Hiding My Heart
by McDimplesBaby
Summary: Can Arizona overcome her issues with Dr. Minnick? Can this work with the hate from her friends? MIBBINS/ARILIZA
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys, I'm seriously hedging my bets here with this one. I've had this written up for weeks, but I honestly wasn't sure I should post it. Nothing to lose…I hope. I'm sure many of you won't read it, and that's fine, but anyone who wants me to continue … simply hit the review button at the end and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Please, No hate for this fic. If you don't like it, just don't read it. It's not rocket science.**

 **Here goes nothing…..**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

It's been so long. So long since I've dated. So long since I've even thought about another woman. So long since I've done what _I_ wanted to do. Typical of my life…the one person I'd happily spend time with right now is hated by the majority of the hospital. I get it, kinda. I mean, if I was in Richard's position, I'd be pissed too. Eliza is here to do her job, though. Surely people understand that. Even I'm beginning to understand it. I can't help but feel that he should be looking a little closer to home where his issues are concerned. His wife? His Chief? They started all of this, so why is Eliza the one on the receiving end of all this hate? Why is she the one who is getting the cold shoulder from the attendings? I know I'm not innocent in all of this. I, too, had issues with her in the beginning, but I'm finding myself drawn to her. I want to go for coffee with her, and I want to openly speak to her around the hospital. I'm torn.

Maybe it's time for me to do what I want to do. Maybe it's time for me to stop thinking about everyone else before myself. I'm tired of going home alone every night. I'm tired of crashing at the hospital because the thought of going home is too depressing. I miss Sofia. I'll always miss her. Going home just makes me miss her a whole lot more. Maybe this could be the fresh start I need. Maybe it could take my mind off of the fact that my daughter is in another state.

Would Sofia even like Eliza? _Oh, come on. You are getting way ahead of yourself, Robbins._ Nothing is likely to even come of this so I don't know why I'm worrying. I don't know why I'm even thinking about the hot new doctor.

That's a total lie. I know exactly why I'm thinking about it. About her. She has piqued my interest and now I want to know more. I don't know when I managed to turn into some loner, but I have to stop this. My old life has gone. I have moved on and I'm past it all. I need to step out into the open again. It's time to go and explore. It's time to…fly.

* * *

"She just, she irritates me. I cannot and I will not give her my time." Meredith continues talking to me but in all honesty, I'm not listening to her. I'm tired of hearing about Eliza Minnick, and I'm ready to crash right now. "Doesn't she irritate you, too?"

"Sure. Yeah." Shrugging, I quicken my pace and try to find the nearest empty on-call room.

"Robbins!" Grey stops in front of me and almost causes me to knock her over. "Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Honestly?" Raising an eyebrow I can see the frustration on her face. "No, Meredith. No, I'm not listening to you."

"Why not? I thought we were all in this together? An army or whatever Avery is calling us!" She scoffs and I simply roll my eyes. This is all becoming boring very quickly.

"I'm tired, Meredith. I could use some sleep right now."

"You're avoiding my question." Giving me an incredulous look, she refuses to move out of my way.

Sidestepping her, I leave her standing in the corridor as I continue on my journey to find sleep. "I'm not interested, Grey. It really is as simple as that."

Rounding the corner I leave her to think about what I've just said. I was being honest. I don't care anymore. Sure, Richard is my friend, but I need to think about me from now on. I have to live my own life. Not everybody else's.

Settling back on the bottom bunk of an unfamiliar on call room, I kick off my shoes and hope to god that my pager gives me a break for a little while. I just need to recharge. An hour tops. Chances are, it won't happen…but a girl has to try, right?

Closing my eyes, I think about the past six or so months of my life. At first, it was hard. Some days I found it difficult to even make it into work. I'd lost everything. My relationship, my marriage, a friendship, and in a way…my daughter. I like to think that I still had a friendship with my daughter's other mother, but I'm not entirely sure that was the case. Too much has happened, and too much has been said. It's best that we live totally separate lives and only communicate where Sofia is concerned.

I speak to my daughter every day when possible, and she honestly makes all of my decisions worthwhile. She is happy, and that makes me happy. Of course, I would love her to be here with me but it isn't that way, and that was because of my decision. A decision I first regretted, but once I knew she was safe and happy, I settled, and I knew that we could all be happy. Happy in some weird messed up way, at least.

Eyes becoming heavier, I finally feel sleep taking over me, and I'm not going to lie…it feels good.

* * *

Stepping out of my final surgery for the day, I'm thankful that I'd taken my nap earlier. The original plan was to stay here tonight, but having reflected on my awful life, I've decided to head home for the night. Once again, I've had people down my ear about Eliza and my patience is really beginning to wear thin. Soon I'm going to say some not nice things to the people who are supposed to be the grown-ups in this place. It's boring, and it's becoming predictable. How can they be mad at her for simply doing her job? What is their problem?

"Hey, Robbins!" Jackson calls from behind me.

"Goodnight, Jackson." Without even looking back, I keep walking and make my way towards the elevator.

"Wait up, Arizona. We are meeting downstairs to discuss today."

"And what exactly happened today?" Rolling my eyes, Jackson senses that I'm not in the mood for their hate tonight.

"Minnick happened. Everything is about Minnick lately."

"Well count me out of your meeting. I'm headed home and I have no intentions of staying any longer than I need to." Giving him my best fake smile, I turn on my heel and head off.

"Wait, we do need you." He scoffs.

"No, you don't. To be honest, I don't want to be a part of this anymore, Jackson. Maybe once you can all act like adults, you will see that Eliza isn't the bad guy here."

"Well, who the hell is then?" He asks as though it is the question of the year.

"Uh, your mother?" I laugh and push the elevator button. "She started all of this, Jackson. Not Minnick. Please, don't bother including me in any more of your schemes. I'm done with it. I have my own problems and my own life to be concerned with."

"Oh, well then I guess that's you done." He shrugs and walks away. The elevator doors opening, I'm a little relieved. I wasn't expecting confrontation tonight, and I'm quite surprised it went as smoothly as it did.

Knowing that I'm finally free from the grip of Jackson Avery, I feel a little lighter. I have put my foot down, and I'm not backing down. If they want to take Minnick down, I won't be helping them. Taking her out? Maybe.

Reaching the entrance to Grey Sloan, I leave through the double doors and smile as the cool night air hits me. It burns my lungs, but it feels good. It feels…alive. Leaning back against the wall which separates the hospital from the parking lot, I wrap my arms around myself and take a minute before I head to my car.

Do I really want to do this? Do I really want to get involved with the woman who everyone hates? The old Arizona would have jumped at that opportunity, but I feel that I am a different person now. I've been through enough to last me a lifetime. What if we do go somewhere, and then she leaves? I'm not sure I can take any more people leaving me. It seems to be becoming a habit in my life.

 _But she said that we could be something._ Does that mean that she wants us to be something? Does that mean that she isn't leaving? I guess there is only one way to find out. She clearly enjoys the thrill of it. Telling me it was fun kinda confirmed that for me this morning.

 _How is it fun? What is fun about being secretive? I mean sure, there is an element of fun to it, but not when the secrecy is caused by people hating you. I don't get it. It's not fun. I don't want it to be like that. It's not fun._

"Oh hey, I was just texting you." Brought out of my thoughts by the woman who was consuming them, I turn to find Eliza…cell phone in hand.

"It's not fun." I sigh. "No, this is…it's not fun."

Furrowing her brow, Eliza falls into step with me. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

"I don't like pretending not to like you, and I don't like listening to the awful things that people have to say about you."

Stopping me, she turns me around to face her. "What do they say?"

"Because I know that your not awful and they should know, they should know tha-"

"Arizona."

"Because you're nice, and you're smart, and you're funny and you care. You care about the students. Maybe even more than I do. And you have this brilliant way of making your victories _their_ victories. And you're good for this place, and you're good for them and they should know that."

"Arizona, stop."

"I just think it's not-" _I swear if she cuts me off one more time, I'm going to scream._

"I need you to stop. So, I can kiss you…"

"Oh." _Wait, what? Did she just?_ Yeah, she did.

"Stop."

I'm giving in. I'm giving in right now, and no matter who walks out of that door and sees, I don't care. She interests me, and she wants my company and attention. Who am I to deny that? Truth be told, I want the exact same thing. Her lips pressing against my own, my head is spinning. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I haven't felt that connection with another woman in what feels like forever. The butterflies? The spark? It's there. It's there and it's all I've wanted to feel since my marriage ended and I was officially alone. Right now, I could kiss her forever. Eliza Minnick has gotten my attention.

* * *

Waking to the sound of my alarm clock, I feel…settled? Lighter? I can't quite put my finger on it, but I feel different. Last night I kissed Eliza Minnick, and I'd like to say that I regret it, but I totally don't. It felt…right. It felt like I should be doing it. Do I care what the others think? Not anymore. I'm tired of plotting against her. She's smart, she's beautiful, and honestly? I want to see her again. More than again, actually.

Slipping out of bed, I shrug on my robe and pull my hair up into a messy bun. Did she enjoy what happened last night? I'd thought about inviting her back to my place for coffee, but I didn't want to seem like a slut. I'm sure people will have their opinions when they find out, which I'm sure will be soon, but I'm honestly past caring. I've gone through enough over the years to know when people's opinions matter, and when they don't. This is one of those times when everyone else is irrelevant. Sure, they are all my friends, but they need to look past the issues with Dr. Minnick and see Eliza instead. She's awesome. It really is as simple as that. Pulling out my cell, I decide to test the water a little.

 ** _Hey, sorry for going crazy on you last night. A x_**

Setting my cell down on the kitchen island, I start a pot of coffee and wait for my cell to buzz. If it doesn't, I know last night shouldn't have happened. _God, I hope she replies._ My heart pounding as I hear that buzzing I was waiting for, I leave it for a moment while I pour out my coffee.

Satisfied that I don't look desperate after a couple of minutes have passed, I unlock my cell and hold my breath. I'm not entirely sure what to expect, but I close my eyes and take a moment.

 ** _Don't be. It was adorable. YOU are adorable when you ramble. E x_**

 ** _Really? I didn't mean to ramble. I get that way sometimes when I'm nervous. A x_**

 ** _Nervous? E x_**

 ** _Mmhmm. A x_**

 ** _So, I make you nervous? E x_**

 ** _Maybe…just a little. A x_**

 ** _Well then, I must try harder if it's just a little. E x_**

Okay, so that's kinda hot. She seems very sure of herself, and I like it. I like _her_ …a lot. Grabbing my coffee, I set it down on the coffee table and pull a throw down from the back of the couch. Wrapping myself up in it, I grab the TV controller and my cell. It's all I'm going to need for the next few hours. Maybe the entire day. I have the next two days off, and right now, I'm happy to spend it relaxed at home.

 _I wonder if Eliza likes to relax on her day off?_

* * *

 **So, what's the verdict, guys? Are you wanting more of this, or am I throwing this one in the trash? You know what to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

I've never felt like this. I'm not the woman who chases others. I'm not the woman who runs around trying to catch a glimpse of a certain surgeon. I'm usually the one being chased. How the tables have turned, huh! Honestly? I had no intention of taking on this task. Sure, Arizona is absolutely gorgeous. Anyone with eyes can see that, but there's something about her that makes me want to chase her but leave her be all at the same time. She's been hurt before, I know that. I can see how she guards herself and makes nonchalant comments if I try to get close to her. That's okay, though. I can work with that. I'd never usually put so much of my time and effort into getting to know another person. If they don't want to be around me, then that is their loss. I'm awesome. Arizona, though? She makes me want to know her.

I want to know what makes her tick. I want to know her past, her present, and what she wants for her future. Does she have responsibilities outside of the hospital? Does she have a particular circle of friends? What does she do when she isn't at the hospital? Anything? Nothing? My mission is to find out. Find out all there is to know about Arizona Robbins.

The kiss? Wow! My only description. I mean, I kinda figured that Arizona would spin my world, but I could have been wrong. Thank God I wasn't. Knowing that she reciprocated too made things a whole lot easier. I'd thought that she was playing hard to get, and even though I'd never just go in for the kiss… I did. I don't know what come over me, but I did, and it felt amazing. Arizona is amazing. She was saying all of these nice things to me and just being sweet in general and it just happened. It happened, and I don't know how she feels today.

I woke to my cell buzzing beside me a little over an hour ago. It's a little after 10 am, and honestly, I feel kinda lost. I want to speak to Arizona, and I want to spend time with her… but I don't want to put her in that position. Not after everything that has happened at the hospital so far. It wouldn't be fair to her, and it wouldn't help the situation. I'm sure she has better things to do than defend me to all of her friends. So, I'll wait it out and have a little patience until she contacts me. _If she contacts me._ As if by chance, or someone above is helping me out, my cell beeps.

 ** _Hey, sorry for going crazy on you last night. A x_**

Could she be any more adorable? Apologizing for being a little crazy? Not something I ever imagined Arizona to do. I'm a little stunned that she has texted me, but I'm not about to leave her hanging. Not for a second longer than I have to. Do I be honest with her? Do I play it cool?

 ** _Don't be. It was adorable. YOU are adorable when you ramble. E x_**

So I went for honesty. It is the best policy, right? What if she doesn't want that, though? What if she doesn't want to continue what we started last night?

 ** _Really? I didn't mean to ramble. I get that way sometimes when I'm nervous. A x_**

 _ **Nervous? E x**_

Why is she nervous? What the hell does she have to be nervous about? Pretty sure I'm the one with sweaty palms right now. I'm scared to keep texting her in case I say something I shouldn't.

 _ **Mmhmm.**_ A x

Wait, what does that mean? Mmhmm? Like, do I make her nervous? Or is she just telling me that she's nervous? I still don't know her reason for her nervousness. I'm totally confused right now. _Right, Minnick! Just ask her!_

So, I make you nervous? E x

 ** _Maybe…just a little. A x_**

Wow, okay! I didn't expect that. I make her nervous? Me? Um…..

 _ **Well then, I must try harder if it's just a little. E x**_

Setting my cell down, I go about my morning routine. The plan is to go for a run in the park, and swing by the grocery store for some essentials.

* * *

Heading off into the kitchen, I grab some water from the refrigerator and my cell phone from the counter. Hitting the screen, I find that I received a message around forty minutes ago. Arizona's name on my screen, I internally chastise myself for not replying straight away. Opening the message, the biggest smile creeps onto my face.

 ** _Fancy coffee? A x_**

Oh my god! Yes! All day long. Coffee? All kinds of coffee. _Every_ kind of coffee. Throwing my water down, I quickly hit the reply button. _Stay cool, Minnick._

 ** _Sure. When and where? E x_**

 ** _Well, my plan was to not leave the house today. I'd make an exception for you, though. Anywhere you like in particular? A x_**

Jeez, she's killing me. Make an exception? Ugh! I need to see her.

 ** _Who said you have to leave home? Do you have coffee? E x_**

 ** _I do. A x_**

She does? Of course, she does. Who _doesn't_ have coffee? _Come on, Eliza. Get a grip._ What is happening to me? Why am feeling flustered and anxious? Arizona had asked me to coffee. It's no big deal. Even though I'm making it one.

 ** _So…? A x_**

 ** _Don't you live with a colleague? E x_**

 ** _I do. He's working right now. We can meet up somewhere if you'd prefer that. A x_**

 ** _Your place is good if you are okay with it? E x_**

 ** _I'm fine with it. A x_**

 ** _Great. What time? E x_**

Do I look okay? Of course, I don't. I'm about to go on a run, so I don't look okay at all. Should I change, or just drop by like this? Will Arizona look amazing? Well, she usually does so that's a given.

 ** _Whenever is good for you. I'm home all day. A x_**

 ** _Is now good? Send over your address. E x_**

So, I'm having coffee with Arizona. This is big. She's been avoiding me and dumbing down my comments since I met her. Now, though… now I'm having coffee with her and I don't even know how I feel about it.

 _It's just coffee. Well, it would be if a kiss hadn't been involved._

* * *

Taking a breath and calming myself, I take a few steps up to Arizona's porch and knock gently. _What if she doesn't hear it? But what if she does and I knock again?_ God, I'm a nervous wreck and I don't know why. I'm hot. I don't usually have this problem. What the hell is wrong with me?

Her front door swinging open, I'm startled out of my thoughts by the vision in front of me. "Hey." I smile.

"Hey, yourself." Arizona opens the door wider and steps aside for me to enter. "Come on in."

"Thank you." I feel myself blushing and I hope she doesn't notice. She looks hot. Like, major hot. She's casual, very casual…but she looks beautiful. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun, with a few stray curls falling down her face. _Wow!_

The door closing behind me, I suddenly find myself lost for words. Oh god, this is going to be awkward. I don't want it to be awkward, but I don't know where to even start.

"Been running?" She startles me from my thoughts once again.

"Um, yeah." I lie. _I was going to, but I can't turn up to her place all sweaty._

"I miss that." She smiles, and I find a hint of sadness in her eyes. _God, her eyes are amazing._

"Miss it?" I quiz.

"Yeah. It's been a while. A long while." She shrugs and moves into the kitchen. "So, coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." I smile. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"Of course not." She's welcoming and it melts my heart. "Help yourself."

A cup of steaming coffee placed in front of me, I notice her gorgeous dimpled smile. "That's cute." _Oh crap! Did I just say that?_

"Uh, what is?" She looks over her shoulder and then back to me, her brow furrowed.

"Sorry." I shake my head and hold up my hand. "Never mind."

"No, enlighten me. What is cute?" She gives me that smile again and my mouth dries up.

"Y-You, um, you have dimples." I shrug.

"I… do." Smiling what I can only describe as one of her best, I feel my face flush and I drop my gaze to my coffee cup.

"So, um… you said you missed running?" Changing the subject, I go for a more casual conversational approach.

"Y-Yeah." She gives a slight nod and shifts uncomfortably.

"Maybe we could run together sometime? I could use a running buddy."

"Oh, I don't know." She shakes her head and moves towards the sink. Gripping onto the edge, her back to me, I wonder if I've said something out of term. "Maybe, one day."

Removing myself from the stool, I move a little closer to Arizona and lean against the kitchen counter. "Okay."

"Sorry, I jus-"

"Did I say something I shouldn't have? I'm sorry if I did." Cutting her off, I try to apologize for whatever I may or may not have said.

"No, it's just… I, uh, I only have one leg." Turning away from me, Arizona braces herself against the kitchen sink. "I figured you should know."

Stepping up behind her, I place my left hand on the counter next to her, my right gently placed on her right upper arm. "Why did I have to know?"

Her body stiffening slightly, I stroke my thumb against her warm skin. "Well because I only have one leg."

Her freshly shampooed hair attacking my senses, I move my head in a little closer. She smells amazing. She looks amazing. God, I want to touch her. "So?" My breath brushing against her ear, Arizona leans back into my body.

"Y-You're not bothered?" My heart breaking at her words, I place my chin on her shoulder. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pull her in flush against me.

"Not at all. Why would I be?" Turning my head slightly, I glance at her profile and her jawline hits me full force. _Jesus christ, this woman is drop dead gorgeous._ "I want to get to know you, Arizona, and I'm not worried about anything I may learn."

"I'm sorry." She sighs. "I should have told you. I just, I didn't get the chance to. You kissed me and then it was too late to try and stop this from going any further. You don't have to do this, not now that you know a little more about me."

Turning her in my arms, I give her a sad smile. "And if I wanted to kiss you again because of your adorable rambling?"

"I, uh-" Cutting her off before she actually does ramble, I press my lips to hers. They're the softest I've ever felt. Soft, yet strong.

Pulling back, I release a breath and smile. "You know, if I didn't want to see you again, I wouldn't be here right now."

"But you didn't know about my leg before."

"Of course I did, Arizona. It's really no big deal. I mean, not to me, anyway."

"How did you know?" She furrows her brow and I have to laugh.

"People talk… at Grey Sloan. Nobody has secrets in that place." I scoff.

"Oh god, what have they said?" She rolls her eyes but I can see that it isn't in a playful manner. "Actually, don't answer that. I'm not sure I want to know."

"Relax, Arizona. It's just us here. Whatever I've heard, I don't care about. I mean, I do… but I care about you. I trust that you will tell me what you want me to know, and the rest? Well, it doesn't matter."

"Where have you been this past year?" She sighs. "Seriously?"

"Oh, numerous hospitals. That's all the information I can give out." Throwing her a wink, she laughs and gives me a slight nod.

I take her by the hand. "Come on, let's get to know each other a little better."

"Oh, I'm not sure you want that." She blushes.

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope, and before we go any further, I fully expect you to run for the hills."

"Well then, you'd better be prepared for the complete opposite." I shrug. Taking a seat on the couch by the roaring fire, I pull her down beside me and make us both comfortable. This is how I like it. It's who I am. I'd happily spend every night sitting peacefully like this. Sure, I may seem like I'm making myself at home, but I'm not. I'm just being myself. Arizona is already a little wary of where this is going, so the more casual and comfortable I am, the better. I want her to feel calm and safe around me. I want her to be happy. I've heard a lot of things around the hospital, and judging by her past experiences, she deserves to be happy.

 _I'd like to be there to see that happen._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. And thanks for the awesome reviews so far. Keep hitting that review button. It keeps me going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thanks so much for all the love so far. I really didn't expect this fic to take off like it has. I'm hoping to get another chapter out at some point today/tonight. Let me hear it if you want some more today.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

I'm not going to lie, this feels so good. My day off, at home, with another woman. A woman I could get used to giving all of my time and attention to. A woman who has the most amazing eyes. A woman who knows about my deepest fear and insecurity, and is still sitting here right now. Surely that means something? Surely she isn't just looking for a quick lay? I mean, she doesn't strike me as that kinda person. Sure, she was very forward upon arriving at the hospital, but that was probably some sort of defense mechanism. Whatever it was, it drew me to her.

The first thing I've noticed about Eliza when we are alone together like this… she likes to maintain some sort of physical contact. Whether it's holding my hand or touching my arm, she is always connected to me in some way. It's kinda sweet, and it's something I've missed. Yes, poor little me has missed human interaction and attention at home. _How very needy of you, Robbins!_ Eliza is great, and I truly am finding myself more and more drawn to her as time goes on. Do I care what the guys at the hospital think right now? Not at all. I'm tired of trying to please everyone else but myself and in my opinion, I've been more than selfless over this past year or so.

Is Eliza worth pursuing? Or do I cut her off and stick with the hospital? The people who have been there for me through it all? Richard is a good friend, and he stood by me during the custody case. The others? Not so much, but I don't hold grudges. At least… I try not to. It doesn't matter anyway because this isn't about anyone else. This is about me. This is about me finding happiness when my life has been turned upside down. This is about me laughing again for the first time in a long time. The moral of the story? It's about _me._ Simple as that.

"So, do you always sit quietly with thoughts raging through your mind?" Pulled from my internal battle, I turn to face the woman who has come into my life and made me feel those hard to describe feelings that I once felt with someone else. Honestly, I never thought I'd feel like that again.

"Sorry?" I furrow my brow.

"You look like you are thinking…hard." She smiles. "I mean, I can go if you are worried about your roomy coming back."

"I'm not worried." I shrug. "Not worried at all."

"But if he does come back? Am I to run off and climb out of your guest bedroom window?" Laughing, she is trying to make light of the situation. The situation I put myself in, but fully prepared to take myself out of.

"If he comes back, he comes back," I respond, nonchalantly.

"You know, for someone who hated me, to begin with, you seem very relaxed and calm about the position we are in." _Mm, position. There are many positions I'd like to get you in. Stop, Robbins._

"I really don't care anymore. Yes, Richard is my friend, and he has been there for me… a lot, but it's time to please me. I think I deserve that."

"Deserve it?" She quizzes.

 _Oh god, don't get into this. Don't scare her off. She doesn't need to know about the shitty year you've had._ "Yeah, I mean, don't we all deserve to be happy?"

"You think that I-I could make you happy?" The stutter in her voice is adorable, and I can't help but wonder if she thinks a little less of herself than she shows on her tough exterior.

"Uh, I guess I do." Focusing my vision on the fire in front of me, I try not to make the conversation too serious. "Unless, this is just a friendship thing, which is totally fine too."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I ask.

"Tell me what you want, or what you'd like...only to backtrack and pull yourself down after it."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." I shake my head and meet Eliza's gaze.

"Like you want to get to know me, and vice versa, but you are guarding yourself just in case it doesn't work out. You kissed me back… twice, but then you tell me it's okay if I don't want this. You tell me it's okay to run. Why is this only what I want? What about what you want, Arizona?"

"Sorry, it's just a thing I've mastered over the past few years."

"Well, I don't run, Arizona… so?"

"Mm, I've heard that before." Giving her a genuine smile, I regret the words instantly.

"What happened?" She raises an eyebrow and I battle with myself about whether I should even start up this discussion. If we are going to do this, I don't want to have any secrets, but I also don't want to relive my past relationship before I even know this woman. "In your words, what happened?"

"What do you mean, in my words?"

"Like I said… people talk." Shrugging, she takes my hand in her own and I feel a calm settle over me. _She has the softest hands._

"It just… didn't work out." _Maybe that will give her enough for now._

"After all those years, it just didn't work out?" She narrows her eyes and I know she is asking for more.

"Yeah."

"After you had a child, it didn't work out?"

"Jesus, they really do talk, huh?" Smiling, I settle back in my seat and prepare myself for the honesty I'm about to dish out. "You asked before why I guard myself? Why I've given you an out before anything has even started?"

"Yeah, I did."

"She said I suffocated her. So, I'm trying to _not_ be the suffocating kind. I'm trying to just be cool and if something happens, then great. If it doesn't, then I'll continue to work on myself and continue to throw myself into my job."

"Arizona, I just want you to be yourself. I want you to be the person who everyone loves and talks about. I don't want you to work on yourself, or try to be different. I want to see the true you." She tightens her grip on my hand and moves closer to me. _Wow, not the response I was expecting._

"But I'm not that person anymore." I sigh. "I haven't been that person for a long time."

Her breath washing over my neck, I shudder. Eliza Minnick makes me feel things I've desperately wanted to feel for so long. "Maybe we have to work on getting her back then."

Shifting slightly, she straddles my legs, and my breath leaves my body. "I'd like to kiss you now."

Her intense green eyes piercing through my soul, I just stare in amazement. This could be something good. Am I really stupid enough to let this go before I give myself a chance to love and _be_ loved again? God, I hope not.

Her lips pressing against my own, I release a low moan and she smiles against my lips. "The reaction I wanted."

"Mm." Is all she is getting from me right now.

Taking my bottom lip between her teeth, she tugs gently before pulling back slightly. "You are beautiful Arizona, and I'd really like to try this. Us."

"O-Okay." I nod. Eyes closing, I'm lost in everything that is Eliza Minnick. My world is spinning, and my heart is pounding. Her lips are soft and they are working wonders down my neck.

 _Oh god, this could escalate really quickly._

* * *

That was hot. All kinds of hot. Turning my head, I find Eliza, eyes closed, leaning against my shoulder. An hour ago, things heated up a little. Both of us knowing that it was too soon, we stopped the make out session that was quickly turning into anything but… and untangled ourselves from each other. We both know that things would have gotten a little carried away, so we did the responsible thing. We restrained ourselves. Laughing to myself, she stirs beside me and opens her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Why are you sorry?" I laugh.

"Just, I don't know. You barely know me and here I am, falling asleep in your home." She lifts her head and stretches her body out a little.

"Don't worry about it." Shrugging, I remove myself from the couch and move into the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"I'll take a water if that's okay? My sleeping pattern is already crazy, and caffeine will have me climbing the walls if I drink anymore."

"No problem." Pouring myself a fresh coffee and grabbing a water, I return to my seat. "So, you're not sleeping?" I question, brow furrowed.

"No, not so much." Eliza sighs and I know she is thinking.

"Care to share?" Nudging her shoulder, I get a smile in return.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about." She shakes her head and sips on her water. "It's really no big deal."

"Well, if it's keeping you up at night…it kinda is a big deal. No?"

"Arizona, I'm okay. Really."

"It's the hospital, isn't it?" I ask, unsure if I even want to hear the answer. I know that she comes across as this strong woman who doesn't care whether people like or dislike her, but now that I'm starting to get to know her, I suspect that isn't really the kind of person that she is.

"A little, yeah." She shrugs, not making any eye contact.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I move from the couch to the edge of the coffee table. She seems to be shutting down on me a little, but I want to hear her out. "Eliza?"

"I'm just struggling a little. I've never been in this position before. Your friends really don't want to be a part of this, and I don't know if I'll succeed in what I was hired to do."

"They'll come around." I smile, placing my hand on her denim clad thigh. "They'll have to eventually."

"Will they?" She scoffs. "Why is that?"

"You aren't exactly the type of person who takes no for an answer, so sooner or later, they will have to give it a go." I shrug. "Don't you think?"

"Honestly?" She sighs. "I don't know. What about you?"

"What about me?" Confused, I wonder how the conversation took such a quick turn.

"Are you on board? With my program?" Raising an eyebrow, she has caught me a little off-guard.

"Sure." I give a slight nod.

"You're a terrible liar, Arizona." Laughing, she gives my hand a firm squeeze and stands. "I should head off."

"Why?" Is she leaving because of this conversation? Did I say something I shouldn't have? _Way to go, Robbins. You messed this up before it's even started._

"I have a case I need to look over for tomorrow. I'll see you around the hospital, though, yeah?" Standing and meeting her gaze, I narrow my eyes.

"You're sure that's why you are leaving?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'd love to stay, but I do have a lot to get through. So, am I to expect you to avoid me at work, or?" _That is a perfectly acceptable question. A question I honestly don't have the answer to right now._

"Um-"

"It's okay. I get it." Grabbing her jacket, she slips it on and moves towards the door. "Thanks for a great afternoon, Arizona."

"Wait." Stepping in front of Eliza, I place my hand on the door and block her path. "Just wait."

"Yeah?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Now _I_ want to kiss _you._ " Fisting my hand in the front of her tight fitting tee, I pull her in closer until our bodies are flush together. Lips connecting, I feel that spark again. That spark that tells me no matter what people may say, it's irrelevant. No matter the consequences from my friends for even being friendly with Eliza, I don't care. Pulling back, I give her a smile. "No, don't expect me to avoid you at work."

Stepping out of her way, I unlock the door and open it. "Goodnight, Dr. Minnick."

"Goodnight, Dr. Robbins."

* * *

The sound of my pager blaring out around my room startles me from my sleep. Checking the time, it's a little after 5 am and I really don't want to get up. Not yet, anyway. Forcing myself awake, I bolt from the bed…well, as much as my leg allows me to. Changing as quick as possible, I find myself outside and in my car within ten minutes of my pager alerting me to an incoming trauma.

Reaching the hospital in record time, I spring from my car and rush inside. Finding an intern as I reach my floor, I demand some coffee in the nicest way possible for such an early hour and rush off to see where the fire is. Finding where I'm needed, I check on my patient and head off to the scrub room. A dog attack to a child's face means I have the pleasure of working with Jackson Avery on this fine morning.

As if I wasn't unimpressed enough with being called in on my day off, I now have to listen to him drone on about Eliza. I really don't need that right now. She's awesome, and we spent an amazing afternoon together yesterday, so the first hint of hate from Jackson Avery, and I'll hand him his ass.

Thankfully, I find the hours ticking by and Jackson is yet to talk about anything other than the patient on the table. I'd fully expected him to be in my ear during the surgery, but I was pleasantly surprised. Satisfied that my job here is done, I head off to scrub out. Quietly going about my business, I hear the door slide open and closed behind me.

"Dr. Robbins, we are meeting at lunch. You in?"

"Meeting for what?" I scoff.

"The usual." He shrugs. "How to throw Minnick from the hospital. Grey has a few ideas to run by us."

"Then no."

"I hoped you may have changed your mind." Turning to face me, he glares. "Maybe we will see you there?"

"No, Jackson. Just stop." Rolling my eyes, I shake my head and puff out a deep breath. "I can assure you that you will not see me there. I have no desire to try and ruin someone else's career."

"But that is exactly what she is doing. She's trying to ruin Richard."

"Have you heard yourself? You sound like a broken freaking record. Stop asking me to join your meetings. It's pathetic, desperate, and embarrassing. Please, just stop."

"Jeez, you sound like a married couple." He laughs.

"Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Narrowing my eyes, I feel my blood boil.

"Nothing." Smirking, he walks away towards the door. "I'd be careful defending her, though. People may get the wrong idea."

"People should mind their own business. Just like you and everyone else around here who feel they have to meddle in other's lives."

"See you around, Robbins."

Watching him walk away, I can't help but feel that I may have gone a little over the top. Maybe to him, I did, but I cannot do this anymore. I refuse to pretend to hate Eliza. Okay, so maybe I won't inform the hospital of our recent plans, but I'm done with putting on a cover. I'm done with lying to my friends, and I'm done with lying to myself.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. You know what to do….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! They're awesome! Keep them coming...**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

It's been a long day. A long day and it's only just about to hit lunch time. I love my job, I really do… but the staff here at Grey Sloan are making it a lot more difficult than I had imagined. Sure, I've had other hospitals where it's taken a week or so to get everyone on board, but this? This is becoming too much. It's becoming too much for me, and it's really starting to wear me down. _I'm not easily worn, either._

Again, I lay awake for most of the night, so again… I'm extremely tired today. Not only do I have the hospital on my mind, I now have Arizona invading my thoughts too. I'd like to say they are good thoughts, but some of them aren't. I like her, I really do. I want to spend my time with her whenever I have the opportunity to do so, but I'm worried that this will burn out quicker than it starts. I'm worried that I won't be able to get the attendings on board, and she will choose to back them instead. She doesn't seem that kind of person, but I barely know her. I only know what I've heard, which is mostly good, and what little snippets she has given me. Which really… isn't a lot. That's okay, though. I can live with not knowing everything. There are things that have happened in my life that I don't wish to broadcast, but whilst I get the impression that she wants to give this, us, a go… I also have an unsettling feeling that should it come to it, her friends will win this war. The war around the hospital, and the war of my personal life. _Our_ personal lives.

She says she won't avoid me, and I believe her, but just how far will she go? Just how far is she willing to go to show me that she is being honest and that she is happy for people to know that we are friends. One day, more than friends. _I know, I know…friends don't kiss each other, but I'm not sure what else to call her right now._ I guess time will tell. Would I be hurt if she continued to avoid me and lie? A little. I'm not going to lie. I mean, yeah, it was fun at first. You know, the flirty behavior whilst she pretended to dislike me, but now? It's a whole different ball game. Now we have a connection. Now we have a very short history forming. Now, I've tasted those lips, and I really don't want that to only be a one-time thing. I want more. I want her. I want us.

Passing through the corridors of Grey Sloan, I make my way to the cafeteria. I know I'm in for another day of looks and shade being thrown my way, but I'm too tired to care. I'm also too busy to care. Entering, I immediately notice the usual table of suspects...the ones who are planning my demise. Giving them my best fake smile, I head off towards the line of staff and visitors waiting for their lunch. _Ugh! The choices are enough to put anyone off food for life._ Scanning the food in front of me, I decide to go for a salad box. Salad is salad. Nothing about salad is questionable. Nothing about salad says "I'm chicken, but am I really?".

Grabbing my food, I head to an empty table and settle down in my seat. It's kinda awkward during lunch. I feel like I'm the prey waiting to be pounced on. I feel like all eyes are on me. I feel like something could happen at any moment. Whether it is one of the attendings coming to give me a piece of their mind, or one of the interns begging for OR time… I'm constantly on my toes. I haven't _enjoyed_ my lunch in a long time.

Glancing up, I find Arizona standing with her back to me. It's clear that she is unhappy with either Avery or maybe Grey. Too hard to tell right now. Hands are flying and fingers are pointing and I desperately want to know what is going on. Do I go over there? You know, show a little support? Or do I leave her be? She says she won't avoid me, but that doesn't mean she wants me to fight her battles for, and with her.

She turns and glances around, and I'm not entirely sure she has noticed me. I think she has, but she's playing it well if she wants me to think I've gone unnoticed. Turning back to her friends, and colleagues, she leans over the table and lowers her tone. Standing, she straightens out her lab coat and walks away. The attendings immediately focus on me, and I drop my gaze back to my lame excuse for a salad. _What just happened? Why are they staring at me?_

The clearing of a throat bringing me out of my thoughts causes me to look up. "Um, can I help you?"

"You do realize you are turning friends against each other, right? Colleagues are falling out more than before." Meredith Grey stands peering over me, arms folded across her chest. "Why don't you just leave?"

"I'm here to do my job, that's all." I shrug and I can feel everyone's eyes on me. _I really don't want this._

"Yeah, and ruining friendships along the way. Nobody wants you here, _Minnick!_ " The disdain her voice is enough to make me shudder, and I genuinely am ready to leave this place behind me. I don't deserve any of this. I haven't done anything wrong.

"Excuse me, but I have somewhere to be." Standing, I straighten out my lab coat and head off to the trash can.

Quickening my pace, I head off down the corridor and make my way to the entrance of Grey Sloan. I need air. I need to be away from people.

Finding a bench as far as way from the entrance as possible, I take a seat and breathe. I'm not a bad person, I have never been. I'd help anyone who needed it, and I like to think that I was raised to have respect for everyone. No matter what. So why am I being treated this way? I've never felt so offended and so disrespected in my life.

 _This is all a bad idea. I can never be something more with Arizona. It couldn't ever possibly work._

* * *

Stood at the nurse's station, I feel a little calmer than I did an hour ago. Finishing off my chart, I place my tablet down in its dock and thank my nurses for their help today. _I need to get out of here. I need to sleep._

"Eliza, hi." The voice behind me stopping me in my tracks, I turn around and clear my throat.

"Dr. Robbins." I nod. "Enjoy the rest of your day." Turning again, I head off down the corridor.

"Um, wait up." She falls into step with me but I carry on walking. "Eliza, stop."

"I have to go, Dr. Robbins." Giving her a small smile, I hit the elevator call button.

"Why so formal?" She quizzes.

"It just makes it easier." I shrug. The ding of the elevator signaling its arrival, I step inside the carriage and hit the button for my required floor.

Arizona joining me, I close my eyes and take a breath. "I get that it's a little weird, but I don't mind if you want to be more casual. It's not a problem."

"No, this way is just fine."

"Want to get out of here?" She perks up. "I could use a relaxing day. It _was_ supposed to be my day off after all."

"I was just going to head home. It's been a rough day."

"Oh, okay." She shrugs. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, sure." Elevator doors opening, I step off and don't look back. I just need a little time to figure this out. I don't want to start something that I'm not able to see through, and the more this saga goes on, the less likely it seems that I will become a permanent fixture here. The less likely it seems that Arizona and I will have anything going at all.

Making my way to my car, I think about how cold I've just been towards her. I was a little unfair, but I'm struggling right now. I'm struggling with my feelings, and I don't want to hurt the one woman who has actually given me the time of day.

I know she has been hurt in the past, and yesterday I told her that I wanted there to be an us. I told her that I wanted to try. But now? Now I'm going back on my word because I'm worried that I can't see it through. The hate she would receive for even being seen with me is something I couldn't bare. These people here are her friends. Not mine. I have no problem with being the one to be wary of, it's how I've gotten to where I am now, but Arizona is too good to be treated like that. Too kind. Too perky. Too much of a friend to these people.

I'm torn, and I hate it. I'm torn… for the first time in my life.

* * *

I've spent the past four hours lay on my bed and glaring at the space above me. I have so much running through my mind, and I don't even know where to begin with sorting through it. I do know, though, that no matter what I think about… it always comes back to Arizona. It always comes back to her smile, her eyes, her genuine honesty, and her love for what she does. _She managed to see past the reasons I'm here. Why can't anyone else?_ I'm at a loss as to why the attendings hate me so much. I know Richard is one of the hospital fixtures, and I appreciate that, but I haven't come here of my own accord… no. I was hired to do this job.

Deciding that I need to see Arizona, I grab my cell and hit the message tab.

 ** _Hey, are you busy? E x_**

 ** _At Joe's. Come join me? A x_**

 ** _Oh, thanks but I think I'll stay home. E x_**

 ** _Come on. You know you want to. A x_**

 ** _I do, but it probably isn't a good idea. E x_**

Pouring myself a large glass of wine, I head to my couch with no intention of moving anytime soon. My cell buzzing again, I unlock the screen and hit view.

 ** _Why isn't it a good idea? You deserve to unwind after work like any of us. A x_**

 ** _Pretty sure you don't want to be seen with me. It isn't that simple. Have a great night. E x_**

 ** _You know I want to be seen with you, Eliza. I have no problem being seen with you. A x_**

 ** _Thanks, but I'll pass. See you around. E x_**

See you around? What the hell was that? I'm just making this worse for myself. The next time I see her, I'll put a stop to everything. I have to. I can't even bring myself to join her for a drink after work.

 ** _Where do you live? A x_**

 ** _Why? E x_**

 ** _Because I'm coming over. Address? A x_**

 ** _That really isn't necessary. E x_**

 ** _Address, Eliza! A x_**

Sending over my address, I check my surroundings and I'm marginally satisfied that the place is tidy enough. I'm generally a tidy person, but I have let my place go a little over the past few months.

Ten minutes later, I hear a light knocking on my front door. My heart catching in my throat, I realize that I haven't had time to think all of this through properly. Crossing the short distance, I turn the handle and open the door to find a drop dead gorgeous Arizona Robbins standing on my porch. "Hi."

"Hi." She gives me that adorable smile and I step aside, allowing her to enter. "So… what's up?" She asks.

"Um, nothing."

"That's a lie, Eliza." Arizona moves further into the room and slips off her jacket. Taking a seat on the couch, she crosses her legs and rests her head against the palm of her hand, elbow propping her up.

"Look, I'm sorry that you came all the way here, but I don't think we should do this."

"Do what?" She furrows her brow.

"This. Us." I state. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"No, it's okay." Standing, she grabs her jacket and heads for the door. "You don't have to explain yourself."

"Arizona, wait."

"Eliza, it's fine." She turns back and smiles. _What the hell am I doing?_ "Just know, though, I have no intention of chasing you. If you don't want this, that's okay. I'm okay with it. But please, do not think for one minute that I will chase you. I've played that game before, and I won't do it again."

"That's not what I want." I sigh. "This isn't a game I'm playing."

"And that is okay, too. Just, I don't know." Throwing her hands up, she shrugs. "When you know exactly why you don't want this, I'd like to know. Not because I'm bothered by it, but I don't get it. Goodnight."

Unable to move, mainly due to shock, I watch her leave. I should never have asked her to come by. I should never have jumped into a decision like that. Maybe that is my biggest downfall. I don't know.

At least this way, I don't have to worry about Arizona's reputation. I don't have to worry about how her friends see her. I could never watch her become the victim like I have. Not when this has nothing to do with her. I'd like to think that one day this will all blow over, and the staff will be on board, but I'm not hopeful.

 _I just hope she understands my reasons for this…._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Is it all becoming too much for Eliza? Will she see sense?**

 **The next chapter is ready to go. Hit that review button if you guys want it tonight. It's ready and waiting...x**


	5. Chapter 5

**theraspberry - notifications aren't coming through via email. Issue with FF at the moment. Thanks for checking back, though. Thumbs up!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

So I'm a little pissed right now. Not because I've been blown off, but because I've no idea how it happened. Eliza is the one who wanted this. She is the one who wanted there to be an us. She is the one who started all of this with her comments and flirting. So what went wrong? Where did _I_ go wrong? I've slept on it, and I'm still none the wiser. I'm due at the hospital in fifteen minutes, yet I'm sat at home drinking coffee. I'm lost for words, and I'm lost for a reason. _I thought we were getting on pretty well._ I guess I was wrong.

Pouring my coffee from my cup to my travel mug, I grab my bag and head out of the door. I'm walking today. I need the air in my lungs, and I need it to keep me awake. Heading off down the street, I feel the rush of cold air hit me. It's needed, and very welcome. I've thought about sending Eliza a text, but I decided against it. I meant what I said… I will not chase her. I'm tired of chasing people. I'm tired of being the one to make amends for the sake of a quiet life. I'm tired of rolling over to make other people happy. No more. It's not who I am, at least, not who I used to be. Seems I'm a lot of things I never used to be these days.

Reaching the hospital, I head straight for the coffee cart. I need a refill. Alex Karev joining me, it's nice to see a friendly face. "Hey, Boss!" _That term kinda stuck from day one._

"Good Morning, Alex." I give him a smile. "Coffee?"

"Sure, if you're buying." Even after becoming successful and growing up a little, he still has to be an ass at least once a day. Rolling my eyes, I place an order and move along the queue.

"So, how're things?"

"What things, Alex?" I narrow my eyes.

"Just _things._ You left Joe's last night before I got there." He shrugs his bag further up on his shoulder and takes his coffee from the barista. "Thanks."

"Oh, I just had some place to be."

"Mm, who is she?"

"Who's who?" I scoff.

"Come on, Robbins… Who are you banging?" Alex nudges my shoulder and I roll my eyes. "I know that look."

"Take your mind out of the gutter, Karev. I'm not doing anything, with anyone."

"Sure." He smirks. "Minnick looks hot today. Don't you think she's easy on the eye?"

"Haven't noticed, Alex. Some of us come to work to _actually_ work." Reaching the elevator, we both step inside.

"Although, I don't suppose that would work. Dude, that's like reliving your past."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Confused, I give him a look. "What does that even mean?"

"Well, she's dark, hot, and in ortho." He laughs.

"So?"

"So, you'd be replacing Callie with a Callie." _Oh my god. He has not just said that?_ Punching him in the arm, I give him an incredulous look and say nothing else. "Ow!"

"You deserved that."

"Why? If you don't like her, why are you bothered? Ah… you do like her, don't you?"

"Back off, Alex."

"Wow, sleeping with the enemy. I like this." The elevator comes to a halt and our conversation ends. Alex knows something is going on, he's always been able to work me out like that. The only benefit is… I know that he won't breathe a word of this to anyone. He knows better.

* * *

My pager screeching out at me, I look down to find a request for a consult. It's from Eliza, and I'm not in the mood to play games today. Putting on my serious face, I make my way down the corridor and down two flights of stairs to the nurse's station she has requested me to. Finding her leaning against a nearby wall, I stop a little short of her and double check my pager. "You asked for a consult."

"Can we talk?"

"You asked for a consult, Dr. Minnick." Folding my arms across my chest, she just stares at me. "Consult, no?"

"No." Shaking her head, I turn to walk away. "Arizona, wait."

"Eliza, I'm not doing this. I just, I don't-" She follows me into the stairwell but I keep up my pace.

"Stop, Arizona. At least hear me out." Gripping my wrist, I stop before I lose my footing. Turning, I find tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I shrug. "It is what it is."

"No, it's really not like that." She shakes her head and I furrow my brow. "Please, can we go somewhere to talk?"

Checking the time, it's almost lunch. "Five minutes."

"Thank you." Heading back up the stairwell, we slip into an on-call room and she locks the door behind us. _So much for five minutes._ "Please, just hear me out, okay?"

Giving her a slight nod, I take a seat on the edge of one of the bunks. "Arizona, I want to date you more than anything. You have to believe that. I just, this isn't fair to you. How do you think your friends will react when they find out? Do you think they will just shrug it off and wish you well? I don't. The way they've made me feel is horrible and I couldn't watch you go through the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't even have lunch in peace without them cornering me and spouting some vile words. I can deal with it, and I'm sure you can too, but why should you have to? Why should you have to be bullied too just because you are with me?"

"So let me get this right… You were willing to stop whatever we had going on because of how my friends would see it?"

"Yes." She sighs. "You don't deserve to be treated like that, Arizona."

"I'm a big girl, Eliza." Scoffing, I stand and straighten myself out. "Come with me."

"W-Where?" She questions as I take her hand and lead her out of the room.

"You'll see."

After a short elevator ride down, we arrive at the cafeteria. She stops short of the entrance and pulls me back out of view. "What are you doing, Arizona." Releasing her grip on my hand, she backs away and I smile.

"Look, just walk in there with me. No hand holding, just walk beside me. Let's get some food, and let's eat together." I move towards the double doors, and I can see she is hesitant. "Please?"

"Okay." Making our way around the outside of the tables, I know people are looking. Not just any 'people', but my so called friends. Glancing over at them, I try to hold back my anger. _How dare they make someone feel like that. They're supposed to be adults._

Standing in line, we both laugh and joke and talk in general. An intern joins in and I can almost see the steam coming from Jackson's ears. _I knew he would be the problem._ Taking our food and heading to an empty table, I watch as Avery stands, causing his chair to tip back. Throwing him a smile, I turn my back and sit. "Is he coming over?"

"What do you think?" She raises an eyebrow before dropping her gaze to what we _assume_ is lasagne.

"Robbins."

Turning, I find Avery towering over me. "Can I help you, Dr. Avery?"

"We wondered if you'd like to join us?"

"Thanks, but I'm good here." I smile. "I'm working with Dr. Minnick today. Figured it would be best to get to know her a little better."

"Sure." He gives me a questioning look and turns to leave. "Robbins, can I have a word?"

"Um, not right now. I'm trying to get lunch in. Maybe later."

"I'd really like to speak to you now, Robbins." He clears his throat and looks between Eliza and me.

"And I said no, Jackson."

"Why are you sitting with her?" He blurts out his question and I'm pretty sure he even catches himself off guard.

"You know what, I'm just going to leave." Eliza stands and I grab her hand. "Arizona, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay." Keeping a firm grip on her hand, I turn and face Jackson. "What is your problem?"

"I'm looking at it." Pointing his finger firmly at Eliza, she scoffs and shakes her head. "The sooner she leaves, the better."

"When did you become so nasty? You are supposed to own part of this hospital, Jackson. You are supposed to be an Avery. Right now, I see nothing but a bully."

"I-I, I don't understand why you are defending her!"

With this quickly turning into a slanging match, I move away from the table. "I'm not doing this here. If you want to discuss _your_ behavior, we will take this elsewhere."

"You're pathetic." He scoffs. "You were quick enough to shun April when she took Grey's job, but this is different… how?"

Watching as he looks between us, he focuses in on our hands. "Oh, you're sleeping with her. Explains it all." Shaking his head, he walks away and out of the cafeteria.

"Why does everyone always assume I'm sleeping with someone?" Rolling my eyes, Eliza gives me an awkward look. "I'm not, but that's all people seem to ask me lately. Do I look that way?"

"Not at all." She smiles. "You look pretty damn good to me."

Discarding our food, we both head out of the cafeteria, and away from prying eyes. We've both had enough of that for today. Right now I just want to finish my shift and get out of here.

* * *

Thank God this day is over. I'm beginning to wish it had never happened, but I don't regret what I said to Jackson. He needed to hear it. His behavior is unacceptable. It has been for some time. Yes, I feel bad for how I behaved when Eliza arrived, but I understand why she is here now. It isn't about Richard, and it isn't about us attendings. It is about the hospital and the surgeons of the future. She is here for genuine reasons, and I'm happy that one of those reasons is quickly becoming me.

Changed into my street clothes, I make my way out of Grey Sloan. Catching sight of Eliza, I give her my best smile, and she returns one of her own. Her eyes are glowing, and I'm happy that we are in a better place than earlier today. Stepping closer to her, she greets me with a kiss on the cheek, and my body responds instantly. Shaking those thoughts from my mind, I clear my throat and offer up a suggestion. "Wanna grab a drink?"

"You sure that's a good idea?" She raises an eyebrow and I laugh.

"Sure. Secrets out. I'm friends with big bad Minnick. Meh, what have we got to lose?" Shrugging, I take her by the hand and we fall into step together. "You okay with Joe's?"

"Sure. Guess I should visit the local watering hole, huh?"

"Oh, you definitely should." I smile.

"Just one for me, though. I'll have to come back for my car."

"You can crash at my place if you like." Eying her intently, I can see that she is thinking about it. "You don't have to. I don't want to put you on the spot."

"No, I'd love to crash at your place. If that's okay?"

"Of course it is." Reaching Joe's, we head inside and straight for the bar. I think we both deserve a drink after today.

Placing our order, we thank Joe for our drinks and find a table out of the way of everyone else. We aren't hiding, we just want a peaceful evening. "Thank you."

"For?" Furrowing my brow, I'm not entirely sure what Eliza is thanking me for.

"For today. For listening to me, and then for what happened during lunch."

"Sorry, I wasn't sure how you felt about that. I wasn't fighting your battles for you, but I'm sick of Jackson thinking he can just do and say as he pleases. I don't care who he is. He was out of line."

"I can handle it, Arizona." She smiles. "I'm used to this kind of attitude."

"That's not the point. You shouldn't have to _handle_ it. You are doing your job. I don't see the problem."

"That's just the way it is." She shrugs. "But thank you. It meant a lot."

"No problem." Raising my wine glass to my lips, I catch Eliza eying me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me," I whine.

"I was just trying to decide where to take you on our first date. Trying to gauge what you like." Her green eyes narrowing, I give nothing away. "Hmm."

"Do you want me to tell you what I'd rather do?"

"Sure." She nods.

"Lounge around. Pizza. Movies. Just doing nothing whatsoever."

Sipping on her wine, she smiles. "Nothing whatsoever? Like, nothing _at all._ "

"Well, I'm not ruling out everything, but nothing that's requires us to leave the house, maybe even the bedroom." Shrugging, I feel myself getting back into my groove. I feel my confidence resurface. Yes, Eliza Minnick gives me my confidence. It's been missing for some time, but it has returned when I need it most.

"So long as we get to watch movies and eat pizza in bed, that sounds like the perfect date to me."

"It does?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Definitely. Who doesn't want to spend the day in bed just talking about absolutely anything while piling on the pounds?"

"Wow!" I throw my head back laughing. "You make it sound so appealing."

"I know. I'm good at that."

Throwing me a wink, I motion for Eliza to come and sit beside me. "Come here. I can't hear you over this music."

"Mmhmm, you just want me closer." Smiling, she rolls her eyes playfully and slides across into my side of the booth.

"I'm not even lying." Nudging her shoulder, she leans into me and places a light kiss below my ear.

"I know." Placing her hand on my thigh, I close my eyes. "So, um… we're doing this?" She asks.

"We are." Raising her glass, I follow and gently clink. "To the start of something new."

"New, and exciting," I smirk.

"Very exciting." She focuses on my eyes and tilts her head to the side, slightly. "So, um…you have a guest bed, right? You know, since I'm crashing?"

"I'm sorry…I don't."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. You are all awesome. Remember…. Reviews = hugs. The best hugs, ever! That's three updates from me today… so I'm done for the night. X**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Okay, so this is new for me. I mean, dating isn't new, but being around someone as awesome as Arizona I'd definitely new. I'm used to the 'I'll call you' but never does kind. I'm not offended by that, I just haven't met someone who can match me in terms of work hours. When they figure out what my job entails, they run a mile. That's okay, though. I'd never put someone through that. I'd never expect them to sit at home waiting and waiting and not hearing from me because I was called in for an emergency. The long hours are hard enough for me, so anyone else isn't likely to stick around. Arizona, though? She knows exactly what it's like. She's….familiar.

I know her ex-wife was a surgeon too, so I guess she is used to the pages in the middle of the night. The plans that never happen because one of us is too tired, or both. The stolen kisses in a stairwell and then not seeing each other for the next ten hours. She knows how it is.

This, though… this is something else. I'm currently lay beside a sleeping blonde. A sleeping blonde that I've been desperate to spend time with since I arrived at Grey Sloan. A sleeping blonde that I plan on spending many many mornings with. Mornings, afternoons, _nights._ She has to be _the_ most peaceful sleeper, ever. I thought about checking her pulse at one point during the night, but I chose to watch her chest rise and fall instead. It seemed so much more pleasant.

Last night had ended pretty well considering the way the day had begun. I won't jump head first into a decision like that again, at least, not where Arizona is concerned. Honestly, I don't know why I let the staff get to me. I'm better than that, and I have every right to be at that hospital. From now on, they can suck it up, and get on with it. Leaving Joe's, we'd walked the long way home. It was a cool but pleasant night, and we decided that we could both use the fresh air. Not to so much to clear our minds, but just to breathe, and be.

We sat for hours just talking absolute nonsense to each other, and I loved it. I can tell that Arizona is the listening kind. Someone who would offer her shoulder to anyone who may need it. She's just… perfect. She knows what she wants, and once she lets down that guard I've been fighting with, she isn't afraid to be herself. She isn't afraid to point out what she wants. In an ideal world, Arizona Robbins would be on _my_ arm every day. In an ideal world, we'd wake up beside each other like this _every day._ In an ideal world, we wouldn't have to think about other people. _God, I need that idea world so bad._

"Hey, good morning." The sleep filled voice of Arizona causes me to flinch. Glancing down at those blue eyes staring back at me, I give her a smile.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" She asks, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I think so." I shrug. _I honestly don't know how well I slept._ "I think I woke once or twice."

"I slept better than I have in a long time." She smiles and rests up against the headboard with me.

"You did?"

"Yeah." A small sigh falling from her mouth, I smile. "I guess having you here settled me a little."

"How do you mean?" I quiz. _She definitely is quite some sleeper. I'll give her that._

"You make me feel more settled. I don't know how, and I'm not sure I can explain it, but I feel calmer when you are here."

"I like being here, Arizona."

"I like you being here. You know that you don't _have_ to be here, though?" _She's doing it again. She's unknowingly trying to push me away._

My lips pressing against hers, I choose to silence her in this way instead of with words. Maybe she needs actions from me, and not words. Maybe she needs to see that I'm interested, that I'm not going anywhere. That I find her extremely beautiful, and extremely hot. Arizona's lips parting slightly, I run my tongue along her bottom lip before moving down to her amazing jawline. That jawline could stop my heart in an instant, given half the chance.

Pulling Arizona down the bed a little, I straddle her hips, and the low moan she releases is enough to make me force my own hips down a little harder than expected. I want to get lost in her. I want to forget the world outside and stay like this forever. I want to show Arizona just how much I want to be here. With her. With us.

Her fingertips grazing my thigh, I refuse to lose her gaze. "I want to be here, Arizona. You have to know that."

Giving me a slight nod of the head, she pulls me down on top of her and smiles into another kiss. It's hot, and it's a little frenzied, but oh my god… it's amazing.

Her fingers curling beneath the hem of my tank top, I feel all air leave my body. _This is it. We are doing this._ A little hesitancy noticeable from the gorgeous blonde beneath me, I attach my lips to her neck and whisper "do it!"

And as if the universe isn't already laughing at us enough, a pager blares out around the room. _Fuck!_

"Seriously?" Pulling back, the look of disappointment on Arizona's face is mirrored on my own. "Damn it!"

Smiling, she sits up and wraps her arms around my waist. "One of us has to go to work." Placing a light kiss on my collarbone, she taps my legs and motions for me to move. "I guess this just made things a whole lot hotter for the rest of the day."

"Mm, no doubt about that."

* * *

So, it was Arizona that was called in. She assured me it would be okay to hang at her place, but I decided it would be best to head to the hospital with her. My shift starts in a couple of hours, so I may as well get stuck in a little earlier. Besides, I don't think it's a good idea to be alone after our little incident this morning. Wouldn't want to have to go solo. Not when I almost had the most beautiful woman I've ever seen underneath me a short time ago.

Stepping out of Arizona's car, we come face to face with Nathan Riggs. He seems like a nice enough guy. He's never given me any trouble, anyway.

"Hey, you guys carpool? Nice." He smiles.

"Yeah, it's nice." Arizona shrugs her bag up on her shoulder and locks her car. "For the trees."

Holding back my laughter, I fall into step with her, and Riggs heads off through the entrance. "The trees? Really?"

"Ugh! I know." Shaking her head and laughing, her adorable side comes out again. "I mean, I'm sure it is nice...for the trees. It's just, better for me." Throwing me a wink, she quickens her pace and reaches the elevator. "I'll see you at some point?"

"You definitely will." Giving her a nod, she steps inside and pops her dimples. _Adorable. Just adorable._

"Hey! MINNICK!" Turning, I find Alex Karev rushing down the corridor towards me.

"Dr. Karev." I smile. "Can I help you with something?"

"Arizona."

"Excuse me?" Furrowing my brow, I give him a confused look.

"You guys, are well…whatever it is you're doing, I mean-"

"Alex, spit it out."

"Just don't hurt her, yeah?" He gives me a hard glare and a little taken back. _Hurt her? Is that what he thinks of me?_ "I mean, I'm not trying to be the 'what are your intentions' kinda guy, but she's my friend."

"Well, hurting her wasn't in my plans, but it's good to know she has someone here who cares about her." I give him a smile and turn to leave.

"What does that mean?" Falling into step with me, he tries to slow my pace. "Minnick, what do you mean?"

"Look, I don't know what Arizona has told you, but she's going to need friends if we are going to be something."

"Why? She has friends here. Everyone loves her." He scoffs.

"Yeah, until they know about us. Everyone loves _her,_ but _everyone_ hates _me._ " Giving me a nod, he stops short and I continue on. Alex seems like a nice guy. Sure, he messed up before I arrived, but his work is impeccable, and he does his job very very well. I just hope that he really is there for Arizona, because I'm a pretty good judge of character, and the friends he claims she has now…I'm pretty certain they will abandon her when news gets around that she is dating the enemy.

 _And news spreads like wildfire around here._

* * *

 ** _On call room. Five minutes! A x_**

Smiling at my cell, I've never felt so relieved to hear from Arizona. It's been a long day, and I desperately want to get finished up here so that I can continue what we started this morning.

 ** _On my way. E x_**

Thinking about her underneath me… it leaves me a little short of breath. I'm almost certain that any nurses watching me walk by can read my mind, and are judging me, but I don't care. I know they know. The day has been filled will side glances and whispers. They're the worst for it. The difference is, they don't have an open opinion about it, and they don't give me a look of disgust.

Thankfully, my day has been spent with pleasant interns who love to kiss ass for surgery time and April Kepner. Dr. Kepner seems to get along with most people, and I'm happy that one of those people are me. She's not overly friendly, but she allows me to do the job I was hired to do, and she is a little more enthusiastic where the interns are concerned.

Reaching the door that I know Arizona is behind, I remove all thoughts of work and this hospital from my mind and step inside. Finding the gorgeous blonde stood leaning against the frame of the bunk, I close the door behind me and turn the lock. _Just in case._ "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Smiling, she pushes off the frame and moves a little closer to me. "I've been thinking about you _all_ day."

"Really? I thought it was just me who was having trouble concentrating." I shrug and close the distance a little more.

"Oh, no." She shakes her head. "Terrible trouble here too."

"Well, we will just have to fix that." Her being painfully close to me, I bite my lip and switch my gaze from her eyes to her mouth. _God, I could kiss her forever._ "What do you say?"

"Mmhmm." Is all she can give me. Her right hand coming to rest on my hip, I close my eyes and she runs her thumb under my scrub top, and against my bare skin. _Jesus._ She is electric. Everything about this woman screams hot and dirty, but when she touches me, it's soft and thought out. When she touches me, I lose all thoughts, and in that moment, she is the only person in the world. This room isn't here. The bed, the lamp, the walls, none of it exists when she is here. It's just us. The world doesn't matter. The world doesn't compare.

Her breath brushing against my ear, she places a kiss below and whispers. "Now, or?"

 _Oh god. Yes!_ But no. I cannot do this here. Arizona deserves more than an on-call room. She deserves more than all of the fumbling around people do around this hospital. She deserves time, and patience, and calm. She deserves to be told how beautiful she is and how much I'm enjoying being around her. She deserves so much more than this. "No."

Pulling back, she narrows her eyes and tilts her head. "No?"

"No." I shake my head.

"O.. Kay." She steps back and I take a hold of her wrist.

"I don't mean no, never. I just mean not right now." Taking her hands in my own, I tighten my grip and give her a small smile. "I was hoping you would be available for a date tonight."

"A date? Yeah." She smiles. "I'd like that."

"Great."

"What time and where?" She asks as she pulls my arms around her waist and drapes her own over my shoulders. "I really want to kiss you."

"I really want you to kiss me," I state as I lean in a little closer.

Her lips gently grazing my own, she swallows a low moan that slips from my mouth. It's not heated, but it is very welcome. I could kiss Arizona for the rest of my life and not tire. I could stay like this…for always. Her fingers locking behind my neck, she pulls me in closer and takes my bottom lip between her teeth. "I want to do so much more than kiss you, but I really want that date first."

"My place or yours?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"You wanted a date, so…my place or yours?"

"Um…I don't mind." She shrugs. "Your place?"

"Great. So, what time would you like this date to take place?" I smirk.

"Oh, now if possible." She laughs and I roll my eyes playfully.

"Patience, Arizona." Removing myself from the grip of this gorgeous woman, I straighten myself out and clear my throat. "Seven?"

"Seven sounds perfect." Moving towards the door, she unlocks it and turns the handle. Both stepping out, I give her a smile and pull the door closed.

"Seriously? You guys aren't even hiding it now?" Startled by the unexpected voice interrupting us, we both turn to face Meredith Grey. "I see you haven't come to your senses yet, Arizona."

"Meredith, please." She sighs and her shoulders slump a little. _She cannot be bothered with this._

"Dr. Grey, do you need either me or Dr. Robbins at all?"

"No, why would I?" She scoffs.

"Then I don't know why you are still standing here." Giving her a confused look, Meredith switches her gaze to Arizona.

"After everything Richard has done for you, stood by you in court, I just don't get it, Arizona. I don't understand why you are willing to lose friends for a little fun." Shaking her head, Meredith turns and leaves.

A little stunned, I simply stand and watch the surgeon leave. _Court?_

"I'll, um…I'll see you tonight, Eliza." Her blue eyes a little teary, I give a slight nod. "If anything changes, let me know. It's okay if you are busy."

She walks off down the corridor and I can see she is deflated. Why can't people be happy for others around this place? Do they just expect Arizona to remain single because they don't like who she is dating? This really has to stop. Pulling my cell from my pocket, I hit the message tab.

 ** _I'm only busy with you tonight, Arizona. Seven…no later. E x_**

Slipping my cell away, I square my shoulders and prepare to finish the rest of my shift. The sooner I get out of here, the sooner I can give Arizona all of the attention that she deserves.

* * *

 **Hit that review button, guys. Reviews = hugs. Another chapter today? Maybe two? Let me know…x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so a few things before we start. I hate doing this because this is a place for fic, not speeches, but it really needs to stop.**

 **1\. If you don't like this ship… don't read the fic. No one is making you.**

 **2\. I'll always love Calzona, but they kinda don't exist anymore. Not a lot I can do about that. I do, however, have plenty of Calzona fics should you wish to read them. Can't please everyone.**

 **3\. Please, for the love of god, create an account if you are going to send me hate. It's no fun otherwise.**

 **4\. This is a fic. It means FICTIONAL! Stop hating on JCap and Marika. All of these stories are FICTIONAL. Ariliza is FICTIONAL. Calzona was FICTIONAL. So the guest who left a review going on about botox and not being able to act… seriously, get a life. It's a story! Also, considering you hate this ship…you've managed to get to chapter six!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" I turn to find Jackson stood against the frame of my office door. His face says a lot, but I'm not doing this. I'm not going to sit here and argue with him over who is right and wrong. I have more important things to be getting on with.

"I did. I didn't page you for the sake of it, Avery." Motioning for him to come in, I stand from my seat. "Close the door."

"What's up?" He perks up. _Seriously?_

"What's up? You are joking, right?" Scoffing, I shake my head. "Are you happy, Jackson? Like, in your life?"

"Very happy." He nods.

"Sure you are. You have a beautiful daughter. Excelling in your job. You're even on good terms with April, I think."

"O...kay?" He furrows his brow.

"I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you have everything you need in your life right now. What I'm not happy about, is the fact that you seem to think that I cannot be happy."

"I don't follow…"

"Sure you don't. I'm trying to get my life back on track. I'm trying to find myself. I'm _trying_ to love again."

"Um-"

"So, I'd appreciate it if you and Grey back the hell off. Leave Eliza alone, and stop with the comments and looks. It's pathetic, it really is." Giving him a look of disgust, he seems to have shrunk. "I know you don't like what she is doing here, but you really have to suck it up. This isn't her fault or her problem. If you really want to blame someone, speak to your mother. Speak to the chief. Just back off, okay?"

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't trust her."

"You don't have to trust her. She's here to do a job, let her do it."

"Fine." He shrugs.

"Fine? This isn't a joke, Jackson. This is my life. Hopefully my love life. My personal life." I rub my temples and wave him away. "You can go."

"Arizona, I'm sorry." He slumps his shoulders and shakes his head. "I just hate all of this. The change, the uncertainty. We've all been through so much together. Jeez, we bought a hospital together. I'm just…I'm struggling with the change, okay?"

"We all are, Jackson. That doesn't mean you have to target Eliza. She really is a good person."

"If you're happy, then I'm happy for you. I don't know that I'll take to her anytime soon, but I won't involve you in any of this."

"Wow, thanks. Awfully kind of you." I scoff.

"Have a great weekend." He turns and leaves my office. Closing the door as he goes.

 _Oh, I plan on having a good weekend. The best!_

Powering off my computer, I remove my lab coat and grab my belongings. Checking the time, it's a little after five. I pull out my cell and hit the message tab.

 ** _Do we have a dress code for tonight? A x_**

Flicking off the lights, I double check I have everything and lock up my office for the weekend. Heading off down the corridor, I feel lighter. I hope Jackson will stand by his word. I guess time will tell. My cell buzzing, I glance at the screen.

 ** _I wasn't sure you would still come. Casual? E x_**

 ** _Oh, hell will freeze over before I cancel tonight. A x_**

 ** _Glad to hear it. E x_**

 ** _So, casual. Interesting… A x_**

 ** _Mmhmm, move that ass. E x_**

Smirking to myself, I'm lost in my own world. Before I realize it, I've hit the parking lot and I breathe a sigh of relief. After speaking to Jackson, I felt as though I could breathe a little better. A little easier. Its none of his business and I didn't want to have to give him the whole _let me be happy_ speech, but it's time for me to move on. It's time for me to be happy with everyone else around me. I don't care if people don't like us, it's a choice I've made.

I deserve to be happy. I deserve to go home to someone at night. I deserve another shot.

 _And I'll be damned if that doesn't happen._

* * *

Pulling up outside Eliza's place, I cut the engine and grab my things. I'm not going to lie, I totally have a bag in my trunk should I end up staying the night. _Here's hoping._ That can wait for later, though. I'll test the waters first.

Heading up the steps to her porch, I check how I look. She said casual, but her casual could be different from mine. "Hey!" Her door flies open and frightens me half to death. _Jesus!_

Placing my hand over my chest, I close my eyes and she laughs. "Don't do that." I pant.

"Sorry." She smiles. "Come on in, you look fine."

"Um?"

"I know you were checking out your outfit. You look pretty hot." Both of us laughing, I roll my eyes and internally chastise myself for getting caught. _Dork!_ I turn around to attempt to deny it, but I'm caught up in a soft kiss. _Wow! Not what I was expecting._

Pulling back, I'm disappointed at the loss of contact. Strong arms wrapping around my waist, I lean into Eliza's body and sigh. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Awful." She states.

"Why?"

"I thought you were upset. I mean, I know you were… I could see it, but I thought it may have ruined our plans for tonight. I didn't think you'd come by."

"Honestly, I'd thought about canceling, but then I had a serious word with myself and all was okay." Smiling, she runs her thumb along my bottom lip and leans in for another chaste kiss.

"I hope you weren't too hard on your beautiful self?"

"Sometimes I have to be." I shrug. "I'm my own worst enemy when I want to be."

"Well, that can stop right now." She shakes her head. "No more of that."

"Okay." I smile. "So, what's the plan for our date night?"

"This is it. You're looking at it."

"At what?" I flinch at the sound of the doorbell.

"Excuse me for a minute." Moving away from me and towards the door, Eliza sees to her visitor and returns with three pizza boxes. "Pizza?"

"Uh… yeah." I scoff. "Always."

"Phew!" She feigns relief. "Thought I'd messed up for a moment."

"Ah, I see what this is." Giving a nod, I take the boxes from Eliza and make myself comfortable on the couch.

Boxes scattered over the coffee table, she joins me with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "So classy. Pizza and wine."

"What more could a girl want, huh?" Laughing, I scoot a little closer to her and give her a dimpled smile. "This is great."

"It's hardly an exciting night on the town, Arizona." She rolls her eyes playfully and I notice they've darkened a little.

"I don't need a night out on the town, though." _I really don't._ "This is perfect."

"You're sure? I feel like you should be wined and dined." She smiles.

"Oh, there is plenty of time for that. I just…it's not really me anymore. A night in is just as good." Taking a bite of my pizza, her eyes are on me. Burning into my soul. "What?"

"Nothing." She blushes.

Narrowing my eyes, I give her a questioning look and look away. "I spoke to Jackson earlier."

"Oh not again. Why can't they just leave it alone?"

"I called him to my office, actually." I turn in my seat, pizza in hand. "I'm hoping I've put an end to his childish behavior."

"What happened?"

"I just asked that he stop. I'm tired of this, and I know you are, too." I sigh. "Isn't it wearing you down?"

"A little, yes." She agrees. "I just want to be able to relax around you. Around everyone else, too. I'm not a bad person, Arizona. I just hope they will see that one day."

"They will. They have to." I smile. "What you are doing is good for the hospital. Sure, I didn't see it at first, but I realized pretty quickly."

"I know you did." Pouring our wine, she hands me a glass and sits back in her seat. "I never thought we would get to this point, you know?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect this, either." I agree. "It's all kinda new to me again. It's, um…it's been a while."

I feel the immediate blush creep up my face, and Eliza places a reassuring hand on my arm. I give her a smile, and she returns one of her own. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I, uh…no." I shake my head. "Thanks, but it's in the past now. I've come to terms with my choices, and now I'm learning to live with them."

"Choices?" She asks.

"Yeah, you must wonder where my daughter is?"

"I had, yes…but it isn't any of my business. Figured you'd tell me if and when you wanted me to know." She smiles. "I know you have a past, Arizona. We all do. Some different than others but they are all 'pasts' nonetheless."

"Yeah, my past is um…interesting. Devastating for many different reasons, but interesting." I snort. "Sofia, my daughter…she lives in New York."

"Was that a joint decision, or?"

"In the end, it was, kinda. It got a little nasty before that, though. Lawyers, court, just…not good." I shrug. "But, I see her whenever I have the chance to, and she will be staying with me at different times throughout the year. I don't want to interrupt her school time or her routine right now. She's still settling in."

"Do you miss her?" Eliza asks, barely above a whisper.

"More than anything." I sigh. "She's happy, though, and that is all that matters. I chose to let her go."

"You chose?"

"Yes. I was granted full custody of her." Sipping on my wine, I settle back in my seat and decide that this conversation is over.

"So, what about you?"

"Um, not a great deal to tell, really." She laughs.

"Oh, I find that hard to believe." I raise an eyebrow but she simply shrugs. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

Falling into a comfortable silence, I take in my surroundings. Considering Eliza hasn't been in town too long, her place is pretty homely. It's actually quite adorable. I quickly notice that there aren't any pictures around. That is something I will address down the line. I don't want to spook her with my questions, and I don't want this night to become anymore depressing than it is becoming.

"I thought about you all day." Eliza's words falling from her lips, I turn to give her a smile. She's staring at me, and it's making my body respond. _Is this a good idea? Is it the right time?_ "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out."

Sat staring back, I'm finding it hard to come up with any words. My mind is blank, and all I see is those amazing green eyes boring into my soul. She takes my silence as a bad sign and shakes herself from whatever she has got going through her mind. "I, uh-" Cutting herself off, she stands and moves away from me. Heading off into the kitchen, I war with myself for being such an idiot. I didn't mean to silence myself, I just haven't had anyone feel this way for me in a long time. Too long. I'm totally off my game, but this has to stop. I have to get back to how I used to be. My confidence _has_ crept through since meeting Eliza, but I need to pick up the pace a little. I need to pick up the pace before this crumbles around me. _Come on, Robbins. Get with it._

Standing, I straighten myself out and make my way into the kitchen. Finding Eliza stood braced against the kitchen counter, I place my hand on the small of her back and sigh. "Eliza?"

Turning to face me, I find a tear stained face. Her gaze dropping to the space between us. "Hey, don't be upset, please?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to scare you off. If things are happening too fast, I get that. I can totally slow it down."

"I don't want you to slow it down." I smile. Curling my fingers, I lift her jaw and meet her gaze. "I _really_ don't want that."

"I mean, I've never been the clingy or needy type, and I'm not trying to be like that, but-"

"I look for you…all day." _Okay, come on Robbins. Don't back out now._ She has to know that I want this. It's all I want. "When I um, when I turn a corner, or I pass by one of the scan rooms…uh, getting on an elevator…I hope that maybe I'll just catch a glimpse of you."

I've gotten her attention, and now I don't know if I'm about to scare her off. _Too late to back down now, though._ "And when I…see you, every time it makes me catch my breath. Just a little. And my heart is beating fast, and my palms sweat." _This is it. Girl, you are back._ "Seeing you, talking to you, and touching you…it's all I can think about."

"It is?"

Giving a simple nod, she fists her hand in my shirt and guides me backward. Spinning me, she leads me off down the hallway and up the stairs. My heart is pounding and yes…I have sweaty palms. Why break the habit of a lifetime? Her lips attached to my neck, I can feel her all over my body. I want this. She wants this. Screw everyone else.

 _Eliza Minnick has brought me to life again. The life I've so desperately longed for since before I can remember. Tonight is about us, and I'm more than ready._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys! Hit that review button! Will try to get a few updates out tomorrow. x**

 **Oh, and yes...I did just use last nights elevator scene because, well...why not. It was adorable and perfect and oh my god...legs were tangled in sheets! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**You're welcome…..:)**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

This is it. Our time is now. I'd like to think that I'm a confident person, but Arizona sends my head into so much of a spin, I'm not entirely sure what I am. Who I am. Her words… they send me crazy. Her smile, her laugh… it's all I want to see and hear. I just, I don't know. I want her, and yes, I have her, but sometimes it feels like it's not enough. Even when she is wrapped up in my arms, it's not enough. I'm not sure it will ever be enough.

Reaching my bedroom door, I hesitate for a second. _This is definitely the right time._ She has just said these things to me, about touching me, and looking for me, and I know that now is the right time, but is it? Surely it has to be. Surely we are adult enough to know when is the right time. This isn't just lust. I want this. She wants this. "Arizona." I gasp. Her fingers tangled in my hair, her nails scraping my scalp, I can't bare this any longer. My body is desperate for her touch.

"Mm?" She murmurs. _God, she is hot._

"You want this, right?" I hate myself for even asking and running the mood, but I don't want her to regret anything.

"More than anything, Eliza." She moans as she runs her hands up and under my shirt. Her fingertips grazing my bare back, I shudder.

"Y-You're su-"

"Shut up." She smiles into another kiss and uses her elbow to open the door. "Please, just shut up."

 _That's hot. Authoritative Arizona is extremely hot._ Biting my lip as she pulls back and guides me into the room, I kick the door shut and grip onto the hem of her shirt. "You've no idea how much I want this. How much I want _you._ "

My mind in overdrive, I lift and remove her shirt. Throwing it god knows where I take in the view before me. _Holy crap!_ Her body, it's a masterpiece. I could look all day long, but I'm too hell bent on touching right now. I'm in too deep to care about anything other than the task at hand.

Sliding my hand around Arizona's back, I run my fingers up to her shoulder blade. Her eyes have changed to a deep blue and I could get lost in them given half the chance. She gives me a smile and I flick the clasp of her bra. Watching it fall from her shoulders is like a private show in itself. She really does have the most beautiful body. "Jesus!"

"Arizona is fine." Whispering, she attaches her lips to my neck and it takes everything within me _not_ to fall to my knees. She pulls me back towards my bed, and as her knees connect with the edge, she falls backward… taking me with her. "Eliza, you are wearing too many clothes."

"I am." I smile as I sit up, straddling her hips. Lifting my own shirt, I throw it against the far wall and watch her eyes turn even darker. _This is something else. She is something else._ Smiling, I lean down and captured her lips. My own already feel bruised but I'm not worried. If I have anything to do with how this weekend ends, it will involve a lot more than bruised lips.

Sliding down, I become flush with Arizona's body. The masterpiece beneath me is almost too much to bare, but it's okay. It's okay because I'm about to experience it in its entirety. I'm about to experience Arizona Robbins, and I swear she is about to ruin me.

Her fingers playing with the zipper of my jeans, I close my eyes and take in the close proximity of her hand. Forcing my hips down against her own, she hisses and forces hers up to meet mine. "Mm." Is all I receive. I love this. I love the effect I have on her. It just feels… right.

My zipper lowered and my button popped, I remove myself from the gorgeous blonde beneath me and begin sliding the denim down my thighs. "I want that ass naked when you get back on this bed."

The shock of those words causing a flood of wetness to gather between my legs, my panties quickly follow. Stepping back towards the bed, I place my knee between Arizona's legs, remove the denim that is causing me issues, panties joining them on the floor, and run my hands up her thighs. Soft, strong thighs. My knee moving up further, she whimpers and I have to contain myself. I want her right now. I want her to come undone beneath me, but this view is too delightful to pass up right now. "Hot." I groan as I settle down partially on top of her.

"Mm, not so bad yourself." Her hand running up my stomach, she unclasps my bra and watches as it falls from my shoulders. "Oh god." Her eyes roll and I throw her a smile.

"See something you like?"

"Like is an understatement." Pulling me down into a heated kiss, she parts her lips and I happily run my tongue along her bottom lip. She tastes so good. Too good, almost.

My thumb brushing against her hardened nipple, my throat runs dry and I feel my legs closing. I have to stop this wetness from gathering. I have to control myself right now. Arizona is doing everything to my body and I'm ready to pounce.

Working my way down her body, I place light kisses between her breasts, taking one in between my teeth and watching on in delight as she lets out a deep throaty moan, around her naval, and along her hip. She's writhing and moaning and I swear I could come right now. The sounds and the movement coming from her? _Wow!_ Her legs parting, I graze my fingertips up the inside of her thigh. The soft silky skin sending shivers down my spine, I follow it with light kisses. This body deserves to be worshiped. Worshiped and loved in every possible way.

My hand coming to rest above blonde curls, Arizona incoherently mumbles and I know I'm giving her what she wants. Hell, I'm giving _me_ what I want, and that is Arizona. My hand slowly moving down, I run my thumb down the length of her center and smile as she gasps in pleasure. I've never felt or experienced wetness like it. Gathering what I feel I need to, I tease her entrance before slipping a single finger inside.

The moan she releases is more than I ever could have imagined and in this moment…. I know that this woman will be the best there ever could be.

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

My entire body is on fire… I'm not sure I've ever felt this way. My nerve endings are screaming for release, and this woman, this goddess, is giving me every single thing I could ever need. I need more. I need her. Arching my hips, she slips in another finger, and I swear my entire world turns black. Nothing. I've no words. Strong, yet gentle fingers expertly work their magic and I allow my body to experience every emotion I'm currently feeling.

She kisses the inside of my thigh and before I know it, my world is spinning once again. I can't hold on much longer, and I'm not sure I want to. I've needed this for so long. I've needed to feel that connection with another woman for so long. Now I have it, I'm not letting it go. Eliza Minnick is giving me my life back. She is allowing me to be me. Leg or no leg, I've never felt more _normal_ than I do now.

That hot white burning sensation rising from the pit of my stomach, I close my eyes and allow my entire body to take over. My mind completely closed, I feel nothing but complete satisfaction. Satisfaction for my life. Satisfaction for the direction in which it's going, and satisfaction for the woman currently grinding above me. "Y-Yes, oh god." The words falling from my lips, she gently skims her thumb where I need it. My bundle of nerves throbbing like never before, she applies a little extra pressure and groans.

"Jesus, Arizona. You are so hot!" Her pace increasing, I place my palm on my forehead and meet her thrusts. "So freaking hot."

"Oh god, yes. E-Eliza, shit…. Y-Yes!" My world crashing around me, she climbs up my body and places soft kisses up my neck.

Her breath washing over my ear, I could stop breathing right now. "Come for me, Arizona."

Gone. Done. I'm finished. A scream ripping from my throat, I pull her down flush against me, and she keeps up her pace. Riding out my orgasm, I continue to meet her thrusts and smile against her neck. "Y-You are something else."

"Mm, so are you."

Flipping us, I find myself on top of Eliza a second later. Her fingers slowly pulling out, I moan and grind down against them. "Unbelievable."

"A-Arizona, this is going to be quick. I need you." She whispers as I place light kisses along her collarbone. "Please."

Wanting to give her exactly what she wants, I slide my hand down her body and run two fingers up her soaked folds before entering her swiftly. _Fuck!_ Wet is the understatement of the century, but let's go with it. "You're soaked."

"I know." She smirks against me. "All because of you."

My own body responding once again, I grind down against my own hand and we fall into an amazing rhythm. "Arizona?" She moans.

"Mm?" My mind too far gone, I have no words.

"I-I want you to come with me." _Oh, that's happening whether you want it or not._ Smiling and placing a heated kiss on those full lips, I quicken my pace. My own breath becoming ragged, our hips meet my hand. I can feel her walls squeezing my fingers, and it throws me a little. Resuming my pace, I pump hard. Fingers curling inside of her, I feel her body stiffen. "Fuck, Arizona. Yes! Oh, oh yes!"

My name falling from her mouth like that, her words cause me to topple over the edge and we both come…hard. "I want you like you would never believe." My words echoing around the room, I know this night isn't over. It's so not over. My body dropping down on top of her, we catch our breath and fall into a comfortable but much-needed silence. This woman is what I've been waiting for. She is the breath of fresh air I've needed for so long. She is… perfect.

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Waking to the sound of rain pelting the windows, I find Arizona barely covered. Reaching forward and pulling the sheet up over us, she snuggles back down into my chest and her breathing becomes even again. I may not be sleeping well lately, but having her beside me is making things a whole lot easier. Instead of waking and thinking about work, I'm waking to think about her. Only her. She's both beautiful and mysterious and I'm truly in awe of her whenever I look at her.

Her curls are splayed across my chest, and her scent is comforting. She is comforting. I know she's a snuggler, and I'm totally fine with that. She can wrap herself around me whenever she likes, I ain't about to complain. A crash of thunder jolting her from her sleep, I glance down to find her blue eyes flickering open. _Those eyes._ I smile at her. _Those eyes that look for me. Me._ How did this even happen? How did I get this woman beside me when my life at the hospital is anything but good? She saw me, and she gave me a chance. Professionally _and_ personally.

"Stop thinking."

"Huh?" I furrow my brow as I glance down and find her sleeping form still perfecting in place.

"Thinking. Stop." She mumbles. "I can hear you."

"No, you can't." I laugh. Her fingers toying with my naked hip, I settle my head back and close my eyes. "That feels good."

"Yeah?" She lifts her head and smirks at me. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Thank you." I smile and run my thumb across her cheek. "For everything." She gives me a confused look and it's clear that she's waiting for me to give her a little more. "For giving me a chance. Us a chance."

"I'd be a fool not to." She states and props her head up on her hand. Elbow bent. "This feels right. It feels like I'm right where I should be."

Running my fingertips through her messy curls, I give her a genuine smile and I know in that moment that this could be amazing. We could be amazing. All I want is someone I can share my life with. Someone I can laugh with. Someone I can love. It's early, but Arizona is the woman I want those things with. Arizona is the person I want to stay up with until early morning talking about everything and anything. Arizona is the one. "You _are_ where you should be." I smile. "Exactly where you should be."

A crash of lightning brightening the room, I notice a single tear falling from her beautiful eyes. "Hey." I furrow my brow and she drops her gaze. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Her voice breaking, she shakes her head and settles back down on my chest. "Just happy tears."

"You promise?" I whisper.

"Yeah." Sighing, she draws circles on my bare stomach. "I thought I'd screwed up. You know, earlier."

"I find it hard to believe that you could ever screw up, Arizona." My statement is genuine, but she laughs it off.

"Oh, I wish that were true. I've screwed up many times in the past." I appreciate her honesty, but nobody is perfect.

"Yeah well, me too." I shrug. "You know, I love this whole being naked in bed with you situation. It's kinda fun."

"Yeah?" She perks up.

"Yeah, and very very hot." Shifting a little, I move down and come face to face with this gorgeous woman in my bed. _Maybe, our bed?_ "You know what else is hot?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What's that?" She smirks.

"You." My lips grazing her neck, I drape my leg over her hip and push her back onto the bed. "And for the record, you are a bottom."

 _Top, bottom, I don't care….This woman is here for me, and only me. This weekend is going to be the best of my life, and no matter what happens Monday, I know that I have everything I need right here. I have Arizona, and she is the only one that matters. Her opinion is the only one of importance to me._

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys! And thanks for reading….I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of your reviews and awesome words. Means the world.**

 **I'm hopeful that one day everyone will get along :) In the words of Sara Bareilles….. "And I know, that holding us in place, is simply fear…of what's already changed."**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

Jesus christ. That's all I have. I don't quite understand when or how my life took a turn for the better, but it has, and I swear it's the renewal of energy that I needed. It is the pure beaming light that I've needed in my life for some time now. I know we have a long way to go, but this journey is one that I'm more than ready for. It's one I've thought about so much since my life changed. Not only when my marriage ended, but when my daughter left for another state. The only thing that kept me going when Sofia left was my job. Sure, I work hard anyway, but I really threw myself into my work. I had to. It was the only thing that was real anymore. It was the only 'norm' in my life. It was hard, but it worked. Eventually, I'd given up on any chances of finding someone who could make me feel like me again. I'd given up on ever finding love again. I don't know how the future will pan out, but I do know that Eliza isn't a one night stand. She isn't someone who I can pass my time with. She makes me feel like I should. I don't feel inferior to her, ever. I know she has a job to do which may suggest the opposite, but she doesn't make me feel like that. She makes me feel…whole.

Glancing to my side, I smile as I catch sight of her sleeping form. She doesn't seem like the cuddling type, but I got that wrong. Her arm draped over my midsection tells me otherwise. I've lay awake for the past hour, and she hasn't once moved. _And she says I sleep well._ Giggling to myself, I try not to wake her. As much as I love her being awake, her half naked body beside me is telling me to wait a little while longer. Turning onto my side, I settle down and face her. "You are something else." I think out loud, barely above a whisper. I want her to know all there is to know about me. My faults, my past, my family, my daughter…my life, I just don't know that she will be as understanding as she has been so far. People say they aren't judgemental and that it is none of their business, but when a relationship turns serious, people change. I know better than anyone how much people change.

Would she run at the first hint of my past? Would she be understanding and supportive of my choice to allow Sofia to leave? Do I tell her _everything?_ I don't know. I don't know where to begin, or where to end. Does Eliza have a past similar to mine? I'm not talking plane crashes and car crashes…I'm talking everything else. Time will tell, I guess.

Running my fingertips up her bare arm, I bring them along her shoulder and to the nape of her neck. Her skin is silky smooth, and I could happily run my hands all over her body all day long. Her body stirring beside me, I still my movements. Her green eyes flickering open, she gives me a lazy smile and stretches her body out. The sheet covering her chest dropping further and further down. My eyes glance down her body and my mouth runs dry. _I was beneath that last night._ Shaking myself from my thoughts, I return my gaze to her face and find her smirking. "What?" I croak out.

"Didn't you get enough of this last night?" Pointing at her body, I clear my throat and smile.

"Sorry, I kinda find it hard to concentrate on anything else when I'm in bed with a body like that." Shrugging, I lie back and sigh. "Awesome night."

"Yeah?" She turns to face me and props her head up on the palm of her hand. Running her fingers along my collarbone, it sends a shiver down my spine. "I kinda half expected you to be gone this morning."

"You did?" I furrow my brow. "Why?"

"Well, more the fact that you had been paged, but I don't know." She shrugs. "I just don't want to move too fast for you, and a sleepover may have been one step too far right now."

" Oh, I love sleepovers." I smile.

"That's great. Good to know." She states before moving painfully close to me. "Fancy another sleepover?"

"Always." I nod. "When?"

"Tonight?" Her eyes narrowing, I bite my lip. "Unless you have things to do."

"Tonight is perfect. Just, I video call my daughter tonight, so I'd be unavailable for a little while."

"That's no problem at all. I can come by later."

"Kinda hoped we'd spend the day together." I give Eliza a questioning look and she raises an eyebrow. "I can just see you tonight, though." _Back tracking a little, I internally chastise myself._

"You want to spend the day with me?"

"Of course, I do. You sound surprised." Placing a soft kiss on my shoulder, she trails a path up to my neck and finally meets my own lips. "Doing that isn't going to make me want to spend time with you any less."

Smiling as she pulls back, her eyes sparkle. "I wasn't sure how you wanted this to go."

"How do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, I figured you probably like your own space, and that a night or two through the week would be what you wanted to spend with me." I can see the uncertainty in her eyes, but she couldn't be further from the truth.

"No, you are totally off base with that," I state.

"So…sleepover tonight. Your place or mine?" She quizzes.

"Mine?" I ask.

"Sounds good." Placing light kisses along my jawline, she shifts a little and settles down on top of me. "But first, there is something I have to do." Her mouth all over me, she moves further down my body and I know I'm in for one hell of a morning.

"Oh."

* * *

We arrived at my place a few hours ago. So far, we have done nothing whatsoever. I mean, it's Saturday, we both have the day off, and it's pretty cold outside. So, here we are, on my couch, a throw wrapped around us both, and the fire roaring in front of us. The idea was to start a movie marathon, but we got a little distracted and opted for a major make out session instead. _Obviously._ We have both napping on and off, and right now, in this moment…my life seems pretty freaking good. Why wouldn't it? I have a gorgeous woman lay between my legs while I run my fingers through her hair, and she has on a hoody of mine. It's just…it's a beautiful sight. _She_ is a beautiful sight. "God, it's been so long since I've done this."

"Me too." Eliza agrees. "Too long."

"How long?" I quiz. _Maybe she will give me some sort of insight into her past._

Turning a little, she glances up at me with a worried look. _What is that look?_ "It, um…I, I've never done this." _Is she embarrassed?_ That has totally thrown me. Why would she look so concerned about that? Kinda makes me not have to worry about crazy exes showing up, but it also saddens me that she has never lounged around all day with someone who is crazy about her. Yes, I'm crazy about her. I'm not going to lie.

"Okay." I nod.

"Now I look like a right idiot." She scoffs. "Pathetic, even."

"Um…" Furrowing my brow, I'm a little lost. "Why does it?"

"Who _hasn't_ done this before? Seriously? Pathetic." She turns away from me and sighs as she settles back into place. "It's not that I have never wanted to, I just…I've never found anyone I want to do this with."

My heart catches in my throat and my stomach tightens. _She found me?_ Not wanting to say too much, but not wanting to give her nothing at all, I run my hand up and down her arm. "I like having you here with me."

"You'd tell me if you didn't, though?"

"Eliza, I'd never tell you I don't want you here. You being here has allowed me to be myself more than I have in about two years." She turns back to face me and gives me a small smile. "Before you, I spent my entire time at the hospital. I didn't want to come home. I had nothing here to come home to. Sure, De Luca is great and he's awesome company, but I wasn't here very often."

"Why?" She questions.

"Honestly?" I ask.

She sits up, turns to face me, and crosses her legs underneath herself. Taking my hands in her own, she gives me a sad smile. "Yeah, honestly."

"Sofia." I sigh. "The only thing I had left when I was divorced was my daughter. Then she left too and I had never felt so alone. Home reminds me of her. Her pictures, her drawings, her bedroom. It's hard most days, but you have become a very welcome distraction."

"Distra-"

"No, not like that. I'm not _using_ you as a distraction. I just…you have given me a reason to come home. I like being here with you. I also like being at your place with you."

"So…"

"So, I like being with you. Period." I shrug. "I don't want you to tiptoe around me, and I don't want you to worry that you aren't doing things right. I just want you to be you, Eliza." Running my thumb along her knuckles, I tighten my grip. "I need you to be you. I need normal. I've had enough sympathy and whispering around me to last me a lifetime."

"I just worry that I may say something out of term and upset you." Her gaze dropping to our hands, I know something is on her mind.

"Look, I'm not easily offended, so if you ever feel like you need to ask me something, or tell me something…I'm a great listen." I narrow my eyes. "I know you know things about me, but please, if you are wondering about anything anyone has said, or what you have overheard, at least let me give you my side of the story before you make your decision."

"My decision?" She quizzes.

"About us. About me."

"Oh, no." She shakes her head. "I want this. Totally."

I smile and nod. "Me too."

"But, um…would you tell me what happened one day?"

"Tell you what happened when?"

"Your past. Why someone as beautiful as you is single?"

Running my fingers through my hair, I sigh. "You want to know about my past." It's not a question that falls from my lips. It's more of a statement.

"Only if you will tell me. You don't have to."

"I, uh-" Cut off by the sound of a video call coming through on my computer, I shoot up from the couch and rush towards the sound. "Sorry, I have to get this."

Taking a seat, I find Eliza smiling and nodding towards me as she stands. "Do you want me to leave the room?"

"No, not at all." I motion for her to sit back down. "Stay."

Hitting the call button, I'm greeted by the most beautiful face in the world. My daughter. My Sofia. "MOMMY!"

"Baby girl. Hi." My smile mirrors my daughters and I feel a calm settle within me. "You got so big since last time I spoke to you."

"Have not." She laughs.

"Have too." My heart melts at the picture in front of me and I want nothing more than to climb inside my computer screen and give her a hug. "Mommy has missed you."

"I miss you too." Giving me a toothy smile, I laugh out loud. "Can you come by and see my bedroom?"

"Oh, baby." I smile. "I'd love to, but mommy isn't so close by, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." She sighs. "When can you come?"

"Oh, I don't know, sweetie. Soon, I hope." Trying to reassure my daughter, I put on my best front. Behind the mask, though….I'm crumbling. We have this conversation every week, and every week we both end our call sad and disappointed. "How is school, Sof?"

"Awesome." _She gets that word from me._ "I'm the best in my class."

"You are?" I raise an eyebrow. "I'm so proud of you."

"Mama says I can have a treat if I behave all of this week, too." She nods, proud of herself.

"That's correct. No good behavior means no treat." I give her my authoritative glare. "Are you behaving at home, too? That is just as important."

"Mmhmm." She smiles. "The best."

"That's because you are my best girl." Glancing to my left, I find Eliza stood beside me with coffee. I give her a smile and nod for her to put it down beside me. Mouthing thank you, she smiles and moves away.

"Who's that?" Sofia questions. I'm pretty sure my daughter didn't see her, but she has grown up around me, and neither of us usually miss a thing.

"Mommy's friend." I smile as I take my coffee cup between my hands.

"What's their name?" My daughter asks. _Here come twenty-one questions._

"Eliza." Sipping on my coffee, I watch as Sofia shrugs her shoulders.

"That's a funny name." She laughs. "I like it." _So my daughter thinks Eliza's name is funny, but not mine? Something is off here._

"You do? I'm sure Eliza would be happy that you like her name." Throwing my daughter a wink, she grins back at me and we both laugh. Glancing at the time, I'm a little disappointed at the time. "I think it's almost time for you to sleep, little lady."

"Not little. I'm a big girl, mommy." She rolls her eyes and I swear I could kill my ex-wife for showing her that move.

"Right, yes. You're a big girl." I roll my own eyes playfully and Sofia laughs. "Did mama need to speak to me about anything?"

"MAMA….Do you need to speak to mommy?" Sofia yells around the room and I turn down my volume a little. Little body, huge lungs. I hear a familiar voice in the background and then my daughter turns back to the screen. "Nope." She shrugs.

"Well okay then." I smile.

"Mama says hi."

"Please tell mama I say hi, too." The sound of bedtime being yelled through my speakers, Sofia giggles and blows me a kiss.

"Bedtime now, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby girl. Goodnight." Ending my call, I sit back in my seat and sigh. I always feel emotional when I've spoken to Sofia, and tonight is no different. Trying to hold back my tears, I prop my elbows up on my desk and place my head in my hands. _God, I hate this._ She is happy, and that is all that matters.

"Hey." A soft voice calls from behind me. Arms wrapping around my waist, I lean back into Eliza and my emotions get the better of me. "You okay?"

Giving a very slight nod of the head, I take a few moments to compose myself before I power off my computer. "I'm sorry." I smile.

"For what?" Eliza furrows her brow.

"For being like this. I just hate how far away she is." Standing, I wrap my arms around myself and head back to the couch. "So you wanted to know about my past?"

Sitting down beside me, Eliza places a reassuring hand on my thigh and smiles. "There's no rush. Whenever you want to tell me, I will be here to listen. If you ever want to tell me, that is."

"No time like the present, right?"

 _I trust Eliza enough to let her in on my life. She is genuinely interested in me, and I don't want any secrets between us. If that means I have to lay everything bare, then so be it…..I have to give her the opportunity to run before it's too late._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. You know what to do! Hit that review button.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Massive shout out to therealjcappers for encouraging me to continue this fic… and my regulars, of course. :)**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Watching Arizona interact with her daughter has to be the most adorable thing I've ever witnessed. Honestly, I wouldn't say she was a mother just by the few words we first spoke, but now that I know her, I see it right away. Listening to their conversation, it made my heart skip a beat. Sofia seems like a pretty bright kid, and I hope one day I get to meet her. _Woah, Minnick. Totally getting ahead of yourself right now._ I can't help but notice that Arizona's behavior has completely changed since she ended her call, and I'm not sure what I should do.

Right now, we are sat in silence. Silence because I don't know what to say, and silence because Arizona looks petrified to even start up this conversation. "You know, we don't have to do this?"

"No, it's okay." She sighs. "I just don't know where to start."

"Wherever you want to start." I smile and lace our fingers together.

"Um.."

"Wait." I stop her. "I just want you to know that I don't care about your past. I mean, I'm not worried about anything you may say. I just want to get to know you better. I want to know what you are all about. I want to know how _you_ dealt with your past, and how you feel about the people in your past so that I don't make the same mistakes they did."

"Mistakes?"

"Yeah, Arizona. Mistakes." I smile. "I'm sorry, but I'll never understand how I managed to be the one sat here with you tonight. I'll never understand why you chose to give us a go. I'll never understand why I'm the one spending time with you, and not someone else."

"I don't follow." She shakes her head.

"You were married, Arizona. You have a daughter. Yet somehow, I'm the one who shared a bed with you last night. I'm the one you kissed when you woke up this morning. I'm the one sitting here with you right now. Forgive me, but I don't understand."

"Sometimes I don't either, so you are not alone." She smiles. "Wait, that didn't come out right." She sighs. "What I meant was, I don't know how I ended up alone with nothing after having everything."

"So tell me?" I raise an eyebrow. "Purely casual. This isn't a shrink session." We both laugh, and I can see she is settling a little. _God, that laugh. I could die._

"Where do you want me to start?" She asks.

"Um, tell me about Sofia. She is adorable after all." Gaining a smile from the blonde sitting beside me, I can see she is happy to talk about her daughter.

"Hmm, Sofia. My beautiful Sofia." She smiles again. "She was, um, she was a miracle."

"How so?"

"Car crash." She sighs. "God, she was so small. Tiny. She shouldn't have made it, but she did. She was a fighter."

 _Oh. I didn't expect this._ "She seems like a bright kid, Arizona. You must be so proud of how she was raised. She adores you."

"Yeah. I'm very proud of my daughter." She gives a nod. "God, I remember the day we brought her home. I've never been so terrified in my life. I mean, I look after children. I keep children alive. But that? That tiny little baby in a car seat? It absolutely terrified me. I tried not to show it, but it did."

"Was Sofia always a plan in your relationship?"

"Honestly? No." Her gaze dropping, I curl my fingers under her chin and lift her head. "She wasn't a plan. I never wanted kids. Ever."

"So what changed?" I ask. _I don't want to seem too interested, but I genuinely am._

"She slept with her best friend." I can see the uncertainty in her face. It's not a hurtful look, but it isn't a happy look either.

"Wow, and you were okay with that?"

"No." She laughs and shakes her head. "I wasn't okay with it. I'd won a grant. I'd applied before I met my ex-wife. I found out a while later that I'd won it, and I couldn't turn it down. I mean, why would I? It was the opportunity of a lifetime."

"Of course." I nod.

"It was supposed to be for three years. She decided to come with me, and then it went wrong at the airport. We went our separate ways, and I only lasted a few months. So, I came home from Africa."

"Africa? Your grant based you in Africa?"

"Yeah." She puffs out a deep breath. "Quite a way away, huh?"

"Yeah." I agree.

"I came home a few months later. I didn't want to be away from her any longer. I just couldn't do it. We had just survived a maniac who shot up the hospital. We lost friends. Colleagues. Then I just disappeared."

"Hardly. You were furthering your career, Arizona."

"I know, but still." She shrugs. "When I came home, she didn't want to know. She wouldn't have me back. It hurt, but I understood. Then she told me she was pregnant with Mark's baby. Told me she wanted me to be a part of it. It was hard, and I struggled, but becoming Sofia's mother was the best decision I've ever made. That I'm certain of."

"So where is Mark now?" I ask. "Does he have regular contact with you and your ex-wife? And Sofia, of course?"

"No." A sadness settles on her face and I wonder if I've said something I shouldn't have. "H-He, um, he died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I place a reassuring hand on her knee and she gives me a sad smile.

"It's okay. You know, he was awesome. A great dad and a great friend. To both of us. We lost him in the plane crash. The same one that caused this." Pointing to her leg, I give a nod. "I may not have liked him at first, but he was a good guy. I was too wrapped up in my own issues to really grieve, but I did. In my own way, I did."

She sighs and I pull her into a strong embrace. I'm not usually one for providing comfort, mainly because I've never been given the opportunity, but it feels right. Holding Arizona like this feels right. "Our marriage wasn't good. It was terrible, even. I couldn't see past the fact that Callie had made the choice to take my leg, and it became consuming. I'd lash out and cause fights, but it was just my way of coping. She became my doctor instead of my wife. Always trying to fix me. Always trying to make things better. I didn't want that. I just wanted to feel normal. That feeling of normal, though? It never came. I felt completely detached from my own life. I couldn't play with Sofia. I couldn't put her to bed or bath her. It was hard. Some days I didn't even want to wake up. I wasn't myself. I would never be myself again. Or so I thought."

"But you came through it. She helped you come through it, no?" Her story is inspiring, and I need to know more.

"Kinda. We had a rough patch." Running her fingers through her hair, she has something on her mind. Something she's struggling to tell me. "Look, Eliza. What I'm about to tell you is something that may cause you to run. It's not who I am, and I regret it every day of my life."

"I'm not going to run, Arizona."

"I slept with another woman."

The silence is deafening. I wasn't expecting that to come from her beautiful mouth, but it has, and now it's out there in the open. _She cheated? She doesn't seem that kind of person._ Yes, I'm shocked, but I don't show it. I can't show it. I meant it when I said I wouldn't run, so I'm going to hear her out. "Okay." I give a simple nod and hope that she doesn't see through my uncomfortable demeanour right now.

"I didn't do it for the sake of it. I didn't do it to get back at her or anything like that. I just, she made me feel normal. In that moment, I felt like me again. I hadn't felt that in a long time, and things at home weren't good. I mean, they were better, yes, but it was far from how we used to be. I regretted it the moment it happened."

"And it all spiraled from there?" I ask.

"Yeah. I guess it is my own fault." Running her temples, I can see that Arizona has had enough for one night. I don't want to push this. I'm already going over everything in my head, so I can't even begin to imagine how she is feeling.

"I'm sure it wasn't like that. I mean, sure, it's a different way to go about things, but you had just gone through a life-changing experience."

"Please don't see me as a cheater. Yes, I did do it, but I made a mistake. I'm not that person. I have never been."

"I don't see you as a cheater, Arizona." Pulling back, I give her a genuine smile. "I do, however, want to kiss you." Gaining a nod of approval from the blonde in my arms, I lean in a little and press my lips to her own. _Soft, as always._ I feel like we've taken a step in whatever this is we have going on. I'd like to think that I'm going to become her girlfriend, but I don't want to chance that just yet. I don't want to tempt my fate. Our fate.

"God." She pulls back. "I thought you were going to walk out of that door."

"No chance," I state. _There is no way I'm about to walk away from this._ I've never felt this way about anyone else, and I've never felt so at peace with someone else. "You'll have to literally walk me out of that door if you want me gone."

Closing her eyes, she pulls me closer to her. Deciding to be a little bold in the moment, I straddle her legs and run my thumb along her cheek. A slight sigh falling from her lips, I smile and take in her absolute beauty. "Open your eyes, Arizona."

Watching that amazing blue appear, my heart melts and I want nothing more than to hold her forever. I _could_ hold her forever. It would be an absolute honor. "You are so beautiful, and I'm so happy that you chose me to be the one that you give this another go with."

"You've made me feel again, Eliza. You really have." She nods. "I just don't want my past to interfere with my future."

"It won't." I smile. "You have been honest and that is all I need. The fact that you have just told me that you slept with another woman while you were married speaks volumes. It really does."

"How?"

"How? Really? Well, it tells me that you are open about your past relationships. You aren't afraid to let people in, even though you try to close yourself off. You are proud of who you are, and well, you are freaking gorgeous. You have been through a lot over the years, but here you are, giving me a chance. Giving us a chance."

"Wow, you certainly have a way with words." She laughs.

"No, it's just the truth."

* * *

De Luca is working tonight… thank God. I mean, I'm not bothered that Arizona has someone else living with her, but it's awesome that we don't have to worry about him tonight. Should we wish to spend the night together, and I mean _really_ spend the night together… we can scoot on over to my place. It's no problem.

"Hey, Eliza?" Arizona calls down the hall and I stand. "Can you come here?"

Following her voice, I come face to face with her…naked! _Jesus christ!_ My mouth runs dry and I know that if I try to speak, nothing will come out. "Uh."

"Figured we could make use of our alone time together?" She raises an eyebrow and I nod, slack-jawed.

"I'm going to need those clothes gone, though." She runs her fingertips under my hoodie and against my bare skin. Shuddering, I close my eyes as she steps a little closer. "And I need them gone pretty soon."

Again, I nod. "S-Sure."

"You're not becoming shy are you, Eliza?" Tugging at the edge of my hoodie, she lifts it up and over my head. "Because what I have planned doesn't call for shyness."

Her eyes are the deepest blue I've ever seen, and I feel stuck. I can't move. I want to, god I want to, but… I can't. She's amazing. Arizona is like nothing I've ever witnessed before. Her entire being is simply miraculous. Every last inch of her is heaven. Stood in my bra and sweats, I shake myself from my thoughts. _Come on, Minnick. Pull yourself together.._

Turning me, she gently pushes me backward toward the bed, and as my knees connect, I hit the soft King size mattress beneath me. _Heaven. Pure heaven._

I don't know much right now, but I do know that I need to be with this woman. I need to beside her in every way possible. She is too good to lose. I may have nothing to compare this to, but I know that I don't need to. I know that I don't need to experience this with anybody else, and right now… I'm not sure I'd ever want to again as long as I live.

Arizona Robbins is under my skin, and right now… on top, too. This could be good. This could be _amazing._ Am I willing to give it a try? A serious try? Hell yes….

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Hit the review button. You know I love to see my regulars, and also newbies give me their thoughts! Tonnes of love x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for your recent reviews, I love them. Nice to have opinions and suggestions and I can promise you, I take them all on board, so watch this space.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

I've had an awesome weekend. One of the best. Eliza is smart, and although she is professional at work, and that is all anybody sees, I've seen a different side of her. I've seen the _true_ Eliza Minnick. I've seen her laugh, I've seen her contemplate, and I've even seen her cry. Yes, she has a heart… even though some would find that hard to believe. She has a beautiful personality, and I don't want to lose that. I mean, I don't exactly know what we are right now, but it's good. Things are good.

I guess it's a little early to be wondering what we are exactly, and I don't want to tempt fate, but the signs are all positive. Spending the weekend with her allowed me to lay some things out. It allowed me to be honest with her, but also give her the opportunity to stop whatever we have going on. Do I see her as girlfriend material? Hell yes. Do I wonder if she wants the same? I do. Her comment about never being settled at home with someone has made me think, but right now, I'm not worried. This is new for the both of us. Her more so, but still…it's new.

I can handle new. I can handle the uncertainty. What I can not handle, though, is the uncertainty continuing for a while. Sure, we both have things to think about, but I already pretty much have my decision set in stone. I want to be happy. I want to be loved again. _God, it's been so long._ I want to spend my evenings with her, and I want to experience things with her. I thought I'd never find anyone again. I thought I'd had my chance and totally blown it. Seems I haven't, and I'm not about to allow this to run its course and then walk away. Eliza is a part of my life now. That I know for sure.

Heading off down the corridor, I reach the cafeteria in record time. Today has been a good day, and my hope it's that nothing changes that. The weekend away from Grey Sloan meant that neither of us had to worry about any of the talk around this place. We didn't have to worry about a comment, or an opinion, or the looks Eliza usually gets. It was just us. Nobody else.

I'd like to think that Eliza can get to a good place with the rest of the staff, but they aren't making it easy for her. I just hate the idea of her sitting alone and eating. I hate the idea of the whispers and the childish behavior from the usual suspects. It's unfair, and it's unnecessary.

I spot her immediately. Her eyes and her smile. _God, she is beautiful._ It's not a forced beauty. It's just…she's natural. She's laughing with two nurses, and I want nothing more than to step up behind her and wrap my arms around her. I can smell her perfume, and it only reminds me of the amazing weekend we have just spent together.

"Hey." I smile. Dimples popping. "I'll just grab some food and then I'll come join you, yeah?"

"Sure." She nods.

I know there are eyes on me while I'm in the cafeteria, but I honestly don't care. It's childish behavior, and the sooner people get over it, the sooner everyone can get on with their lives…and their jobs. I settle for a salad box and head back to the table Eliza is at. The two nurses already sitting either side of her, I take a seat facing the three of them. "Hey, Dr. Robbins." Eliza smiles. "Busy day?"

"Kinda." I shrug. "That kid I told you about last night? Surgery wasn't as easy as I first thought." Rubbing my temples, Eliza gives me a sad smile.

"You fixed it, though, right?" Raising an eyebrow, I give her a nod. "I thought as much."

"So, your day?" I ask. Both nurses looking between us as we converse, I continue, not at all bothered by them. "Any problems?"

"Not so far." She sighs and sits back in her seat. "Plenty of time for that, though."

"Mmhmm." I agree.

"So you two are together, yeah?" Julie, one of the nurses asks. _Wow, she's not shy._ She recognizes the look on my face and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, we've just heard rumors."

"No." Eliza laughs. "We aren't together."

 _Um? Wait, what?_ She seems pretty confident with that statement. Sure, we haven't discussed what we are, but I still didn't expect her to just come out with it like that.

Clearing my throat, I take a bite of my salad and drop my gaze to the table in front of me.

"Oh." Julie shrugs. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't be," Eliza reassures the woman sat beside her. "It's okay."

"Yeah, it's fine." I wave my hand at the nurse who has just ruined my day and try to put on a happy face. _But I'm not happy. I'm freaking furious._ Was this just a bit of fun for Eliza? I honestly don't know how to take that.

"Right, better head off." She stands and gives me a smile. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch, Dr. Robbins."

"Sure, yeah." I furrow my brow and watch her leave. I watch her leave, and I'm not entirely sure what has just happened.

 _Okay, so we aren't at the same place I thought we were._

* * *

The rest of my day has been painfully slow. I've watched the clock for the past hour, and now I'm changing into my street clothes. Either Eliza has avoided me for this entire afternoon, or she has genuinely been crazy busy. Pulling my cell from my back pocket, I hit the message tab.

 ** _Headed home. A x_**

 ** _Awesome. Enjoy your evening. E x_**

Enjoy my evening? What does that even mean? _We are in totally different places right now. Great!_

 ** _Sure. Yeah. You too. A x_**

Locking my cell, I slip it back into my pocket and shrug my bag up onto my shoulder. I don't know where this has gone wrong, but it seems to have. Am I annoyed? A little. Will I get over it? Of course. The crap I've been through over the past few years has been enough to last me a lifetime. I don't need to add any more to it.

I said I wouldn't chase her, and I meant that. If she wants to come by on weekends and kick back, that's up to her. She will have to find someone else to do that with, though, because that isn't an option for me. It's not what I want.

Reaching the entrance to the hospital, I step outside and into the parking lot. My mind is in overdrive right now, but I don't know what to do. Cell in hand once again, I need some answers.

 ** _What happened? A x_**

 ** _When? E x_**

 ** _Whenever. What happened with us? A x_**

 ** _I don't follow. E x_**

 ** _Never mind. See you around. A x_**

Powering my cell off, I make my way to my car and climb inside. I don't need this and I don't want this. If this is just something casual, then it can't happen. I won't let it happen. Sure, I'm a little upset, but I'll get over it. Isn't that what I do best? Get over it? Seems to be a common theme in my life, and I'm tired of it.

Right now I just want to get home, lock up, and spend my evening doing not very much. De Luca is home tonight, but he will be good enough company for me. With my luck, though, he will be called in when I get home. Another common theme.

 _Why? Why do I push everyone away unknowingly?_

* * *

"Hey, Robbins," Andrew calls down the hallway.

"Yeah?" I perk up. I've been locked away in my office for the past three hours, only leaving once to refill my coffee cup.

"I'm headed out to Joe's for a few. You want to join me?" He knocks on my door and I call for him to come in. "Fancy it?"

"Oh, no thanks." I smile.

"Everything okay?" He furrows his brow. "I heard you and Minnick are dating. Everything good?"

"We aren't dating," I state. Eyes focused on the screen in front of me.

"Oh, um… well, that's a rumor. Just giving you a heads up." He's a sweet guy, and I appreciate his friendship. "Wanna talk about it?"

"There really isn't very much to say." I shrug. "But thanks."

"Okay. Well, you know where I am if you change your mind." Smiling and giving him a slight nod of the head, he pulls my door closed and heads off down the hall.

I know he knows something is going on, but I really don't feel like talking about it. Not now, not ever. It is what it is, and yes, I'm destined to be alone for my past mistakes. I figured it would be this way, and I'm kinda happy this happened now rather than later.

Powering my cell up, I set it down on the desk beside me and continue with my never-ending emails.

 ** _Everything okay? E x_**

 ** _Want to meet up tonight? E x_**

 ** _Are you okay? E x_**

 ** _Did something happen that I'm not aware of? E x_**

My cell ringing beside me, I glance at the screen and find Eliza's name flashing across the screen. _Not not._ Hitting the end call button, I settle back in my seat and focus on the screen in front of me.

 ** _I miss you. E x_**

She misses me? Why would she miss me? Better yet, why would she be off with me at lunch and then decide now that she wants to see me?

 ** _No, you don't miss me. You miss playing your games. A_**

 ** _Excuse me? What games? What the hell are you talking about? E x_**

 ** _I'm not doing this. Please, stop texting. A_**

Silencing my cell, I stand and power my computer down. I need coffee. No, I need wine. Heading off down the hall, I make my way down to the kitchen and grab a bottle of white. Glass in one hand, and a bottle in the other, I settle down on the couch and flick on the TV.

I didn't expect to be doing this tonight, that's for sure. Honestly, I figured I'd spend the night with Eliza. Whether at her place or mine, it didn't matter. Maybe I freaked her out with my past, I don't know. I'd rather she just told me how she felt, though, instead of catching me off guard like that.

A knock at my door startles me from my thoughts. _Oh god, it's not Eliza. Please._ Hoping that Andrew has left his key, I stand and cross the short distance. Hand on the door, I steady myself and take a breath. I know it's her. It's like my body is reacting of its own accord. Straightening myself out, I pull the door open and find those green eyes staring back at me. "Yes?" I ask.

"Can I come in?" She gives me a pleading look but I'm not falling for it.

"Um, I'm a little busy right now." Glancing over my shoulder, she raises an eyebrow and switches her gaze back to me.

"Busy? Drinking?"

"Yeah." I scoff. "You should go home, Eliza."

"I don't want to go home." She states. "I want to talk this out with you. I don't even know what's going on."

"Look, you don't have to do this. You don't have to pretend that everything is okay when it isn't. You don't have to pretend that you are fine with me and who I used to be or what I did to my ex-wife. You don't have to do _any_ of this."

"No, don't do that. Don't push me away, Arizona." She steps closer and I step back. "Please, can we talk?"

Stepping aside, I motion for her to enter and she does. Closing the door behind me, I can feel her presence. Turning, I find myself pushed back against the door and her body pressed against my own. _Fuck!_ "Eliza."

"Stop, Arizona." Her lips only millimeters from mine, I close my eyes and try to ground myself. I can't do this right now. Not when I don't know what the hell is going on between us. I'm not going to climb into bed with her, only to have her dismiss me at work tomorrow. It's not going to happen.

"No, you stop, please." Pushing her away, I move further into the room and run my fingers through my hair. "We aren't doing that."

"O..kay." She furrows her brow.

"You can't come here and expect everything to be fine. It doesn't work like that. I'd like to think that I wasn't bothered, but you hurt me today."

"W-Why?" Her jaw-dropping, she places her bag down and moves closer to me. "Please talk to me. Tell me what I did."

"You don't even know? Seriously?" I laugh and move away from her. "This is just like last time. I don't matter. My feelings don't matter. You know, what's the point?"

"Wait, what? Like last time?"

"Callie." I sigh. "I don't want it to be like this. If you're in you're in. It's as simple as that. I'm not prepared to be in another relationship where I'm the one who gives the other everything. I want to be happy again, and I thought that we were getting there. I thought that I wanted that with you!"

"And you've decided that you don't?" Her voice breaking, she follows me and takes a seat beside me.

"Lunch time."

"What about lunch time?" She asks.

"You dismissed me. Dismissed us." I give her a look and her eyes widen.

"I-I didn't mean to. Julie caught me off guard and I didn't know what I was supposed to say."

"I've told you that I don't care if people know about us. I told you that right before I walked into the cafeteria and defended you to Jackson."

"I'm sorry. I just, I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"They know, Eliza. Everyone at the hospital knows. But then you said what you did, and now everyone will know about that too." Dropping my gaze, I tug at my fingers and a deafening silence falls between us.

Maybe she was just trying to protect me, but I don't need protecting. I don't need to lie to colleagues about my life. In that hospital, it simply isn't possible. I'm not ashamed of what I'm doing. If I want to be happy, then I will.

"Please, Arizona." She sighs. "Please don't end this." Her voice is shaky, and I can see the genuine concern in her eyes as I glance up at her. "Please?"

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"I want to be with you. I thought you knew that." She smiles. "When I'm not with you, you are all I think about. When I am with you, I don't want to be anywhere else. I just, I didn't mean to do that today. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. I promise."

"You want this? Us?"

"I do. More than anything." She nods. "I'll tell everyone tomorrow if I have to."

"You don't have to do that," I smirk. "Just don't avoid me. I don't care what people think. All I care about is you."

"You do?" She smiles.

"Well, and the tiny humans, too." I laugh and she rolls her eyes playfully. "Hey, don't roll your eyes at the tiny humans."

"Sorry." Holding up her hands, she gives me a look and then takes my hands in her own. "I did miss you today."

"I missed you too." I'm honest, and I know she believes me. "Wine?"

"Depends." She shrugs.

"On?" My eyes narrow.

"On whether we can take this into the bathroom or not?" Biting her lip, I feel my body respond. Clearing my throat, I have to squeeze my thighs together. _She's hot!_

"I guess that could happen," I say, nonchalantly. Standing, I move into the kitchen and grab another glass. "Come on then."

"Really?"

"Well, when you bite your lip like that and give me that look, I'd do pretty much anything for you."

"Mm." She moans, stepping up behind me. "Must remember that." Her breath washing over my neck, I shudder and close my eyes.

 _Thank God I opened that door. The next step…Find out all there is to know about Eliza Minnick._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Hit me up with those reviews. They're always awesome.**

 **Question: Are you guys wanting me to make my own past up for Eliza? I didn't want to put too much out there in case it's totally off base. I'm happy to create my own past for her, though…If that's what you want. Let me know! X**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guest - thanks for your reviews. Callie WON'T be coming back during this fic. And if she ever does, it won't be to cause issues. This is an ARILIZA/MIBBINS fic, and I plan on keeping it that way.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

I can't believe Arizona thought I didn't want this. Why wouldn't I? I mean, I can see why she worried, but honestly, I've never wanted anything more than I want this. Want her. She is something else, and I know that we are going to be awesome together. We have to be. This feels too good to be anything other than awesome. Amazing, even. I know she worries about my feelings towards her past, but I'm really not all that bothered. Her past is exactly that… The past. I know she has had a terrible time of late, that is clear to see, but I want to be the person who makes her forget all of that. I want to be the one to take her hurt away. I know she still hurts.

This is something I've never experienced before. I've dated, and I've had relationship… if you can call them that, but this? Never. Very rarely have I woken next to someone like Arizona. Very rarely have I woken next to anyone at all. I'm not a loner per se, but I'm not someone who does relationships. It's just never been possible with my work. I've tried, I really have. Maybe all of those others were never meant to work out. Maybe Arizona is the one I've always been waiting for. She is too perfect to me to think otherwise. Honestly, I sometimes struggle to understand how her ex-wife could ever let her go. That is none of my business, though. It is, however, my gain.

"Eliza!" Arizona's voice piercing through the room, and my thoughts, I just from her bed and wrap one of her robes around me. I don't know if Andrew is here, but I also don't feel like giving out any free shows today.

"Yeah? You okay?"

"Yeah. Bacon?" She yells.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you want bacon with your pancakes? Fresh fruit is done, but I cannot and I will not have pancakes without bacon." Is she still talking to me, or is she going it alone and rambling to herself now?

"Sure, yeah. I don't mind." I giggle as I head down the stairs.

"Bacon then, yeah?" She yells once more.

Stepping up behind her in her kitchen, I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder. "Maybe I could just have you instead?"

"Um…" She removes the skillet from the stove and turns in my arms. "As much as I love that idea, you have to know something."

"Oh god, what?" Genuine concern flashes across my face and she just laughs.

"I get really hungry in the morning. Like, if I don't eat, the sounds are hideous."

"Oh." I pull a face and she slaps my shoulder.

"I can't help it. Momma fed me well growing up." She shrugs and I simply smile. _She's adorable._

"Well then, we better get those pancakes in you before you become a homicidal maniac." I laugh and release my grip.

"True story, Minnick." Andrew appears from the staircase and I jump a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Clearing my throat, I glance at Arizona and back to De Luca. I'm sat at his kitchen island in nothing but a robe. _I hope Arizona has told him about us._ "No, it's okay."

"Pancakes?" Arizona glances at her roommate and he looks between us both.

"N-No, um… I don't want to interrupt you guys."

"You aren't. You live here you ass." Arizona smirks and he throws one back her way. "So, food or no?"

"You sure it's okay?" He steps closer to her and lowers his tone but I hear him.

"Dr. Minnick, would you mind if Dr. De Luca had breakfast with us?" She turns and gives me a dimpled smile and my heart melts.

"Of course not, Dr. Robbins." I shake my head. "Come sit." I pat the seat beside me and motion for the young male surgeon to join me. He seems like a nice guy.

"T-Thanks." A silence falls between the three of us and I glance around at them both. Giving him a smile, he returns one of his own and clears his throat.

"So, um, are we going to be using formal terms while you're here, Dr. Minnick?" I laugh, and Arizona turns to give him a glare. "What?"

"No, De Luca." I laugh again. "Eliza will be fine."

"Okay, good. That was a little weird when you both went all 'Dr' on me." He shakes his head and then his eyes light up when Arizona hands him a plate of food. "Thanks, Robbins."

"Working today?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." He smiles. Checking the time, he quickens the pace in which he eats his food. "An hour."

"Oh, okay." I nod.

"So, De Luca." Arizona joins us with more food and settles down beside me. "We, um.." Clearing her throat, I can see she's struggling to get her words out. "We're, like…"

"She's my girlfriend," I state, shrugging. Arizona's face is priceless, but she isn't pissed.

"Y-Yeah, what she said." Arizona agrees and throws her pancakes down her like someone is about to take them away.

"Awesome." He smiles. "I'm happy for you. Both of you."

"Thanks, Andrew." She gives him a genuine smile and I feel a little proud of the situation that's just happened.

"No, really. I'm _very_ happy for you. About time you thought about yourself, Robbins."

I give Arizona a sincere smile and she has a teary look in her eyes. I know Andrew is a genuine friend, I can see that. He has a real concern for her and I like that about him. He reminds me a little odd Karev, but I'd never disclose that. Not with their history.

"Okay, guys. I'd love to stay and talk, but I should head off to the hospital." He stands. "Thanks for the breakfast."

"Anytime." Arizona shrugs. "See you tonight?"

"Oh, um…I don't think I'll be home tonight. Have some place to be."

"Oh really? Anywhere exciting?" Arizona smirks.

"I don't know yet." He shrugs and I quickly realize that he is avoiding coming home tonight because of us. "Just not sure of my plans."

"Okay. But you'll let me know?"Arizona asks.

"Sure." He grabs his belongings and heads towards the door. "See you."

* * *

An hour later, I find myself on Arizona's couch, still in her robe. Breakfast was awesome, and we've done nothing except lounge around since. _I love this._ She is at one end of the couch, and I'm at the other. Legs tangled and with a throw covering us. It's a little cold outside, and there are clear signs of rain, so we decided to stay here. Locked away from the world and its woes.

This makes me happy. Arizona makes me happy. I can see she is thinking about things, but I decided a while ago to leave her be. I've noticed her furrowing her brow on more than one occasion, and I think it's time to get her talking. "Everything okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. Just thinking." She smiles.

"About?"

"Everything and anything." She shrugs. "Tell me something about yourself."

"Um...like what?" I furrow my brow.

"Anything. Siblings?"

"One brother." I sigh.

"Oh, same." She smiles. "Tell me about him?"

"Not much to say, really. He's an ass, and we don't talk anymore." I clear my throat and drop my gaze.

"Oh, how come?" She tilts her head a little.

"Well, my mom and dad were great with me when I came out. Like, really great." I smile. "Him? Not so much. Said he couldn't be around me anymore in case I fell tried it on with any of his girls."

"Wow." She scoffs. "Yeah, he is an ass."

"Was your brother okay with you coming out?" I ask. Her smile is huge, but there is a dullness in her eyes.

"He was. He was awesome." Her voice breaks a little and I give her a questioning look. "Tim was my best friend. Like, best friend ever."

"Okay?"

"He just, we got each other, you know?" _I don't know. I've never had that with my brother._ "Together when we were younger, we were bad. Really bad. He was an amazing brother, though."

"You say was?" _I know I'm pushing it, but I need to know._

"Tim was killed in Iraq." She sighs and my heart breaks for her. "He served his country, but left me."

"I'm sorry." Moving closer to Arizona, I pull her into my arms and hold her. "So sorry."

"It's okay." She states. "I'm sorry that your brother isn't around for you."

"Mm, me too." I smile. "I have all the people I need around me, though. It's not a big deal."

"You say you've never done this before? What did you mean?" She asks.

"I've never really been in a relationship. Not because I don't want to, I just… I never found that person. My person. Someone who makes me feel crazy." I smile and run my fingers through her messy blonde curls. "I guess I was waiting for the right person."

"Yeah?" She glances up and looks at me. Her blue eyes piercing through my soul. "You found them yet?"

"I think so." I'm honest in my reply, and even though I'm unsure of whether I should have said it, I no longer care. Arizona has to know that I want this.

"Oh, who is she?' She laughs. "Do I need to watch my back?"

"Oh, you should definitely watch your back. She's crazy."

"Mmhmm, better believe it." She throws me a wink and my lips connect with hers. I've wanted to kiss her this entire time, and now that I am, I never want to stop. She tastes _amazing._ She looks _amazing._ She _is_ amazing.

Our kiss deepening, she runs her fingertips up my thigh and beneath the robe, I'm wearing. It has her scent on, so I'm already flying pretty damn high. Her tongue swipes across my bottom lip and I feel all of my nerves ignite. Arizona Robbins does something to my body that nobody else has ever done. Something I hope nobody ever will do again.

Whimpering as her fingers work their magic beneath the silk covering my body, I arch my back and gasp. "M-Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?"

"Oh no." She smirks. "Here is just fine."

Her tone low and sultry, it causes a flood of wetness to gather between my thighs, and as she runs her hand further up, she pinches my hardening nipple between her fingers. Her soft, yet strong fingers. Her touch is never enough. "Beautiful." She whispers as she trails light kisses up my neck. Tugging at the silk cord, my robe falls open and she bites down on her bottom lip as she glances up and down my naked body.

I feel like we need to lock her front door, but I'm too caught up in the moment, and the feelings she gives me to even care. An entire army could walk on in and I'd be none the wiser. Her lips attaching to my nipple, she runs her fingers back down the side of my body and dips her hand between my soaked thighs. Hissing and writhing beneath her, I close my eyes and take in the moment. This moment, that I never want to forget. I want it burnt into my memory. _That's not hard._ Biting hard on my own bottom lip, I almost draw blood as she runs her fingers the length of my center. "Oh god. Yes."

"I want to make you feel good." Her body hovering over me, I pull her down against me and smile into a kiss. She teases me a moment longer before slipping two fingers inside.

"Oh yes." I gasp. "Don't s-stop."

"Never." She whispers. My hands tangling in her gorgeous blonde hair, I meet her thrusts and before I know it, I can feel that deep sensation in the pit of my stomach. It's the most amazing feeling in the world, only heightened by the fact that it is Arizona who is making me feel like this. "I want you so much, Eliza."

"Mm, Oh god-" My breath catching in my throat, my eyes slam shut. "Y-You have me, Arizona." My world turning black, she swipes her thumb against my clit and demands that I open my eyes.

"I want to see you." Picking up her pace, she smiles as I come undone beneath her. Not letting up, my fingernails scrape against her scalp and I ride out my orgasm in pure delight. My world crashing around me, the only thing keeping me grounded is the woman above me. Her name ripping from my throat, my body shakes and I'm doing all I can to make this last as long as possible.

"Jesus." I groan as she slows her pace. The silk robe draped over the couch beneath me, I'm truly lost for words. She rests her body partially against me and places her head on my shoulder.

"You called me your girlfriend." She sighs.

"I did. Is that okay?" I question. Too late to take it back now, and besides…I don't want to.

"Of course, it is. I just…I haven't been called that in a long time. It was nice to hear it again." She lifts her head and smiles.

"Well, expect to hear it a lot more." Placing a light kiss on top of her head, she settles back down and closes her eyes. "Expect this a lot more, too," I state.

"Which?" She quizzes.

"Us, like this. It's freaking hot." I laugh and raise an eyebrow. "Now, where were we?"

"Mm…" Releasing a low moan as I run my fingertips up her back, her body shudders and it takes everything within me to not pounce on her right now. "B-Bedroom?"

"Oh, I was thinking the shower?" Her body lifted off of me, she gives me a look and pulls me to my feet.

 _The shower, for sure. This say is going to be awesome…_

* * *

 **Hit that review button, guys! Loving your reviews and encouragement. Don't forget to be awesome! x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, this fic has taken on a life of its own! You're all awesome.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

Another awesome night with Eliza means that today… I'm a little sore. The fact that I have a prosthetic is kinda helping right now. The limp isn't as noticeable. I've been on my feet for five hours already, having been called in for an emergency surgery, and now that mother and unborn baby are doing well, I need to rest. I need to sit down just for five minutes. With a coffee. _Coffee sounds so good right now._ Pulling out my cell, I smile as I glance at the screen.

 ** _Hey, you! Missed you this morning. E x_**

 ** _I missed you, too. Out of surgery. Need five. A x_**

 ** _Need some company? E x_**

 ** _Always. A x_**

She knows the place, and I know she will be there in a matter of minutes. I just need a little recharge, and I'll be good to go. Heading off down the corridor, I watch Eliza appear from the other end. She's smiling, and she looks beautiful. _She always looks gorgeous._ Giving her a nod and a slight smile, we come face to face, and my heart skips a beat. That happens a lot lately. It's a pretty good feeling, too.

"You okay?" She smiles.

"I am now." Turning the handle of the on-call room, we both step inside and close the door. "I'm fried."

"Mmhmm, me too." She sighs. "Maybe we could nap for five?"

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea." Kicking off my shoes, Eliza mirrors me and climbs onto the bottom bunk, turning on her side. Climbing in beside her, I grab the folded up blanket at the bottom of the bed and drape it over us. "Just five, yeah?"

"Yeah." My pager on the table nearby, I close my eyes and smile as my girlfriend, _yes, girlfriend,_ wraps her arm around my waist and pulls me closer. My back against her front, it's comfortable. So comfortable that I'm not sure I'll ever leave this room.

"You know, I don't think I've ever felt so relaxed at work, ever?" I sigh as I place my hand over the one resting on my stomach.

"I'm glad you are relaxed." Placing a soft kiss below my ear, she nuzzles into the base of my neck and a silence falls over us.

It's the perfect kind of silence. The kind where you know you are comfortable with another person. The kind that you could happily stay in forever. The kind where nothing else matters. The kind I like.

I don't know what it is about Eliza, but I've never felt more like myself around anyone else. Ever. Not even my ex-wife. Eliza doesn't expect, and she doesn't demand. She doesn't make decisions for me based on what she wants, no. Instead, she goes with it. There is no pressure here.

I don't know how long I've been sleeping for, but I wake to find April Kepner resting against the doorframe of the on-call room. She has a smile on her face, and as I sit up a little, she shakes her head and motions for me to stay where I am. Eliza rousing beside me, her hand caresses my midsection and April pushes off the frame and steps out into the corridor. Mouthing 'I'm happy for you', I can't contain my own smile. She knows it. She gets it. We may have gone through a rough patch at one point, but she's a good friend. She doesn't often judge, and she doesn't always air her opinion. She's just… she's April Kepner, how can you _not_ like her?

The door closing, I turn and face the bunk above me. _How the hell did this happen? I wasn't supposed to be happy again. I wasn't supposed to find someone to share myself with. At least, I didn't think I was._ This, though? This is perfect. It's an ideal world right now. An ideal world I don't even want to depart from. An ideal world that I can totally get used to.

"Hey." Eliza's sleepy voice pulls me from my thoughts. My thoughts of her. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Oh yeah. Better than I ever have in this hospital." I state. "You?"

"I feel like I've slept for the entire day. You are so comfortable to sleep against."

"Um...thank you?" We both laugh. "We just got caught by the way."

"Huh?" Eliza furrows her brow and sits up on her elbows. "By who?"

"A friend." I smile.

"Uh, I don't have any friends here. Remember?" She scoffs and it breaks my heart.

"I think that is slowly changing." Throwing her a wink, I sit up and swing my legs over the bed. "I don't want to leave just yet."

Shifting behind me, Eliza places her legs either side of my body and leans back against the wall. "Come here." She tugs me back a little and I come to rest against her chest. Her fingers running through my hair, I close my eyes and hum. "That feels good." _I'm not lying. I could totally stay like this with her all day._ "Are you busy tonight?"

"I hope so." She shrugs. "You?"

"Depends. I've got this hot brunette who I can't get off of my mind, but I don't know if she wants to come by tonight." Her hand finds it's way to my jawline, and she runs her thumb across.

"Oh, I think she would _love_ to spend the evening with you. Every evening...given half the chance."

Tilting my head back, my eyes meet hers, and she gives me a soft smile. "Yeah? You think?" I ask.

"No." She shakes her head. "I _know._ "

* * *

Hitting the entrance to Grey Sloan, I check myself out and I'm satisfied that I look half okay. I mean, how okay can I possibly look when I've just worked one hell of a shift? One which started early, and ended up finishing late. It's almost seven, and I'm a little pissed that me staying back is cutting into my alone time with Eliza.

Stepping out into the parking lot, I find Kepner heading to her car. "Hey." She smiles.

"Hey."

"You okay?" She questions, genuine interest on her face.

"You know what? I am. I'm freaking great." I nod, a small smile appearing at the thought of Eliza. "Sorry about today."

"Uh, why are you apologizing?" She furrows her brow and falls into step with me.

"I'm sure you didn't want to see that. I know you and Jackson are on good terms, so I'm sure he's recruited you as well." I give a slight sigh, and April stops me in my tracks.

"No." She shakes her head. "That isn't true. I mean yeah, we are on better terms, but I want no part in whatever the hell it is he's doing. Eliza is doing her job, just like the rest of us."

"You mean that?" I smile.

"Too right. Arizona, I haven't seen you this happy in… well, a long long time. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, April."

"You remember all of those years ago when we sat in that supply closet? Well, I truly became your friend that day. I could see how hurt you were because of your actions, but I could also see that you weren't happy for other reasons. You weren't you. You hadn't been _you_ for a long time. But I understood that. I understand that that plane crash had taken the true you away, and I hated it. Knowing that nobody could do anything about it, I hated it."

A tear slips down my cheek, and I don't even bother to try to hide it. We have been through it, me and April, but she's awesome. "I just, I just want to be happy." I give her a sad smile.

"And you are, Arizona. For the first time in _so long,_ you look like the Arizona Robbins I remember. Heelys, rainbows, smiles, the lot. You are in a happy place, and I'm happy for you. I want that for you. Sure, you aren't back in your heelys yet, but you _are_ that person again. I think it's freaking awesome." Pulling April into a bone crushing hug, she reciprocates. "But I have to go now because _someone_ is waiting for you."

Turning to find Eliza stood behind me, I give April a genuine smile and watch as she walks away. Stepping closer to the brunette who has come into my life and turned my world around, I place a soft kiss on her lips and lace our fingers together. "Hey, you."

"Hey." She smiles. "You seem happy."

"Well, I blame you." I shrug. "Now, are you free tonight?"

"No." She shakes her head. "I was hoping to take this smoking hot blonde to dinner."

"Oh, that's a shame." I sigh. "Have fun, yeah?"

Wrapping her hand around the back of my neck, she pulls me in for a heated kiss. A round of wolf whistles are heard and we both laugh. " _We_ will have fun tonight."

Heading off down the street, our grip refuses to loosen. My fingers laced between hers, it's nice. No, not nice...beautiful. "So, dinner?"

"Yeah, I was thinking Italian?"

"Sounds good to me." I agree.

We reach the restaurant a few minutes later and step inside. A few familiar faces from the hospital are immediately noticed by me, but I'm not worried. April is right. I am in my happy place. Nobody is about to take me away from that.

* * *

"Oh god, this tastes _so_ good." Eliza moans as she takes a bite from her plate. Is it totally inappropriate that her moaning is making my body respond? That shouldn't happen during dinner. Or maybe it should. I'm not entirely sure I care right now. "What?" She catches me staring at her.

"N-Nothing." I blush.

"What?" She narrows her eyes. I could stare at her all night long. I could watch her while she sleeps. Not in a creepy way, but she just looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I'm the one who gets to see that. I'm the one who gets to see her gorgeous eyes as soon as she wakes. Pretty damn lucky, right?

"I was just thinking." I smile. "I got kinda lucky."

"Um, you did?" She asks.

"With you, yes." I nod. Sipping on my wine, I settle back in my seat and clear my throat. "You said the other night that you didn't understand how I was single? How my ex-wife left me?"

"I did. I still don't understand it." She shrugs.

"Well, I fail to understand why _you_ are single. You have so much to offer, and I'm the lucky one who gets to share it with you. I just… thanks."

"For what?" She leans forward and places her hand on the table.

Sitting forward myself, I take her hand in my own. "For noticing me. For being interested in me."

"It was kinda hard _not_ to notice you, Arizona. I mean, those eyes? They melt me." Smiling, I run my thumb across her knuckles. "And those hands. Wow!"

"Alright, alright." I stop her. "You don't need to remind me of what my hands are capable of while we are out to dinner."

She laughs and shrugs. "Why not? You should know exactly what you do to me. I'm not ashamed to say it."

"Because if you continue, I may not be able to control myself." My eyes narrow and she blushes a little. "Not sure they would be a bad thing, though."

"Oh, it definitely wouldn't be a bad thing." She throws me a wink and turns her hand, palm up. Lacing our fingers together, she takes her wine glass in her other hand and sips. "You know, these hands… they work miracles."

"Yeah, I guess they do." I agree.

"Both in the bedroom, and at work. Kind of amazing really." She gives me a sultry look and it sends my head into a spin.

"Right." I smile and clear my throat. "Food good?" I change the subject before I take her right now on the table.

"To die for." She smirks. "Are we having dessert?"

 _Are we? I mean, yeah…we definitely are…but I hope she is referring to the same kind of dessert as I am._ "Don't know." I shrug. "See anything you like?"

"Mmhmm… definitely." She gives me a nod and catches the attention of one of the staff. "Cheque please?"

"Right away." He smiles and looks at us. Paying particular attention to our hands still joined together.

"Dinner is on me. Dessert?" She raises an eyebrow. "That is on _you._ " She finishes her wine and settles back in her seat. "Will that work for you?"

"Oh, totally." I nod.

 _This guy should really hurry up with our cheque. I have plans, and they don't involve this restaurant, these people, or any clothes._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I'm overwhelmed with the love and support both on here, and on Twitter. You are all freaking awesome! Massive love to you all.**

 **Don't forget….reviews = hugs!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

This is amazing. This feeling, my body against Arizona's, it's just…I can't explain it. Her skin is setting mine alight, and right now, I've never wanted someone so much. She makes me feel like I've never felt before. Her eyes boring through into my soul is enough to stop my breathing, and right now, I'd happily allow that. She is intense. We are intense.

"Oh god." She moans as her fingers tangle in my hair. My lips working down her body, she gasps and writhes beneath me. Her moans are the sexiest thing I've ever heard. My concentration when she gives me those sounds is totally thrown and I struggle to comprehend what is even happening. _It's hot!_ Taking a hardened nipple between my teeth, she arches her back and her center connects with my thigh. She's soaked. Soaked… for me. Biting down gently, I run the flat of my tongue across the perfect bud and soothe the dull ache I know I've caused. And there it is again…that moan. My own center throbbing, I force it against her own thigh and release a gasp of my own.

Working my way down her body, I run my tongue across her midsection and gently nip at her skin above blonde curls. She is a masterpiece, and I'm totally in awe of her. "Y-Yes." She gasps as a run my fingertips up her silky smooth thigh. I know she's desperate, I've been teasing her for some time now. "Please, Eliza."

"Please what?" I ask, my tone lowered.

"Please." She pants. "T-Touch me." _Oh god. That was incredibly hot._

Running my thumb down the length of her center, I blow gently against her clit. The sound I receive? _Oh my god._ It's too much right now, and I'm fully prepared to give this woman everything and anything she may ever ask for. Poking out my tongue, I slowly caress her bundle of nerves and she forces her hips up. She needs more. I know that.

Dipping a single finger inside, she gasps and grips onto the back of my head. Her nails scratching at my scalp is doing all of the right things, and I could happily topple over the edge right now myself. "Y-Yes." She loves this. The uncertainty. The inability to recognise what is coming next. She's totally in her own world, and I'm the one ensuring that. I love it.

Pulling out for a brief second, she groans and tightens her grip at the back of my head. _Patience, beautiful._ Two fingers entering her soaked, hot core, and my tongue working wonders, her breath catches in her throat. Holding her breath, she grips onto the sheets below us and bites down on her bottom lip. Hard. "Take it, Arizona."

"I-I, OH!"

"Let _me_ take you."

Her body relaxing against me, I curl my fingers and hit that spot I know is about to drive her crazy. And it does. "Oh, god! Yes, Eliza!" Her hips matching my thrusts and her nails digging harder and harder, I pull back for a little oxygen.

"Fuck, Arizona." Her head lifted slightly, dark blue eyes find my own and I slam into her. Hard. "You are unbelievably hot." My head dipping once again, I apply a little extra pressure exactly where I know she needs it, and massage her walls. Her pending orgasm squeezing my fingers slows my pace a little and as I swipe my tongue over her clit once again, a scream rips from her throat and her thighs clamp around my head.

Not letting up, I work my fingers and my tongue until she becomes too sensitive. The palm of her hand moving to the back of my neck, I feel her tug, and I know she wants me up top with her. Moving up her body, I pull out of her and she groans at the loss between her legs. Our eyes meet, and I bring my hand up, run my tongue up the length of my fingers and lick my lips. "Dessert was amazing, thank you."

"Ugh!" She pulls me down and kisses me. " _You_ are amazing."

"I aim to please." I smile.

"Well, you aim pretty high." Flipping us, I find myself beneath her, her soaked core meeting my stomach. "But now it's my turn for dessert."

* * *

I've never felt so tired, yet so satisfied in all of my life. I mean, I can go all night, but that? What has just happened? I'm at a total loss as to how we have just gone for so long. I'm not complaining, no. I just…I'm aching. It's a good ache, though. We have just slept for a good six hours, and I don't feel rested at all. I don't feel like I've slept in at least a week.

Arizona lay partially across my chest, I glance down and place a kiss on her forehead. Slowly slipping out from underneath her, I grab an oversized shirt and shrug it on. I need coffee. Quietly heading out of Arizona's bedroom, I tiptoe down the stairs and make my way to the kitchen. It's a bright morning, and it looks like it could be a pretty nice day, but I'm cold and tired, and right now I want to sit by the fire, wrapped up in a blanket.

Putting on a fresh pot of coffee, I find myself staring out of Arizona's kitchen window. Her yard has a swingset, and I can imagine Sofia giggling as she runs around. It breaks my heart that she doesn't have her daughter here with her, but I don't know the circumstances. I don't know the arrangement that she has made with her ex-wife, and right now, I know it is none of my business. Maybe one day I'll get to meet Sofia, but that will all be in Arizona's time. That will be when she trusts me enough to introduce me to her daughter. I wouldn't expect anything less.

Pouring my coffee, I add a little cream and head towards the coffee table. Taking it upon myself to get the fire started, I do what is necessary, light it, and grab the throw that is folded nearby. I love being here. Its calm, and it's cosy. It's…like home. _Woah! Hold on._ I know that any ideas like that are way off, but I can see myself waking up here every morning, Arizona by my side.

Glancing to my left, I notice a picture album up on a bookcase. Intrigued, I reach for it and settle down on my stomach. Coffee by my side. Opening up the first page, I find a picture of Arizona with Sofia. The pure love radiating from both of them is adorable.

Flicking through the pages of Arizona's life is pretty awesome. I find one with a guy who looks just like her. I'm guessing it's Tim. He looks like he would have been awesome. Great fun. He has Arizona in a headlock, and I'm going to assume she isn't all that impressed by his behavior. A full smile on her face, but a slight scowl also visible, she looks just as good now as she did back then.

"Good morning." Startled from my thoughts, I turn to find a very sleepy Arizona furrowing her brow. "What the hell are you doing down there?"

"I'm so sorry." I jump up and the throw falls from around my shoulders. "I shouldn't have snooped."

"Snooped?" She tilts her head. "I've no idea what you are talking about." Running her fingers through her hair, she steps a little closer to me and peers over the coffee table. "Oh." She smiles.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?" She quizzes.

"It's none of my business and it's your private things. I just… I was interested. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising. It's fine." She laughs. "I am a little offended, though." Moving closer, she runs her hands under my shirt and draws circles on my bare hip.

"Why?"

"You would rather lie on the cold floor than in bed with me." Shrugging, she removes her hands and turns to walk away.

"Wait." I stop her and pull her backwards into me. Wrapping my arms around her from behind, I place a kiss below her ear and tighten my grip. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Mm, you can wake me anytime you like, Eliza." Turning in my arms, she places light kisses along my jawline and it takes everything I have in me to not drag her back to bed. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have the energy, even if I wanted to.

"Hey, Woah!" De Luca appears at the kitchen island and I realise I'm wearing nothing but a shirt and very short boy shorts. "Sorry, um-"

"It's okay." I smile. Reaching down, I grab the throw and wrap it around myself. "I was just getting coffee."

"Sure, yeah." He gives me a nod. "I'll just leave you guys to it." Turning and heading back up the stairs, Arizona giggles and buries her head in my chest.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Your face. You looked a little shocked." She states as she takes me by the hand and leads me over to the kitchen. "Don't worry, I forgot he was here too."

"I guess it could have been worse." I laugh. "Oh god, you don't think he heard us last night?"

"Pretty sure the neighbourhood heard us last night." Pouring fresh coffee for us both, she motions for me to join her on the couch, and I follow. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I'm so freaking tired." I try to suppress a yawn, but it isn't working. "And sore. Are you sore?"

"Very sore. A good sore, though." I nod in agreement and she rests her head on my shoulder. "Did you enjoy the album?"

"I did." Smiling, I tuck a stray curl behind her ear. "You don't mind, do you? I didn't go looking, I just came across it."

"Of course, I don't mind. I don't have anything to hide."

"I know." I want to bring something up, but I'm not sure she wants to discuss it or even if it's my place to start up the conversation. "Sofia is adorable."

"She is." Arizona smiles. "Thank God for pictures, huh?"

"Yeah. She, um…she looks like Callie." I chance my words.

"Oh, definitely. Couldn't deny her if she wanted to." Laughing I agree and clear my throat.

"Are you both on good terms now?" I ask.

"We are. Better than we have been in a long time." She smiles. "I mean, we aren't the best of friends, but our daughter is happy and that is all that matters."

"It's important that Sofia is the happy one to you, isn't it?"

"Well yeah. She is the only one that matters in all of this. My happiness doesn't matter, and neither does Callie's." I get what she is saying, but I can't help but get the feeling that Arizona hasn't thought about herself in all of this. She says Callie's happiness doesn't matter, but her ex-wife is happy. She has her daughter with her. It's a lose-lose situation for Arizona in my opinion.

"Do you guys talk often?" I narrow my eyes.

"No. Not unless it's something that concerns Sofia." She shrugs. "Wait, are you trying to ask me something?" She turns and glances at me.

"Um, no." I shake my head. "I don't think so, anyway."

"Okay. I thought you were about to ask me if I still love her." Arizona laughs and I force out one of my own to lighten the mood. "You were, weren't you?"

"No, Arizona. I wasn't." I deny her claims but it does cause me to wonder.

"Well, I don't, anyway." She states. "I mean, there will always be some sort of love there…but that is only as Sofia's mother."

"I get that." I smile. "It's good that the two of you can be civil. Sofia doesn't have to grow up with parents who hate each other that way."

"Exactly."

"So, um… I need to head back to my place today. I have some paperwork I need to finish up before my surgery tomorrow."

"Okay." She sighs. "Will you be coming back here later, though?"

"If you want me to, yes."

"I don't want you to leave so I definitely want you to come back." She tugs at my hands and takes them in her own.

"You could always come with me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I'd love to, but you have work to do, and I'd only distract you. Intentionally, by the way." She smirks.

"Right." I nod. "I do really have to get this work done."

"I understand."

"That is one of the things I love about this. Us." I pull her into my body a little closer. "We understand each other. We know what kind of commitment to our work we have."

"That's something you've struggled with in the past, right?"

"Yeah. Nobody ever understood. They didn't want to wait around for me or have our plans ruined because of work. It hurt, but my job is important to me."

"I know. I can see how dedicated you are to your end goal. It inspires me."

"It does?" I question.

"Hell yeah. I see how excited the interns are by you being here. I'm excited by you being here."

"Mmhmm, but I hope your excitement is totally different to theirs."

"Oh, it definitely is."

Both laughing, I settle back in my seat and take in this 's another morning together. It's another night spent many more to come. I've never felt so content with my life, and I know Arizona is the person I want to share my happiness with. Every day it gets better, and every day, I struggle to imagine my life without her in it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Hit that button! I love your reviews and opinions!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all of your reviews. You are all too kind! A lot of love going out to each and every one of you! Well, almost every one of you!**

 **So, few have been asking for a particular thing to happen in this fic. Time to get the ball rolling…..**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

 ** _Can I speak with you before Sofia today? A_**

 ** _Sure. Give us ten._**

It's Saturday, and I have the day off. My favourite thing about today? I get to talk to Sofia. The fact that it is a Saturday also means I get to talk to her a whole lot longer than I would mid week. Midweek usually means evenings, and the time difference doesn't allow for us to talk for too long. I usually get the longer conversation around once a month, and today is my day. So, today is going to be _awesome._ I'm ready with my coffee, and my computer is up and running. A busy week for my daughter means that this is the first time I'm speaking to her since last week. Last week when she asked who Eliza was. It's too long. I need her in my life more than this. I get that she is a busy kid, I really do, but I have to speak with Callie about other arrangements. Arrangements which allow me to see my daughter grow up, and I don't mean via a computer screen or a video call.

The familiar sound of my daughter calling me blares out around my quiet home, and I feel the excitement build up. I love this time. It's _our_ time. Sure, it won't be her face that I see first, but once discussions have ended, I get to see her beautiful face. Hitting the accept button, I wait for the call to connect.

"Hey." A well-known face appears on the large screen in front of me.

"Hi, Callie."

"Everything okay?" She gives me a look of confusion, and I give her a slight nod.

"Yeah, just wanted to discuss Sofia."

"Okay, sure." She smiles. "What's up?"

"I want to see her more," I state. No point hashing out this conversation any longer than we need to.

"I know, I'm sorry about this week. Our daughter has a lot going on." She laughs and I give her a slight smile. "I'll try to make more time for your calls, though."

"No, Callie. I want to _see_ her more."

"Arizona, you know you are welcome here whenever you like. Sofia would love for you to come visit."

"I don't want to spend my days and nights in a hotel room with my daughter, Callie, and I don't see why I should have to." I sigh.

"You don't have to stay at a hotel. You know you can stay here. We would love to have you." I know she is just trying to be friendly, but why the hell would I want to stay in my ex-wife's home with her girlfriend? Would she do the same? I doubt it. It's just all too weird for my liking.

"No, Callie. I'm not doing that." I shake my head and sip on my coffee.

"So what are we supposed to do?" She scoffs. "It's not like we live close by."

"I'm aware of that, Callie. I'm _very_ aware of that." Giving her an incredulous look, she drops her gaze and closes her eyes. "I want more visits with my daughter. Here, in Seattle. Her home."

"You chose this Arizona. You chose to allow Sofia to come to New York with me." I did, and now I'm struggling. Now that I've had time to let my decision sink in, I hate it. I'd never tell Callie that, but I do, I hate it. "You said you wanted us all to be happy."

"Are you happy?" I ask.

"Yes, I am." She smiles. "Work here is great, the city is great." I don't care how great New York is. I'm interested in my daughter, and only her.

"Well, I'm not." I shrug. "Sofia is my priority, but I don't see why I should have to miss out on all of this time with her just to make _you_ happy."

"I don't know what to say, Arizona." She sighs. "I thought this was your choice. What you wanted?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not. Not anymore." I'm honest with my answer. I have to be.

"Can we think about this and then regroup?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Sure. You think by all means, but I already know how I feel." I give her a smile and she returns a fake one. I've known Callie long enough to know when she is lying.

"Thanks. You want Sofia now?"

"Of course." Watching Callie disappear from the screen, I breathe a sigh of relief, put on my best 'happy' face and try to convince my daughter that everything is fine.

"MOMMY!" My daughter screams as she approaches the screen.

"Hey, beautiful girl." I give her a genuine smile and my heart melts, as always, at the sight in front of me. "How are you?"

"Happy now, but I was sad before." She shrugs.

"Oh, why? Is everything okay?" Genuine concern settles on my face and I'm not sure I'm prepared for my daughter's answer.

"I miss you." Her features changing, my heart breaks. "I didn't talk to you _all_ week."

"I'm sorry, Sof. Mama said you've been very busy."

"Uh huh." She nods. "I got a new backpack. Wanna see?"

"Um yeah." I nod, overenthusiastically. "I bet it's awesome."

"Mama said you would _love_ it. It has your favorite things on it."

"It does?" I furrow my brow.

"Ya huh." She nods. "Don't go. I'll be right back." Watching my daughter disappear and run off with the sound of a small elephant, I laugh. _She's adorable and I cannot bear this much longer._ Trying to say positive and not show my heartache, I keep my smile plastered on my face.

Hearing her return, she gives me a huge smile. "You ready?"

"Oh, I don't know, Sof. Do you think I'm ready?" I shrug.

"You're gonna want it." She nods and her smile lights up my screen. "I bet!"

"Okay." I place my hands over my eyes. "Show me." I can hear her rummaging but I play along.

"Mommy, you can look now." The excitement in her voice evident, I remove my hands and open one eye.

Gasping, my jaw drops and I shake my head. "I want one."

"Told you!" She rolls her eyes and I laugh. "Want me to get you one?" Her enthusiasm is the cutest, and I find myself wanting my daughter with me more and more as this conversation goes on. "Want me to? Want me to?" She's jumping up and down in her seat and I feel tears beginning to sting my eyes. The backpack, complete with rainbows, glitter, and lollipops _is_ typical me.

"Yes, baby girl. I'd love one." Clearing my throat, I glance away from the screen and close my eyes. _I hate this._ "So, how is school? Are you still the best?"

"Oh yeah." She nods, pretty sure of herself. "I am."

"That's awesome." I had to change the subject of our conversation, and she seems to be happy to do so. "Do you have lots of new friends?"

"A few." She shrugs. As much as I want her with me, I don't want to disrupt her routine. Callie is right, I chose this, but I didn't think it would be this hard or heartbreaking every time I see Sofia on my screen. I need to seriously think about this before I uproot her once again, for my own benefit.

 _For now, I will continue my awesome conversation with my beautiful daughter, and later… I'll decide what to do about this shit situation I have put myself in._

* * *

Three hours later, I hear a light knocking at my door. Eliza said she would come by this evening, so I'm not expecting her. As much as I want her here with me, I know she has her own stuff to do. She has her own life to live. Since finishing my call with Sofia, I've sat and thought about what the best thing to do is. Either way, it's an awful decision to make, but I'm feeling more like myself than I have in as long as I remember, and I'm tired of putting everyone else before myself. The question is, how does this affect Sofia?

Crossing the short distance, I reach my front door. What's behind, I don't know. I just hope it isn't anyone who has come to interrupt my thoughts. I've cried, and then I cried some more, so right now… I'm not looking so great. Turning the handle, I pull the door open and find a smiling face. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." I sigh. _And here it comes again._ Tears.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Eliza steps inside and I fall into her arms. "Arizona, did something happen?" Her hand caressing my back as her other holds me upright, I feel a slight call settle within me. She has that effect on me. Calm.

"I-I don't know." I stutter. "Everything is so messed up."

"Come on." She guides me into the living room and sits me down on the couch. "What's messed up?"

"Everything." I sob. My head in my hands, she wraps an arm around me and places a soft kiss on my temple.

"Talk to me, Arizona." Her voice laced with concern, I look up to find her own eyes teary. "Please? Is it us?"

"No." I force out a smile. "I mean, God, I don't know."

"Did I do something?" Her brow furrowing, she looks terrified.

"No." I shake my head. "I'm sorry."

"Then what?" Her voice soft, it melts my heart. "I can't help you through whatever this is unless you give me a little to work with."

"Sofia."

"Oh god." Her hand resting over her mouth, I'm confused. "Is she okay? Did something happen?" Her concern for my daughter is enough to make me want to take her in my arms and never let me go, but I don't. I need to keep a clear head, and one thing will only lead to another if I do that.

"Sofia is fine, Eliza. Amazing, even."

"Oh thank God." She places her hand over her chest and breathes a sigh of relief.

"I just, I want her here with me. I don't want her to be in New York anymore. And I know, I know it was my decision, and I thought it was for the best…and it probably is, but I want her here, in Seattle, with me."

"Why do you think it's _probably_ best that she's in New York?"

"Look at me. Callie can give her so much more than I can. I can't run around at the park with her. I can't keep up her her with anything like that. If makes sense that's she's with Callie. I'm just being stupid. I don't even know why I think Sofia would want to come home to me. I don't know why I thought it would even be a suggestion. I can't be the mother she wants me to be."

"Woah. Stop that right now." Eliza's voice a little harsh, it catches me off guard, causing me to give her a look. "No, Arizona. Don't look at me like that, and don't dare ever suggest that you are any less of a mother because of your leg."

"But I can't keep up. That's not a lie or a suggestion." I shrug. "And then there's us."

"Us?" She questions.

"Yeah. I mean, you didn't sign up for anything like this. You didn't sign up for a kid in the house who will take a lot of my attention. You didn't come into this relationship with the plan of having to be responsible for a child. I mean, you wouldn't have to be, but you'd feel responsible. I know you would." _I wouldn't expect Eliza to stay if she didn't want to. I'm right… she didn't sign up for that._

"So, what would you do?" I wasn't expecting that response but it's a perfectly valid question.

"I don't know." Sighing, I stand and pace the floor. "I guess this, us, it wouldn't happen anymore. You'd be free to walk away and I'd go back to being on my own, but with Sofia by my side."

"Good thing I wouldn't walk away then, huh?"

 _Wait, what?_ "Um, I-I…" Shaking my head, I stare and furrow my brow. "You wouldn't walk away?"

"No. No way." She smiles. "What I signed up for, was _you._ That includes whatever comes with you. Whether it be children, or not, I don't care. I'm not going to walk away from you because you want your daughter here. What kind of person would that make me? She's your daughter, Arizona. Your life. I wouldn't ever deny anyone that, and especially not you."

"You wouldn't?" She doesn't seem that kinda person, but that doesn't mean I'd just expect her to be here. Not when I have a child to look after. Not when I have responsibilities. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." She smiles. "I'd love to get to know Sofia better."

"I'd love that, too." I really would. I'm also pretty sure that Sofia would love Eliza. "You think I could do this?"

"You can do anything you want, Arizona. If you want Sofia here with you, then you have to follow your heart. Whatever you decide, I'll be by your side."

I give her a genuine smile and take her hands in my own. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You didn't do anything. You are just you, and I'm finding that the more I'm around you, the less I _ever_ want to be without you." Placing a soft kiss on my lips, I rest my forehead against hers and sigh.

"I did something because I really don't deserve this. I don't deserve you."

"Arizona, stop." She runs her thumb along my bottom lip. "You are an awesome mom, and I know that whatever you decide to do, you will make the right choice. All I ask is that you sleep on it. Think hard about it. I know you know in your heart what is the right thing to do, just… think about it, yeah?"

"I know." I smile. "I know it isn't as simple as just demanding my daughter back. Well, it kinda is, but not for Sofia's sake it isn't."

"Exactly." Placing a kiss on my knuckles, she stands. "Can I get you some coffee? You look like you could use some."

"Yes, thank you." Standing and following Eliza into the kitchen, I lean back against the kitchen counter and watch her move. "I love you being here."

"I'm happy you feel that way." She nods. "Just tell me if you need your own space, though, yeah?"

"I _hate_ having my own space. Allows me too much time to think." I laugh. "Thinking isn't always a good thing."

"No, but you _do_ have a lot of thinking to do, so if it becomes too much, or _I_ become too much, just say the word and I'll give you some time to yourself."

Moving closer to the gorgeous brunette in my kitchen, I wrap my arms around her from behind and place a kiss at the base of her neck. "You'll never become too much. That, I can promise you."

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys. I'm hoping to get another chapter out tonight. Say the word… I'll do my best to make it happen!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guest - I'm not entirely sure what you are reporting me for. If you don't like this fic, don't read it. It's as simple as that. Also, good luck with reporting me, I've done nothing wrong. *shrugs*. The review button is there for REVIEWING, not enlightening me on your personal choices in life or social media.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

It's been three days since I've seen Arizona. Working opposite shifts has meant that time together has been hard to come by. This is the time that we both told each other we 'understand'. We do understand it, but it doesn't make it any easier. If anything, it makes it a whole lot harder because we know that it could hours or days before we get time together. We've been texting back and forward when we are able to, but I've been throwing myself into the work at Grey Sloan, and she has had a few emergency surgeries come in. The closest we got to a morning together was four days ago when we decided to take a shower together. Sure, the shower was great…being paged half way through? Not so much.

She apologized more than once, but I get it. I get it more than most. I'm hoping to spend time with her tonight, but I'm not getting my hopes up just yet. If I suggest it, or I say it out loud…something will stop it. I know it. I also know that Arizona is being a little distant right now. Sofia is on her mind, and I wouldn't expect anything less. She's her baby girl. She's her life. She's all that matters when it comes down to it. I know inside that her heart is breaking, but I'm not sure it's my place to start up _that_ conversation again. I'm not sure it's my place to even have an opinion. I don't know the situation between her and her ex-wife, but I do know that she is unhappy, and I hate seeing her that way. An unhappy Arizona makes for an unhappy Eliza.

My shift about to end, I head up to change into my street clothes and think about contacting the blonde who has invaded my every thought for the past three days. Three long days without her has proven to be harder than I thought, and the more I think about it, the more I desperately want to see her. Deciding I can't wait any longer, I pull my cell from my lab coat pocket. Hitting Arizona's number, I wait patiently to hear her voice.

Voicemail. _Damn._

Hitting the message tab, I try that method instead.

 ** _Hey, fancy some company? E x_**

I'm not expecting Arizona to reply anytime soon, so I go about my routine and head off for a shower. A much-needed shower. Turning the taps, I wait for the water to heat to my ideal kind of temperature. Stripping off my scrubs, I step under the hot water and sigh. _God, that feels good._ I'd prefer to shower at my girlfriend's place, but I'm honestly not sure I'm going to see her tonight. _Girlfriend. Who'd have thought it? Eliza Minnick with the hottest girl in town._ Yeah, I'd happily brag. Arizona is worth bragging about. Do I care what people think? No way.

The hot water cascading over my aching, tired body, I think back to how my life was just a few short months ago. A few short months ago, before Arizona came into my life. It wasn't good. I mean, it was…but nothing like this. Going home every night to an empty apartment wasn't how I saw myself all those years ago during college. I thought by the time I reached 30, I'd be settled down with the love of my life. That person didn't appear. Then I remember the day Arizona walked into that hospital. How she stared at me through a hospital conference room window. I remember her eyes. The first time I ever saw those eyes? _Oh my god._ They were like nothing I've ever witnessed in my life. Like they could see into my soul. Like they knew everything I was thinking… feeling, and then I saw her smile. Her smile that is enough to stop hearts from beating. Her smile that completely spun my world. Her smile that told me 'I'm broken, but I don't need fixing. I just need loving.' I want to be that person. I want to be the one to give her everything she deserves. I just want to be with her. Right now.

Cutting the water, I step out and wrap myself up. Running my hand over the steamed mirror, I stare hard. _I look different._ I look…settled? Complete? I can't quite put my finger on it, but everything I'm seeing is good. Great, even.

Finding a message flashing on my screen, my stomach somersaults and a smile settles on my face immediately. _It's her, I can feel it._

 ** _Hey, not feeling up to any company tonight. A x_**

 ** _Please? E x_**

So, I've never been one to beg, but here I am…begging Arizona for her attention. Begging her to see me. I know she's having a hard time, but I want to be there to support her. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?

 ** _Sorry. A x_**

Not wanting to push her, I lock my cell and change. I don't want to be around anyone right now, not unless that someone is Arizona. I'm willing to give her the space she needs, so long as she isn't trying to push me away. I won't allow her to.

Feeling tears forming in my eyes, I shake myself from my thoughts and try desperately to hold them back. I just need to make it to the parking lot and I'll be okay.

 _Who am I kidding? I won't be okay until she's in my arms._

* * *

So I've sat in my car for the past hour. Why? Because if I go home, I know that I won't see her tonight. While I'm sitting in my car, it's perfectly possible that it could still happen. While I sit in my car, I don't have to face going home alone. I don't even think of it as home anymore. It's purely a place where I crash from time to time.

Unlocking my cell for what seems like the hundredth time, I find no new messages. Sighing, I throw it back down onto my passenger seat and tighten my grip on the wheel. My mind in overdrive, I fire up the engine and exit the parking lot. I know where I'm going, and if Arizona doesn't want to see me, it's kinda tough. I want to be with her, regardless of the mood she may be in. If she's sad, I want to comfort her. This relationship isn't just about the happy times, the sex, dinners out or sleeping over. No, this relationship is about all of it. Every last emotion. Every last minute of the day. If I have to hold Arizona while she cries herself to sleep in my arms, then that is exactly what I'll do. I'll make her feel protected.

Pulling up outside Arizona's a few minutes later, I cut my engine, grab my bag, and head out of my car. Taking her porch steps two at a time, I reach her front door and knock loudly. I know she is home. Her car is parked up the drive, and a dim light illuminates the house.

Hearing footsteps approach, I hold my breath. I don't know the reaction I'm about to receive, but I can handle it. Her door swinging open, I puff out, hard. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Her brow furrows. "I said I-"

"I know what you said." I cut her off. "But I don't accept that. I know I told you if you needed space I'd give you it, but I can't, Arizona. I can't keep away from you, and I don't want to. It's been three days since I've even seen you, and I hate it. I just want to sit with you, talk to you. Hell, I'll even sit in silence if that's what you want, but please…I just, I need to be here with you. I know you are working through things, but I'm here for that."

"Eliza, I-"

"I have just sat in my car for over an hour. You know what I did?"

"What?" She sighs.

"Cried. I freaking cried. That's not me, at least, it never used to be, but here I am, begging you for your time. Your company. Just _you._ " My voice breaking, I stop to breathe. She's giving me nothing right now. "So, yeah." I shake my head. "Um, I'll just leave." Turning on my heel, I begin my descent down her porch.

"Wait." She follows me outside. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You didn't." I shrug. "I allowed myself to. My own problem." Continuing towards my car, she steps up behind me and takes a hold of my wrist.

"I'm sorry." She gives me a sad smile. "I'm just not much fun to be around right now."

"I don't want fun. Not all the time, anyway. I just, I want to be here for you, Arizona. I want to be the person you turn to when you are hurting. You just…damn, you won't give me anything."

"Please come inside." She asks.

"You don't want me here, Arizona." I shake my head and drop my gaze.

"I do, it's just…it's not a great time." She lifts my head and runs her thumb across my cheek. "I don't want you to have to deal with my issues. You have your own stuff going on."

"It's what I'm here for, though." I mean that. "I'd come running if you called me in the middle of the night."

"That's sweet." She smiles.

"No, it's not. It's just how it should be." I state. Taking a hold of her hand, I tighten my grip. "I really like you, Arizona. Really really like you. Please, just let me be there for you."

"Okay." She gives me a smile and nods. "I'm sorry I told you not to come by. You know I don't mean it."

"I know, but if you keep doing it, I'm going to think that maybe it's true." I smile. "Let's get inside."

* * *

"Wine?" I ask, Arizona curled up on the couch.

"Sure. That would be nice." She lifts her head and glances over at me. I can see the tiredness behind her eyes, but she insists on staying up a little while longer. "Can I have white please?"

"Sure." I smile. "Movie?"

"Um, yeah." She shrugs.

"I mean, we don't have to. Just a suggestion."

"No, a movie sounds good." I've been at Arizona's place a little over an hour now. She hasn't mentioned anything she's been thinking about and honestly, I don't want to bring it up. It's clear to me that she's struggling with whatever decisions she has to make, and I don't want to upset her anymore tonight. She knows I'm here for her, and she knows I'm ready to listen whenever she wants to discuss it. If she ever wants to discuss it. "Come and sit, Eliza."

"Sorry." I round the coffee table and take a seat beside her. "Feet up?" I motion for her to get comfortable and she does just that. Her legs draped over my thighs, I run my palms up and down them and feel her relax under my touch. "You know I'm here for you, right?"

Her eyes glazing, she clears her throat. "Y-Yes."

"You don't have to talk about it tonight, but whenever you are ready, I'm here." Squeezing her thigh, she sighs and nods.

After falling into a comfortable silence, I feel the sudden urge to speak up. "Arizona, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, you can." She furrows her brow. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, um…I keep getting this strange feeling. I don't know why or what it is, but it's a nice feeling until it isn't."

"Um…what kind of feelings?" She asks.

"I don't know. When I'm here with you, everything is fine. Perfect. Then when I'm not, it's like an anxiety. I panic that I won't see you again that day. Like, I don't want to be away from you, but it only really hits me when I'm not with you." I laugh. "I'm making no sense at all, am I?"

"You are." She smiles. "You are making perfect sense, Eliza."

"What is it? It freaks me out and I feel like I'm becoming too clingy, too needy."

"You have to figure it out for yourself." She smirks and throws me a wink. "You say you've never been in a proper relationship before?"

"Yeah." I roll my eyes.

"Then you definitely have to figure it out yourself."

Settling back in my seat, I still my hand on her thigh and gaze off into the roaring fire. I stare so hard that my eyes burn, but I'm lost. I don't know what this feeling is, but I don't like the anxiety it causes me. My heart literally skips a beat when I think of Arizona, and I feel as though I can't breath when I'm without her. It's kinda crazy but kinda awesome.

I have to figure it out myself… what does that mean? Does it mean she knows what this feeling is? Has Arizona experienced it before herself? Why won't she help me out with this? Why does she want me to rack my brain about it? Finding the perfect description of the way I'm feeling, I clear my throat. "This feeling? It's like the thought of having to live without you scares me. The thought of us ever not being side by side…hurts."

"Mmhmm." She smiles and keeps her gaze fixed on the TV in front of her.

"What does that mean? Mmhmm?" I give her a confused look.

"It means I know exactly how you are feeling." She shrugs. "Trust me, you'll figure it out. One day."

I draw out an "O.. kay" and rest my head back. "Thanks for letting me in tonight."

"Thanks for not giving up on me." She replies. "I can be a nightmare sometimes, but I hope the good times will outweigh the bad."

"They already do." I tighten my grip on her thigh. "They definitely already do."

"Since I've been such a bitch, you can pick the movie."

"Oo, anything?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Preference? You don't seem like a horror kinda girl." I laugh.

"No, definitely no horrors. I won't sleep for a month." She shakes her head. "Maybe we could use a little comedy?"

"Oh, well that's easy." I scoff. "Bridesmaids."

"Yes. Definitely yes." Her eyes light up for the first time all night and I'm feeling pretty proud of myself for being the reason why. Well, I'm assuming I'm the reason why. It could totally be Melissa McCarthy, though.

 _Maybe during the movie, I'll gain a little insight as to what this feeling is. I have the next two hours to think hard about it. Sure, I love this movie, but I've seen it more times than I care to remember. My thoughts are completely Arizona right now. They always are. Trouble is, why do I still feel like I'm not close enough, even though I'm sitting right next to her._

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys! You know it inspires me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys are too kind. Thanks for the top reviews! Keeps that motivation going!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

It's been the longest day ever, and right now, I can't think of anything better than my bed. I need it. I've needed it since I got out of it this morning. Eliza had to work through the night, so I haven't seen her since around dinner time last night. Do I miss her? Definitely. Do I want to curl up in bed with her? Without a doubt. I'm not sure what her plans are this evening, but I'm hoping the involve me. I'm kinda always hoping they involve me.

It's been almost two weeks since she told me how she was feeling, and honestly, I was caught off guard a little. It's not that I don't feel the same, I definitely do, but I don't want to rush this. I don't want either of us to say something that can't be unsaid. It would only complicate things should we decide that what we have isn't working out. I don't see that happening, but I need her to be sure. I need her to understand how she is feeling herself before she says those words to me. Me? I don't have an issue with saying how I feel, but again, Eliza has to figure this out herself first. I'm happy to wait until she has it set in stone. She is worth the wait.

Shrugging on my jacket, I grab my bag and cell phone and switch out the lights in my office. It's been a few hours since I checked for any messages, so as I lock up my office, I glance down at my screen and find a text waiting for me.

 ** _Hey, I'm outside waiting for you. E x_**

 ** _I thought you would be sleeping. A x_**

 ** _And miss the chance to go home with you? I don't think so. E x_**

 ** _On my way. A x_**

 ** _Hurry. I've thought about you all day. E x_**

Smiling at my screen, I receive a few glances from the nurses standing around their station and make my way to the elevator. Stepping inside, I find Alex. "Hey Robbins." He smiles and gives me a nod.

"Alex."

"You headed home?" He asks.

"Sure am. Don't text me, don't page me, don't even think about my existence." I point a finger at him. "I've fallen off the face of the earth tonight."

"Oh, something planned, Boss?" He smirks.

"Mind out of the gutter, Karev." I scold him and he throws his hands up.

"Hey, it wasn't in the gutter." He defends. "It is now, though." The doors opening, he hops off before I have the chance to respond. As the doors are about to close, he turns back and smiles. "Go get Minnicked! You deserve it."

"Ka-" The doors closing, I sigh and shake my head. _Minnicked? What does that even mean?_ Smiling to myself, I reach my floor and head out towards the entrance of Grey Sloan.

Pushing the heavy glass door open, I find Eliza leant against a nearby wall. "Hey." She smiles. _That smile._

"Hey." Placing a light kiss on her lips, she takes my hand in her own and laces our fingers together. "Did you sleep well?"

"Kinda." She shrugs. "I was saving my sleep for when I was with you."

"Um…why? You should have gotten some sleep." I shake my head. "Surgeon rule…sleep when you can."

"I couldn't sleep." She sighs. "At my place…I couldn't sleep."

"Why?" I ask.

"Guess it's because I was alone."

"Oh." I give her a sad smile. "Well, tonight you can make up for that."

"You don't mind?" She raises an eyebrow. "Me staying over, I mean?"

"Uh, no." I laugh. "Why the hell would I?"

"You've had a long day. Figured you'd want to head straight home, maybe alone." We reach my car and once unlocked, we climb inside. Slipping my key into the engine, she places her hand on my wrist. "Wait."

"Eliza, I don't want to go home alone."

"No, that's not what I was going to say." Her eyes have darkened and I know that look. _I love that look._ "I just, I've been desperate to kiss you all day." Her body leaning over the console between us, she places a soft kiss on my lips. I smile, and she takes my bottom lip between her teeth. Moaning at the sensation it is causing throughout my body, she leans in closer again and places her hand on my thigh. "God, I want you so much."

 _Ugh! She can have me. Whenever, wherever._ "Mm." I moan against her lips. Her soft hand moving up and under my blouse, she cups my breast, and I gasp as she runs her thumb over my lace covered nipple. "Shit, E-Eliza. Not h-here."

"Oh, definitely here." She bites down on her own bottom lip and I feel my entire body come alive. "Right now, Arizona."

Her body shifting, she climbs over the console and I find her straddling my legs. Her hips grinding down, the seam of her jeans meets my center and I moan in delight. _So this is kinda hot._ Her hand dropping down the side of my seat, she lowers us back and I find myself looking up at the roof of my car. Her lips trailing up my neck and along my jawline, I arch back to allow her a little more access. I love her lips. I love everything about her. Eliza has given me a new lease of life, and this? Hot dirty car sex? Wow!

Her hands trailing down my stomach, she pops the button on my pants and grips onto the waistband. Lifting my hips a little, she moves them below my ass to give her a little more room to work with. "You are so freaking hot." I moan as she curls her fingers beneath the waistband of my panties.

"Yeah?" She smiles. "How hot?"

Tugging at my panties, we both hear a rip, and I raise an eyebrow. "That hot!" Pulling her down on top of me, I don't care who sees right now. Thankfully, I parked further away from my usual spot today, so it's kinda working in my favour.

Her hand cupping my center, I force my hips up, desperate for a little more pressure. "You are soaked." She moans.

"K-Kinda hard not to be when I have you on top of me." My breathing a little laboured as my body craves the attention it needs from Eliza, she recognises this and runs two fingers up the length of my center. "Oh, God!"

"You want more?" She husks as she bites down on my earlobe.

"So much more." I moan. "Please, Eliza."

"What do you need?" She asks as she teases my entrance. I'm close and she has barely even touched me, and right now, I need her inside me. I need her everywhere.

Pulling her down, I run my tongue up the shell of her ear. Lowering my tone, I speak barely above a whisper. "I _need_ you to fuck me." The unexpected, yet welcome intrusion catches me off guard and my breath catches in my throat as she slips two fingers deep inside of me. "Fuck!"

"Better?" She smirks as she thrusts in and out of me. The air in my car filled with sex and moans of pleasure, my eyes roll back and I let my body take over.

"So much better." I breathe out. Dropping her head to my shoulder, she increases the power behind her wrist and places her thumb exactly where I need it. "Oh, god. D-Don't stop." My eyes slamming shut, she curls her fingers inside of me and hits my favourite spot. It's euphoric. "Yes, oh.. I-I'm co-" My world turning black, my orgasm crashes through me like never before. I don't know if it's the thrill of being caught, or Eliza is just working wonders, but whatever it is…it's nothing short of amazing. A huge intake of breath into my lungs and my head is spinning. I can't move. I can't think. I can't breathe.

"Open your eyes, Arizona." Unable to do as she asks, she slows her pace and places light kisses on my jaw. "I want to see those beautiful eyes."

Smiling and licking my lips, desperate for some moisture, I open my eyes and find the amazing green on Eliza's staring back at me. "Hey." I croak out.

"Hi." She smiles back. "You back with me?"

"Just about." I sigh. "Sorry."

I don't know how the rest of this evening is about to plan out, but my earlier idea of heading home and settling down for the night is totally off right now. I want to take Eliza home and give her my all. I want to take her home and worship her body forevermore.

* * *

"Jesus." Rolling off of Eliza and laying back, I place my hand over my forehead and catch my breath. Tangled in the sheets, Eliza turns onto her side and stares at me. "You okay?" I ask.

"Definitely." She smiles.

Her fingertips running up and down my bare chest, her gaze drops and I furrow my brow. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Concentrating on my body, she doesn't meet my gaze. I find myself desperately wanting to know what is going through her mind, but she says she is okay. I don't want issues to be on her mind, I had that in my last relationship so I don't need it in this one. Not if we are serious about this.

"Talk to me?" Throwing the suggestion out there, her eyes find mine and she closes them. _Tears?_ "What's wrong? Have I upset you?"

"No." Her voice breaks and I turn on my side, propping myself up on my elbow. "Sorry. This is embarrassing."

"What is?" My voice soft, I want to hold her right now.

"This. Me crying after sex." She scoffs.

"You have something on your mind, so no, it's not embarrassing. Don't _ever_ feel embarrassed around me. Please."

"I just, god! I don't even know what to say." She lays back and throws her arms up. "I don't know."

"You don't know what, Eliza?"

"What to say. How to say it. When to say it." I can see she is getting annoyed with herself so I place a soft hand on her shoulder. "I just don't want to keep you waiting while I figure out this mess of emotions I have going on inside."

"Firstly, you aren't keeping me waiting, because I'm not waiting for anything. This is perfect. How we are is perfect, so please don't think otherwise. And secondly, anything you have to say to me, or anything you want to discuss, I will be here for you whenever that time comes."

"I know what I want to say, but I don't know that you want to hear any of it."

"Why wouldn't I?" I furrow my brow.

"Because you are just becoming you again, Arizona. You have been hurt in the past, and I don't want to be someone who does that to you, too." Her features soften. "I don't want to just be a _someone_ in your life or your past."

"What do you want to be?"

"I want to be _the_ one. The only one you look at. The only one you see. I want to be the one you call when you need support or the one you scream at when you are angry. I want to be the last person in your life journey. I don't want there to be any others. I just…I can't be away from you. I can't stop thinking about you. Even when I'm in the OR, I think about you. When I shower, I think about you. When I sleep, I think about you and you are right next to me now… but I'm thinking about you."

Giving her nothing but a genuine smile, I press a soft kiss to her lips and pull back. "What's wrong with all of that?"

"Nothing, except I don't know if you feel the same." She releases a frustrated sigh. "I want everything with you, Arizona. I want the happiness, the heartache, the laughter. I want your eyes to be the only thing I see when I close mine."

"I want that, too." I agree. "What you have just said? It's the same for me. I feel the same. I never thought I'd feel like this again, but I do, and it's the best feeling in the world."

"I want you to feel that way, Arizona. I just… I've never done this before. I've never felt this way about anyone else. I've never stood daydreaming about another woman. But I do…with you, I do. I don't want to mess this up because I don't think I could take the heartbreak. I don't want to ever hurt you and I don't want to spend a day away from you."

"You are so sweet, Eliza. You know that, right? Behind that tough exterior, you are amazing and beautiful and I don't want to mess this up either. I guess we can be scared together, right?"

Silence. Turning on her side once again, she rests her head against my chest and sighs. I can feel her tears hitting my bare skin, and it breaks my heart. "Hey, no more crying."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I just don't want you to be upset." Running my fingers through her hair, she tilts her head and glances up at me.

"I love you, Arizona."

Pulling her body up my own, I run my thumb across her tear stained cheek and give her my best dimpled smile. A slight nod from me and I press my lips to hers. I don't need to say anything right now. Words aren't needed. Sure, she may not think I feel the same, but I know in my heart how I feel.

I know that she has meant more to me than anyone has in a long time. I know that every word she speaks is nothing but the truth. I know that we will be amazing together, and I know that no matter what, I'm not letting this woman go.

Pulling back for a little oxygen, I can see the worry in her eyes. The uncertainty of our relationship. I don't want her to feel that way. I don't want her to spend her days wondering what's in store for us. Cupping her face with both hands, she leans into my touch, and my heart skips a beat at the sight in front of me. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Show me some love, guys! The review button is my favourite kinda button! You lot never fail to amaze me with your super words!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow! Your reviews for my last chapter were nothing short of awesome. Thanks so much! You don't know what it means to me. delusionalblur...this one is for you!**

 **I'm hoping to get an update out tomorrow, but please...don't count on it. Tomorrow won't be a good day for me.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

"Arizona?" I yell throughout my girlfriend's home. Last night I told her I loved her, and right now, I'm on top of the world. Like…higher than high. I meant every word I said. Everything came from my heart. I didn't expect the reaction I received, but I'm so happy that she feels the same way.

"Yeah?" Her head popping around the bathroom door, she smiles. "Has the water run cold again?"

"Maybe," I smirk. "Come here and see for yourself."

"Eliza, did you call me up here just to have your way with me?" She narrows her eyes and I feel a flood a wetness between my legs…which it isn't from the shower.

"Have my way with you? Never." I shake my head. "I'm offended that you think that way." Dropping my gaze, I see her reflection in the glass.

"Hey now." Catching sight of her boy shorts hitting the floor in front of the shower, I lift my gaze and smile. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay." I shrug.

"Maybe I should come in there and apologize? Would that be better?" Her naked body approaching the glass separating us, my jaw is slack, and I give her an open mouthed nod.

"Y-Yeah." My eyes light up at the possibility. "If you would."

I turn around to higher the temperature of the water a little when she steps up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. "Hey." She husks.

"Mm, hey." Her hardening nipples grazing my back, I lean back into her gorgeous body. The water cascading over our bodies, her blonde hair is already beginning to curl slightly. It's adorable. Reaching in front of me, she takes the sponge and applies a generous amount of vanilla and almond shower gel to it. Working it over my front, her breasts still firmly pressed against my back, she runs it over my nipples… ensuring her fingers graze my sensitive spots as they work their way across and down my stomach. "That feels amazing."

"So do you." She whispers. Placing light kisses along my shoulder blade, she moves the sponge down and over my right thigh. "And I want to make you feel amazing."

"It doesn't take much." I glance over my shoulder and give her a smile. Her fingertips ghosting over my ass, I hum in pleasure. Bringing the sponge up between the back of my thighs, she makes sure to tease me by dropping her hand between a little. "Such a tease."

"Oh, you've no idea, Eliza." She scoffs while working the sponge over my ass again and up my back. Dropping it in front of me, she tuts. "Sorry, could you get that."

Not thinking twice, I bend down in front of my gorgeous blonde to retrieve the sponge. Gasping as her hand runs up the back of my thigh and between my legs, she teases me from behind and I struggle to stand upright. "O-Oh!"

"My thoughts exactly." She continues to run her fingers through my dripping folds and I slowly stand back up. "You're ready for me?"

Placing my hands on the cool tiles in front of me, I close my eyes and center myself. "I woke up ready for you, Arizona." Keeping myself steady against the tiles, she runs her hand over my hip and dips her fingers between the front of my legs. Instantly applying a little pressure against my clit, it takes everything I have not to drop to my knees.

"Spread them." She demands. _Holy shit!_ Doing as she asks, I spread my legs a little and she grips onto my hips, pulling my ass back toward her. _Oh, she has me in one hot position._ Finding myself bent at the waist, my hands braced against the wall, I can feel my center throb.

Running her index finger down from the base of my neck, she reaches the small of my back and drags her nails down my ass. "So hot!" Leaning forward, she sinks her teeth into the skin just below my shoulder. The pain is causing my entire body to stiffen, but I want more. I need more.

My body now pumping with excitement, the idea of being taken from behind suddenly seems like a pretty big deal to me. This wouldn't happen with just anybody, no. This is based on pure trust, and I trust Arizona with my life. Desperate for her touch, I force my ass back further and she groans with pleasure. "You want me?" She asks, barely above a whisper.

"God, yes." I moan. Her fingers slipping further down, she enters me suddenly, and my body jolts forward. "Fuck!" Forcing my ass back to meet her thrusts, I dig my nails into the tiles beneath my palms. I need to grip something, but I also desperately want to take Arizona right now. I'm torn, but this feels too good. Far too good to give up. "Shit, Arizona. H-Harder."

"Yeah?" She perks up. "You want it harder?"

"Mm, yes." I've never felt so exposed, yet so aroused in my life. And yes, I love it. Her slender yet strong fingers massaging my walls, they tighten and it throws her off her pace a little.

"Touch yourself." She whispers as she increases her thrusts. The water heating my body as well as my impending orgasm, I feel like I'm going to explode. Dropping one hand between my legs, I apply a little pressure where I need it and I feel my knees beginning to buckle. A strong arm wrapping around my midsection, Arizona brings her fingertips up to my breast and tweaks my nipple. Every possible sensation crashing through my body all at once, I gasp and my orgasm rips through me. Hard. So freaking hard. "Fuck, Arizona. Yes. Oh god." My body convulsing, my girlfriend slows her pace but doesn't stop completely. Gently pulling out of me, she lifts my upper body, and I lean back against her. Her fingers working through my dripping folds, she places a kiss below my ear and smiles against my neck. "I love you."

 _Oh god. I could die happy right now._ "I love you, too." Turning my head, her lips meet mine, and she pulls us directly under the water. "And that was some apology."

"Well, when I'm in the wrong, I'll own up to it." She laughs.

I'm not entirely sure what has just happened, but oh my god, it was out of this world. As much as I'd love to get showered and ready for the day, I cannot leave. Arizona has turned my legs to jello, and honestly, I don't know when they will work again. Turning to face my blonde, I raise an eyebrow and drop my hand between us. "I guess I should probably thank you for my apology."

* * *

Sat at Arizona's kitchen counter, I sip on my first coffee of the day. It won't be my only one, either. That shower session this morning has really knocked the energy right out of me. Unable to stifle a yawn, Arizona catches me grabbing some oxygen to the brain. "Sorry." I place my hand over my mouth and scrunch up my nose.

"Don't be." She laughs. "I feel like I've worked out this morning."

"Oh, I'd totally be up for a workout like that… daily." Stepping closer to me, she comes to stand in between my legs and drapes her arms over my shoulders.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" The genuine concern on her face is heartwarming.

"No." Placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, I pull back and gaze into her amazingly intense blue eyes. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your eyes?"

"No." She smirks.

"Well, I do. They are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." I answer honestly. "Like they know what I'm thinking."

"Mmhmm, they do." She states.

"Oh yeah? What's that then?" I raise an eyebrow.

"They know that you are thinking about taking me to lunch." She shrugs. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Oh, totally." I roll my eyes playfully. "You're too good."

"I know, awesome, right?" She throws me a wink and steps away from me. "So, fancy it? Lunch?"

"Of course."

"I'll just finish up getting ready, and then we'll head off?" She asks as she heads towards the stairs with her coffee.

"Perfect." Watching her back as she makes her way upstairs, butterflies settle in my stomach. I can't believe I have this woman. It's more than I'd ever imagined. She is more than I ever could have hoped for. It's surreal. Surreal yet…perfectly possible.

Arizona's cell blaring on the kitchen counter, I grab it and head towards the stairs. "Arizona? Your cell."

"Can you get it for me?" She yells.

"It's a private number, though," I state. _I've no problem answering her calls, but I've no idea who it is._

"Yeah, that's okay. It could be the hospital."

Hitting the accept tab, I shrug. "Hello? Arizona's cell."

"Who's this?" The unknown voice asks.

"Um, I should be asking you that, shouldn't I?" I furrow my brow. _Who calls someone's cell asking who is taking the call?_ "Arizona is a little busy right now."

"It's Callie." The voice responds, kinda cold.

"Oh, hi." I smile into the phone. "Can I get Arizona to call you back?"

"Sure. Bye." The call ending, I glance at the screen and scoff to myself. _Rude!_

"Hey, who was calling?" My girlfriend descends the stairs, putting more weight on her strong leg.

"Your ex-wife." I hand her the cell phone and make my way back into the kitchen. Pulling myself back up onto my stool, I wrap my hands around my coffee cup and sip.

"Oh, did she say what she wanted?"

"No. She cut me off before I had the chance to ask." I laugh. I'm a little offended right now. I don't know this woman, and she doesn't know me. What gives her the right to be so cold towards me. "Weird."

"What is?" Arizona furrows her brow.

"Her attitude." I scoff. "Is she always like that?"

Running her hands through her hair, my girlfriend sighs. "What did she say, Eliza?"

"Not a lot, really. Asked who I was and then ended the call after I told her you would call her back." I shrug and sip on my coffee.

"Damn, Callie." She slams her cell down on the counter.

"Hey, it's okay." I hop off my stool and take Arizona's hands in my own. "Don't stress about it."

"No, it's not okay. She may be angry with me for what we discussed a couple of weeks ago, but she doesn't have any right to bring you into this."

"She did say 'bye' if that helps any?" I try to lighten the mood. "Does she even know about me?"

"No." Arizona shakes her head.

"Okay, um…not to get on your back or anything, but is there a particular reason why she doesn't know about me?" I'm trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, but I know Arizona had spoken with Callie a few times lately.

"It's none of her business." She gives me an incredulous look and I hold my hands up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

"No, it's okay." I smile.

"She doesn't know about you because my life doesn't concern her anymore. I have no reason to tell her and she has no business asking, either."

"I know, I'm sorry." Sighing, I straighten myself out and grab my things. "We ready to go?"

"Yeah." Arizona nods. "Let's go."

* * *

Settling into our booth, we peruse the menu and sit in a slightly uncomfortable silence. I don't know if Arizona is pissed at me, or her ex-wife, but I don't like this atmosphere. We've had an awesome morning, and I don't want to ruin that. "Hey, Arizona?"

"Yeah?" She glances up from her menu.

"Is everything okay with us?" I give her a sad smile.

"Of course." She smiles. "I'm sorry for being a little off before."

"It's okay. You know? I can deal with an ex-wife." Shifting out of my side of the booth, I slip in beside Arizona and take her hand in my own.

"I know you can. I'm just mad at her." Arizona sighs and I tighten my grip on her hand.

"It doesn't really matter, Arizona." I don't want this to interrupt our lunch. "Please, just stop worrying about it."

"I'm not." She sighs. "I just, she makes me so mad. She doesn't want to know about my life or what I'm doing, but the first time a woman answers my call, she acts like a child. I don't need it, and I don't need _her_ having an opinion. I really don't."

"I'm sure it was something and nothing, baby." That term of endearment wasn't supposed to come out, but it has, and now Arizona is looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. _Baby, really?_

"That was adorable." She smirks. "Please, make that a habit of yours."

"Really?" I furrow my brow.

"Hell yeah." She laughs. "I really am sorry for before. I didn't mean to give you the silent treatment."

"Arizona, it's okay." I wave her comment away. "Are we going to order, or?"

"Yes, I'm starved."

"Mmhmm, if this morning was anything to go by, I'm pretty sure you are famished." Placing a kiss on her knuckles, she giggles. "It was awesome, by the way."

"Yeah?" Her dimples pop and my heart pounds.

"God, yeah." I nod. "Awesome doesn't really describe it."

"I must remember that." She throws me a wink and I settle back beside her. "It can only benefit us, right?"

"Oh, totally." I smile. "We are going to be amazing, Arizona."

"I know." She responds, nonchalantly. "I do love you, you know."

Furrowing my brow, I'm not quite sure where that comment has come from. "I know, and I love you, too."

"Good. You just need to remember that."

 _I will always remember those words. No matter what, I could never forget them._

* * *

 **You guys know exactly what to do. Love you all. X**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, some awesome reviews for the last chapter. That's all I will say. On with the story….**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

The sunlight hitting my face, I crack one eye open and groan. Rolling over, I expect to find my girlfriend beside me, but all I'm met with is cold sheets. Not warm… cold. Furrowing my brow, I glance at my alarm clock and find that it's still pretty early. _Is she up already?_ It takes me a minute or two to get my bearings, and I sit up at the edge of my bed. Stretching my body out, I listen for any signs of Eliza going about her morning routine. Nothing. I'm assuming she has been called into the hospital, but she always says goodbye when she does. I don't recall her waking me this morning. We've been in a good place the past few days, and although Callie has pissed me off, I feel as though Eliza is okay with everything. I'm yet to speak to my ex-wife, but when I do, I'll be sure to bring up her attitude. It always was a little off hand at times.

Standing, I slip on my robe and head out of my bedroom. Making my way downstairs, I find my home silent and I don't like it. I hate waking up without Eliza here. I get that she has to work, and I do too, but when she isn't supposed to be working, the idea of her being by my side at the first sign of light always makes me feel more settled. Yeah, I'm a needy bitch. So what?

Deciding that now is as good a time as any to call Callie out on her crap, I grab my cell from the kitchen counter and hit her number. Maybe having Eliza away is best for this conversation. I don't know what Callie's problem is, but I don't want my girlfriend being dragged into any of this. This dispute that is about to ensue with my daughter isn't her problem, and I don't wish to make it hers at any point.

My call connecting, I receive a cheery voice. "Hey, Arizona."

"Callie." I'm not in the mood for her games.

"What's up?" She quips.

"Um, I don't know. You tell me." I scoff.

"Arizona, why have you called me?"

"What did you call for a few days ago?" I ask.

"Oh, you mean when that woman answered?" She snorts.

"Yes, when Eliza answered." _I cannot be bothered with her attitude._

"I wanted to know if you'd thought any more about what we discussed."

"Yeah, I have." I sigh. "I don't think it's fair that you get Sofia with you."

"But you-"

Cutting her off, I jump in. "I know what I said, and I know what choice I made. What I'm telling you is, I don't want it to be like that anymore."

"So what then?" She scoffs. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We have a lot to figure out, don't you think?" I ask, honestly. I know it's not as simple as collecting Sofia from my ex-wife.

"How long have you been dating her?" Her subject change catches me a little off-guard.

"Um, it doesn't concern you, Callie." I laugh.

"It does if she is going to be around my daughter and spending time with her."

"OUR daughter," I state, matter of factly.

"Arizona, that's not what I meant. I just.. I don't know her, and I don't want Sofia to feel left out while you figure out your new relationship."

"How dare you even say that! You know what, I'm not doing this. When you can be grown up about this decision, give me a call."

"Arizona, you can see my point, though, right?" Callie tries a softer tone with me but I ain't falling for it.

"No, Callie… I can't. Did I question you when you met Penny? Did I worry about Sofia being around her? No, instead I watched you try to build your own little happy family with her as I was being pushed aside. You got exactly what you wanted. Me out of the picture so you could start over."

"Ariz-"

"I WATCHED you leave the hospital of an evening, hand in hand with MY daughter and YOUR new girlfriend. Did I question it? Huh? No matter how much it hurt? No! So don't you fucking dare tell me you aren't happy with Sofia being around another woman. Just don't!"

"Calm down, Arizona." Callie sighs.

"What? Does it hurt you to see me happy? Does the idea of someone else possibly falling in love with me affect you?" I scoff. "You thought I'd just live my life alone while you play happy families in New York, didn't you?"

"No, that's not true." She defends.

"Bullshit." I laugh. "I want you to be happy, Callie. I accepted _our_ fate a long time ago, but now it's time for me to be happy again. It's time for me to think of myself instead of everyone else. Instead of YOU."

"Wow. That anger isn't good for you, Arizona." _Does she think this is a joke?_

"You remember… all those years ago? When you told me you wanted kids?"

"Yeah." She agrees.

"When you asked if I'd ever stopped and thought about what _you_ wanted?" I remember those words like it was yesterday. I could _never_ forget those words.

"Y-Yeah." She stutters.

"Well think about it. Think about everything I gave you. Because really, I _did_ stop to think about you. I _did_ give you everything you wanted. Even when you walked out that therapy session… I _still_ continued to give you what you wanted."

"How did we get to this point, Arizona?" Callie sighs and I roll my eyes.

"Oh, I think you need to answer that yourself, Cal." I give her a sarcastic laugh and shake my head. "I want Sofia with me. How you go about that is entirely up to you."

Hitting the end call button, I throw my cell down on the kitchen counter and brace myself against the edge. _How dare she?_ Startled by the sound of footsteps behind me, I turn to find Eliza standing behind me. "Where did you come from?" I furrow my brow.

"I-I was sat out in your yard." She drops her gaze and stares at the hardwood beneath her feet. "I, um…I need to head to my place." Placing her empty coffee cup down and clearing her throat, she turns and leaves me standing in the kitchen. Watching as she heads up the stairs, I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

 _Shit!_ I knew this was going to cause issues between us. Why can't my life ever be simple? Why can't I just get on with my days with no drama? I don't understand. I really don't understand what I've done to deserve any of this.

 _I'll give Eliza a little time to calm down. Hell, I need to calm myself down._

* * *

An hour later, I hear footsteps coming down and into the kitchen. I didn't go up to my girlfriend. I wasn't sure it was what she wanted. She is putting the last of her belongings into her bag and checking she has everything she needs. "How much of that did you hear?" I ask, a little unsure of the atmosphere right now.

"Enough." She states before clearing her throat.

"Talk to me, Eliza." I stand from the couch and move a little closer to her. "Please."

"There's really nothing to say, Arizona." She gives me a sad smile and shrugs her bag up onto her shoulder. "I should go."

"Why?" I furrow my brow. "Why should you go?" _No! This isn't happening._

"I'm just making it easier for you. Myself too, I guess." She shrugs and moves towards my front door.

"No, Eliza." I step in front of her. "You can't just walk away from me without giving me anything."

"I'm walking away because then you don't have to choose. I wouldn't ever expect you to choose, but still…if I'm not here, I cannot influence your decision. So, I'm leaving."

"Influence what decision?" I'm totally confused right now, but I cannot let her walk out of my door without an explanation.

"Sofia."

"I don't understand." I shake my head. Leaning against my front door, I fold my arms across my chest and stare. Hard.

"Your ex-wife doesn't trust me to be around your daughter." She sighs. "She doesn't even know me, but she has made her mind up. That to me says that she will fight you for Sofia. I don't want you to have to fight for your daughter, Arizona. I just want you to be happy. I know that I can't make you happy without Sofia being in your life too, so I'm taking away one of your options. Me."

"I don't care what Callie thinks. I haven't cared what she thought for quite some time." I push off of the door and close the distance between us. "And you shouldn't either."

"But-"

"I also don't have to fight for my daughter." I smile. "I have full custody of her."

"I don't know, Arizona. I don't want my being here to cause any trouble for you." Her voice breaking, she drops her gaze and her shoulders slump.

Curling my fingers under her jaw, I lift her head and the sadness in her eyes breaks my heart. "What if I told you that you are worth the trouble? Worth it and more."

"I'd tell you that you're crazy." She sighs.

"Well then, I'm crazy. Tell me something I don't know." I shrug.

"You're not crazy." She shakes her head.

"Yes, I am. Crazy about you. Crazy for you. Crazy in love with you." Running my thumb across her bottom lip, she leans into my touch and closes her eyes. "Super crazy in love with you."

"I love you too, but I also love you enough to walk away if it came to me or Sofia. I want you to be happy, Arizona."

"It won't come to that. I can have both." I know I can have both, and I _will_ have both. "You make me happy, and I want you here with me."

"What if she doesn't like me?" The vulnerability in Eliza's voice is tearing me up inside, but it also shows me that she is serious about this. That she cares what my daughter thinks of her.

"She will love you. My daughter is awesome, and I know that she will love being here with you. Us." I answer honestly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know my daughter. Sure, she may have you run ragged, but she will love you, Eliza. Just like her mommy does." Smiling, Eliza relaxes a little and gives me a slight nod. "Please, come and sit with me?"

"Okay." She responds, barely above a whisper.

Taking her by the hand, I guide us both over to the couch and settle down in my seat. I know all isn't okay right now, but I've managed to get her to stay. I've managed to keep her in my life for the time being. "Would you really have walked away?"

"Yes." She nods. "It would have killed me to do it, but I'd be walking away knowing that you were happy and that your daughter was back home with you."

"Except I wouldn't be happy." I frown. "I wouldn't have you."

* * *

 ** _Hey, dinner tonight? A x_**

 ** _That would be nice. E x_**

Eliza was called into the hospital around three hours ago. Something about paperwork with the chief, but I'm not entirely sure. My mind is kinda muddled right now, but tonight my plan is to forget about my issues and enjoy my time with my girlfriend. I deserve that, right?

 ** _ETA at all? A x_**

 ** _I'll be finished up here within the hour. E x_**

 ** _Good. I miss your face. A x_**

It's true. After everything that happened this morning, I feel like I need to reconnect with Eliza. Not necessarily in a sexual way, but in every other way possible. I feel as though I need to just be as one with her.

 ** _I've missed you, too. E x_**

Smiling at my screen, I realise I should probably get dinner started. I have zero energy, but cooking for Eliza is something I enjoy doing. I can hit the couch, or bed later. Glancing around my kitchen island, my eyes find the gift I have for her when she arrives. It's not much, well, it may be…but it's not a 'gift' per se. I haven't gone out of my way to purchase it, but it means something to me, and I hope she sees it the same way. I don't want to pressure her into anything, but I want her to know that the option is there.

Preparing my lasagne for dinner, I get caught up in the moment. Before I know it, forty minutes have passed and I'm placing it in the oven to cook. _She should be here soon._ As if on cue, I hear a car pull up outside and the engine cut off. Closing the distance, I pull the door open and find Eliza strolling up my porch. "Hey." I smile.

"Mm, something smells good." Placing a soft kiss on my lips, she steps around me and comes inside. "What is it?"

"Only a lasagne." I shrug and close the door behind me.

"I'm starved." Placing her bag down, she flops down onto the couch and holds out her arms. "Come here."

Smiling, I move further into the room and flop down beside her. "You okay?"

"I don't want you to ever give anything up for me, Arizona. Never." Her tone is determined, and I appreciate what she is saying. "Please, you have to promise me. I don't want you to live your life pleasing me."

"I know." I place my hand on her thigh and give it a slight squeeze. "I wouldn't expect you to ever ask me to give anything up for you."

"Good, because I never would. We won't be about that."

"What will we be about?" I smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Us? Oh, everything. Everything…providing it is what we both want. No decisions will be one sided, unless absolutely necessary. I'd never force you into anything, or ask you to do something to benefit me if it's really going to hurt you. I don't want that for us. I want us to be open with what we want, and I want us to be open about how we feel. It's important to me."

"I like the sound of that." I smile.

"Good, because your happiness is the most important thing to me." Her hand finding my own, we fall into a comfortable silence.

I want this woman by my side every day. The fact that my happiness means so much to her tells me that she cares about me. She doesn't want to do as she pleases and hope for the best. I've experienced that relationship before, and honestly…it tore me apart. It tore me apart to the point where I didn't know who I was anymore, and that happened before I lost my leg. That happened long before any plane crash or cheating.

 _This is going to be good for me. For us._

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys. Sorry for the lack of updates today. Hoping for more tomorrow.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Once again, I'm overwhelmed by your amazing support for this fic! I owe you all a drink (providing you are of legal age).**

 **Awesome to see AZsgirl back in my reviews. Great to see you! :)**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

I hate that I almost chose to walk away from Arizona. I'm not that kind of person, but for her…I'd do anything. If that meant admitting defeat so she could have her daughter at home with her, then defeat is what I would settle for. I was raised to never give up on what I want, but would I really have been giving up? Surely someone else's happiness is worth taking a knock to my ego. Surely someone else's happiness trumps my own? No? Right now I don't have the answer to my own questions, but I do have Arizona in my arms. Dinner was amazing, and although it was a little quieter than I expected, I'm okay with that. I know my girlfriend has a lot on her mind, so I'll wait it out until she decides that she wants to talk. She has asked me to stay, so that is what I'll do.

Am I uncertain about her ex-wife's intentions? Yes. Do I worry about what she thinks of me? A little. I'm not going to lie, hearing Arizona defending me during their call was a little hard to hear. Knowing that another person, someone who I've never even met, doesn't like the idea of me being around their child…well, it makes me uncomfortable. It would make _anyone_ uncomfortable.

Maybe I'll call my mom in the morning. When we have both slept on things. She doesn't even know I'm in a relationship, so I don't know how she will react to the fact that I could potentially be taking on a child. I don't know if that would ever happen, and I'd never try to replace anyone in Sofia's life, but if I'm here, and Sofia is here…I have a responsibility and a duty to care for her. Whether Callie likes it or not. Would she sooner I shun her daughter and leave the room when she's here? I'd hope not.

One thing I do know, though, is that I'm excited to meet Arizona's daughter. I'm excited to get to know Sofia and how she was raised. Arizona being her mother ensures that she is already pretty awesome, but yeah…I can't wait.

Running my fingers through my girlfriend's gorgeous blonde hair, I feel her flinch and sit up a little. "I'm so sorry. I fell asleep."

"I know. You looked too adorable to wake." I smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She stretches and glances over her shoulder towards the kitchen island. "I, Uh…I have something for you."

Furrowing my brow, I watch her stand and round the couch. "Um…"

Grabbing a small box off of the counter, she returns and sits beside me. _Oh god. What the hell is going on?_ "Arizona, I-"

"Here." She smiles. "I want you to have this." Glancing down at the small box now in my palm, I give her a confused look and she just motions for me to open it. "It's nothing big, I just…well you'll see when you open it."

Clearing my throat, I open the box and find a shiny new key sitting on top of some foam. "W-What's this?" I stutter.

"It's a key…for this place." She smiles. "I want you to be able to come and go as you please. I don't want you to have to leave when I leave for the day. This is me showing you I'm serious about us."

Tears stinging my eyes, I close them and try to breathe through the sobs I know are imminent. This is something I've _never_ experienced. I know she is serious and she knows I'm serious, but a key…to her place? I wasn't expecting this at all. I knew we were in a good place, kinda, but really, I'm totally shocked. "You want me to have a key?" My voice breaks. "Really?"

"Hey." She gives me a sad dimpled smile. "Don't be upset, please. You don't even have to use it if you don't want to. I just thought-"

"No, I do want it. It's just, well…this has never happened to me before. Never." I shake my head and toy with the metal in my hand. "I can't believe you would want _me_ to have this."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Um, why would you?" I laugh. "I'm nothing special, Arizona. I mean, sure…I'm a pretty nice person, but this? All of this? You, this place, wanting me in your life? I can't believe it's actually happened."

"You can't?" She furrows her brow.

"No. I know I can talk the talk when it comes to it, and I mean every word I've ever said to you, but I've always been waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know?"

"Why? Do you really think that I wouldn't want this? You?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "I just, what if she comes back?"

"Who?" I already know my answer before I've even elaborated on my question since Arizona looks completely lost.

"Callie." She winces at the name, and I know in that moment that I don't have anything to worry about. "I'm sorry. Forget I said that."

"No, it's a valid question." She nods. "Callie and I were over long before she left for New York, and if she ever did come back…which I doubt, she has no reason to be apart of my life, or even suggest that she ever would be. We are Sofia's mothers, and our relationship ends there."

"Okay." I agree. "I'm sorry, I should never have asked you that. I do trust you, Arizona."

"I know." She smiles. "But I also know what the gossip is like around Grey Sloan, so you have every right to worry and wonder what the future holds. I've often asked myself the same question."

"You have?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but my answer is always the same. We can never be anything other than parents. It just doesn't work, and quite frankly, I don't want or need it to work any other way. My life is pretty damn good right now." She throws me a wink and I laugh. "So you'll accept the key?"

"Of course. This key means everything to me right now. It really does." I clear my throat and wipe away the stray tear which has found its way to my jawline. "Can I ask you something? It's purely a question and I promise I'm not hinting at anything."

"Of course." She perks up. "Anything you want to know."

"Did you never think about Sofia having a sibling?" _This really is none of my business._ "You don't have to answer that. I know kids was never your plan."

"I did, actually." Her features soften and her eyes dull. I can't quite put my finger on the emotion, but it isn't one of happiness. "Didn't work out."

Standing, she wipes her palms on her jeans and heads off into the kitchen. "Coffee? Wine?"

"Whatever you feel like." I shrug. _I don't want to push that conversation._ I don't know the situation that arose, but it's clear that Arizona doesn't want to talk about it.

Returning with a bottle of wine, she sets it down, two wine glasses beside it, and runs her fingers through her hair. Taking a seat, she closes her eyes. "There was no heartbeat."

 _Oh, Arizona._

"Arizona, I'm so sorry." I take her hand and run my thumb against her palm. "So sorry."

"It's okay." She shrugs. "I'm okay."

"No, I shouldn't have brought the question up." I shake my head.

"Eliza, I'm not broken. I can handle any question you throw at me." Her infectious laugh relaxing me, I give her a genuine smile and pour our wine.

"You amaze me, you know?"

"Why?" She scoffs. "There isn't anything amazing about me. I'm pretty standard if you don't think about the bionic leg." Throwing me a wink, I roll my eyes playfully and nudge her shoulder.

"You just do." I smile. "I don't know what it is about you, but I feel like I need to know more every time I see you. Like I'll never have enough of you."

"Oh, there is plenty of me for you to have." Leaning in, our lips connect. "You will always have me."

"Promise?" I sigh.

"Alway, Eliza." This woman makes me feel alive. I don't think I've ever felt so relaxed or happy with anyone else. This is real, and the more I think about it, about her, the more I want to give her the world.

* * *

Last night was awesome. Receiving a key to Arizona's place made me feel truly alive. Like I have a purpose in her life. I already felt that way, but it was magnified by her amazing gift. Sure, it's only a key, but to me…that's the world. The world and more.

Stepping off of the elevator, I feel a sense of love course through my entire body. Love for my job, love for myself, love for life, but most of all…the most amazing love for Arizona. Only a few months ago, I couldn't get two words out of her. She wouldn't even entertain me. But now? Now I find myself struggling to make it through the day without seeing her. I meant what I said last night about how she amazes me. She truly does. Sure, everyone has been through stuff, but how she pushed through, got back on track, and still manages to be a caring, awesome, and loving person is out of this world. Her past is enough to sink the best of people, but she made it. She made it, and she grabs life by the balls every single day.

She could easily sit and home in a depression and refuse to step out into the world, but she hasn't. She hasn't and I find myself filled with pride for her. I find myself proud to call Arizona Robbins my girlfriend.

Heading off down the corridor, I glance up from my cell to find Jackson Avery walking towards me. _Oh please… don't kill my mood._ Passing, I give him a genuine smile, and he simply nods. _Better than I expected._

"Hey! Minnick!" _Too good to be true._ I knew it.

Turning, I find him stood behind me. "Dr Avery, can I help you with something?"

"We are all headed out to Joe's tonight. I, Uh.. Did you want to join us? With Robbins?"

"Uh…" _He's playing, right?_

"Or alone if Arizona is working." He shrugs. _What is that look in his eyes? Is it…sincerity? Friendly?._

"Arizona and I are free tonight." I smile. "Thanks for the offer. I'll run it by her and let you know, yeah?"

"Sure." He nods. "See ya!"

Wow! What just happened? Did Jackson Avery just invite me to drink with him? I feel like I should turn it down, for fear of some sort of prank being played, but the other side of me really wants to go and meet these people. See who they are outside of work. Pulling out my cell, I hit my message tab.

 ** _You busy tonight, beautiful? E x_**

My cell vibrating straight back at me, I glance at the screen and smile.

 ** _Only if I'm busy with you. A x_**

 ** _Oh, while I love that idea… Jackson just invited us out. E x_**

 ** _You're joking, right? A x_**

 ** _Nope. Joe's. Fancy it? E x_**

 ** _I'd love nothing more than to show you off. A x_**

She wants to show me off? I'm flattered. Smiling to myself, I send off one final message and slip my cell into my pocket.

 ** _I think I'll be showing you off, Dr Robbins. E x_**

Rounding the corner, I head off to the locker room to change. It's been a pretty good day today, and right now, I'm feeling the flow of drinks that are about to come my way. My cell buzzing in my pocket again, I unlock the screen and check out the message.

 ** _Can you come by my office before you leave? I'm here now. A x_**

 ** _Sure. Give me ten and I'll be there. E x_**

Quickening my routine, I find myself shrugging my bag up onto my shoulder and heading back out and down the corridor. Reaching Arizona's office in record time, I step up to her door and watch her for a few moments. She's deep in thought with paperwork and as she chews on the top of her pen, I smile. I could watch her forever, and I'd never tire of it. She genuinely is a masterpiece.

Sighing, she turns in her seat and finds me leant against the frame of her door. "Hey." She smiles.

"Hey, you." I step inside. "I was just admiring the view."

"Not much of a view from my office, Eliza. Unless you have a thing for parking lots."

"You." I laugh. "You are the view."

"Oh stop." She blushes. Standing and moving closer to me, she takes the lapels of my jacket in her hands and moves her lips towards my ear. "Did you know that when you text me calling me Dr Robbins, it's very very hot?"

"Oh, it is?" I smirk.

"Yes. Turns me on something terrible." She rolls her eyes playfully and I lean in to capture her lips.

"Well, I must say it more often." Taking her bottom lip between my teeth, she forces her hips to meet mine and pushes the door closed behind me. Flicking the lock, she grabs me and guides me backwards towards her couch. "Mm, definitely must say it more often."

Pulling me down on top of her, her thigh connects with my center. It's doing all of the right things to my body, and at this rate… we will be lucky to make it to Joe's before midnight.

* * *

 **Hit it, guys! You know you want to! I look forward to reading more of your awesomeness.**


	21. Chapter 21

**You lot amaze me! Your reviews are my favorite thing every day.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

"Okay, how do I look?" Eliza stops dead in front of me and gives me a hard stare.

"Like your girlfriend has just had her way with you on a very comfortable but now ruined office couch." I shrug.

"Really?" She tilts her head slightly and gives me a sexy squint. "That's totally the look I was going for."

Rolling my eyes playfully, I take her hand in mine and lace our fingers together. "Come on." I motion towards the door of Joe's and she gives me a smile. "You ready?"

"Oh yes." She straightens herself out. Eliza often exudes confidence, and tonight she is looking _fine._ I also know that she likes to put on a front and I don't want her to think that she has to do this for me. I'd happily go home right now and kick back for the night. "Are you?" She catches me off guard with her question.

"Y-Yeah." I nod. "Let's do this." Pushing the door to the bar open, the bell signals our arrival. It's a little busy, but it is Friday night so I didn't expect anything less. Jackson and Grey are already over by the bar, and I catch sight of April coming back from the bathroom. Her waving us over, we smile and weave our way through the crowd.

"Hey, guys." She smiles. She isn't trying too hard, and her facial features are genuine. April doesn't have it in her to be nasty or hostile. She's just… Kepner. "Can I get you both a drink?"

Eliza glances at me and then back to April. "Sure, that would be awesome."

"Preference?" April raises an eyebrow.

"Um, wine is good, thanks." My girlfriend smiles and I nod in agreement.

Joining the rest of the group, I shrug off my jacket and place it over the back of one of the chairs. "Hey." Jackson approaches us both. _Watch it, Avery._ I'm happy that he has reached out to Eliza, but I don't entirely trust him. It will take a little time. I don't know why he had a change of heart, but I'm willing to give him time to figure Eliza out. "You guys made it." He smiles.

"We did." I smile back at him. "Anyone else joining us tonight?"

"Karev will be here soon." He sips on his beer and turns his attention to my girlfriend. Holding out his hand he clears his throat. "Call it quits?"

"Um, sure." She furrows her brow. _Quits? He was the one with the problem. Not Eliza._ This isn't my fight, though, so I'll keep out of it. "Can I ask why the sudden change?" _That's my girl._ Placing my hand on the small of her back, we both stare at Jackson.

"I, Uh, I was just being pissy." He shrugs. "Change is good, right?"

"It is." Eliza smiles and glances at me. "At least, it has been for me."

 _Adorable. This woman is freaking adorable._

"So, um… you guys?" He points his beer bottle between us both. "You know?"

"Yes, Jackson." I smile. "Me and Eliza."

"Awesome." He nods and throws me a smirk. "I'm happy for you, Arizona." _Mmhmm, he has a real funny way of showing it._ Right now, I'm just thankful that we are all in the same room together without a slanging match ensuing.

"Thanks." I accept his comment and I'm not going to lie, it makes me feel a whole lot better to know that the one guy who hated Eliza is now on board. I mean, I wasn't concerned about his opinion, no. I'm not concerned about _anyone's_ opinion, but it does make things a little easier.

Watching him walk away, Eliza turns and faces me. "Well, that went well."

"Yeah, it did." I laugh. "Let's just hope it lasts." April returning with our drinks, we both thank her and sip on the much-needed refreshments. It's been a good week, but it's always nice to unwind after a long ass shift. Pulling out a chair for my girlfriend, she thanks me, and I take a seat beside her. "I love this."

"Which?" She asks.

"This. Being able to come here and relax. I love it." I smile.

"Yeah, well guess what I love?" She raises an eyebrow. "You."

My Heart pounding in my chest, I love hearing those words falling from Eliza's mouth. It's natural. Nothing ever seems forced where Eliza is concerned. "I love you, too."

"I also love _firsts_ with you."

"Yeah?" I smile.

"Definitely. So, first dance?" She stands and holds out her hands. I give her a look, and she refuses to move. "Come on, don't tell me you don't dance."

"I, Uh-" Cut off as she bends from the waist and brings her lips to my ear, I catch sight of her cleavage and my mouth dries.

"Because with a body like that, you _must_ be able to move." Placing a soft kiss below my ear, I close my eyes and try to remember that we are in a public place and that I cannot drag her on top of me. "Come on." She whispers. "I want to feel your hands on me."

 _Oh god. She's killing me right now._ My center throbbing, I bite my bottom lip and stand. Fingers lacing together, I watch her move in front of me and I wonder if I'm in heaven. _Of course, you are in heaven. Look at that ass._ Making my way further into the crowd, I catch sight of April watching and she throws me a massive smile. Mouthing "go for it", I give her a nod and disappear into my own world.

A world where life is nothing short of amazing. A world where these people around me aren't here. A world where it is nobody but Eliza, and me. Her hands finding my hips, it takes everything I have in me to not take her right now on this dance floor. My head is spinning from a mixture of alcohol and her skin beneath my fingertips, and it's like no other feeling in the world. Nothing else matters. It's pure bliss.

Turning, Eliza backs up a little and grinds her ass into me. _Oh god._ I'm loving every minute of this, and so is my body, but she is really making this hard for me. The more she is around me, the more I want her. I want her in every way imaginable. Hips swaying, her laugh is infectious. Her whole personality lights up the room, and my life and people are throwing wolf whistles and cheers around. "We should charge for this." She laughs as she turns back to face me.

"Go for it, Robbins." I shoot Karev a serious glare and he winks as he throws his hands up. "Sorry."

Arms tangled and our bodies moving together, I think hard about the last time I truly danced. The last time I truly let myself go. _It's been a long time._ Experiencing this happiness with Eliza is better than I ever could have imagined, and the thought of ever losing this, us, well…it terrifies me. Truly terrifies me.

Did I ever think I'd feel that way about another woman? Honestly, no. But I do. I do and it's like I can finally breathe again I can finally be the true me.

The song ending, Eliza captures my lips and guides me back towards our table. Pulling back for a little oxygen, I bring my hand up to her face and run my thumb along her bottom lip. "Thank you."

"For what?" She furrows her brow.

"For making me happy."

* * *

Tonight has been awesome. I've always loved meeting up with the guys after finishing a shift, but that lessened over the years. It went from once a week, to once a month, to four times a year…if I was lucky. I just didn't feel like being out. I went through the stage of coming to terms with my divorce which wasn't easy. All of our friends were my ex-wife's friends long before they were mine. Then we went through the court case. I wasn't prepared to sit talking with the very same people who had chosen not to back me in court. I don't hold grudges, though, and I understand that it must have been hard for them to make the decision they did, but still…it's a little hard to swallow. Then I gave my daughter the chance to be happy in New York. That killed me. It really did. I've always been brilliant at putting on the brave face, but underneath that mask, I was a mess. I wasn't eating, or sleeping. I'd thrown myself into my work and even though it gradually got better, the pain of not having Sofia with me was sometimes too much to take.

I figured the best way to move forward was to curb the drinking. Drinking only made me think. Drinking only left me bitter. Drinking…if I'd have let it, could have caused all kinds of problems in my life. I've never been a big drinker, but I know myself well enough to know that given half the chance, those nights when I missed Sofia so much that I cried myself to sleep, I'd happily have drunk myself into oblivion. Then it becomes a vicious circle.

I'd even thought about leaving Seattle on a number of occasions. You know, just up, leave and start fresh somewhere else. I thought it would have been for the best. Sofia could enjoy her life with her other mother, and I'd continue to make mistake after mistake for the rest of my life. She didn't need someone like me in her life. I truly believed that.

But then I sat and thought about it. Sofia is my world. She was the only thing I thought about day in day out. She was the only person who showed me any love. She was _my_ daughter, and I quickly realized that no matter how hard the days were, or how lonely I felt, I only had to pick up the phone to hear her adorable little voice. I only had to hop on a flight if the desperation to see her become too much. All of the Mark Sloan's in the world could tell me 'I'm nothing', but I know the truth. I know that my daughter loves me. I know that I was the only one who could get her back to sleep if she woke from a bad dream in the night. I was the one who braided her hair, and I was the one who forced her body to provide her with her first breath all of those years ago when Callie was thrown through the windscreen of our car. I'm her mother, and I always will be.

So what now? Now I rebuild my life. I rebuild _myself._ I've survived the death of my brother, his best friend, losing my daughter to another state and another time zone, losing my wife, but I'm still here. I'm still standing. I survived a plane crash.

 _I survived hell._

So here I am, sat in Joe's with my friends and my girlfriend, and for the first time in as long as I care to remember…. I'm happy. I'm happy in every way possible. I'm not saying it will always be this way, no. I'm not that stupid, but right now… it's perfect.

"Hey." Eliza pulls me from my thoughts as she takes a seat beside me and places her hand on my thigh. "You okay?"

"More than okay." I smile.

"You were in your own little world then, huh?"

"I was." I nod in agreement. "I was just thinking about what I'd said earlier."

"When?" She asks.

"When I thanked you for making me happy." I shrug. "I meant it, Eliza."

"You have made me just as happy, though." Taking my hand in her own, she gives it a squeeze and settles back in her seat. "You really have."

"I could have been at rock bottom more than once, you know?"

"You are amazing, Arizona. For what you have gone through in the last few years, you're amazing."

"This is the first time I've done this since before the crash." I glance around and find my friends, our friends, dancing and laughing. "I've missed it."

"But now you're back." She gives me a sad smile. "You are _you,_ again."

"And you guaranteed that, Eliza," I state. "Yes, I've had to take care of myself for the past year or so, but you coming into my life truly did seal it for me. It confirmed that I _do_ deserve to be happy again."

"Of course you do, Arizona." She agrees. "Sure, you may have made mistakes in the past, but nobody deserves to be alone forever."

"I guess."

"And if I'm being totally honest, I'm glad you made those mistakes. Selfish, I know, but look what I gained from it. I mean, I'm not happy about how your life has been recently, and I hate the hurt you have been caused, but I'm happy that I met you when I did. Means we get to be happy together, right?"

"God, I hope so." I sigh.

"We will." She gives me a slight nod and then flashes her beautiful smile. "Whatever the future holds, Arizona, I will be here for you, and I will _always_ have your back! _Always._ "

"That means so much to me, Eliza." I'd usually not take promises like that, but this woman seems far from the type to break promises. "What do you say we say goodnight to the guys and head back home?"

"Home, huh?" She raises an eyebrow.

"M-My place. Sorry. I didn't mean-" Stammering my way through, she cuts me off and I'm kinda glad.

"Home sounds perfect, Arizona."

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys! Reviews, opinions, and suggestions are welcome as always!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So sorry for the delay in updating. I kinda burnt myself out with my multiple updates a day and I simply couldn't bring myself to look at this yesterday. Your reviews are all amazing. You rock!**

 **FYI…Shonda ain't killing my vibe! Ariliza is safe here in our little world.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Did last night really happen? Like, did Jackson Avery actually accept my friendship? I'm not sure I'd call it a friendship, but I'll take that right now. If it makes Arizona happy to know that her friends are beginning to warm to me, then I'll put on that cheery face, and deal with it. I don't really trust him. I mean, why would I? He hasn't exactly given me a reason to trust him. He's been nothing but hostile since my arrival at Grey Sloan and yes, I know he is only likely doing this because Arizona has pulled him to one side and given him a piece of her mind. That's okay, though. I can live with that. She's not fighting my battles. I'm perfectly capable of fighting my own, but she means well, and I'm not sure I've ever seen a smile as wide as the one she produced last night when we met with her friends.

I'm sure at some point they will turn against me again, but for now, the dust has settled and I can get on with the job I'm here to do. _God, I hope I don't get replaced._ What would I do if Grey Sloan no longer required my services? My expertise? Would I up and leave? No. No way. I'm in way too deep with Arizona now. I couldn't bare the thought of leaving her. They have no head of Ortho right now, so maybe I could get in there at some point. I don't know.

What I do know, though, is that no matter what the situation turns out to be, I will still wake up next to Arizona each morning. I'd be a fool not to.

Hearing footsteps above me, I go about my morning routine of fresh coffee and settle back against the kitchen counter. Arizona humming to herself as she makes her way downstairs, I could listen to that sound forever. It really is the sweetest. "Eliza?" She calls out.

"In the kitchen," I respond. _I love morning Arizona. She's the cutest._ "Coffee?"

"God, yes." She moans as she rounds the corner and meets my gaze. "Good morning."

"Mm." I moan as she steps up to me and places a soft kiss on my lips. "Always." Wrapping her arms around my waist, she rests her head against my chest and sighs. "I missed you."

"Um…" I glance down and furrow my brow. "But I'm right here."

"You were gone when I woke." She half shrugs against my body. "So, I missed you."

"I'm sorry." Running my fingers through her messy blonde hair, she tilts her head a little and smiles.

"It's okay." Arizona lifts her head and placing light kisses along my jaw and down my neck. "I guess I shouldn't complain."

"Because?" I groan, her lips working wonders against my skin.

"Some people aren't lucky enough to have an Eliza Minnick in their bed each night."

"Oh, well yes." I give a slight nod. "That sounds about right." Gaining a giggle from my girlfriend, she pulls back and gives me one of her sweet dimpled smiles.

"So, coffee?" She raises an eyebrow. "You did offer me some after all."

"Oh, right." I clear my throat. "Coffee. Yeah." Moving around Arizona's kitchen with ease, I can feel her eyes on me. _Those freaking eyes._ Turning back, I find her smiling. "What's up?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing is up." She states. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." I nod.

"Do you like being here? Like, really like being here?"

"Arizona, I _love_ being here." I smile. "I love being wherever you are."

"Even with De Luca living with me?" She raises an eyebrow. "It doesn't bother you at all?"

"No, not really." I shrug as I hand her a cup of coffee. "Why do you ask?"

Her fingers laced around her cup, she leans back against the kitchen counter and sips. "Oh god, this is so good." Sighing, she closes her eyes and a silence falls between us.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?" Her eyes shoot open.

"Why do you ask if I like being here? And why the question about Andrew?"

"Sorry. I was just taking in this moment."

"W-What moment?" _Oh god, is she breaking up with me? Is this a lasting image for her? What's going on?_ "Arizona?"

"Why do you look sad?" She furrows her brow.

"Because you are asking some random questions that I thought you knew the answer to and now you have me worried. I mean, are you breaking up with me? Have I just made you your final cup of coffee? Did I do something or say something? Oh, has De Luca complained about my being here?"

"It's good to know I'm not the only one who rambles in _this_ relationship." Setting her coffee cup down, she moves closer to me and takes my hands in her own. "I'm not breaking up with you, Eliza."

"Then what?" I breathe a sigh of relief. "You went all silent and weird on me."

"I was just remembering this. Us. You in my kitchen making coffee in the mornings. In nothing but my robe." She tightens her grip on my hands. "I'm allowed to do that, right?"

"Of course, you are." I smile.

"And I asked if you really liked being here because I don't want you to be anywhere else. I don't want you to go to your place some days. I don't want you to even have a 'your place'. I was just getting a feel for your opinion of De Luca being here. You know, does it bother you that he's here some nights when we are relaxing?"

"Oh." I smile. "You don't want me to have my own place?"

"Not really. Not unless you want to. It's okay if you don't." The disappointment evident in those piercing blue eyes, I quickly step in.

"Well, I'm never there. I'm throwing money at something I don't even use. I just, I wasn't sure you wanted anything like _that_ in the near future. I didn't know if you had that kinda trust in me or our relationship just yet. Which I totally get."

"Oh, that couldn't be further from the truth, Eliza. I trust you more than I've probably ever trusted anyone. You get this. You get me. How could I _not_ trust you?"

"That's sweet, Arizona, but you don't have to say that just to make me feel better."

"I'm not." She states. "I don't need to tell you anything to make you feel better. I've done that for a long time, and it didn't get me anywhere. We are built on truth, Eliza. We don't have to give each other what we _want_ to hear. We just say it like it is."

"Mm, we do." I smile. "Well, yes…I love being here, and I also don't care if you have the entire cast of glee living with you. I'd still make you scream my name every night." I shrug and bring my hand up to her face. "You are all I could ever want, and I don't care how we play this. I just want _you_ to be happy."

"I am happy." She smiles. "Happier than you could ever imagine."

"But something is missing." I give her a sad smile. "Something that is your entire world. Something that is bigger than _us._ "

"Sofia." Her voice breaks.

"Why did you ever allow her to go?" I ask, my heart breaking for my girlfriend.

"I thought it was the right thing to do. I thought it was what would be best."

"For who?" I speak, barely above a whisper. A single tear falling down her beautiful skin, I brush it away with my thumb.

"For Sofia…and Callie." Placing a soft kiss on her lips, I try to hold back my own tears.

Pulling back, I close my eyes and sigh. "What about you? Do you think you don't matter in all of this?"

"Honestly? No." My heart breaks all over again at my girlfriend's admission. "I put my family through hell after the plane crash. Absolute hell. I thought by doing this I'd feel some sort of peace, but I don't. I thought by taking it to court, I would feel more important. Then I won, and I felt immediate guilt. I felt like my life had crumbled around me and I was on the outside watching. So no, I don't think that I matter. Or I didn't. I don't know anymore."

"Arizona, you have to stop thinking of yourself as less. You really do. Sofia is your daughter and you have every right to have her with you. You deserve happiness. Even if that isn't with me, you still deserve it."

"It is with you, though." She sobs. "I just worry that it won't work with us and then I'm back to the beginning." Wrapping her arms around me, she rests her chin on my shoulder. "I promised myself I wouldn't get attached again. I promised myself that I wouldn't allow myself to feel that hurt again. But then you came into my life and you were everything I've ever wanted. Honest. Equal. Loyal to your word. Proud of your work. You just, I love you and this has to work."

"It does work, beautiful." Pulling back I meet her gaze. "Why do you think it wouldn't?"

"I just worry that I'm not who you expect me to be. Or who you think I am."

"Arizona, I don't expect you to be anything but yourself. You said this may not work down the line? Me being here with you and Sofia?"

"Yeah." She sighs.

"Well, I take risks. I know we will work, but even if I had a little doubt in the back of my mind, I would still risk it. _You_ are worth the risk. You will always be worth it." I smile. "You don't want me to be anywhere but here, so that is what will happen. If I have to go and grab my things right now, I will. If that will confirm this for you, then just say the word and I'm already gone."

"Y-You'd do that?"

"In a heartbeat." I nod. "Every. Single. Time."

"Wow." She scoffs. "I, uh-"

"You know, I have thought about the future."

"You have?" She asks.

"Yeah. Just this morning." Guiding us both to the couch, I take a seat and Arizona joins me. "I'd thought about what I'd do it they no longer needed me at the hospital."

"Yeah, I've thought about that myself." Arizona sighs. "Did you figure it out?"

"Nothing _to_ figure out." I shrug. "I'd stay here in Seattle. If I had to commute, then so be it."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, though, Eliza."

"You _aren't_ asking me to do that. I'm just saying that if that ever happens, I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay." She smiles.

"You're too important, Arizona. Far too important."

 _It's true. This woman is the most important thing in my life. Is it possible to fall so madly in love with someone after only six months? I guess it is._

* * *

Hand in hand, I walk with Arizona through the local park. It's a beautiful day, and being with my girlfriend just makes it that little bit better. It's been a kinda crazy morning, and after I had a little meltdown, Arizona reassured me that everything was okay. Yes, I rambled…but she loves me anyway.

"S-So?" We take a seat on a nearby bench and rest for a minute. "About this morning."

"Which part?" She smiles.

"You not wanting me anywhere else." I narrow my eyes and try to gauge her mood. I may have crazed out a little, but she quickly put my mind to rest before it could begin to wander. "Did, um…"

"I meant it, Eliza." She gives me a hard stare. "You don't have to, though. Not if it's not what you want right now. We can slow down a little. I know you said you would do it in a heartbeat, but I wouldn't expect you to. I get that you have things to think about."

"What things?" I ask.

"I don't know. As much as I hate it, you _do_ have your own place and you had a life before I came into the picture."

"Hardly." I scoff. "I didn't have much of a life, trust me. I just…worked. That's it, really. _You_ have given me life, Arizona."

"You're adorable, you know that?" Arizona gives me a dimpled smile, and I fall even harder for the gorgeous woman sitting beside me. "So adorable."

"Mm, you've said. Once or twice." I shrug.

"Only once or twice?" She feigns shock. "Must try harder, huh?"

Laughing, we both fall into a comfortable silence for a moment. Sitting with Arizona in the park is something I hadn't expected so soon. I never expected her to be so open about is. Especially with the hostility, I was facing at the hospital. That tells me she's all in. It tells me that she doesn't care for other people's opinions. Lucky for me, that's for sure.

I don't know how I ever tolerated my past relationships when they were so dead against my line of work and my crazy hours. I won't lie, I did fall for a few of them, but it always fizzled out before they could fall too. Yes, there were a few occasions where I sat and home and cried with a bottle of wine…or something harder. I know that isn't going to happen here, though. I know we get each other.

"You're thinking pretty hard, Eliza." She pulls me from my thoughts and I laugh.

"Sorry."

"I _am_ all in you know." She takes my hand in her own and runs her thumb along my knuckles. _She has the softest hands._ "Whenever you are ready, you are welcome to my space, and my home. _Our_ home?"

Clearing my throat, I turn to face her. "You are it for me, Arizona. Totally the only one I ever want to give my time and attention to ever again."

"So?"

"This weekend, maybe?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Perfect." She smiles. "Don't think you are just moving your crap in, though. You have to help me get rid of some stuff, too. I don't have _that_ much space."

"Deal. On one condition?" I state.

"Hit me…."

"You take me to bed as a reward for all of my hard work and dedication? It's no deal, otherwise."

"Oh, um.." Tapping her finger on her chin, she feigns some serious thinking and I nudge her shoulder. "Fine." She draws out.

 _I love this playful side to Arizona._ Being at work doesn't give us much time to be nonprofessional, so any personal time I get to spend with her is pretty freaking awesome. To say I'm excited about the future is an understatement. I want so much for us both, and I know that we can deliver on that together. No matter what is thrown at us, we can do it. We can be extraordinary together.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. You beautiful bunch know exactly what to do….**


	23. Chapter 23

**A reader asked for this chapter…**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

I swear I'm going to kill someone today… intentionally. Really? Yes, really! Nothing has gone right, and as much as I'm looking forward to helping Eliza move her things to my place, I'm tired. So freaking tired. I was called in at 4 am, and I was already due in for a twelve-hour shift. I should be used to it, well, I am, but it doesn't make it any less tiring or easier. I just…I'm struggling to function right now. Eliza has sent me a few messages, but I just haven't had the time to even look at my cell. I've finally finished my unexpected surgery, and now the rest of my day is backlogged. Do I want to sleep? Yes. Do I want to scream? Definitely. Do I want to throw a brick? It's only a matter of time.

 ** _Sorry. I'm super busy right now. I haven't even had time to read your messages. Call you later. A x_**

Slipping my cell back into my pocket, I round the corner and head towards the surgical board. I don't know my ass from my elbow right now, so I've no idea what is next on my list of things to do. The floor is pretty empty, and I take it as an opportunity to just stand and breathe for a second. Leaning back against the nearest nurses station, I close my eyes and center myself. I just need a minute and then I'll push through.

Glancing up at the board, my eyes widen when I find my next surgery amended. _What the hell?_ Stepping a little closer, I double check that I've got it right and yes, I'm seeing it correctly. Heads are about to roll. I'm in no mood for board changes today. I need the rest of my day to go smoothly. I know the patients can't help that outcome, but my freaking staff can. Pulling out my cell, I hit a message off.

 ** _Nurses station. 3rd floor. NOW!_**

To say I'm pissed is putting it lightly. I cannot and I will not agree to this. The surgery I'm about to go into is one that takes skill and precision. I know my interns and my residents have that, but I'm not about to allow one of them to go carving into my patient and unborn child because of some freaking program. There is a time and a place for that kind of behavior. That time is not now. That time is for a routine procedure. An appy.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Do I _look_ okay?" I scoff. "What the hell is this?" Pointing at the white board that is causing me a headache of issues today, she simply shrugs and looks back at me.

"It's a surgery, no?"

"Don't." I throw my hand up between us. "Just don't."

"Don't what?" She furrows her brow.

"Don't try and play with me today. I'm not in the mood, Eliza. Change the board back, inform my resident, and I'll see you tonight." Turning to leave, I straighten out my lab coat and shake my head.

"Arizona, wait." She calls out from behind me.

"What, Dr. Minnick?" I turn and give her a very questionable look. Even I feel the cold from it.

"I'm not changing the board." She gives me a determined look. "That attitude needs some work, too."

"Attitude? What are you…my mother?" I laugh, sarcastically.

"No, but I'm your girlfriend." Her face drops and I feel an immediate sense of guilt. This isn't the time for relationships, though. This is work. Work is work.

"And that has nothing to do with this." I point a finger between us. "Don't try and guilt trip me into this surgery."

"I'm not." She defends. "But I'm not changing the board back."

" _That_ resident isn't doing my surgery. Let it go."

Gripping my wrist, Eliza pulls me to one side and out of view of anyone who could listen. "I thought you supported my program? I thought you had my back."

"I do have your back." I sigh. "But this isn't happening. I'm sorry." Shaking my head, I try to leave but she stops me. "This isn't some routine procedure, Dr. Minnick. This is an unborn baby who I'd like to keep unborn. I get what you are doing, and I think it's awesome, but it isn't happening during my surgery."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" I furrow my brow. "I've only just completed my fellowship myself. Why the hell would I allow a resident to perform this surgery? Why do you think it's acceptable to allow someone with no experience whatsoever to cut open my patient, fix their dying unborn child, and then put them back into their safe place to live out the rest of the pregnancy?"

"Because that is the point of this program."

"No, it's not." I scoff. "Look, I _love_ what you are doing with this hospital, but this isn't happening. Please, realize that…and move on."

"It is happening." She states.

"Um, no. No, it's not." I argue back. "Change the board or that surgery is canceled for the day. Your choice."

Leaving the small space I have just shared with Eliza, I feel a slight anger towards the situation. Why did she change the board? Did she think that I would just allow a resident to take over this surgery because of our relationship? I have an hour before my surgery and right now, I need coffee…and a nap. _Those two don't even go together._

* * *

Slipping my key into the lock, I breathe a sigh of relief. My working day is officially over…and a little earlier than expected. Even though we had a disagreement earlier, I need Eliza. I need to kick back, relax with a bottle of wine, and just forget about my day. She did change the board, and I don't feel any guilt over it. I stand by my claim that it was unnecessary. I'm happy for her to switch my surgeries around for routine procedures, but that one was not possible today. I refuse to believe anything other than that.

"Eliza, I'm home," I yell through my darkened home. "Hello?"

Nothing. Silence. An eery silence.

Pulling out my cell, I check for any messages. Nothing. Hitting the message tab, I send my girlfriend a quick text.

 ** _You still at the hospital? A x_**

Setting my cell down on the kitchen counter, I throw my bag onto the couch and open up a bottle of wine.

 ** _No._**

O.. kay. _She's pissed at me._

 ** _Where are you? A x_**

 ** _At home._**

So that hurts a little. I'm not going to lie.

 ** _Um, no you're not. I'm at home and you aren't here. A x_**

 ** _I'm at 'my place'._**

Okay, so this is stupid. Yes, I'm mad at her for what she did at the hospital, but I don't bring my work home with me. At Grey Sloan, she is Dr. Minnick, and I'm Dr. Robbins. Here, we are us. I don't get it.

 ** _Why?_**

 ** _You are in a foul mood and I don't want to be around it. I'll see you tomorrow._**

Oh, I don't think so. I'm not prepared to allow our work relationship to spill over into our personal relationship. I'm really not. Placing my bottle of wine back in the refrigerator, I grab my keys and leave my home. Slipping into my car, I start up the engine and hit the gas.

I get that she may be a little pissed, but it's not personal. It's work. Surely she gets that? Clearly, she doesn't, though. That makes me a little angry, but I'm not about to let it come between us. We are better than this. We are better than the hostility at work.

Driving through the streets of Seattle, I find myself at her apartment block in record time. It's only a short drive, but with things on my mind, I've reached her place a little mindlessly. I know it's wrong, but I need to see her. I hate that she is mad at me.

Cutting the engine, I climb out of my car and head for her apartment block door. Thankful that somebody is already leaving as I'm about to enter, I manage to catch the door before it locks shut.

Stepping into the elevator, I hit the button of my required floor and breathe through the anxiety I'm feeling right know. Anxious because I don't like confrontation, and anxious because I don't know how this encounter is about to go. I'm not here to fight. I just want to see my girlfriend. Will she see it that way, though?

Closing my eyes as the elevator signals my arrival, I slowly step off and glance down the corridor leading to Eliza's Place. _She may not want me here._ It's kinda tough, though. Making my way down the hall, I wonder what I'm even going to say to her. Heading down the corridor, I find myself outside her apartment. Knocking gently I wait for some sort of response. I'm fully expecting expletives, but I'd also hope that Eliza doesn't answer her door in that way. Especially when she doesn't even know who it is.

The door swinging open, Eliza looks drained. "Hi." She forces a smile on her face.

"Hey, um…can I come in?" I ask.

"What for?"

"Um, well why not?" I give her a look and she simply shrugs at me. "Okay, I, uh…I'll just go."

"Okay." Her apartment door shutting in my face, I'm a little shocked. _What the hell was that?_ Deciding that I'm not backing down from this and I'm not letting it go on any longer than it absolutely has to, I knock again.

"I thought you were leaving." She whines as she finds me still stood at her door.

"Well I was but then I realized that I missed my girlfriend too much to just walk away and spend the night alone." Shrugging, she snorts and I know that she really mad at me. "Please, can I come in?"

"Arizona, I just want to go to bed." Her tone is a little off-putting but I push through.

"Yeah, and I just wanted to see you. Can't we make some sort of compromise?"

"I don't think so." She shakes her head. _Wow! Okay!_

"Definitely? No compromise?" I raise an eyebrow. I really don't want to fight right now, but she isn't giving me anything. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She nods.

 _Well okay then._ I'm a little lost for words right now and honestly, I'm done. Maybe I should just head home. If she can't separate work from personal, how is this ever supposed to work? Seriously? She needs a little space to see this from my point of view, but it isn't even about today now. I'm over it, already.

"Okay." I sigh. "Goodnight, Eliza." Placing a soft kiss on her cheek, I step back from over the threshold and pull my jacket around me. "See you around."

Turning to leave, I head off down the corridor and back towards the elevator I came from only minutes ago. I'm not sure what has just happened, but I don't like it. Not only has she just completely dismissed me, she has also allowed our work life to get in the way of our relationship. That's not me. I don't do mixing business with pleasure. I _know_ that doesn't work.

The elevator doors closing, I feel a sadness settle in my stomach. Sadness for how this day has ended. Sadness for how she has taken our disagreement to heart. Sadness that I'm going home alone tonight. I'll live, I know that, but it doesn't mean I like it. I don't like it at all.

She's a tough person to crack, Eliza. Very tough. I can see that she has built her walls around her, and I don't blame her. I've done the same thing. Difference is, she has completely smashed my walls down. Me? I haven't quite figured that out yet. I'd like to think that I can eventually grasp that, but I'm not overly confident. Like I said, Eliza is tough, and I don't know how long it will take to gauge her reaction to every situation.

Eliza is definitely one of a kind, and while I wouldn't have her any other way, I worry that her stubbornness, or at least her ability to realize that work is work, and home is home, may come between us. I don't want that to happen, but she can't even reason with me after today.

Reaching the parking lot, I grab my cell and send off a quick message.

 ** _I don't know what has just happened, but I don't like it. I wanted you with me but you let work get in the way. A x_**

 ** _Yeah. Work did get in the way. Goodnight. E x_**

Still nothing. _Fuck!_

* * *

Waking to the sound of a hammering on my front door, it takes me a couple of seconds to realize where I am. I'm at home. In bed. Alone. _Damn it!_ Checking the time, it's a little after six, and I swear if that banging doesn't stop, I'm going to rip my hair out. Climbing out of bed, I feel the cool early morning air hit my skin and I shudder. Shrugging on my robe, I tie it and wrap my arms around myself. _It's too early for this._

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen. Sleep still clouding my mind, I stumble as my foot hits the edge of the coffee table and I realize that this day isn't going to be the best. "DAMN IT!" I yell.

The pounding on my door still happening, I quickly close the distance and unlock it. "What?" I yell as I pull the door open.

"I-I, uh-"

"Eliza, what the hell are you doing? It's 6 am." I sigh. Standing to the side, I motion for her to come inside and she does. She is shivering, and she looks like she hasn't slept in weeks. "What's up?" I ask as I close the door and lock up again.

"I'm sorry. I know it's early." She stutters.

"Yeah, you're not wrong." I frown. "Where's the fire?"

"I couldn't sleep." She states. "I've laid in bed all night wide awake."

"I was giving you space." I sigh as I run my fingers through my hair. "You didn't want to see me last night, so I was giving you space."

"I'm sorry. I was being an ass." She steps closer to me. "Please don't hate me."

"What? I don't hate you." I scoff. Wrapping my arms tighter around myself, the cold hardwood floor beneath me is sending shivers through my body.

"I thought you would ask me to leave when I got here. That's why it's taken me so long to _get_ here. I know you're mad at me, but I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the situation you put us in. You know I support you, but that yesterday? I'm sorry I just wasn't going to allow it to happen. It was too risky." I shake my head and move into the kitchen. I'm awake now, so coffee is the next best thing for a headache I know is about to come. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." She gives me a half-smile, still unsure of my mood. "I didn't mean to close the door on you last night."

"Yes, you did." I disagree and shrug. "If you hadn't meant to do it, you wouldn't have."

"No, I mean I was just in a bad mood." She shakes her head. "I was expecting the reaction I got from you, so I closed myself off. I allowed work to get in the way, and you reacted how anyone would have. I get that." _Okay, so this has gone on long enough now._

Stepping closer to her, I give her a genuine smile. So long as she knows that work is left at the hospital, I'm not going to go into this. We don't need it. What's done is done. It's really not that big of a deal anymore. "So, can we forget about it and move on?" Raising an eyebrow, my lips are mere millimeters away from hers and I watch her swallow. Hard.

"Y-Yes." She nods.

"You're sure? You aren't going to leave again?" Her eyes closing, she moans as my lips press against hers and I smile.

"Promise." She whispers.

"Good. How about that coffee?" I pull back and release my grip on her waist. I can see the look of frustration in her eyes, but I'm not concerned. A little teasing never hurt anyone, right? It does, however, make the makeup sex so much hotter.

 _So much hotter._

* * *

 **Hit that review button, guys. Who wants another chapter today?**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Thank God I came by. I can be stubborn when I want to be, but after laying awake all night, I realised that it was time to let our disagreement go, and come back to Arizona. Last night alone confirmed how much I'm in with this woman. I've never spent the entire night with a woman on my mind, and I've never felt a desperate need to make things right so soon. I realise that that kind of fight should be left at the hospital. Her anger towards me wasn't personal, no. It was based on the love of her job, and the seriousness of the situation. Maybe I was a little hasty in changing the board. Maybe I should have spoken to her about it first. I know now that I was likely to be in the wrong.

Watching her move around her kitchen, I feel the sudden need to explain myself. I know she has asked that we let it go, but I want to be on the same page with her. I want to know that everything is okay between us. "So, um…About yesterday." I step up behind her and watch as she pours two cups of coffee.

"Yeah, about yesterday." She turns to face me. Handing me a cup, she leans back against the counter and sighs. "We have to keep work separate from home, Eliza."

"I know. I realise that now." I nod.

"Maybe I was a little abrupt in how I spoke to you, but I was having a bad day. It's not an excuse, but I still stand by what I said. I still believe that what you wanted to do was completely wrong."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry." She smiles. "But I also don't want you to think that you can swap and change my surgeries as you please because we are together. It doesn't work like that."

"That wasn't why I did it. I mean, sure, I didn't expect that reaction from you, but I can see why you thought I was doing it because of our relationship. I thought about it after you'd left, and I realise that it was a little foolish of me to use your surgery as part of my program. You're right, it was a risky procedure."

"Thank you for owning up to that." She nods. "I meant what I said about loving what you are doing, and I'm really happy that other staff are starting to see it for what it really is." Pushing off of the counter, she moves closer to me and places a soft kiss on my lips. "I really do have your back."

"I know you do. I shouldn't have made that comment. I was just a little thrown from your outburst." I respond. "I should have at least ran it by you first."

"No, it's okay. Would you have run it by any of the other staff?"

"Probably not," I answer honestly.

"Then you don't have to run it by me either. All I ask is that we are able to have disagreements at work, and it doesn't come home with us. I cannot be in a relationship that is affected by what goes on at the hospital. It's not what I want."

"No, I don't either." I drop my gaze. "I'm so sorry for closing my door in your face." It's true, I'm feeling really shitty about that right now. "I realised what I had done as soon as you said goodnight and walked away."

"Yeah, I was a little shocked." She sighs. "I've had doors closed in my face before, but I've never felt as hurt as I did last night."

"I'm sorry." Pulling her in close, I run my thumb across her cheek. "So sorry."

"It's okay." She shrugs.

"No. No, it's not." I disagree. "That was wrong and uncalled for. No more mixing work with personal, yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiles. "No more."

Releasing herself from my grip, she turns to grab her coffee. Bracing herself on the edge of the kitchen counter, she takes a few breaths and relaxes her shoulders. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I was just feeling a little tense." Her back still to me, I step up behind her and run my hands up the back of her silk robe. My palms massaging beneath her shoulder blades, she releases a moan and it sends a rush of heat to my core. _That was incredibly sexy._ "That feels so good."

"Yeah?" My breath washing over her ear, she gives me a slight nod and I smile. "I guess I have some making up to do?"

"Mmhmm." She moans as she arches her back and forces her ass back against my center. Removing her hands from the counter, she leans her entire body back against me and my lips are instantly attached to her neck. Her right hand coming up and behind my neck, she moans and gasps as I nip at the sensitive flesh around her jawline. "God, your lips are amazing." She gasps as I run my tongue up the shell of her ear. Her fingernails gently grazing my scalp, it sends a bolt of electricity to my core and I force my body forward, trapping my girlfriend between me and the counter.

"Are we alone, Arizona?" I ask, barely above a whisper.

"Y-Yes." She hisses as I run my hand beneath her robe. Grazing blonde curls as I go.

"Good," I smirk. "Hands on the counter." Grinding my hips against her ass, I find myself desperately seeking some sort of friction. My center is throbbing, but this is about Arizona right now. This is about giving her exactly what I know she wants.

Her teasing earlier has only heightened my need to take her right here against her kitchen counter. Her hand releasing its grip from the base of my neck, she leans forward and places her hands, palms flat on the cold marble counter in front of her. "I want you to stay right there."

"Oh god." She moans.

"Problem?" I ask, as my fingers hook around her neck of her robe, slipping it from her shoulders and letting it rest around her waist. "Huh?"

"N-No." She croaks out.

"Didn't think so." Gripping her hips, I guide her backwards a little so that she is now leaning over the counter, slightly. "This body deserves to be worshipped." Starting at the base, I slowly run my tongue up the length of her spine. Goosebumps appearing as I make my way up, her breathing becomes laboured and she drops her head a little. Her forearms now flat against the counter, I can feel her body beginning to writhe. I know she needs more. I know she does, because I do, too. _All in good time, beautiful._

Reaching the base of her neck, I place light kisses on one shoulder, and then the other. "Eliza, please." She breathes out.

"Quiet, Arizona." My fingertips ghosting up and down the back of her arms, she shudders and gasps as her nipples meet the cold marble in front of her. "Struggling, baby?"

"Fuck." She whispers. I know her body is reacting to every sensation right now, but I like to be sure. Dropping my hand down her back, I run my fingers up and under her robe, ensuring I graze the inside of her thigh as I go. "Y-Yes." She hisses.

"One more word and I stop, Arizona." Stilling my hand, I know she is beginning to grow a little frustrated but honestly, it's totally worth it. "I want you to feel the best you've ever felt. Understand?"

Giving me a slight nod, I smile and resume my movements. Taking Arizona from behind is going to be the hottest thing I've ever experienced. I know it is. If I leave her feeling anything like I felt in the shower some mornings ago, I will die happy. "Perfect. You're beginning to understand."

Gently biting down on the flesh of her shoulder, she forces her ass out against me and my fingers meet her dripping center. "Mm, so fucking ready for me," I mumble against her soft silky skin. "Soaked."

Teasing her entrance, all breath leaves her body. She has tensed a little, but I fully expected that. Fear of the unknown has set in, and I know exactly how that feels. I too felt it when the roles were reversed. "Relax, baby," I whisper as I continue to tease her. My hand soaked, the sound of sex fills the air in her kitchen. Placing my left hand flat in the center of her back between her shoulder blades, I force her body down a little more. "Spread a little." I bite down on my bottom lip at the sound of my own words. _I've never been this adventurous when it comes to sex._ Arizona is the kind of woman that makes me want to experience everything, though.

Her legs inching further apart, she braces herself on her forearms and I slip a single finger half way inside. The gasp that leaves her throat is enough to make me come right now, but I squeeze my legs together. I have to. I'm going insane. Pulling back out, I slip my hand a little further forward and tease her clit. She has no idea what is coming, or when, and it's the hottest thing in the world. Not quite knowing when that orgasm is going to hit is something else. Gasps and moans fill the air and she matches my movements, desperate for a little extra pressure. She needs me and she needs me now. Teasing her entrance once more, I smirk and gauge her reaction. She is desperate. "Do you want me inside, Arizona?"

A nod of the head and I slip two fingers in deep, and unsuspectingly. "FUCK!" The heat and the wetness gathered at her center is enough to throw me off a little before I've even gotten going. My body flush against hers, I increase my thrusts and I can feel her squeezing my fingers immediately. "Not yet, beautiful."

"P-Please?" She pants. _No, not yet. Please, not yet._ I'm not going to lie, I'm enjoying this far too much to allow it to be over just yet, but the longer I drag this out, the more intense her orgasm will be. I want her to feel intense. I want her to beg me.

"No," I state. Her walls tightening a little more, I bite down on my bottom lip and pull out. "A minute longer."

"No." She whines at the sudden loss of contact. "Fuck." My left hand reaching around to the front of her gorgeous body, she lifts her chest from the counter a little and I pinch and tug at her painfully hard nipples. "Eliza, please."

 _Mm, I love it when she begs._

"Begging will get you _everywhere,_ Arizona." Slamming back into her, this time with three fingers, she gasps and holds her breath. "Breathe." I moan as my hand comes to rest between her gorgeous breasts. Her heart pounding against my hand, I lift her body from against the counter and pull her against me, resting my head on her shoulder. My thrusts increasing, my muscles burn but I don't let up. "So tight," I whisper, as she writhes against my body. My breasts pressed into her back, her ass grinding back into my hand...my mind is in overdrive.

"Please let me come?" She cries out. "Please?" _How can I deny her that? Her body is on fire._ Those words falling from her mouth, I want to give her the world and more. One thing I know for sure...Arizona has ruined me. Never will I want or need another woman in my life.

She's losing strength in her legs, so I wrap my free arm around her waist. Slipping my hand down a little further, I draw light circles against her throbbing clit and bring my lips to her ear. "You can let go now, Arizona." Curling my fingers and hitting that spot, she moans in complete delight.

My words and my actions sending her over the edge, her body shudders against me and I swear the earth has just shattered around us both. "Fuck, fuck… yes, oh god. ELIZA!" A scream rips from her throat and I know her entire body is about to hit the floor. _This woman is amazingly hot._ Slowing my pace as she grinds down onto my fingers, I hold her body upright and allow her to ride out the intensity that has just hit her. "Jesus christ." She pants.

After a minute or so, she stops her movements and falls forward against the counter. "You with me?" I smirk against her neck and place a light kiss below her ear.

Slowly removing my fingers from deep inside of her, Arizona's knees buckle. "Oh god."

"You good?" Leaning us both against the counter, I turn her to face me. "Hey."

"H-Hi." She closes her eyes and rests against me. "I, uh."

"So, yeah." I smile as I run my fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"About that." She smiles as she catches her breath. "The whole don't bring our work issues home? I, uh…I take it back."

"Um…"

"I mean, if that's what happens when we fight, I totally take it back. Bring home all the work issues you like." Placing a kiss against her jawline, I pull back and run my thumb along her cheek.

"I love you, Arizona."

"I love you, too." She smiles before biting down on her bottom lip. "So much."

"Maybe she should head back to bed for a little while?" I narrow my eyes and I immediately notice that Arizona's blue have darkened once more. "Fancy it?"

"Mmhmm." She agrees. "But I have no desire to sleep."

 _Oh, that is fine by me. Sleep… no sleep… I don't care. Having Arizona come undone like she just has, well… it's truly done unimaginable things to my body._

* * *

 **Well….Um? Feel free to review ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Your response to my last chapter was not expected at all. Overwhelmed is the understatement of the century, but it's the only description I have right now.**

 **Guest - WYWG Part ll is on hold right now. Major writer's block going on with anything Calzona related…sorry. No line crossed. Thank you for reading this fic too. It's great to have you along for the ride.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

I'm aching. Aching like never before in my life. Is it a good ache? God, yes. Will it lessen as the day goes on? I'm honestly not sure. Today we are supposed to be grabbing Eliza's things from her place, but I don't know that either of us will make it out of bed. I mean, there's always tomorrow, right? I don't want to wait until tomorrow, though. I want to spend the weekend unpacking with her and getting a feel for who she is based on what she owns. I'm sure we are bound to discover some hideous piece that I can't bare to look at but was passed through generations of her family. It's inevitable.

Glancing at the time, it's a little before midday, and honestly, I'm fried. I have zero energy right now. After my earth shattering moment at 6 am this morning, we took it to the bedroom and went another three rounds. Eliza is sprawled out partially on top of me, and her even breathing would suggest that she is out of it. Well and truly out of it.

Lay on my back, I fix my stare on the space above me. Now is the ideal time to think about our recent decision to make us kind of official by way of moving in together. Did I think I would ever live with another woman? No. Never. And in all honesty, I'd settled with the fact that I'd had my one true love. I'd settled for the fact that after everything I'd been through, I was lucky to still have an amazing job, friends, and well, still be alive. I understood that I couldn't have everything when some people have nothing. I'd made peace with that a long time ago.

But now? Now I have the most amazing woman beside me in bed, and my life feels as though it's falling into place. Sure, people will have their opinions, but those people know me well enough to keep them to themselves. I don't care for opinions. Not anymore. I tried to make my marriage work after I'd messed up, and I tried to make everyone happy around me. It didn't work. So now I have to live for me. If I want Eliza here with me, then that is what will happen.

I want to share new experiences with her. This morning alone was new. I want to vacate and share cozy nights in front of the TV with her. I want to wake up to the smell of breakfast being cooked by her. I just… I want it all with her. I want the happiness, the heartache, the loyalty, the… everything. I know that I can have that again, and I know there is only one woman I would ever want that with. Eliza.

Flinching against me, I glance down and find my girlfriend smiling against the bare skin of my chest. She's still sleeping, but she's obviously having a good dream. Me? I'm living my dream. I could watch her for hours on end and knowing that she will soon be here permanently means that I will have that perfect chance to do so. It's not much to ask, right? It's not much to ask that I can be happy and settled with the woman I love. _Because I do. I love her more than I ever thought possible._

Ghosting my fingertips up her bare arm that was flung across my midsection sometime after we fell asleep, I watch as goosebumps appear on her gorgeous darkened skin. _She's beautiful._ I'd love nothing more than to have those green eyes staring back at me right now, but I'll let her sleep a little longer. She's definitely worn herself out both mentally and physically after our kitchen workout this morning.

The kitchen? Oh god. Just thinking about it has caused a wetness to gather, and now I'm biting down on my bottom lip. _That was hot._ So hot. Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander back to those few hours ago, and I swear my hips are about to lift as I remind myself of the most intense orgasm I've ever experienced in my life. I'm not lying. It was _definitely_ the most intense. Of all the women I've slept with, my ex-wife included, none of my steamy nights between the sheets have left me feeling the way I felt this morning. _None._ That inability to breathe as my body defies me and allows that sensation to hit me like a freight train. The inability to think or feel anything other than what is happening in that moment. The inability to string a sentence along for fear of it ruining whatever the hell is going on. That feeling of allowing another person to be so intimate that you will happily brace yourself against a kitchen counter at 6 am in the morning? The most amazing feeling in the world. _It truly was._

Eliza mumbling something against my chest, she repositions herself a little and her breathing evens out again. Only this time…her hand is on my thigh. Keeping my eyes closed, I try my hardest not to wake her and go for orgasm number five. It's a struggle, but I'm managing. Then her words from earlier hit me.

 ** _"Are we alone, Arizona?"_**

Oh god. My center throbbing, I have to stop this right now. I have to think of something else. But I can't. I can't because my mind immediately takes me to the point of no return.

 ** _"Please let me come."_**

My hips start to move of their own accord, and I clear my throat in the hope that it will bring me out of my sex filled thoughts. Glancing down, I breathe a sigh of relief when I find Eliza still asleep. _I cannot wake her because I can't control my body._ God, I want to, though. Trying to find some sort of grounding, I shift a little on the bed and then my eyes shoot open. Her hand has fallen between my legs and I swear if I move even an inch, my entire body is going to explode all over again. That I can promise myself.

Frozen in the awkward position I find myself in, I try to control my breathing. My right hand placed across my forehead, I gently shake my head. I'm soaked. I know I am. That's not exactly hard, though, when you have Eliza Minnick's hand between your legs. _I should get up._ But I can't. I find myself unable to move, but also wishing that she will wake up and put me out of my misery. My body needs her. I need her.

Eyes shut tight, I focus on the darkness I'm currently seeing. _Just hang on, Robbins. You've got this._ Completely lost in my own mind, I don't notice that the bed has shifted, or that my girlfriend is now _not_ comfortably sleeping on me.

And then it hits me. The sensation that could end my life in a matter of seconds. My breath catching in my throat, my hips meet the unexpected sensation between my legs. Moans that aren't my own spill out around the room and as I realize that what is happening is real, I open my eyes, lift my head off of my pillow slightly, and glance down.

 _Fuck!_

A mess of dark hair between my legs, Eliza groans and laps up the unimaginable wetness that has gathered. "Yes." I hiss. "Oh god." My hips force themselves up and against her mouth and I swear my heart is about to stop.

"You taste so good." She mumbles against my center, and in that moment, my stomach begins to tighten. _Not yet. God, not yet._ Her lips wrapping around my aching bundle of nerves, she sucks gently and I find myself struggling for breath. Hands fisted in the crisp white sheets below me, my eyes roll and I bite down on my bottom lip. Hard.

The loss of contact felt immediately, I glance down again to find her looking up at me. Eyebrow raised. "This is all for me?"

"Always," I smirk. _God, this woman._

Running her thumb down the length of my center, she watches on in delight as I writhe and moan. Two fingers slipping deep inside, I gasp and grip the sheets impossibly tight. "Fuck. Yes!"

Fingers working inside of me, she resumes her actions with her tongue and I swear I'm about to die. "O-Oh, y-yes…"

Recognizing the response from my body, she increases the speed of her thrusts and curls her fingers. _I can't hold on any longer._ My hands finding the back of her head, I force her against me as hard as I possibly can and meet every motion from her beautiful mouth. "S-So close…" I whisper. "Yes. Shit!"

"Come for me, Arizona. I want to taste you."

And I'm gone. My orgasm rips through me and causes my body to convulse. Her movements still prominent, I fall into a rhythm and ride out what can only be described as the end of the world. How is it even possible to still feel so turned on after everything we experienced this morning? How is it possible to even be breathing right now. "Fuck!" I breathe out.

"Mm." She moans. "Just did." Her strong fingers slipping out from deep within me, I release a guttural moan and close my eyes. Licking my lips, in need of some desperate moisture, Eliza comes to rest on top of me. "Good morning, Beautiful."

Her lips finding mine, my head spins as I taste myself on her tongue. "God." I sigh. "How do you do that?"

"What?" She furrows her brow.

"Just know what I want. What I need." I pant.

"Guess we were meant to be, huh?" She smiles.

"Pretty sure we were." Pulling her down on top of me, my kiss is hard and needy. Teeth nipping and tongues everywhere, I know that our morning is about to spill over into the afternoon. Those boxes can wait.

* * *

Heading down the hallway and descending the stairs, I feel like I'm floating. I've been floating since I met this woman, but today? I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. Both finally showered and dressed for the day, Eliza is waiting for me in the kitchen. Her boxes won't move themselves over here, and although she insisted that we wait another day, I shot _that_ down before either of us had even had time to think about it.

"Hey." I smile as I pull my hair up into a messy bun. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, I round the kitchen island and head for the coffee pot. "Oh god."

"What? What is it?" She stands and glances over at me.

"You know we are supposed to be grabbing your things today?" I blush.

"Arizona, I told you…another day isn't going to make any difference." She shakes her head. "Tomorrow is fine."

"N-No, it's not that." I feel the blush creeping up my neck and my face begins to burn. "I, uh… I think we should move into your place." I rush my words out.

"What? That's crazy. I live in an apartment." She laughs. "This place is so much better."

"Eliza, how am I ever supposed to make coffee here again? How am I supposed to even be able to stand in this kitchen again?"

"I don't follow…" She gives me a confused look.

Clearing my throat, the images of earlier come flooding back. "Arizona, why are you doing some sort of weird dance?" She laughs as she watches me shifting uncomfortably in my spot. What she doesn't realize, though, is that it's not a dance. I'm simply trying to stop my center from throbbing once again.

"T-The counter." I tilt my head towards the place that almost ended my life.

"Oh." Her eyes widen and she throws me a smirk. Moving closer to me, she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls my body into hers. Forcing her hips forward, I close my eyes and groan. "You know, it doesn't really matter where we live, Arizona." She shrugs. "I was planning on taking you against the counter at my place before I handed the keys back."

"Oh god." I face palm myself. "I can't. We can't. _You_ can't."

"Why not? Didn't enjoy it?" She narrows those beautiful green eyes.

"Enjoy it? Jesus christ, Eliza." I laugh. "Enjoyed it doesn't even come close."

"How so?"

"This morning? When you woke? I wasn't like _that_ for no reason." I shake my head. "I can't get the freaking thought of us in here out of my head."

"Mm, me neither." She smiles. "Kinda like having my own little private viewing in my head, though, so I'm not concerned."

"You are incredibly hot, you know that, right?"

"Oh, I'm only incredibly hot when I have you being all ' _take me_ ' beneath me." She responds, nonchalantly. "Wanna go again? Seems appropriate since we are already standing in that very same spot."

"No!" I yell. "Boxes. Focus. Come on, we have to push through."

"Well okay then." Releasing me from her grip, she moves towards the couch and picks up her jacket. Shrugging it on, she turns back and gives me a smirk.

"What now?" I whine.

"Those boxes at my place?" She raises an eyebrow. "They're pretty full."

"So? I'd expect them to be." Grabbing my jacket, I shove my cell into my back pocket and take my keys from the island.

"So they're pretty sturdy."

"Oh, no." I shake my head. "You are on a sex ban," I reply as we both make our way to the door.

"Oh yeah?" Finding myself pushed against the door, Eliza has me jammed. Her lips brushing against my ear, she lowers her tone and whispers. "Let's see how you feel about that when you're bent over those boxes later and I'm pressing myself against your _incredibly_ hot ass."

My mouth agape, I bring myself out of my thoughts to find my girlfriend gone, and I stood in the doorway of my home.

 _I honestly don't know how I'm even still breathing…_

* * *

 **Throw some reviews my way, people. Aiming for another chapter (or two) today! Spread the love…**


	26. Chapter 26

**So, I don't speak Polish…like at all. So just go with it. Google translate is my best friend. Use it. Own it.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

"Hey, Arizona?" I call out from my bathroom. We've been at my place for around two hours, and right now, I need coffee. Coffee because it's the sane thing to do, and coffee because my body is refusing to function.

"Yeah?" Making her way down the hall, I follow her out only to stub my toe on the frame of the door. "Woah, careful." She catches me as I'm about to hit the floor, box in hand.

"Ow, shit!" I yell. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Okay. Let's get you sat down for a little while." She smiles and takes the box from my hand. "I told you not to go barefoot."

"Sorry, Mom!" I scoff as I take a seat. "Barefoot is preferred by me."

"Oh?" She raises an eyebrow and I don't even know what that look is that she is giving me.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm more of a heels kinda girl." Her eyes darkening, I bite my lip and narrow my eyes.

"Heels?" I wait for her to elaborate.

"Mmhmm… like, only heels." She shrugs and moves into the kitchen. "I'm making coffee. Want some?"

Wait, did she just really say that? Did she really just tease me when I'm on a 'sex ban'? Whatever the hell that even is. The pain in my foot subsiding the more I think about her comment, I quietly stand and creep over to her.

"Coffee or no?" She asks, her back turned to me. Watching her move through my kitchen, I step up behind her and pin her to the counter. "Eliza!"

"Mm?" I moan, taking her earlobe between my teeth. I can feel her fighting against me, but she's kinda stuck right now.

"Sex ban, remember." Forcing her ass out against my center, it brings back a flood of memories and I find myself wanting her more than I did last night. If that is even possible.

"Mmhmm, sex ban." I breathe out. "Maybe we can call that ban off." Running my fingers up her denim-clad thigh, she gasps but refuses to relax into my touch. Inching my fingers around the front of her thigh, I feel her relax a little and I smile against her neck. "Chcę cię pieprzyć, Arizona."

"Oh god." She moans.

"Tu i teraz." My body grinding against hers, I can feel myself nearing the edge without even being touched.

"I-I don't even know what you're saying, but it sounds incredibly hot." She whispers.

"Oh, it is," I smirk. "So hot." Turning around in my arms, she gives me a sexy squint and I know that we are about to go all over again.

"Shame about that ban then, huh?" Lifting my arm and ducking underneath, she walks back into the center of the room and my frustration has me on the edge. "Right, your coffee is there." She points behind me. "Now, what box are we up to?"

"Arizona, please?" I whine.

"Oh." She laughs. "Who's begging now, huh?"

"Me," I state. "I'll beg all night if I have to."

"I look forward to it." She smiles. Sauntering off down the hallway, I find myself in a toddler-like temper tantrum. No one has even gotten to me like this. No one has ever made me feel this way. I know this silly little ban she has going on won't last very long, but still…it's killing me and it's only been a few hours. I'm scared to touch her for fear of the ban extending. I'm not too sure how stubborn she can be just yet, and I'm not sure I want to test it, either.

"Eliza?" Arizona calls from what sounds like my bedroom. _Oh yes._ I knew it wouldn't last.

"Coming." _I hope._ Reaching my bedroom door, I find my girlfriend stood by my dresser… hands on her hips. "Yeah?" I furrow my brow.

"Who's this?" She holds up a picture of me and someone else and I let out an audible sigh.

"My ex," I state. _So that sex ban is definitely on._ For sure.

"Oh." She shrugs and places it in one of my boxes. "She's nice." _O..kay._ I don't like where this is going.

"Arizona." I sigh. I'm not sure if this is some sort of jealousy, but I've never had this. I've never had anyone be jealous of me. Me jealous of others, yes. But never me.

"Mm." She glances up from the box she is packing and I give her a sad smile.

"Come here." I hold out my arms and motion for her to join me.

"Oh, I'm good here, thanks." She gives me a half smile and continues with what she was doing.

"Please?"

"What's her name?" She asks, barely above a whisper. I can see that she isn't happy, but I don't know what the problem is. We all have a past. I've told her that time and time again when she has felt unsure about us. Does she really think I'd ever leave her for an ex? Seriously?

"Lou."

"Oh, and you are both still on shortened names." She scoffs. "Nice."

"Um, I've always called her that." I shake my head. "I don't get why you are being like this. Is it a problem that I have an ex-girlfriend?"

"What? No." She laughs. "No problem at all."

Standing in the doorway to my bedroom, I watch my girlfriend, the hottest woman in the world, packing up my things. I don't know what to say, and I don't even know how to defend myself. It clearly is a problem, even if she says it's not. "I, uh...I'm going to open a bottle of wine. Can I get you a glass?"

"Sure." She shrugs. "I'm almost done in here."

"Okay." I smile. "I'll wait for you out here then?"

"Awesome." She responds.

 _Awesome?_ What does that mean? She's in a mood. I can see that straight away. We have to clear this up before any of Arizona's insecurities come back out to play. She has to know that she is the only woman for me. Like I could ever find someone better. It's not possible.

* * *

"Hey, so I think I'm pretty much done in there." Arizona returns from my bedroom around twenty minutes later. I've been sat on my couch waiting for her, and I kinda have a feeling that she was taking her time about things.

"Okay." I nod. "I'm done in here, too."

"Great." She takes her glass of wine and rounds the couch. Taking a seat, she rubs at her thigh, and it immediately catches my attention.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah. Fine." She smiles with a slight grimace.

"You don't look fine," I state. "Is your leg giving you some trouble?"

"My leg has been giving me trouble since the day it was cut off." She laughs. "It's okay. I think it's the tiredness kicking back in."

I hate seeing Arizona like this. In pain, and clearly having trouble with the picture she saw earlier. Maybe I gave her the wrong impression when I told her I'd never had a relationship like this. That didn't mean I'd never had a relationship, period. I just meant that it often fizzled out long before it could get good. Lou, however, was the only girl I was ever really interested in. She wasn't as bad as the others when it came to my work and the hours I'd spend at hospitals. It became a problem in the end, but for the most part, it was kinda awesome. Not Arizona awesome, no way. But it was nice. It was just your average relationship.

"I think I'll start loading the last of the boxes into my car." She places her wine glass down on my coffee table and stands. "Whatever is left over, you can fit in yours, right?"

"Sure." I smile. Standing, and blocking her from moving any further, I bring my hand up to her face and smile. "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." She drops her gaze and steps around me.

Checking the time, it's almost 8 pm. I don't want to have to sleep on this, so I decided to pick up my speed and get everything down to the cars. I want to be able to speak to my girlfriend once we make it home. The longer it takes here, the less likely that is to happen.

I want to know that we are okay. I mean, I know we are, but we should still talk about this. It may turn out to be something and nothing, but I'm not prepared to let it drag on. Lou isn't in my life. She hasn't been for at least Eighteen months, and Arizona should know that. Arizona should know that she is the only one I'll ever want. The only one I see in my future. _Our_ future.

* * *

Pulling up outside Arizona's place, I find her already unloading my boxes. Jumping from my own car, I rush to her side and grab a box from her. "Arizona, go and rest."

"No, I'm good." She smiles. "The sooner we get these boxes in, the sooner I can close my eyes." _She's avoiding me._

"But your leg-"

"Don't." She raises a hand. "Please don't do that."

"Do what?" I place the box I'm holding on the roof of her car and turn back to face her. "What did I do?"

"Just, don't get all hung up on the leg. I know you mean well, but I'm okay. I promise." She takes the box from the roof of her car and heads inside.

Okay, so what the hell is wrong with her tonight. I mean, yeah… she's definitely sore and tired, but so am I. Can't we be sore and tired together? Leaning back against her car, I wait for her to come back outside.

Catching sight of her, she comes closer to me, and I reach out my hand and take a hold of her wrist. "Arizona."

"Eliza, can we please just get everything inside?" She sighs but I refuse to release my grip.

Pulling her into my body, I wrap my arms around her waist and try to meet her gaze. "Arizona, baby?" Dipping my head, I find those blue eyes that I fell in love with a long time ago. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shaking her head, she leans her body into me and closes her eyes. "I'm just so tired."

"Okay, so how about we finish unpacking your car, and I'll put my car in the garage? I can unload it tomorrow."

"Yeah." She smiles. "Sounds like a good idea." Placing a soft kiss on her lips, I feel a little more relaxed until she pulls back. "Wait, why did you still have a picture of your ex on display?"

"Honestly? I look hot in that photo." This gains a slight laugh from my girlfriend, and I feel like now is the right time to put her straight. "Arizona, I haven't seen Lou in a long time. I have no desire to see her ever again."

"I'm sorry." She drops her gaze. "I trust you. I just didn't expect to see that. You do look hot, though."

"I know I do. And that is the _only_ reason why I kept it. We ended on friendly terms, but I haven't spoken to her since we split. If I remember, the last I heard…she's married, with kids."

"That's nice." Arizona smiles.

"Yeah. It's awesome." I agree. "So, please don't worry about us. I hate seeing you upset."

"I'm not upset." She smirks. _Wait, what is that look?_ "I was jealous, but not upset."

"Jealous? Seriously?"

"Mmhmm…" She bites down on her bottom lip. _She's adorable._ "And a jealous Arizona is _not_ a pleasant Arizona." She states. "You okay to finish off here and I'll go and use the bathroom so it's free when you come to bed?"

"Tired, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She yawns. "Do you mind?"

"No. Not at all." I wave her away. "I'll see you in a few."

"Okay." Placing a light kiss below my ear, she gives me a smile and heads up the porch. I cannot wait to climb into bed with this woman. I only hope she isn't already sleeping by the time I join her. I could use a little cuddle time right now.

Managing to stack the last few boxes on top of each other, I lift and struggle up the porch. I really don't want to miss any of this uninterrupted time with my girlfriend, so boxes are the last thing on my mind right now. I could drop and smash the contents and not have a care in the world. Arizona Robbins is the only thing on my mind right now.

Deciding that my car can stay parked on the street, I shove the boxes inside and lock up. It's only been five minutes or so since Arizona left me to finish up down here, but that's five minutes too long for my liking. Shutting off all of the lights, I make my way through the house and head up the stairs. There is an eery silence, but I like it. De Luca isn't here, which I'm thankful for, and I'm beginning to notice that he's here less and less lately. Maybe I'll take that up with him in the coming days.

Reaching the bathroom, I find that it's empty. Arizona is already in bed. I know it. I'm looking forward to the adorable sight of her already sleeping, but I'd also love to see her still awake. Creeping down the hall a little further, I reach the bedroom. It's in darkness. As I push the door open a little more, I find the bed empty, but a box sitting open on top of it. "Arizona?" I call from outside the door.

"In here." She speaks, barely above a whisper. _Has she fallen down? Is she hurt?_

Stepping inside, I find the most amazing sight waiting for me. "Close the door, Eliza."

"Sweet Jesus!" I'm frozen in my spot. Arizona in nothing but black lace underwear is doing everything to my body, and my mouth has completely dried. "I-I"

"I said… Close the door!"

Doing as my girlfriend asks, I swallow hard and turn back to face her. "In that box, you will find a pair of heels. Your heels. From your place. Put them on."

"Put them on?" I ask.

"Strip…and put them on."

 _Holy shit. My night has just gotten significantly better…_

* * *

 **Hit the button guys. You know you want to! This was more of a filler to get to the good part!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So this chapter is pure smut! From start to finish. Thanks for reading, and you're welcome :)**

 **ameliashepherd - You ARE NOT a loser, and it's awesome that you are from Poland. I know who to contact if I'm unsure about anything.**

 **Guest - You should totally study. My fic will always be here and ready for you to read. Your exams won't. Please, study! I demand it :)**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

It's time for me to be in control. It's time for me to do what _I_ want. This morning was hot with Eliza, but it's time for her to have a taste of her own medicine. She can handle it, I know she can. But I want her to experience that feeling of not being in control of her own body. I want her to take a leap into the unknown. The fear. The excitement. The intensity. I want her to feel it all. I don't need toys or gadgets. I don't even need to dress how I am. I know she is about to give her entire self to me. I know she is about to drop to her knees should I ask her to. Do I want her to? Maybe. I haven't quite decided yet.

Leaning against the door frame, I wait patiently for my girlfriend to come back from the bathroom. I wasn't lying…I do love a woman in nothing but a pair of heels. Eliza, to be more specific. Those long tanned legs make my heart stop, and I could give her body the attention it deserves all night long. Oh, this isn't just going to be for her benefit, no. This is for me, too.

I meant what I said to her. A jealous Arizona isn't pretty. It isn't pretty at all. Unless you are into that, of course. Hearing the bathroom light shut off, I stand upright at the entrance to our bedroom door. Stepping out, Eliza gives me a sexy squint, and I feel my body respond. I know she is loving this just as much as me, but the anticipation is going to be too much for her at times. The desperate need to come will be all she can think about. And she won't come… until I tell her to. Just like how she stopped me this morning. Just how she controlled my body in the sexiest and hottest way imaginable.

"Bedroom," I state.

"Mm, someone's looking kinda hot tonight." She smirks.

"Oh, I don't think so." Stopping her from entering the bedroom, I place my hand on the door frame and bring my lips to her ear, lowering my tone. "You speak and you won't come for a month."

Watching as she swallows hard, she gives me a nod and I slap her ass as she walks past. "Good girl." kicking the door shut, she flinches and I stand staring, in complete satisfaction for how she is already obeying me. "I asked you to strip. This isn't stripped." Unclasping her bra, I slip it off her shoulders, before dropping to my knees. Running my fingers up her strong thighs, she shudders from my touch, and I settle my hand just above her center. Bringing my other hand up, I run my palm up her stomach and between her breasts. Ensuring that I graze her nipple on the way back down.

Her arousal evident, I almost forget the reason I'm on my knees and push her back onto the bed. Shaking myself from my own thoughts, I take both of my hands and rip her own lace panties from her body. A sigh falling from her lips, I give her a knowing look and she closes her eyes. Standing, I run my eyes up and down her body. Biting down on my own lip, I meet her gaze. "Who else has worshiped this body, Eliza?"

Nothing. _She's learning._

"Answer me." I step closer and her breath hitches as my body is pressed against her own. "Who?"

"N-No one." She shakes her head. Leaning her head forward slightly, she chances a kiss, and I participate. _I could never deny her a kiss._ Taking her bottom lip in between my teeth, I suck it into my own mouth, and I know it's doing exactly what I want it to. I know she is now soaked. I learned that early on.

Stepping back from her, I give her a questioning look as I tilt my head to the side. "No one?" I scoff. "I find that hard to believe."

"No one like you has." She smiles.

"Mm." I nod. Pushing her back slightly, her knees hit the edge of the bed and she falls down. In a sitting position, I find her staring up at me, unsure of what's coming. Standing painfully close to her, I take her hand and run it up the inside of my own thigh. Gasping when she discovers I'm wearing crotchless panties, she closes her eyes and her breathing becomes labored. "You feel that?" I ask. My wetness coating her fingers.

She simply nods.

"You make me feel that way." Curling my fingers under her chin, I lift her head and meet her gaze. "Only you." Removing her hand from between my legs, I bring it up to my mouth and run my tongue up the length of her fingers. Mouth agape, she stares. All she can do is stare. Tasting myself on her fingers has sent my head into a spin, but I don't back down. I _can't_ back down. Even though I want nothing more right now. "Get on the bed."

Watching her climb backward on her hands, she reaches the headboard, and I stare in amazement at this beautiful woman in my bed. Our bed. Our home. Placing my knee on the edge of the mattress, I crawl closer to her and sit back on my knees. "Bend them, and spread them." Doing as I ask, I watch as her glistening center comes into full view. It's a beautiful sight. _She_ is a beautiful sight. "Mm, that's better."

Pushing off my knees, I lean down a little and blow gently against her clit. The response I get is exactly what I was hoping for. Eliza, breathless on our bed. "Fuck." She whispers.

"You know the rule." I glance up at her. "Don't push it." Running my thumb down the length of her center, she tries to arch her back, but it's no use. The position I have her in doesn't allow it, and that's the whole point of it. Poking out my tongue, I run the flat of it against her clit. Her reaction is all I could ever hope for. Her taste…OH, MY GOD! I could crumble, she tastes so good.

Crawling closer to her, I place light kisses along her thigh, before moving up to her stomach. Every kiss I place causes her muscles to flex, and I'm not going to lie, it's hot. Moving further up, I run the flat of my tongue across her hardened nipple and she moans in delight. Complete and utter delight. Taking the other between my teeth, I bite down a little harder than usual and Eliza hisses through the pain. "You love that, huh?"

Her head barely nodding, her eyes are closed and I know exactly how she is feeling. Pain, but pleasure. Desperation. My tongue running up her neck and to below her ear, I place a soft kiss before gently sucking on the sensitive skin. "You wanna come yet?"

"Yes." She murmurs. "I want you."

"That's too bad," I smirk. Moving back down her body, I find myself settled between her legs on my stomach. "But you are soaked." I run my finger through her folds. "Dripping," I state.

Teasing her entrance, I watch her moan and shift above me. "Stay where you are." Slipping my finger in, her walls begin to squeeze against me. "Ah ah.. I don't think so." I smirk.

"Arizona." She pants out.

"Quiet!" I give her a hard stare. She closes her eyes and tries to concentrate on her breathing. Slipping my finger back in, I add another and drag them down her walls. "Let me take you, Eliza."

She can't speak. She can't breathe. Shifting her ass down a little, she gives me a nod, and I increase my thrusts very slightly. "Perfect." I smile. Massaging her walls, her eyes are shut tight for fear of me pulling out completely. "Just take in the moment," I whisper as I shift my body until it is hovering above her. Crushing my lips into her own, her hips begin to meet my thrusts. "Mm, yes." She gasps. _She's close. I can feel her._ "Oh god."

Pulling out completely, I rest my hands either side of her head, and she groans in disappointment. "I'm sorry, beautiful, but it's just not time yet." Giving her a sad smile, I place a light kiss on her lips, and she reciprocates. Slipping my hand between her legs, I apply a little pressure to her most sensitive area with my thumb and she bolts upright. "Arizona, please."

Her thighs squeezing shut, she effectively traps my hand. Forcing her hips against me, she tries to gain some sort of friction. "No, Eliza."

Forcing my hand free, I sit back and my knees and give her a sad smile. "I want you on all fours."

"Fuck!" She mumbles. Doing as I ask, I find her in the position I've asked of her in a matter of seconds. Her arousal actually dripping down her thighs, my mouth salivates. The view and the sensations… I know she's feeling. It's all becoming a little too much.

Sitting up on my knees, my fingertips ghost up the backs of Eliza's thighs and as she drops her ass back a little, I meet it with my own center. Forcing my aching core forward against her ass, it's clear that I too need to feel something. Some pressure. Anything. She recognizes this and grinds back against me. "Take me, Arizona."

 _Oh god. I want to. I want to so much._

Dropping my hand between our bodies, I run two fingers forward through unimaginable heat and moisture. Circling her throbbing clit, she moans and writhes against me. "Feel good?" I whisper.

"So fucking good."

"How good?" I ask.

"The best I've ever had." She groans. "Oh god, yes."

Removing my fingers, Eliza drops forward onto her elbows and I smile. "Please."

Placing kisses along her lower back, I move to her ass and bite down. Hard. Her body shooting forward, it takes everything I have not to slam into her right there and then. "Do I hear you begging?"

"Y-Yes. Please, Arizona." She pants.

"Don't like it when the tables are turned?" I smirk as I run my fingers through her dripping center once more. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Mm." She moans.

"Who is the only person to ever make you feel this good?" I ask as my own determination is giving in.

"Y-You, fuck, Arizona. You!" Applying a little more pressure, she rocks back and forth. "Only you."

"You wanna come? Hard?"

"Please." She murmurs. "So much. Please."

"Move up a little," I order. "You're going to need the headboard for support."

"Shit." She whispers. Using what little energy she has left, she crawls on her hands and knees and comes to rest, her elbows on the top of the headboard.

While she is positioning herself, I slip two fingers deep inside of her and she accepts the unexpected intrusion with ease. More than lubricated, I enter a third finger and go impossibly deeper. "I want to make you feel how I felt this morning."

"Yeah?" She asks, breathlessly. "Pieprzyć mnie ciężko, Arizona."

"Oh god." I moan. "What did you say?"

"That would be telling." She teases.

Pulling out, she gasps and I continue to slowly, and excruciatingly tease her clit. "What did you say?"

"I said-" My fingers slipping back inside, she slams her ass back into my hand and it's incredibly hot. "-fuck me hard, Arizona."

"Yeah?" I smirk.

"Mm… Tak, pchaj mnie." Her breath barely noticeable, I slam into her with a force that even surprises me. I don't want to hurt her, but right now, she is taking my strength with ease. She is loving this, and so am I. Every single thrust. Every single sound. Every single whimper. It's fucking hot. She is fucking hot.

Running my left hand up her spine, I reach forward and grip onto her shoulder. I need the support, and I need to ground myself. My upper arm beginning to burn, I don't let up. I want Eliza to feel just as good as I did. I want the woman I love to feel safe and secure around me. I want every inch of her body, and I want it now. Curling my fingers, she arches her back and releases the sexiest moan ever known. "What do you need?"

"You. I-I just need you."

"Forever?" I ask.

"God, yes." She moans. "Please, Arizona. Let me come."

My own words being spoken back to me, I want to give this woman the entire world. _How can I deny her this when I know exactly how she is feeling?_

Increasing my thrusts, I pull her body up and flush against mine. My left hand dipping down her stomach and between her legs, I rub vigorously against her clit. Her body is writhing…convulsing, even. My lips attaching to her neck, I nip and suck at her beautiful silky smooth skin. "Yes, Arizona. Oh… Fuck!"

"Come for me, Eliza." Her breath catching in her throat, she gasps and forces her ass down onto my hand. "Come...for me," I whisper.

Her head turning, she captures my lips and rocks down hard against me. "Yes." She moans against my lips. "Fuck, I'm so c-close."

"I love you," I whisper. My words falling from my mouth, her walls tighten impossibly around my fingers and I know she's falling over the edge into oblivion.

"ARIZONA!" A scream rips through her entire body from her throat, and I hold her close. I hold her close because honestly, I've never felt so connected with anyone in my entire life. This woman was made for me, and I was made for her. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She whimpers and shudders. "Shit, pull out, baby. Please, pull out."

Doing as she asks, her body falls back against me, and she pants and murmurs. "You good?" I ask.

"So fucking good." She turns and gives me a smirk. "I didn't know you had _that_ in you."

"I told you." I smile. "A jealous Arizona is the worst."

"Mm...must figure out the next best way to make you jealous because that was fucking amazing." Eliza laughs.

"Don't even think about it."

 _I mean, I'm all for a little jealousy sex, but I'd much rather just NOT be jealous in the first place. One thing I do know, though… I could have Eliza on all fours at any given chance. And that…is freaking hot!_

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys. 3 updates in one day means I love you all so freaking much and you all deserved it. Peace out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

 ** _Hey, I've missed you today. E x_**

 ** _You have? Funny, I've missed you too. A x_**

Smiling at my cell, I sip on my coffee while comfortably sitting at the kitchen island. Arizona is working the day shift today and providing nothing goes wrong, she will be home in about an hour. Then I have her to myself for the rest of the night. The plan? To do nothing. Relax and just be.

"Hey, Eliza." De Luca startles me from my thoughts and I turn in my seat.

"Hi, Andrew." Shrugging on his jacket, I furrow my brow. "Going someplace?"

"Yeah, um… heading over to a friend's house." He smiles. "Robbins home yet?"

"No." I shake my head. "Soon, though."

"Okay, great."

"De Luca?" I stand and follow him through the living room. "Are you going out just so we can be alone?"

"N-No." He laughs. "Yeah, sometimes."

"Why? This is your home."

"You guys need your space, and to be honest, I do, too." He honestly answers. "It's not you. I just, Robbins deserves this chance."

"Deserves what chance?" I ask.

"With you, Eliza." He smiles. "It's nice not hearing her cry at night anymore." _Oh, Arizona._ My heart breaking at his admission, I give him a genuine smile.

"We don't want to push you out, De Luca. Arizona likes having you here, and so do I." I know that this isn't really my place to be saying this since I've only been living her for a little over a week, but I don't want Arizona's friend to feel pushed out. That isn't what we are trying to do. Not at all. "Maybe you should speak to her first?"

"You guys are serious, right?" He asks.

"We are." I smile. "Very serious."

"Then it's time for me to look for my own place." He gives me a nod, and I know he has already made up his mind. Do I feel a little bad? Of course. I'm forcing a guy out of his own place. Seems I'm good at forcing people out. "See you guys tomorrow."

"See ya." Giving him a smile, he leaves and I return to my seat. Grabbing my cell from the kitchen counter, I send off one last message to Arizona before I head upstairs.

 ** _So I'm going to put my sweats on. Fancy a cozy night? Movie, takeout, relax? E x_**

 ** _I'd love nothing more. A x_**

 ** _Awesome. I'll see you soon, yeah? E x_**

 ** _I'm on my way. A x_**

Setting my cell down, I finish my coffee and tidy up a little. It's not messy, but I know how my girlfriend likes to keep the place…in order, shall we say? My cell vibrating against the cold marble, I glance down and the smile that appears on my face is one of my biggest.

 ** _I love you. A x_**

She's adorable. _And mine._

 ** _I love you, too. E x_**

It's true. I love this woman more than anything in the world. She gets me. I get her. We just…click. We click perfectly together. Knowing that I get to be the one who she comes home to every day leaves me feeling a little light headed at times. Like, what did I do to deserve someone so perfect and beautiful? What did I do to deserve this awesome life with Arizona? I've questioned it every day since that kiss in the parking lot. That kiss that I once thought may have been a bad idea. That kiss I thought had ruined everything. Well…that kiss turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to me. Am I grateful for the relationship I have? Damn, right I am. Am I going to do anything to jeopardize it? No. No way.

Headed off up the stairs, I make my way straight into the bedroom and grab some sweats out of the closet. Arizona is pretty awesome when it comes to unpacking. She weirdly enjoys it. Kinda like her lists. She likes lists. Actually, no. She _loves_ lists. She is kind of adorable like that. They're _everywhere_.

Changing into my sweats, I slip on a tank top and pull my hair up into a messy bun. Right now I'm looking like the very definition of comfort. I _love_ comfort. I hear her car pull up the drive as I'm heading back downstairs and I immediately move into the living room. I've missed Arizona today, and I just want her in my arms now. Her key slipping into the lock, I give her my best smile as walks through the door. "Hey."

"Hey, you." She gives me a dimpled smile in return. "You okay?"

"I am now." I nod and move closer to her. My lips finding hers immediately, she smiles against them and relaxes into my touch. "Missed you."

Draping her arms over my shoulders, she pulls back a little and her gorgeous blue eyes find mine. "You've no idea how crappy work was without you there." A hint of sadness flashes through her eyes and I furrow my brow.

"Did something happen?" I ask. "You look sad."

"No, that's just how much I missed you." She half shrugs. "You look beautiful." She whispers as she pulls me back in for a soft kiss. "So beautiful."

"Oh, have you looked in the mirror lately." I play.

"Oh god, why?" A flash of panic across her face causes me to laugh. "What?"

"I meant that you look beautiful, too." Glancing down her body, I run my eyes back up and place my hands on her hips. "While I love you in jeans, you should go and change into something more comfortable."

"O..kay?" She frowns. "Right now?"

"Mm, maybe in another five minutes." I shrug. "I haven't finished kissing you yet."

* * *

Settled down, our legs and arms are tangled together as we struggle to lie as close as we possibly can to each other. The couch isn't the best place for it, but it's how we want to spend our evening. Arizona had had a rough day at the hospital, and right now, I just want her to be relaxed and happy. She is. But I find myself constantly wanting the best for her. The best of everything. If she wants to spend the evening huddled together on the couch, then that is what we will do.

"You know, I could move to the other end of the couch if you want?" I suggest as my arm begins to deaden.

"No!" She pulls me down on top of her. "Stay here."

"Okay." I laugh. "Chill out."

"Are you trying to get away from me, Eliza?" She raises her eyebrow and I shake my head.

"Never."

"Mmhmm." She nods. "You are warm and cozy so you have to stay exactly where you are."

"If it's the only way to please you, then I'll stay." Resting my head against her shoulder, my right leg falls between hers and I allow my entire weight to rest on my girlfriend. "Not too heavy?"

"Nope." She smirks. "No getting out of this one." Wrapping her arms around my waist, I relax into her touch and she sighs. "I love this."

"What? Being here with me or using me as a human blanket?"

"Both." She smiles. "You've no idea how comforting you are." Running her hands through my hair, she relaxes her entire body, and I'm not going to lie...I love this too. So much. Like, it makes me wonder how I've ever made it through life without her.

"I wish I'd met you a long time ago." Not even realizing I've said the words, I stare at the screen in front of me.

"Yeah?" She turns to face me. "You really mean that?"

"I do." I smile. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life, Arizona." Pressing my lips to her soft pink lips, they part and I swipe my tongue along her bottom lip. It's not a heated kiss, but it's needed…by both of us. Pulling back, I give her a smile. "I mean, it's like six in the evening and we are settled down, laughing, and just generally happy."

"Yeah." She agrees. Her head falling back against the cushion she is resting on, her gorgeous blue eyes are a little glazed.

"Hey." I run my thumb across her cheek.

"Sorry." She closes her eyes. "I just didn't think I'd ever make another person happy, let alone myself."

"You make me so happy, Arizona. Please don't ever think that you don't." I give her a smile. "I'll be your human blanket…forever. Okay?"

"Okay." She whispers.

After a few minutes of being lay in a comfortable silence, she turns to face me once again. "Was De Luca home at all today?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Said he was seeing a friend tonight."

"Right." She nods and I can see she's deep in thought. "Do you think that it's a little weird how he's not been here much lately?"

"He did mention that." _Do I tell her about his plans?_

"And…." She waits for me to elaborate.

"He asked if we were serious," I state. "I told him we were."

"What does that have to do with him not being around?" She asks.

"He, um… he said it's time for him to start looking for his own place." _I won't bother telling her anything else he said. She doesn't need to know that he used to listen to her cry._

"Really? Why?"

"Something about us needing our own space and him needing his."

"Oh god." She facepalms herself. "You don't think he's heard us, do you?"

"Uh… he didn't mention it if he has." I laugh. "Pretty sure he's heard _something._ "

"Oh, how embarrassing." She blushes.

"You know, he's not here right now." I narrow my eyes and reposition myself.

"Yeah, probably because he's horrified." She scoffs.

"Well, whatever the reason, he _still_ isn't here." Ghostly my fingers up the side of her thigh, she gives me a knowing look and bites down on her bottom lip.

"Mm, so he wouldn't hear anything right now, yeah?" She gives me a sexy squint and I simply nod.

"Correct," I smirk. Lifting my body, I force my thigh up against Arizona's center and she groans before forcing herself further down.

"Oh!" Her eyes widen as she takes a little pressure exactly where she needs it. Bracing my arms either side of her head, I place a series of light kisses across her jawline, before moving onto her neck.

"You smell amazing," I whisper as I take her earlobe between my teeth. "You _are_ amazing."

Gasping as I palm her breast through her tee, she arches her back as I pinch and tug at her nipple. "Feel good?" I ask.

"So good." She moans. I can feel the heat radiating from her center, and I love how I get her going so quickly. How she is always ready when I am. It's kinda hot and kinda perfect. Dropping my hand, I slip it below the waistband of her yoga pants and she gasps as my fingers run through her wetness.

"No underwear?" I raise an eyebrow. "That's freaking hot."

"Mm, makes your life easier." She smirks before pulling me down into a heated kiss. Releasing the grip of one hand, she slips it between our bodies and past the waistband of my sweats. "Oh, great minds, huh?" _No panties._

"Oh yeah." I nod. Tongues fighting for dominance, I settle on my knees. "Baggy sweats make life easier, too." Forcing my hips against her hand, she applies a little pressure to my clit and I moan in delight. "So good." I rock against her hand. Our movements rhythmic, the sound of heavy breathing fills the air around us, and as we both near the edge, the sound of the doorbell causes us to freeze. _Fuck!_

"Leave it." She whispers. Gripping the back of her neck, I pull her closer to me. "Quiet, baby. I'm so close." She smiles before crushing her lips into mine.

"T-Together." I pant as I pull back for a little air. The doorbell sounding again, she closes her eyes and simply nods.

"T-Together." Burying our faces in each other's neck, our movements increase and our chests begin to heave. "Fuck, Eliza." She murmurs. "Oh god. Shit!" Our movements becoming faster and more frantic, I dig my nails into the back of her neck as I come undone above her. It's the only way to keep me from screaming her name. My body shuddering, she quickly follows and wraps one leg tight around my waist as she rides out the last of her orgasm. "Mm, that was-"

The doorbell sounding once more, I give her a flustered look, and she throws her head back against the cushion. "Why can't people just leave me alone."

"I know, right?" I smile. "Made the sex a little hotter, though, knowing that someone was just on the other side of that door."

"Mm, it did." She laughs.

"You should get that." I climb off of my girlfriend and straighten myself out. Pulling her up, I take her hand, and suck her fingers into my mouth. "Just let me clean you up first."

"Ugh." She whines. "I'd rather you took me to bed and cleaned me up properly."

"Get rid of whoever is at the door, and that can totally happen." I wink. Slapping her ass as she moves past me, I make my way into the kitchen and grab two bottles of water from the refrigerator. Hitting the power button on the TV, I figure it's best to wrap things up down here. Once the unwanted guest has gone, I'm taking my girlfriend to bed and having dessert… before we've even had dinner.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, I watch her place her hand on the door handle. Mouthing 'your hair' at me, I laugh and wave it off. "Just get rid of them, Arizona."

The door opening, my eyes widen when Arizona steps back and gives me a full view. I know that gorgeous smile has just completely fallen from her face. Her voice childlike, she simply stands and stares. "Callie?" …..

* * *

 **Show me some love, guys. You know what to do… ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Apologies for not being around today. I haven't been in the right frame of mind. What a response for the last chapter. I only wish I could have shared your excitement via Twitter last night. The world happened, though, and my heart broke.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

I don't know what is happening right now. I'm standing at my front door, a little before seven in the evening, with my girlfriend stood in the kitchen…and my ex-wife standing on my porch. Did I expect her to show up here? No. No way. I mean, we aren't on the worst of terms, but that doesn't mean I appreciate her showing up at my door unexpectedly. A text message or a quick phone call would have been nice. I can feel the awkwardness of the situation in the air, and honestly, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. I don't know how to feel. I just…I'm at a loss.

 _She looks well._

I haven't seen her in almost six months. Sure, we have been in contact, and we have video called on a number of occasions, but this is the first time we have come face to face since my daughter moved to New York. Since my old life moved to New York. Since I stepped on that plane, Sofia behind me. Sofia living her new life. Sofia unaware of the heartache it caused me. This is the first time I have felt truly happy since that day, but now? Now Callie is standing on my porch, and I truly don't know how I feel about it.

"Where is Sofia?" The only words I can form right now.

"Arizona, I'm here to talk." She gives me a sad smile and I simply look her up and down. "Can I come in?"

"Where is Sofia?" I ask again. Eliza moving towards me and away from the kitchen, she places a reassuring hand on my lower back and stands beside me.

"Well, obviously she isn't with me." Callie glances around the porch and it angers me a little. Now isn't the time to joke around. She is standing at my front door…without my daughter.

"Don't be a smart-ass, Callie." I scoff. "Never did suit you." Stepping to the side, I motion for her to come in, and she does. I can see the awkwardness in her body language, but that's kind of her own problem. She is the one who turned up unannounced.

Glancing around my living room, Callie takes in the decor. The first thing I notice? How her gaze falls on the throw strewn across my couch, and the cushions that are scattered on the floor. One also resting a top of the coffee table. I give her a raised eyebrow and wait for some sort of explanation from her as she turns back to face me. "Can we talk?" She asks. "Please?"

"Sure." I nod. Moving away from my front door, I make my way through the living room and into the kitchen. Eliza follows me, and I immediately notice the worry on her face. Pulling her into a corner of the kitchen out of view from my ex-wife, I give her a quizzical look. "You okay?"

"Yeah, um, I'm going to head off." She sighs.

"Head off where?" I ask.

"I don't know." She shrugs. "Anywhere. Just…not here." She lowers her tone. "I shouldn't be here."

I could kill Callie right now. How dare she just show up here and do this. How dare she just assume that I want her here. Sure, we need to discuss Sofia and what's going to happen, but turning up like this isn't appreciated by me…or Eliza. Jumping in just like she always does. It's her way or no way. Well, not this time. Not under _my_ roof. _Our_ roof. "No." I shake my head. "Stay."

"Arizona, this isn't my business." Eliza states. Moving away from me, she clears her throat and heads towards the stairs. _I hate this. I hate how she is likely to be feeling._ "Eliza," I call after her.

Nothing.

Rounding the kitchen island, I give Callie a hard stare and she smiles at me. _What the hell is she smiling about?_ "Is this going to take long?" I ask.

"You wanted to discuss Sofia, so that's what I'm here to do. It will take as long as it takes, Arizona."

"You love this, don't you?"

"What?" She furrows her brow.

"Just turning up like this and catching me off guard," I state.

"Well, you've certainly been busy…I can see that." She laughs and glances over towards the couch. "You won't be able to do _that_ if Sofia is here."

"Pathetic." I scoff. "You are pathetic."

"Nice. Wondered why it took so long for you to come to the door." She shakes her head. "Too much for her to handle?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your date." She motions towards the stairs. "Is _this_ too much for her to handle?"

"Don't." I hold up my hands. "I'm happy, Callie. For the first time in a long time…I'm happy."

"That's good." She smiles.

"Eliza isn't my _date,_ as you put it. She's my girlfriend. My partner. Whatever you want to call it." My fists clenching, I can feel my anger rise. "And when Sofia comes home, she will be a part of her life. A very important part of her life."

"She will?" Callie raises an eyebrow and I give her a nod. "How do you know?"

"What do you mean… how do I know?"

"Sofia doesn't just take to anyone, Arizona. She can't just be given away to anyone when you are called into work."

"I know there is a smart ass comment in there somewhere, but I'm not even going to entertain you. Sofia isn't fragile, Callie. You may think she is after being uprooted and moved to New York, but she isn't. Am I concerned that she won't like Eliza? No." I laugh. "She took to _Penny_ well enough, so it should be a breeze with Eliza." _Low blow, but she deserved that._ She can't come into my home and try to dismiss what I have with my girlfriend. I'm done giving her what she wants. And right now, I'm done with this conversion.

"Sofia loves Penny." Callie states.

"And I've never said otherwise, have I?" I raise an eyebrow. "I'm happy that you've finally found someone who gives you everything. The things that I couldn't."

"Arizona-"

"No. Hear me out." I raise a hand. "I'm happy that you have what you need in your life. I'm happy that you moved on and found someone who makes your heart beat out of your chest every time you see them. Makes you smile every day-"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration." She cuts me off and laughs.

"Oh, it is?" I smile. "Well not for me, Callie." I'm honest with my answer. I'm honest because quite frankly, I'm tired of being the one who seems lesser. The one who doesn't matter. The one who just 'gets on' with things. "I have found someone who makes me feel that way. I have sound someone who sees me as equal and doesn't want and expect everything from me. I've got that."

Eliza reaching the hallway, she walks up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. Her hands settled on my stomach, she places a kiss below my ear and lowers her tone. "I'll see you later. I love you."

Tightening my grip on her hands, I stop her from moving. "No, you won't." Glancing back up at Callie, I narrow my eyes. "How long are you in Seattle for?"

"Until Sunday morning." She responds, her gaze switching between me and Eliza. "Why?"

"Because I'm not doing this right now." I shake my head. "We can meet up tomorrow. Coffee shop. Down the street."

"But you wanted to discuss Sofia." She frowns.

"And we will. Tomorrow." I state. "I'm not prepared for this conversation just yet. You can't just spring it on me like you have. Tomorrow. Midday?"

"Works for me." She agrees.

"Eliza?" I turn my head slightly. "Are you available at midday tomorrow?"

"I, uh-"

"I want you there, too." I give her a hard 'don't mess with me' stare and she simply nods. "Perfect."

Callie sighing, she moves towards the door but turns back. "I'll bring Sofia by tomorrow after we've had coffee. Okay?"

"Wait, she's here?" I ask, incredulously. "She's here and you didn't bring her by?"

"Arizona, I didn't do it to piss you off."

"Oh really? Seems the total opposite to me." I scoff. "Where is she?"

"She's with Meredith. We are staying with her." She says. "Tomorrow, she stays here with you. I didn't bring her by because she's had a long day and she could barely keep her eyes open. Please don't think I did it to hurt you."

"Okay." I nod. I understand that my daughter has probably had a long day. It wouldn't be fair to get her over excited when she needs her sleep. I know what a cranky sleepless Sofia can be like. I've experienced that many many times.

Watching my ex-wife leave my home, I tighten my grip on Eliza and sigh. "Thank God she's gone."

"You know, I could have left you guys to discuss things." She replies.

"No. I don't want you to leave me to do anything. I need you here with me. I need to think things through before I make any rash decisions, but I need you by my side, Eliza. Please?"

Turning me in her arms, she gives me a sad smile before placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Okay. I'll be there." She nods.

"Thank you," I whisper.

* * *

An hour later, I find myself lying on my back and staring at the empty space above me. I am kinda pissed that Callie didn't bring Sofia with her, but at the same time, I know that my anger mainly stems from Callie showing up, period. I mean, who does that? Who shows up at their ex-wife's place at 7 am at night? I hadn't heard from Callie the last time I spoke with Sofia, but she must have been planning to come to Seattle. She must have planned it to some extent. She wouldn't just hop on a plane with our daughter this randomly.

Eliza lay next to me, she's been awesome. She hasn't spoken a word but she doesn't need to. I know she is here to listen whenever I'm ready to talk. I know she is probably thinking things over too. Turning on my side, I face my girlfriend and catch her gaze. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." She smiles. "Are you?"

"Mmhmm." Giving her a nod, I prop my head up on my hands. "Just a lot to take in, you know?"

"It is." Eliza agrees. "I certainly wasn't expecting your ex-wife to show up at your door tonight."

"Our door," I state.

"Right." She smiles. "Sorry. That's going to take a little getting used to."

"I know, but I'll happily correct you anytime you forget."

"Thanks." She throws me a wink.

"I'm sorry that she's here." My mood changing, Eliza turns to face me.

"Don't be sorry. This has to happen if you want your daughter back. I get that."

"I know but it doesn't mean you have to like it, or me. Nothing is ever simple, huh?"

"In our lives?" She asks. "No. Never."

"I need to ask you something, Eliza, and I want your honest answer."

"Okay." She gives me a slight nod.

"Do you really think I'm doing the right thing? Is this really the right way to go about everything?"

"Honestly? I don't think there is any other way to go about it. Sofia doesn't live down the street. She lives in another state. It's kinda like the only way to do it, I think." She's right. We can't share custody on a weekly basis. It's just not possible. So someone has to lose out on these important years. I don't want that someone to be me. "But I do think you are doing the right thing, Arizona. I really do."

"And you're _all_ in?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She smiles. "Come here."

Moving a little closer, Eliza lies flat on her back and I come to rest my head on her shoulder, arm draped over her stomach. I trust her, more than anything. I trust her with our relationship, and I trust that she will create an awesome one with my daughter. I just don't want her to run. If there is any doubt in her mind that she can't do this, I need to know. I've had enough surprises in my life. Eliza leaving me isn't one I want in my future. "Arizona…" She sighs. "I love you like nothing else in this world. I want my entire future to be with you. Sofia is a part of you, so she will become a part of me, too. I want this. I want all of this. All of you."

"God.." I breathe a sigh of relief. "You've no idea how much you saying that puts my mind at rest."

"Am I terrified about meeting Sofia? Of course, I am." She runs her fingers through my hair. "Terrified, but so excited."

"This is going to be kinda beautiful." I smile. "So beautiful."

"Yeah?"

"God, yes." I glance up and my eyes find hers. "I don't want to fall out with Callie, it wouldn't be fair to Sofia, but I want my daughter in Seattle. I just wish everyone could be happy."

"Maybe one day… everyone will be." She tries to reassure me.

"I'd like to think that will happen, but someone has to hurt in order for one of us to be happy. I _hate_ that. I really do." I sigh. "I'm not that kinda person, Eliza."

"I know you're not, baby." Her words and term of endearment instantly settling me I close my eyes and hold onto Eliza for dear life. She senses this and holds me impossibly close. "You've no idea how I feel about you." She whispers. "Words will never be enough."

 _I don't ever want to lose this woman. Never._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews would be awesome.**

 **Please…Look after each other. Xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**"Hold onto hope if you got it. Don't let it go for nobody"**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Oh god. I feel sick. Like… anxiety I've never experienced in my life. I wasn't even this nervous growing up and changing schools. I need to breathe. I need to settle my mind and my freaking heart. _Don't have an aneurysm, Minnick. Wouldn't be cool._ Stood in front of the mirror I shift my weight from left to right and shake my hands. Sweaty palms. _Real classy._ I don't exactly know what I'm so nervous about, but I am. I'd like to think that it has nothing to do with meeting Callie in a couple of hours, because I'm not intimidated by her, but I suspect that just her being here, in general, is playing a part in how I'm feeling.

"Eliza?" My girlfriend calls out my name and I turn to head out of the bedroom. Realizing that I'm not quite ready for her to see the mess I'm in just yet, I ignore her. _I didn't hear her call my name._ That's what I'm telling myself.

"Eliza?" _Oh god. Please stop calling my name._ Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, I wring my hands together and take a few breaths. Hearing footsteps, I try to put on my best fake smile. Arizona will sense my anxiety immediately, but still…a girl has to try, right?

"Eliza!" She bursts through the door, and even though I knew she was coming, she still frightened me half to death.

Placing my hand over my chest, I release a deep breath. "Jesus, Arizona."

"Well, you will ignore me."

"Was not." I feign shock.

"Mmhmm… someone ain't telling me the truth." She smirks. "What's up?" She asks as she takes a seat beside me. Placing her hand on my thigh, she gives it a squeeze. "Hey?"

"I just, what if I mess this up?" I ask.

"Mess what up?" The look of complete confusion on her face is enough to put me off going any further with this conversation.

"Nothing." I sigh.

"No." She shakes her head. "We aren't leaving this house until you talk to me."

"I'm scared, okay?"

"Of what?" She takes my hand in her own and tightens her grip.

"Everything. Callie. Sofia. Me getting this _totally_ wrong." I roll my eyes. "What if I mess it up today?"

"Baby, you couldn't mess this up even if you tried." She smiles. "Sofia is going to love you. Callie? Well…leave her to me."

"Do I need to keep my guard up today? Around Callie?"

"Wait." She holds up her hand. "You aren't intimidated by her are you?"

"No. Not intimidated." I shake my head. "I-I don't think."

"Eliza, you walk in that coffee shop and you be yourself. Be the person I fell in love with." She smiles before pressing a kiss to my lips. "Be you."

"O-Okay." I nod. "I'm sorry if I let you down, though."

"Hey." She stops me. "You could never let me down. I love you, and whatever happens today, we have each other. You forget that I legally have custody of my daughter. If Callie wants to play hardball, that's up to her, but Sofia legally belongs in my care."

"I know."

"So, stop worrying...get that gorgeous ass in the shower, and please, just calm down. I hate seeing you like this." She gives me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop now." She stands. "This is silly. We are simply going for coffee."

"Um...with your ex-wife," I state.

"So? Why are you so bothered by her?" She asks.

"Because you used to _belong_ to her, Arizona." I sigh. " _She_ is the one who used to wake up to you every morning."

Pulling me up, she wraps her arms around my waist and her blue eyes pierce through into my soul. "And now _you_ wake up next to me."

"I heard what you said." She narrows her eyes and wants for me to elaborate. "When she was here last night."

"About what?" Furrowing her brow, she genuinely has no clue what I'm talking about.

"You told her that your heart beats out of your chest when you see me. You told her that you are happy." My voice breaks.

"And it was the truth." She defends. "The complete truth."

"But-"

"But nothing, beautiful." She smiles. "You know when I look at you? I see my future."

"Yeah?" My own smile grows.

"Yeah." She nods. "I don't know what we have in store, but I know that it's _you_ who I see myself coming home to. I meant it. You make me feel like a teenager again. You make me want _everything_ this world has to offer. _You_ make me smile, Eliza."

"Now you're going to make me cry." I scoff as a single tear falls down my cheek.

"So cry." She shrugs. "Because you better believe that you and I are solid."

 _God, this woman. This woman makes my head spin. This woman makes me want things I've never even thought I wanted. She makes me want the world._

* * *

The bell above the coffee shop door signaling our arrival, Arizona takes me by the hand and guides us both to the table I can see her ex-wife sat at. Weaving through the busy crowd, we reach our table and I give Callie a smile. "Hey." We both smile.

"Hi, what can I get you guys?" She stands and looks between both me and Arizona.

"You want a Chai Latte?" She raises an eyebrow and I throw her a smile before giving a slight nod. "Two Chai Latte's will be awesome, thanks." Arizona smiles.

"Coming right up." Callie steps out from behind the table and heads over to the barista.

Taking a seat, I take a few breaths and Arizona settles the palm of her hand on top of my own. "You good?" She asks. It's adorable how she shows concern for me, but shouldn't it be me who's worried about her? Shouldn't I be the one helping her through this? Clearly, it's turned itself around and now I look pathetic. _Typical._

Callie returning with our drinks, I thank her for mine, and Arizona follows with her own thanks. Fixing my drink up to just how I like it, I take a sip and the aroma of the spices instantly settles my body and mind. _Wow! That's good._ I've never been to this coffee shop before, but god, I'll be coming here more often. "This is so good." I turn to Arizona who only nods in agreement as she sips on her own refreshment.

"So?" My girlfriend turns to meet her ex-wife head on. "Sofia?"

"Yeah." Callie smiles. "She's doing so well at school." _Hmm, is that a hint that she wants to keep her at school in New York?_ My plan is to sit here quietly and observe. I'm assuming Arizona will want to discuss things back at home before she comes to any sort of decision, so I'll observe and air my views later.

"That's good," Arizona says. "Did she settle quickly?"

"Yeah. She was pretty awesome settling in. Better than she was at preschool." They both laugh and I feel a little left out of this conversation.

"I'm glad. I'm hoping she won't have any issues settling back down in Seattle." Arizona just comes right out with it. _No messing from my girl._ I like it. _Mm…my girl._

"Yeah, um…"

"What?" She asks.

"About that." Callie clears her throat. _And so it begins._ "I just think it's a little silly to uproot her during school time."

"Oh, you do? You didn't seem to mind when I _gave_ her to you during school when you moved to New York." Arizona scoffs.

"You hardly _gave_ her to me. I did give birth to her, Arizona." _Oh, she didn't just say that._

"Mm…" My girlfriend smiles as she sips on her Latte. "I was waiting for some sort of remark like that."

"That's not what I meant. I just-"

"Yeah, it is what you meant." Arizona cuts her ex-wife off. "Callie, I'm not here to argue with you. I'm here to discuss arrangements for getting my daughter back."

"So you've made up your mind?" Callie asks as she sighs.

"Figured you knew that when I told you a month or so ago that I wanted her home with me." Arizona shrugs.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Her attention turning to me, I almost choke on my Latte. _Did she just really ask me that?_

"Excuse me?" I raise an eyebrow as I try to suppress a cough.

"Did you put this in her mind?" She asks.

"Um, you don't even know me." I scoff. "At least lose the _attitude_."

"Got yourself a good one here, Arizona." Callie shakes her head. _How fucking rude!_

"Um, hello?" I wave a hand in front of the ex-wife's face. "I am sitting here."

"Oh, don't I know it." She spits.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I give the brunette an incredulous look.

"I know who you are." She smirks. "I know all about you."

"Great." I shrug. "Don't know much about _you_ if I'm totally honest. You aren't really talked about."

"And that's not always a bad thing." She smiles.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is with me, but we aren't here to talk about me. We are here to figure out your plans…" I point between Arizona and the ex-wife. "...to bring Sofia home to Seattle."

"I don't like you." She states. _Oh, the feeling is mutual._ "But I guess that doesn't bother you, seeing how no one at Grey Sloan likes you either."

 _Low fucking blow…_

"I need to use the bathroom," Callie states as she stands and forces her seat back.

Shrugging, I watch her walk away and turn to face Arizona. "What the hell was that?" I ask.

"I don't know." She sighs. "I guess she's had a good catch up with Meredith."

"So the guys at the hospital don't like me? That night out was false? Fucking great!" I sigh. "Maybe I should go."

"No." She grips my wrist. "Please don't go."

"Arizona, I hate to say it… but your ex-wife is an asshole. Maybe if I wasn't here, she would be less of an asshole and you would get a conversation out of her."

"No. I'm not staying here if she is going to behave like this." Arizona states. "I won't sit here and listen to crap like that."

"I don't want to be here any longer." I grab my purse, my voice about to break.

"I know, and I'm sorry." She gives me a sad smile. "It's time to cut to the chase."

Watching Callie approach from the other side of the room, my mouth dries and I try to keep my cool for my girlfriend's sake. I don't care about my reputation.

Sauntering over, my look of disdain could melt her right now. I'm generally a nice person, but I won't be spoken to like that. Not when I've never even spoken to the woman in my life. Not when she has no idea who I am, or what I'm about. And the same goes for how I see her. I know she's an awesome surgeon. The Internet told me that a while ago, but to come here and use that attitude with me? It's not acceptable. It's actually a little embarrassing.

"Callie, I'm leaving within the next ten minutes, and I want a resolution." Arizona's words leave her mouth before her ex-wife has even sat back down.

"Fine." She shrugs. "I said before that I didn't think it was a good idea to move Sofia now, and I meant it."

"No." Arizona shakes her head. "That isn't good enough."

"Just…hear me out." Callie sighs. "Sofia has around seven weeks of the school year left."

"I know." My girlfriend scoffs.

"Can she _at least_ finish her school year before she comes back here?" Callie raises an eyebrow and Arizona glances at me.

"Seven weeks?" My blonde asks.

"Yep. Seven weeks." Callie agrees.

"And you'll allow her to come home, no trouble?" Arizona narrows her eyes.

"I will."

"I think I need to think about this." My girlfriend grips my hand beneath the table and I give it a firm squeeze.

"Fine. You have her tonight anyway, so you can let me know tomorrow." Callie shrugs. "She will have to come back with me either way. I didn't bring all of her things with me. Kinda last minute plans and all."

"Mm, sure it was." Arizona laughs. "Wait…why are you _so_ okay with her just coming home? You aren't even going to put up a fight?"

"Nope." She throws back the last of her coffee. "I don't need to put up a fight." Standing, she throws down some bills to cover the coffee.

"Because?" Arizona drawls out.

"Because Penny is almost finished in New York." She rounds the table and gives us both a smirk.

I give her a quizzical look, and she shrugs her purse up onto her shoulder. "So we will be back in Seattle within four months."

"You are joking, right?" Arizona scoffs. "You can't let me be happy, can you?"

"I'm happy for you, Arizona." She smiles. "You could have at least met someone who your friends like, though." Glancing down at me, she gives me a smirk. _I could slap that smirk right off of her face right now._

"They're not my friends, Callie." Arizona stands. "I figured that out when they allowed _you_ to slut shame me in court. Friends? I don't think so."

"That's not-"

"I'm not interested in your excuses. I haven't been for a long time." _Arizona really knows how to hold her own. It's kinda hot._ "Come back, or don't." She shrugs.

"What?" She furrows her brow.

"I want Sofia back here in seven weeks." Arizona states. "If you come back…fine. I couldn't care less. Just know, though, that my daughter _will_ be living with me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Arizona nods. "Whether _you're_ here or not."

"You need to cool off, Arizona." Callie shakes her head. "I'll drop Sofia in a few hours."

Watching Callie leave the coffee shop, my mouth is agape, and I'm not entirely sure what has just happened. I mean, Arizona kicked ass… I know that, but still… what just happened?

 _Time to meet her adorably gorgeous daughter….._

* * *

 **Hit that review button. Even I'm surprised I managed to get another chapter out tonight! One love! X**


	31. Chapter 31

**Your response to the last two chapters is overwhelming. I can't thank you all enough.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

Slipping my key into the lock, I make my way inside my home and pull Eliza in behind me. I can feel the tension in the air, and honestly, I'm expecting a full blown row right now. The way Callie has just spoken to my girlfriend is abhorrent.

 ** _I don't like you._**

How dare she say something like that. She has never met Eliza. To come to Seattle and make hurtful comments like that has only fuelled the fire inside of me to get my daughter back for good. It has also confirmed that Callie and I have nothing whatsoever anymore. Honestly? I'm not sure I even want a friendship with that woman right now. She hurt Eliza, and in turn, she hurt me. _Again._ Do I want to call her out on her crap? More than anything. I just feel like right now isn't the right time to do that. Not when she is about to bring my daughter by. I don't want the animosity in my home. I just want happiness.

I know the second I have Sofia in my arms, all anger will disappear. She does that to me. She makes me feel nothing but love and happiness. She's the best drug imaginable. Throwing my purse down on the couch, I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. Turning to face my girlfriend, I can see she is working things over in her head. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Me?" She scoffs. "Oh, I'm great."

"Eliza-"

"No." She cuts me off. "You don't have to say anything, Arizona. You really don't."

"I do, though." Stepping closer to her, she backs up a little and steps around me. _Fuck!_ Why does Callie have to do this? Why does she have to be an absolute bitch at the worst time?

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable."

"Please stop." My voice breaking, she turns to face me. "Please?"

"Arizona, we aren't doing this. We aren't fighting about your ex-wife. She hurt me, so what?" She laughs and throws her hands up. "That isn't your problem."

"Except it is," I state. "It's my problem because I love you, and you matter to me. Kinda becomes my problem."

"You have enough going on." She turns and places her foot on the first step. "Just get ready for when your daughter arrives. I'm sure she won't want to see you upset."

Watching her leave, my heart hurts. I know we are strong, but sometimes I wonder if I'm just destined to feel hurt for the rest of my life. Not by Eliza, but by my past. By my ex-wife. By her words and her attitude.

Deciding that I'm not about to allow Callie to ruin anything that we have, I follow Eliza upstairs and head straight for the bedroom. Entering, I find my girlfriend stood in a comfortable pair of jeans, and a lacy red bra. Trying to tame my eyes, and my hands, I know that now isn't the time to have my way with her. _As much as I want to._ "Eliza." I sigh, before taking a seat on the edge of our bed.

"It's okay." She shrugs. "Callie is right. I'm used to people not liking me. I won't lose any sleep over the lack of friendship I'll have with your ex-wife. I'm really not all that bothered."

"Well, I am," I state. "I don't want you to feel anything other than totally at ease when she is around. She's just angry."

"At me?" My girlfriend frowns.

"No." I shake my head. "At me." I know how Callie can be, and this is typical behavior of hers. "She's pissed with me, so she's using you because she knows it will get to me."

"And you're letting it." She gives me a small smile and moves closer to me. "Arizona, I really don't care if she likes me or not."

"I know you don't." I agree. "It doesn't make it right, though."

"I'm sure I'll live." She pulls me up to my feet and drapes her arms over my shoulders. "I just want you to be on good terms with Callie. Me? I can live without her kindness."

"Why do I have to be on good terms with her?" I ask.

"Because I don't want anything to jeopardize you getting your daughter back." She states. "Now, as much as I'd love to stand here and undress you…we can't."

"We have a little while." I shrug and narrow my eyes.

"Mm…but what I had planned takes longer than a little while." Unwrapping herself from me, she steps back and grabs a loose tee. She looks as hot as ever, and I know that Callie will be seething when she drops Sofia by later. My honest opinion? She doesn't like how happy I am. She doesn't like that I have someone by my side who is willing to go to bat for me. She doesn't like _any_ of this.

"I'll see you downstairs, yeah?" I ask.

"You will." She smiles.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I find myself in the kitchen…alone. Eliza has returned from changing yet, and I know she is probably worrying. I'd imagine it's a strange feeling meeting your girlfriend's daughter for the first time, so I'll wait it out until she decides that she is ready. My doorbell sounding throughout my home, the biggest smile appears on my face. I'm about to see my daughter for the first time in forever, and honestly, I'm beside myself with happiness.

Closing the distance between me and the hardwood separating me from my beautiful Sofia, I grab the handle and the floor flies open. "MOMMY!"

"SOF!" I excitedly yell. "Come here, right now!"

Wrapping my daughter up in my arms, I hold her impossibly close and she reciprocates. Her tiny arms wrapping around my neck, I'd happily allow her to squeeze my very last breath from me. _I really would._ "Baby girl." My voice breaks.

"Mommy, I missed you." My daughter tightens her grip and nuzzles into my neck.

"I missed you too." My ex-wife watching our exchange, she smiles and leans against the doorframe of my front door, her arms behind her back.

"Sofia?" Callie catches the attention of our daughter.

"Mm." She moans, not looking up from my shoulder. "I'm smelling Mommy. She always smells the best."

 _My heart._

"Don't you have a gift you wanted to give to mommy?" She asks. Sofia's head shooting up, she gives me her biggest smile, nods, and climbs down from me.

"Close your eyes." My daughter points and gives me a hard look.

Doing as she asks, I close my eyes and hold out my hands. Feeling a slight weight settle in my hands, I hear my daughter giggle. "You can look now."

Opening my eyes, they widen and I give my daughter a dimpled smile. "Oh wow!"

"Now we match, mommy." Turning, she points to the backpack she has resting over her shoulders. "You like it?"

"I _love_ it."

"Give Mama a hug." Callie interrupts. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sofia running to her, she gives her other mother a quick hug, before running back over to me. "Bye, Mama."

"Bye, Sof." She waves. "See you, Arizona."

"Yeah, bye." Closing the door behind me, I decide that confronting Callie isn't the best idea right now. I just want my daughter in my arms.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby girl?" I ask, following her through into the kitchen.

"Where did your friend go?"

"My friend?" I furrow my brow. I know what my daughter is asking, but I want to get a feel for what her other mother may have told her.

"Yeah." She nods. "Mama said I'd see your friend today."

"She did?" I raise an eyebrow. "Do you want to see my friend?"

"Um.. Yeah!" She smiles. "I like new friends."

"Well so do I." A soft voice calls out from behind us and we both flinch. Turning, I find Eliza leaning against the doorframe. Sofia looks up at me and back at my girlfriend.

"Hi, Sofia." Eliza steps into the room and closes the distance before crouching down in front of my daughter. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Sofia's face lights up and she nods in excitement. "Your mommy tells me that you make the best kinda friend."

"Ya huh." My daughter nods. "I do."

"Me too." She winks.

"Are you Liza?" She frowns. "Like last time?"

Laughing, my girlfriend stands and gives Sofia a nod. "I am. Just like last time."

"Do you love rainbows like mommy?"

"I do, but not as much." She shakes her head. "Nobody likes rainbows more than you and mommy."

Confused, Sofia crosses her arms over her chest. "How do you know I love rainbows?"

Crouching down again, Eliza motions for Sofia to come a little closer and lowers her tone. "Because you have a lot of them on that super _awesome_ backpack you're wearing."

My daughter gives Eliza one of her gorgeous smiles and then laughs. "Silly me."

Checking the time, I realize it's almost dinner time, and it's been so long that I'm not sure Sofia even enjoys the food she used to. She tells me all the time that she eats her vegetables, but I'm not convinced. "What you feeling like for dinner, baby girl?"

"Um…" Tapping her finger on her chin, I narrow my eyes and I know what's coming. "Something… fun." She smiles.

"Something fun, huh?" I raise an eyebrow.

Tugging on Eliza's tee, she motions for my girlfriend to come a little closer and whispers "pick pizza." Gaining a nod from Eliza, I watch their interaction and it melts my heart. _This could be perfect. This WILL be perfect._

"So…" I play along. "...What kind of fun food would you like?"

"Well." Sofia places her hand on her hip. "Liza is my new friend, so I think she should pick."

"Oh." My girlfriend perks up. "Um…Pizza?"

"Yay! Pizza mommy." Sofia nods. "Me and Liza would _love_ pizza."

 _Jesus Christ, she's known her for all of five minutes and already Eliza is wrapped tightly around my daughter's little finger._

"Pizza it is then." Giving my girlfriend a knowing look and roll my eyes. She laughs and throws me a wink, and I know that Sofia already loves her. I mean, why wouldn't she? She's amazing.

* * *

Two hours later, I find myself sprawled out on the couch, my legs draped over Eliza's, and my daughter fast asleep against my chest. _This is how my life should be._ Taking my gaze away from the TV screen, I catch sight of Eliza. She's lost in her own mind, but I don't care. It gives me the perfect opportunity to just sit and stare at her. She seems pretty relaxed, but I can't be sure of how she is truly feeling.

This afternoon hasn't exactly been the best day. Not since Callie rudely expressed her opinion in the coffee shop, but this evening? Everything seems calm. Everything seems as it should be. Dinner was awesome and relaxed and I wondered if Sofia would ever stop talking. Eliza has been great with her, and I'm happy that they seem to like each other.

Watching those beautiful green eyes flicker open and shut, I smile to myself. _It's been a long day._ I think about calling it a night, but I find myself unable to move. I just want to stay like this forever. "I love you." The words fall from my mouth unexpectedly and Eliza turns to face me, smiling.

"I love you, too."

"Sofia thinks you're awesome," I state.

"Oh." She shakes her head. "I'm not sure about that. It's only been a few hours since we met."

"That's all it takes." I half shrug. "It only took me a few hours once I let myself get to know you."

"And thank God you did." She runs her fingers up and down my lower right leg. "You good?" She asks.

Glancing down at Sofia, I remove one hand from her back and take a hold of Eliza's. Tightening my grip, I close my eyes and smile. "The best I've ever been."

"Right back atcha." She nods. "Wanna get little miss to bed?"

"Yeah." I glance down and run my fingers through her hair. "I think she's done for the day."

"Mmhmm." Eliza agrees. "Sleeps like her mother."

Smiling, I shift slightly and wrap my arms around my daughter. "Can you lock up down here? I'll meet you upstairs?"

"Of course."

Standing, a little unsteady, Eliza places her hand on the small of my back and I glance down to give her a thankful smile. "I got it, thanks."

Creeping through the lower level of our home, I slowly ascend the stairs and make my way into Sofia's bedroom. It's just how I left it all those months ago when I handed her over. _Biggest mistake of my life._ Thankful that she had changed before dinner, I lower her into bed and pull her covers up to her chin. _Just how she likes them._ Mumbling, her beautiful brown eyes flicker open and she smiles. "Goodnight, baby girl."

"Night, Mommy." She sighs.

Turning on her night light, I slowly back out of her room and stand for a moment longer. Seven weeks and this will be her home again. Seven weeks and I have my daughter back. "Mommy?" She mumbles.

"Yes, Sof?"

"I like Liza."

"You do?" I smile.

"Mmhmm." Pulling her covers impossibly close to her face, she shifts a little and then stills. "She makes you smile lots."

"She does, baby girl. She really does."

I know I'm doing something right. Even my daughter has made a comment about it. The one thing I know for sure is that no matter what I've faced in my past, life…death…the whole lot, I know that I'm right where I should be, doing exactly what I'm doing. I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason, and right now… my reasons are to live and _love_ my life for Sofia, and Eliza.

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys! I love you all x**


	32. Chapter 32

**Another awesome response to my last chapter. Again….You lot are amazing!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

The sound of laughter waking me from the deep sleep I'd fallen into, I crack one eye open and glance at the clock. It's a little after seven in the morning, and I can feel Arizona's presence beside me. _Huh?_ Trying to pull myself from that feeling of really not wanting to wake, I slowly sit up and listen a little harder. Quickly realizing that the adorable sound is coming from downstairs, I quietly slide out of bed and throw on a nearby hoodie.

Arizona shifting slightly, I glance back at her sleeping form, head out into the hall, and close our bedroom door. She looks to peaceful to interrupt right now, so I'll see to Sofia, and she can join us when she finally wakes. Tiptoeing down the stairs, the sound of laughter once again fills the air. It melts my heart. Reaching the kitchen, I glance over towards the couch, and I see Sofia's little head peeking up, her mind totally lost in whatever she is watching on TV.

"Hey." I catch her attention.

"Morning, Liza." She jumps from the couch and runs through the living room. Wrapping her tiny arms around my leg, I lift her and sit her on top of the kitchen island. "Where's mommy?" She asks.

"Mommy is still sleeping," I whisper. "You came down here all alone?"

"Mmhmm." She nods. "I did peek inside but you and mommy had your eyes still closed."

"I'm sorry." I tilt my head a little. "Liza is awake now, so how about I make us some breakfast?"

"Mm.." She rubs her belly. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, so what are we going for this morning? Not pizza again." I shake my head and roll my eyes playfully.

"No, silly." She laughs. "We don't have pizza for breakfast."

"What do we have then?" I furrow my brow.

"Pancakes," Sofia states, pretty sure of herself. "We _always_ have pancakes."

"You do?"

"Yup." She nods, excitedly. Waving her hand for me to come a little closer, she whispers "with chocolate chips."

"No way." I feign shock. "That is my _favorite_ breakfast."

"Is not." Sofia furrows her brow. _This child is adorable._

"Um...is too." I defend. "You wanna help?"

"Yay!" The little girl claps her hands together. Powering on the radio, I lower the volume slightly and move around the kitchen. Sofia scooting back into the center of the island, she crosses her legs and watches my every move. Pulling ingredients from cupboards, I turn back to find her bopping her head and clicking her fingers.

"You like this one, huh?" I laugh, joining in with Sofia and her awesome dancing skills. She gives me a whoop, and I laugh harder than I have in a while. I can see why Arizona has missed her daughter so much, and right now, I'm dreading the moment her other mother comes to collect her.

Giving me a belly laugh, Sofia slaps her hand down on the counter and holds her stomach. "I like you being my friend, Liza."

"I like being your friend, too." I smile and nod.

"Liza, are you mommy's special friend like Penny is Mama's?" I can see the genuine intrigue in those brown eyes and it melts my heart.

"I, uh…" _What do I say?_ I don't know what Arizona wants her daughter to know about us just yet, so right now I'm a little unsure.

"She is, Sof." Arizona's voice softly flowing through the room, we both turn to face the gorgeous sleepy blonde. "Mommy's _very_ special friend." She nods.

"Good." Sofia shrugs. "That means you have to make me pancakes _all_ the time."

"I think I can work with that." I give her a genuine smile and Arizona steps closer to me.

"Good morning." Arizona placing a kiss below my ear, I close my eyes and take in this moment. Yes, it will be short lived…for the time being, but it will tide me over until this sweet little girl returns. "Good morning, baby girl." She moves towards her daughter and wraps her arms around her. "You behaving?"

"Always." Sofia rolls her eyes and I laugh. "Want some breakfast, Mommy?"

"Uh...yeah!" Arizona rolls her eyes before pulling her daughter from the counter and tickles her. Sloppy kisses and arms waving around, Arizona changes her tone. "YOU are my breakfast, Sofia!"

* * *

A few hours later, I notice how my girlfriend's mood has suddenly changed. _I hate this._ I know Arizona is upset to see Sofia leave, and honestly… I am too. She's an awesome kid, and even though she hasn't even been with us for 24 hours, the place is going to be a lot quieter without her. I'm all for peace and quiet, but Sofia makes me want to have kids running around the house. She just puts me in that mood.

Arizona's little girl sitting quietly on the couch, I move into the kitchen and catch sight of my girlfriend leaning against the kitchen counter, just watching. She's watching her daughter. Her life. Her love. She's taking in the moment. Taking in the atmosphere her daughter creates. It breaks my heart to see Arizona quiet and closed off like this, but it won't be for long. These coming seven weeks will fly by. I know it. If she throws herself into work, the time will be here before she has time to even sit and think about it. "Hey." I nudge her shoulder. "You okay?" _Stupid question, I realize that now._

"Yeah." She nods. Her eyes closing, a single tear falls down her silky smooth face. Reaching her jawline, I wipe it away and wrap my right arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer.

"It's okay, baby," I whisper. "She will be back before you know it."

"I hope so." She sighs.

"You know she will," I state. "We just need to find something to take your mind off of it. Keep busy, yeah?"

"Yeah." She gives me a smile and relaxes into my touch. "Thank you for accepting her into your life." She whispers.

"You don't have to thank me." I smile. "How could ever not accept her into my life? I mean, she's yours. I was always going to love her, Arizona."

"That means more than you could ever imagine."

"No, you two mean more than _you_ could ever imagine." I run my fingers through her hair and we fall into a comfortable silence.

 _A comfortable silence that doesn't last long enough._

The doorbell pulling us all from our thoughts, Sofia glances over the back of the couch and stares at us both. "Mama is here."

"Yeah." Arizona sighs. "She is."

Pushing off of the counter, my girlfriend makes her way to the front door and I move into the living room. Sofia slowly climbing down from the couch, her feet hit the floor and her shoulders slump. "Bye, Liza."

"Bye, Sof." I give her a sad smile.

My girlfriend opening the front door, Callie comes into view, and my eyes lock with hers. _I'm taking no shit from her. Not anymore._ "Hi, Callie." I smile.

"Minnick." She nods. "Baby girl, you ready to go?"

"Don't want to." Sofia sulks.

"Come on now." She raises an eyebrow. "You have school tomorrow."

"Don't care." The little girl shrugs. "I want to stay here with mommy."

"Sorry, Sof. We gotta go." Callie steps inside and motions for her daughter to come closer. "Come on."

"Maybe you could stay with mommy for five minutes while I head out onto the porch with your Mama?" I crouch down and give Sofia a smile.

Her little arms wrapping around my neck, and almost knocking me off of my feet, she tightens her grip and nuzzles her head into my neck. "I liked you being my friend."

Pulling back, I clear my throat and try to control my emotions. "Sof, I'll always be your friend. I'll still be your friend next time you come by."

"Okay." She nods. Releasing her grip, she runs to Arizona and is instantly scooped up by her mommy. "Don't want to go, mommy." She cries.

"Can I speak to you for a minute, Callie?" I ask, in my nicest tone.

"What for?" She asks.

Stepping closer to my girlfriend's ex-wife, I lower my tone. "You'll find out when we step outside."

The brunette crossing the porch, she comes up behind me and instantly steps into defense mode. "Is there a problem? With my daughter?"

"What?" I scoff. "No, your daughter is awesome."

"Then I don't know why you have summoned me here." She shrugs and turns to leave.

"Callie, please?" I sigh. "Can you not just stop with the attitude for five freaking minutes."

"Excuse me?" She laughs. "I don't know you, and-"

"Exactly." I cut her off. "You don't know me. The least you could do is try to get to know me, or don't…I don't care, but please don't come here and upset Arizona like you did yesterday. It's unnecessary."

"Our relationship has nothing to do with you."

"Did Arizona give it the attitude when she met Penny? Was she hostile towards her? Vile? Nasty? No. No, she wasn't, because she isn't that kind of person." I smile. "I don't know what you think you know about me, or why you've taken a sudden disliking towards me, but I'm not a bad person. We are just trying to live our lives…happy. You got your happiness, let Arizona have hers. Please?"

"I'm happy for Arizona, I really am." Callie snorts.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it." I scoff. "I know you don't like me, but please, stop this. Sofia is a great kid, and I've enjoyed her company. Do you have any idea how hard it is going to be for Arizona to watch her daughter leave...again?"

"She is a great kid." Callie smiles. "This is new to me, so give me a little time to come around, yeah?"

"You don't have to come around to anything for my sake. I won't lose sleep over it." I'm honest in my answer, and I get the impression that Callie is happy with my response. "So long as you and Arizona can have a civil relationship, I'm happy with that."

"Sofia does seem to like you."

"Well, I guess I have two people in this world who can stand to be in my presence." I laugh. "That's good enough for me."

"Yeah, about that…" Callie trails off. "I, uh…I shouldn't have said that."

"Oh, really…it's fine." I state. "If the guys at the hospital are still talking crap, that's their issue. I'm over it."

"They aren't." She stops me as I turn to head back inside. "I spoke to a few of them when you first arrived. Nothing has been said since. Not to me, anyway."

"So you just used that for your own argument?" I ask. "Nice. That would have been one of my tactics not so long ago."

"I'm sorry, yeah?" Callie raises an eyebrow.

"Sure." I nod.

Heading back inside, I find Arizona snuggled on the couch with her daughter. It's both adorable, and heartbreaking. "Arizona?" I catch her attention, my voice soft.

"I know." She nods. "Come on, baby girl. Time to go back to New York."

"Don't want to, mommy." Sofia clings onto her mother for dear life.

"I know you don't, but I will see you real soon."

"Promise?" Sofia asks, her voice breaking a little.

"I promise. Mama promises too, right?" Glancing over her shoulder, Arizona catches the attention of her ex-wife.

"Yep." She nods. "Mama promises, too."

"Okay." Sofia smiles. "Can I call Liza when I get to New York?"

"Sure." Callie smiles. "Only if you are going to call your mommy, too?"

"Duh." Sofia rolls her eyes.

Saying our goodbyes, I take a strong hold of Arizona's hand and refuse to let go. I know she is going to need me tonight, and I plan on being there every second she needs that. I'll always be here for her.

* * *

Sofia has been gone for a few hours now. Our home…silent, I decide to take myself off into the yard and give Arizona a little space. She hasn't said much since her daughter left with Callie, but I can see she is internally chastising herself for ever letting her little go. I trust that Callie will stick by her word and her time frame of seven weeks, but I'm not sure my girlfriend is that hopeful. Sure, she is bound to be expecting it to go wrong somewhere in the run up to her daughter's expected arrival, but I hope she won't dwell on it too much. I want her to be the Arizona I've gotten to know the past few months. The smiley, rainbow loving blonde who kissed me in the parking lot of the hospital.

I understand that it isn't as simple as that, but we have to look at the positives. Sofia _will_ be home in the not too distant future. Even if that is with Callie and Penny behind her. Once we arrive home each day, the door will be locked like it usually is, and we will be in our own little world. Whether Callie is here or not, she cannot take our little world away from us. It's unbreakable. Hearing footsteps behind me, I glance behind me but remain silent. My girlfriend coming up behind me she wraps her arms around me and rests her chin on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." She speaks quietly.

"Don't ever be sorry, Arizona."

"I don't want to make you miserable along with me, though, so I am sorry." She places a kiss below my ear and it makes my heart pound out of my chest. I don't know why. She kisses me all of the time.

"Let me take you out for dinner?" I suggest.

"Oh, I don't know." She gives me a sad smile. "I'm not sure I feel up to it."

"So I'll ask again in a few hours." I shrug. "Why not take a nap? May help?"

"Maybe." She stands and wraps her arms around herself. "I'll give you some space."

"I don't want you to give me space." I stand and turn to face my girlfriend, but she is already closing the door behind her. "Arizona?" I sigh.

Heading back inside, I grab some ingredients from the cupboards and get to work on my famous hot chocolate. I don't even know if she likes it, but she could use one right now. She needs something comforting and warm…hot chocolate _always_ wins. If she throws it at me…at least I'll smell and taste delicious.

A few minutes later, I find myself awkwardly heading up the stairs and towards the bedroom. Nudging it open with my elbow, I find Arizona curled up on top of the sheets, her body shaking with sobs. "Oh, Arizona." I sigh. Quickly placing our cups down, I settle down beside her and pull her into my body. "Baby, it's okay."

Nothing.

My heart is breaking for her right now, and I'm not going to lie…I feel pretty useless. What am I supposed to do to help? Hop on a flight and take Sofia from Callie? I can't do that. We both know that. If she wants Sofia back right now, then I will happily make arrangements for her to fly out, but I'm not entirely sure that is what she wants. "Don't ever leave me." She sobs.

"I won't," I answer honestly. Whether she believes me is another matter, but I know I mean it. "I promise."

"That's what _she_ said." Her voice shaky, she nuzzles into my chest and I run my fingers through her hair. _Who's she? Sofia?_ I'm a little confused right now.

"Who, Arizona?" I ask. "Who said they wouldn't leave?"

"Callie." She tightens her grip on me, and I hold her impossibly close.

"I'm not her, Arizona. I never will be." I'd usually be hurt by those kinds of words, but I get it. I understand where my girlfriend is coming from with that statement. They went through a lot together, and from what I hear, they were _the_ couple at Grey Sloan. I'm selfish in my thinking that I'm happy they aren't together anymore, but I still get it. Promises like that aren't there to be broken, but I mean it when I say I won't leave. This woman has given me a reason to enjoy life. She has shown me what true love is for the first time in my life. She has made me happier than I've ever been. She is just more than I had ever hoped for.

"I'm not her."

* * *

 **Hit the review button, guys. More updates to come tonight. I promise.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Again, another amazing response. You guys make my life.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

Waking, I find the sun streaming through the window, and Eliza still next to me. I haven't slept for too long, I know that much, but the plan wasn't to sleep at all. The plan was to just try and get my mind around the fact that I let my daughter leave…again. I'm mad at myself, but it's my own fault. I should never have given her to Callie. I should never have put everyone else's needs and wants before my own. But I did. I did, and now I'm a mess…again.

Suddenly a sinking feeling settles in my stomach and I glance up to find Eliza staring at the ceiling. _Oh god!_ Fresh tears threatening to fall, I close my eyes and swallow hard. _What the hell have I done?_ My heart is in my mouth right now and I don't even know how to speak. All words have left my mind. All thoughts…gone. All but one. The one in which I suggested that Eliza was anything like my ex-wife. How could I even say such a thing? How could I ever even begin to compare the two? They couldn't be any further from different. Keeping my eyes focused on her face, I try to gauge how she is feeling. Either she doesn't realize that I'm awake, or she doesn't want to speak to me. I wouldn't want to speak to me right now if I'm totally honest. _This is why you always end up alone, Robbins. Once a fuck up…right?._

Do I speak? Do I simply stand and leave the room? My fear right now is that she will take one look at me and walk away. My fear is that I've just totally messed this up. I probably have. It's what I do best. Turning and lying on my back, I slide my hand between us and lace our fingers together. Surprised when Eliza doesn't pull away, I breathe a sigh of relief. "You feeling okay?" She asks.

 _I don't deserve that. I don't deserve her._ "Honestly?" I ask. "No."

"It will get better, I promise you." She turns to face me and gives me a soft smile. "I'm right here with you."

"N-Not that." I shake my head. "What I said to you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

"Arizona, stop."

"No. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve any of this. You asked why I was ever single? Well, this is why." I scoff. "This is why I'm always going to be single and alone. I mean, who compares someone to their ex-wife? Who does that?"

"Someone who has been through what you have. Someone who has been hurt and doesn't trust easily. Someone who is worried that all of this is going to end one day. I get it, Arizona. I get why you said what you did. I mean, why would you trust anyone so easily? You may have messed it up with her at one point, but she still walked away. She still walked away after you bought a house together. That to me is false hope. It's cruel. Hell, you even tried for another baby after everything you had been through. Why would you think that she would walk away? Why would you think that she would go back on her promise to never leave?" Propping herself up on her hand, elbow bent, she runs her thumb across my bottom lip. "I have you now, though, and you better believe that I would never leave you. I love you."

"That-" Cut off by a soft kiss, Eliza takes my bottom lip between her teeth and shifts her body until she is lay flush on top of me. Her hands braced either side of my head, she deepens our kiss, and my body responds. _It always responds._ Her tongue swiping across my lip, I allow her immediate access. _God, that tongue._ Sucking my own into her mouth, I moan and plant my hands on her ass.

Her hips forcing down and into mine, I feel the sudden need to rip her clothes from her body. I need her to make me forget. I need her to occupy my mind. I _want_ her to occupy my body. Gripping the hem of her tee, she sits up and I remove it from that gorgeous body. _This body belongs to me._ Smiling as she finds my gaze, she straddles my legs and forces her center down against my own.

My hands roaming her stomach, and hers running up and under my tank top, I graze my thumb over her hardening nipples and she arches her back. Head thrown back. "I want you, Arizona." Her moan fills the air surrounding us.

Sitting up, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her head down for another passionate kiss. I love her lips. They're like nothing I've ever tasted before. Now that I have them on my skin, I don't ever want to lose them.

My tank top being lifted up and over my head, she throws it against the far wall and stares. Biting down on her own bottom lip. "That body." She whispers as she runs her hands over my shoulders, down my back, and unclasps my bra. "It's all mine." Pushing me down onto the bed, she runs her lips along my jawline, down my neck, and descends further until she reaches my breasts. Taking a nipple between her teeth, I moan in pleasure as she bites down, only to sooth the pain with the flat of her tongue. That mixture of pain and pleasure is enough to cause another flood of wetness between my legs.

"You like that, huh?" She moans as she takes the other between her teeth and repeats her actions.

"Y-Yes." I gasp. My back arching, she runs her tongue down my stomach and nips at the sensitive flesh above my hip bone. "God, yes."

Hands gripping onto my shorts, she curls her fingers beneath the waistband and slips them down my thighs. "Hmm, commando, again?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Complaining?" I smirk.

"No. Never." She shakes her head and licks her lips. "I could never complain about this." Keeping her eyes on mine, she runs her thumb through my soaked folds and I throw my head back deep into the pillow.

"Oh, God." I gasp. My head spinning, she places light kisses between my thighs and I lift my hips a little. Her hands resting on my thighs, she stops me from moving any further and I groan in frustration. "I need you, Eliza."

"You have me." She quips. Gently biting down on my inner thigh she ghosts her fingertips up my other thigh and moves her mouth painfully close to where she knows I need it. The desperation in my breathing is enough to catch her attention and once again she runs her thumb down the length of my center. Moving back up, she applies a little pressure to my clit, and oh my god…my body doesn't feel like it belongs to me anymore.

Unsuspectingly, she slips a single finger deep inside, and my breath catches in my throat. "Shit!" My body writhing beneath this absolute beauty, I'm finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than those eyes and that smile. Her body hovering above me, she narrows her eyes and slips another finger inside. "Oh.." I smile, my head buried deep in the pillow beneath me.

Slow and steady, she massages my walls and gives me exactly what she knows I need. This woman, in my opinion, can do no wrong…ever. "Tell me what you need, beautiful." She breathes against my lips.

"M-More." I whimper. Her hand stilling, she gives me a raised eyebrow, and I simply nod. "I need more." A third digit slipping in slowly, all breath leaves my body. "Jesus Christ."

"Too much?" She asks, genuine concern on her face.

"N-No." I shake my head and smile. Placing my hands either side of her face, I bring her down for a soft kiss. "Perfect." Her thrusts increasing, I bite down on her lip, and it only spurs her on. My arms wrapping around her neck, I scratch at her soft skin, before plunging my nails into her back. The feeling is intense, but it's what I need. I need Eliza to give me her all, and right now…she is doing just that.

Her lips only millimeters from my own, Eliza gives me a sultry smile and I return one of my own. "You feel so good inside of me." My own words causing me to near the edge, I pull her down and she nuzzles into my neck. "So good."

Her pace increasing, I can think of nothing other than the woman deep inside of me. Filling me like never before. "You want more?" She moans.

"Y-Yes." I want to feel my girlfriend completely inside of me. I want _her_ to be the only one to ever make me feel this way.

A fourth finger slowly slipping inside, I dig my nails into her back, and I swear I've drawn blood. "Fuck!" I breathe out. Slowly, she thrusts in hard. Each movement causing my breath to hitch, I moan and gasp as she fills me like I've never felt before. Her thumb coming to rest over my clit, I can feel the heat emanating from my own center. It's like nothing I've ever experienced with _anyone_ else. Applying a little pressure, she knows about to fall over the edge. She knows she has completely satisfied my body, and right now…I want to scream her name for the entire world to hear.

Picking up the pace a little, my girlfriend doesn't let up. She doesn't stop for a second. The only thing on her mind…is me. The only thing on my mind…is her. That's just how it is. We get each other. We know what we want. Drawing circles against my aching bundle, that sensation begins to burn in the pit of my stomach. My thigh's tightening and stiffening, I feel my entire body take over. "Oh, y-yes. Fuck!" I pant. "S-So close."

"Yeah?" She groans, her lips attaching to my neck. "Let go, baby."

"Mm…" I grip the back of her neck. My hips meeting every thrust, a scream rips from my throat, and in that moment, I swear we have connected like never before. "Eliza!" My body writhing and convulsing beneath her, she holds me close and slows her pace a little.

"Ride it out." She smiles against my neck. "God, you are so fucking beautiful." Her grip tightening around me, I worry that she's about to combust. A sniffle coming from the side of me, her body drops down on me full force, and I've never felt so safe and protected as I do right now.

After a minute or two, she pulls out of me and the loss of contact is felt immediately. "Hey, you okay?" I ask. My body finally feeling like my own again.

"Yeah." She sighs. "I'm sorry." Her voice breaking, I know I messed up earlier.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"N-No." She shakes her head, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Eliza, look at me, please?" Trying to reason with her, she barely even glances up at me. "I know I messed up before, with what I said. I'm so sorry. I really am."

"No, Arizona." She lifts her head. "I don't care about what you said."

"Then why are you upset?" I ask, genuine concern lacing my voice.

"I just don't understand why I'm here with you." She shakes her head. "How did I get _the_ girl? Seriously?"

"No, we aren't doing this." I sit up a little and pull her closer to me. "We know how we got here. You are _the_ most amazing woman ever to come into my life, and you know that. I know I said something that may have hurt you earlier, but it really wasn't my intention."

"Arizona-"

"No. Let me finish," I beg. Gaining a nod from my girlfriend, I clear my throat. "We have both been through it. You have had your issues, and I've had mine. Today when you lay with me? Today when you held me and told me everything would be okay? I just…I've never really had that before. Not like you provide it. I love you, and I swear you are _it_ for me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…when I'm with you, nothing else matters. _Nothing._ " I smile. "You know you have meant more to me, and been more to me, than anyone else? Ever?"

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true." She blushes and shakes her head.

"No, it is true," I state. "I wouldn't give you any words that I don't mean. I just, I'm sorry for earlier." Running my thumb along her cheek, she leans into my touch and kisses the palm of my hand. "I love you, Eliza."

"I love you, too." She smiles.

"More than anyone I've loved before." Those words falling from my mouth, even I've shocked myself. I'm purely at ease right now, and anything I say is one hundred percent the truth. So I love her more than anyone in the past. So what? "I mean that." I smile.

"I still don't know how I came to be the lucky one in all of this." My girlfriend shrugs.

"Oh, you didn't." I shake my head. "I did."

Pulling her closer to me, I plant a soft kiss on her lips before rolling on top of her. "You make me feel amazing, you know that, right?"

"I love you, Arizona." Her voice breaks.

"And I love you…more than I've ever loved anyone."

 _I can't believe I ever compared her to Callie. This woman makes me feel more alive than I ever have. That much I know is true._

* * *

 **Hit review, guys! I promised you lot another update, and you got it! Peace out!**

 **"Would you take the wheel, If I lose control?**

 **If I'm lying here, Will you take me home?**

 **Could you take care of a broken soul? Will you hold me now?**

 **Oh, will you take me home?"**


	34. Chapter 34

**SURPRISE!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Have you ever stopped and thought about your life? You know, how you came to be in the exact position you find yourself in right now? How you managed to find happiness with another human being when in reality, the world is one messed up place? How did you decide to take the path you took which has lead to you being in the most amazing mood you've ever been in? Like nothing can stop you. Nothing can bring you down. Nothing and no one can take away what you have right now.

Well, that's exactly how I've found myself this morning. That's exactly what is on my mind today. I mean, I know how I have come to be standing in Arizona's kitchen, but honestly, I do struggle to understand why it happened. Why it happened to _me._ I'm nothing special. I have a nice personality, and I can love like nobody else, but I've never thought I deserved it all. I've never thought I should wake up happy, fall asleep next to the woman I love, or eat dinner with the most beautiful woman in the world every night. Most night, at least. But it happened. It happened to me, and now the thought of ever losing Arizona scares me more than any other fear I have. More than the fear of open water. More than the fear of being burnt alive. More than anything.

I know it's stupid to ever think about losing some you are extremely happy with…but this is a whole new experience to me, and honestly, I don't know how I'd cope should that situation ever present itself to me. To us. I don't know how I'd react to the loss of Arizona in my life. The truth is, I've never really lost anyone in my life. My brother…yes. He walked away a long time ago, but we weren't all that close. We didn't have that amazing bond most siblings do. We just…we clashed, I guess.

Stood at the kitchen sink, I stare out at the rare Seattle blue sky. It only heightens my happiness. A beautiful day, with a beautiful woman, in a beautiful home. What more could I want? Seriously, what more could I possibly ever need?

I can hear Arizona upstairs rummaging about and mumbling to herself. It makes me giggle, and I decide to leave her to whatever the hell it is she's doing. She's too adorable to interrupt sometimes. Picking up my cell, I decide that now is the perfect time to call my mom. It's been a while since I've spoken to her, and she is yet to discover that I'm even in a relationship, let alone in love with the most amazing woman ever put on this earth.

My call connecting, my mother's voice is soothing. "Eliza, my dear."

"Hi, Mom." I smile. I should really keep in touch more often.

"You've been busy?" She asks. "At least, I'm hoping you have."

"I have, but not busy enough to not call. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, honey." My mother's voice genuine, I know I'm off the hook. "You've been settling in well, yes?"

"Very well, Mom," I state. "I, um…I have something to tell you."

"Oh, honey. What's happened?" Her voice is laced with concern.

"A lot." I laugh. "A whole lot has happened."

"Why didn't you call sooner?" She asks.

"I, uh…I'm not living in my apartment anymore. It was no longer needed."

"Why? Are you coming back home? Have the hospital moved you on elsewhere?"

"No, no." I try to reassure her but she is going into panic mode. I can sense it.

"Then what? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine. Better than fine. Amazing." I chuckle. "I met someone."

"You did?" She perks up. "Who is she?"

"She's a doctor at the hospital I'm at."

"Oh, that's wonderful, dear." I know my mom is smiling right know. "Does this lady of yours have a name?"

"Arizona, mom. Arizona Robbins."

"Unusual, but lovely...You said you've moved in together?"

"We have, yes." Sipping on my coffee, I continue to stare out of the window. "A few weeks now."

"When did you meet her? Don't you think it's a little soon?"

"Oh, no," I state. "Definitely not too soon."

"I trust your judgment. I just wish you had told me sooner." She sighs. "You know I like to be kept up to date. Especially with something as wonderful as this."

"We've been a little busy, I'm sorry. Arizona has a daughter. An adorable gorgeous little girl." I smile. "She lives in New York with Arizona's ex-wife right now, but she will be home is around six weeks. She was just here to visit this past week."

"A daughter? And an ex-wife? Are you sure about this, Eliza? I don't wish to tell you how to live your life, but I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life, Mom." I nod to myself. "I love her."

"Well, then that is good enough for me, honey."

"Thanks, Mom." I sigh. "Look, I should probably go. I have something planned. I'll call you soon, though, I promise."

"Yes, of course. Go and spend the day with your love, Eliza. Call soon. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom. Bye." Ending the call, I set my cell down on the counter and smile. I don't _need_ her blessing, but it is nice to hear that she is happy for me. It's all I wanted in life before Arizona, you know, for my parents to be proud of me, but I accomplished that a long time ago, so now it's time to make them happy in other ways. All kinds of other ways.

"Hey." Arizona startles me from my thoughts.

"Hey." I smile. "You finished warring with whatever the hell you were doing upstairs?"

"Huh?" She furrows her brow and moves closer to me. "Oh, yeah. I just have so much crap up there."

"Mm, and it was causing trouble, right?" I laugh. "I mean, you sounded like you had a pretty good argument going."

"Are you making fun of me, Dr. Minnick?" Her eyes narrow as she wraps her arms around my waist. Pulling me in close, she places a soft kiss on my lips before pulling back. "Because people who make fun of me make me mad."

"Oh." My eyes widen. "How mad exactly?"

"Very mad." She states.

"Dirty hot mad, or?"

"That would be telling." She rolls her eyes playfully before walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" I whine. "That's all I get? One little kiss?"

"Mmhmm, and if you keep pouting, it's _all_ you'll get until I decide otherwise." Taking a hold of her wrist, I spin her back around to face me. Capturing her lips, she smiles into our kiss, and I run my tongue along her bottom lip. Taking it between my teeth, she moans and I release it with a pop.

"Well okay then." I release my grip and shrug. "I'll keep that in mind."

Walking away, I move around the kitchen island and make myself a little busy. If I have to tease, then that is what I'll do. I know how much her body reacts to my teeth sinking into her lips, so I know the frustration is growing inside of my girlfriend right now. "Lunch?" I smirk, my back to Arizona.

Nothing.

Turning, I find my girlfriend stood in the same position I left her in. Running her finger across her bottom lip, I know I've got her going. She's not in this room with me right now. She has zoned out and has left to dream in her own little world. Her own world that includes her on top of me in some very compromising positions. _Just how I like it._ "You with me?" I ask.

"Mm." She nods slowly. Shifting uncomfortably, she clears her throats and moves past me. "I just uh, I have something I need to take care of."

 _Whoa, wait… what?_

My mouth suddenly becoming very very dry, my jaw drops a little and I watch her unbutton the denim that is hugging that perfect ass of hers. Leaving the kitchen, she moves towards the stairs, and I have to stop her. As much as I love the thought of _that,_ I refuse to allow Arizona to take care of herself when I'm stood here. _That_ is my job.

Wrapping an arm around her waist from behind, I startle her a little but she falls into my embrace. "I don't think so, baby." My breath washes over her ear as my hand slips down the front of her jeans. "That is all mine."

She is soaked, and it only makes me want her more than I did five minutes ago. "Um, says who?" She smirks. Slipping out of my grip, she removes her jeans and her panties. _Oh god._ Pulling herself up on the kitchen island, she spreads her legs a little and I swallow. Hard. "Huh?" She raises an eyebrow. "Says who, Eliza?"

"M-Me." I stutter. Eyes widening as her glistening center comes into full view, I find myself licking my lips. "D-Definitely me." I nod.

Her hand running up and under her own shirt, she licks her own lips before tugging and pinching at her hardening nipple. "Mm." She moans. "That feels good."

 _Christ. She is killing me right now._

Her hand dropping down between her legs, she arches her back and hisses in pleasure. "So good." I want to take over, but I find myself stuck in my spot. This is all a little too hot for me to handle, but I really need to be the one tasting her. Touching her. _Taking_ her. "Arizona." I groan.

"Yeah?" She raises an eyebrow, her own hand working between her gorgeous thighs.

"Fuck," I whisper as I close my eyes and bite down on my own bottom lip.

"Wanna join in?" She shrugs.

"God, yes." Moving closer to my girlfriend, her eyes darken as my fingertips ghost up her thigh. "Every time." I breathe out.

"Maybe you can come join me up here?" She suggests. "Kinda lonely."

Climbing up, I straddle her legs but she somehow manages to turn us and now I'm on my back, the cold marble piercing my skin and sending shivers through my body. Arizona slipping my yoga pants from my legs, she hooks her fingers beneath the waistband of my panties and they soon follow. My back arching as her hand makes contact with my center, the cold of the counter but the heat between us is making my mind go crazy. Crazy in so many ways. "Arizona.." I pant, as she climbs on top of me.

"Yes, baby?" She smirks, her hands roaming my body with the touch of an absolute goddess.

"You make me crazy." I groan. Her lips placing light kisses up my thigh, she gently bites down before running her tongue painfully close to my dripping sex.

"You make me crazy, too." She whispers. Her tongue running up the length of my center, she laps up my arousal and it sends me wild with want. "And you taste amazing."

"Oh God." My muscles tightening throughout my entire body, I arch my hips up to meet that gorgeous tongue drawing circles around my clit. "Yes." My knees bending and my legs spreading as much as I can manage, I open myself up to my girlfriend. She loves it. I can see that in those dark blue eyes she has gazing up at me.

Teasing my entrance, she slips her tongue inside me, and my body shoots up from the marble beneath us. "Arizona, fuck!" I gasp. My fingers tangling in her hair, I force her mouth against me and rock my hips. "God, yes."

This woman does everything imaginable to me, and in all honesty, I don't know how I keep up with her. It's like it's too much, but not enough all at the same time. Her mouth, her hands, her skin, everything just drives me insane. Slipping her tongue out, she replaces it with two fingers and slams home. So deep. So good. Her lips wrapped around my aching bundle of nerves, she sucks and plays and sends amazing sensations throughout my entire body. I'm close, and she senses this. Curling those soft, yet strong fingers inside of me, she massages that spot that sends me into another world, and I tighten around her.

"You feel so good, Eliza." Mumbling against my clit, those words send me crashing over the edge and into oblivion. My thighs clamping around her head, I arch my back and rock against her mouth.

"D-Don't stop." She clearly has no intention of stopping, and she keeps up her intense pace. "Oh god, fuck! I-I'm still coming. Shit!" My body dropping down against the counter, it receives shockwave after shockwave as she sucks and pounds and oh my god, I could die right here on her kitchen island.

Sensing that my body can't take much more, she slows her pace and removes her mouth. Climbing up my body, fingers still deep inside, she captures my lips and I groan as I taste myself on her.

Straddling my hips, she slips out of me before she forces her soaked center down to meet mine, and I know she is close too. She was close before I'd even had the chance to lay my hands on her, so now? Now she's ready to explode. Slipping my hand between our bodies, I drag my fingers through her arousal and immediately slip two fingers inside. Sinking down on my fingers, she bites down on her bottom lip and rides them. "Mm.." She moans, eyes closed.

Her walls tightening immediately, I can't help but watch on in delight at this woman above me. The look on her face…pure pleasure. "Touch yourself." I whisper. As if she had been waiting for me to give her the okay to do so, her hand runs down the inside of her thigh and she places it exactly where she needs it. Her fingers running through her soaked folds, she applies a little pressure to her clit. The response from her body is exactly what I expected. Sinking down harder onto my fingers, her body starts to convulse above me and her own hand slows a little.

"Oh God." She cries. "Shit, yes." Her chest heaving and her body tiring, she falls down on top of me, and I wrap my free arm around her body.

"That was incredibly hot," I smirk against the skin of her neck. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Jesus." She pants. "I just, I need a minute."

"Take all the time you need, beautiful." I smile. "Just don't fall asleep on me." Laughing, she glances up at me and shakes her head. "I mean, I love when you fall asleep on me, but on the kitchen counter? I don't think that's a good idea. Anyone could come by."

"Mm, agreed." She nods.

"The plan was to take you to a picnic in the park, but I suddenly don't feel very hungry." I shrug as she climbs off of me.

"Maybe we could take a late dinner?" Arizona raises her eyebrow and I give a nod. "Work up that appetite of yours?"

"Perfect." I smile as I sit up. "This should probably continue in the bedroom, right?"

"The sooner you move that hot ass of yours, the sooner _this_ can continue wherever you want to."

Forcing my body off of the counter, my feet hit the floor in a matter of seconds. Yes, I may look desperate for my girlfriend's body, but who wouldn't? If you had that on a plate every hour of the day, desperation becomes inevitable.

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys! You know I love your thoughts. Which, by the way, are ALWAYS amazing.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for your awesome reviews. Once again, I'm overwhelmed. I'm not entirely sure you will all like me after this chapter, but hold out...it does get better.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

 ** _What a shift. A x_**

 ** _Yeah, I know that feeling. Are you finishing up soon? E x_**

 ** _God, I hope so. Maybe a few more hours. A x_**

 ** _That sucks. E x_**

 ** _I know. Head home if you are finished. A x_**

Slipping my cell back into my lab coat, I approach the nurse's station and grab my tablet. It's been one hell of a shift so far, and honestly…I want to lock myself away. I want to get home, lock that damn door, and do absolutely nothing. I've gotten good at that since meeting Eliza. You know, doing nothing. The plan of late has been to get all of the laundry done and any housework that needs seeing to during the day so that when we are both at home of an evening, we have free time to do absolutely nothing. Kinda awesome really. Knowing that I can finish a shift and walk through my door at six with no work, it's pretty damn great.

Sure, I have the odd case to look over once a week maybe, but I try to have that boxed off before I leave Grey Sloan. Eliza has been awesome, and even though the odd occasion arises where she is locking horns with an attending, she doesn't bring it home with her. She doesn't want it to affect _our_ life at home.

Since that day with the difference of opinion, she's left any issues at work. As have I. It works. We both get it, but it works. Home isn't the place for disagreements, not when they are hospital related, anyway.

Tapping away on the screen of my tablet, I double check that everything major had been taken care of, and place it back on its stand. The sooner I can finish up here, the sooner I can change and be on my way. Turning on my heel, I give the nurse seated at the station a smile and head off down the corridor. "Have a good evening, Dr. Robbins."

Seeing another of my nurses headed towards me, looking very upset, she catches my gaze before dropping her head and slipping off into an on-call room. It's been a pretty tough day for all of us, so I know how she is feeling. Although, she does look pretty emotional right now. Knowing that it is my job to ensure my staff is okay, I knock lightly on the door and slip inside. "Hey. Is everything okay?" I ask, moving a little closer to the woman crying on the edge of the bunk.

"Y-Yeah." She nods. "Just having a bad day."

"Wanna talk about it?" _Not your business, Robbins. Get out while you can._ I'd love to up and leave, but she is _my_ nurse, and I need to know that she is okay before I head home for the night. It wouldn't be right to leave her sitting here. I was raised to be a shoulder for others, so that's what I'll do.

"N-No, thank you, Dr. Robbins." She glances up at me and smiles.

"I'm a great listener, Tia."

"I know, I just…everything is bad lately. That kid was touch and go today, and then I have my brother who is having treatment had more bad news. The cancer is back, and I just…god I just need a break."

"It's tough, I get that." Placing a hand on her wrist, the dam bursts and the tears come back, tenfold. "Maybe you should take a few days off. You know, recharge. Go visit your brother. Do whatever it is you need to do."

"M-Maybe…" She sobs. My cell buzzing in my pocket, I glance at the screen and find Eliza's name flashing across it. Hitting mute, I slip it back away and turn my attention back to my nurse. "I'm sorry, you don't need this." She stands and straightens out her scrubs. "Thanks, Arizona."

"Hey, no thanks needed." I smile. Standing, she gives me a nod but I can see that she is still pretty upset. "Wanna hug it out?" I ask.

"Sure." She smiles.

I've always been known to give a good hug when it was needed. I won't lie, hugs usually make me feel better, so it's the only thing I can offer her right now. I can't take her brother's cancer away, and I can't stop sick children coming through our doors, but a hug? A hug I can definitely do. Arms wrapping around each other, she sighs and places her chin on my shoulder. My back to the door, I hug it out with my nurse until she relaxes a little. "You good?" I ask.

"Better. Thank you."

"Call me wh-" The clearing of a throat cutting me off mid-sentence, I remove my arms from Tia and turn to find Eliza standing in the doorway of the on-call room. "Hey." I smile.

Tia giving me a smile and mouthing 'thank you', I give her a nod in acknowledgment and she leaves. Stepping around Eliza as she goes. "You ready?" I ask, straightening myself out.

"Oh, I don't know. Are you?" She scoffs.

"Yeah, I've been ready a while. Just had something to do." Slipping off my lab coat, I sense a shift in my girlfriend's behavior, but I can't quite put my finger on it. "You coming?" I turn back to find her still stood at the door to the on-call room.

"No." She shakes her head. "Not finished yet."

"Oh, okay." I furrow my brow. "I thought that was why you came up here."

"Ah, figures." She snorts and turns to head in the other direction. "Lucky I came up here when I did…I hope."

 _What is that supposed to mean?_ "Um, everything okay?" I quicken my pace and fall into step with her.

"Yeah, just great." She shrugs. "Go home, Arizona."

"Well, I am," I state. "But I thought you were coming too?"

"No, turns out I still have a lot to be getting on with here." She turns the corner and leaves me standing wondering what the hell has just happened. "I'll see you when I see you."

"Eliza?" I call after her. Nothing. "ELIZA!"

Disappearing out of view, my shoulders slump and I head off in the opposite direction. I don't want a fight right now, especially when I've no idea what the hell is going on. Reaching my office, I head inside and close the door. Taking a seat on my couch, I need five minutes before I pack up and leave for the night. I need five minutes to figure out what I've done wrong. Nothing. I know that much.

My cell in my hand, I hit the message tab and send off a quick text to my girlfriend.

 ** _Going home. Maybe I'll see you at some point. Leave the attitude at the hospital. A x_**

* * *

Three hours later, I find myself sitting on my couch, at home…alone. I've heard nothing from Eliza since she walked away from me at the hospital, and right now, I'm pretty mad at her. Dinner has been cooked, eaten, and is now sitting in the bottom of the oven waiting for her arrival. I don't know what I did wrong. Except for mute her call, which isn't really a big deal. We do it all the time to each other if we are busy. I was busy. I was checking on one of my nurses. Isn't that my job?

The whole attitude she gave me before isn't acceptable. If she's going to talk in riddles, well she can talk to herself. I'm not interested. When she can tell me what is wrong, I'll listen. Until then, I'm not fighting. Maybe she's had a bad day, but so have I. We _all_ have. It's just what comes with the job. That doesn't give her the right to walk away from me. That doesn't give her the right to stay at work to avoid me. It doesn't.

Hearing her car pull up, I decide to stay in my seat. I'll get a feel for her mood, and if it's still the same…I'll head off to bed. I have no desire to fight with her, and I have no desire to sit here with her attitude. I really don't.

Her key turning in the lock, she steps inside and doesn't even bother to look my way. _Okay!_ Her keys hitting a nearby table top, she throws her purse down and shrugs off her jacket. Shoes kicked off, she makes her way into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Dinner is in the oven," I state, a little coldly.

"I've eaten." She scoffs.

"Fine." I stand and grab my empty wine glass. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Tired?" She asks, eyebrow raised.

"I am, actually." Moving into the kitchen, I put my glass to one side and round the island. Turning, I find her standing with her arms crossed, leaning against the counter.

"Busy afternoon in the on-call room, huh?" She laughs.

My heart dropping into my stomach, I feel an immense amount of hurt settle within me. "Excuse me?" Did she just suggest what I think she did? _Please, I hope to god she didn't._

"You know…nurse Tia." She replies. Right now she couldn't be anymore nonchalant if she tried. My heart is so heavy right now that I don't know whether to scream at her or simply walk away.

 _Walk away, Arizona. Just walk away._

No. Not happening. "Did you just…" Holding up my hands, I shake my head and scoff to myself. "You just…you, you did."

"What? I just what, Arizona?" She shrugs. "Spit it out."

"No." My voice breaks. "I-I, just no. I'm not doing this."

"Oh come on. The whole hospital knows you used to bang her. I included." She scoffs and the venom in her words hits me square in the chest. "I mean, first you tell me you have a few hours left before you finish. Then you tell me to go home, which we never do. Then I come to find you, and you have your arms around her, in a freaking on call room. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you can see why I'm a little hurt right now."

"Right." I nod. "Because I'm just some whore who will sleep with anyone. I get it." Giving her a sad smile, I take a step back and hold up my hands. "Once a cheater, and all of that. I can't be trusted, I know, and I was a fool to ever think that it could possibly be different with you. I was wrong to ever think that someone could provide me with that unimaginable sense of love that I felt with you. Because I did, you know? I've never felt how I feel when I'm with you, but now? I'm back to the start again. I'm back to being the cheat, the slut, she who can't fucking control herself."

"Arizona."

"No." I shake my head. "I don't want to hear it." I move further away. "That spot where you are standing? It reminded me of the love, the passion, the most amazing feeling I've ever felt with another person. It reminded me of why I chose to love again. Why I didn't push you away when I so desperately wanted to. It reminded me of _you_ with Sofia." I smile. "Making breakfast with my daughter. It just it reminded me of you and all the good you have brought into my life. But you've just ruined that memory for me. You have just totally wiped that from my mind and it has been replaced with the thought of you calling me a cheat." My voice barely even audible, I shake my head and my shoulders slump. I've never felt so drained and defeated in my life. Never. "So thank you." I shake myself off and give her a smile. "Thank you for ruining this for me. For us."

I don't know if she realizes what she has just said, but I'm done with this right now. Glancing up, I close my eyes and press the heel of my hand into them in a lane attempt at stopping the tears that have started to fall. _She's knows what she has done._ So I'll leave her to think about it. "I'm going to bed."

Heading off upstairs, I slowly make my way down the hall and into our bedroom. _Our bedroom?_ I laugh to myself and close the door behind me. I've never felt so hurt by anyone's words in my life. Even after everything that Callie and I went through, that assumption Eliza has just made… it hurt more than I ever thought possible.

Stripping off my clothes from the day, I don't even bother to go about my nightly routine. I just want to sleep. I need to sleep. If I'm going to resolve this in the morning with a cool head, I had to put a stop to it when I did. I don't seem to be able to find any excuse for what she has just accused me of, but when she realizes what she has done, I hope she will come to me and give me her reasons. Maybe even tomorrow won't be good enough. Honestly, I don't know how I feel about any of this right now…but I do know….

For the time being… I'm done.

* * *

 **Hit review, guys! The next chapter is reading and waiting…almost. I'm fully prepared for the onslaught of hate and abuse like I usually get, but I'm over it already ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**I own nothing. All character/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

 _Oh god. What the hell have I done?_ My heart is pounding in my ears right now and I don't even know where to begin. I don't know where to go, what to do, or even if I should still be in this house. Why Arizona didn't just kick my ass out the door I'll never know, but she hasn't, and I can't help but feel that I should just leave of my own accord.

Honestly, I don't know why I felt that intense amount of hurt and jealousy that I did earlier. I know Arizona would never do anything like that, so why did I act that way? I hate myself right now. I hate myself for ever even thinking what I thought. Am I feeling a little insecure? Yes. Does that give me the right to do and say what I did? No. Never. My head is hurting, my heart is hurting, and honestly, I'm surprised my face ain't hurting from a slap I totally would have deserved.

I desperately want to go up to her, but I don't know what to say. I'm totally in the wrong and I know I don't deserve to even get a word from her right now. I'm not sure I'll ever deserve a conversation with her again. I've messed this up totally, and the sense of loss I feel right know is immense. Even though I'm still here, I can feel the loss.

Quietly making my way up the stairs, I think about heading into the bedroom and speaking to Arizona. Stopping myself, I take a seat on the floor outside the door and think hard about what I've just done.

I don't even know why I threw that accusation around. I don't have anything to back my claim up, and I know that. I know she would never do anything to hurt me, but I've somehow managed to reverse the roles and hurt her so much that my own heart is breaking for her. So much that I want to punch myself right now.

How did I feel when I walked into that on-call room to find her embracing another woman? I felt hurt. I felt jealousy more than I felt hurt, though. I shouldn't have reacted in that way. I shouldn't have even assumed _anything._ I know that my own issues are my own problem, but I dragged my girlfriend into them and look at what I've done. Maybe this is why nobody ever stays with me. Maybe this is why they use my job as an excuse, when in reality… they sense my insecurities and run. I can't blame any of them, really. If this is the reaction I have to Arizona being around another woman, what hope do we have?

Sure, my jealousy and anger multiplied when I realized _who_ she was in that room with, but that still doesn't give me the right to act how I did. I should have just spoken to her. I should have brought it up at home. Not how I did, and not accusing her. _How could I ever accuse her of that?_ I should have known better. I should have known not to say those things. I know she worries about her past, and I'm the one who reassured her that everything was okay, and would be okay. I'm the one who told her that her past didn't matter. And it doesn't. It really doesn't. She won't see it that way now, though. This is forever going to hang over our heads…our relationship. If there is even a relationship left here.

I have to fix this. I have to work through this. The longer I leave it, the worse it will become. The worse it becomes, the less likely we are to get back to that good place. I have to get back to that good place.

Standing, I place my hand on the door and gently push it open. My head lifting slightly, I find Arizona lay on her back, the cover pulled up to her chest, with tear stained puffy eyes. _This is all my fault._ "Arizona?" My voice soft, even I feel pathetic.

"Go away, Eliza."

"I'm sorry." I croak out. "Please, can we talk."

"I don't want to talk to you right now." She sighs before turning her back to me and facing the window.

"Arizona." My own voice breaking, I lean back against the door frame and pray for some sort of miracle. "I need to talk to you."

"Please, leave me alone." She sighs.

 _She doesn't want me around._ Wrapping my arms around myself, I feel a deep ache settle in my body. I have never felt so awful about anything. I have never felt such a deep regret for any of my words before. My chest tightening, I feel as though I can't breathe properly. Like, I'm about to have an anxiety attack. Backing out of the room, I glance up once more. "I'm sorry."

The door shutting, I head downstairs and grab my coat. I shouldn't be here right now. Arizona is hurting, and I'm the cause of that hurt. I don't deserve to breathe the same air as her right now, so I'll leave. I'll head to the hospital and I'll think over things. More than anything, I'll allow Arizona to think things over. Honestly, I'd totally understand if she never wanted to see me again.

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

7 am and I've had around one hours sleep all night. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't close my eyes. I think at one point I'd cried so hard I simply couldn't keep them open any longer, but before I knew it, I found myself laying awake again. I'm struggling to comprehend what has happened, and right now, I don't want to see Eliza. Moving into the kitchen, I have thirty minutes before I have to be at work. I'm hoping my kids will keep my mind off of things, but I'm not hopeful. Thankfully, I'm more than used to functioning on very little sleep. Maybe I'll grab an hour at some point when complete exhaustion sets in. I'm going to need it if I've any hope of finishing at the hospital today. Maybe I'll settle for a nap on the couch in my office. I wouldn't want to be seen hanging around any on calls room in case I'm accused of sleeping with the entire hospital staff.

Pouring my coffee into my travel cup, I grab my cell from the counter and hit the home button. As my screen lights up, I find a message.

 ** _I'm sorry. I love you. E x_**

 _Yeah, right_. You don't accuse someone of cheating if you love them. I don't care what my past is, I'm deeply hurt by what was said last night. Sure, people may have a hard time trusting me, but I'm a good person who made a terrible mistake. One that is clearly going to follow me around for the rest of my life.

Leaving my house, I find that Eliza's car is gone. That's fine. If she doesn't want to be here, I get it. In all honesty, I don't want to be around her right now anyway. She clearly has issues with who I've dated in the past, and what I've done in the past, so her not wanting to be with her _cheating_ girlfriend is probably for the best.

Sliding into my seat, I throw my crap down on the passenger side and fire up the engine. Backing out of my drive, I turn the wheel and head off in the direction of Grey Sloan. What awaits me, I do not know.

It's a miserable day, and right now…that only adds to my miserable mood. I'm generally a happy person, but today I fear I may lash out at more than one person. I hope it doesn't come to that, but people usually sense when I'm having a bad day and steer clear of me.

Ten minutes later I arrive at the parking lot. The parking lot where we shared our first kiss. The parking lot where we arrived and left together most days. The parking lot where it all began. The sadness that settles within me is enough to make me want to turn around and head straight back home, but I don't. My patients need me, and my staff needs me.

I won't apologize for being in that on-call room with Tia. No way. I've done nothing wrong. I'd do it again if I had to. Eliza only freaked out because the damn nurses can't keep their nose's out of other people's business. If she had no knowledge of my past relations, she would never have freaked like she did. I know she wouldn't. Maybe she's jealous, I don't know. What I do know, though, is that I'm not about to fall into a new relationship if she can't trust me. I'd sooner she just came right out and said it. I really would.

Stepping out of my car, I grab my purse and head for the entrance of Grey Sloan. The place where all of my troubles seem to begin. _Maybe I should have left a long time ago._ Heading straight for the elevator, I hit the call button and step inside. It's going to be a long day, I can sense it. The best thing for today would be to lock myself away and finish off my paperwork. The fewer people I'm around, the better.

Stepping off the elevator, I round the corner and find a few nurses at their station. "Dr. Robbins, good morning."

"Good morning." I give them my best fake smile.

"Nurse Tia called. She's taking a few days to visit her family."

"No problem." I nod. Heading off to my office, I rub my temples before rummaging through my purse for my keys. Stopping at the door, that scent that often stops my heart hits me square in the face.

Glancing up, I find Eliza leaning against my office door. "Excuse me, please." My voice calm, I glance back down at the keys in my hand and wait for some sort of movement. Nothing. "Dr. Minnick, please move out of the way."

"No." She shakes her head. "I need to speak to you, Arizona."

"I have a lot to be getting on with, and I really don't want to talk right now," I state. Reaching my arm around her body, I slip the key into the lock and turn the handle. Eliza falls back into my office a little, but I'm giving her nothing. Stepping around her, I move inside and place my purse down. "If you could leave, that would be awesome."

"I'm not leaving." She sighs.

"Look, I need to change, and this really isn't the place to talk." I grab my lab coat and fresh scrubs.

"So change." She shrugs. "I'll talk while you do it."

"Um, I'd rather not if it's all the same." I glance up at her but she doesn't budge. "Look, I don't know what you want from me, Eliza."

"I want you to listen while I try my damned hardest to fix this mess I've created. I want you to just hear me out. Please?"

"I think you've said all there is to say." I give her a sad smile. "I get it. I'm a whore who will screw anything with a pulse. You can't deal with my past, and that's okay. I love you, but I understand that you can't do this."

"That's not true." She moves closer to me.

"Don't." I hold up my hand. "Please don't."

"Arizona, please. This is killing me." Her voice breaks but it doesn't shift me in the slightest.

"You should have thought about that before you accused me of sleeping with someone else. You should have thought about that before you walked into _our_ home last night, and made me feel the way you did. You should have thought…but you didn't." My gaze dropping, I close my eyes to hold back the tears I know are about to fall. "You had hours last night to think about what you had seen before you came home. You had the opportunity to give me the benefit of the doubt, but you didn't. Instead, you chose to come home, call me a slut in your own little way, and then expected me to be okay when _you_ realized what you had done. It doesn't work that way, so please…get the hell out of my office so I can get on with my work, _and_ my life."

"W-With your life?" She stutters.

"Yeah." I nod. "I think we're done here, don't you?"

"No." She closes the distance between us. "No way are we done."

"What planet are you on, Eliza? Seriously?"

"One where you and I exist as a couple. That's what planet I'm on." She cries.

"Wow, well I'm not. I'm sorry, but you can't expect this to be okay. You can't expect me to just roll over after what you said. I know I've messed up in my past, I know that. But you told me you understood. You told me you didn't care about my past. When in reality, you've just been waiting, haven't you? Waiting for the day when I fucked someone else or the opportunity to accuse me of such, at least."

"No, please don't say that." She reaches out her hand to me but I take a step back. "Arizona, please don't do this."

"I'm not _doing_ anything." I scoff. " _You_ did this, Eliza. You did this all by yourself."

"If I have to spend the rest of my life making this up to you, I will. But I'm not just walking away. I swear to God I'm not."

"I need time to think." I sigh. "Time without you around me. I just, you really fucking hurt me last night." My own emotions making a sudden appearance, I walk away and move towards the window. "Please, just leave me to sort through this mess in my head."

"I want to talk tonight, please?" She asks, a little hope in her voice.

"I'll see what I can do." I give her a nod, my back to her.

"I love you, Arizona."

 _Well, you have a funny way of showing it._

* * *

 **Who wants another? Let me hear you...**


	37. Chapter 37

**"Have you ever loved somebody so much, It makes you cry**

 **Have you ever needed something so bad, You can't sleep at night**

 **Have you ever tried to find the words, But they don't come out right**

 **Have you ever, have you ever?"**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Arizona has avoided me all day. I paged her, she sent someone else. I called her, she wouldn't accept them. I've texted her over and over, but nothing. I mean, I get it, and I know she said she needed space, but I'm struggling right now. I'm struggling with what I said, and how this is all happening. I would never expect her to just be okay with any of this. I'd be exactly the same should the tables ever be turned. I just need something, anything, from her. Not only have I never had such a serious relationship as this, I've never dealt with jealousy or uncertainty. I never thought I was the jealous type. Seems everyone is when the time comes, huh?

It's 8 pm, and I'm sitting in my car outside Arizona's place. I'd like to think of it as our home, but right now, I don't want to tempt fate. I don't want to give myself any sort of false hope. It would only break my heart into a million pieces when she ends all of this. I know she will. She is avoiding me to put off the inevitable, but I get that. The sooner she comes home and puts me out of my misery, the sooner I can get out of Seattle and chastise myself for the rest of my life.

 ** _Are you going home tonight? E x_**

I know I sound desperate, but that is because I am. I will beg if I have to. I don't care.

 ** _Please, Arizona. Just give me something. E x_**

Slamming my hand against the steering wheel, I feel the tears forming once again. I cannot cry anymore. I have nothing left inside of me. Her car rounding the corner, I slide out of mine and wait until she is parked up.

Stepping out of her own car, she gives me a look and stretches over to grab her things. Slamming her door shut, she moves down the driveway. "What part of I need space didn't you understand, Eliza?"

"Arizona, I need you. Please." Tears falling, she rolls her eyes at me and makes her way to the porch. "Arizona?"

Her key slipping in the lock, she turns it and steps inside. Flicking on a light, she throws down her things and pulls her hair up into a messy bun. All I can do is stand and watch from the bottom of the drive. "Are you coming in?" She turns and asks.

 _Oh my god._ "Y-Yes." Rushing up the porch, I almost stumble inside and close the door behind me. "Thank you."

"Before you say anything, I need to know what this is. What are we? What are we doing?" Placing her cell down, she sets it to silent and turns back to me. "Because I thought we were good together. So good. Then you do this, and I honestly don't know what I feel anymore."

"I want this, Arizona. I want you." I choke out.

"But you don't say those things to someone you want, Eliza. You told me you love me, but you don't do that to someone you love. You don't allow a jealous fit to take over you like that. Is that what it was? Jealousy?" She asks.

Giving her a nod, I've never felt so ashamed in all of my life. She's right. It was nothing more than jealousy.

"I feel as though you don't trust me. I feel as though I will be just waiting for you to freak out again, and honestly? I'm not prepared to wait around for something like that."

"I won't. I swear."

"I mean, you say all of these things to me. Things I want to hear. Things you know I need to hear. But do you really mean them? Do you really truly believe that you can trust me 100% in all circumstances?"

"Arizona, I swear that will never happen again. I feel awful. I feel…embarrassed for how I treated you last night. If I could take it back, you know I would."

"Something like that can't be taken back, Eliza." She sighs. Taking a seat on the edge of her couch, she runs her hand over her face. "I don't know where we go from here."

"We carry on," I state. "We carry on while I spend the rest of my life trying to make this right." Moving closer to her, I'm relieved to find that she doesn't back away from me. Kneeling down in front of her, I take her face in my hands and give her a sad smile. "We carry on because I cannot and will not live my life without you by my side. I can't Arizona."

Nothing.

"The pain I felt today knowing that we could be over? It hurt so much." Pressing my forehead against her's, fresh tears fall. _They haven't stopped all day._ "I'm sorry for what I said, and I promise you that I trust you."

Her own tears falling, she closes her eyes but doesn't pull away from me. "I'm so fucking hurt right now, Eliza." She sobs. "I _never_ ever thought you would accuse me of something like that. Never."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I know no apology can make up for what I said, but you have to believe that I'm truly sorry." Running my thumbs across her damp cheeks, she leans into my touch and releases a heartbreaking sigh. "Arizona, I will do anything and everything to make this up to you. Just please give me another chance. Please don't end this."

"I just, I can't take that hurt anymore."

"I'm on my knees, and I'm literally begging you, Arizona." I cry. "No one in this world could ever make me feel how you make me feel, and I would never want anyone to even try. I was jealous, and I was angry, and I took it out on you. Please, look at me?"

Her dull blue eyes finding mine, they look…lifeless. _Oh god, I've truly broken this woman's heart._ "Y-You accused me of cheating on you."

I can't even bear to hear those words spoken back to me. I've never felt so embarrassed in all of my life, and right now, I cannot hear them. Pressing my lips to hers, I hope and I pray that she doesn't pull back. "I love you, Arizona. So fucking much that sometimes it hurts."

"I love you, too." She whispers as she pulls back. "I love you, but we are not okay right now."

"I know." I nod. Stealing another kiss while I have the opportunity, I feel a little pain subside that has been lingering all day. A little, but not enough. "Can we please work through this?"

"Yeah." She sighs.

"Thank you." Another kiss placed on her lips, I pull her into an embrace, and she melts into me. It wasn't the reaction I was expecting. Not by a long shot, but I'm happy to be here, and I'm happy that she will at least give this a go. "What do you need right now?" I ask.

"I just need to sleep." She mumbles.

"Okay." Pulling back, I gaze into those blue eyes I thought I'd never have the opportunity to see again. "I'll stay at the hospital. Give you some space."

"No." She shakes her head. "Please don't."

"I don't want to push anything, though. I know you wanted space, and I'll give it to you." I stand and run my palms down my thighs. "You just give me a call when you want to see me, yeah?"

"Are you tired?" She asks.

"Exhausted."

"Then please, can we just go to bed?" She stands and tries her best to straighten her shoulders. The devastation I've caused this woman will forever remain in my mind and those words she spoke last night about how I'd ruined us will stay with me forever. This mess is mine and mine alone. If I want this to work, us to work, I have to fight like hell to change how I see things. I really do.

"We?" I smile.

"Yes, _we._ " She nods.

* * *

Waking up to find sunlight streaming through the window, I feel a sense of unease between me and Arizona. I mean, sure…I'm in bed lying next to her, but I've never felt so detached from someone as I do right now. I know I only have myself to blame for this, I just hope one day she can forgive me and allow me to love her with everything I have. It's all I want. I just want _us_ to be happy.

Watching her sleep, I can't help but feel the sudden urge to touch her skin. I need something to tell me that we are still in this. I need something to keep me grounded right now. She has slept the entire night with her back to me, and it hurts. Real bad. Even if it's just a leg or an arm touching in the night, we are never separate in bed. Not like this. Her upper half covered with a tank top, I gently ghost my fingers up her bare arm and hold my breath. It's soft, and smooth, just like always. Knowing that I would never feel that again made my entire life crash around me. I know we've only been together for like, what? Six months. But in those six months… oh, my god. I've never felt such joy and happiness being around another person. Never.

My fingertips resting on her shoulder, I scoot a little closer to her, but not enough to wake her or cause her to back away from me. I just need to be close to her. I need to feel her body heat radiating around me. I need her scent. I just need…her. I need her like nothing else in my life.

Stirring a little, I brace myself for the shit storm I know is about to hit. I don't expect her to be okay when she wakes up. Far from it. I do, however, hope that we can at least talk. I just want to be able to talk. Movement coming from Arizona again, I remove my hand from her shoulder and lie flat on my back. I don't want to push this. This is all her way now. I don't want to do anything that will jeopardize the making up I'm trying to do. _I have so much I have to do to make this right._ Problem is, I don't know where to start.

She turns her body over to face me and I freeze. I don't know what is about to happen, but I get the feeling that it isn't going to be good. I can feel her eyes on me, probably looking at me with disgust, but I cannot bring myself to meet her gaze. I cannot bring myself to look into those blue eyes that looked so dull and lifeless last night.

Glancing to my left, I find her eyes still on me. I simply stare. I don't even smile. I mean, what is there to smile about? Really? "D-Did um...did you sleep okay?" _What kinda question is that?_ "I mean-" Cutting myself off, I sigh. "I don't even know what I meant."

"I did." She replies, her voice laced with sleep. "Did you?"

"No." I shake my head slightly. "N-Not really." I find myself stuttering and mumbling my way through my answers and I've never felt so nervous about being around Arizona as I do now.

"Oh." She clears her throat. "Um, can I get you some coffee?" She shifts and moves away from me.

"No." I take a hold of her hand. "Just stay for a few more minutes, please?"

"Okay." She agrees.

"You don't even have to look at me or speak to me. I just need to stay here for a few more minutes."

"Um…okay." She furrows her brow. "Why?"

"Because…" My voice breaks. "If you walk out of this room, I fear that we are finished. I fear that we are done. I just need us to be together for five more minutes before you haul my ass out of your bed, your home, and your life."

"Our bed, our home, our life." She states as she rests back against the headboard.

"Um?" I shake my head and sit up a little. "I don't understand."

"Eliza, you really hurt me with the things you said-"

"I know." I cut in.

"But, you realize that. Right?" She glances to her right to meet my gaze.

"I do, Arizona."

"I'm not going to punish you over this forever because quite frankly, I can't be bothered. I just want a normal life, a normal relationship. I just want to be happy. I don't need to be super happy. I don't need all kinds of things to give me that happiness. I just need _you._ "

"You do?" I try to contain a smile for fear of her changing her mind.

"Of course, I do." She gives me a slight smile of her own. It doesn't quite reach her ears, but it's good enough for me right now. "I won't apologize for being in that on-call room, though, with Tia. I'm sorry, but I won't."

"I wouldn't expect you to." I shake my head. "I just, I know it's no excuse, but growing up, I went through my father cheating on my mother numerous times." _This isn't even the time or place to discuss this._ "Every other month she would confront him. I heard it all. He always promised it would never happen again, and she always took him back. Until one day he actually left."

"I'm sorry." Arizona gives me a sad smile.

"No, you are the last person who should be apologizing. I just, I didn't expect that to be my reaction when I saw the both of you in that room. I knew in my heart that nothing was happening, but my mind was telling me other things. I knew as soon as it came out of my mouth in the kitchen that I was wrong. I knew it before it had even entered my head. I just, it's no excuse. I just saw red."

"It hurt," Arizona admits. "I just never expected that from you. I was in that room because she had been my nurse that day. We almost lost a child an hour or so before, and that is why I said I could be a few more hours. Once we had stabilized him and he was out of surgery, I found her crying. I only went to check that she was okay. Everything had just gotten on top of her. I was offering her time off, and the only other thing I could do at the time…which was a hug."

"Arizona, I'm so sorry." I hold my head in my hands and sob. "I don't even know how I am in this bed with you right now."

"Because it's where you belong." She states. Removing my hands from my face, she dips her head to meet my gaze. "I'm not going to lie, I'm still pissed with you, but we can fix this. I don't want grand gestures and you going crazy trying to make this up to me. I just ask one thing?"

"Anything. Name it, I'll do it."

"I just don't want it to happen again. I cannot be in a relationship with someone who doesn't trust me. I've been there, and it's horrible. I need you to believe that I'm not that person. I'm not your father. I'm not the person I was since the crash. Hell, you make me forget that I even lost a leg a few years ago. You've brought me back to my old self, and I don't want to go back to the before. I don't want to go back to how I felt before you kissed me in the parking lot."

"I don't want to ever make you feel the way you felt last night ever again." I cry. "I just…please give me another chance. I swear I'll never let you down like that again. I'll never give you a reason to cry, at least, I'll try my best not to." Sighing, she gives me a sad smile. "Arizona, I have never been so crazy in love with anyone in my entire life. I couldn't imagine my life ever again without you in it. I just need to adjust to all of this. That doesn't mean I should drag you into my problems."

"You should have spoken to me about it, Eliza." She states.

"I know." I nod. "You know I love you, right?"

"I do." She smiles. "Things will work out." She moves away from me and I feel the loss of contact immediately. Usually, I'd drag her back to bed, but I don't feel it's appropriate right now. "Now, that coffee?"

"Arizona?"

Turning, her curls bounce around her face and it makes my heart melt. "Yeah?" She asks.

"I don't ever want to spend a night away from you and those beautiful blue eyes again." My voice breaking, I'm tired of crying now. "Those eyes tell me that I'm home. They tell me that I'm safe, and loved, and cared for. They tell me everything I'll ever need to know without you opening that gorgeous mouth of yours. You are mine, and I am yours. I promise to never break your heart again. So long as I live, I will always be here, cheering you on in everything you do. I love you, and thank you for giving me another chance."

"I love you, too." Her voice husky and filled with emotion, she leans against the door frame and gives me a genuine dimpled smile. I know we aren't one hundred percent okay, but we are a long way from where we were last night.

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys. Your reviews have been nothing short of amazing and I love every single one of you…..**


	38. Chapter 38

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

I know I may have given in a little easier than I thought I would, but I can see the hurt in Eliza's eyes. The torment in those beautiful green orbs, and it's too much to take. I know how jealousy can be, and I won't let it come between us. I mean sure, we aren't perfect like how we were a mere 48 hours ago, but I know she is sorry, and I know this will be on her mind for a long time to come. I'd like to think that we can get back to that happy place pretty soon, but it's not that simple…for either of us. I'll have days filled with doubt, and Eliza will probably spend the next few months worrying about saying the wrong thing in front of me. It's going to be awkward between us for a while. I don't want it to be, but we have to try to put this behind us.

I get it. I really do. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell, though. It did. More than I could have ever thought. The difference is, though, I've been able to see past it. I've been able to move beyond the hurt and heartbreak I felt last night. Why? because she is too important to walk away from. I meant what I said when I told her she had brought me back to life. That didn't happen because of a new relationship, no. It happened because of who she is. How she makes me feel. What she does to my day. How she makes me laugh at the crappiest joke. It's because of _her_ that I'm feeling like myself again.

I don't condone her behavior, but I understand it. I don't condone how she went about the situation, but again…I understand that, too. We live and we learn. Tim always told me that. He would say, "Zo, no matter what life throws at us, we will always live and learn. It's inevitable." I've always carried my brother's words with me, and it was him who got me through these past days. It was him who's words spoke volumes when I'd thought about packing up Eliza's things and leaving them on the front lawn. Tim will always guide me through life, just like he did before he left this messed up world. A brother in a million, who always had words of wisdom to help me through the crappy times. A brother who loved me for who I was, no matter what. Sometimes I wonder how my life would be if he was still here. I mean, it would be amazing, but would he approve of my ex-wife? Would he approve of my girlfriend? Would he really have danced hard at my wedding? I'd trade everything in this world to have him back, but he has given me Eliza, and I truly believe that we were brought together for a reason.

Usually, I'd avoid someone who drove a wedge between the hospital and it's staff, but it didn't happen this time around. I was intrigued by Eliza, and I knew once she had spoken to me a few times that I needed to get to know her better. I know that we were brought together for a reason, and gut feeling turned out to be right. That gut feeling caused us to move in together, carpool together, spend every day together, love together, and laugh together. To me, everything happens for a reason, and I know that I can either dwell on what has happened this past couple of days, or I can get on with my life, and my relationship. I know which I'd sooner pick.

So, yeah…I've given in easily, but isn't she worth it? Isn't she worth the risk after everything I risked for my past relationship? I believe so, and in believing that…I'm going to grab this coffee, take those stairs, and lie in bed with the woman that I love. No matter the issues we have just faced, and no matter how much I wanted to hurt her in return. She is worth a little pain if I get all of the pleasure and happiness that comes with it. She is worth risking my entire life for.

Slowly making my way along the hall of the upper level of our home, I use my elbow to open the bedroom door. Finding Eliza in the same position, and thinking hard, I clear my throat. "Coffee?"

Pulling her from her thoughts, she blinks a few times and turns to face me. Giving me a small smile, she nods and takes her cup from me. I sense that she was having a bit of a moment before I came back in, so I'll climb back into bed and sit quietly until she is ready to talk…or not, as the case may be.

"Are you busy this weekend?" She asks.

"Um, No," I reply. "I'm not on call as of yet. Um, why?"

"I'm not working, either."

"I know." I smile. "Did you have something planned?"

"Only if you are willing to join me?" She raises an eyebrow. "Fancy taking the weekend to get away from here?" I give her a slight smile, but it's clearly not enough. "I mean, you don't have to. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have assumed. Just…forget I mentioned it. Silly of me to think that we would be okay in the whole ten minutes you have been gone. I just-"

"Eliza, stop!" I have to stop her. She is driving me insane right now. "I'd love to take the weekend and just be…with you."

"You're lying, right?" She snorts. "Why would you want to spend the weekend with me?"

"Because we are together, Eliza. This time could be spent reconnecting. Fixing us. I don't believe there is a huge deal to fix, but still…it could be good for us. It _will_ be good for us. Yeah?"

"Y-Yeah." Her eyes widening and her smile growing by the second, I've never seen someone look so happy and so relieved. I've had patients not look so happy by the good news I've given them. It does melt my heart. It truly does.

"I'm just scared, you know?" Her demeanor changing, I take my hand in her own for a little reassurance. Lacing our fingers together, I bring them up my to my mouth and place a kiss on her knuckles.

"Don't be scared." I smile. "I'm not going to use you and walk away. That's not me."

"I know. I just don't want to mess this up." She sighs. "I am genuinely scared of losing you, Arizona."

"You don't think I'm scared of losing you, too?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Honestly, I think you'd be better without me." She runs her fingers through messy dark hair. "I really do."

"No," I state. "If you want out of this, us, then fine. But please don't think that I don't want to be with you."

"N-No, I don't." She shakes her head. Grabbing her coffee from the nightstand, she settles back and takes a sip. "God, you make good coffee. I just worry you know."

"No, I don't know." I shrug.

"I worry that I'll say something I shouldn't, or that you'll realize what a total bitch I was to you. I wouldn't blame you."

"That's why we are taking the weekend together, right?" I ask. "To work through things."

"Yeah." She gives me an adorable smile, and it takes everything I have in me not to pounce on top of her right now.

"I just want us to be us." Leaning in a little, our lips connect and I feel Eliza tense under my touch. Pulling back, I give her a confused look. "Hey, chill out, yeah?"

"Sorry." She smiles. Wrapping her hand around the back of my neck, she pulls me back in and plants a needy kiss on my lips. It's welcome, and I've missed it.

Stopping it from going any further, I pull back and give her a smile. "When do we leave?"

"This afternoon."

* * *

We spent the entire morning in bed, and I enjoyed it. No pressure. No expectations. Just…talking things out and relaxing. I mean, there has never been any pressure in our relationship, but there was _really_ no pressure. I've packed a bag, and now I'm waiting for Eliza to come down from upstairs. I know how she takes a little longer than me, but that's okay. She freaks at little things like that. I have my lists, she has her triple checking. It's cool.

Hearing her come down the stairs, I can't help but laugh. She's mumbling and grumbling and no matter how disconnected we may feel right now, I love it. I love her. She makes me smile when I'm down, even if she is the cause of the unhappiness. I mean, she isn't exactly the cause of it…that's a little harsh, but yes…Eliza did create the shift in the mood I've been feeling later. Two days ago I was screaming her name on our kitchen island, and today, I'm wary of getting too close.

"Hey." She pants. Her luggage trailing behind her.

"Um, where the hell are you going?" I laugh. "I didn't pack like you did."

"That's okay." She shrugs. "I've packed enough to last us a lifetime."

"Clearly." I smile. "Come here?" I sense the hesitation but she soon closes the distance between us. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I give her a smile. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." She nods. "Just taking it all in, you know?"

"Taking what in?" I ask.

"This, being here with you and knowing I'm going to spend the weekend with you." She shrugs. "It wasn't expected."

"No, it wasn't." I agree. "But I don't want you to feel like you shouldn't be here, please?"

"I know you don't. It's still a little hard to take in. I just don't feel like I deserve this chance." She drops her gaze. Dipping my head, our eyes meet. Lifting her chin slightly, I take her lips against my own. "God." She whispers.

"Mm?" I ask.

"N-Nothing." She sighs as she pulls back. "I can't keep kissing you."

"Why not?" I furrow my brow.

"Because I don't want to push this, and if I continue, I know I won't stop." She shakes her head slightly.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" I raise an eyebrow. "What if I want to kiss you forever?"

"I'd love nothing more, but I feel like you are going to have to initiate something like that. I don't want to ruin anything."

"You haven't ruined anything. We are okay." I smile. "Please, can we be okay?"

"But you said it yourself, I'd ruined things between us. Memories."

"No, I was angry," I state. "This weekend, we make new memories. Okay?"

"Okay." She nods. "I'd like that."

"Me too." I agree. "Now, where the hell are we going?"

"So, I've booked us into a super gorgeous hotel for the weekend. Spa included. Treatments included. Food included. Maybe _other_ stuff included, too?" She raises an eyebrow and I throw her a wink.

"Other stuff, huh?"

"Yeah." She nods. "See how the weekend goes?"

"If you are talking about what I think you are talking about…We will be stopping the car before we leave the end of the street." _Okay, so maybe I'm being a little forward in my approach._ I just need things to feel normal. Is that really too much to ask for? For Eliza to feel a part of this relationship, too?

"Okay, so we have to stop this, or we will never make it out of the house." She laughs and tightens her grip around my waist. "As much as I _love_ what is happening, we should really stop."

"Yeah?" I groan. "Okay." Releasing my grip on her waist, I feel the loss of contact hit me square. I don't want to lose contact with her. It's the first real contact we've had since last night, and I really don't want it to end. "I'm ready when you are."

"Okay, awesome." She smiles. "I'm ready too. Let's do this."

—

An hour into the drive and I find myself constantly staring as she drives. Her aviators pulled down over those beautiful green eyes, I can't help but wonder what her eyes are showing. Is she happy to be on this drive with me? Is she still going over things in her head? I mean, sure…she probably is, but I don't want it to weigh her down. I don't want it to be all she thinks about for the entire weekend. I'm trying to forget, I hope she is, too.

The sound of the radio flowing through the small space we are sharing, I smile. It's one of my favorites, and I have a sneaky suspicious it's one of Eliza's too. Her fingers are tapping on the wheel, and I can see that she is desperate to hit the high notes. Deciding to take over and start off the singing, I belt out the song as though it's my finest moment. " _I want to lay you down in a bed of roses, for tonight I sleep on a bed of nails. I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is, and lay you down on a bed of roses."_

The windows cracked, our hair flows as the wind hits it. Eliza glances my way and gives me a smile. "Oh my God."

"Um, I can sing." I shrug. "Wanna join in?"

"Oh, I'm not sure I can keep up with that." She laughs.

"I'm sure you can. You ready?" I throw her a wink.

"Baby, I was born ready." She smirks. That's my girl. _"Well, I'm so far away, that each step that I take is on my way home. A king's ransom in dimes, I'd given each night just to see through this payphone. Still, I run out of time, or it's hard to get through till the bird on the wire flies me back to you. I'll just close my eyes and whisper, baby blind love is true."_

Giving her a whoop, she gains a little confidence. Letting the chorus play out, we both prepare for the bridge. "You ready, beautiful?" I ask.

Gaining a nod, followed by a clearing of the throat, we both prepare ourselves. " _The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry, the barkeeper's wig's crooked, and she's giving me the eye. I might have said yeah, but I laughed so hard I think I died."_

My voice dropping out, Eliza decides to take the final bridge, and I happily let her. She is in her element right now, and it's adorable to see. The guitar riff sending me crazy, I simply stare at her. _She's mine._

" _Now as you close your eyes, know I'll be thinking about you. While my mistress she calls me, to stand in her spotlight again. Tonight, I won't be alone, but you know that don't mean I'm not lonely… I've got nothing to prove, for it's you that I'd die to defend._ "

Taking the final chorus between us, I've never felt so much love. No matter what we have just been through, I know it's not enough to break us. This woman completes my life, and I'm not letting her go that easily.

" _I want to lay you down in a bed of roses, for tonight I sleep on a bed of nails. I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is, and lay you down on a bed of roses."_

The song ending, I want to rewind it right back again. This is too much to handle right now and I can't take much more of it. "Pull over," I ask.

"W-What? Why?" Eliza asks, a little scared.

"Just pull over, baby. Please?"

"Arizona, but why?"

"Because I _really_ need to kiss you right now." I smile. "Really, I need you to pull over."

"Okay." She gives me a full smile. "Give me a minute. We may as well grab some lunch while we stop off."

"Sure." I shrug. "So long as I can kiss you, I don't care."

* * *

 **Hit the review button, guys. I'll try to get an update out tomorrow, but I can't promise anything. I have the day planned with my GF.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for your awesomeness and brilliant reviews for the last chapter. Sorry, there was no update yesterday. Must try harder, right?**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

"Oh God, this feels amazing." Arizona moaning next to me while some random woman runs her hands over her entire body is not what I had planned for this weekend. I mean, I'm trying to make amends, but I'd much rather be the one running my hands over her. Not the masseuse. "Mm." _Seriously, she has to stop making those noises._ Closing my eyes, I try to relax and enjoy my own massage, but I'm struggling right now. We have amazing sex, we both know that but I haven't had the chance in a few days, and it's killing me. It's killing me that I can't touch her. Or I won't touch her. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't turn me down, but still…we've had a few very shaky days so anything that happens in totally at Arizona's pace.

"You enjoying yourself over there?" I laugh.

"God, yes!" She groans. "You?"

"Sure. Not as much as you, though." She turns her head and gives me a smirk before throwing me a wink.

"I love you." She drops her arm between our beds and stretches out to links our fingers. "You know that, right?"

"I do." Running my thumb across the back of her hand, I narrow my eyes and take in her absolute beauty. She _is_ an absolute beauty. "I'm happy we can do this."

She tightens her grip on my hand and settles back down for the remainder of her massage. I know I should be relaxed right now, but I'm finding it hard to do so. I mean, I still feel pretty bad about the last few days, but Arizona is acting way too cool about it all. Like, I'm waiting for her to blow. I fully expect that to happen, and I'd take it. I'd take the anger and the hurtful words all day long. I deserve it all.

Right now I just want to lock myself in our hotel room with my girlfriend. I want to keep her all to myself. I want to connect with her on every level possible. Mentally, physically, just…I need to feel her against my skin. It's not even about the sex, no. I just need to feel her heart beating against my own. The soft skin of her hands against mine. Her scent coursing through my personal space. I just need to feel something other than this anger and hatred I have for myself right now.

Our massages ending, we are left alone for a few minutes to settle before we leave the comfort of the room. It's calm, and it's peaceful, but my mind isn't. My mind is anything but calm. "Hey, how was it for you?" She pulls me from my thoughts and I smile.

"It was nice."

"Just nice?" She furrows her brow. "Really?"

"Sorry. I just have things on my mind." I shake my head and laugh. "I'm happy that you enjoyed it, though."

"Eliza, what's wrong?" She asks. "Please talk to me?"

"When we get back, yeah?"

"Okay." She nods. "Come on…" She takes my hand in her own and guides me out of the room. "..Let's head back."

The walk back to our room is quiet, but it gives me an opportunity to think and to breathe. I don't want this to constantly hang over our relationship, but I also need to know that this isn't just a phase Arizona is going through. I need to know that she isn't going to leave if and when she finally comes to her senses. I know she has talked it out with me, but I'm worried.

Sliding the key card down the lock, the light flickers green and allows us entry. Taking a deep breath, I follow my girlfriend inside and close the door. Stood in nothing but our robes, I tug at my fingers and clear my throat. I don't know where to start, but I can feel her eyes on me.

"Eliza?" She curls her fingers under my chin and lifts my head to meet her gaze. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"C-Can we lie on the bed for a little while?"

"Sure." She nods. "You not feeling good?"

"I just want to hold you for a little while." I shrug. "If you wouldn't mind?"

"Why would I ever mind?" She laughs. "You are crazy sometimes. You know that, right?"

"Mm." I agree. "Don't I know it." Closing the distance, we both climb onto the plush king size bed we have for the weekend and I lie back. Pulling Arizona closer to me, she wraps her arm around my waist and I wrap mine around her shoulders. "Just a little while, okay?"

"As long as you need, baby." Arizona tightens her grip and snuggles down into my chest. "As long as you need."

* * *

Waking up an hour or so later, I find us both in the same position we somehow fell asleep in. I feel a little calmer right now, but that worry is still in the back of my mind. Maybe I'm acting stupid, I don't know. I just need to talk things through again with Arizona, and maybe then I'll feel better about everything that has recently happened. I just fail to understand how she allowed me back into her life. Running my fingers through her messy blonde hair, she shifts and glances up at me. "Hey." She smiles. "We fell asleep, didn't we?"

"We did." I nod and give her a half smile of my own.

"You feeling better?" She asks.

"Why are you here with me, Arizona?" The words fall from my mouth before I have a chance to process what I'm going to say.

Sitting up, she turns to face me. "I don't understand."

"Why are you here? Like, in this hotel room with me? Why did you even hear me out after what I did?" My voice breaking, I can see that Arizona is totally confused right now.

"Because that's what people do, Eliza." She smiles. "At first, I wanted to walk away. I _thought_ about walking away."

"What changed your mind?" I ask.

"You." She states. "Being around you makes me feel alive. It makes me feel like I used to. I don't want to throw that away because of some foolish words. I don't want to watch you leave because I couldn't get past what was said. It hurt like you wouldn't believe, but I'm stronger than that."

"But I said some horrible horrible things." I cry. "I know you say that we are okay. That _you_ are okay. I just, I want to lock myself away in here with you for fear of you walking out that door and not returning."

"I'm not leaving, Eliza." She gives me a slight shake of the head.

"Promise?" I drop my gaze and focus on my own hands that are resting in my lap. _Why am I the one who is hurting more over this? Why am I so pathetic that I need this to be about me?_ "Forget that." I shake my head. "You don't owe me _any_ promises."

Standing from the bed, I clear my throat and meet my girlfriend's eyes. "Look, all I'm saying is…You don't owe me anything. You don't have to be here because you feel sorry for me or whatever. You have every right to walk away, just..if you're going to, don't keep me hanging on."

"Why can't you accept that I forgive you?" She looks up at me, brow furrowed. "Why can't you accept that you are the one I want to spend my life with?"

"Because I hurt you, Arizona. I don't deserve your time or your attention. I don't deserve any of this." Turning, I head off into the bathroom and close the door. Maybe I'm overreacting, but I don't think I am. I _do_ feel awful about what happened, and I _do_ believe that Arizona deserves better. I mean, I accused her of cheating, and she just forgives me? Surely she is going to see sense soon. When she does? No amount of 'reconnecting' in the world could have made this better. No amount of talking or understanding or…anything could prepare me for her leaving my life.

Stood staring at myself in the mirror, I can't help but look at myself with a little disgust. I hurt the most amazing woman ever to come into my life, and she just…forgives me. She just, let's it slide. She is stood on the other side of that door, waiting for _me._ Wanting to love _me._ She wants to spend her life with _me._ She wants that, and I go and hurt her in a way I never thought imaginable.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I decide to go out and face the music. Arizona is an understanding person, that's why she has forgiven me, right? I don't know why, but she has. I can't allow myself to push her away because of my own embarrassment. I just can't. Fixing up my robe, I take a few breaths and open the door. Finding her stood in front of me, I give her a small smile and step around her. "You want to order room service?" I turn back to face her.

"No." _And here it comes._

"Oh." I drop my gaze. "Okay."

"Maybe a little later?" She moves closer to me and my body recognizes exactly what is happening. Those dark blue eyes staring into my soul can only mean one thing.

"S-Sure." I stutter.

Her hands coming to rest on my hips, she pulls my body in a little closer to hers. "I meant what I said all of those months ago, Eliza." One hand running up the front of my robe, she fists her hand in the soft material and pulls me in for a soft kiss. "Every time I see you, it makes me catch my breath." Smiling against my lips, her breath is all I can feel. It keeps me grounded, and I know that Arizona is giving me the truth. I _know_ she isn't going to run. I _know_ we are meant to be here in this hotel room together. "I cannot get enough of you."

The back of my knees connecting with the edge of the bed, she pushes me back and I come to rest on the soft mattress beneath me. "The past is the past. It's done. I'm where I should be. Where I _want_ to be. Nobody, including you, is going to tell me any different." My body shifting slightly, she climbs on top of me and straddles my hips. "Just let me love you, Eliza."

My mind spinning, and my body going crazy, I close my eyes and enjoy the sensation of Arizona's center being forced down against my own. This woman is unbelievable in every possible way, and she is here, with me. _We_ are together. My robe falling open, she runs her hands over my naked body and I arch up into her touch. She's all I'll ever need. All I'll ever want. My own hands finding her silky smooth thighs, I ghost my fingertips up and under her robe. The material covering her gorgeous body slips open and pools around her waist. The sight in front of me is too much to take, and I need Arizona right now.

Pulling her down so she is flush against me, I gasp as her skin touches mine. Legs tangled, and hands roaming, our lips connect and in that moment, it is all I'll ever need again. Arizona is my life. She is my reason for existing. She is…everything. My hips arching up, our centers connect and she releases a guttural moan. _That's hot._ My fingers tangling in her hair, I take her bottom lip between my teeth and wrap a leg around her waist. "I love you, Arizona."

Her hand slipping between our bodies, she rests up on one knee and runs her fingers through my dripping sex. "I love you, too." She smiles. Sliding down my body a little, she takes a nipple between her teeth and bites down.

"Shit!" My heart pounding in my ears, every emotion and every sensation is coursing through my body right now. The flat of her tongue soothing the pain, she runs her tongue up my chest before placing light kisses along my jawline. Finding my ear, she breathes hard and whispers "I've never been this desperate for anyone in my life." Two fingers slipping deep inside, I gasp at the sudden but very welcome intrusion.

"Fuck." I moan. All breath leaving my body as she goes deeper and deeper with each thrust, I wrap my arms around her back and pull her in impossibly close. Like she is the only thing keeping me alive right now. Her thumb coming to rest over my throbbing clit, I writhe beneath her, and she slips in another finger. I've never felt so satisfied or loved in my entire life. All of the sex we've had before today? None of it compares to this right now. This isn't _just sex._ This isn't _just fun._ This is pure heart pounding, earth-shattering love. Absolute love.

My body nearing the edge, Arizona senses this and curls her fingers. Hitting that spot, I find my world beginning to turn black. "S-So close, oh god. Y-Yes." I groan as she brings her lips to my own. Eyes closing, my body is on fire.

"Open those beautiful eyes, baby." She asks, barely above a whisper.

Doing as she asks, I find her own beautiful eyes staring back at me. "I need to see you. I need to see them." Her thrusts increasing, her thumb applies the exact amount of pressure I need and my orgasm crashes through my body. I can't think. I can't breathe. I can't move. My entire body is frozen as my world crashes around me and all I can see are those amazing blue pools telling me to let go. Telling me that everything is okay. That everything will _always_ be okay. Coming down from my high, Arizona places soft kisses on my lips before pulling back and giving me the most adorable smile my eyes have ever witnessed. "I love you." I breathe out. "So much."

"I know." She nods. Her head resting against my chest, she slowly slips her fingers out of me and rests her entire body on me. It feels safe. If feels…like home. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, Eliza."

 _She's right. She's totally right._

Us, alone and cut off from the world…it's perfect. To think that I almost lost this woman scares me. Yes, it scares me, but I cannot punish myself forever. I cannot think about the past any longer. We have to live for now.

 _And there it is…Her heart beating against my own…._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Hit that review button and I'll try my best to get another chapter out today!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks for the recent reviews. Here's another because you are all so great!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Forty

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

What a beautiful day. After last night, Eliza has seemed a lot calmer. I understand her worries, I really do. I had those same worries when my ex-wife asked me to come home. You know, just like I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. I don't want her to feel like I did, though. It tore me up inside feeling like that every day. It messed with my head and my emotions, and honestly…I wouldn't wish for my worst enemy to feel like that. It consumes you. All you think about is the day you are walked out on or the day you are asked to leave. You wait for the time to come where one of you explodes and says the most hurtful things imaginable. You wait, and you wait, and eventually…you resign yourself to the fact that it's inevitable. In my case, it was inevitable. I should have seen that coming way before I did. Problem was, I was too busy trying to fix things that I let down my guard. I was too busy trying to say the right thing, do the right thing, that the day came, and I honestly thought my relationship was okay.

This isn't going to be like that. No way. I refuse to allow Eliza to feel guilty every day. It's not who I am. I refuse to allow her to beat herself up over the words she said. It happens. Sure, I didn't want it to happen, and I didn't want to hear those awful accusations coming from her beautiful mouth, but they did, and I'm over it already. Her goodness outweighs her anger. It always will. Her smile will always outweigh the venom in her words. She just, she's made for me. I know it.

Right now I'm laying on my back, in the middle of a field, surrounded by trees and greenery and well…love. Eliza has wandered off somewhere, and I've no idea what she is doing. I've been given strict orders to stay where I am and to relax. Me? Relax? I couldn't be any more relaxed if I tried right now. Hands crossed against my stomach, I simply stare up at the gorgeous blue sky above me. It tells me I'm okay. It tells me I'm right where I should be. Most of all, though, it reminds me that I'm alive.

My iPod keeping me company, I smile as the next song plays. It's quickly become one of my favorites, and although it's a little slow and moody, it works for me. It helps me to think. It keeps me sane. Anything that keeps me sane is alright in my book. Eyes closed, I allow the sun to hit my face and I just be.

 _I wear your winter coat_

 _The one you love to wear_

 _So I keep feeling close_

 _To us beyond compare_

 _The moment we can have_

 _You catch me in your eyes_

 _That beauty on my pillow_

 _That holds me in the night_

 _And I will find my strength to untame my mouth_

 _When I used to be afraid of the words_

 _But with you, I've learned just to let it out_

 _Now my heart is ready to burst_

A shadow appearing across my face, I open my eyes to find Eliza standing over me and giving me her best smile. Motioning for her to lie down beside me, she does, and I instantly feel calmer than ever before. Yes, I was relaxed before, but relaxed and calm are sometimes two completely different things. She laces her fingers with mine and takes an earbud from me. Settling back, she closes her eyes and listens to the words flowing.

 _'Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_

 _And I wanna be your everything and more_

 _And I know every day you say it_

 _But I just want you to be sure_

 _That I'm yours_

Turning her head a little, I can feel her eyes on me. I don't need to look at her to know that she is listening intently, so I keep my eyes fixed on the sky above me and smile.

 _And if I've been feeling heavy_

 _You take me from the dark_

 _Your arms they keep me steady_

 _So nothing could fall apart_

 _And I will find my strength to untame my mouth_

 _When I used to be afraid of the words_

 _But with you, I've learned just to let it out_

 _Now my heart is ready to burst_

 _'Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_

 _And I wanna be your everything and more_

 _And I know every day you say it_

 _But I just want you to be sure_

 _That I'm yours_

 _That I'm yours_

The song ending, I turn to face her and find Eliza with her eyes closed…a single tear slipping down her face. _She hurts my heart._ Shifting, I prop myself up on my elbow and lean down. Placing a soft kiss to her dampened cheek, she smiles and opens her eyes. She doesn't say anything, she just stares. Those intense green eyes just stare at me like they know exactly what is going on in my own mind. She can read me pretty well if I'm honest. Better than myself sometimes.

"Hey." I smile down at her. "Where did you go?"

"To my own little world." She smiles back.

"You good, though?" I ask. "Nothing going on in that head of yours?"

"No. I'm good." She reassures me. Handing me a gorgeous deep pink rose, she sits up on her elbows and watches me. "Just something I wanted to give you."

"It's beautiful," I whisper. "Really beautiful."

"Just like the woman holding it." She dips her head to meet my gaze. "I'm sorry for how I acted last night, Arizona. You are just too precious to lose."

"It's okay." I shrug. "We all have days like that. We wouldn't be human if we didn't."

"I know, but it wasn't fair of me."

"How so?" I furrow my brow.

"I asked you to come away for the weekend with me. You happily agreed. You don't need me being soppy and miserable while we try to relax and enjoy our uninterrupted time together. I just…I'm sorry, okay?"

"I know you are, but there really is nothing to apologize for," I state. "Now, fancy taking a walk?"

"With you? I'd love nothing more."

* * *

"Hey, um…can I ask you something?" Eliza tightens her grip on my hand and I glance at her. We've managed to find some sort of wooded area, and honestly, I've no idea where we are.

"No, I don't know where we are either." I laugh.

"Not that." She rolls her eyes. "But, I know where we are for the record."

"Oh, at least one of us knows the way." I smile. "Sure…what did you want to ask me?"

"Will you tell me about the past few years?" I can see her hesitation in asking me, but it doesn't bother me. "You don't have to."

"Sure, which part?"

"Your leg…" She trails off.

"Which one? The one I have or the one I don't have?" I smirk. "I mean, I love my right leg, but I had a pretty good relationship with the left one before it went its own way."

"Humour." She nods. "I like that."

"I have to be humorous about it, Eliza. If I didn't, I'd go crazy." I shrug. "So, what did you want to know about me and my nonexistent relationship with my nonexistent leg?" I smile.

"Just, how you managed? How you dealt with it all?"

"Honestly, I didn't. Not for a long time." I'm honest with my answer. I didn't cope or deal with it at all. "It was a bad time for me. A very bad time."

Finding a spot where we can sit for a little while, I take a seat under the biggest oak tree I've ever seen. It's calm and there isn't a soul around for miles. The ideal kind of situation I want to be in with Eliza. "I was horrible. A horrible person with a terrible attitude and a vile personality to match. I just, I didn't want to be around anyone, and I knew that nobody would want to be around me either. I couldn't even bring myself to look in the mirror. I know I was lucky, but in that moment, it didn't matter."

"I hate what you had to go through."

"I survived, though." I clear my throat. "I survived, and once I'd realized that I took my head out of my ass and tried to piece my life back together. Lexie was dead, and Mark was dying. You know, I can still see him lay in my lap in the middle of that freaking place. I don't even know where we were. I can still remember telling him that he had to hold on. That we needed him."

Tears I didn't even know where falling hit my hand and I shake myself out of my emotions. I've never really spoken to anyone about what happened during the crash. Not even Callie. I kept it in because I didn't ever think that it was my place to talk about it. "And he did." I smile. "He held on. Just, not long enough. We did need him. We needed him so freaking much, but he left. He left Callie, he left Sofia, and he left me. Me?" I scoff. "He hated me and I still needed him."

"I'm sure he didn't hate you." She places her hand on my thigh and I take it in my own.

"Maybe not in the end, but I took his best friend away from him. He definitely disliked me. Then we find ourselves together…and trying to stay alive. Trying to stay alive for the same people."

"And you did." She smiles. "God, I'm so happy that you did."

"But then I became a monster. You wouldn't have wanted to be around me when we returned to Seattle. I mean, sure…it wasn't so bad in the beginning. I had Callie promising me that she would help me get better, that she would save my leg. I was doing good, I was having whatever surgeries I needed. Then I woke up." My shoulders slump and I feel as though I'm back in that hospital bed. "I woke up and my leg was gone."

Eliza senses my change in mood and wraps an arm around my shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"You know she kept that secret until after the divorce." I laugh.

"What secret?" Eliza turns to me and furrows her brow.

"She wasn't the one who took my leg."

"Oh." She sighs.

"She didn't want me to hate anyone else like she thought I hated her. I didn't hate her. I realized that she just did what she had to do. I was dying. Actually dying. I was coding on the table when she had to make that decision for me."

"But she didn't make the cut?"

"No." I smile. "Alex did."

"Wow." She scoffs. "I, um…I'm sorry I asked about it. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset." I smile and tighten my grip on her hand. "I haven't been upset about it for a long time. I'm just thankful that she made that decision. I wouldn't be here if she hadn't. I've never spoken to Alex about it. I mean, he told me…but that's where it ends."

"It's a shame you and Callie have ended up the way you have. You know parents and that is all." She sighs. "I'm happy that you still have Alex, though."

"It is what it is, Eliza." I shrug. "We have good times, and then there are times when we aren't so friendly. The court thing didn't help matters. I just, I didn't want her to think she could just walk away with my daughter. Our daughter."

"I get that." She gives me a nod in agreement. "Maybe one day you can be friends again?"

"I hope so. For Sofia's sake." I agree. "We'll see."

Settling back against the trunk of the tree, I close my eyes and take a minute to breathe. To think. To contemplate. Realizing that it is the first time I've spoken about the plane crash, I can't help but feel a sense of grief hit me. Grief, but closure. "Thank you."

"F-For what?" Eliza asks.

"For being the person who brought that out of me." I smile. "You are the first, and probably the last."

"Wait, really? She frowns. "You've never spoken to anyone about it?"

"No." I shake my head.

"N-Not even Callie?" She asks.

"No." I smile. "I always figured she had enough going on without me adding to it. I mean, she knew about the phantom limb pain and whatever, but I've actually sat down and spoken to her, or anybody else about it."

"Arizona, you shouldn't keep it all inside. You should have spoken to her."

"I couldn't. She was grieving, and I being a complete bitch. Once our lives started to even out again, I didn't want to bring it back up. I didn't want to cause a rift between us again. She was too concerned with trying to be my wife _and_ my doctor, I just…I was dealing with it all myself."

"Well, don't ever deal with anything alone again. Please?" She raises an eyebrow and I give her a nod. "It's what I'm here for."

Our conversation falling silent, I glance out into the wood around us. The silence is welcome right now, and more than anything, I feel good having Eliza next to me. I _always_ feel good when she is around me. It's not that I _need_ someone with me. I just, I feel as though I have a huge amount of love to give, and she is the one I want to give it to. I don't want to hold things back. I don't want to deal alone. I want to be equal in everything we do. This weekend has been a mixture of emotions, but it always comes good in the end, right?

 _It always comes good…_

* * *

 **Hit review guys! You are all awesome!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Once again, I love you all….**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-One

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

This woman absolutely astounds me. I've never known anyone to have been so hurt, both mentally and physically, yet so positive. She just…amazes me. She really does. I may have had a little dip in my mood yesterday, but wow…no more. No matter how crappy I've thought my life was, and no matter how much guilt I felt, this woman is mine. Arizona Robbins is mine. Yes, she's been through a terrible time, but look at her now. She is sat under a beautiful tree…with me. She is spending her time…with me. Honestly? I feel like I've hit the jackpot, but she doesn't see it that way. She sees me as equal. She sees me as _hers._ She is just as amazed to have found me as I am to have found her.

Hearing her talk about her experience after the plane crash absolutely broke my heart, but she's strong. She's the strongest person I know. She could have given up. She could have become bitter and hateful towards life and all of its woes, but she didn't. She got back up, and she got on with it. And now I find myself spending the most amazing time of my life with her.

"You know, um…there doesn't seem to be anyone around for miles." I pull Arizona from her thoughts and gain a nod in agreement.

"I know." She smiles. "It's nice. You know, just the two of us."

"Very nice," I smirk. "Anything you wanna do before we head back?" _She totally isn't following right now._

"Um, I don't think so." She shrugs. Slipping off her jacket, she places it beside her and shifts her body down a little. "Lie with me?" She asks.

"Of course." I nod. Standing, I move to the other side of her and settle down beside her. Our heads both on her jacket, her scent is intoxicating. She is all I need to know I'm grounded and centered. "You had a good time this weekend?"

"The best." She sighs and turns on her side. Propped up on her elbow, her blue eyes find mine and she gives me a dimpled smile. "Have you?"

"I have." I smile back at her. "I never thought lying under a tree could be so much fun."

"Tell me something I don't know?" She rushes out and I'm kinda at a loss right now.

"Like what?" I ask, my brow furrowed. _Does she know?_

"Anything." She shrugs. "Just something."

"Okay...um?" _Do I really want to get into this right now? Honestly, no._ "I don't really have anything to give you." I can feel the heat radiating from my face, and I know my girlfriend senses it too.

"Really?" She whines. "Nothing?"

"Nope." Tearing my gaze away from Arizona, she shifts a little closer and runs her fingertips up my arm. _I can't tell her. It could change how she sees me. It could change everything._

"Hmm, I think _someone_ has some secrets." She laughs as she narrows her eyes. _God, don't do that._ "Maybe I should just kiss it out of you?"

Finding the perfect opportunity to distract her, I sit up and quickly push her down on the ground. Straddling her legs, her gorgeous blue eyes stare up at me and it melts me. "Maybe I should just make you forget you even asked me?"

"Oh, really?" She raises an eyebrow. "One thing you should know about me, Eliza, is that I never forget."

"Is that so?" I smirk. "We'll see about that." Slipping my hand between her legs, she bites her lip and keeps her eyes trained on me. Placing one hand to the left of her head, I lean down and capture her lips. Her beautiful soft lips. _God, I could kiss her forever._ Pulling back, I take in her features. The sun setting around us, the light bounces through the trees, and oh my god, she looks stunning. Her eyes that perfect shade of blue, I simply stare. There's nothing else I can do.

"Eliza?" She whispers.

"Mm?" I shake myself out of my thoughts.

"You good?" She asks as she fists her hand in the front of my shirt.

"Yes." I smile. "So good." My body pulled down on top of her, she runs her tongue along my bottom lip before biting down. Melting into her entire body, I find myself unbuttoning her jeans as quick as possible. Arizona drives me crazy with want, and I suspect it will always be that way. She just has this thing about her that I can't quite put my finger on. She just does everything for my mind, body, and soul. Slipping my hand beneath her panties, the heat radiating from her center sets my own on fire. "Absolutely beautiful," I whisper as I run my fingers through soaked folds.

"Take me, Eliza." She gasps as my fingers work their way further down, teasing her entrance. "Please?"

Pulling my hand from her panties, I motion for her lift her hips and I slip off her jeans. Nothing but fresh air and nature around us, it sends my head into a spin. Tugging at her lace underwear, I remove them as quick as I possibly can and come to rest between Arizona's legs, sat back on my knees. "You know, I've never seen such a beautiful sight."

Her hips lifting as she silently begs me for something, anything…I run my thumb down the length of her soaked sex and smirk. "I love it when you are ready for me."

"Fuck, Eliza. I'm always ready for you." Sitting up on her elbows, my girlfriend has never looked so exposed, yet so aroused. "Please?" She begs.

Teasing her entrance, her head rolls back on her shoulders and she releases a moan. "Y-Yes." Her eyes finding mine, I crawl towards her and slip a leg between her own. A single finger slipping in, she drops her body back down to the ground and forces her hips against my hand. "M-More." She groans.

Entering another, I thrust in deep and her breath catches in her throat. Anyone could come by right now and neither of us would care. Neither of us would even know if we had an audience. It's all kinds of hot, and I ain't about to stop for anybody. "Feel good?" I whisper as I take her earlobe between my teeth.

"Mm." She nods. "Nothing has ever felt as good as you."

Hearing those words fall from her beautiful lips, it only spurs me on. It makes me want to give her everything imaginable. Her body trembling beneath me, my muscles ache and burn but she is more important. She is worth every ache this world has to offer me. Running my thumb over her aching clit, she gasps and matches my movements. Her walls tightening, I rock and thrust and her chest is beginning to heave.

Slamming home again, I increase the pressure of my movements, and her body begins to come undone beneath me. "Fuck, yes...don't stop, oh god!" my name ripping from her throat, it takes all I have not to come right here and now.

Her body slowing, and my hand doing the same, she pants and flinches at the slightest movement I make. "That was incredibly hot," I smirk against her neck, and she gives me the dirtiest laugh I've ever heard.

My body suddenly being flipped, I find myself on my back, with Arizona hovering and smirking above me. My own jeans ripped from my body in record time, I didn't myself naked from the waist down. Her own center forced down against mine, she plants her hands on my chest and straightens her back. "You feel that?" She asks as she rocks against me.

"Mm…" I moan as her own arousal coats my center. "Fuck." My body already taking over, I'm not sure I can hold on much longer. She hasn't even touched me and I know I'm going to come hard any minute now. "A-Arizona, I-I can't…"

"Wait, not yet." She groans as her movements become more strenuous. "Fuck, I'm so c-close." _She's ready, again?_ Smiling up at the love of my life, I bite down on my own bottom lip and try to hold on until she is ready. "Oh God." She cries.

"Baby, I-"

"Together, Eliza." I can feel her arousal mixing with my own and it's the hottest feeling in the world. "Y-You ready?"

"God, yes." Our bodies taking over, we rock and writhe against each other, and Jesus…it's like nothing I've ever experienced in my life. Her nails digging into my chest, Arizona reached her second orgasm in minutes, and mine follows immediately.

My body spent, I melt into the ground beneath me and pull Arizona down flush against me. "Wow." I breathe out. I, uh…"

"Yeah." She smiles as she leans in to kiss me. "That was amazing."

* * *

An hour later, we find ourselves headed back to our hotel room, hands tangled together. My heart has been beating a little faster since we left our little spot, and I know that it's for two reasons. One, because Arizona continues to rock my world every day, and two, because I know she is going to ask about my past again soon. I mean, I'm not ashamed of my past, well…I kinda am, but I'm more concerned about how she will see me once she knows what I went through a few years ago.

She doesn't seem like a judgemental person, but everyone isn't until they are. Until something affects them, or disgusts them, or worries them. Then the world becomes judgemental. I've had enough judgment thrown my way since my life took a turn for the worst, but now I'm feeling on top of the world, and I just hope she understands. I just hope she doesn't run. The hotel lights in sight, I shrug my jacket around me a little tighter and wrap an arm around my girlfriend's waist. Pulling her in close, I press a kiss below her ear and continue on our journey back. "Hey, um…do you feel like maybe a bottle of wine when we get back to our room?"

"Sure. Sounds perfect." She smiles, totally oblivious to the inner turmoil I'm facing right now. "Maybe a hot bath, too?"

"Yeah, you enjoy a bath and I'll get us packed up for tomorrow." I give her a smile.

"Um…I was thinking of you _being_ in the water with me." She furrows her brow. "What's the rush to get packed?" _Oh, I don't know. You'll run when you find out._

"N-No rush." I give her my best fake smile but she sees right through it.

"What's going on, Eliza?" Her facial expression changes to one of worry.

"Nothing, I just…I've been thinking about earlier…"

"What about earlier?" She furrows her brow.

"When you asked me to tell you something." I drop my gaze, embarrassment hitting me like a freight train.

"Oh, you mean when you said you didn't have anything in your past that was worth telling?" Her voice laced with concern, I try my best to reassure her.

"Y-Yeah." Stopping us both, I turn to face her and I can see the dread in those blue eyes. "I just…can we wait until we are inside?"

"I-I guess so." She shrugs, a little unsure of the situation.

Reaching the entrance to our hotel, I pull the door open and wait for Arizona to pass by. Taking a few deep breaths I head towards the elevator and hit the call button. The key card in hand, I want this trip up to our floor to take as long as possible. I don't know how she is going to react, and even though I know she isn't likely to be all that bothered, it still worries me. The outcome of this conversation could go one of two ways, and I hope and pray to anyone that may be listening that it goes my way.

Stepping off of the elevator, I can see the tension in my girlfriend's shoulders. She must be going out of her mind right now, but I am too. Sliding the card against the door, we are granted access and Arizona is the first to enter the room. "Eliza, what's going on?"

"Why do you look so worried?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I asked you earlier and you told me you didn't have anything to say. Now all of sudden you seem really nervous and anxious around me and it doesn't look good from where I'm standing. I mean, what? Do you have a wife and kids in another state or something?" She scoffs.

"No." I smile as I place my cell and key card down on a nearby table. "That's not it."

"Then what?" She raises her voice a little and it kinda startles me. "Sorry, I just…you've gotten me a little worried."

"Maybe we should open a bottle of wine?" I suggest.

"You're stalling." She sighs. "Am I going to need a glass of wine while I hear what you have to say?"

"I don't know," I answer truthfully. "I don't know how well it will be received. I just, I need you to know that I'm not that person anymore, and you have no need to worry about me."

"Oh God." She places her head in her hands. "What is it, Eliza? Please, you just need to come out and say it."

"Okay, um…" I take a few breaths. "A few years ago, I uh…I-"

I swear her eyes are burning a hole right through me right now. This is going to turn out to be nothing to worry about, but still…I'm terrified. "The, umm…I mean, just before I came to Grey Sloan, or maybe like eighteen months ago, I kinda um…"

"Oh for the love of God." She throws her hands up and flops down on the edge of the bed. "Please, Eliza. Just say it."

"I-had-a-gambling-addiction." Rushing out my words, my girlfriend simply stares at me. She's giving me nothing whatsoever right now, but she is still in the room.

 _That is a good sign, right?_

* * *

 **Hit review you bunch of lovely people. I love your thoughts and opinions. Three updates today…go me! Marathon sessions ;)**


	42. Chapter 42

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

 _Okay, wait… What?_ My girlfriend had a gambling problem? Well, I'm not gonna lie, I totally didn't see that coming. I mean, she doesn't seem like the type to have an addictive personality, but I guess I was wrong. Honestly, right now, I don't know how I feel about this. I think maybe I'm more hurt that she is only just telling me. It's not that I expected her to tell me from the get go, but way before now, yes. I'm not entirely sure I even know what a gambling addiction entails. I mean, I like to throw some money down with the guys at the hospital, but that's about all, really. I don't go out of my way to place bets. Not on sports or anything of the sort.

What actually qualifies as a gambling addiction, anyway? Is there some sort of checklist that identifies whether you are an addict, or? I'm totally lost right now.

"Arizona, say something." She hasn't taken her eyes off of me since she told me. I can feel them all over me. "Please?"

"How bad was it?" I ask.

"Depends on what you mean by 'how bad'?" She counters.

"Well, um…" Running my hands through my hair, I can feel a major headache coming on. "People like to bet, right? So…did you bet often, or a little more than would be considered average? I don't know…" I trail off. "I mean, it doesn't matter, either way, I'm just trying to understand."

"It doesn't matter?" Her eyebrow raises and I know that _that_ was the reassurance she was looking for.

"Of course it doesn't." I shake my head. "Why would it?"

"I don't know. I just didn't know how you would take it." She shrugs.

"M-Maybe you should open that wine after all." I nod. "I don't care, honestly, I'm just trying to take this in."

"I get that." She pulls the wine from the counter and two glasses. Kicking off her shoes she moves around to the other side of the bed and settled down beside me. "Come here."

Joining her on the bed, she pours our wine and hands me a glass. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It honestly didn't come into my mind. You only reminded me today when you asked."

"Sorry." I give her a sad smile. "Have I brought it all back to you? I'm sorry if I have."

"No. It's okay, Arizona." She places a reassuring hand on my wrist and I feel a little more relaxed. "I just wasn't sure how you would react."

"I'm not sure how to react if I'm totally honest. I just, I wasn't expecting this." I give her a sad smile and she returns one of her own.

"Do you want the whole truth? Honestly?"

"I'd appreciate it, but you don't have to give it to me if you don't feel comfortable," I state.

"Lou? You remember, my ex?"

"I do." I nod. _Ugh! I knew she would be in the picture somewhere._

"We didn't split up because of my job." She drops her gaze and I'm a little hurt that she lied to me. _This isn't about me, though._ I get that she was embarrassed, but I don't do secrets and lies. I really don't. "She, um...she left when I hit rock bottom."

"Okay?" I wait for Eliza to elaborate a little more.

"We _were_ in love. It was awesome…most of the time." She shakes her head. "I messed up, big time."

"How so?" I ask.

"I lost _everything,_ Arizona. Everything!" _Oh god…so it was bad._

"Did she play a part in it at all?"

"No." She defends her ex and it makes me feel a little nauseous. "No, she only found out when everything came crashing down."

"Before we go any further… I know this may sound selfish, but, do I need to worry about her showing up in your life?" It's a genuine question and a genuine concern.

"I don't think so." She sighs.

"You don't think so?" I scoff. "So that means it's perfectly possible?"

"Well yeah, but she won't come back. I tried to get her back and she had moved on. You _really_ don't have anything to worry about."

"You said you hit rock-bottom?" Downing my wine in one, I motion for a refill while she fills me in on her past.

"Yeah. You know what rock-bottom feels like, I know that."

"How bad, Eliza?" I need to know how bad her addiction was before we go any further. I love her, but I need to know the signs. I need to know what to look out for. If we are in this for the long haul, which I believe we are, I need to know what gets her going where gambling is concerned.

"Bad." She nods. "I lost my home. My friends. My life."

"Wow." My eyes widen. "How?"

"A bet went wrong. It cost me my home. Lou wasn't prepared to stick around when she found out about it."

"How long did it go on for?" I ask, genuinely intrigued.

"About five years. It wasn't so bad at first. It was just a little poker. I won…big, and so I got the taste for it. Then I started to gamble on anything I could. Sport. Whatever I could find to throw money on."

"How did you lose your home?" I sigh, running my fingers through my hair.

"I bet big one night. $400,000." Her embarrassment is clear but I can't hold back my complete disbelief.

"Holy shit, Eliza!" My eyes widen. "$400,000, Jesus!"

"I know. You don't need to make me feel any worse than I already do. I've beaten myself up for it for a long time." She laughs. "Really, I have."

"I'm sorry." She takes my hand in her own. "I just don't understand how you can put that much money on something that is _never_ guaranteed."

"I struggle to understand it now myself, but back then, it didn't matter." She's honest, and I appreciate that. "I mean, all you see is the money at the end of it. Most of the time it went my way, but then it started to go horribly wrong and I couldn't stop. It _is_ an addiction, Arizona."

"I know." I smile. "I understand that."

"I don't gamble anymore. At all." She states.

"Do you have triggers, or?" Questioning her, I feel awful.

"No, not really. It just happened." She downs her own glass of wine and refills. "I mean, when it was happening, it was like this rush. You know, it was literally hitting the jackpot. Then it went wrong and I lost every time. I couldn't stop, though. I just.. I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"Okay." I nod. "Are you seeing anyone for it?"

"No. I haven't been for about six months."

"Because?" I quiz.

"Because I'm in a good place right now. I'm where I need to be, doing what I need to do. I'm happy, and I accept my past. I also accept what my future could potentially be and I'm not prepared to risk losing it for money that I don't need."

"That's good." I smile.

"I just want you to know that you can trust me, Arizona."

"Um, I _do_ trust you."

"I know, but I mean…you aren't doing to come home one night and I've pawned your things." She laughs. _I'm glad she finds it funny because I don't._ "Just please trust me."

"I don't trust you any less than I did before." _I would never expect her to do any of the above._ "All that I ask is that you talk to me if you are struggling. With _anything._ "

"I would." She smiles. "I feel more comfortable around you than anyone else."

"I'd hope so." I nod. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Thank you for not running." She breathes a sigh of relief and I pull her in close. "Really, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Eliza." I run my fingers through her hair and she relaxes into my touch. "Just please know that I'm here if you ever need anyone. I want to be that _somebody_ for you."

"I love you." She sighs.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Waking to the rain pelting the windows, I feel a little more tired that I'd hoped to be. Yes, I've laid awake most of the night, but that is just my own minds way of dealing with this new information I received. It's not an issue, I don't think, but I'm feeling a little wary of the future. Not _our_ future. Eliza's future. I mean, is she truly over the gambling? The thought of her ever going back to it and hiding it from me truly makes my heart ache. I'd never want her to think that she couldn't come to me, but I'd also hope it would never happen again. The problem is, it _is_ an addiction. It is serious. It did happen. So the likelihood is, that it could happen again…any day.

I trust Eliza. I trust her with my life. I just need to be given all of the relevant information. Maybe it's the protective side of me coming out, I don't know. But I need to know where she used to gamble, who she used to gamble with, what the signs are. I just need to know more. I've gone over it in my head repeatedly, and maybe it isn't my business. If it wasn't my business, though, she wouldn't have told me. That is how I see it.

Slipping out of bed, I head off into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Waiting for the room to steam up, I give it a few minutes until it hits the right temperature, slide my robe off, and step under the water. It feels good. It soothes the aches from the previous day's activities, and it relaxes me a little.

My mind takes me back to the months after the plane crash, I remember that feeling of needing something in my life. My choice of 'need' became alcohol. Even though I could have quite happily drunk myself to death some days, I somehow managed to keep control. I somehow managed to recognize the point where my drinking became too much, and so…I stopped. I stopped before it got to the point of unconsciousness. I stopped before Callie could come home to find me out cold on the floor. I just…stopped.

I know addiction isn't as simple as just stopping. If it were, we wouldn't have addictions. Whether it's smoking, drinking, drugs, or gambling, they all have the same effect. They all ruin lives in some way. Knowing that Eliza lost everything does worry me to an extent. It worries me because it tells me that she didn't know when to stop. She didn't know when enough was enough.

The one thing I'm taking from all of this right now, though, is the fact that she _did_ eventually recognize what was happening, and honestly, I'm proud of her for getting help. I'm proud of her for picking herself up and fixing her life. Gambler or not, she's my girlfriend, I love her, and she has the most amazing personality to match. That doesn't come from just anywhere. You can't just make a personality like that appear. That's always been there. _She_ has always been there. _I_ will always be there. I just hope she knows that.

Shutting the water off, I step out of the shower and wrap myself up and a huge fluffy towel. It comforts me a little, and right now I just need a minute alone. I need to just be with my own thoughts. My biggest concern right now is how to deal with this should it ever happen again. The other worry that has settled in the back of my mind is the word _addiction._ With one addiction, another usually follows it. She doesn't seem to be a heavy drinker, so that's something I don't feel I have to worry about. We may have a glass of wine or two a few nights a week, but that is where it ends. Maybe today we can discuss it a little more. I don't know.

Opening the bathroom door, I glance up to find Eliza sitting on the edge of the bed. Her gorgeous smile making me feel warm and relaxed inside, I give her one of my own and move towards her. "Hey." Placing a soft kiss below her ear, I move around the room grabbing what I need for the day.

"You okay?" She asks.

"I am." Giving her a slight nod, I make a fresh pot of coffee and lean back against the dresser. "Are you?"

"Yeah." She yawns. "Not really wanting to leave this place, though. Back to the busy city."

"Yeah. It's been pretty peaceful this weekend." I smile. "We should do it again when we get the chance."

"Yeah, I can definitely work with that." She stands and closes the distance between us. Wrapping her arms around my waist, she places her chin on my shoulder and sighs. "We're okay, right?"

"Of course we are." I pull back and meet her gaze. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh, come on." She laughs. "Three times I woke in the night, and every time, I found you deep in thought. I didn't bother joining you because I know you are dealing with what you've recently learned. I know you are trying to make sense of it, so I didn't interrupt you. I wanted to. I wanted to take you in my arms and promise you that everything is okay, but that's not what you need."

"No, it's not." I agree. "We _are_ okay, though. I promise you."

"Anything you want to know, just ask. Okay?" She raises an eyebrow and I give her a nod.

"There are some things I wanted to ask, but maybe we can save them for the journey home?" I suggest.

"That sounds okay to me." She smiles as she places a soft kiss on my lips. "I don't want to have any secrets, Arizona. I just, we've been in such a good place most of the time, that it hadn't even crossed my mind. That is all because of you. You make me forget the mess I became. You make me forget that I lost everything. You just make me the person I always should have been."

 _I know Eliza is strong and she is confident. I know that she doesn't like people to see her as weak. But…we all have a weakness, right? We all have something that can make us crumble at any moment. My job is to be here and help her through anything she may face in the future. My job is to love her, care for her, and above all else…simply be there._

* * *

 **Hit review, guys! I'm hoping to have another chapter out today.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Our bags in the trunk, we both climb into my car and begin the long journey back to Seattle. It's been an awesome weekend, and I'm a little pissed that it's over. Having Arizona all to myself has been just what I needed, and although I sense a little uncertainty from our discussion last night, I know we are strong enough to deal with it together. I know that we have the ability to talk things out whenever we need to, and I know that no matter what, she wouldn't just abandon me because of her own fears. She's not that kind of person. She's sweet and trusting. She is understanding and always willing to listen. I know that better than anyone of late. I do feel a little bad for not telling her about my addiction before yesterday, but it's true…she really has taken my mind completely off of it. I know it doesn't make it right, but still…I hope that she will forgive me for not explaining sooner.

"You okay?" I glance her way and find her aviators dropped over her beautiful blue eyes. "Did, um…did you want to talk? It's not like we don't have the time."

"If you want to, yes." She turns to face me. "In your own time, okay?"

"I'm good to go right now if you are." I shrug. "I'm over the embarrassment and disgust I had for myself, Arizona. I'm not that person anymore."

"I know, and I love that about you." She smiles.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner, I really am." Giving her a look of honesty, she knows I'm being truthful with her. She knows that I messed up both in the past and by not telling her.

"Honestly, you could have never told me and I wouldn't have had a clue that you had an addiction." She states. "I mean, you seem to be pretty grounded and determined about what you want. Sure, that doesn't mean anything, but I just never seen you as having an addictive personality."

"That's how people hide it so well, Arizona." I'm not going to lie to her. She should know that I could be secretive when I had to be. "That's how my Mom never suspected anything. Addicts have a very good way of acting cool and as though nothing is wrong. That's how I got away with it for so long, I guess."

"Did you ever lie to get what you needed?" She asks.

"I did, yeah." I'm not proud of it, but it's true. "It wasn't long before I lost everything. I called my mom. Told her my car was finished."

"But it wasn't?" My girlfriend gives me a knowing look.

"No." I shake my head. "I'd lost my car way before then. I just didn't tell her. It wasn't so bad because the hospital I was based at was a five-minute walk away. I didn't need a car. Mom didn't know that, though." I shrug. "So I called her. Asked her to loan me some cash."

"And she did." Arizona states.

"Of course, she did. My mom would give me the world if she could. $15,000 just like that. No questions asked." I feel awful for the way I behaved, but in that moment I didn't care. I just needed the cash. It was just a constant desperate need.

"I don't think I could lie to my mom." She sighs. "I couldn't live with knowing I'd done that to her." She glances at me and notices the immediate sadness from her words. "I'm sorry, that wasn't aimed at you."

"It's okay." I give her a half smile. "It could have been anyone and I'd have still lied. I lied to Lou for a long time."

"Right." She wipes her palms down her thighs and releases a heavy breath. "Lou."

"Arizona, you don't have to worry about her. I promise."

"Mm, but I originally thought she had left for other reasons. What if she found out you were recovered? What if she decides to contact you one day?"

"I have nothing to say to her, Arizona. I have no reason to be in contact with her." I try to reassure my girlfriend, but it looks like it's going to be slow progress. Pulling over at the side of the road, I cut the engine and turn to face Arizona. I know she is worried, she is only human. "Baby, you have to believe that _we_ are strong. _We_ are meant to be together. I don't care about anyone else or what they do. I'm only concerned about you."

Taking my hand in her own, she places a light kiss against my knuckles and gives me a dimpled smile. "I don't want _this_ to be all we talk about."

"I know." I nod.

"Just...help me out with how this works, please? Like, who did you gamble with? Where was your favorite casino or whatever? I need to know so I can make sure you don't go back there."

"Arizona, you don't need to protect me. Just being with you and you loving me is all the protection I need. You get that, right?"

"I do, but it would make me feel better." She smiles.

"Okay." I nod. "Maybe we could get back on the road, and we will find a diner at some point and take a break, yeah?"

"Sounds perfect to me." She agrees.

I know she is struggling, and I know she is trying to figure all of this out in her head, but I'm good. I've never felt _this_ good. I don't need the dollar signs and the casino nights. I just need her. _Only_ her.

* * *

"Sofia was right." I smile. The mention of her daughter's name causes my girlfriend's eyes to light up.

"About what?"

"You _do_ love bacon." I smile. "She informed me when we had breakfast together."

"Oh, she did?" Arizona raises an eyebrow. "I'm happy that she remembers."

"Of course, she remembers. Why wouldn't she?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we've spent one night together since she left for New York." She scoffs. Taking a bite from her pancakes and mountain of bacon, I settle back in my seat and sip on my coffee.

Reaching my hand across the table, I take hers in my own and give her a sad smile. "She will be back home before to know it."

"I know." She sighs. "I still hate that she isn't with me now."

"It's what? Five weeks, give or take." I ask. "That isn't very long at all, Arizona."

"It's long enough." Her tone a little more abrupt that I expect, she drops her fork onto her plate and sits back. "Sorry, I just…" Running her fingers through her hair, she closes her eyes and takes a breath. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I wave her apology off. "I get that you are hurting."

"But I shouldn't take it out on you." She sighs. "You are the only thing keeping me sane right now."

"Mm...I know that feeling." I smile. "If you have to take it out on me, that's fine. It's what I'm here for."

I can see that her mind is working overtime right now, so I allow us to fall into a comfortable silence. Only the sound of other diners around us, I sip on my coffee while my girlfriend angrily finishes off her stack of pancakes. _I wish I could take her pain away._ I know I can't, but it really isn't all that long until Sofia is home. Five weeks. I mean, I feel like I need a whole lifetime to understand how to look after a child and their every need, but five weeks is all I have. That is okay, though, because I know that this isn't about me and my inability to be confident about being responsible for a child. This is about Arizona and what I know will make her the happiest she could ever possibly be. It's about her, and that is all that matters.

"There was a group of us." I lower my tone and watch as my girlfriend's eyes slowly find mine. "When we bet…there was a group of us."

She doesn't say anything. She simply listens to me and my pathetic past. I'd like to think that she isn't judging me, but right now, I'm not so sure. Her facial features haven't softened at all since we spoke about Sofia, but she wanted to know this stuff. So I'll tell her.

"John. He was the guy who got me into the gambling. I mean, he didn't get me into it…I did that all by myself, but he was the encourager, shall we say."

"How did you meet him?" She asks, her gaze dropping back to her mauled plate of food.

"At a casino," I state. "He said I had _something_ about me. He said I could read the game."

"Okay…" She trails off.

"We got friendly, and he introduced me to a group of people he often took to the casinos. I mean, I was intrigued, but these people seriously knew what they were doing. The parties they'd have after they'd won big? Wow!"

"Parties?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah." I suspect I may have said too much, and now I find myself wanting to backtrack. "They were good." Dropping my gaze, I can feel her eyes trained hard on me.

"Did you, um…"

Unsure of what she is trying to ask, I figure it's best to get this over and done with as soon as possible. "Did I what?"

"Were you ever involved with any of them?" Her eyes narrowing, I know she is looking for any signs that I'm lying. I get that. Technically, I have lied to her.

"The men? Ugh, no." I shake my head. "There was one woman, Cheryl, she tried it on a few times, usually when she had drunk too much, but no…I was in a relationship, Arizona. I may have been an addict, but I was no cheat."

 _Shit!_ Those words coming from my mouth, I instantly regret them. I can see a flicker of hurt in her eyes at the venom from my words, and I quickly try to fix it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay." She gives me a slight nod. "I know that it wasn't a dig at me."

"The parties were good, really good. But they became a little too much, and things started to happen which I wanted no involvement in, so I tried to distance myself."

"What things?"

"Well, in the beginning, it was just a party. That's all. I mean, liquor and nothing else." Clearing my throat, I shake my head at just how disgusting my past was. I'm over it, but saying these words out loud brings a little of that disgust back. "Once they'd gotten to know me. Once they knew I was one of them, _other_ things came into play."

I can see the uncertainty in Arizona's eyes, and it makes me feel awful. She knows what's about to come, but I know I have to say it out loud to know that she is on the same page as me. "First they would swap and share with each other. You know, his girlfriend with his best friend. His best friends wife with someone else's brother or whatever. It wasn't my thing, but I just paid no attention to it. Each to their own, right?"

She gives me a slight nod of the head and I don't know if it's in agreement or her simply acknowledging that she is listening to me. "I was a little drunk one night. I'd just won big." I sigh. "We were at a different house, and I didn't really know my way around the place. I'd gone to find the bathroom and opened the wrong door." My voice shaky, I can remember it like it was yesterday. "I found John, with someone else's wife."

"But you said that was the norm for them?" Arizona furrows her brow. "So…"

"Yeah, it was… for them. What I didn't expect to see, though, was him taking a line of cocaine off of her body-"

"Okay, stop!" She holds up her hands. "I can't listen to any more of this." Throwing down some cash, she slips out of our booth and stands. "You finished here?"

"Um, yeah." I glance around the table at our half eaten lunch. "Are you?" I furrow my brow.

"I can't eat that now." She shakes her head.

"You're disgusted, aren't you?" I sigh and internally chastise myself for even giving so much away. _She didn't need to know any of that._

"Yes, quite frankly…I am." Shoving her hands in her back pockets, she heads out of the diner. _Oh great!_ Following after her, we fall into step and head to the car. Stopping dead at the passenger side, my girlfriend turns and leans back against the cool metal exterior.

Her sunglasses hiding all of her emotions, I wait for her to give me something, anything.

Nothing.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" My heart heavy, someone had to say it. Honestly, I don't feel like we are ever going to work right now.

"What isn't?" She removes her glasses and gives me a look of confusion.

"This. Us." I throw my hands up. "I know you are disgusted with me. I know you probably hate me. I don't blame you. I hated myself for a long time. But you were the one good thing to happen to me in as long as I can remember. I don't know what you want me to do to make this better, I really don't."

"Eliza, calm down." She sighs. "I'm not disgusted in _you._ I'm disgusted at what people get up to behind closed doors. And as for hating you? I could never hate you."

"You can't even look at me." I scoff. "How are we ever supposed to get past this if you can't even bare to look at me?" Turning to face me, she takes my face in her hands and runs her thumb along my bottom lip.

"Eliza, all I want to do is look at you." She smiles. "I love you, and really… that is all that matters, right?"

"Right." I lean into her touch and relax a little.

"Your past is kinda hard to take, yes. But I love you regardless of your past. I'll always love you." Placing a soft kiss on my lips, she pulls back to find tears falling down my face. "Hey, don't cry."

"I'm sorry." I give her a sad smile. "I just feel like I'm constantly messing things up. In my life. At work. Between us. You know, just…everything is a mess."

"But we're not." She states. "We aren't a mess."

"Aren't we?" My brow furrowed, she shakes her head and takes my hands in her own.

"No, no mess here." She laughs. "Now… we are going to get in the car, turn that radio up super high, and just relax. Okay?"

"Okay."

"While I promise to always be there for you, I don't wish to know any more of whatever it is you used to get up to. If you ever need to talk about it, that's fine. Just… a little less detail may be best for the both of us." A kiss placed below my ear, Arizona climbs into the car and settles back in her seat.

Stood frozen in my spot, I can't help but wonder if I will ever truly be happy in my life. I have to stop messing things up. I have to let go. I have to.

The window down, Arizona rests her arms on the door and pops her head out. "You coming, beautiful?"

A smile appearing on my face, I drop my own sunglasses over my eyes and round the back of my car. "Always."

 _Always._

* * *

 **Hit review, guys! You know how much I love your thoughts and opinions.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Guest - I'm sorry that you aren't feeling this fic right now. Unfortunately, I can't please everyone, although I do try to. Hopefully, you'll stick it out. :)**

 **Guest - I'm unable to update it any more than I already do. Most days I provide multiple updates, so I can't really do any more than that. Thanks for being so dedicated, though, that you need more.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

 ** _I'll be home late tonight. A x_**

Throwing my cell down on my office desk, I begin working through the mound of paperwork that has appeared whilst we have been away. It may have only been the weekend, but I didn't return work until the following Wednesday and now I'm beginning to remember why I try to avoid taking time off from work. Sometimes the shit storm you face on your return isn't worth all the vacations in the world. Sounds ungrateful, I know, but it's just how it is. It's kinda like some sort of punishment for enjoying yourself too much.

 ** _Oh, I'll just see you when you get home. E x_**

 ** _Sure. Catch you tonight. A x_**

Eliza returned to work three days before me, and honestly, I feel like we haven't spent any time together lately. Maybe I've gotten used to having her around me all of the time, I don't know. I miss her holding me, and I miss her infectious smile. Yeah, I'm needy…so what? I know that soon we will have a day or so to ourselves, but right now, I'm so tired that I just want to go home, shower, and sleep. It's become a routine of mine over the past few days. Eliza is tired, too. I know she is. The weekend away we had really taken it out of the both of us. I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be the other way round, but hey…it is what it is. Our shifts have been opposite for the past four days, and I swear someone is messing with my life. Sometimes that's how it feels.

Checking the time, I find that it has already gone six in the evening. My eyes recognize this, and they burn as I stare at the papers full of words and figures in front of me. I just want to be at home, with my girlfriend, doing not very much at all. Even dinner together would be nice right now. _I could so do dinner right now._ I haven't eaten since around midday, and although I have a granola bar on my desk, it doesn't look very appealing at all. I need food. Real food. I also need conversation. A conversation that isn't with a child or a parent. A conversation that is with Eliza. Hitting my message tab, I decide to give into my need for food and send off a quick message.

 ** _You eaten yet? A x_**

 ** _No. I was waiting for you but that's a no go. E x_**

 ** _I'm sorry. A x_**

 ** _It's okay. You have to work, I know. E x_**

Grabbing a few files that need the most attention, I shrug off my lab coat and drape it over the back of my chair. I need some human contact and I need it now. Nothing is too important that it can't be done tomorrow. I'll take some files with the hope that I'll work from home, but really…I don't plan on it. _Mm, Chinese._ Knowing exactly what I plan on ordering, I throw my cell into my purse and grab my car keys. Flicking off the lights, I leave my office and lock up for the night. I'm working the night shift tomorrow, but that gives me the entire morning with my girlfriend. I know where I need to be right now, and that is at home…with her.

* * *

Chinese in hand, I make my way up the porch and decide against letting myself in. Where is the fun in that? Knocking lightly, I stand and wait. The aroma surrounding me is making me want to rip open the packaging right now but I'll control myself. Finding no sign of movement inside, I knock a little louder and shift impatiently from left to right. _Come on, Eliza._ The porch light flickering on, I breathe a sigh of relief.

The door swinging open, Eliza furrows her brow and stares. "Um, hi?"

"Wow, that's some welcome." I give her a confused look.

"S-Sorry." She steps to the side and I head on in. "I just wasn't expecting you."

Hearing music flowing through the house and coming from upstairs, I turn to face her. Placing the takeout on the coffee table, I shrug off my jacket and throw it over the back of the couch. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." She nods. "How come you are home early?"

"Decided to surprise you." I shrug. "Although, I'm not really getting the impression that it was a good idea right now."

"N-No, it was a good idea." She nods. "Just let me go and finish off upstairs."

"Finish what off?" I ask as I begin laying out the containers of Chinese.

"I was going to take a bath." She shrugs and heads upstairs.

Okay so why the sullen mood around this place? Why doesn't Eliza seem happy to see me? I'm at a loss right now. Maybe she wanted the evening to herself, I don't know. I figured she'd had enough of those lately, though, hence the surprise. Hearing footsteps approach, I glance over my shoulder and find her coming up behind me. Taking a seat opposite me, I've no idea what is going on. "Um, are you okay?" I ask. A little hurt by the distance she has just put between us.

"Yeah. How was work?" She settles back in her seat and stares at me.

"Never mind work." I shake my head. "You don't seem very happy."

"I am."

"Um, no…you're not." I scoff. "You haven't cracked a smile yet. I was kinda hoping for a smirk at least."

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting you home." She sits up in her seat and glances over the food I've laid out on the coffee table. "Chinese?"

"Yeah." I furrow my brow. "Thought it may have been a good idea. Seems all of my ideas are dud tonight, huh?"

"It was a good idea." She smiles. _Okay, what the hell is wrong with her?_

"Sure." I give a small smile in return. "Maybe when you've eaten, you can tell me what's wrong." Standing, I move into the kitchen and grab a couple of bottles of water. Returning to my seat, I start to work my way through the feast I've just returned home with. I swear to god, if anyone tried to take this away from me right now, I'd probably rip their arm off. Starved is an understatement.

I can see that Eliza is thinking hard, so I'll leave her to her thoughts and wait for her to speak up. She clearly doesn't want to get into whatever the problem is, so we will share dinner, and maybe then she will feel a little more relaxed. Taking the biggest possible portion of noodles into my mouth, I watch her as she quietly and slowly works her way through the cartons in the table. Her eyes closing, I know she is about to speak up, so I try my best to finish the mouthful of food I have going on right now.

"You don't want to be around me." She states, barely above a whisper.

"Huh?" My brow furrowing, I face her full on and she gives me a shrug of the shoulders.

"I get it."

"G-Get what?" I'm totally confused right now.

"You not wanting to be around me." She throws me a sad smile and I'm totally lost for words right now. "The extra work, coming home late…you know? Avoiding me."

"What? No." My heart hitting the pit of my stomach, I didn't realize Eliza felt this way. "It's been crazy at work, and I'm so sorry if you thought I was avoiding you."

"I've missed being around you so much, and it just hurt. You know, the thought that you couldn't be in my company."

"I came home because I decided that I didn't want to spend another night simply sleeping. I wanted to spend some time with you. Cuddle with you. Have dinner with you. I-I didn't realize, I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on at the hospital."

"I know. I wouldn't usually be worried, but with everything that's happened lately, I figured you'd given up on me. On us."

My heart breaking at Eliza's words, I place my food down and come to kneel at her feet. Taking her face in my hands, I give her a smile before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Don't ever _ever_ think that I've given up on you. Or us. I'm so sorry that you felt this way, Eliza. I really am. I promise to spend more time at home. I promise to spend more time with _you._ "

"Arizona, you don't have to do that." She shakes her head a little.

"Yes, I do. I do, because my girlfriend is unhappy, and I refuse to allow her to be that way." Running my thumb along her cheek, she closes her eyes and leans into my touch. "I don't want you to be unhappy, ever."

"Arizona, it's okay."

"It's not." My voice breaks. "None of this is okay if you are feeling like I don't want to be around you."

"I just-"

"Just nothing." I smile as I capture her lips once again. "I would love nothing more than to be here with you every minute of every day. I know that's not possible, but I can try my hardest to be here. Be with you."

Pulling back, she gives me a sad smile and shakes her head. "No."

"What do you mean… no?"

"So long as I know that everything is okay between us, then that's fine." She stands and straightens herself out. A single tear gathered at her jawline, she wipes it away and pulls me to my feet. "You have work to do, Arizona, and so do I. It's been one hell of a week, and I understand that. Please don't feel bad. I was just having a little moment of insecurity."

"I love you, Eliza." Gripping onto her hips, my lips brush against her own. "So much."

"I know." She whispers. Her breath tickling my skin before she takes my bottom lip between her teeth. My nerves igniting throughout my body, I want her. I want all of her.

Backing her body towards the staircase, her fingers tangle in my hair and she pulls me in impossibly close. "I've missed you so much." She whispers as her lips are attach to my neck. Sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh, my heart rate speeds and a flood of wetness gathers between my legs. "I just want you, Arizona."

"You have me." I whimper as she sucks at my flesh a little harder. "Always." My mind in overdrive, I guide her body up the stairs, hitting the walls as we go. Reaching our bedroom, I force her body against the door and unbutton her shirt. I need something now. Her bare skin becoming visible with each button that pops, I'm met with the most beautiful sight. Her shirt falling from strong tanned shoulders, my mouth works it's way down her chest until it reaches her lace covered breasts. "You are incredibly beautiful." I smile against her skin. Unclasping her bra, it slips from her shoulders and I find myself staring in complete delight.

Goosebumps following my every touch, my every kiss, she begins working the buttons of my own blouse and desperately pulls it from my body. Our skin flush together, she places light kisses along my shoulder before biting down gently. "Mm.. That feels good." My own center throbbing, I fumble behind her back and force the bedroom door open. My fingers tugging at her jeans, I pop the button and drag them down her thighs. Stepping out of them, she gives me a sultry smirk before pulling me in closer and cupping my soaked center. "Pants off, beautiful." She breathes against my lips. Her fingers working at the button, they loosen and fall from my hips.

Guiding us both back towards the bed I feel her knees connect and we fall down. My body flush with hers, she pulls out of our kiss and simply stares at me. Her hands placed softly either side of my face, her amazing green eyes stare deep into my soul. "Arizona, you make me feel so much." Her thumb running across my bottom lip, she gives me one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen. "And I don't want to ever feel any different."

My lips crashing into Eliza's, moans and gasps fill the air. Our lace covered centers grind against each other and in this moment, I've never felt so much love. I've never felt so dedicated to another human being. Eliza may have had a troublesome past, but we are stronger than any addiction. Any plane crash. Anything. We are made for each other, and that is only confirmed by the intense feelings coursing through my body right now. I've never felt the desperate need to have someone like I do with Eliza. I've never felt the desperate need to hold someone, to touch someone, to just be…until I met her. I've said many times that she has given me my old life back, but I'm not entirely sure that it true. What she has done, in my opinion, is shown me who I truly am. Who I'm truly supposed to be. That is something I refuse to give up. That is something that we will _always_ share.

Sliding down her body, my lips trail light kisses along her skin, and as I reach where I need to be, my fingers curl in the waistband of her panties. Slipping them down her thighs, her hips arch up…desperate for some sort of contact. As much as I love to tease, and as much as I love her to beg, right now isn't the time for that. I want to make her feel loved. I want her to know that she _is_ loved. It's all that matters.

Settling between her legs, I press soft kisses to the inside of her thighs. Her arousal more than evident, I smile as I run a single finger through her soaked folds. She really is beautiful. Like nothing I've ever witnessed before. "A-Arizona." She whimpers as I apply a little pressure against her clit. "I need you."

"I know, baby." Gripping her strong thighs, I bring my mouth a little closer to Eliza's center. The heat radiating is enough to make me take her right this minute, but I want to make her feel good. I don't want to rush anything. It's been a few days, and I know she is worried about us. Really, though, there is nothing to worry about. Nothing whatsoever.

Her hips arching again, I run my tongue down the path my finger has just taken and lap up her juices. "God, yes." She hisses and grips onto the back of my head, her fingers tangling in my hair. Moving up her body a little, my stomach is coated with her arousal as I take a nipple between my teeth. Everything about her feels good. She is mine, and I want her to know that. Her nails scratching up and down my back, she pulls me up to meet her gaze and grips onto my shoulders. "Please, Arizona?"

Giving her a genuine smile I slip my hand between our bodies and run my fingers through her soaked core. "You are so wet for me," I smirk.

"O-Only you." Her breath catching in her throat, she digs her nails into my shoulder a little deeper and I slip two fingers deep inside of her. "Y-Yes." She gasps.

Working my fingers deeper, I can feel that intense emotion between us. That desperate need for each other. The fear that if one of us speaks, or breathes, this will all end and the world will crumble around us.

Her walls tightening, I curl my fingers and keep up my pace. I can feel her letting go. I can feel her fading into her own oblivion, and I want so much for her to go there. I want her to feel the pure love streaming through my entire body right now. Because it is, it is a pure, intense sense of love that I have right now. "Let go, Eliza."

One swipe of my thumb over her clit and she is gone. There is no scream, there is no begging. Eliza simply allows her body to take over and to feel everything she is experiencing right now. Her face nuzzled into my neck, she writhes and pants beneath me and unexpectedly bites down on my shoulder. It's a legitimate pain, but at the same time, it does everything to my body. The burning sensation I feel lasts longer than expected, but all that matters right now is the woman beneath me. All that matters is the woman who is accepting my love, my touch, my words. She just…she blows my mind.

 _She blows my mind in every way possible, and I know right now, in this moment, that someday…I don't know when…I'm going to marry her. I'm going to marry Eliza Minnick if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

 **Show me some love, guys! That review button is patiently waiting for you. ;)**


	45. Chapter 45

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

That was the most intense orgasm I've ever experienced in my life. I mean, the sex with Arizona is good. Amazing, even, but that wasn't sex. That was _anything_ but sex. I felt the love, the connection, the undivided attention. I just…I felt it all. Arizona is laying on top of me, and as usual, it's the greatest feeling in the world. My mind is reeling, and my body is spent. I truly believed that she was avoiding me earlier, but she has put my mind at ease. She is kinda awesome at doing that. She just…I don't know. She settles me. It's the only way I can describe it. When I am with her, she calms me. She calms me like nothing else in my life.

There is a comfortable silence between us right now, and in all honesty, I love it. I love how we don't have to use words to explain how we are feeling. Just _being_ is good enough for us. It's pretty awesome, really. I mean, I know we have that connection. It's undeniable. But we genuinely feel what the other is feeling. I'm feeling like an ass for how I reacted to her working a little more than usual, but she understands. That's the amazing thing about us. We just…understand each other. I should have known that she wasn't avoiding me, really. She is one of the most sought after doctors and honestly, I should be proud of that. I _am_ proud of that. My girlfriend is _the_ most amazing doctor, and I should be standing by her, no matter what. Instead, though, I'm sat at home being all needy and desperate. This is a journey we should be on together, and I'm determined to make it better for the both of us. Neither of us can change our past, and neither of us really want to. We both accepted that a long time ago. What we can do, though, is work with what we have. Be happy. Be kind. Be supportive to one another. Is that really too much to ask? I don't think so.

Her body settled above me, I run my fingers through her hair and she grumbles against my chest. It's a little after 9 pm, and she looks worn. She looks…fried. "You okay, beautiful?"

"Yeah." She smiles against my chest. "Just enjoying this moment."

"Wanna go again?" I lower my tone and smirk against her cheek.

"Honestly? No." She sighs. "I just want to lie with you like this."

"You okay?" I ask, a little worried.

"I'm perfect, Eliza." She glances up at me and my eyes find hers. "I just want to stay like this."

It's kind of adorable that Arizona isn't concerned about her own orgasm right now. I mean, I'd happily go again, and again, and again, but she doesn't want that. She seems quite content to just lie here for the foreseeable. I get that. I know she is tired, and I know she is worn. I don't take any offense from it. I won't lie, though, I'd love to have her writhing beneath me, but this? This is just as good right now. She is settled, she is relaxed, and she is calm. What more could I ask for? Honestly?

"Arizona?" Her eyes find mine once again and she glances up at me. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Her voice filled with sleep, I run my thumb over her cheek and her eyes close.

"Go to sleep, baby." My fingers stroking the soft skin of her face, I settle back and relax into my pillow. Reaching for the cover, I pull it up and over us. Arizona melting into my body, I've never felt so at peace in all of my life.

Whatever I've been through in the past, nothing can take this away from me. Nothing can ruin what we have. We are perfect. We are strong. We are one. It may sound a little corny, but we are. We truly are one.

I don't even plan on returning to my old ways. I have no reason to. Meeting Arizona was when I hit my true jackpot. No amount of money in the world could make me _this_ happy. No amount of fun and parties and celebrating could pull me from this bed. Never. This is how my life is supposed to be. This is where I should be. Who knows what the future holds.

 _The one thing I do know is that it holds Arizona._ Only Arizona.

* * *

Waking to find the sunlight hitting my face, I squint a little and try to turn away from it. Finding that I'm a little stuck, I glance down and find Arizona half resting on my body. I've never felt so much love radiating from another person before, and it kinda throws me a little. I'll always be forever grateful for meeting her, but it doesn't stop me from wondering how the hell I got her. I mean, Arizona could literally have the pick of anyone, but she chose me. I mean it when I say that we are made for each other, I just struggle when I have time to think to myself.

I'm known for putting on some big front at the hospital. I'm known for being the bitch. The one who tries to shake things up a little. The one who follows the rules. That _is_ me, to an extent, but it's not the true me. Not really. I'm generally a sensitive and understanding person. Problem is, with my past, I tend to avoid making friends. I try to steer away from anyone who may get a little too close. My reason? I'm not one hundred percent sure of people's intentions. I'm sure the guys at the hospital are great. They must be if they are Arizona's friends, but I've learned not to take people at face value over the years. So I simply avoid the contact, the confrontation. I don't need it, and quite frankly, I don't want it in my life. I've always maintained that I have a job to do at Grey Sloan, and that is the truth.

It's not that I don't want to make friends there, I really do, but I shouldn't. Firstly, I may not be there in six months time, and secondly, I find it very hard to trust anyone after I lost everything. I mean, why would I? I trusted John, and he turned out to be the bastard of the century. Arizona doesn't know the half of it, but she also doesn't _need_ to know about it. The less she knows, the better. I truly believe that.

She is sound asleep on me right now, but I need to touch her. I know we totally have skin on skin contact right now, but I need my hands to be on her. I need her to know that I love her. She showed that last night, and now I feel the desperate need to return the favor. It isn't an issue to Arizona, I get that. It doesn't mean I can control myself, though.

My mind taking me back to our road trip last weekend, I find myself struggling to get the lyrics of a certain song out of my head. Arizona looked so happy, almost like a teenager again. Her smile lit up the car and honestly, I could listen to her voice forever. That twang in her accent just done everything for me.

Running my fingertips up her naked back, I decide not to wake her. If I know anything about her, it's how a stroke of the back keeps her asleep a little longer. She doesn't have a shift until tonight, and little does she know, I do too. So, basically, we have the entire day together. I love that. How we can just relax for the day. If we want to spend our in our pajamas, we can. If we want to spend it naked, even better. Those lyrics drifting through my mind again, I can't help but hum along to them.

Not realizing what I'm doing, I find myself actually singing different lyrics, but by the same artist. Maybe they will be _our_ artist. I don't know. " _It's been raining since you left me, now I'm drowning in the flood, you see I've always been a fighter, but without you, I give up."_

Glancing down, Arizona hasn't moved from her spot. _"Now I can't sing a love song, like the way it's meant to be. Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore, but, baby, that's just me."_

Her body stirring against me, I silence myself and still my hand. I really don't want to wake her. Settling back down against me, I feel myself desperate to continue what I started. _"Well there ain't no luck in these loaded dice, but, baby, if you give me just one more try, we can pack up our old dreams and our own lives, we'll find a place where the sun still shines…"_

 _"And I will love you, baby, always. And I'll be there forever and a day, always._

 _I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine, 'til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme, and I know when I die, I'll be on your mind, and I'll love you… always."_

"Baby?" Arizona croaks out.

Stilling my hand, I glance down to find her staring back at me. "Yeah?"

"That was the most adorable thing I've ever heard." Her blue eyes piercing into my soul, I simply smile back at her.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Mm…" She nods. "C-Can we sleep for just like another half hour, though?"

"Of course, we can, beautiful."

* * *

Waking an hour later, I find Arizona staring at me. It's not a creepy stare, but still, she's staring at me nonetheless. "Y-You okay?"

"Amazing." She smiles. "Better than amazing."

"You are? Why?" My brow furrows.

"Eliza, you sang to me this morning. _That_ is adorable."

"I'm sorry if I woke you." I give her a sad smile. "I just couldn't help it."

"I'm glad you couldn't help it." My girlfriend gives me one of her dimpled smiles and I could die happy right now. "It was amazing."

"Oh, I doubt that." I laugh. "I'm not that good."

'"But you are _perfect_ to me." She smiles. "So freaking perfect."

"Mm, I beg to differ." I laugh. "I can't believe how nasty I was to you last night."

"Just one of those things." She shrugs. "You know, I could totally stay in bed with you all day."

"So, do it?" I shrug, nonchalantly.

"You know what… I might just take you up on that."

"Yeah?" I smile. I know how my girlfriend hates to stay in bed all day. "You'd really do that?" I furrow my brow.

"If you stayed with me, yes." I nod. "I'd happily spend the day in bed with you."

Her stomach growling, we both glance down and laugh. "T-That wasn't me." She shakes her head and a slight blush appears.

"Um, yeah…it was." I give her a nod and laugh. "It totally was."

"Okay, it was…but it's your fault that I'm so hungry."

"Because?" I give her a look of confusion.

"You worked up my appetite last night." She shrugs. "You know what that means, right?"

"Um…"

" _You_ have to make me breakfast." She climbs back on top of me and straddles my hips. "Because a hungry Arizona isn't a happy Arizona." She shakes her head and forces her center down against my own.

"Oh, I don't know about that," I smirk. "You seem pretty happy right now."

Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, her naked body above me is mesmerizing. "What gives you that impression?"

Dropping my hand between our bodies, I run two fingers through her arousal and she forces herself down against my hand. "Maybe this?" I raise an eyebrow, before removing my fingers and bringing them to my lips. "Mm, I know what I'm having for breakfast."

"God, don't do that." She closes her eyes and bites down on her bottom lip.

"What?" I pull her down for a soft kiss and she takes my bottom lip between her teeth.

"I just want you, all of the time." She whispers against my lips. Her stomach growling again, she shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "And my stomach really wants food."

Slapping her bare ass, she sits up and I follow her. "Come on, beautiful…Let's get you fed and watered." Climbing off of me, we both leave the confines of our comfortable king-size bed and slip on our robes. Headed off down the hallway, we both freeze when we realize that De Luca is here. "God, I haven't seen him for a while," I whisper to my girlfriend.

"I know. I think he's met someone." Arizona smiles. "I'm happy for him."

Making our way downstairs, the front door closes shut and as we reach the bottom of the stairs, he turns to face us, with an adorable smile on his face. "Hey, guys."

"Someone leaving?" Arizona raises her eyebrow and smirks.

"Um..yeah." He clears his throat. "Sorry, I know this is your place. It won't happen again."

Waving his comment off, Arizona smiles. "Don't be silly. I don't care if you have someone here."

"Thanks, Robbins." He gives her a nod and heads towards the stairs.

"Join us for breakfast?" I suggest.

"Y-You sure? I can come back later and grab something…"

"No, you can't." I shake my head. "Please, join us?"

Giving me his signature smile, he pulls himself up on a nearby stool and I move around the kitchen. I'm happy that he's found someone. If I've learned anything lately, it's that _everyone_ deserves happiness. _Everyone._

* * *

 **I look forward to your awesome reviews. More chapters today, anyone?**


	46. Chapter 46

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

Sat at the kitchen counter, I work my way through my crossword and enjoy a quiet morning of nothing but coffee and peace. Eliza left for work a little over an hour ago, and as always, I miss her already. Her presence is just positive and warming, and I kinda like being around that type of person. I like the laughter and the kindness her personality provides. I just like _her_ , basically.

The radio interrupting my crossword session, I place the paper down in front of me and sigh. I'd turn off the radio, but Andrew has his girl here, and honestly, I don't need to hear those kinda noises before midday. I really don't. I know he's a little unsure about having her here, but I really don't mind. What he does is his business, and I had my fair share of dates coming back here before I met Eliza. We're only human, and it's only natural to crave human contact. It's only natural to want another person. He _definitely_ has someone. Hence the higher volume of my radio.

The sound of footsteps approaching from upstairs, I clear my throat and make whoever it is aware that I'm in the room. I don't need naked bodies in my kitchen. I'm still scarred from _our_ experience down here. Grabbing my crossword, I feign interest in it and pretend I'm deep in thought. "Oh, sorry." A female voice apologizes.

Without looking up, I continue to act calm and chew on the end of my pen. "That's okay."

"Andrew didn't say anyone else would be here." I can hear her rummaging through my refrigerator. "I'll get out of your way in a few."

"Really, it's no problem." I glance up and give my roommates girlfriend a genuine smile. Focusing my eyes on her, I can't place her face, but I feel as though I know her. "Have we met before?" I ask, my brow furrowed.

"Um, I don't think so." She shrugs. "Do you work at the hospital, too?"

"I do, yes." I give her a nod and she goes about making her coffee.

"Maybe I've seen you around there."

"Maybe." I narrow my eyes. I don't know where I know this woman from, but we have definitely met before. _Oh god, I hope I haven't slept with her._ My stomach somersaulting, I'm sure I'd remember if _that_ had happened.

Deciding that I won't think too much of it, I go back to my crossword and make a mental note to speak to De Luca at a better time. Right now isn't the time to be talking to his girlfriend. Not when she is standing in my kitchen in nothing but his shirt and some very questionable underwear. "Thanks for the coffee." She smiles as she heads back up the stairs.

"Anytime." I shrug. Pulling out my cell, I hit the message tab and send off a quick text to Eliza.

 ** _Hey, beautiful. I hope your morning is going better than mine. A x_**

 ** _Hey, what's up? E x_**

 ** _Andrew's girl is here. In our kitchen. In not very much. A x_**

 ** _Oh! Keep those eyes on that crossword, Robbins. E x_**

 ** _Like I need to look at anybody else when I have YOU. A x_**

 ** _This is true. ;) E x_**

Smiling at my cell, I love how easily we fall into the most random of conversations. I like Eliza's humor.

 ** _So it's almost time for lunch. You free? A x_**

 ** _Maybe. Depends on who wants to know. E x_**

 ** _This woman who can't get you off of her mind. What should I tell her? A x_**

 ** _Tell her I'm free provided she keeps her hands to herself. I have a woman at home who will hand her ass to her if she tries anything. E x_**

 ** _She's not worried. A x_**

 ** _Well then, tell her to get her ass here before I combust. E x_**

Throwing down my crossword, I write a quick note to Andrew to let him know that I won't be home for a few hours. Anything they need to do can be done in the time I'll be gone. Providing they won't be continuing this through into the early hours, I'll let it slide for now. Once Sofia is home, though, there will be no walking around naked from anyone. Especially not from a woman who I don't even know. _Even though I definitely do know her._

Grabbing my cell from the counter, I head for the door and pick up my purse. If I have the opportunity to spend even thirty minutes with Eliza, I'm grabbing it with both hands.

* * *

 ** _Where are you? A x_**

I've just arrived at the hospital, and now I desperately want to see my girlfriend. Determined not to head to my own floor, I wait near the entrance for fear of being seen and dragged into a case that I can do without.

 ** _Cafeteria. E x_**

 ** _Is it safe? A x_**

 ** _Yep! I'll protect you. ;) E x_**

 ** _Mm...I like the sound of that. Be there in 5. A x_**

Heading inside, I make my way through the corridors that will lead me to Eliza. Honestly, I'm not all that hungry...at least, not for food anyway. Reaching the double doors that I know she is behind, I push them open and head inside. Finding her at our usual spot, I make my way over and take a seat beside her. Placing a soft kiss below her ear, she leans in and gives me a smile. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." I smile. "Busy day?"

"Not really." She shrugs. "Had an issue with one of the residents, but she's cooled her heels now."

"Which one?" I narrow my eyes.

"It doesn't matter." She shakes her head. "You're here to talk about anything other than this place, remember?"

"Sure." I nod. "Wait, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She furrows her brow and listens intently.

"Oh, nothing." I shrug. "Thought I heard the on-call room calling our names."

"Oh." Her eyes widen and she gives me a smirk. "You know, I did hear something."

"Really? How strange." Standing, Eliza grabs her tray of food and heads straight for the trash can.

"You know I could have waited until you'd eaten?"

"Why waste time eating when I can be having fun?" She shrugs. "Move that ass, Robbins."

Before I have time to digest what she has just said, she's already gone. Quickening my pace, I catch up with her in the hallway and we fall into step. Slipping off down a different corridor, we come to the door we are desperate to get behind. Glancing around, I find the place empty. Wrapping my arm around her waist, my front presses into her back and I slip my hand down the front of her scrub pants. "I've missed you all morning." I husk as I take her earlobe between my teeth. My hand slipping further down, and past her panties, I'm met with Eliza's arousal.

"Stop." She breathes out. "Anyone could see."

"Mm, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" I groan as my fingers work against her clit. "Getting caught?"

"Arizona, fuck!" Forcing the door open, I push her inside and slam it closed with my foot. "What's got you so hot and bothered?" She smirks as she forces me against the door.

Bringing my fingers up to my mouth, I lick and suck at them before capturing her lips. "You taste so good." Tasting herself on my tongue is clearly doing all kinds to her body because she can't remove my clothes quick enough. It's hot, and it's needy. It's pure sex. Forcing the button open on my jeans, she drops to her knees and pulls them down my legs, my panties quickly following them.

My body slammed against the door, I flick the lock and she presses her hand into my stomach. "Don't move."

"Oh God." I moan. I love dominating Eliza. It's the hottest thing I've ever witnessed. Her lips trace ghost like kisses up my inner thigh, and I'm struggling to keep myself upright. "Eliza." I breathe out.

"Quiet!" She bites down and I gasp. "You know how this goes, beautiful."

 _Oh yes, I definitely know how this goes._ Giving her a nod, I close my eyes and lean my head back against the door. The sensation she is creating between my legs is enough to make me drop to my knees, but I can't. I can't because she has me pinned, and oh my god…I feel so fucking good right now. Her thumb coming to rest against my clit, she applies a little pressure and all breath leaves my body. "You like that?" She husks.

"Mm…" Biting down on my bottom lip, I try to allow my body to relax. To relax and just be in the moment. Her head dropping further down, she teases my entrance with her tongue and I swear I'm about to explode. "Fuck!"

"Arizona!" She pulls back and glances up at me. Eyebrow raised. "You want me to stop?"

Shaking my head, she gives me a smirk before returning to what she was doing. _Me! She is doing me._ Relaxing into her touch, a fresh flood of arousal courses from my body and she moans in delight. "Mm, you can keep _that_ coming." _Oh god! Stop talking, Eliza!_

She knows I'm already on the edge, but she holds back. She's teasing me, I know that. Although it feels good, I desperately want to feel my release. I need to come. My hips forcing forward a little, she removes her mouth from my dripping sex and slips a single finger inside of me. "Close, huh?" She smirks as my walls squeeze her finger. Another slipping in, my body jolts forward a little but still, I'm unable to move. "Mm, definitely close."

Her thumb moving gently against my clit, I can literally feel my core throbbing in my back teeth. Every flinch, every slight movement…I feel it all. A third finger entering me, I know I'm going to come any second. As if she senses this, Eliza removes her thumb from my clit and drags her fingers down my walls. "When I say, remember?"

Trying desperately to grip onto something, I find the door handle to be the only thing around me. My knuckles turning white, she curls her fingers deep inside of me and smirks. She knows exactly what she's doing. "Please?" I beg, unable to hold on any longer. "Please, Eliza. I _need_ to come."

Replacing her thumb with her tongue, she flicks and sucks and Jesus Christ, I'm about to die. I can actually feel my body dying inside. "I want to taste you." She blows gently against my clit and my world is beginning to turn black. Everything around me isn't real. Any sounds…muffled. Like I'm underwater. "Beg me, Arizona."

Right now I'll give this woman anything she wants. If she needs me to beg her, I'll beg her. "Please." I pant. Grinding down against her fingers and her mouth, she increases her thrusts and sucks on my throbbing bundle of nerves. "Please let me come."

Her movements increasing, the strength in her arms is unbelievable. Gripping onto the back of her head, I force her mouth against me and let my body take over. My body burns and pulses and I come hard. Harder than I have in a long time. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" My entire being convulsing against her mouth, she doesn't let up. Her moans only causing my body to drag out this orgasm as long as possible. "Yes, d-don't stop."

Her head pulling back when the need for air becomes too desperate, my arousal is more than evident as it glistens on her lips and her chin. "Fuck, Arizona." She pants before licking her lips. "Y-"You, oh God." She smirks. "That was incredibly hot." Her fingers slowing, shock wave after shock wave jolts my body repeatedly and she still her movements. My sensitivity heightened like never before, she slowly pulls out of me and all I can do is groan at the loss of contact.

Pulling her up to her feet, my thighs shake and I feel the desperate need to sit down. My body is spent. My mind is spent. _Fuck, I was only coming by for lunch._ "Eliza." I breathe out as she nuzzles into my neck. "You are incredible."

"Mm, you make me incredible." She smiles against the skin of my neck. "Get on the be-" Her sentence cut off by the sound of her pager, her head shoots up and she glares at me. "Seriously?" She whines. "Right now?"

"Duty calls, baby." I throw her a wink and she heads off into the bathroom. "We can finish this at home later."

"Oh, don't I know it." She calls from behind the door. "You've no idea what you have just done to my body."

"I have a pretty good idea." Her gorgeous face coming back into view, she rolls her eyes and bites down on her bottom lip.

"Arizona." She lowers her tone. "How am I supposed to go back to work when I'm freaking soaked?"

"Push through." I smile as I place a light kiss on her lips. "You've got this."

* * *

My cell buzzing in my back pocket, I slow my pace and take a look.

 ** _Where are you? E x_**

 ** _Almost at the entrance. A x_**

Catching sight of Eliza exiting the hospital, I give her a wave and she walks my way. It's been around five hours since our little meeting in the on-call room, and Eliza has done everything she possibly can to get off a little early. I can see the relief on her face now that she's out of the building, and honestly, she has some sort of running walk going on right now. "Hey."

"Thank God." She sighs as she takes my hand in her own.

"Whoa, chill out. I was enjoying my stroll." I tug her back a little and place a kiss on her lips.

"Why are you out walking?" She gives me a look of confusion.

"It's a little, um…loud, at our place."

"Loud?"

"Yeah, um...De Luca." I laugh. "He's uh, he's been very busy today."

"Oh." Her eyes widen and she gives me a look of disgust. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." I nod. "So I thought I'd head down here and meet this gorgeous woman I can't get off of my mind." Lacing our fingers, we take a slow pace between us and head up the street. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to head home yet?"

"Damn right I do." Eliza states. "We live there, too, Arizona."

"I know."

"He can take _that_ to a hotel if he needs it so much." She shakes her head. "I'd rather have _you_ screaming my name than have to listen to someone screaming _his_ name."

"Okay." I nod. "That's enough description thanks. I've had to listen to her scream for the past few hours."

"Oh, well I'm sorry but it stops when we get home."

"God, I hope it already has stopped when we get home. Someone is going to get injured if they keep that up much longer." The both of us laughing, Eliza pulls me in closer and wraps her arm around my waist.

"Oh, I don't know. We go _all_ night when we want to." Smirking, I give her a nod in agreement and she slips her hand in my back pocket.

"You know, you were just too much earlier." Her eyes darkening, she finds my gaze and licks her lips. "Way too much."

"Really?" I narrow my eyes. "Good thing it's your turn to lie back and take it then, huh?"

"Oh, it's a very good thing." Squeezing my ass through my jeans, we reach our place and I can see that desperate need in her eyes. That want. The want she has for _me_.

Slipping my key into the lock, she comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. Placing soft kisses all over my neck, I need to get inside before the entire street gets a free show. "Eliza…"

"Hurry up, Arizona." She mumbles against my skin. "I'm soaked for you."

"Oh my god. You really have to stop that." My own arousal pooling between my thighs, I push the door open and we both stumble inside. Laughing, she catches me before I lose my balance and backs up against the door, closing it.

"Why do I have to stop?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Because you make me crazy." I roll my eyes playfully before crushing our lips together. Fisting my hand in the front of her shirt, I pull her away from the door and through into the living room. "Come on."

Reaching the kitchen, our playfulness is stopped at the sound of voices coming down the stairs. _Seriously?_ I know I'll have to speak to Andrew at some point, but right now I just want to get my girlfriend upstairs and naked. I _need_ her naked real soon.

"Wait." She stops me. "They're heading down here."

"So?" I smirk. "One rule for one is it?"

"N-No." She laughs. "But I don't want his new thing thinking it's acceptable to bang him wherever she pleases."

"Wow, could you be a little less descriptive?" I scoff and hold up my hands. "Please?"

"Sorry." She gives me a sad smile and I silently thank her with a nod of the head.

"Hey, Robbins… Minnick?" Andrew calls out as he descends the stairs. His girlfriend coming into full view with him, the air suddenly feels a little cold. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. Guys, this is L-"

I notice my girlfriend's eyes widen, but I'm at a loss. "Lou?"

 _Wait, what?_ No. No freaking way!

* * *

 **Yup, I went there. ;)**

 **Hit review you beautiful bunch of people…..**


	47. Chapter 47

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

I don't know what it happening right now. I mean, this isn't really happening, right? My ex-girlfriend _isn't_ standing in the home I share with my current girlfriend, right? Glancing to my left, I find Arizona stood glaring at me. She hasn't said a word. I'm not entirely sure she is even breathing right now. I think about giving her a reassuring smile, but I decide against it. I'm not sure she even wants to hear anything I have to say right now. Why would she? The one woman I told her she didn't have to worry about is standing in her home. The one woman she has had more than one insecurity about has suddenly appeared in our life. This is a total mess, and I'm pretty sure the universe is laughing at me. I'm pretty sure it is destined to ruin my life.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. It's the only thing I can think of right now.

"Um, what are _you_ doing here?" She counters.

"I live here." _So far, anyway._ After tonight, I'm not sure where I'll be living. "Why are you in Seattle?"

"I took a job at the hospital." She shrugs.

"Wait, what hospital?" I furrow my brow. _Seriously, this cannot be happening._

"Grey Sloan Memorial." She gives me a look of confusion, and I mirror it. "Wait, is that where you are now?"

"Y-Yeah." I nod. Movement coming from beside me, I turn to Arizona but she drops her gaze. "Arizona?"

"I, uh…I need to use the bathroom." She gives me a sad smile and my heart drops into my stomach. "Nice meeting you, Lou."

Andrew disappears and follows Arizona upstairs. I know he's confused about what is going on, but I'm way past confusion right now. I mean, Lou is standing in front of me, Arizona has disappeared, and what? De Luca is banging my ex? Yeah, confusion has long passed. I'm just at a loss now. "You took a job in Dermo at Grey Sloan?"

"Yeah." She smiles. "I didn't know you were there."

"Why would you?" I scoff. "Is it temporary, or?"

"No, it's permanent." She states. "So you and the famous Arizona Robbins, huh?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, she's kinda famous for her needs around the hospital. Especially in Dermo." She laughs. "She's hot, though, I'll give you that."

"I think it's time for you to leave." I point towards the door but she doesn't move. "Now!"

"Chill out, El."

"Seriously, I don't want you here." I shake my head. "Please just leave." I need her to leave, because honestly…I don't know how I'm feeling right now. This was all so unexpected and I haven't had time to process the fact that the only woman I ever loved before Arizona is here.

"You clean now?" She raises an eyebrow.

"That is no longer any of your business."

"Mm, but your girlfriend knows, right?" _I know what she's doing here._

"She does, and even if she didn't, do you really think I'd give _you_ the satisfaction of telling her?" Throwing Lou a smirk, she shrugs and grabs her purse from the kitchen counter.

"Tell Andrew I'll call him." Her back turned to me, she moves towards the door and steps outside onto the porch. "Good seeing you, El. You look _really_ good."

Leaning back against the wall, I breathe a sigh of relief and think about my next move. I want to go to Arizona. I need to go to Arizona. I'm just worried about what I'm about to face. We can't deal with any more problems. Eventually, one of us with crack and it will all be over. I'd hope that Arizona would know that I'm just as much in the dark as she is, but I don't know. It's all a little odd. I mean, I haven't seen Lou in over Eighteen months, but here she is, in Seattle, and now working at the same hospital I'm trying to fix.

Hearing footsteps, I push off the wall and turn to face the owner. "Arizo-"

"Sorry, it's just me." Andrew approaches me and grabs his jacket. "I didn't realize you guys knew each other."

"Yeah." I nod. "Very well."

"Mm, Arizona said." He shrugs. "You don't mind me dating your ex, do you?"

"What? No." I laugh. "Go knock yourself out."

"I'll leave you guys alone for a while, yeah?" Shrugging on his jacket, he gives me a sad smile and moves towards the door.

"H-How is she?" I ask.

"Who?"

"Arizona." I roll my eyes.

"Oh, um…honestly, I don't know." His honesty hitting me square in the chest, I watch as he locks up and I make my way up the stairs. I don't know what I'm about to be faced with but I don't suspect it's going to be any pleasant.

 _So much for our night of explosive orgasms._

Reaching the hallway, I tug at my fingers and listen for any sign of movement. Nothing. Nothing is never good. At least I'm not hearing screaming or crying, though. _Come on, Eliza. Face your problems._ Knocking gently on our bedroom door, I push the door open a little. "Arizona?" My voice childlike, I feel like an ass…once again.

"In here." She sighs. The door opening fully, I find her sat on the edge of the bed, hands resting on her lap.

"Hey, um…c-can I come in?"

"Of course, you can." She nods. Standing, she moves towards the dresser and begins going about her nightly routine. I'm trying to gauge her mood, but right now she isn't giving me anything. Nothing whatsoever. "I, uh, I'm going to take a shower."

"Sure." I smile. _Okay, I've no idea what is going through her mind right now._ I won't even bother asking if she wants any company, no matter how much I want to join her. She needs a little space right now, I know that much. "I'll just wait here for you."

"Okay."

Watching her leave, I release a heavy breath and climb onto our bed. Lying down, I turn on my side and grip onto Arizona's pillow. Her scent settles me a little, but I'd much rather have her in my arms. That hint of vanilla and mint, it soothes me. It grounds me. It's all I need in my life.

* * *

"Hey…" A soft voice calls out from the doorway, startling me from my own thoughts. I don't know how long I've been lay here for, but Arizona is showered, dressed, and her gorgeous blonde hair is pulled up into a messy bun. She looks beautiful just like she always goes.

Scrambling from my position, I come to rest upon my knees. "H-Hey."

"I'm finished in the bathroom if you were waiting for it?"

"Oh." I sigh. "I wasn't." I shake my head. "I was waiting for you, though."

"Sorry, I just thought you may have wanted a little space." She shrugs. "I didn't really want to be down there with her, so I took myself away from the situation."

"I get that." I nod. "I don't want her here, Arizona. Andrew is a great guy, and I really like him, but I don't want her here."

"I can't really stop her from being here, Eliza."

"What? Why the hell not?" I give her a look of confusion and instantly regret the tone I've just used to towards her. "I'm sorry. This isn't your fault."

"And it isn't yours, so stop beating yourself up about it." She reassures me. "I can't stop her from being here because Andrew pays his way, and it wouldn't be fair of me to chastise him because I don't like your ex-girlfriend. It's a little immature, don't you think?" She has a point, and I respect her for trying to be the bigger person.

"Have you ever felt like the world is just constantly laughing at you? Because that's how I feel right now."

"Oh, on more than one occasion, yeah." She laughs. Moving into the bedroom, she takes a seat beside me and pats the empty space between us. "Come here."

Settling down next to her, her warmth and her scent immediately calm me. I wasn't expecting it to go like this if I'm totally honest, but I'm happy that there has been no screaming or unnecessary words towards one another. Towards me. "How did you feel when you saw her?"

"Honestly? I don't know." I sigh. "I wasn't expecting to ever see her again, so it was a shock."

"I knew I recognized her this morning when she came into the kitchen." _Ugh, she's been having the time of her life under the same roof as me._ This is too weird to even think about right now. I need to sleep on it and really process it tomorrow. "I asked if we'd met and she didn't have a clue who I was."

"Oh, she knows who you are." I roll my eyes.

"What does that mean?" Arizona furrows her brow and waits for me to elaborate.

"She's in Dermo, Arizona." I give her a sad smile and Arizona's features immediately change.

"Oh, this is just great. Now I'll have your ex-girlfriend slut shaming me?" Her head in her hands, I place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No," I state. "That won't happen."

"Of course, it will." She scoffs. "She's obviously already made a comment."

"Can we just forget about her?" I ask, a little hopeful.

"Really? You really think we can just forget about her?" She raises an eyebrow, and it's a genuine question.

"I'd like to think that we can." I shrug. "I mean, I know it isn't that simple, but she's here and there isn't a great deal we can do about it."

"Yeah, there isn't anything we can do about it." She sighs. "I don't want to drag De Luca into this, though. He had no idea who she was."

"What did he say when he followed you up here?"

"He was just as confused as I was. He asked who she was, and why everyone had gone a little weird when he introduced her."

"Poor Andrew." I sigh. "She's a great girl, and he will be very happy with her."

"Oh, keep defending her why don't you?" Shaking her head, she drops her gaze and focuses on her hands.

"No, don't do that." I dip my head to meet her eyes. "She isn't the bad guy here, Arizona."

"What?"

"Nobody is. She really is a lovely person. We didn't split up because she was a bitch or because one of us had found someone else. She left me because of the person I'd become." These words may hurt my girlfriend, but Lou hasn't done anything wrong. Some may think that her leaving me was a little selfish, but I wasn't a good person to be around. I'd have sold her given half the chance. That is how bad things were at the time. "You won't like what I'm saying, but I struggle to hate her for leaving me. If you'd have seen me, you'd have left, too."

"Don't tell me what I would and wouldn't have done, Eliza." She shakes her head. "You can't say that because I wasn't there when you were going through it. One thing I do know, though, is that I'd have at least tried to help you before I walked away. I'd have at least gotten you some sort of help."

"And that is the difference between you and her." I smile. "Arizona, she is here and that is where it ends. I don't want you to worry about her being around. We were over a long time ago."

"God, I hope so." She sighs and lies down. Turning on her side, her back is to me and I can't help but wonder if she really thinks that anything would ever happen between me and Lou. "I should get some sleep."

"O-Okay," I mumble. She clearly doesn't want this conversation right now, so I wont force it on her. Tomorrow is another day, and I hope that there aren't any more surprises. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Waking up to a major headache, I run my arm over and out to the side of me. Finding cold sheets, immediate panic sets in. I've never woken alone since moving in with Arizona, and I feel like we may have genuinely hit a bump in the road. _Where is she?_ Sitting up, I rub the sleep from my eyes and pull my hair up and out of my face.

I need to put an end to this before anything else today. I need to know that Lou being here isn't going to affect anything between us. I mean, I understand that it may cause some sort of rift, but I'm putting my foot down and I'm ending this now. I don't want to spend the day with Arizona unsure of what to say. I don't want to worry about what is in store for us. I just want to be happy with her. I'd never go back to Lou. I know she won't see that straight from the get-go, and that's fine. I can't say I'd be one hundred percent okay if or when Callie comes back. People can claim they aren't insecure all they like, but when someone comes back into your significant others life, it's really not that simple or straightforward.

Grabbing my favorite oversized hoody from the closet, I slip it on and make my way out into the hallway. I can hear Arizona talking, so I give it a minute before I head downstairs.

"Yes, Mom. I love you, too. Say hi to dad for me." Hearing her end her call, I decide that it's now or never. Descending the stairs a little faster than usual, I almost lose my footing but manage to keep myself upright. "Hey." I appear in the kitchen and find her curled up on the couch, a blanket draped over her.

"Morning." She smiles.

"Where did you go?" I ask.

"When?" She furrows her brow, and I know she knows what I mean.

"This morning. You weren't there when I woke."

"Oh, yeah. I woke a little earlier so I figured I'd just head down here."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? Because, why not?" She laughs.

"You never leave before me." I shrug. "I know you are mad that she is here, Arizona, but I'm here with _you._ "

"Um...I know."

"But do you? Do you really?" I ask.

"Well, yeah." She nods. "She's here, and that's that."

"So, what? That's it? You're suddenly over it?" I give her a look or confusion.

"There's nothing for me to be over." She sips on her coffee and runs her finger around the rim of her cup. "I just wasn't expecting her to be in my home."

"Our home," I state.

"Y-Yeah." She rectifies her previous mistake. "Our home."

"And I was just as shocked as you." Taking a seat beside my girlfriend, I give her a sad smile. "Can we not let her being here come between us."

"I'm sorry." She sighs as she runs her fingers through her hair. "I just don't want all of this to be going on when Sofia comes home. Most of all though, I don't want you to run if she comes calling."

"You really think I'd leave you for her?" I scoff. Pure disgust in my tone.

"I don't know her. I don't know what she's like, or how she pursues people. Honestly, I am a little worried."

"Arizona, do you trust me?"

"Yes, with my life. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone." I know her words are genuine.

"Then I don't know why we are even having this conversation." Glancing at the clock, it's a little before 8 am. "Come back to bed for a little while?"

"I'm really not very tired." She smiles.

"Um, I wasn't planning on sleeping so that doesn't really matter."

"Will you just hold me for a little while?" She asks, her voice a little childlike.

"If that is what you need, then yes, Arizona. I will hold you forever if I have to."

I get that she is a little thrown with Lou's arrival, but I'd never give her up. I'd never walk away from the most amazing woman to grace this earth…for my ex. It simply wouldn't happen. Once she sees that Lou is here to do her job and nothing more, things will settle down. If I have to tell her every minute of every day that I'm here for her, because of her, and with her, then that is what I will do. I've always maintained that Arizona's happiness is my top priority, and it is. It truly is.

* * *

 **Guys, please don't worry about these two splitting up. It isn't going to happen. Drama is always around in everyone's lives, and honestly, it always will be. There will be times when they fall out, sometimes seriously, and sometimes not. That doesn't mean that all hell is about to break loose and they won't work things out.**

 **ARILIZA WILL ALWAYS BE ENDGAME.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

"Hey, mind if I join you?" A familiar voice calls out behind me and I glance over my shoulder. Throwing De Luca a smile, I give him a nod and he takes a seat beside me. "You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah." I smile before sipping on my shake. "You?"

"Um, yeah." I can sense his uncertainty, but I don't really know what he wants me to say. Him dating Lou is none of my business, and honestly, I don't really want it to become my business. "I-I was thinking about packing my things up."

"Andrew, you don't have to do that." I shake my head.

"But I do, Robbins." He counters. "You have a new life now. A life that you deserve. I just, I don't know. I think it's time for me to shift my stuff, and get out of your hair."

"Andrew…"

"No." He stops me. "Just, hear me out, please?"

Giving him a nod, I don't know where this is going but I feel kinda bad for him. I mean, I'd never stop him from leaving. That is his own choice. I just don't want him to think that he _has_ to leave. Because of my relationship. He's a good guy. Great even.

"I came to you when we were both single. I mean, I know I wasn't looking, but you helped me out by allowing me to take one of your spare rooms. You _really_ helped me out." He gives me a smile and chews on the straw of his shake. "You needed someone to take that room, and I was happy to do so. It's been great living with you, and even after all the stuff that happened with Karev, you didn't shun me. You didn't ask me to leave. You were the only one who seen it from both sides and didn't judge. You didn't get involved. I appreciated that more than you could ever know."

"You're my friend, too." I smile. "You were one of the only people to have my back during the court case." It's true. I had no one when I made the decision to call a lawyer. He could have sided with the others for an easier life, but he didn't. He had my back, and I will forever be in his debt for that. The least I could do was support him when he needed someone.

"I know, and that is why it is time for me to move out." He nods. "We are both seeing people, and we both need our own space. Sure, my decision is loosely based on the fact that I'm dating your girlfriend's ex, but still…we need our own space."

"Y-You're sure about this?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Never been more sure about anything, Arizona." He nudges my shoulder and throws me a smile. "Sofia will be home soon. You will need the space. She's a great kid, but she needs this time to get to know Eliza. She needs to be the center of attention. Me being there doesn't help in any way."

"You'll still come by, though, right?" My heart a little heavy, I understand his decision.

"Of course, I will." He scoffs. "And just so you know…I'm still available as an occasional sitter for that awesome kid of yours."

"You're a good friend, De Luca." Leaning in, I place a kiss on his cheek and he blushes a little. "Oh, come on." I laugh. "You've seen me walking around half naked but a kiss on the cheek makes you blush?"

Simply shrugging, he picks at his food and gives me a laugh. "Good luck, Robbins. You deserve this. After everything you've been through, you deserve this more than anyone else in this hospital." Standing, he places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and gives it a slight squeeze. "I'll see you through the week, yeah?"

"You definitely will." I give him a smile and watch him walk away.

I won't lie, I feel a little relief right now. I mean, it will be kinda weird not having his stuff around my place, but he's right. I do deserve this. I do deserve to build a new life. One that is full of love, and laughter. One that brings genuine arguments into play instead of no communication. One that gives me a life that I believe is fulfilling. One that includes my daughter, and my girlfriend.

 _One that is mine, and one that is a far cry from my past._

* * *

Pulling up onto the drive, I cut my engine and roll my neck on my shoulders. I've felt a little tense since this afternoon and I don't know why. I should be happy and relaxed to know that I'm going home to my girlfriend. I should be jumping for joy at the mere thought of Eliza, but I'm not. Slipping out of my car, I find my leg is beginning to ache a little. It started a few hours ago, but it wasn't anything to worry about. Yes, I've been busy and on my feet all day, but I've learned to cope with the dull ache. At least, I thought I had. I have noticed that it flares up more if I'm feeling stressed or anxious, but I shouldn't be feeling that way. Stress comes with the job, yes, but I don't feel any more stressed than I usually do.

A slight limp appearing, I roll my eyes and sigh. I really don't need this right now. I just want a nice quiet evening. A nice quiet evening that _doesn't_ involve pain meds or my girlfriend playing doctor. _I really don't want that._

Slipping my key into the lock and turning it, I find the most amazing smell attacking my senses. Furrowing my brow, I step inside and find Eliza deep in thought at the kitchen island. Her back turned. Quietly closing the door, I place my keys down on a nearby table and slip off my shoes. My leg still aching, I rub at my thigh and move further inside my home.

Glancing around, I find candles flickering around the room and the most amazing arrangement of flowers I've seen in a long time. An instant smile settling on my face, clear my throat and Eliza spins around to meet my gaze. "Hey, thank God you're home."

"What is this?" I smile as I step a little closer to her, trying desperately to hide the pain I'm feeling right now.

"Just dinner." She shrugs. "You were running a little late, though, and I was expecting a call to say you wouldn't make it home before midnight."

"Sorry, I should have called." I give her a sad smile and place a light kiss on her lips. "I got caught up with a laboring mom."

"Did it all turn out okay?" She asks.

"It did." I nod.

"Good." Pulling me towards her, she guides us back towards the kitchen island and reaching out for a glass of wine. "Here." She hands it to me, but internally, I'm hesitating. I know that this pain is only going to worsen, and it won't be long before I have to take some medication. I'd rather not mix that with alcohol if I can help it.

Taking a small sip, she watches my every move before releasing me from her grip. "You ready for dinner?"

"Dinner would be amazing." I sigh. "I just need to go and clean up. I'll just be a few minutes." Heading off towards the stairs, I slowly take each step at a time. I can hear Eliza busy in the kitchen so I'm not worried about her seeing me like this. I don't want to bring the mood down, not after she has made such an effort to cook dinner and make me feel good. I just, I'm struggling a little right now.

Reaching the top step, I breathe a sigh of relief and rest my back against the wall. Rubbing at my thigh, a searing pain causes my eyes to water. It's been quite some time since I've experienced this kind of pain, and I know that I need to see to it…now. Limping off down the hallway, I stumble into the bedroom and rush to our bed. Taking a seat, I slip off my pants and close my eyes as the cool air hits my skin.

A burning sensation taking over the skin of my thigh, I glance down and remove my prosthetic. The skin around it angry, a little worry settles inside of me. If I don't take care of it now, it will become infected. I really don't need an infection right now. I can't afford to take any time off of work to rest up. I have too much to get done at the hospital. Reaching into my bedside drawer, I grab what I need and go about applying a soothing lotion. It feels good, but I'm a little worried that I won't be able to put my prosthetic back on tonight.

This is the first time I've worried about my relationship because of my injury. We don't talk about the leg. It's not a big deal. That doesn't mean that Eliza should have to put up with it, though. I know she won't see it that way, but I really don't want it to affect anything. Especially not tonight. Tonight I just wanted to be with her. Settle down with her. Followed by some intense lovemaking, and nakedness for the entire night. That definitely won't be happening now. _Typical._

Applying some gauze, I put on a brave face and slip my prosthetic back on. The pain making me wince a little, I take a few breaths and stand. Heading for the closet, I pull on some sweats and glance at myself in the mirror. _Looking anything but hot tonight, Robbins._ If I keep this up, Eliza won't want to climb into bed with me. I wouldn't blame her.

She is downstairs preparing a beautiful dinner, and I'm up here looking like I've been dragged through the street. _Embarrassing._ "Arizona?" Her soft voice reaching the bedroom, I pull my hair up into a messy bun and limp out of the bedroom. "Baby?"

Clearing my throat, and trying to hold back the desperate need to cry, I perk up a little. "Coming."

Straightening myself out, I descend the stairs in the best way possible, and head into the kitchen. Whatever she is cooking smells amazing, and my stomach clearly agrees. Soft music playing low, I move towards the dinner table and take a seat. I've never felt so thankful for the opportunity to sit down. Her brow furrowed as she approaches me with a steaming plate of food, she looks me up and down. "You changed?"

"Yeah." I smile. "Just felt like some comfort. Is that okay?" I ask.

"Of course, it is." She nods and places my food down in front of me. "You look hot whatever you are wearing."

"Thanks, but that's a lie." I snort. "This smells amazing, Eliza."

"It's nothing special." She shrugs. "I just wanted you to be able to relax when you came home. I've had the whole day to do nothing."

"Thank you." Taking a fork full in my mouth, it tastes just as good as it smells. "Mm, this is good."

"Well, eat up." She smirks. "I'm taking you to bed after this."

* * *

Dinner cleared away, I find myself desperately needing to sit down. I've cleaned up as much as I possibly can, but the pain in my leg is close to breaking me right now. Eliza is oblivious to the inner turmoil I'm facing right now, so I'm doing something right. I can feel her presence behind me as I'm braced against the kitchen sink, but I'm too tired and in too much pain to move right now.

Her hand coming to rest on the small of my back, I flinch a little before relaxing into her touch. "Arizona, is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah." I turn to face her and smile. "Would you mind if I just sit for a couple of minutes?"

"Not at all." She shrugs. "You know, you could hop up onto the counter and sit?" Her eyes darkening, I'm so pissed with my body right now. I want nothing more than to take her to bed and have her scream my name, but I can't. I really can't.

"I think the couch will be fine." I smile.

"You sure?" Her body resting flush against me, she slips her leg between mine and I wince from the pain. She recognizes that something is wrong, and honestly, I'm a little relieved. Tears filling my eyes, she pulls back and gives me a look of confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shake my head. "I'm okay."

"No. No you're not." She steps back and releases me from her grip. "Did I do something?"

"No." I give her a sad smile. "I just, can we sit?"

"Yeah." She moves away from me and gives me a little space. Unable to hide my limp any longer, I slowly make my way to the couch and take a seat on the edge. "Arizona, are you in pain?"

"A little, yeah." My voice low, I close my eyes and try to breathe through the ache. "I'll be okay, though."

"Um, no." She sits beside me. "You won't."

"It's just been rubbing a little today." Trying to find a comfortable position, I can see the worry in Eliza's eyes. "I'm okay."

"If it's been rubbing, why do you still have your prosthetic on?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "I just, I didn't want to ruin this evening."

"Ruin it how?" She asks, her voice soft.

"I came home to a wonderful dinner, and just you being amazing in general. I didn't want to ruin the mood because of a little pain in my leg."

"It's obviously not just a little pain, is it? If you can barely hold back tears, it's a little more." She takes my hands in her own and gives me a sad smile. "Please, take it off."

"No," I state.

"Arizona, you are in pain and if you don't take it off, I'll do it myself." She gives me a hard glare, and suddenly I feel like I'm being told off by my mother.

"C-Can you help me take these sweats off, please?" I do feel embarrassed, but right now, I'm more annoyed at not telling her. Without saying a word, she stands and motions for me to lie down. Swinging my legs up onto the couch, I settle back and she curls her fingers beneath the waistband of my sweats. Lifting my hips a little, she slips them down my legs and places them over a nearby chair.

Reaching down, I force my prosthetic off and she gives me a look of horror. "Arizona…"

"I know." I sigh. "It looks worse than it is."

"Please, stop doing that." She gives me a pleading look and I can see the hurt in her eyes. "I don't care if you wear it or you don't. I'm not offended by it or disgusted by it. I just want you to be comfortable. If you have to take rides upstairs on my back every night then that is what I will do."

"I just didn't want you to have to deal with it." I sigh. "It's not your problem."

"Your health is important to me, Arizona. You went through a major trauma, and whether it was five days ago or five years ago, I don't care. You _will_ have days where you aren't feeling so good, but I'm here to be with you through those days as well as the amazing days and nights we share."

"I just didn't want to ruin tonight."

"You couldn't ruin any night we share." She comes to kneel beside me and runs her thumb across my cheek. "Please don't ever think that."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Well now I know, I can help you." She smiles. "What do you need?"

"Right now, I just need you to be with me. I don't want you to care for me, or try to be a doctor. Please, just stay here with me until the pain lessens a little."

"Okay." She nods. "At least let me get you some pain meds?"

"Thanks." I smile. "Top cupboard on the left."

Watching her stand and move into the kitchen, I feel like a complete ass. I should have known that she would be here for me. It's not that I expected anything less, I just don't want this to consume her like it did with my ex-wife a few years ago. I want to have as normal a relationship as possible, and if that means avoiding the issue of the leg, then avoiding I will do.

 _It always comes back to the leg._ A certain someone's words playing over in my mind, I close my eyes and shake myself from my thoughts. I don't need to be reminded of that time. It doesn't help.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks for your recent reviews. You're all awesome!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

"Sure, no problem." Moving around the kitchen, my cell rests between my shoulder and my ear. I'm fixing up a little breakfast, and Arizona is still sleeping right now. "No, Chief, no temp as of yet." I'm currently speaking with Miranda Bailey, and even though Arizona won't like this, I'm not all that concerned. She didn't have the best night, and I have a feeling she will likely struggle to wear her prosthetic today. "Sure. I'll have her call you later today. Thanks, Miranda." Hitting the end call button, I've just taken it in my own hands to make Miranda aware of Arizona's condition right now. Work is out for the next few days, and I'm fully prepared for her to be pissed at me. That's fine. She can be pissed and heal at the same time.

It doesn't affect me so much because my program can be postponed and restarted whenever really. I'm not as desperately needed at Grey Sloan like my girlfriend is. I'm pretty sure some of the attendings would be happy to know that I'm unavailable for the next few days. They say they are willing to work with me, but I'm not so sure. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. It is what it is.

Hearing movement upstairs, I turn off the stove and make my way up. I swear if she is trying to put that damn leg back on, I'm going to kick her ass with it. She needs to rest. She must know this. My foot hitting the top step, I make my way down the hall and into the bedroom. "Hey, good morning."

"Mm, kinda, yeah." She groans as she reaches for her prosthetic.

"Oh, I don't think so." I smile. Rounding the edge of the bed, I head for the closet and grab the crutches I know are hidden at the back. "Here. Use these."

"You are joking, right?" She scoffs.

"Um…do I look like I'm joking?"

"Eliza, I need my prosthetic." Her voice filled with sleep and a little hoarse, she looks and sounds adorable right now. "Please, can you just grab it for me?"

"No." I shake my head and change the subject. "Now, I'm fixing up breakfast. Would you like it here or downstairs?"

"I'd like it downstairs, right after you've given me my freaking leg." Her voice raised a little, I give her a raised eyebrow and a hard look.

"Don't look at me like that." She scoffs. "You're not my Mom."

"No, I'm not." I agree. "I'm sure she would love to hear all about your situation right now, though. Want me to give her a call?"

"N-No." She stutters. "Please, don't." _Figured that would quieten her._

"Okay, then." I hold out my hand. "Come on." Taking my hand, I pull her up and she rests on one of her crutches and sighs. She's a little unsteady right now, and I don't know if it's because she doesn't use them much anymore, or if her body is still a little drowsy from her meds. "You good?"

"Yeah." She rolls her eyes. "Fucking embarrassing."

 _Whoa, what is?_ Is she embarrassed that I'm here and seeing her like this? Does she think that her leg would never cause her any trouble? Surely she knows it doesn't work that way. "Excuse me?"

"This." She scoffs. "Look at me."

"Um, I am looking at you," I state. "Wanna know what I see?"

"Not really."

"I see a gorgeous woman who I'm going to spend my life with." Gauging her reaction, she gives me nothing. Nothing whatsoever. "I see some hot, drop dead gorgeous blonde who makes me the happiest person in the world."

"Sure you do." Taking her other crutch, she shakes her head and moves away from me. Heading out into the hall, she makes her way towards the stairs and I'm right behind her. I get it. She's hurting. I understand that she probably feels a little dependent right now, but isn't that why I'm here? Aren't I supposed to love her no matter what? I thought so. Seems she thinks differently. Deciding that I don't want to get into this conversation right now, I figure it's best to let her cool off and come to terms with the fact that I'm going to see her like this occasionally. It really is no big deal.

"So, you've got fresh fruit, pancakes, an endless supply of coffee, and obviously…bacon," I state as I follow behind her as she descends the stairs. "Anything else I can get you?"

Her shoulders slumping as she reaches the ground, she turns to face me and gives me a sad smile. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Just doing my job, Arizona." Shrugging, I motion for her to follow me into the kitchen, and she does…slowly. "Couch?" I ask.

"Mm." She nods. "Then I have to get ready."

"For?..." I trail off.

"Work." She laughs. "You know, that _small_ matter of work."

"You're not going in today, or tomorrow… and probably not Thursday, either." Giving it to her kinda nonchalantly, she gives me a look of confusion and I move back into the kitchen. "I've spoken to Bailey."

"What? Why?" She asks, incredulously.

"Arizona, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but realistically, can you honestly stand all day? Better yet, can you actually even bear to put on your prosthetic?"

"No." She sighs, and barely above a whisper.

"Then you have your answer as to why you _cannot_ go to work." Giving her a sad smile, she nods in agreement and I return to her with a plate of food. "Eat up."

"Yes, Mom."

"Don't be a smart-ass, Arizona." I raise an eyebrow and she simply rolls her eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me."

"Sorry." She gives me a genuine smile. "I just hate being like this."

Taking a seat beside her, I place a reassuring hand on her thigh. "I know you do, baby. It's just for a few days, okay?"

"Okay."

"You rest up here and I'll be home soon." Standing, I slip my jacket on and grab my car keys.

"I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

"You'll see me in a couple of hours, Arizona." Slipping my cell into my back pocket, she stares at me. "I'm headed to the hospital to pick some things up."

"You have a shift today."

"And so did you. I'll be back soon." Closing the distance between us, I place a soft kiss on her forehead and throw her a wink. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Thanks, Miranda." I take a stack of papers from Bailey and move back into the center of the room.

"Tell Robbins I don't want to see her ass back here until she is fit and healthy. I know she is stubborn, but I _believe_ I can trust you to keep her at home." The shorter woman gives me a hard glare that turns my blood cold. I've never been scared of her before, but now that I have Arizona in my life, I feel responsible for her. I know Miranda thinks the same, so I'm kinda shaken by her glare. "Right?"

"Y-Yes." I nod. "She won't be back until everything is okay. I promise."

"Good, now go and see to that woman of yours." She waves me away and I turn to leave. "Oh, and Minnick…"

"Yeah?" I turn back to face her.

"For the love of all things holy, please _do not_ try to be her doctor." Rolling her eyes, she shakes her head and I simply stare. "She won't like that."

"Got it." Leaving the chief's office, I think about the words she has just given me. I get that Arizona doesn't want me to be too professional when it comes to her injury, but it's in my nature. I don't plan on being overly concerned, but it's hard not to when I know she is in pain. It's hard not to when I just want to care for her and be there for her.

Reaching the elevator, I hit the call button and wait patiently. When I arrived at the hospital I picked up any paperwork I have that needs attention and called into Arizona's office to pick up a few things of her own. Anything to stop her from worrying about getting back to work. Maybe I'm overreacting, but I'm not really bothered. If I have to overreact to make sure that she takes a little weight off of her leg, then that is fine by me.

The elevator signaling its arrival, I step inside and hold the mountain of paperwork under my arm. I don't have far to walk, and the sooner I get back to the car, the sooner I can get home to my girlfriend. Lounging around seems like the perfect idea right now. The doors about to close, I hear someone asking me to hold the doors, so I jam it open with my foot.

"Hey, thanks." Hitting the floor number I want with my elbow, I don't bother to look around at whoever else has joined me in the elevator.

"Got a lot of work on, huh?"

"Yeah." I glance down at the files under my arm before looking up. "Oh, um…"

"How have you been, El?"

"Um, fine." I shrug. Being alone in an elevator with Lou wasn't how I'd planned my day to go.

"That's good." I can feel her eyes on me, but I don't engage. "I've been hoping to catch you at some point."

"Why?" I give her a look of confusion.

"Can we grab a drink or something?" She asks. "I feel like we owe it to one another to try and at least be friends?"

"I'd rather not if it's all the same." I scoff.

"Why?"

"You walked away from me, Lou. Don't try and make me out to be the bad guy."

"I couldn't stay." She shakes her head and my eyes finally find hers. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't."

"And look how well it worked out for us?" I give her a genuine smile. "Look how good we are both doing now?"

"Um, sure." She gives me a look that I don't quite recognize. "If you think that, then great."

"I _do_ think that." The elevator reaching the ground, I take a tight grip on my files and move to leave. "Gotta go, Arizona is waiting for me."

"Oh, you picked a needy one, huh?" She gives me a smile and I don't quite know if she is being serious or not.

"No." I turn and smile. "I picked the _perfect_ one." The smile falling from her face, I throw her a wave and head off towards the entrance of Grey Sloan. Lou won't stop me from being happy. _No one_ can stop that.

I know I need to get back, but I need to stop by the grocery store on the way. We are going to need supplies, so now seems like the ideal time to pick them up. Arizona will be unable to leave the house for the next few days, so it makes sense to stock up on a few things.

Reaching my car, I set the files down in the trunk and slip inside. Grabbing my cell, I hit the message tab and send off a quick message.

 ** _Be home soon. Stopping by the store. E x_**

* * *

Slipping my key into the lock, I struggle to keep a hold of everything I have. Balancing what I can, I push the door open with my hip, and head inside. The house extremely quiet, I glance around and find that Arizona has cleaned up from breakfast. Internally chastising myself for not doing it before I left, I glance over the back of the couch and find her sleeping. It's adorable, and I find myself not wanting to make a sound for fear of waking her.

Quietly setting down the bags from the store, I keep a hold on the files and slowly creep up the stairs. She doesn't need to look at any work right now, and if I can make it happen, she will spend the rest of the day relaxing. If she needs to sleep the day away, then that is what she can do. Arizona means too much to me, and I hate seeing her in pain. It breaks my heart knowing that I cannot do anything about her pain. She's proud, I get that. I can't say I wouldn't be the same if I was in her situation.

Placing her files down on her office desk, I find a newly framed picture next to her desk lamp. It's a picture of us during our weekend away. Taking in my own features, I'm not sure I've ever seen such a smile on my face. I meant what I said to Lou, earlier. Arizona really is the one. The perfect one.

Setting the framed picture back down, I leave the room and close the door. Soon there will be many many pictures around this place. I'm making it my mission to love this woman unconditionally for the rest of my life. Until the end of time.

Reaching the kitchen, I tiptoe around to the refrigerator and begin putting away the mountain of food I've just bought. Yes, I may have gotten a little carried away, but you never know when you just might need something in particular.

Hearing a little movement, I make my way over to where Arizona is sleeping and settle down on the floor beside her. She's absolutely breathtaking. Sometimes I have no words for the pure beauty I see, but my god, she honestly is flawless. Whether she is sleeping or not, she is just adorable. Taking her hand in my own, she stirs a little but doesn't wake. Her skin is warm to the touch and soft. Since she won't let me see to her leg, I'm looking out for other visible signs of infection. I'm hoping she has caught it in time, but if not, I'm here to help her through whatever pain she may be going through. I don't believe she has ever truly healed, so that is what I'm here to do. I'm here to help her heal. Whether it is physically or emotionally, I don't know. But I'm here, and I'm going nowhere.

Running my thumb over the back of her hand, I place a soft kiss against her beautiful skin and she slowly opens her eyes. "Hey." I smile. "I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry." My voice barely above a whisper, she shakes her head slightly and gives me a dimpled smile.

"It's okay." Her mouth a little dry, I reach for a fresh bottle of water on the coffee table and hand it to her.

"You feeling okay?" I ask.

"Mm." She nods. "I'm _so_ sorry I was sleeping. I just, I was awake and then I wasn't."

"Don't apologize." I smile and place a kiss on the palm of her hand. "Your body is healing."

"Did I sleep long?" She asks, glancing around the living room.

"Few hours." I shrug. "Just rest, okay?"

"No." She shakes her head. Sitting up a little, she throws the blanket from her legs and grabs her crutches. "I need to do some stuff."

"Like what?" I place a hand on her own and stop her from moving any further.

"Just, stuff." She shrugs. "Laundry and whatever else needs doing."

"It's done." I lie. "I mean, if you want to move because you need to stretch, that's fine, but everything that could possibly need doing…is done."

"Really?" She frowns. "You didn't have to do that."

"Arizona, it's no big deal."

"Come here." Settling back down, she turns on her side and waits for me to lie down beside her. Her thumb running along my cheekbone, she gives me a genuine smile, and I notice tears in her eyes. "You've no idea just how much you mean to me, Eliza."

"Arizo-"

"No, I mean it. You have been more and meant more to me than anything or _anyone_ in a long time. You make me feel safe…protected." Her voice breaking, she wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me in closer. "If I could lock myself away with you forever, I would. You just, God… I love you, okay?"

"I know." I smile as I press a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you, too."

"Can we stay like this for a little while?"

"Baby, we can stay like this for as long as you want." She nuzzles her head into my neck and smiles against my skin.

"Forever?" She asks.

"Forever."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**

 **"Because through love we feel a connection to everything and everyone, and at the core, we're all the same; we're all one."**

 **#OneLoveManchester**


	50. Chapter 50

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

God, I'm feeling so much better than a few days ago. I've spoken to Bailey, and she told me to take the rest of the week off. She's been great, but Eliza? Wow, she has been something else. Not once has she tried to 'look after me', so to speak. She's simply been there for me. She's cooked, she's cleaned, she's held me, and she's just been amazing. I didn't expect anything less if I'm being completely honest. I know I didn't want her to do too much, but she did. The difference, though…she didn't feel the desperate need tend to my every need. She didn't once ask to see my leg. She didn't once ask if I needed help. She just let me be, but at the same time, I knew I could count on her if I needed it. I knew that the first sign of trouble and she would be there. That's one of the things I love about her. She just, she gets it. You know? She knows when I need space, and she knows when I need a shoulder. Amazing really.

Standing at the kitchen counter, I sip on my coffee and sigh. Today has been a good day so far, and honestly, I'm feeling pretty great. I'm still getting a little pain in my leg, but that's okay. I can deal with it. It's wrapped up well, and I'm still off of my prosthetic. Eliza was called into the hospital a few hours ago, and right now, I'm kinda missing her. I don't know if it's the fact that she has been here with me for the past two days and we've had each other's undivided attention, or whether it's because I'm simply alone, but I don't like it. Not one bit. Grabbing my cell, I hit the message tab and send her a message.

 ** _Hey, what time are you out of the hospital? A x_**

 ** _Why? Is everything okay? E x_**

 ** _Yeah, just missing you. A x_**

 ** _I'll be home soon. At coffee cart and Lou is here. E x_**

 ** _Okay? Is she at the cart with you, or? A x_**

 ** _Kinda, yeah. Give me an hour and I'll be there. E x_**

Throwing my cell down onto the kitchen counter, my mind is reeling. I mean, why is she having coffee with Lou? Why is Lou even at that particular coffee cart? I don't like this, and I don't know why. I have a bad feeling about _something_ but I can't put my finger on it.

 ** _See you whenever you get back. A x_**

I'm a little angry right now, but shouldn't I be? My girlfriend is drinking coffee with her ex. Her ex who she speaks highly of. _I don't like this._ Given half the chance, I'd be in my car and on my way to the hospital. Does she know that I can't do that and that is why she is with Lou? God, I hope not. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, but it's hard not to when I'm stuck and home unable to do anything about it. I'd like to think that I could send her a message and tell her I'm not happy about this, but I'd never do that. It's none of my business if she is spending her time with someone else. At least, it wouldn't be if she didn't have a past with this woman.

 ** _Lou just wants to talk. E x_**

Scoffing at the worst flashing across my screen, I shake my head and knock back the remainder of my coffee.

 ** _Whatever. I'm sure she does. A x_**

Okay, so now she knows I'm pissed. Time will tell if she comes home soon or not. The longer she stays with this woman, the more likely I am to be pretty unhappy when she gets home. I trust Eliza, I really do, but I don't trust Lou. I don't trust her at all. I don't know her well enough to trust her.

Grabbing my crutches, I move towards the couch and take my cell with me. If she isn't home in an hour, I'm ordering takeout and then heading off to bed. It's already gone 6 pm, and the day caught up with me a while ago. Sure, I felt great all day, but now it's hitting me, and I'm ready for sleep. I've spent the past three days sleeping on and off on the couch, so tonight, it's bed for me.

Question is, am I heading to bed alone?

* * *

Heading upstairs, I find myself with a heavy heart. Eliza hasn't returned home yet, and honestly, I'm feeling more pissed than I'd expected to. She can spend time with whoever she wants, it doesn't mean I have to like it, though. It doesn't mean I have to sit back and take it. I'm all for allowing people to live their lives, but something just doesn't seem right. She told me she would be home in one hour, and now, three hours later, she still isn't here.

Going about my nightly routine, it's barely even dark outside, but I'm really feeling the day taking over now. My leg is beginning to ache, and I need to lie down. Finishing off in the bathroom, I shut off the light and head off into the bedroom. Pulling back the cover, Eliza's scent hits me immediately and it saddens me. I don't think we've spent a night separately since we got really serious. I know she will be home tonight, but still…I want her in bed with me.

I haven't bothered messaging her again. Simply because I don't want to bother her. Sure, I'm a little pissed, but she has every right to _not_ be here. She's been looking after me for days, and honestly, she probably needs the break. Tomorrow is another day and maybe, just maybe, everything will be okay.

Climbing into bed, my leg aches a little, but that could be due to the anxiousness I feel right now. _I do feel a little uneasy._ Taking some pain meds from my bedside, I throw them back with a little water and settle down on my back. I wouldn't usually sleep on my baby, but my injury is to the front of my leg, so it's kinda hard to sleep in any other position.

My mind wandering as I wait for my meds to kick in, I start to think up all kinds of scenarios in my head. I hate that I'm doing this, but it's just happening.

After a short while, my eyes become heavy and my body feels like it doesn't belong to me. I can hear movement downstairs, but I'm too tired to even acknowledge it. I know it's Eliza…I can hear her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. I can hear her calling out my name, but my body is a dead weight right now, and I'm struggling to stay awake. Sleep taking over my body, I close my eyes and rest on my side a little. It's the most comfortable position I've been able to manage over the past few days.

Her voice coming nearer and nearer, I stay in my position and drift off into a world that doesn't include my girlfriend staying out with her ex. A world where my leg isn't causing me issues, and a world where everything is perfectly okay.

* * *

My eyes opening partially, I glance at the time and find it to be just before midnight. I've slept for almost three hours, but something has woken me up. Turning slightly, I find Eliza beside me and fast asleep. The smell of alcohol fills the room, and it makes me feel a little nauseous. I don't like the fact that she has been out drinking. Especially when I know who she has been out drinking with. Something is unsettling me, and it's making me want to leave the room. _I need to leave this room._ Shifting a little in the bed, I grab my crutches and head off out of the bedroom. Reaching the stairs, I take them slowly, and in record time, I reach the kitchen. _I need coffee._ Putting on a fresh pot, I stand and wait patiently.

It's not that I don't want to be in the room with Eliza, but I just need some time to think for a moment. She has arrived home, drunk, and she has been in the company of her ex-girlfriend. I mean, sure, Lou is dating Andrew, but does that really matter to me right now? No. My honest answer is no. I thought I was okay with her being here, but quite frankly, I'm not. I've tried to avoid the situation, and I've tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, but I'm not sure I like her being in Seattle. I know there is nothing I can do about it, but yes, it is playing with my head. I swore it wouldn't, but it's easier said than done.

Pouring my coffee, I head over to the couch and pull the blanket down that is draped over the back. I just need some caffeine and a little time to myself. I know I've had plenty of time to myself today, but it's different now. It's different because Lou is back in the picture, and I hate it. I hate it so much.

Settling down, I power up the TV and start flicking through the channels. There isn't much going on right now, but my mind is going crazy. Eliza has come home later than expected, she stinks of alcohol, and honestly, I don't know what to think right now.

Curling up on the couch, with my blanket draped over me, I try not to think about the past few hours. I'm trying really hard, but I'm struggling. It would make sense that Eliza would need attention from elsewhere. I mean, look at me? I have one leg, and even that causes me problems five years on. Will it never end? The embarrassment I've felt over the past few days has been enough to crush me, but I didn't allow it to. I tried to be strong. I tried to be the woman Eliza is probably expecting, but honestly, I feel vile. I feel inadequate. I feel less than I've felt in a while. Certainly, since I've met Eliza.

Some people cope with it really well, but I didn't. I was a nightmare, and I was _actually_ living my very own nightmare during that period of recovery. I got through it, but I feel as though it's never ending. I feel as though I'm always going to be living this nightmare. Maybe I deserve it. Maybe I deserve this as punishment for what I put Callie through. I don't know.

Slipping in and out of consciousness as the TV plays in the background, I hear movement upstairs. Trying to hide the tears that have been growing, I pull the blanket up over my face and turn to face the back of our couch. I don't want to get into an argument right now, but I know it's brewing. I can feel it in the atmosphere, and honestly, I don't need or want it right now. I don't want to get into an argument about Eliza's ex. I've been trying to avoid it since I knew she was in Seattle, but right now, things are about to blow…and I can't allow it to happen.

I can feel her presence and I'm hoping she will simply leave me be. I need to sleep off this anger and worry. I need to think before I open my mouth. I don't want to say anything I may regret. Her body heat warming me, I try not to give in. Seems I don't have to try very hard since she is placing a hand on my shoulder. "Arizona?" _Not now, seriously!_

Trying to ignore her, it hurts my heart to do so but at the same time, I desperately need her presence and her comfort around me. I know nothing happened tonight, but I still feel hurt and worried. "Arizona, wake up, please?"

"I'm awake." I groan, a little angrily. "Go to bed, Eliza."

"I-I can't." She stutters. I can hear some sort of worry in her voice and honestly, it frightens me. Turning to face her, her eyes are filled with tears and my heart sinks into my stomach at rapid speed. "I'm sorry." _Oh, God._

F-For what?" I stutter. "What are you s-sorry for?"

Her head shaking, she drops her gaze to the floor and now I'm ready to breakdown in front of her. I don't want to accuse her of anything. Simply because I know better than anyone how that can really sting, but she isn't giving me much to work with. "Eliza?" Shooting up from my spot, I forget that I don't have my prosthetic on and I fall back down. Not only do I have no way of running right now, I'm disabled and feeling more pathetic than ever. "I swear if you don't speak in the next five seconds, I'm going to go crazy!"

"S-She…"

"She WHAT?" My mind in overdrive, I'm about to hit the roof.

"She, um…I don't even know." Eliza continues to stutter and stumble her way through our lame conversation and right now I want to run out of my own home. "She, um…"

"She what, Eliza? She wants you back? She wants to have dinner? She has an incurable disease?" Nothing. "She kissed you?" Getting a slight twitch from her facial features, my entire body goes weak. _So this is how Callie felt when she found out?_ "She kissed you and you kissed her back? You enjoyed it?" I ask, incredulously.

"NO! No, Arizona." She sits up on her knees. "I swear it wasn't like that."

"How was it then?" I scoff. "Did she follow you into the bathroom and refuse to let you go?"

"Arizona, please?" She cries.

"Please what, Eliza?" I laugh. "Please forgive you because I'm a known cheat? It doesn't work like that!" Grabbing my crutches, I pull myself up and leave her on her knees beside the couch. If I stay in this conversation much longer, I know I'm going to ask her to leave. I don't want to do that at this time of night, so I'll wait until morning. I'll wait until the morning before I kick her ass out of the door. I don't care how much I love her, I won't have a relationship with a cheat. It doesn't work. All trust is broken and it only ends bitter and cold between people. I don't want that. Tomorrow I'll ask her to leave. Maybe she can stay with Lou, you know since they've had their lips on each other.

Right now, I need to sleep and I need to clear my head. Hard to do, I know, but if stay awake and in her presence much longer, I may just go crazy.

—

Waking up to an empty bed, I feel the hurt hit me square in the chest. Suddenly I'm feeling the need to call my ex-wife and apologize. Now I know how it feels, I wouldn't wish that pain or hurt on anyone. Glancing down at my leg, I find that all signs of infection and even marking has gone. Grabbing my prosthetic, I wrap my leg super good before slipping it on. I don't want to be the one who feels less than when I ask Eliza to leave, so I'll deal with the pain when it comes.

Just yesterday we were great. Amazing even. We had spent the night laughing so hard that I thought I may die. We had cuddled, shared dinner, ate a huge load of crap, and now? Now it has turned to shit. I knew Lou would bring problems with her. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her, but I did. I did because Eliza had told me how much of a nice girl she was. I trusted her, and I believed her, and now I'm the one who is hurting. Typical. I'm not even mad right now. I'm just disappointed. Disappointed in myself, and disappointed in Eliza.

Leaving _my_ bedroom, I make my way down the hall and find my guest room door cracked open. I know Eliza is in there, I can smell her perfume and I can sense her presence. I'm torn as to whether to head inside or prolong this. I don't want to wake her, but I also don't want her here any longer.

Knocking lightly on the door, Eliza stirs a little but doesn't make any attempt to wake up. "Eliza?" I call out, standing in the doorway.

"Mm?" She groans from beneath the covers.

"It's time to get your crap out of my place." I'm hurting right now, and even though I want to hear her out, I can't. I have too much going on. Between my leg and Sofia due home in a little over a week, I can't be around drama. If she wants to go back to her ex, that is up to her. I'll live my life like I have since my family left me. "Get up!".

Realizing what I've said, she shoots up from the bed and rushes to the door. "Arizona, please hear me out?"

"Don't have time, sorry." I sigh as I leave the space we are sharing. "I have a shift at the hospital in an hour."

"You aren't due back until next week." She calls out down the hall.

"Yeah well, you didn't have any plans to get back with your ex but look what happened?" I have to laugh it off right now. If I don't, I'll cry. I've never felt so hurt and betrayed in my life. I feel more hurt right now than I did when Callie walked out on our marriage. That says a lot, really.

"Arizona it's not like that." She sighs as I descend the stairs. "Please don't walk away."

"Oh, I think you walked away from us last night, Eliza."

"No!" She follows behind me and stops me before I reach the bottom of the stairs. "No, Arizona. You can't walk away without hearing me out."

"Um, yeah I can."

"No, you can't. You can't because I love you. I love you more than anything else I've ever had in my life."

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but I find it hard to believe when you came home last night and said what you did."

"If you'd hear me out, though?" I can see the pleading and the betting in her eyes and I give in. "Please?"

Giving her a slight nod, she breathes a sigh of relief, and that relief is mirrored in her gorgeous green eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Arizona."

"Don't thank me yet." I shrug and move into the living room. Taking a seat, she follows and joins me.

"Arizona, I swear what happened last… well, it wasn't welcomed. I promise you." Holding her head in her hands, I can see the worry coursing through her body. She is shaking, and she has some sort of nervous leg twitch going on.

"Look, I get it, okay?"

"Get what?" She furrows her brow.

"You needed someone else. I get it. I mean, look at the state of me. How can you possibly want to ever be around me while I'm like this? It isn't what you signed up for."

"No." She shakes her head. "Don't do that. Please don't do that."

"Do what?" I ask with a look of confusion.

"That." She scoffs. "Don't pretend to know what happened tonight when you've no idea, and don't assume to know how I feel about your situation because you have no freaking idea."

"Well then, why don't you enlighten me?" Raising an eyebrow, she gives me a nod in agreement and moves a little closer to me.

"Promise you'll listen?" She asks, her voice breaking. "Because I cannot lose you, Arizona."

"I'll listen."...

* * *

 **I'm ready for the hate. *rolls eyes***

 **Please bear in mind, though, that my next chapter is already finished and done so it's kinda already decided. It will be updated tomorrow evening. :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Have you ever had that out of body experience when you are simply watching your life go by? You're standing in the room and watching everything unfold before your eyes? There's that sense of fear, that sense of panic? You want to reach out and touch the person, but you can't? You can't because you are frightened that if you do...everything will end, and you will be left standing alone. Alone, and unable to fix whatever mess has just been created. Alone and desperate to have the only thing that matters in your arms. Just...alone.

I totally understand why Arizona wants me gone, but I refuse to walk away. I refuse to allow anything to break us, no matter how much it potentially could. "Arizona." Not even sure where to begin, I rest my elbows against the kitchen counter and sigh with my head in my hands. "This is so messed up."

Glancing over at the distraught blonde sitting on the edge of the couch, she has her back to me. I can see her shoulders shaking, and it breaks my heart to see her so upset. Upset, because of me. "I'm sorry." It's all I can give her right now.

"Why didn't you come home?" Her voice cold and hard, it sends a shiver down my spine.

"I needed to be alone for a little while," I mumble as I move closer to her. I _need_ to be close to her.

"Why? What did you do that made you need time alone?"

"I didn't _do_ anything." I sigh. "A few days ago, when I went to the hospital?" She gives me a nod and I know it is okay to continue. "When I was leaving, Lou caught me in the elevator. Asked if we could go for a drink, wanting to be friends. You know how it goes."

"Mmhmm…."

"I told her no. I told her it wasn't a good idea and that I didn't really want to be friends with her. She said we owed it to each other to try to be friends. Honestly, I don't _owe_ her anything." I scoff. "Yesterday I was grabbing a coffee when I finished the end of my shift. I'd planned on calling to a store after work, and then coming home to ask you to dinner. I knew you were feeling better, and I wanted to get you out of the house for a little while. Figured you couldn't beat nice food and a little time outdoors."

"But you didn't come home, and you didn't ask me to dinner." She furrows her brow. "Instead you spent the evening with your ex."

"When I was at the coffee cart, Lou appeared. It's like she has some sort of freaking radar." I try to lighten the mood, but it fails. I get nothing but a blank look from Arizona. "She asked again if we could meet up, and instead of telling her no, I decided that yeah, yeah I would totally be up for a conversation with her. I told her if she wanted to talk, we would talk there and then." I can see Arizona going through a mass of different emotions, but I have to get this out now. "We went outside, took a seat away from the entrance. One of those benches to the side of the hospital." Giving me a nod, she knows where I mean. "She started asking how I was doing, how long I'd been in Seattle. She was okay at first. I told her how amazing you are, how happy I am to have found you. I knew she didn't like what I was saying, but I had to tell her. I figured if she knew how happy I was, she would back off. I figured it didn't really matter to her since she has Andrew, and well, I'm _not_ available. I never will be available."

"So you told her how great I was?"

"I did." I smile. "I may have gone a little overboard, but I needed her to really hear it. I needed her to know that I'm happy, and I'm settled, and I'm where I should be." She gives me a slight smile, but I know inside she is heartbroken. I hate this. I hate how people have to interfere to make themselves feel good. "She just, God."

"Say it, Eliza."

"She just…kissed me. Just, did it." Her shoulders slumping, she tries to hold back the tears but it's no use. "I-I slapped her. My first reaction was to just get her off of me, but then I slapped her."

"She kissed you…" Her words aren't a question. Arizona is saying them out loud so she knows it's real.

"She kissed me." I cry. "Arizona, you have to believe that I didn't want her to. Yes, I shouldn't have met with her, but that's where the blame ends. I didn't give her anything whatsoever to make her think it was okay to kiss me. Nothing. I swear."

"I could kill her." Fists clenched, I've never seen this side to Arizona before. Coming to rest in front of her on my knees, I take her hands in my own and I'm thankful that she doesn't pull away.

"I went to Joe's. I had to get away for a little while. I just, I needed to think. I'd had all kinds of ideas about our evening together, and it had just turned to shit in front of me. She told me I didn't have to tell you. That we could keep it between ourselves. I couldn't, though. I had to tell you. We always said no secrets, right?"

"Right." She gives me a nod.

"I love you, Arizona. I'll only _ever_ love you. Please believe that." My heart heavy, she gives me another nod but doesn't say anything. The words are on the tip of my tongue, but I'm worried if I say them she will reject me. She will laugh and she will reject me.

"Stand up." She says. My heart is pounding in my ears and I don't know what is about to happen. If this woman asks me to leave, that's me done. Finished. I've never loved anyone like I love Arizona, and I know that this is make or break for us right now. I've never cheated in my life, and if there is one thing I know for sure, I would never risk my relationship with Arizona. She is too important. She means the world and more to me. "Eliza?" She breaks me from my thoughts.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Stand up." She stands and pulls me up with her.

"Arizona, do you really think that if I had any intentions of cheating, I'd have text you and told you I was with her? Do you really think I'd be here begging for you to believe me? I just, please…please don't ask me to leave. I love you."

Taking my hand, she pulls me into the living room and towards the stairs. I know she asked me to get my stuff out earlier, and right now, I know that is exactly what she still wants me to do. If I take another step, I'm going to break down. My legs are heavy, and my heart is in my stomach. This cannot be the end for is. If I'd have done something wrong, I'd hold my hands up and own it, but I haven't. I made a stupid mistake in meeting with Lou, but that's all. I never thought for one minute that she would kiss me. I certainly wouldn't have gone to her if I'd have known what was coming. Stopping dead on the stairs, Arizona turns to face me. "I can't." Tears falling, I shake my head. "I can't go any further, Arizona. I'll leave right now, but I cannot pack my stuff up just yet. I'm sorry."

"Eliza…" She tightens her grip on my hand. "Please just come with me."

"I can't." Sobs shaking my body, I release my grip on her hand and try to turn back around. Gripping me by the shoulders, Arizona turns me around and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Stop." She gives me a hard glare. Placing a soft kiss on my lips, all breath leaves my body. "I _need_ you to come with me."

She has a look in her eyes that I'm a little uncertain of, but suddenly, a little fear has left my body. Giving her a slight nod, the tears continue to fall, but I take her hand and follow her up the stairs. The emotions I'm feeling right now are almost too much to take. Was that a final kiss? Was that the end of what we had going for us? Was it the end? "Arizo-" Cut off by her lips crushing into mine, it takes me a moment to register what is happening.

Before I realize where I even am, I'm being guided into the bedroom, my tank top quickly removed, and I've been thrown down onto the bed. Arizona is hovering above me, and as I watch her remove my shorts, I take a hold of her wrist and stop her from going any further. "I-Is this it for us?" My voice breaking, she shakes my hand from her wrist and removes my shorts. Coming to settle on top of me, she gives me a sad smile and brushes a stray hair from my face.

"No, baby." Hearing those words causes a fresh stream of tears to fall, but I don't care. Right now Arizona is on top of me, and she is the only woman in the world to ever love me like this. I know I messed up, but I'll be eternally grateful for her seeing that I didn't intend to hurt her in any way. I'm grateful that she has my back in this.

All thoughts of the past hours removed from my mind, I flip our bodies and now Arizona is underneath me. "I love you." She is underneath _me_ and I swear as long as I live that I will never give this woman up. Never. Tugging at the silk material that is holding her robe together, it falls either side of her and I'm met with that breathtaking sight I thought I'd never see again. I don't know how anyway was created as beautiful as this, but she's here, and she's mine.

My lips trailing kisses along her collarbone, she turns her neck a little to allow me better access. Her scent is driving me crazy, and right now I need to worship her. I need to worship her, and I need to love her, forever. Stroking and pinching at her hardening nipple, she releases a guttural moan and arches her hips up against mine. "Eliza, I need you now."

She can have whatever she wants. I don't care. If she needs to feel a release now, then she can have that. Slipping my hand between our bodies, I find her soaked center ready and waiting for me. Her nails digging into my back, I run my fingers through her slick folds. The heat is unbearable, but I have to give her what she wants. Right now, I'd happily die for this woman. Slipping two fingers deep inside, she releases the sexiest moan to ever grace my ears, and I find myself grinding down against my own hand. "Y-Yes." Is all she is able to gasp out.

Her walls tugging and pulling my fingers deeper inside, I bring my thumb up to rest against her clit, and her body rocks beneath me. "Let go, Arizona." Her eyes slamming shut, she releases one hand from my back and fists it in the sheets beneath her. Her breathing labored, she bites down on her bottom lip and her body takes over.

Convulsing beneath me, I keep up my pace and take great pleasure in sending this gorgeous woman into oblivion. I don't know what I've ever done to deserve her, but she is mine, and in this moment, I find my mouth defying my brain. I find it so desperately wanting to tell her everything I could ever possibly say.

Coming down from her unexpected high, her blue eyes flutter open and she simply stares back at me. I know she is hurting, and she has every right to be, but I cannot spend another moment with the thoughts I have running through my head. I cannot allow her to ever think that she is less than anything but amazing.

Running my thumb across her bottom lip, her eyes remain fixed on mine and a single tear slips down my face. Her brow is slightly furrowed, but I'm in too deep right now. My own thoughts consuming me, I feel the intensity of our love hit me square in the face. Those eyes that tell me everything just stare. They stare into my soul, and I cannot ever imagine not seeing them again. I almost lost that less than an hour ago, but I find myself here, in bed with my girlfriend, and wanting to give her everything this world could ever possibly offer. Another tear slipping down my face, I continue to run my thumb over her bottom lip, and she gives me a sad smile. Taking in her features, my heart pounds out of my chest, but it's a good pounding. It's not anxiety or fear, it's just letting me know that I'm alive. That my heart's still beating. My heart that beats only for her. For Arizona.

"Eliza?" A look of worry settles on her face, but I don't say anything. I just stare. She's trying to read me, but even I can't read myself right now. Tilting her head slightly, she narrows her eyes and attempts to open her mouth to speak.

Leaning my head down so my lips are only millimeters from her own, I breathe in and run my thumb across her cheek. "Marry me."

"W-What?" She pulls herself completely from her slight daze but doesn't move.

"Be my wife, Arizona." The words have been said, and no matter the outcome of them, I know in my heart that they are genuine. I know in my heart that I can only see _this_ woman in my future. I know that no matter what life throws at us, she is the one I want standing beside me. She is the one I want to see every morning and every night. The day I take my last breath, I want her name to be the last I ever say. Her face to be the last I ever see. I want to grow old with her, and I know that she can be the only person to ever make me want _any_ of that. She is the only one in my life who can make me dizzy with the pure love that radiates from her being. _She_ is the one.

"Y-Yes…."

* * *

 **Hit it, guys.**


	52. Chapter 52

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

Waking to the sound of absolute silence throughout our home, I glance down and find Eliza has some sort of death grip on my midsection. Early this morning she asked a big question…huge, even. I know things have been pretty tough lately, but I'm glad that I listened to her last night. When I heard that she was with Lou, I saw red, I won't lie. I mean, am I supposed to be okay with her ex being around? I'm not sure many people would be, but Eliza is here with me. Not her. I meant what I said when I told her I trusted her. It was just in that moment when I heard those words, my heart broke. It broke like never before. Deep down I knew she would never intentionally hurt me, but I have to look at it from her point of view. She was meeting with Lou to ask her to back off. She was meeting with her to try and keep the peace. I get that. It doesn't mean I accept the fact that she kissed my girlfriend, though. No way. I also won't let that go. I mean, she is dating a good friend of mine, and right now, I'm torn as to whether I should tell him. I know I should, but how serious was she about her and Eliza? Did she do it for the sake of it? Did she do it to cause a rift between us? Does she not like seeing Eliza happy? I don't know. They are all things I'm going to have to think about. I know, ultimately, I will tell Andrew, but I need to think about this first.

Ghosting my fingers up and down Eliza's naked back, goosebumps follow and it makes me smile. I'm the one who causes that reaction. Not Lou, or anyone else. I'm the one who rocks her world, and I'm the one she has asked to marry. Yeah, we're getting married. When? I don't know. There is no rush. What I do know, though, is that we _will_ spend our lives together. We _will_ become wife and wife. Honestly, I never thought I'd marry again, and at one point, I never wanted to, but then Eliza came into my life and messed with every promise I'd ever made to myself. She came in here and turned my world upside down. Everything I'd imagined in my life has happened…tenfold, and it's all because of her.

Did I honestly believe I'd never find love again? Yes. Did I give up at one point and just focus on my career? Absolutely. But it's our time now. I know better than anyone how quickly life can change from one day to the next, so I'm making it my mission to be happy. I'm making it my mission to enjoy my life, with Eliza, and whatever else comes with it, well that's just a bonus.

Desperately needing to use the bathroom, I slip out from under her body and try not to wake her. It's almost midday and so much has already happened. We spent an hour or so after her proposal rolling around in the sheets, but our bodies got the better of us, and sleep was inevitable. I'd slept on and off the night before, so my body needed its rest. I'm still not one hundred perfect, but I'm feeling so much better than earlier in the week.

Pulling on an oversized hoodie and a pair of boy shorts, I slip off into the bathroom. I'm already feeling a lot more settled, but I know there are still things to discuss. Hearing Eliza beg me not to let her go broke my heart. I was mad, and I was pissed, but I was more angry at myself for thinking that she would willingly kiss her ex. I know she isn't that kind of person, and I know that she would never cheat on me. Do I want to rip Lou's head from her shoulders? For sure. I'm better than that, though. I don't need to use violence to get my point across. I can do that with my words. If she thinks for one minute that she can break me and Eliza, she is sadly mistaken. I don't know much about her, but I don't like her. I don't like how she has used my _fiancé_ to cause problems. It's not acceptable, and it stops now.

Finishing up in the bathroom, I hear movement outside the door and dry off my hands. Opening the door, I find the hallway empty. _Weird._ Heading back into the bedroom I find nothing but a mess of sheets on the bed. Eliza, gone. Making my way downstairs I can hear shuffling and whimpering, and as I round the corner and into the kitchen, I find Eliza with a look of worry on her face. "Hey, what's up?" I give her a look of confusion.

"Oh God." Placing her hand on her chest, she breathes a sigh of relief. "I thought you'd gone."

"Um...gone where?" I ask.

"Just...gone." She sighs. "I thought you'd changed your mind."

Realizing that we've not said a great deal about what has happened, I open my arms and motion for her to come closer. Wrapping her arms around my waist, she nuzzles into my neck and takes in a deep breath. "God, you smell so good."

"I know." I smile as I run my fingers through her hair. "You want to talk about anything?" I ask.

"I just want to know that we are okay?" She pulls back and gives me a serious look. "I mean, I know we have things to talk about, but you know, are _we_ okay?"

"We are, Eliza." I give her an honest smile and the relief is evident on her face. "Lou, however, is not okay."

"What do you mean?" She furrows her brow.

"We need to figure something out. I don't want to have to worry whenever she is around. I also don't want _you_ to have to worry about her because I know you will." I give her a sad smile and she nods in agreement.

"I don't get why she did that. I mean, she's dating De Luca and she knows that I'm happy."

"Maybe that's why she did it." I shrug. "Some people can be a little crazy like that, unfortunately."

"I know, I just didn't expect it to happen to me." She sighs. Pulling me further into the kitchen she pins my body against the counter and places her hands either side of me. "Would my fiancé like some coffee?" The smile on her face as she uses that word for the first time makes my heart melt.

"Mm.." I smile into our kiss. " _Your_ fiancé would love some coffee."

"Awesome." Her smile lights up the entire kitchen and my own dimples pop. "Does my fiancé have any plans for the day, or?"

"She does." I nod. "But it's nothing to worry your beautiful head about."

* * *

Reaching my floor, I approach the nurse's station and give my regulars a genuine smile. I'm not quite back at work yet, but I have some things to collect. Eliza was kind enough to bring some files home a few days ago, but I figured the more I could get done at home, the less I have to face when I do return to work. "Hey, Julie. Could you, um…could you page Nurse Sinclair down in Dermatology please?"

"Sure. Dr. Robbins." Julie smiles and goes about doing as I've requested. "To your office?"

"That would be perfect. If you get nothing back, call down to her department. I need to see her and I don't really want to hang around here for too long."

"No problem. I'll see what I can do."

Giving her a smile, I round the corner and unlock my office door. Stepping inside, I can't help but want to get home to Eliza. We have some making up to do, and I just want to lie back, snuggle down, and do nothing. Seems I want that a lot lately, but I'm not worried. I mean, who wouldn't want to settle down with someone like her? Who wouldn't want to have their arms wrapped around her at every possible opportunity? Powering up my computer, I go about transferring some files from it and print a few case files from a previous surgery.

A knock on the door startling me a little, I glance up to find Lou standing in the doorway. "You wanted to see me?"

"I did." I nod. "Come on in."

"Um, o…kay." She shrugs. "Everything okay? Is El okay?"

"I'm sorry, who?" I give her a look of confusion and she rolls her eyes.

"Your girlfriend."

"Fiancé." I correct her and her mouth drops.

Clearing her throat, she straightens herself out and smiles. "Oh, I didn't know." I can see that look of hate in her eyes, but I'm prepared for anything she may throw at me. "She didn't mention it when we spent time together yesterday." _And there it is._

"I wouldn't imagine she had much of a chance to since _you_ were busy kissing her." The complete shock of my words written all over her face, she backs up a little and connects with the wall. "Problem?" I raise an eyebrow and act as nonchalant as possible.

"S-She told you?"

"Of course, she did." I laugh. "Why did you think she wouldn't? Hoping she would keep it your dirty little secret?"

"I, uh-"

"Ah." I smile. "You hoped she would have something with you behind my back, right?"

"N-No." She shakes her head. Her face now a whiter shade of pale. "It just happened. We couldn't stop it."

"Stop it? Um, did it last longer than she says it did? Is she lying to me?" I feign worry, and she plays right into it.

"I think she is, Arizona."

"It's Dr. Robbins," I state.

"Sure. Whatever." She shrugs. "Not really time for name correction, but okay. Look, Eliza and I will probably _always_ have a thing. We were together for quite a while. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but it's just kinda how it is."

Standing, I round my desk and close the distance between us. Closing the door, she flinches a little and I simply smile whilst staring at her. I know she is intimidated by me, and that's exactly the reaction I was hoping for. "Do you have a problem with me?" I ask in a calm voice.

"Not really but if you get in my face any more than you already are then yeah, I _will_ have a problem with you." _Cocky! It really doesn't suit her._

"In your face?" I laugh. "I don't need to get _in your face._ " Moving impossibly close to Lou, I give her a signature smirk, and she just glares at me. "This is the only warning you will get from me. If you don't stay away from us, I will make your life hell."

"Oh, I'm terrified." She scoffs. "What are you going to do…chase after me? Oh wait, you can't can you?" _Low blow._ So she wants to play games?

"Am I supposed to congratulate you for your knowledge that I only have one leg? That's old news around here, Lou."

"Look, just back off, Arizona. I'm not scared of you, and if Eliza wants to see me, that's up to her. I'm surprised she even told you."

"Well she did, and it says a lot about how well you _supposedly_ know her."

"I know her better than you ever will, so I'm not concerned." She shrugs and now it's her turn to get in my face. "You're just something new for her to play with. So I'll let her, and then I'll get her back."

"I suggest you watch your mouth and your back." Stepping back, I open my office door and motion for her to leave.

"Now who's worried?" She smirks.

"Me? Oh, I don't think so." Laughing, I shake my head. "Carry this on, and you won't have a job here."

"Please." She scoffs. "Don't try to threaten me, Arizona."

"I don't need to threaten you," I state. "I own part of this hospital and if I want you gone, you will be out of that door faster than your skinny ass can register what is happening."

Stepping back, slack-jawed, she doesn't say anything else. I've got her spooked, and I hope that it will be enough. I don't like to use the fact that I'm on the board as an excuse, but if it comes to it, I will have her fired. It's as simple as that.

Grabbing the printed files I need, I power off my computer and head to the door. Locking up, it will only be a few minutes before I get back home and see Eliza. She doesn't need to know about this conversation we have just had, so I won't bring it up. I'm not hurt or offended by any of Lou's words, so I don't feel the need to repeat them. She doesn't worry me, and she doesn't scare me.

Reaching the entrance of Grey Sloan in record time, I head out to my car and fire up the engine. Sending off a quick message to Eliza to let her know I'm on my way, I throw my cell down onto the passenger seat and pull out of the parking lot.

Driving through the streets of Seattle, I wonder how we managed to get to this point. How we worked through the minor shit storm we've faced, and came out this strong. It does baffle me occasionally, but the only thing that matters is that we made it through. No one could break us, and I know that me giving Eliza the opportunity to speak this morning was the right thing to do. Communication is important to me since it was scarce in my past relationship. This one won't be the same. I refuse to allow it to be.

Pulling up the drive, I grab my things from the seat beside me and exit my car. It's almost four in the afternoon and honestly, I'm done. I just want to lock up behind me and throw on some sweats.

Slipping my key into the lock, I turn the key and push the door open. Finding Eliza in the kitchen waiting for me, I give her a dimpled smile and she moves closer to me. Candles lit, and the place a little darker than I'd expected, I furrow my brow and tilt my head a little. "You didn't have to do th-" Cutting me off, she takes my hands in her own and gives me a smile.

"Arizona, I know you have already said yes, but I want to do this properly. I want you, no, I need you to know that you are the only woman in this world who could ever make me happy. Your entire being just fills me with complete love, and I want to be the one who shares that love with you for the rest of my life." My eyes filling with tears, I wasn't expecting this at all. "I know that we still have so much to learn about each other, but I cannot wait for that. The thought of discovering something new about you for the rest of my life fills me with so much hope in such an awful, dreadful world. You are the light in my world, and you are the one who makes me feel like my true self."

Dropping to one knee, my heart skips a beat and stare down at her with complete love. "I can't promise to ever be perfect, and I can't promise that I won't ever make you sad, but I promise to always be there for you. To always have your back. I promise to look after you when you aren't feeling so good, and I promise to try my hardest to fill your days with laughter." Her own voice breaking, I tighten my grip on her hand and she pulls out a velvet box. The most beautiful ring I've ever seen flashing before me, my breath catches in my throat. "You are it for me, Arizona Robbins. No one else in this entire world could ever compare to you. Your heart is filled with so much love, and I want that love to be mine. I want your heart to be mine. So, if you are willing to allow me to love you unconditionally for the rest of your life, I'd like to know if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

 _This woman, God._ Pulling her up to her feet, I take her jaw in my hand and find her eyes. "Yes, Eliza. A million times over, yes."

"Promise?" She smiles.

"I'd love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

 _I don't know what the future holds for us, but I know it can only get better and better with each day I spend with this woman. Not only does she make me feel like I'm on top of the world, she honestly does complete me. She completes me in every way possible._

* * *

 **Hit review, guys.**

 **I'd like to thank you all for your awesome support throughout this fic, because honestly if it wasn't for all of you… it would have crashed and burned a long time ago.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Wow, I didn't expect that kind of response for my last chapter. I'm truly blown away by all of your support, kind words and general awesomeness!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

I swear I've never felt this way before. I'd like to say it's like coming up for air, but some days I struggle to breathe with the amount of love I have for Arizona. I really do. I mean, she _is_ a breath of fresh air in my life, but honestly…she could steal my last breath and I'd happily allow her to. I've never met anyone who is so caring and understanding before, and to know that she will one day be mine, officially, it makes me want to run outside and scream it for the whole world to hear. The whole world needs to hear how much love and respect I have for her. That's the word…respect. It's all well and good loving someone, but respecting them is a whole different ball game. I mean, you can love someone for your own selfish reasons, right? You can love someone to influence your own agenda, but not really have any respect for them. Not this relationship. Not this coming together of two people. The respect I have for Arizona is immeasurable, and I know that it always will be. I know she will always push me to be better. I know she will always correct me when I'm wrong. Most of all, though, I know she will always be the one who makes me feel this way. Even when we are old and retired, I know that one glance and she will make my breath catch in my throat. She's that kind of person, and honestly, I don't know how I ever managed to come into her life when she was available. I _still_ haven't figured out why she ever was available.

 _It's a winning situation for me, though. I know that much._

When I woke this morning, I found her sat up and staring at her engagement ring. It makes me happy to know that she appreciates it. It was my Grandmothers, and knowing that it is on Arizona's finger makes my heart swell with pride. I'd packed it away a long time ago, convinced I would never have a use for it. Did I think this would happen when I met Arizona? No. I was always certain that I would mess up along the way, and she would kick my ass out of her door in a matter of seconds. Maybe I did mess up once or twice along the way but look at us now. Look at how awesome we are together, and that is all because she gave me the opportunity to be better. She listened, and she gave me the opportunity. It takes a big person to see when things can be fixed. Arizona is that bigger person, and she knows that I appreciate just how much she gave to me in order for me to try. I had to, right? I had to try and be better because I'll be damned if I ever lose this woman.

I've spent the day so far walking around in a daze. My mind isn't in this building with me, but I'm not worried. It's been slow, and pretty quiet, and I don't have long left until the end of my shift. Arizona has been in and out of surgeries all day, and if remember correctly, she is currently in surgery with Karev. Assisting on a case with a nine-year-old. I may or may not have peeked in the gallery a little earlier, but I can't help it. Her work is impeccable and I miss her. Sucks to me me, right?

Now I find myself walking the corridors of Grey Sloan, desperately trying to find something, anything…to take my mind off of these last few hours. Honestly, I'm praying that we both make it home on time tonight. The one thing I've come to love most about our time together is that we get to go home and lock ourselves away. Away from the world. Away from the work. Away from everything.

Rounding the corner on the Ortho floor, I crash into somebody and knock my tablet to the floor. "I'm so sorry." Reaching down to pick it up, I glance over it and check everything is working as it should be.

"It's okay." A familiar voice replies. "You can buy me a drink to make up for it."

Glancing up, I find the one person I don't really want to see right now. "Um, I think I'll pass. I'd sooner you held a grudge." Giving Lou a sarcastic smile, I move past her to leave.

Gripping my wrist, she turns me back around and pulls me to one side, just out of view from anyone else. "You may want to tell your girlfriend to watch her attitude."

"Excuse me?" I furrow my brow. "And it's fiancé." Sensing a little anger brewing, I shake my wrist free from her grip and step back a little. If I've learned anything lately, it's to not be alone with this woman.

"Her attitude. It needs a little work." She scoffs. "And she can stop with the power trip, I'm not scared of her."

"I think you should probably leave, Lou. I'm not getting into this with you. If Arizona has something to say to you, that is up to her. She's not my property."

"Oh really? because I thought she was your raging bulldog." She smirks.

"Did you just-" Cutting myself off, I try to contain my emotions. "You know what, we aren't doing this. Watch it, okay." Walking away, I'm feeling pretty proud of myself right now. If Lou carries on with her smart ass remarks, she will find my hand firmly planted on the other side of her face. I wouldn't usually resort to violence, but I'm willing to make an exception with her.

I know she is purposely up here to see me. She has no other reason to leave her department. I'm going to assume she has had a run-in with Arizona, but that isn't my business. If my fiancé needs to say a few things to her, then that is totally fine by me. I also won't stand for her comparing Arizona to an animal. She really should watch her mouth. Deciding that I'm no longer in the mood for trolling for cases, I take my cell from my lab coat pocket and send off a message.

 ** _Hey, I'm headed up to your office to hide for a little while. This day is dragging, and I miss you. I'll see you when you are out of surgery. E x_**

Slowly making my way back down the corridor I have just come from, I slip off into the stairwell and take the long way round. My cell buzzing in my hand, I smile as I glance at the screen.

 ** _Already out. Come find me. A x_**

 ** _On my way. I love you. E x_**

 ** _Um…I love you, more. A x_**

Adorable. Just freaking adorable. Grinning like a crazy woman, I take the stairs two at a time and reach her floor in minutes. Giving her nurses at their station a smile and a wave, a few of them give me a knowing look, and I feel myself blushing a little. _Get a grip, Minnick._ Rounding the corner, I find her door open slightly and I slip in as quietly as possible. Her back to me as she taps away on the screen of her cell, I creep up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. "I love _you_ more."

Flinching as I startle her a little, she instantly relaxes into my touch and settles back into my body. "God you feel so good wrapped around me." Her own hands coming to rest on top of mine, she turns her head slightly and places a soft kiss on my jawline. "Amazing, even."

"Mm, I feel good in many different positions that involve you." My voice lowering, I take her earlobe between my teeth and nibble. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Mm…" Is all she can mumble. _I love the reaction I cause._

"Maybe we should lock the door and I'll show you just how good you make me feel?" My hand slipping beneath the waistband of her scrubs, I cup her center and she grinds down against my hand. "Is that a yes?"

"Fuck." She breathes out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" My fingers hooking beneath her panties, I pull them to one side and tease her a little more.

"Lock that door, Eliza." She breathes out. "Right now." my hand disappearing, I don't like the loss of contact. Moving towards the door, I hear some scuffling behind me, and as I flick the lock, I turn to find papers all over the floor, and Arizona half naked sat up on her desk.

"Jesus Christ." I moan as I roll my eyes and make my way back over to the gorgeous blonde who is just waiting for me to take her. _God, I could take her every hour of the day._ "Y-You planned this, didn't you?"

"Nope." She smiles. "Didn't need to."

Running my fingers up her thighs, I narrow my eyes and lick my lips. "Why is that?"

"I can have you whenever I want." She shrugs. Wrapping her legs around my waist, she pulls my body in closer and crushes her lips into mine. "Just like right now." Mumbling against my lips, she takes my bottom one between her teeth and grips onto my ass.

My hand running up and under her scrub top, I pinch at her material covered nipple, and she arches her back. Her palms flat on the desk behind her. Trailing kisses along her jawline and up her neck, she moans and delights in every sensation I'm causing right now. No matter how much we get naked, I can never get enough of this woman. Her scent, her sounds, her skin… everything makes me a little crazier every time. Thankful that she has already removed her scrub pants and panties, it provides me with more time to enjoy her body, without barriers. Barriers only prolong the inevitable, and I can sense that she doesn't need or want that right now. What she needs is me. Me and my ability to know exactly what spots to hit.

Grabbing her office chair, I settle down in it and pull her a little closer to the edge of the desk. Her gorgeous thighs falling open in front of me, my mouth salivates and my body responds. Her arousal evident, her sex simply glistens and lures me in. "Eliza." She groans. "I need your mouth." Forcing her hips up a little, I close my eyes and try to restrain myself from taking her over the edge right this second.

My tongue slowly making its way up to Arizona's inner thigh, she grips the back of my head and forces me painfully close to exactly where I know she wants me. Where she _needs_ me. Grazing my thumb across her swollen clit, she gasps and drags her nails up the back of my scalp. It's hot, beautiful and painful all at once. Poking out my tongue, I get a taste of my fiancé and it makes my head spin. Not only does she taste amazing, but she is giving off some major sounds right now. The idea of us getting caught causing a flood of wetness to pool between my own legs, I squeeze them shut and focus on the dripping center in front of me. Her arousal flooding my fingers, I slip in a single digit barely half way through. A little teasing never hurt anyone, right? Grabbing my wrist, her eyes find mine and she narrows her eyes. "Please?"

Pulling out, I slam back in deep with two fingers. Her entire body jolting, she grips onto the edge of the desk, her knuckles turning white. My tongue working her throbbing bundle, her body falls back against the cold hard wood desk. Arching and writhing against me, the room suddenly gets extremely hot. I need more of her. I need to feel her against me. Pulling out of her, I pull my scrub top up and over my head. My pants and underwear quickly following, I lean up and place a knee between her legs. Climbing up and resting above her, her eyes have never looked so dark. Like I'm the only person in her world right now. I'm the only one that will ever matter. I'm hers. Tugging at her own scrub top, she sits up a little and I remove it. Throwing it to the other side of the room, she grips onto my shoulders and pulls me down against her. My leg still between her thighs, I place a trail of kisses up her stomach, between her breasts, before my lips settle on her own. It's heated and it's frenzied, but that is just how she likes it. She wants me to tease, she wants me to give it to her good, and right now, I have every intention of doing so.

My hand moving down her body, I flick the clasp of her bra and her breasts spill out. Slipping that same hand between our bodies, I use my own thigh for a little extra strength. Her sex dripping like never before, I slide two fingers in deep and she arches her back up off of the desk. Taking a nipple between my teeth, she gasps and moans like never before and I swear she is going to be the complete death of me. "M-More." She begs. "I need more."

Slipping in a third, she gives me a throaty "Mmm" and I'm all over her like nothing else in this world matters. Because nothing else does matter. She is the only one, and when she has the desperate need for me like she does right now, I've got nothing but tunnel vision. The world could end around us and neither of us would have any idea. It's that intense connection that we share. It's immeasurable, it's perfect, but most of all….it's ours. It's our connection, and it's like no other. Unique. It's quite simply unique.

Slamming home with the extra strength of my thigh, she matches every single thrust. Anyone walking by will hear us, that much I know, but I can't possibly ask her to be quiet. That would just be rude. "Eliza." She breathes out. "God, yes!" Forcing herself against me, hard, my thumb comes to rest over her clit and I can feel her walls drag my fingers in impossibly deep.

Her own hand weaving between us, my eyes widen as she slips two fingers inside my own entrance. Unexpectedly. It knocks me out of sync for a second, but I'm back in the game almost immediately. "Come with me, Eliza." Her words causing a flood of emotions through my body, I glance to my right and find her engagement ring on show. Sure, her hand is gripping the edge of her office desk, but I can see the ring shining in what little light there is in the room. Realizing exactly why I'm on this planet, I allow my body to take over and I know it's only a matter of seconds before I come. Hard. "A-Arizo-" My orgasm hitting full force, all breath leaves my body. Her own following, she pulls my head down and takes my lips against her own. It's hard and it's hot, but it's everything I love about us.

I mean, we are on her office desk screaming each other's names…what isn't there to love about that? Convulsing beneath me, a fresh flood of arousal covers my hand and I desperately need to taste her. Climbing down her body, I take her clit between my lips and shockwaves hit her body. Every breath becomes a gasp and I can't help but smile with pride. I know she has never experienced anyone like me, and that isn't me boasting, it's simply me telling it how it is. "You taste fucking amazing." Lapping up her juices, I reach her lips once I'm satisfied that I've had my fill of Arizona Robbins.

"Eliza, Jesus fucking Christ!" She breathes out. "T-That was-"

"I know." Placing light kisses on her lips, repeatedly, she moans as she tastes herself when I slip my tongue inside. Running it along the roof of her mouth, she groans one last time before I settle down on top of her. "I love you, Arizona Robbins."

"Mm, I love you too. Like you would never believe."

"Oh, I believe it." She smiles as she places a kiss on my forehead. "But, I cannot leave this room."

"Why?"

"Um…there is definitely a line of people outside that door." She laughs. "Do you think I could scale the outside wall outside the window?"

"Uh…You have a very healthy sex life." I shrug. "Sing it loud and proud, baby!"

Right now, it is time to get home and continue this. There is no way we are going home to simply cuddle tonight. No chance in hell.

* * *

 ** _"There's always that one person that will always have your heart…You never see it coming cause you're blinded from the start…."_**

 **Hit review, guys! So much love for all of you!**


	54. Chapter 54

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Four

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

"Do you remember that day in the hospital? The one with the hyperventilating kid?" My mind taking me back to before me and Eliza were anything at all, I can't help but laugh.

"Um…"

"When I said I didn't remember you?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah." She sighs. "I was pretty upset that you didn't remember me."

"You really think I didn't remember you?" I laugh. "Honestly?"

"Well, yeah." She shrugs. "I mean, I'd thought about the fact that you could be lying, but then I remembered your face and how you didn't give anything away, and I knew them that you didn't remember me at all."

"Oh, baby." I give her a sad smile. "Of course, I remembered you."

"Really?" She perks up a little. "You were just playing with me?"

"I was." I take her hand in my own. "How on earth was I supposed to forget what you said in the elevator?"

"I-I don't know. I just thought you weren't interested in me. Like, at all."

"Interested in you?" I scoff. "Please, I was so into you that I didn't know if I was coming or going."

"Well, this is all very new information." She smiles and then catches me staring at my engagement right. "You okay?"

"I've never been better," I answer, honestly. "This just feels really new to me."

"What does?" She furrows her brow. "Us?"

"Yeah. All of it." I shrug. "It's a _good_ new, though." I try to reassure her.

"I don't understand. You have been married before."

"I know, but that proposal, twice…it was new to me." I smile. "Nothing about my proposal to my ex-wife was romantic, or normal, or well…anything like that."

"So you proposed to her?" She asks.

"Yeah." My mind takes me back to that awful day, and I tug at my fingers whilst dropping my gaze. "It um…it was horrible. Sometimes I wish I'd never asked her."

"What do you mean?" She gives me a look of confusion and I understand that she needs a little more from me.

"I asked her to marry me, and a truck came out of nowhere. It came out of nowhere and almost killed her and Sofia."

"Oh." She drops her gaze. "That was around the same time that Sofia was born?"

"It's _why_ she was born," I reply. "It just, it wasn't anything like your proposal. I mean, I'm not comparing, but you just had the perfect words. The perfect setting. It was absolutely amazing." I smile.

"It was what you deserved." She furrows her brow. "Don't even expect anything less from me, Arizona. You'll _never_ get any less from me."

"I know that." I give her a nod in agreement. "I just, I wanted you to know that your proposal means everything to me."

"Baby, come here?" She opens her arms out to me and I settle down beside her. It's been a pretty relaxed day, and now it's time for our usual evening snuggle. We tend to do the least we possibly can, but we always ensure that we can talk about whatever we want to. It's something we both decided on when we moved in together. Whether it is the past, the future or the present, we agreed to listen, and work through things with one another.

"You know something?" I ask, my hand resting against her stomach beneath her shirt.

"No, so why don't you tell me?" She counters.

"You've healed me." Without saying another word, the room falls into a comfortable silence. I know what this woman has done for my confidence and my life. I will never be able to repay her for making me feel the way I do, but I can love her, and that is the most important thing. I can love her unconditionally and I can show her how much her being here makes me uncontrollably happy.

"I just want you to feel the immeasurable amount of love I have for you, Arizona."

"And I do." I glance up from where I'm resting against her chest. "I really do." Drawing circles against the soft flesh of her hip bone, she repositions herself and turns on her side. _I really should get a bigger couch._

"You know what I find incredible?" She asks. "How you've allowed yourself to love again." Running her thumb across my cheek, I simply smile. "It's incredible how you've allowed _me_ to love you."

"It's kinda hard not to love you." My dimples popping, I'm being truthful. She is hard _not_ to love. I mean, sure… I tried not to like her at first, but that didn't last very long. Her whole presence is all consuming. I just wish everyone else would see it that way. I know they are beginning to like Eliza at the hospital, but it should never have gotten to the point that it did. There should never have been so much hate for her. I'm just glad that I saw her for what she really was way before all of that hate started. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like her approach at first, but we have to adjust to change, right? We have to allow our minds to explore the possibility of something new…something different. I know I did.

"I didn't think anyone would ever love me again." She sighs, her voice breaking a little. "I knew I didn't deserve it but finding you? God, Arizona."

"Hey, don't ever think any less of yourself. You are so much more than your past. You are so much more than your job. I know that, personally."

"I love you." She smiles.

"And I love you." I give her a dimpled smile of my own.

"No, I mean like _really_ love you." She sits up a little. "Like, I can't even explain it. I just, it hurts me some days. When we go to bed at night, if I know you are working the following day, or if I am, it hurts knowing that I won't get to see your beautiful face all day. I just, I hate it."

"I know." I smile. "I hate it, too."

"Does that feeling ever go away?" She asks. "Will I ever be able to go about my daily business without you consuming my every thought?"

"Honestly?" I question. "I don't know."

"But you must know." She furrows her brow.

"Eliza, I had a _very_ different relationship to the one I share with you. Very different." She gives me a look and I'm unsure how to take it. "What I shared with Callie is nothing like what I share with you. You have to know that. I mean, it was good. Sometimes amazingly good, but a lot of the time, it wasn't. I found myself constantly looking to her needs before my own, and quite frankly, it sucked. At times I felt like I was in a relationship purely for her sake. Nothing was beneficial to me. You know that. I told you about Africa. About Mark. It just, _this,_ what we share? It couldn't be further from what I had with her."

"I don't ever want you to feel that way with me, Arizona. I don't ever want you to feel like you are in this relationship for the sake of it. It's not how I want us to be. I want you to be happy when you wake. I want you to smile and give me that infectious laugh or yours at least once a day. I mean, I know it won't always be like that, and there will be days when one of us is having a hard time, but I never want it to be because of our relationship. I never want it to be because of _me._ " I'm grateful for her honesty and her words, I really am. The difference is, though, I don't feel any of that when I'm with her. I feel equal. Like we are completely on the same page. I find her trying to please me when she doesn't even have a reason to. It's just…different.

"I've never felt that way with you." A sudden sinking feeling settling in my stomach, she recognizes this and gives me a look of confusion. "I haven't, I swear."

"Then what is on your mind?" She asks.

"I just, I'm a little worried that this will all change when Sofia comes home."

"Why would it?" She furrows her brow.

"I don't know. It's kinda like the honeymoon period right now, and I'm worried it will crash and burn around us once things change. Because things will change, you know that, right?"

"Of course, I know things will change." She smiles. "They will change because you have your daughter here." Giving me a squeeze of the hand, she places a kiss on my knuckles. "I was thinking of getting out of here for a few days. You know, so you and Sofia can spend some time together."

"No." I shake my head vigorously. "I don't want that."

"But you guys have so much to catch up on." I smile. "So much."

"You're here for good, right?"

"Of course, I am."

"Then, whatever happens, you have to be here with me. Sofia has just spent almost a year with Callie and Penny. Now it's time for her to spend the rest of her life with me and you. She isn't stupid, and she knows her mommy's have girlfriends. This will be no different for her, so please don't think that you have to tiptoe around her. She's a pretty clever kid, and she knows that her mommy's kiss girls and whatever. It's the norm for her. She has been raised to know that everyone is different."

"But-"

"But nothing." I shake my head. "I don't want you to ever think that you cannot be _you_ around her. She loves you, Eliza. We both know that."

"She's pretty awesome, I won't lie." She shrugs. "I just don't want to get in your way while you both get everything sorted around here."

"You won't be in the way. You never could be in the way." I smile. "If she gets here and you are nowhere to be seen, she will hit the roof. You know she will."

"I'm sure she has probably forgotten about me by now, Arizona."

"Oh, trust me, she hasn't forgotten about you." I laugh. "She asks about you whenever I speak to her. She even asked if you could braid hair."

"I can." She nods.

"I know. So now, that will be your new job. She will want you to braid her hair every night." Rolling my eyes playfully, Eliza gives me a smile and shrugs. "Think you can handle that?"

"Baby, I was born to braid hair."

"Good job, huh?" I raise an eyebrow. "Because as of next week, it's officially _your_ duty."

"Oo, I like how you did that." She smirks. "But yeah, totally up for hair braiding and whatever comes with Miss Sofia."

"Really?" She gives me a sad look. "You are awesome."

Pressing her lips to mine, she gives me a shake of the head and takes my hands in her own. "Yes, really. I'd love nothing more.

* * *

Waking to the sound of my alarm, I'm feeling pretty well rested right now. Last night we decided to grab an early night, and I think it was what we both needed. The past few days have been emotionally exhausting. Who'd have known that being so blissfully happy could take it out of you? As always, I've opened my eyes to find Eliza holding me. I love it. It isn't very often at all that we wake and one of us isn't holding the other. What I love the most, though, is that she sleeps naked. It just kinda happened. I don't know if it's because we very rarely have our clothes on around each other, or if she has just fallen into a comfortable routine, but I love it. I love _her._

The way her hair falls down her bronzed back and covers her face slightly. How she doesn't make a sound during the night. Sometimes I wake to see if she is even still there. No sound. No movement. Just sleeping without a single worry in the world. It makes me happy to know that she comfortable here, and I meant what I said last night. I want her here when Sofia comes home. I get that she wants to give me a little time with my daughter, but I'm about to start rebuilding my life with Sofia, and Eliza is included in that life. She is included more than she could ever imagine. I want us to cuddle on the couch of an evening with her and I want us to have movie nights. Sofia is a smart girl, and she knows that Eliza isn't just my friend.

Her perfect body stirring beside me, she tightens her grip on my stomach and moans against my skin. "That alarm will be thrown out of the window in the not too distant future."

"Someone's woken up a little cranky." I smile and glance down at her. Her green eyes finding mine, she gives me an apologetic smile and shuffles up a little.

"Sorry." She places a kiss on my collarbone. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Always a good morning when I get to spend a few minutes watching you sleep." I nod. "You sleep well?"

"Amazing." She stretches her body out against me and drapes her leg over mine. "I have the idea comforter, so it's kind of a given."

"Mm." I narrow my eyes. "Do you always know the right things to say, or?"

"Well, they just come out of my mouth." She shrugs and runs her fingers along the underside of my breast. "You're beautiful."

"Now you are just getting a little carried away." I laugh. "But that's okay."

"It is?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Sure. Makes me feel good so I'm not about to complain."

"Well, it's what I'm here for." She trails her lips up my neck and finds my lips. "To _always_ make you feel good."

"I was wanting to run something by you." I change the subject of our conversation and she stills her movements.

"Okay?"

"I was thinking of changing up Sofia's room. Wanna help me?" I want Eliza to feel like she is a part of this process, and in doing so, it will make me feel a little less worried about her feeling left out. I don't want her to feel that way. She is just as big a part of this as I am. If it wasn't for her, I may not have ever gained the courage to demand my daughter back. I don't know.

"I'd love to." She gives me a nod in agreement. "I'd really love to."

"You matter in all of this, you know?"

"I appreciate that." She gives me a sad smile. "But this is ultimately about you and Sofia."

"No." I shake my head. "This is about the three of us."

 _It is. This is totally about the three of us. Having my daughter here with me as well as the woman I love doesn't get much better. We have so many memories to make, and Eliza is the only woman I want to make those memories with._

 **Hit review, guys. Tonnes of love to you all!**


	55. Chapter 55

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Five

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

It's getting a little warm in here, and right now, I need to take a break. I've been on my hands and knees for the past three hours and my back is ready to give up on me. My paint work is pretty good, but the longer I stay down here, the less likely I am to ever get back up again. I offered to take the floor and the lower half of the wall in Sofia's bedroom so Arizona didn't have to take the strain on her leg. She didn't argue about it, which I'm happy about, but I know her eyes are constantly on me. I don't know if that is because she is checking my work, or whether it is because she is checking I'm okay.

Carefully setting down my paintbrush, I sit back on my knees before maneuvering into a sitting position. Leaning back against a few boxes, I brush a few stray hairs from my face and take five minutes. _It looks awesome._ Arizona has been nothing short of amazing about Sofia coming home, and although I'd offered to give them both a few days to themselves, I'm glad she said no. I mean, I wouldn't haven't been offended if she'd taken me up on my offer, but doing this with her…it makes me feel a part of it. Sure, it's no big deal to give a room a fresh layer of paint, but to me...it is. To me, it says I'm wanted around here. To me, it says I'm equal in all of this. To me, it's just typical Arizona.

"Looks great, baby." Arizona bringing me from my thoughts, I give her a smile.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You picked good." She gives me a nod in agreement. "Sofia will love this."

"Honestly?" I raise an eyebrow. "You don't have to say that just to make me feel better."

"I'm not." Arizona furrows her brow and tries to get down to the floor to join me. "Why would you think it _didn't_ look good?"

"No, I know it looks good, but I don't know Sofia all that well so I don't know what she does and doesn't like."

"She will love it." Arizona states. Taking my hand in her own, I settle my head back against the mountain of boxes and rest for a moment.

I don't really know what to do with all of this. I've never looked after a child before. I mean, I'm not scared, but I am a little anxious about how it's going to be. I know it will be awesome, but yeah…it's something else that is new to me. New, but exciting. Do I think it will all work out okay? Of course. That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to have some anxiety about it all. I just feel like this huge responsibility has been placed on me, and I'm worried that I'll mess it up. I'm worried that it will go wrong somewhere along the way and Arizona will think that I can't do this. I don't want her to have to worry about leaving Sofia with me if she is working, and I don't want her to think that I don't want to help out. I just have to get through the first few weeks and everything will be okay.

I know Callie doesn't want me around her daughter, but I get that. Sort of. I mean, to her, I'm just some random woman who her daughter will be living with. She doesn't know me. She doesn't know who I am. All she sees is the woman who will be taking over Sofia's care. Her daughter who she wants to have in New York with her. Her daughter who she didn't expect to lose. I'm proud of Arizona for standing up for herself, but honestly, in the back of my mind…I don't see this going as smoothly as she does. Why would it? I'm not sure if it was my daughter being taken back from me, I'd let her go without a fight. Callie has promised Arizona, though, and I hope she is a woman who sticks to her word. I won't be happy if she upsets my fiancé again. Yes, she was once Arizona's wife, but that doesn't give her the right to dictate her life. That doesn't give her the right to play around with her feelings. Not when she was the one who walked away a few years ago. Not when she was the one who just assumed she could up and leave with her daughter and run off to another state. I don't know a great deal about her, so I don't like to give my opinion, but if it comes to it, I'll have my fiancé's back every single time.

Fumbling around behind her back, I glance to my right and find Arizona deep in thought. I don't know what she is doing, but she looks a little flustered. "You okay?" I ask.

"Y-Yeah." She smiles. "I, uh…"

Trying to read her face, she seems to be a little off, but I don't know. I'm confused. "Arizona, are you okay?"

She turns a little to face me and tightens her grip on my hand. "Eliza, I have some things I need to say to you…"

"O…kay."

"I just, I need to tell you how much all of this means to me. I know you are happy to do it, and I wouldn't expect anything less from you, but I need you to know that all of this is just amazing. _You_ are amazing. I know I've said it before, but I'll say it every day of my life if I have to."

"Arizona…"

"No." She shakes her head and takes something from her pocket. "I wanted to give you this." Handing me a small box, my heart skips a beat as I open it. "This is your engagement ring, from me. I know I didn't have to, and you didn't want it, but I had to. I had to show you that I'm in this just as much as you are. All of those things that you said to me a few nights ago, I believe every single one of them. You mean more to me than you could ever possibly know, and I know that no matter what our future holds, we will still be stood side by side in thirty years."

"We will." I smile.

"It hasn't even been a year, but I feel more of a connection with you than I ever have with anyone else. I struggle to breathe when you aren't here, and the thought of ever losing you terrifies me. I cannot face that kind of heartbreak, ever."

"Y-You won't have to." Giving her a sad smile, I pull her a little closer to me. " _We_ are totally in this."

"I've had this date inscribed inside." She states. Glancing down, I find today's date there for the world to see. "I chose this date because this day is when everything starts to fall into place for me. And I hope for us. I want to be a family with you, Eliza, and I don't ever want you to think any different. I don't ever want you to think any less of yourself in this relationship because honestly, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You are sweet and honest, and genuine. You don't hold back in your approach to anything, and I love that about you. I really do. I want you to equal in this home, in this family. Because that is what we will become…we will become a family."

The tears filling in my eyes, I have to blink them back a few times before I truly break down. I don't want to break down right now. This isn't about me, it's about Arizona. "I appreciate that, Arizona."

"No, I appreciate _you._ " She smiles. "And I love you." Taking a breath, she removes the ring from its box and takes my left hand in her own. "So, what I'm saying is…I want you to be my wife, just as much as I want to be yours." Slipping it on my finger, she places a soft kiss on my knuckles and her eyes find mine. "You will always mean everything to me, Eliza. You will _always_ be my world."

"I love you." My voice breaking, she takes me in her arms and I melt into her entire being. "We can do this, Arizona. We can do this, and we can do it pretty freaking well."

"I know." She runs her fingers through my hair and I nuzzle into her chest. "So well."

* * *

Standing in our bedroom, I glance over my outfit for the night and if I'm being totally honest, I look pretty hot. We finished up in Sofia's room a few hours ago, and after taking a short nap we figured it would be nice to head out for a few drinks down at Joe's. Chances are we will meet up with people there, but we haven't gone out of our way to invite anyone from the hospital. Honestly, we want a quiet night, but Joe's is the regular place, and everyone else loves it just as much as we do.

"You ready, beautiful?" I knock on the bathroom door as I head downstairs.

"Yeah, almost," Arizona calls back. "Give me five and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Sure." Heading off down the stairs, I reach the kitchen and pour us both a glass of wine. Tonight is about us, and honestly, we need this. We need to digest everything that has happened of late. We haven't really had time to stop and think about it. We haven't had time to let it all sink in. We are now engaged, and whilst it's the best feeling in the world, I don't know where we go from here. Does Arizona want this in the near future? Is she not overly concerned? Is the idea of a ring being on her finger enough for her right now? Does she have enough going on without worrying about a wedding? They are all things we need to discuss.

"Hey." I turn to find her standing in the doorway, and wow, she looks amazing. "You okay?" She asks.

"Nope." I shake my head and move towards her.

"W-Why?"

"Arrhythmia." I shrug and give her a smile. "Seeing you looking so hot has my heart beating out of my chest. Pretty fast."

"Oh." Her eyes widen and she feigns worry.

"Maybe if you kiss me, it will slow down a little," I suggest as I wrap my arms around her waist. "You know, it may just calm me down."

"Mmhmm." She narrows her eyes. "Whatever works for you." Her lips pressing against mine, she moans and swipes her tongue along my bottom lip. "You taste like wine."

"Want some?"

"Yeah." She nods. "We have time, right?" Glancing at the time, it's a little before eight.

"We have all the time in the world, Arizona." There is no rush with anything in our lives right now. Why rush and worry when we can just go from here?

Resting back against the kitchen counter, she brings her wine glass up to her lips and takes a small sip. "Why when I'm in this kitchen with you do I feel a little crazy?"

"Probably because I rocked your world in that same spot you are standing in right now." I shrug, nonchalantly. Almost spitting her wine out, she gives me a shake of the head and a slight blush appears. "Oh, come on." I laugh as I move closer to her. "You aren't embarrassed, surely?"

"N-No." She drops her gaze. "Just…I don't know."

"Aww, baby." I run my thumb across her cheek. "You are adorable."

"I'd never done that before." She drops her gaze and I can feel the heat radiating from her face.

"But it was good, right?" I raise an eyebrow.

"So good." She closes her eyes and speaks barely above a whisper.

"Like, how good?" I ask as I curl my fingers underneath her chin.

Her eyes finding mine, she bites her lip and gives me a smirk. "The best I've ever had."

"Really?" I smile. "Well, that is good enough for me. Must do it again, huh?"

"Oh, definitely." She gives me a nod in agreement. "But maybe we should end this conversation now. We will never make it to Joe's, otherwise."

"And that would be a bad thing?"

"No, not at all." She shakes her head. "We could use a night out, though, right?"

"Mm." I agree. "We definitely could." I know that one Sofia is home, time to ourselves will be few and far between, so tonight we can totally make the most of it.

* * *

So we made it to Joe's, and a little sooner than we had imagined. Don't get me wrong, I'd have happily stayed home and worshiped Arizona's amazing body, but she's right. A night out is something we don't do very often. Letting our hair down never hurt anyone, and honestly, I like being able to show her off in public. I mean, who wouldn't? She's hot. We've been here a little over an hour now, and there are a few others from the hospital. April Kepner has just walked through the door, but she is yet to notice us.

"You remember that day we took a nap in the on-call room? Way before people really knew about us?" Arizona perks up as she toys with her wine glass.

"I do." I smile.

"I told you we'd been caught?"

"Mmhmm…" I give her a nod in agreement.

"It was April who caught us." She smiles. "She was happy for me. For us."

"Really?" I furrow my brow. "I mean, she seems nice, but wasn't she married to Jackson? Figured she would be on his side." I know we have kinda buried whatever we had going on, or whatever _he_ had going on, but we aren't exactly friends. He just deals with it in his own way, and I just get on with the job I was hired to do.

"April isn't the type to take sides, to be honest."

"She does seem pretty neutral." I give Arizona an honest answer. I've never really had any run-ins with April, but I've also never really had much of a conversation with her. Not outside of the hospital, anyway.

"She's great. I think you'd like her. I mean, don't get me wrong…she can totally give it out when it's required, you know, sort of a dark horse, but really…she's just friends with everyone."

"Mm, I wish everyone was like that around here."

"It's getting better, though, no?" She asks, a little unsure if I've been holding anything back.

"Yeah, it's definitely getting better." I smile. "None of it matters, anyway. I have _you_ and that is good enough for me."

"There you go again with you awesome words." She rolls her eyes playfully and takes my hands in her own from across the table. Catching sight of April out the corner of my eye, I turn and give her a smile. "Hey, April."

"Hey." She reaches our table and looks between us. "Just thought I'd say hi and then leave you guys to it."

"That's okay." I move my seat over a little. "Come and join us." I give Arizona a questioning look and she simply shrugs.

"Um…what is that?" She asks as her eyes widen at the addition to Arizona's jewelry.

Giving her friend a smile, my fiancé looks at me and I give her a slight nod. "Well, um…" Clearing her throat, Arizona gives April a smile. "Eliza popped the question, and I'd have been stupid to say no."

"Oh my god. You guys!" Genuine happiness on April's face, I know she has Arizona's back. "This is so exciting."

"What is?" Meredith Grey appears from behind me, and I roll my eyes as I stare into my wine glass.

"Our news." Arizona shrugs. I can see that she knows Meredith won't be as enthusiastic as April, but I can also see that my fiancé isn't overly concerned about her blessing. "We are getting married."

"Wow, really?" The dirty blonde looks genuinely surprised. "Congratulations." Her best wishes aren't as convincing but I give her a smile anyway. "Does Callie know?"

I see Arizona's face drop, and mine is about to, also. Who the hell does this woman think she is to make comments like that. Why would Callie know? What has Callie got to do with _our_ relationship? I don't know how her ex-wife will feel about this, but I couldn't care any less than I already do. Meredith may be trying to create issues right now, but Callie should have thought about this before she walked away from Arizona. Over my dead body…there is no way anyone is ruining this happiness for us. Not Meredith, not Callie, and not the rest of the hospital. The sooner they all realize that we are strong and so in love that it hurts, the sooner they can get on with their own lives…and stop interfering with ours.

* * *

 **Hit review, guys! Your reviews for the last chapter were awesome as always.**


	56. Chapter 56

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Six

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

I'm sorry, what did she just say? What the hell does this have to do with Callie? I don't know why Meredith or anyone else seems to get hung up on my business, but honestly…it's getting boring. I've never interfered in her relationships, so I don't understand why she would even bother to voice her opinion on mine. Fine, she doesn't like Eliza, but she can keep her mouth shut and her thoughts to herself.

I'm ready to blow, but I don't need or want that right now. We are happy, _I_ am happy. I'm happy for the first time in so many years that I honestly don't know what to do with myself some days. This happiness is all-consuming, and it's pretty amazing. I'm not about to let anyone ruin it. No way. It's not happening. I'd say I get it, but I don't. Sure, she is Callie's friend…I knew that when she backed her in court, but this _still_ has nothing whatsoever to with her or anybody else.

"Did you just as me if _Callie_ knows?" I glance up at Meredith, and Eliza tightens her grip on my hand. I know she is asking me to leave this argument, but this isn't happening.

"Yeah, I did." She shrugs.

"No, she doesn't. I'm sure she will know in the next ten minutes, though, when you call her and update her."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know you speak to her all the time. I couldn't care less, to be honest, but don't you dare insinuate that this is any of Callie's business."

"Well it kinda is, don't you think?" She furrows her brow. "She is the mother of your child."

"And that has what exactly to do with anything? She is Sofia's other mother, so?"

"Well since you've demanded your child back, causing Callie to move back to Seattle too, shouldn't she know what your plans for the future are?"

"No." I laugh. "I don't."

"Maybe you should just leave us be, Meredith." Eliza jumps in when she sees that I'm trying to clench my fists. I'm not generally an angry person, but right now my anger is at its height.

"Maybe _you_ should think hard about this before you jump in _this_ so soon." She gives Eliza a hard glare. "Callie will be back soon. It won't be as plain sailing as you both seem to think."

Leaving our table, Meredith places her glass down on the bar and leaves Joe's. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ I'm beyond furious right now, but that woman is not about to ruin my night. No way. Does Meredith know something I don't? Has Callie kept her up to date with her plans?

I can't think about this right now. Eliza doesn't need this right now either. We are supposed to be enjoying a rare night out. This can wait until tomorrow. I hope. I don't know how she is feeling right now, but April is shifting uncomfortably in her seat so I know it was as awkward as I thought it was. "You okay?" I glance at my fiancé who is staring into her wine glass.

"Yeah." She gives me a sad smile and stands. "Anyone for another drink?"

"Please." I smile back. "Tequila for me."

Watching her leave our table, April turns to face me and gives me a look of confusion. "What the hell was that about?"

"I honestly don't know." I shake my head before dropping my gaze. "You know just as much as me."

"You shouldn't let her speak to you like that." April states as she glances over towards Eliza at the bar. "That was really out of line."

"She won't speak to me like that again, April. She's lucky we are in a public place."

"Really?" April laughs.

"Yeah. I'd have handed her ass to her."

"Maybe that's what she needs." April shrugs. "I wish people wouldn't interfere. That damn hospital is a pain in the ass."

"Mm, for you and me both." Giving my friend a roll of the eyes, she nods in agreement and we both sit back and digest exactly what has happened.

* * *

Stepping up behind Eliza as she fixes herself up the mirror, I place my hand on her upper arm and she gives me a small smile. "You okay?" It's been almost two hours since Meredith's little display, and we haven't spoken about it. I know she is thinking things over. I can see it in her demeanor. I get that she is probably a little taken back by it all, I am too, but I need to know that she is okay.

"I'm okay, Arizona." She turns to face me and I know she is being honest. "Are you?"

"Yeah." I sigh as I take her hands in my own. "Don't take any notice of what Meredith says."

"Oh, I don't plan to." She laughs. "I just hope that you won't take it to heart, either."

"No, that's not going to happen." I smile. "The only opinion that matters to me in all of this is yours." Running my thumb across her knuckles, she brings our hands up between us and places a soft kiss on the back of my hand. "This will work itself out."

"I know that." She gives me a nod in agreement.

"Did you want to head home?" I ask. I know she says she is okay, but I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to leave right now.

"No. I'm good if you are?" She raises an eyebrow. I pull Eliza against me and press my lips to her own. I'm good, more than good, even. I'll always be good if I have her in my arms.

"I am." I smile. "And as much as I'd like to take you right here and now, I won't. I don't need a dirty bar bathroom with you."

"Come on, then. Let's head back out." She takes my hand in her own and laces our fingers. Stopping at the door, she turns to face me and raises our hands. Her palm flat against my own, she furrows her brow. "Have you ever noticed how our hands fit perfectly together?"

"Mm, I have." I nod and give her a dimpled smile. "Kinda like everything else, huh?"

"Definitely." Pulling the door open behind me, we head back out hand in hand. I don't care for people's opinions, and I don't care for people's looks. It doesn't phase me, and it certainly hasn't phased Eliza. I always knew she was confident and sure about what she wants in her life, but that can change where love is involved. I've found myself in that situation before.

Stepping up to the bar, we place a drinks order and wait around. It's getting kinda busy in here now, so we expect more of the staff to make an appearance from the hospital. Thanking Joe for our drinks, I turn to find Meredith standing behind me. _Oh, not again._

Sidestepping the general surgeon, I pull Eliza behind me and move towards an empty table. I don't know when this woman will realize that I'm not interested in what she has to say, but I'm not doing this again tonight. I'm not arguing about my personal life with someone who doesn't have anything whatsoever to do with it.

Taking a seat, Eliza sits down beside me and places a reassuring hand on my thigh. "Don't worry about it." I'm not, but I just want to have an enjoyable night out. Why is it never as simple as that? Throwing back my shot of tequila, Eliza gives me a raised eyebrow and I smirk.

"Come on." I stand and take her hand. "Let's dance."

"Oh!" Her eyes widen and she gives me a sultry smile. "I thought you'd never ask." Working our way through the crowd, my fiancé wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me backward against her. My ass grinding back against her center, she drops her head a little and brings her lips up to my ear. Moving in time with the music, she places a soft kiss against my neck and smiles. "You know, you are extremely hot when you are dancing against me."

Turning my head slightly, I place my own hands over hers that are resting on my stomach and give her a slight shrug. "Not as hot as you are when you are writhing against me." I know that my words have caused her body to respond, but I'm all for a little teasing right now. "The way you moan when you can barely hang on," I whisper. "It's hot."

"Arizona." She breathes against my ear. "You have to stop that."

Forcing my ass back again, I feel her tighten her grip around my waist and grind against me. "Why? I know it's what you want." I smirk as her lips trail light kisses down my neck. "It's _always_ what you want."

"Fuck!" She groans as she takes my earlobe between her teeth. "You've no idea what you do to me."

Turning in her arms, I take her bottom lip between my teeth and bite down gently. Her eyes darken, and I know I'm about to be dragged out of this bar any second now. Pulling back, I lick my lips and she swallows hard. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what I do to you." Narrowing my eyes, I glance down at her heaving chest and smile before lowering my tone and leaning in a little closer. "Wet?" I ask.

"Grab your purse." She demands. "Now!"

Dragging my fiancé through the crowd of people, I reach our table and give April a smile. "We are headed home." She throws me a smile of her own and we turn to leave.

"Arizona, can I talk to yo-" Cutting Meredith off, I shake my head and she furrows her brow.

"Sorry, but I'm a little busy right now." Leaving the dirty blonde standing in confusion, we head out of the door and make our way up the street. A little faster than we usually would.

* * *

"Arizona, come on." Her body pressed against my back, I fumble around in my purse for my keys. "Please?"

"I cannot concentrate with you behind me." I giggle. "Seriously."

"That was my plan." She moans against the skin of my neck. Dropping her hand down the front of my dress, she reaches my inner thigh and ghosts her fingers upwards. "Is this better?" My hand coming to rest against our front door, I gasp at the sensations she is creating between my legs. "Huh?"

"Y-You…" I close my eyes and try to control my breathing. "You h-have to stop." Trying to concentrate on what I'm supposed to be doing, I finally find my keys and frantically match them up with the lock. The sound of the lock clicking causes Eliza to turn the handle and force me inside. It's desperate, and it's kinda hot. I'm lying, it's so very very hot.

Closing the door with my foot, my back connects with the cold hardwood and I find my dress being lifted up my thighs. "Eliza." I pant as she takes a handful of my breast and squeezes. I know she wants me bad, and right now, she can have me. I love hot and frantic Eliza just as much as I love soft and passionate Eliza. It blows my mind how I never know which way it's going to go. Her hands gripping the backs of my thighs, she bends her knees and lifts me. My legs wrapping around her waist, she traps my body between her and the door and my arousal is evident. "Jesus." I moan as her lips attach to mine. Nipping and sucking at my bottom lip, she swallows a moan and smiles against my lips.

"You make me crazy, Arizona." Working her way down my neck, she arches her hips up a little and my center connects with her stomach. "You are so fucking wet for me right now." Her arms wrapping around me, she guides us both back towards the kitchen and sets me down on the counter. "So crazy, I cannot think." My legs spreading, she pulls my ass a little closer to the end and comes to stand between my legs. "Do you honestly know what you do to me?" She asks.

"I-I, uh-" Cutting me off with her lips, she takes my hand and guides it down between our bodies. Slipping it beneath her dress, my fingers skim her silky smooth thigh and she moans against my lips. "You make me _so_ wet." Our fingers intertwined, they reach her soaked folds and she grinds against our hands. "You see?" She pulls back and smiles. "You see what you do to me?"

"Fuck." I breathe out, my eyes closed and my teeth sinking into my bottom lip. Her free hand coming to rest against my center, I open my eyes and I know that look. That look that says it's going to be a long night. That look that says I'm all hers tonight.

"I'm going to fuck you, Arizona." She narrows her eyes and curls her fingers beneath my panties. "So hard."

"Oh God," I whine. _She is so hot when she is like this._ Resting back on my elbows, I lift my hips a little and she slides my panties down my thighs. Throwing them to the floor, she drags her nails up my bare skin and dips her head a little. Running her thumb down the length of my center, she spreads my legs a little more and blows gently against my clit. "Shit, yes." I hiss as my back connects with the stone cold marble. "Y-Yes."

The flat of her tongue lapping up my juices, I arch my back and tangle my fingers in her hair. "Fuck, you taste so good." Her words causing a fresh flood of arousal, she smiles against me and teases my entrance. "All for me."

My mind in overdrive, I know exactly what is coming. I know how the next few minutes are going to go. She's going to tease. She's going to have me beg. That's okay, though. It's totally worth it in the end. "Please, Eliza."

"Please what?" She lifts her head and finds my gaze.

"Please, take me." She loves it when I beg, and I suspect that she is going to continue this a little longer. "Please."

"You want me to _really_ take you?" She narrows her eyes and I give her a nod of the head. "Okay…" She smiles. Motioning for me to sit up, she lifts my body down from the counter and turns me around. My hands now braced against the marble in front of me.

"Oh." I whimper. My dress coming to rest around my waist, she places her hand between my shoulder blades and pushes me forward a little. I'm now bent at the hip and as I'm about to relax my body against the counter, a searing pain hits me as she bites down hard on my ass. "Shit!" I breathe out. It feels good, and she knows this.

Her fingers working my clit from behind, she rests her body over mine and breathes against my ear. "How much do you want me?"

"More than anything."

Two fingers slamming into me, my body shoots forward but it feels good. So good. The sound of sex filling the air around us, she runs her tongue up my back and comes to rest her lips against my shoulder blade. Her thrusts increasing, I desperately search for something to grip onto. Finding the far edge of the counter, my knuckles turn a whiter shade of pale and I allow my body to take her in fully. "You love this, huh?" She smiles against my skin.

"Y-Yes." I pant.

Inserting a third finger, all breath leaves my body. Right now I'm not even sure what day it is. What month it is. Eliza does something to me that I've never experienced before. She may dominate and she may act all cool and in control, but I trust her. I trust her with my entire body. She knows this, and it only makes things so much hotter. That to me shows that this woman is the only one for me. She will only _ever_ be the one for me.

Her thrusts increasing, she pulls my body up a little and places soft kisses up my neck. Reaching my ear, she lowers her tone. "I love how tight you feel around my fingers." Those words falling from her lips cause my orgasm to approach faster than I thought possible. "Tight and so fucking hot." Biting down on my earlobe, she tugs a little before releasing a dirty laugh. "Come for me, Arizona."

"Oh God." My world quickly turning black, I grind back and down against her fingers. They are working my body like never before, and right now I'm not sure I can even breathe through this. I'm not sure I can even stand upright. "Y-Yes, fuck….Oh!" Her free hand working its way up my inner thigh, she toys with my throbbing bundle of nerves, and I'm done. "Fuck, ELIZA!" Her fingers slamming into me and pounding me like never before, I simply ride it out. I find my hand gripping her wrist. It's hot and it's the most pleasure I've ever experienced but I cannot bear it for much longer. I don't think I've ever felt this sensitive. "F-Fuck." I still her movements and she smiles against my neck. "Jesus."

"You okay?" She asks, a little worry on her face. "I-I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Shaking my head, I run my fingers through my hair and try to even out my breathing. Her genuine concern melts my heart, but no…no way did she hurt me. This woman couldn't be any more perfect if she tried. Pulling out of me, she turns me in her arms before running her tongue up the length of her fingers. "Oh my God." I roll my eyes and bite down on my lip.

"Problem?" She raises an eyebrow, and I simply smirk whilst my dress falls back into place.

"Yeah…" I scoff. "You still have all of your clothes on, and well, I need you to take this dress off of me completely."

"Oh, really?" She smirks and pulls my body against hers. "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?"

 _The bedroom sounds good to me. I mean, why wouldn't it? Eliza naked in our bed is always going to be a priority of mine….._

* * *

 **Hit review, guys! KISSES!**


	57. Chapter 57

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Seven

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Creeping along the hallway, I can hear the sound of Arizona's adorable voice flowing through our home. For some unknown reason she is already up and out of bed, but she's here and that is the main thing. I know Sofia is due home in two days, but she doesn't really have any reason to be up so early. It isn't even 9 am yet. Tiptoeing, I find myself drawn to her voice. It's soft and has a southern twang, and honestly, it's just perfect. It makes me smile.

 ** _It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light_**

The smell of breakfast hitting my senses, my stomach suddenly feels the desperate need to growl for food. Last night was a long night, and whilst I loved every single moment of it, I could certainly use a little fuel right now. Coffee is the first thing on the agenda.

Arizona's voice drawing me in, I reach the bottom step and simply listen. My heart is beating a little faster than usual, but I'm not concerned. She always does this to me. Bon Jovi playing from the radio is an awesome start to the day, but all I'm getting right now is Arizona's voice.

 ** _Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I_**

 ** _Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_**

Moving a little closer to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes lures me in. She does make a mean breakfast, but I don't want to interrupt her beautiful voice right now. Food can wait, I need to hear her words. Nobody sings like that for the sake of it. That is coming straight from the heart.

 ** _I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies_**

Leaning against the door frame, I watch as my fiancé moves around our kitchen with ease. I know she is beautiful, and I know she is all kinds of hot, but morning Arizona is just too cute for words. She's just…natural, loving, sweet. She's just her, and she is completely mine. I want to make my presence known, but I can't. I can't because I'm too mesmerized by my fiancé. _Damn, I got major lucky._ I know this, and I'm not ashamed to say it.

Last night was a little awkward when Meredith arrived at Joe's, but I wasn't overly worried. I'm _not_ overly worried. I don't know what she meant by her words, and I'm sure Arizona will question her when she is ready, but I didn't like it. Does she mean that Callie is planning to come back _for_ Arizona, or does she know that Callie isn't going to give Sofia up as easy as we are expecting? Neither are good enough for me, but I will just have to wait it out.

Do I worry that my fiancé will go back to her ex-wife? Sometimes, I do…yes. It's not that I don't trust Arizona, but I know how much they have been through together. They have a child together. Surely that trumps what we have? I don't want to bring it up because we are in such a good place, but at the same time, I feel as though I need to know. I need to know that we are stronger than anything Callie may throw our way. _I know we are, in my heart._ I just need to hear those words out loud.

Turning with a stack of pancakes and fresh fruit in her hands, Arizona gives me her beautiful dimpled smile. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, baby." I give her a smile of my own and she sets our food down. Moving closer to me, she places a soft kiss on my lips and I reciprocate. "You sleep well?" I ask.

"You wore me out, so yeah…really well." She shrugs. "You hungry?"

"Starved." My stomach backing me up, she glances down and gives me a giggle.

"Let's get some food in that thing, yeah?" Moving into the kitchen, I take a seat beside Arizona and take a stack of pancakes for myself. I can see her eying me up, but I don't make a comment. I don't know what she is thinking right now, but I know we will have a conversation about Meredith at some point today. "You okay?" She asks, and I glance up from my food.

"Y-Yeah." I give her a small smile.

"Talk to me." She shrugs. "Please?"

"About what?"

"Whatever is on your mind." She says, nonchalantly.

"Honestly? Without any arguments?" I give her a look of uncertainty and she furrows her brow.

"Of course." She nods. "Your opinion is important to me, baby."

"What was Meredith talking about last night? About you telling Callie about us? Why was she so angry about that?"

"I really don't know." She runs her fingers through her hair before taking another bite from her breakfast.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." She smiles.

"No, I mean…anything at all, without us getting into a fight."

"I'm not even going to answer that." She shakes her head. "We are in a good enough place, to be honest about how we feel. You have every right to question whatever you want right now."

"You know I trust you, right?" I need to know that she believes me before I ask her what I'm about to ask her. She simply gives me a nod, and I know that I'm okay to continue. "I just don't like what Meredith said last night. About Callie. I don't like it."

"Like what?" She asks, her voice soft.

"How she got so angry about Callie not knowing." I sigh. "I mean, I know she will have to know eventually, but it was as though Meredith knew something we didn't."

"You think?" My fiancé raises an eyebrow and I seem to have piqued her interest. "Like what?"

"Is she coming back for you, Arizona?" My heart in my throat, I don't quite know how she is going to take that question.

"No." She gives me a shake of the head and a sad smile as she places her hand over mine. "She's not."

"How do you know?" I know she can sense the uncertainty in my voice, but she seems pretty calm about it all. "You have a child together, and I know that all you want is to make Sofia happy. I get that. If it made her happy that you guys were together, I wouldn't hold that against you."

"Because I suspect she knows she would be wasting her time." She smiles. "Besides, Callie is happy with Penny, and I'm happy for her. Penny's grant was only ever for a year anyway, Eliza. I mean, sure, I expected them to stay there after that year had finished, but if Callie feels the need to be closer to her daughter, that is fine by me. I'm not worried. As for Sofia being happy…She doesn't need us to be together to be happy."

"Really?" I ask. "You really aren't worried about any of this?"

"No." She shakes her head. "I'm not. I don't have to worry about anything, Eliza. My life is here, in this house…with you. You know that. I get that Callie coming back has your guard up a little, and I'd expect nothing less. Just know that _you_ are it for me. This ring on my finger?" She holds her hand up between us. "It means _everything_ to me. Everything."

"Okay, if you're sure." I drop my gaze. I don't want to drag this out, simply because I know that Arizona is all in. "Meredith should really mind her own business, though. I know that much."

"Don't worry about Meredith. I'll speak to her." She scoots a little closer to me and places her hand on the small of my back. "Don't worry about _anybody._ "

"I'm trying not to." I give her a slight smile but she knows it's not genuine. "I just don't want to lose you, Arizona."

"No way." She states. "That is _never_ happening." I know I'm worrying about nothing, but I do genuinely wonder if Callie is truly done with Arizona. I'd like to think she is, but I know how exes can be when the other person finds happiness. I don't know a great deal about Callie, and I don't know how genuine her relationship with Penny is. I'd always trust Arizona, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to have a little doubt in the back of my mind. It doesn't mean I can't feel a little insecure. Everyone feels that at some point in their relationship. What I do know, though, is that she loves me, and _we_ are meant to be together.

"You're amazing, you know?"

"No, I'm just happy." She shrugs. "You are amazing for putting up with the insults and the sniping at that damn hospital. I'm used to it."

"Doesn't mean you should have to put up with it, though, baby." I give her a squeeze of the hand and her blue eyes find mine. "You are too beautiful and sweet to have to listen to that crap."

"It is what it is." She shrugs. "I'll speak to Callie tomorrow. I'm calling to check everything is okay for the weekend. I'm assuming she is bringing Sofia here. It will be interesting to see if she actually asks about our engagement. I'll know if Meredith has been able to keep her mouth shut or not, then."

"Mm, that will be interesting." I laugh. "I guess some people feel they have to meddle. Maybe they aren't getting any excitement in their own lives." Shrugging, I go back to my stack of pancakes and a little calm settles within me. I know we are strong, I just need a little reassurance every once in a while. I'm only human, right?

"Well, they won't ruin this." She states. "Hell will freeze over before that happens."

* * *

Okay so after last night's issues, we decided to hit a bar again tonight. One that isn't so close to the hospital, though. We just need our own time. That was the plan last night, but it didn't happen. Tonight…we keep a low profile. We may be standing in a club full of people, but all I see is Arizona. She is the only one that matters to me.

Reaching the bar, we place an order for a drink and wait patiently. Arizona seems pretty cool about everything that was said last night and having spoken to her today, I feel a little more settled. I mean, I shouldn't worry…I'm the one who wakes up next to her every morning, but I had a moment, and it's no big deal. It happens to the best of us.

The sound of Neyo 'Miss Independent' playing throughout the club, Arizona moves a little closer and places a soft kiss below my ear. "Wanna dance? I love this…"

"You go ahead and get started. I'm just going to grab our drinks and find us a table." Giving her a smile, she nods and mouths 'don't be too long'. Shaking my head, I wave her away and she weaves through the crowd of people slowly building. She looks amazing tonight. I mean, she _always_ looks amazing, but there is just something about her ass in those particular jeans she is wearing. I mean, Wow!

Turning my back, I find an empty table that seems to be out of the way of the crowd and set our belongings down. Draping Arizona's jacket over the back of one of the chairs, I take a few minutes to appreciate the atmosphere of this place. It's calm but friendly. A typical lady lovin' bar. _My_ kinda place. A place where we can truly be ourselves. If I want to melt into her on the dance floor, I can. Sure, we will gain a few wolf whistles, but that's about all. Turning to head through the crowd, I stop dead as I find Arizona in the center of the floor.

Coming into full view through the mass of people, I immediately notice the pair of hands on _my fiancé's_ hips. _Oh, I don't think so._ The anger rising deep from inside, I try to move but I can't. _What do I even say? What if Arizona wants to dance with this woman?_ Eyes fixated on the blonde, _my blonde,_ I furrow my brow and give her a hard glare. She shrugs her shoulders to let me know that she doesn't care if this woman has her hands on her, and I feel a jealousy like never before rush through my body. I suspect that she is doing this to get a rise out of me, and right now, it is totally working. The woman, clearly older than me has a creepy look in her eyes and she is biting down on her own lip as her eyes and hands drag up and down Arizona's body. It's obvious that she wants Arizona, and as her hands skim the curve of her ass before moving up to rest on her hips, I fight the urge to knock this woman on her ass. _God, that would feel so good._ I'm all for a little dancing, but _nobody_ touches what belongs to me. Nobody!

Knocking back my drink, I move through the crowd and shiver at the sight in front of me. _Why is this woman doing this? Surely she can see just by looking at Arizona that she is taken. The ring on her finger kinda gives it away. Ugh!_ Stepping up behind the woman who has my fiancé's ass in her lap, I tap her on the shoulder and watch as her eyes meet mine. "I think you should leave." I smile.

"Uh…I think you should back off." She scoffs and turns her attention back to my blonde.

"No.." I laugh. "I don't think you understand."

"Nothing to understand, Darlin'." Ugh, her voice makes me sick. "She is dancing with me, so you should leave us to it."

Stepping up behind this unknown woman, I lean in painfully close and ensure that she hears me loud and clear. "If you don't move your ass and take _your_ hands off of _my_ fiancé, I _will_ kick your ass in front of all of these people."

Arizona turning to face me, she gives me a sexy smirk and I can't help but smile at her. "You did that on purpose, right?"

"Had to get you here somehow." She shrugs. "I don't like to be kept waiting, beautiful."

"Oh." My eyes widen. "Must remember that for the future, right?" Wrapping my arms around her waist, the creepy woman who had her hands all over my fiancé only seconds ago backs up and looks me up and down. "That's right…keep walking! This one is mine." Flipping the finger as I press my lips to Arizona's, she slumps her shoulders and wanders off through the crowd.

A smug smile on my face as Arizona pulls back, she narrows her eyes. "Jealous much?"

"No." I shake my head. "Not jealous. I just don't like people touching what belongs to me."

"Oh, is that right?" She raises an eyebrow. "And what exactly _belongs_ to you?"

"Um…This?" Gripping her ass in her tight jeans, our centers connect and she forces herself against me. "Mm, just what I thought."

"Come with me…" She untangles our bodies and takes my hand in her own. Reaching our table, she knocks her drink back in one, and I do the same. My body being guided through the crowd, we reach the restroom and she waits in line for an empty stall.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I'm sorry…" She trails off. "I know you are too good for restrooms, but your jealousy has gotten me a little hot and bothered and well, I need you now."

"Oh, really..?" My eyes find hers and she gives me a simple nod of the head. "You _so_ had this all planned out."

"So." She shrugs. "Sue me."

An empty stall becoming available, she pulls me inside and locks the door. Forcing me against the door so that my back is to her, she taps the inside of my thigh. "Spread your legs, Doctor Minnick." _Oh god, this was totally worth the jealousy!_ Doing as she says, I widen my stance and she brings her hands around to the front of my dress.

Slipping her hand beneath the silk material, she runs her fingers up my stomach and cups my breast. "Arizona.." I moan and she pushes her body harder against mine.

"Not a word, Doctor." Her lips on my neck and her fingers toying with my hardening nipple, I gasp and force my ass back into her center.

"I need to feel you, baby." Her left hand pressing firmly against the stall door, she drops her right hand and guides it between my legs. "Yes." I hiss as she teases me over my panties. "Arizona, please."

"Is there a problem with me dancing with other women?" Her fingers hooking around the crotch of my panties, I moan in delight and she places her hand gently over my mouth. "Quiet!"

Giving her a nod, she pushes my underwear to one side and runs a single finger up the length of my center. Thrusting her front against my ass, I place my own hands on the door to keep me from hitting the floor.

"You like that? This is what you wanted all along, huh?" Simply nodding, she bites down on my shoulder and her hand still covering my mouth muffles the cries I release. Pulling my ass back, she bends me forward slightly and brings her hand around to my ass. "I'm going to fuck you, Doctor Minnick, and you are going to take it. You are going to take all of me." The sound of the music outside drowning out our words, I gasp in pleasure as she dips her hand lower and teases my slick entrance from behind.

Slipping two fingers inside me, I'm desperate to cry out. The pleasure coursing through my body is almost too much to take, and her body pressed against mine is going to tip me over the edge sooner than I'd like. Removing her hand, I speak while I can. "Take me, Arizona."

"Excuse me?" She scoffs.

"Doctor Robbins," I state. "Take me, Doctor Robbins." Replacing her hand over my mouth, she pulls out only to enter me with a third finger. _Holy shit!_ Biting down on the palm of her hand only increases and strengthens her fingers deep inside of me.

"You're desperate for me, aren't you?" Nodding, I force my ass back into her hand. She knows I'm about to beg, but it seems she can barely hold on herself. Grinding against her own hand, she drags her fingers down the inside of my walls and I can feel that sensation in the pit of my stomach already. Bringing her left hand around to the front, she rubs vigorously at my clit and I swear I'm about to scream her name louder than ever before. "Fuck, yes! Right there, baby. Yes."

Her thrusts increasing, my walls clamp down on her fingers and I release an unnecessary amount of arousal all over her hand and down my own legs. "Yes, don't stop, Arizona." Her thrusts continuing, I push my ass back to meet her fingers as they pound deep inside of me. I've never felt like this before. The total sense of euphoria hitting me from every angle, I swear I leave the room for a minute or two.I've never felt like this before. Like, overly aroused. I can't really explain it. All I know is that I'm absolutely soaked.

"Mm, you just squirted and _that_ was incredibly sexy." Her thrusts slowing as her lips attack my neck, she continues to rub gentle circles against my clit until I jolt forward. The sensation too much to take, I still her hand by grabbing her wrist, and she slowly pulls out of me. Groaning at the loss of contact between my legs, I turn to face her and she had the biggest grin I've ever seen. Bringing her fingers up to her lips, she takes them all into her mouth and sucks on them. "You taste like nothing I've ever experienced before, Eliza."

"Oh God." Rolling my eyes, I press my lips to hers and I can taste myself on her tongue. "We really _have_ to get out of here. You are too much to take, Arizona."

"You think?" She smirks. "And here was me thinking we were totally going to have a _normal_ night out."

"Normal? Nothing in our lives is _normal_ , baby." I cannot stay in this club for a second longer. My entire outfit is ruined, and right now, I feel like my body is about to hit the floor from the amazing sensation it has just experienced.

Straightening myself out, I've never felt so aroused, yet so uncomfortable in my entire life. A line of women smirking as we pass by them, I know we have been caught. I'd say I was worried, but I honestly don't care. My fiancé is amazing and like nothing I've ever experienced before. Who am I to deny her the opportunity to fuck me good?

* * *

 **Hit it, guys! I think there will be two more chapter before Sofia arrives home…or will she? *Winks***

 **Your response to this fic has been amazing. 150,000 reviews in a little over a month? Wow!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Thanks for your recent reviews. They're all awesome!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Eight

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

"Call it." I sigh, a little anger brewing inside of me.

"Time of death." I watch my nurse glance up at the clock and back down to the patient on the table. "15:27." Stepping back, I tug at my gloves and move towards the disposal close to the door.

"They shouldn't have died," I mutter to myself as I move out of the OR and into the scrub room. "They shouldn't have died." Repeating it like a mantra, I go about my scrubbing out routine and brace myself against the stainless steel sink. "Fuck!" That surgery I've just performed should have been routine. I don't get it. I know that's just how it goes at times, but still…the shouldn't have died. I've just lost a Mother and an unborn baby in a matter of minutes. Those minutes, I will play over and over in my mind.

"I'm headed up to my office, Julie." I give her a nod, and she can sense my emotion through my scrub mask. "I'll find her husband soon. I just need a moment."

"Dr. Carter can take care of that." She suggests.

"N-No." I give her a slight shake of the head. "It's my loss, I'll see that Claire's husband hears it from me."

"Okay, no problem." Julie steps around me and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You did everything you could, Arizona."

A slight nod of the head from me, she leaves me to think over things alone. I know how this goes. I know that we have losses, but this one has hit me a little harder than I thought it would. Maybe it's because it was routine, maybe it was because I haven't had a loss in so long. I don't know.

Glancing at the time, it's almost 15:45, and right now, I want to lock myself away where nobody can bother me. I want to think, and I want to sleep. It's been a long day, and I need to get over myself before my daughter arrives late tomorrow night. I've never felt so excited, yet so nervous about anything in my life. What if Sofia decides she wants to go back to Callie? What if she doesn't want to live with me and simply thinks that she is staying over for a little while? I know that isn't going to happen, but I am a little anxious right now.

Stepping out of the scrub room, I bump into a scrub-clad body with an oompf. Looking up, I find Meredith Grey staring back at me. "Sorry." Stepping around her, she stops me and I'm really not in the mood for her attitude or her games. "Excuse me, Dr. Grey."

"Arizona, wait!"

"What?" I spit. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize." She sighs. "I'm sorry for my behavior in Joe's."

"No, you're not." I laugh, sarcastically. "We both know that you don't like my fiancé, and that's fine. I couldn't care any less than I already do, and well…Eliza? She's a bigger person than all of you in this place."

"No, I really am sorry, Arizona." She gives me a sad smile and I simply glare at her. "I just, I guess I always held out a little hope for you and Torres."

"Yeah, and that's why you backed her in court? Funny way of showing it."

"This has nothing to do with court. This is about you and Callie. She's coming back, Arizona."

"Yeah, she said." I shrug. "That is no longer any of business, though."

"Of course, it is. How can it not be any of your business?" She furrows her brow. "You guys were married. You have a kid. You-"

"I'm not doing this." I cut her off and hold up my hands. "Callie has moved on, and so have I. She moved states with the woman she loves. Just leave us be, okay?"

"Fine." Meredith shrugs. "You keep telling yourself that."

Shaking my head and giving her an incredulous look, I turn on my heel and head off down the corridor. I really wish Callie's friends would stay out of my life _and_ my relationship. I didn't once get involved in hers, and I certainly didn't have Karev running around trying to catch the gossip. Why? Because I came to terms with my ex-relationship. I learned to deal with it.

Deciding to find my patient's husband now, I take a right at the end of the corridor and prepare myself to deliver the worst news imaginable to another person's love of their life. I may have been through a lot, but I can never imagine that feeling of hearing those words. I can never imagine the heartbreak and the lonely nights. Losing Tim was hard enough for me, but I'd prepared myself for that kind of news long before he left this earth. I prepared myself to lose my brother way before those military uniforms knocked on my parents front door some ten years ago. This, though? This is the worst part of my job. This is the moment you change another person's life… Forever.

* * *

Pulling my car into the drive, I'm relieved to find that the lights are on inside. _I hope Eliza has wine._ Although, as I think about that possibility, I quickly realize that I may need something a little stronger. I'm not entirely sure wine is going to take the edge off of my mood tonight. Grabbing my purse, I slide out of the car and lock it up.

Rummaging around for my keys, I hear the door unlock and I'm met with the most beautiful face in the world. My fiancé. "Hey." She gives me a sad smile.

"Hi." Dropping my gaze, I close my purse and head inside.

"Alex called me." She states as she locks up for the night. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." I shrug. Moving into the kitchen, she is quick on my heel. Setting my purse down, I drop my cell onto the counter and she takes a hold of my wrist, turning me into her arms.

"It happens, Arizona." She runs her thumb along my cheek and I lean into her touch. She calms me. That is the one thing that I know is guaranteed. Her presence simply calms me. Protects me. "You know it happens."

"I know." I give her a slight nod and close my eyes. "It shouldn't have happened, though. I hate it when I'm not prepared for it. It was routine, Eliza. Everything about it was routine."

"That doesn't matter." She shakes her head. "Anything can happen, at any moment."

"I just need to relax with you." I smile. "I'll be okay."

"I know you will." She replies, nonchalantly. "Because you are awesome."

"How do you do that?" My brow furrowing, Eliza gives me her own look of confusion.

"Um, do what?" She asks.

"That. Just, I don't know. You make me feel calmer. Like, anything that has happened today has just disappeared in an instant. I don't know how you do it, but thank you."

"I just don't want you to beat yourself up about this. You are one of the strongest people I know, and I know that you know you did everything you could for your patients today."

"Thank you." Pressing my lips to Eliza's, she moans into our kiss before pulling back.

"Wine?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, no." I laugh and shake my head. "Top cupboard. Behind the cereal."

Narrowing her eyes, she releases me from her grip and rounds the kitchen island. Reaching up and moving some cereal boxes out of the way, she pulls a bottle from the back and turns to face me. "Um…you kept this a secret, huh?"

"Sorry. Emergencies only."

"Mmhmm…" She gives me a questionable look and I shrug. "So can I join you with one, or?"

"Of course, you can. What's mine is yours, baby." Watching her grab two glasses, she pours us both a large helping of Jack and hands me one. "Thank you."

Moving into the living room, I kick off my shoes, take a seat on the couch, and rest my feet on the coffee table. Calm, and with a drink in my hand, I couldn't ask for much more. I still maintain that the best feeling in the world is locking the front door of an evening, knowing that I'm here with Eliza. I'm not sure that feeling will ever pass.

Motioning for her to come and join me, she pulls on an oversized hoodie and settles down beside me. It's comfort for her. It doesn't matter how hot it is outside, Eliza likes to have her favorite hoodie on when she is relaxing indoors. I won't lie, we would both probably fit in it, but I'm quite happy with holding my hand and hiding it up her sleeve. It seems to be a habit she has. "Sofia is home tomorrow."

"I know." I smile. "You prepared?" I ask the question but I know she is. She is more than prepared.

"I think so, yeah." She gives me a nod and sips on her bourbon. "What time is she arriving?"

"Late." I sigh. "I've told Callie to take her to the hotel if she is sleepy. It will be a long day and night for her and the last thing she needs is the excitement of seeing us when it's near on midnight."

"That sounds like a good idea." She agrees. "Maybe once she has slept well, we could take her out to breakfast the next morning?"

"I'd love that, but don't you have to work?"

"No." She shakes her head. "I've taken a few days."

"You have?" I raise an eyebrow and my heart skips a beat at the prospect of spending a few days with Sofia _and_ Eliza.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be here and then disappear while Sofia is settling in." She is searching my face but I'm giving her nothing. "I mean, you said you wanted me to be here, with you. I can cancel my leave, though, if you'd rather I wasn't here. I don't mind. I mean, I totally get it if you want some time alone with your daughter. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assum-"

"Shut up." I breathe out. My heart beating a little faster than before.

"I-I."

"I said…shut up." Placing my drink down, I take Eliza's from her hand and set it down next to mine. My body coming to rest over hers, she moves down the couch a little and her eyes find mine. "I want you here, okay?"

"Okay." She swallows. Hard.

"I _always_ want you here." My lips finding hers, I take her bottom lip between my teeth and swallow a moan she releases. " _Always._ "

"Mm…" I know the exact effect I'm having on her body right now, and I can feel my own body reacting to her moans and her touch. "I love you, Arizona, and I'm so ready to begin this journey with you."

"I love you, too." Settling down against her body, I brush a few stray hair from her beautiful face. "I wouldn't want to be on this journey with anyone else but you."

"Y-Yeah?" She smiles. "That means so much."

"It's the truth," I whisper. "I've never been more sure about anything."

"You know what I keep thinking about?" She smiles and her eyes tell me I'm safe, and that she is my home. "I keep thinking about the day you become my wife."

"Yeah?" My heart melts and my eyes begin to fill with tears.

"God, yes." She nods. "It's all I ever think about."

"So let's plan it," I suggest.

"Really?" She asks with so much hope in her voice. "I didn't think you would want to do it anytime soon."

"Why?"

"Just, I don't know." She shrugs. "I didn't want you to feel pressured into anything, so I figured I'd wait until you brought it up again."

"And I just did, so…"

"So, we are getting married?" She smirks at the sound of her own question.

"We're getting married." I agree. "We will set a date. Say, a year from now? I don't want to rush it. I want it to be perfect."

"Sounds good to m-" The sound of the doorbell cutting Eliza off, we both furrow our brows and I glance at the time. "Who could that be?"

"Andrew, maybe? I did tell him he was welcome to come by whenever he likes." Climbing off of my fiancé, I straighten myself out and she sits up a little. Her knees pulled up to her chest, she is almost invisible under the sea or material covering her. "You look adorable, by the way."

"Mmhmm...you _are_ adorable." Powering up the TV, she settles back against the arm of the couch and takes a look for something we may both enjoy. "Movie?" She asks as the doorbell sounds again.

"Alright, I'm coming. Jeez." Turning back to her, I give her a nod of the head and a dimpled smile. Unlocking our door, I tug at the handle and I'm met with a face I hadn't expected to see. "Callie, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

"Um…" Glancing back at my fiancé, Eliza rolls her eyes and shrugs. "Right now?"

"Sooner the better." She states.

"Why? Are you not bringing Sofia back? Where is she? She was supposed to be here tomorrow night, but you are here a day early…alone." My heart in my stomach, I'm not sure I'm prepared for whatever she may be about to say.

"No, no." She shakes her head, her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "She is here. She is at the hotel."

"Alone?" My eyes widen.

"No. With Penny." She scoffs. "Do you really think I'd leave our daughter alone in a hotel room?"

"Why is Penny here, too?" I give her a look of confusion and she simply stares.

"We came back a day early to see friends and sort some things out, but then I realized I had to come here and speak to you."

"Why?" I ask.

"Just, can we talk?" She glances inside and sees that Eliza is kicking back. "Alone?"

"No," I state. "I'd invite you in, but we are having a quiet night and well, I'd rather you were at the hotel with _our_ daughter."

Her tone lowering, she drops her gaze to the floor. "Arizona, I really need to talk to you."

"Everything okay, baby?" Eliza calls out from the living room and I turn and give her a nod. I can see the uncertainty in her eyes, but she believes me, I think.

"Callie, you can't just come by here and demand to talk to us. I've had a bad day at work, and we don't really want to do this right now."

"Us?" My ex-wife asks, her brow furrowed.

"Um, yeah. Me and Eliza." I state.

"Oh, no. I don't want to talk to her. I want to just talk to you." She has a strange look in her eyes and I can't quite place the emotion. "Please?" _Is she pleading with me?_

"Tomorrow?" I suggest. "I can meet you for coffee _tomorrow_."

"Okay." She sighs. "Tomorrow. Promise?"

"Y-Yeah." I'm a little caught off guard right now, but I'll hear her out. "Wait, is Sofia okay?"

"Sofia is fine." She gives me a sad smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." I give her a nod and watch as she walks away. I'm a little unsure about why she is here right now, but I'm sure she just wants to discuss arrangements. She has just brought our daughter back to me, no questions asked, so the least I can do is listen to what she has to say. I'm open to arrangements, I really am. Whatever makes Sofia happy.

Locking up, again, I move back into the living room and settle down beside my fiancé. Eliza gives me a look, and I simply shrug. "She wanted to talk, but I told her it would have to wait until tomorrow."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." I'm just as much in the dark as Eliza is right now. "I said I'd meet her for coffee. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not." She shakes her head and takes my hand in her own. "Do what you got to do."

"Why are you so perfect?"

"Oh, I think we both know that I'm far from perfect, but to answer your question….because I trust you, I love you, and I want _you_ to be happy after all of this is over."

 _She is perfect, at least…she is to me. I don't know what the hell Callie wants, or needs to discuss tomorrow, but the sooner she gets it off of her chest, the sooner I can begin to live my life with my daughter, and the most important woman in this world._

* * *

 **Hit review, Guys! You know you want to. ;)**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 is up. This will also be Arizona's POV.**

 **Guest - I'm sorry you found the last chapter shorter. It was actually longer than 90% of the previous chapters.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Nine

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

You know how you sometimes get that feeling that something is too good to be true? That's how I'm feeling right now. I mean, I know everything is okay with my relationship, but I won't lie…I have a bad feeling about the talk Callie wants to have. Is she ill? Is Sofia not wanting to come back home to Seattle? I don't know. I lay awake most of the night thinking about it, and now I find myself in the kitchen thinking the worst. Like, If Callie did tell me she was sick, what would I do? Would I offer to help her out? Would I help her through whatever illness she had? I'd like to think that I would, but that would be something I'd have to discuss with my fiancé. It isn't that simple anymore. Eliza is my world now, and she has made me feel more alive, and more like myself than ever before. I'm not about to chance that because my ex-wife needs me. No matter how selfish that may sound. _Stop being so dramatic, Robbins. Callie isn't sick._

Settling back against the couch, I bring a steaming hot coffee to my lips and take in the aroma it is producing. I'm not usually a huge coffee drinker, but when I'm tired, it's a given. Add a little anxiety to that and again…I need it in my system. It's probably a bad move on my part, but the taste relaxes me. I'd usually use Eliza as a means of coping, but she is at the hospital and she also doesn't know how I'm feeling. I don't want to worry her about anything, and this also isn't her problem to deal with. Sure, she will probably give me a serious talk when she finds out I'm worried, but I'll take that if and when it comes.

I have a little over an hour before I'm due to meet my ex-wife, and right now, I've never felt so uncertain about anything. I mean, she has been gone for almost a year and we've only ever really had contact when it concerns Sofia, so why now…after all this time, does she need to talk to me? _Maybe she is in trouble._ I know I sound ridiculous inside my own head, but I'm struggling right now. Really struggling. Who turns up at someone's door and asks to speak to them? Really?

Grabbing my cell from the coffee table, I open up the message tab and hit the screen. I'm just trying to stall now, but I know this meeting is inevitable.

 ** _Are we still meeting at midday? Arizona._**

 ** _Yes. If that is still okay with you? Callie x_**

 ** _Do we have to talk? Like, is it serious? Arizona._**

 ** _Yes, we NEED to talk. Callie x_**

Resting my head back against the couch, I breath out a pretty big sigh and close my eyes. I wish she would give me something, anything, to work with. _It can't be that serious. She would have just told me last night when she came by._ Deciding that I need to get this over and done with, I hit the reply button.

 ** _Midday it is then. Arizona._**

Standing, I hit the call button on my cell and head into the kitchen. I need some encouraging words right now, and I know just the person to receive them from. The call connecting, my body instantly relaxes. "Hey, Momma."

"Arizona, honey. It's so good to hear from you."

"Yeah, not often enough, though?" I sigh and take a seat on a nearby stool. "Sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"That's okay, dear. You are busy and very in demand. We understand."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"What's up, Arizona. I can tell something is wrong by that tone." My mother sighs into the phone and I smile. She hates when I'm upset. "Did it not work out with you and Eliza?"

"No, it's not that. Everything is great with Eliza." I reassure her. "Callie is in town."

"That's good, right?" Momma asks. "She is bringing Sofia home, no?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Then what is the problem? You didn't expect her to send your daughter home alone, did you?" My mother laughs and I follow. She may be honest with her words, but they always lighten my mood.

"No, Mom." I sip on my coffee. "She came by last night. Unexpectedly."

"Oh."

"Yeah…Oh." I scoff. "She asked if we could talk. She seemed upset, and I'm a little worried that she may be sick or something. She says Sofia is fine, and I know she would tell me straight away if it was anything that concerned my daughter."

"Hmm…" I know Momma is thinking hard right now, but she isn't giving me anything.

"Momma?"

"Sorry, honey. I'm at a loss. Is she in trouble, maybe?"

"That's what I thought. Whatever it is, she doesn't want Eliza there when we talk." I sigh.

"Do you want me to call her, Arizona?"

"No." I laugh. "I can fight my own battles." I know she is only trying to help, but how would that make me look if I had my mother call up my ex-wife to demand an answer. "Thank you for offering, though."

"I'm sure it will be something and nothing, Arizona. Stop worrying yourself. How bad could it be?"

"Where I and Callie are concerned? Honestly?" I laugh. "Mom?" I change the subject. "You know I haven't called in a while?"

"Yes, dear…."

"I, uh…I have something that I need to tell you."

"Oh god. What did you do, Arizona? You didn't get involved in some bar brawl with your friend, Alex, did you?"

"MOM! I may have been raised by a Marine, that doesn't mean I have the strength to fight drunken men." Shaking my head, I clear my throat. "I, um…We, like…um….Eliza proposed to me."

Silence. Nothing but complete silence.

"Mom? Say something…." My heart is beating out of my chest right now. If there is one thing I need during this relationship, it is my mother's approval.

"Arizona Robbins….Are you happy?"

"Like you couldn't even begin to imagine." I smile into the phone.

"Does Eliza make your heart speed up? Give you sleepless nights? Make you worry about her when you cannot contact her?"

"Yes." I sigh.

"Does she make you want to be better than ever before? Does she make you want everything that life could ever possibly have to offer?"

"She does, Momma."

"Well then, that is all I need to know. Just, please….Don't let her go."

"Never, Mom. Never." My body relaxing once again, I check the time and figure I should probably get ready to meet with Callie. "Thank you for being there, again."

"It's what mother's do, Arizona. Just don't leave it so long next time."

"I won't. I promise." Smiling to myself, I climb down from the stool. "I should probably go, Mom, but I'll call you soon. Maybe we could arrange to meet up. Either Seattle or at home. Now that Sofia is back, she would love to see you."

"I'll hold you to that, honey." Her voice soothing, a little tension eases from my shoulder and I wonder why I was ever worried. "Thanks, Mom. I love you. Goodbye."

"I love you, too. Goodbye, dear." Ending the call, I set my cell down on the kitchen counter and head upstairs. A little freshening up and I'll be good to go.

 _What awaits me, I don't know. I'll get through it, though. I always do._

* * *

Reaching the coffee shop I have planned to meet Callie at, I feel a sudden anxiety settle in the pit of my stomach. During the walk here, I'd wondered if she was planning to ruin what I have with Eliza, but she wouldn't do that. I know she wouldn't. She walked away from me, so there is no reason to suggest that she would be jealous. She has been with Penny for some time now, and I'm truly happy for her. I've been happy for her since day one, to be honest.

I know that we had our time, and while it was mostly wonderful, it's done, and that's that. We have both moved on. There really is no more to say other than that I wish her well in everything she does. I suffocated her. She has made that obvious. Penny clearly doesn't, so I accepted our fate way back. It's not a big deal anymore.

Stepping inside, the bell signals my arrival, and I glance over to find Callie anxiously biting her nails. _This could be a long long conversation._ Sighing, I make my way over to the barista and order myself a coffee. I can see that Callie's cup is full, so I don't bother ordering her another. Moving to the end of the counter, I wait for my drink and keep check on Callie out of the corner of my eye. Her knee is bouncing, and she is still chewing on her nails. _She never does that._ Realizing that I no longer have any idea about what she does or doesn't do, I shake myself from my thoughts and my coffee is handed to me. Thanking the barista, I step away from the counter and head over to my ex-wife. "Hi." I smile.

"Hey, Arizona. Hi." She goes to stand but stops herself. I've no idea what is wrong with her, but I don't like it. I don't like how she is so nervous. It's kinda putting me on edge a little. "T-Thanks for coming."

"No, problem." I shrug as I take a seat. "So, what did you want to talk about? Sofia?"

"No." She shakes her head. "Sofia is fine. She is happy to be back in Seattle. All I've heard during the entire flight home is Zola this, Zola that."

I roll my eyes playfully and we both laugh. "Yeah, they were pretty close."

"And I ripped them apart." She sighs.

"No." I hold my hand up. "We aren't here to blame each other for what has happened in the past. We have both moved on, and it is what it is, Callie."

"That's what you think." She speaks, barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, what?" I furrow my brow. "You will have to speak up a little, Callie."

"You think we have both moved on, well…me? Not so much." _Whoa, what?_ No way is this happening. "I'm happy that you have, though."

"I've no idea what you are talking about right now." Shaking my head, I wait for her to give me a little more.

"I'm back, Arizona." She smiles. "For good."

"So?" I shrug. "That is none of my business anymore."

"Except I want it to be. I want it to be your business, so much." _What the hell is she trying to say? I don't have any clue what is happening._

"Why would you being back be any of my business? I don't understand."

"I just…I messed up." She sighs as she plays with her coffee cup. "I messed up, big time."

"Did you?" I furrow my brow. "In what way?"

"With you." She smiles. "I messed up so much where you were concerned."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Callie. I'm a big girl, and I'm doing just fine." A flash of hurt reaches her eyes and she glances at my hand. I know she has seen my engagement ring, but honestly, I expected Meredith to tell her that days ago. "Really.." Moving my hand from out of sight, I clear my throat. "You really don't have to worry about me."

"Why not?" She scoffs. "You were my wife, Arizona."

"And now I'm not," I state. "Just like how you wanted it to be. I'm no longer your wife, and you are free to do as you please. Just like how you have been for the past year or so of your life."

"But you're going to be someone else's." Her voice breaks. "You're going to be someone else's wife."

Deciding that I have nothing to hide, guilt included…I give her a slight nod. "I am."

"Why?" She asks, her voice trembling. "Why her?"

"Because I love her, Callie." _I don't know what she wants me to say, so I give her the truth._

"But do you? Like you loved me?"

"I'm not even going to answer that." Scoffing, I shake my head. "This is ridiculous."

"Why not? Why won't you tell me that you love her like you loved me?" She asks.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." _I know she knows what I mean, but I'm not here to cause a scene or make her feel any worse than she already does._

"You love her more…." She trails off. "I just, I feel like I can't let you go."

"You let me go a long time ago," I state. "I don't know where this has come from."

"From my heart." She sighs. I can see that she is really hurting right now, and I can see how much she is fighting with herself, but this was her doing. Not mine. "I'm sorry, but do you want the truth?" She asks.

"Honestly? I'm not sure I do." My own gaze dropping, I close my eyes and think about leaving this conversation before it gets any worse.

"I still love you, Arizona."

 _Whoa….She hasn't just said that! No, No way!_

"And I know you don't love me anymore, but I feel like I should at least try to fight for you. I feel like we will always belong together. Like, we are meant for each other. Whether you realize that tomorrow, or five years down the line…I'm happy to wait for you."

"You are joking, right?" I ask, incredulously. "Seriously?"

"N-No." She shakes her head. "I know I've done wrong, but I want to try and make it right. I want to be the one you share your life with. Not her. I'm sorry, but I just can't do that. I can't allow you to just ride off into the sunset. Not when we have been through so much."

"I'm sorry but I'm not doing this, Callie. I'm not sitting here and listening to this. It's ridiculous."

"Why? Why is it?" She throws me a look of confusion. "We have a child together, Arizona. Surely that trumps everything else, no?"

"No. It doesn't." I scoff. "It makes no difference to any of this. Us. _We_ aren't _anything_ anymore. You are the one who decided on that, not me."

"Give me another chance…please?" Her voice pleading, I shake my head and take a few breaths.

"You have a girlfriend, Calliope." I sigh. "You moved to another state with her. You cannot just come back here and ask for another chance with me. It doesn't work like that."

"I made a mistake." She shrugs and sits back in her seat. "I made a mistake the day I walked out on you and our marriage."

"And it's taken you two years to realize that? It's taken you all that time to see that you made a mistake, but you know what? I don't think you made a mistake. I think you made the right decision. Funny how you are only saying these things now that I'm happy. How you only say it when someone else has me. It won't work, Callie."

"We can make it work." She pleads.

"No…I don't mean us. I mean this. You coming here and saying these things. Your words, they won't work."

"But us?" She asks.

"Also not going to happen. I'm happy, Callie. Happy for the first time in a long long time. You cannot take that away from me, so, please…please don't try."

"I can't sit back and watch you go through with this, though." Tears falling down her tanned skin, I give her a sad smile.

"Then don't. It is happening, though. Whether you want to believe it or not, it's happening." Standing, I throw some dollar bills down and grab my purse. "I don't want to fall out with you, but please… don't do this. You need to go back to the hotel and speak to Penny. I want no part in this. I don't want this to come back and bite me in the ass, so I suggest you tell her what you have just told me. Maybe you can work through it, maybe you can't. That is between you and Penny, though."

"And what about Eliza?" She raises a perfectly defined eyebrow.

"What about her?"

"Are you going to repeat this conversation?"

"Of course, I am." I laugh. "I have no secrets in my relationship, Callie. I suggest you do the same."

"I'm sorry." She sighs.

"Don't be. We were over a long time ago." Giving her a final smile, I shrug my purse up a little. "Text me when you are bringing Sofia by."

"I will." She nods, her gaze fixed firmly on the table in front of her. "I'm not giving up just yet, Arizona."

Rolling my eyes, I turn on my heel and head out of the door. My heart is pounding in my chest, but not for good reason. I'm so angry right now, I could scream. I need to fix this before Sofia comes home. I need to speak to Eliza and know that we are okay before my daughter comes home to any animosity. Animosity her other mother has created. Pulling out my cell from my purse, I hit the message tab, and pray to God that Eliza will listen to what I have to say. I mean, I know she will, whether she likes it or not, though, is another matter.

 ** _Hey, I need to speak to you as soon as you get out of the hospital. A x_**

 ** _Do you need me to come home now? Is everything okay? E x_**

 ** _Between us…yes. In general, I don't know. A x_**

 ** _I'm coming home. E x_**

 ** _No, I'll see you tonight. I could use a little time alone right now. A x_**

 ** _You sure? E x_**

 ** _Yes. I love you, and it's nothing to worry about. A x_**

Slipping my cell back into my purse, I begin the short walk home. Furious is an understatement right now. I need to speak to my fiancé, but most of all, I need to calm down. Anger never settled any issues. Dad always told me that…

* * *

 **Well then…*clears throat***

 **Figured I'd throw a little drama in. Cool your heels, though...Ariliza ain't going anywhere. They're ENDGAME**


	60. Chapter 60

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Today has been a strange day. Most of the time, I've been walking around in a world of my own. A good world, though. I mean, what's not to love about today? Sofia will finally be back with Arizona, and I'm not sure I've ever been this excited for another person. It makes me feel better knowing that I've already been introduced to Sofia, and better yet, she likes me. At least, she did the last time she stayed over with us. I guess that has probably put Arizona's mind at ease a little, too. She knows I will do everything I possibly can to keep her daughter safe. She knows I would never do anything to compromise her daughter's safety. It will be my number one priority.

Right now, my fiancé is meeting with her ex-wife, but I'm okay about that. I mean, they will meet on many occasions in the future, and Sofia's arrangements and plans are paramount to Arizona. Me, too. I don't like how Callie simply showed up at our place last night, but maybe that is the kind of person she is. I don't know. I'm still yet to hold a decent, adult conversation with her. I'm sure she's great, Arizona wouldn't have been married to her if she wasn't. I just hope she isn't meeting with Arizona to go back on her word. I know Sofia is here right now, and I'd happily take care of her whilst they discuss whatever it is they have to, but Callie left her daughter with Penny. Which is also fine. Penny was _me_ at one point. Penny was the _new one_ and I'm sure she could give me some pointers should I need them. I'm pretty sure I'll manage just fine, though. I'm genuinely not worried about what is about to come.

My cell buzzing in my lab coat pocket, I pull it out and furrow my brow as I read the screen. _Oh god. This doesn't sound good._

 ** _Hey, I need to speak to you as soon as you get out of the hospital. A x_**

I don't like the sound of this. I know it's only a simple message, and it doesn't give much away, but still…I don't like it.

Do you need me to come home now? Is everything okay? E x

Between us…yes. In general, I don't know. A x

I'm coming home. E x

No, I'll see you tonight. I could use a little time alone right now. A x

Does she need time alone? What the hell has Callie done? I desperately want to leave this hell hole and see to my fiancé but I'm not sure it's what she needs right now.

You sure? E x

Yes. I love you, and it's nothing to worry about. A x

Screw this. I'm leaving. Her telling me there is nothing to worry about usually means that there _is_ something to worry about. It's been a quiet day so far, and not a lot is happening. That makes a change in this place. I won't tell Arizona I'm headed home, she will only try to change my mind. Sending off a quick message, I make my way to the lockers to change into my street clothes.

 ** _Okay. I love you, too. E x_**

Passing by the Chief's office on the way, I inform her that I will be leaving for the rest of the day, and she gives me a simple nod of the head. _Does she know something I don't?_ I cannot think up scenarios in my head right now. The best thing I can do is wait until I get home. Wait until I see my fiancé. Just…. Wait.

Throwing my cell into my purse, I pull my scrubs from my body and slip on a pair of jeans. Shrugging on my blouse, I pull my hair up into a messy bun and grab my jacket. My purse under my arm, I step out into the corridor and make my way to the elevator. _Should I call Arizona?_ I want to, but she said she wants some time alone. I know I should give her what she wants, but right now, I can't I can't because she has met with her ex-wife, and now she says that we need to talk tonight. I have so many things going through my head right now, and I don't know which way to turn. Do I take myself out of that situation and leave her be for a little while, or do I head home and face whatever it is she has to say? I know in my heart what I should do, but I don't want to make this any worse. I don't want Arizona to feel pressured or suffocated. I just want her to be okay.

Reaching the parking lot, I find my car with ease and slip into the driver seat. Firing up the engine, I hit the streets of Seattle and head the only way I know. The only way my body will seem to take me. Home. I have to be at home.

* * *

Reaching our home, I slow my car down to barely a crawl and take a minute or so to gather my thoughts. I took a long way home, and now that I've had time to think, it hasn't made things any easier. It hasn't given me the peace I hoped it would. Cutting my engine, I remove myself from the car and round the trunk. Grabbing my belongings, I make my way up the porch and slip my key into the lock.

The first thing I notice is how the silence hits me square in the chest. It's a Friday afternoon, and this place should be buzzing with preparations for the arrival of Sofia, but it's not. It's not, and that doesn't sit well with me. "Arizona?" Finding her sitting on the couch, I move inside and close the door behind me. Locking it, I close the distance between us and come to rest on my knees in front of her. "What's happened? What are you doing sitting here like this?"

"I'm just remembering why my marriage ended." She gives me a sad smile but doesn't meet my gaze.

"I don't understand." I furrow my brows and desperately search her face for something, anything. I'm getting nothing.

"No, I don't either."

"Arizona, talk to me, please?" My voice soft, I'm close to pleading with her right now. "I need you to talk to me."

"Callie is back." She states.

"I know. She has brought Sofia home." I'm not entirely sure what is going on right now, but I could swear someone has sucked the life right out of my fiancé. Her eyes void of any emotion, I'm not sure she even knows I'm here with her.

"No." She shakes her head and finally finds my eyes. "She is _back._ For good."

"We knew that she was coming back. At least, she had threatened to. I thought you were okay with that?"

"I was." She scoffs. "I was okay with her coming back. I was _fine_ with it." She throws her hands up, stands, and starts pacing the floor. "She just can't fucking help herself."

Unsure of what my fiancé is trying to say, I rise from my knees and take a seat on the edge of the couch.

"I swear, that woman." Her fists clenching, I can see that she is trying to remain calm. Trying, but not really succeeding. "It's her way or no way."

"Arizona, what did she say?" I can't do this anymore. I can't sit here and guess, I just need to know. Has she bribed Arizona with regards to Sofia? I don't know.

"She said that she is back, and it isn't just for Sofia."

"Then who is it for?" I give her a look of confusion, and she stops dead.

"Me." Her words hit me like a freight train, and all color leaves my face, and I feel my heart pounding in my ears. _She's back for Arizona?_ "She is back for me."

"Oh." My breath catching in my throat, I feel a sudden sadness hit me. I want to run, I really do…but I can't. I can't because I don't know how Arizona is feeling right now, and I know… I know that she has told me she is done with Callie, but things change when people say things they don't expect to hear. Things change when the woman you once married and had a child with comes home and says she wants you back. Right now I'm at a loss. I don't know what to say, what to do. I'm not even sure I should be here. _Does she even want me here?_ "S-Should I go?" My voice breaking, her eyes find mine and I already know the answer to my question.

"No." She states, firmly. "No, you are going nowhere."

"B-But…"

"But nothing, Eliza." She closes the distance between us and takes my hands in her own. "You are the woman I see in my future. Not Callie. You are the one I want to wake up next to for the rest of my life. She could live next door, or ten thousand miles away, it doesn't matter. I don't want her. I want you. I'll always want you."

"But she has come back to Seattle for you, Arizona." I sigh. "That means she is serious about this."

"Yeah." She nods. "She _is_ serious about it, but so am I when I say that she is wasting her time. I told her that. I told her not to bother chasing me."

"And?"

"And she said she wasn't giving up on us. That she would fight for me." This is just fucking great. I knew this was all too good to be true. I knew that at some point I would have to fight for this woman in my arms. I just knew it. "Eliza, I need you with me through this. I need you by my side and I need you to be strong."

"Okay." I nod.

"I love you. I will only ever love _you._ "

"God, I hope so, because I have a bad bad feeling about this."

"About us?" She raises an eyebrow. "You have a bad feeling about us?"

"I have a bad feeling about the situation your ex-wife has just put us in." I give her my honest opinion. "I believe that we will be okay, but I don't like where this is going, Arizona. I don't want to fight with her. I just want to love you and be with you. Is that really so much to ask for?"

"I don't want to fight, either." She pulls my body closer and wraps her arms around my waist. "We just have to wait this out. She will give up soon."

"I don't think she will." My gaze drops between us and she curls her fingers beneath my chin. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't be so negative, but I don't want to do this."

"Do what?"

"Fight with your ex-wife. I mean, I'll always fight _for_ you, Arizona, but not with her. I refuse to fight with her. She walked away from you and your marriage, and if she can't deal with that, it is her own problem."

"I know, baby." Her term of endearment settling me a little, I give her a small smile. "You have to remember that no matter what happens, I will always come home to _you._ I will always wake up next to _you._ "

"I don't like her, Arizona."

"I don't blame you." She laughs. I can see that she is trying to lighten the mood, and her dimples popping kinda does just that. "Are we okay?" She asks, her eyes narrowing a little.

"Yeah." I nod. "We will always be okay."

"I love you, Eliza." She smiles. "So much it hurts."

My lips pressing against hers, it feels normal. It feels like all of our problems have just melted away. If only we could stay like this forever. If only we could forget the world around us and stay in this bubble. Life isn't that simple, though, huh? Life doesn't ever work that way.

Her cell buzzing on the counter, I release my grip on her and she motions for me to see who it is. "Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure." She gives me a nod. "I don't want you to think that there are any secrets."

"I trust you, Arizona." I sigh. "It's Callie that I don't trust."

"So, open the message. Then we are both in the dark as to what she has to say."

 ** _Bringing Sofia by. Callie x_**

"Does she have to do that?" I scoff.

"Do what? What did she say?" Arizona's face a little pale, I realize she is just as worried as me.

"She said she is bringing Sofia by. What I don't like is the kiss at the end of the message."

"I'll speak to her." She suggests.

"No, Sofia is coming, and she doesn't need to know about any of this." Shaking my head, Arizona drops her gaze and gives me a nod.

"Okay."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, a loud knock pulls me from my thoughts. Deciding to stand back and not bring any attention to the situation, I watch as Arizona approaches the door and opens it. "Mommy!"

"Hi, baby girl." Her whole demeanor changing, she is now in mother mode. Nothing else matters. No one else matters. Her daughter is home, and her world is complete. "Come on in." She smiles as she picks her daughter up and wraps her arms around her. "I've missed you." Completely dismissing her ex-wife, she moves into the living room and chats away to Sofia.

Callie giving me a hard glare, I give one just as good back to her. She doesn't lose it, but neither do I. I've spent the past few years being hated by everyone around me, so this woman isn't about to shake me. I've played her games, and I can play them just as well as she can. "You're here." She states.

"Always will be." I throw her a wink and shrug. " _Always._ "

"Sof, come and say bye to Mama." She switches her gaze to her daughter and her ex-wife, and I can see the emotion in her eyes change. Arizona carries her daughter back over to Callie and she takes her from her arms. "See you soon, yeah?"

"Yes, Mama. In your new house?"

"Yes, baby girl." She gives her a smile and nods slightly. Placing her daughter down, Arizona rests her hand on the door and Callie takes this as her cue to leave. Before the door shuts, the words "I miss you" flow through the air, and I see red.

The door closing, Arizona shakes her head and turns her attention back to her daughter. "So, what's new, Sof?"

Listening to the two of them chat away between themselves, I grab a jacket that is draped over the back of a chair and shrug it on. Arizona notices this and furrows her brow. Waving her off, I give her a smile and quickly head outside.

"Callie." Catching her attention as she reaches the bottom of the porch, I notice tears in her eyes. I have zero sympathies for her. Why would I?

"What?" She spits.

"Um, is there a particular reason why you have an attitude with me? I thought we had discussed this last time you were here."

"Back off, Minnick." The venom and anger in her words cause a slight smirk to appear, but I don't back down.

"I don't like what you said to Arizona."

"And I don't like you." She scoffs.

"That may be the case, but you don't have to bring her into any of this. I don't like you, either, so we are on an even level." I shrug. " _You_ walked away from _her_ , Callie. _You_ walked away because it was too hard for _you_ to work through things."

"You don't know anything about our relationship."

"Ex-relationship." I state. "And that is exactly how it will remain."

"And you're sure of that?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." I nod. "We are getting married, Callie. Deal with it, or don't. Quite frankly, I don't really care."

"If you don't care, why are you out here right now?"

"Because I will tell you once, and that is all. I don't care what you feel for Arizona. You lost the right to get her back a long time ago. You found someone else. You moved on. Let her do the same."

"With _you?_ " She laughs. "She's too good for you."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that," I smirk. "Tell me something I don't know?"

"I'll be here, waiting." It's a statement that she seems pretty sure of, but I believe Arizona's words. "You want a fight, Minnick? You've got one."

"I don't need to fight with you. I don't care what you think."

"You should think about that." She gives me a nod. "Arizona and I will always have something. It's just the way it will always be."

"Does Penny know?" I ask.

"That is none of your business."

"Um, you kinda made it my business when you met with my fiancé today." I can see her wince at my choice of words, and it only fuels my fire. "You should probably tell her that you confessed your _undying_ love to your ex-wife before she hears it from someone else."

"Is that a threat?"

"No." I shake my head. "It's a simple suggestion. You are going to go back to wherever the hell it is you have just come from and act like nothing is wrong, right?" Her gaze dropping, she gives me her answer silently. "I thought you were better than that."

"Oh, I'm flattered." She scoffs. "Have you any idea at all what I have been through with Arizona?"

"I have, actually." I give her a nod. "And I'm the one who was here to pick up the pieces. A little later than I'd have liked, but still…I'm the one who brought her back to herself."

"Herself?" She furrows her brow.

"Yeah. I'm the one who sees those bright blue eyes every morning. The one who hears that adorably infectious laugh. The one who listens to her sing in the kitchen during breakfast…I'm the one who she wants to be with." Smiling at the image I've just created in my mind, I have to pull myself from my thoughts. "You know, she told me that I make her feel like she used to? How she always wanted to feel? No pressure. No giving up the world for _someone_ else. Just…herself."

"Wow…" Her eyes widen. "I guess I should just give up now, huh?"

"Yeah, you probably should." I know it is sarcasm on her part, but I'll humor her. "Look, I'm not trying to take Sofia away from you. I'm not trying to be any sort of replacement. I'm just trying to live my life with Arizona. Happily, I might add."

"Tell Arizona I will call her tomorrow about the arrangements for Sofia's things." She turns to leave and I know that she doesn't have anything else to give me right now. She looks worn, tired…but that isn't our problem. I don't expect this to be the end of anything…not by a long stretch, but I have a fiancé and a pretty awesome kid to give my attention to right now.

Watching the brunette who is trying to ruin my life walk away, I clear my throat and shrug. "Give up, Callie. You are wasting your time."

 _It's true. She really is wasting her time. I get that she may regret her decision to leaveArizona, and Seattle…but everything can't just work in her favor. She isn't some spoilt child who should get everything they want and more. This is serious, and the sooner she realizes that the sooner we can all get on with our lives._

* * *

 **Hit review, guys! I'm aiming to get a chapter up tomorrow but I can't promise anything right now.**

* * *

 ** _"If I had to do it all again_**

 ** _I wouldn't take away the rain_**

 ** _Cuz' I know it made me who I am"_**


	61. Chapter 61

**Thanks for the recent reviews, guys. Love to you all.**

 **Guest - The one who asked where I'm from…I'm in the UK.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-One

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

The past two weeks have been pretty awesome, I won't lie. Having Sofia home has settled me like never before, and honestly…I'm never letting her go again. Maybe I should have always done what did to see how unhappy I was, but right now my life is nothing short of amazing, and that's how I plan on keeping it. Eliza has been amazing, and Sofia loves her. I'm not sure I've ever heard my daughter laugh so much. That deep uncontrollable belly laugh is something I could listen to forever. I had worried at one point that Eliza would feel a little uncomfortable and out of place, but she has embraced this change better than I ever could have imagined. We haven't had much alone time together, but that's okay. She hasn't once suggested that she isn't happy, and she hasn't once pouted at the lack of time we get to share together. _I love that about her._

We have both managed to avoid Callie since she brought Sofia home, but she is staying with her other tonight and I'm a little unsure about how the meeting will go when I drop her off. I heard via the hospital gossip that my ex-wife has found a place to live, whether that is with Penny or not, though, remains to be seen. I hope she has spoken to her, but honestly, so long as she is leaving me alone, I couldn't care any less than I already do. We were over long before Eliza came along, and I truly believe that I still would have blown her off if I was single. Too much has happened between us, and in my opinion, it was a toxic relationship before it was even over. Sure, I was devastated when she walked out of that therapy session, but after thinking long and hard about it, I know it was for the best. Whether she truly believed I was suffocating her, I don't know, but I realized what we were a long time ago. Nothing. Maybe it did all stem from me and sleeping with another woman, I don't know. Maybe it was rocky before then. It is what it is, and now I'm moving on. I thought Callie had done the same, but I was clearly wrong. I'm not one hundred percent sure if she means what she said, but I don't like it, and I don't like her being around. Problem is, I cannot stop her from being in Seattle, and I cannot stop her from working at the hospital should she decide to in the future. I'd like to think that we could live close by and work together, but I don't know how successful that would be, and the last thing I want is for Eliza to feel uncomfortable. We've both decided to put it on the back burner until we had time to discuss it, and I'm thinking maybe tonight will be the night for those discussions.

Don't get me wrong, I'd love nothing more than to have her in bed with me from the second Sofia leaves, but we have a lot to talk about, and I know that it has all been playing on her mind. I can see it in her eyes, her body language. She is terrible for hiding her feelings, but Sofia being here has pushed them to the side a little. I've noticed on more than one occasion that she has thought about bringing it up, but something is stopping her. Something is stopping the words she so desperately needs to say from coming out.

"Mommy?" Sofia yells down the hallway as I'm stepping out of the shower.

"Everything okay, baby girl?" I call from behind the closed door. "Mommy will be out in five."

"Well, no." She huffs and I feel her back hit the door separating us. "Liza said that she is going to be my best friend."

 _Oh God. Where is this going?_ "So?" I furrow my brow. "Don't you want Eliza to be your best friend?"

"Zola is my best friend, and she will cry if she isn't anymore." The genuine concern in my daughter's voice is heartwarming. Wrapping myself up in a robe, I gently open the door and find her sat on the floor, arms and legs crossed. "I don't want Zola to be mad at me."

"Sof, you can have more than one best friend, you know that." I give her a sad smile and pull her up to her feet. "Don't you want to be Eliza's best friend?"

"Um…yeah." She rolls her eyes. "But what about Zola?"

"I'm sure Zola will be okay about it." I laugh and move into the bedroom. "Come on." I motion for her to join me and she throws herself onto our bed. "What is Eliza doing?"

"She was dancing in the kitchen." My daughter shrugs and then puts her head in her hands. "She's a cool dancer, mommy."

"Not as good as me, though, right?" I raise an eyebrow and she nods her head. "I thought I was the best?"

"Liza is better." She states, matter of factly.

"Thanks." I huff and sit down beside her. "You happy to be home with mommy?"

"Mmhmm." She nods. "This is my favorite."

"What is?" I ask.

"This house." She wraps her arms around my waist and nuzzles into me. "Liza is funny, too."

"So, you like Eliza?" I've held back from asking my daughter how she feels up until now. I didn't want her to think that she _had_ to be happy if she wasn't. I want her to be honest with me.

"Yup." She agrees. "She makes you laugh, too."

"She does, baby girl." I run my fingers through her dark hair and she squeezes me a little tighter. "Mommy missed you."

"I missed you, too." She pulls away and sits looking at me, cross-legged. "Why did you send me to New York?"

My heart hitting my stomach full force, I give her a sad smile and try to figure out how to explain the situation I put us both in. "I didn't send you away, Sof. Mama wanted you to live with her, and it made her sad that you were here with me."

"Didn't it make you sad?"

"It did." I give her an honest answer. "But I knew that you would be coming home to me eventually, so I allowed you to go with Mama. You were happy there, right?"

"Mmhmm." She gives me a slight nod. "It's more fun here, though." She shrugs.

"Why so?" I tilt my head a little and furrow my brow.

"You and Liza are fun." She laughs. "Liza falls over and I laugh."

 _Yep, she is definitely my child._ "Mama and Penny weren't fun?"

"Mama was, Penny worked a lot." She gives a little shrug and my heart hurts for my daughter.

"Penny has a very important job to do, though." I don't want to turn her against her other mother's girlfriend. That isn't my intention. "Penny is a doctor, too."

"I know." She agrees. "She didn't play much."

"That's a shame." I give her a sad smile. "Guess we have a lot of making up to do, huh?"

"Lot's." She agrees and widens her eyes. "Are you sending me back to Mama and Penny?"

"No, baby." I shake my head. "Mama and Penny are here to stay in Seattle. You are just staying over for the night."

"Okay." She smiles. "I would miss Liza's pancakes too much."

"Oh, so Eliza is a better dancer AND makes better pancakes than me?" I raise an eyebrow and Sofia gives me an evil grin.

"Sorry, Mommy. Liza is better." _If it was anyone else, I'd be truly offended and jealous, but my daughter is slowly falling in love with my fiancé._ What more could I ask for?

"Fine." I shrug and stand. "Maybe Liza braids better too." Sticking out my tongue, Sofia giggles and jumps down from our bed. Running off down the hall, I can hear her screaming at the top of her voice.

"LIZA! MOMMY SAYS YOU HAVE TO BRAID MY HAIR!" For someone so small, she has quite a set of lungs on her. She also has a very convincing way with words. _Mm, I wonder where she gets that from._

* * *

Pulling up outside the address Callie text me a few days ago, I cut the engine and Sofia unbuckle's herself. It's a pretty nice house, but it's typical Callie, really. Right now, though, I'm not interested in how or where she is living, I'm more interested to see whether Penny is about. I've never had a problem with her, and I never wish to. She made Callie happy when she needed someone, and I will always thank her for that. I turned our world upside down with the loss of my leg, and then I completely destroyed it when I locked that on-call room door and slipped into bed with Lauren Boswell. Do I regret it? Every single day. Can I change it? Unfortunately not. I am, however, completely over it. I won't allow it to follow me around all of my life, and I've always been totally honest with Eliza. That's the difference between my past and my current relationship. Honesty. Honesty, and communication. I've come to realize just how important those two things are if anything is ever going to work between two people.

I'd like to think that we don't have a single secret between us, and that is what has made us so strong so soon. Some may judge, and some may form an opinion, but that will always happen in life. Whether you are doing good or doing bad, someone will always have a criticism for you. Someone will always try to pull you down. I'm used to it and I'm over it.

Callie's porch light flickering on, I slip out of my seat and round the back to collect Sofia. Lifting her from the car, her feet hit the floor and she goes running up the drive and towards the porch. "Mama!" She yells.

"Sof! Big girl." Pulling our daughter up into her arms, it's clear to see that she has missed her. "It's so good to see you."

"Do you like my hair?" Sofia pulls back and gives my ex-wife a toothy grin.

"I do." She smiles. "It always looks good when mommy braids it."

"Liza did it." She rolls her eyes playfully. "She's better."

"Oh, she is?" Callie plays along but I can see the hurt in her eyes. Eliza has stayed in the car, and right now, I kinda wish I'd stayed there too. "Why don't you go on inside."

"Bye, mommy." She throws me a wave and I return one of my own. Moving up the porch a little, I hand over Sofia's overnight back and Callie doesn't take her eyes off of me.

"Hey, Arizona." She gives me a smile as she takes Sofia's belongings from me and I give her a smile.

"Hi."

"Is she behaving herself?" Callie asks.

"She's been fine. She's settled in really well." I give a nod and glance over her shoulder. "Penny working?"

"I don't know." She shrugs. I furrow my brow and she knows that's her cue to give me a little more. "We, um…we're taking a break."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." I genuinely am sorry. Callie can be her own worst enemy when she wants to be. Right now is one of those times. "I'm sure you guys will work things out." Stepping back a little, I glance over my shoulder and find my fiancé's eyes fixed firmly on us both.

"Arizo-"

"No." I shake my head. "I really don't want to hear it."

"Please…" She trails off as I back away and move down the steps.

"No." I hold my hands up. "We do have things we need to discuss, but not right now. I have an evening planned, and you are not about to bring the mood down, Callie. Just, please...stop."

Turning, I round the front of my car and slip back inside. "Hey." I give Eliza a smile but she has her gaze fixed on my ex-wife who is still standing on the porch.

"Is _she_ still trying to interfere?" She asks, her tone cold and her eyes burning a hole through Callie.

"Eliza." I sigh. Placing my hand on her thigh, it pulls her gaze away and her beautiful green eyes find mine. "Baby, please."

"I'm sorry." She smiles. "Come on, let's go."

"To?" I trail off.

"Oh, anywhere that I can rip those clothes from you. I mean, you look beautiful, but you _always_ look even better naked, and underneath me."

My body responding to her words, I hit the gas and we pull away from the sidewalk. Turning in her seat a little, she gives me a knowing look and her eyes darken. "I love you."

"Good job," I smirk. "Because I love you, too."

"Sofia is awesome, but we need tonight." Her hand coming to rest on the top of my thigh, she bites her lip and ghosts her fingertips up and down the denim material. "We _really_ need it."

"Oh. Agreed." I breathe out. "I think the only good thing to come out of Callie returning to Seattle is that we won't be seen as trying to get rid of Sofia whenever possible."

"I don't follow." She stills her hand and I can feel her eyes on me. "Why would anyone think that you were doing that, anyway? Surely everyone is entitled to a break now and then?"

"In court." I shrug. "They tried to slut-shame me. Well, actually they didn't try, they _did._ "

"W-What?" She furrows her brow and settles back in her seat.

"I used to go to trivia night with Richard. They tried to assume that I'd just call the sitter and get rid of Sofia whenever I could so I could go flirt with women. It really wasn't like that."

"And she let them say those things?"

"I don't think she knew they would say that, but…yeah."

"It doesn't matter, she could have stopped it." She gives me an incredulous look. "That's low, Arizona."

"Yeah, at the time it was, but it's no big deal." I shrug.

"No big deal?" She throws her hands up. "No big freaking deal? When will you realize that you _do_ , and always _did_ deserve better?"

"Hey, calm down." I give her a dimpled smile. "I have realized that. It's why I'm in this car with _you_ right now. It's why I go home with _you._ You know exactly how you've made me feel. I can never thank you enough for that."

"You don't have anything to thank me for." She shakes her head. Her voice breaking a little. "That's just how it should be, Arizona. You should never have to _thank_ anyone for making you like this. At least, not out loud, anyway."

"You're adorable, you know that, right?" I'm desperately trying to the lighten the mood right now. Mainly because I fear my fiancé may have an aneurysm in my car. "And beautiful. Inside and out."

"I just don't know how anyone could allow someone to say those kinds of things about you." She shakes her head and rests her head back. "I really don't."

"That's enough." I pull over. "Eliza, she cannot come between us. I won't allow it. I also don't want you to overcompensate for how she acted towards the end. You are you, and you are amazing, and honestly, you have been more than I ever could have hoped for. No more talk of my ex-wife, please." I beg.

"I'm sorry, again." She smiles. " Question?"

"Shoot…"

"How do you feel about chocolate spread?" She raises an eyebrow and I know exactly what she is getting at.

"Depends on how it's eaten, really." I shrug, nonchalantly.

"Well, you wouldn't be eating it." She states. "I would, though, from your silky smooth skin. Kind of a good combination if you ask me."

Hitting the gas, I accelerate faster than the speed of light. Both whilst driving, and internally. I swear this woman makes me feel every single emotion possible. That is something nobody can _ever_ take away from me. Never. Not for a single minute.

 _Maybe our discussion can wait until the morning. I ain't about to lower this mood...Not when chocolate is involved._

* * *

 **Hit review, guys. We all know how the next chapter is going to go. I feel like it's been a while since we had a little smut. Anticipation… And all that ;)**


	62. Chapter 62

**Thanks for your awesome reviews. You guys never let me down. This is literally SMUT. Nothing but SMUT this chapter. Enjoy! Next update will be Monday as I'm rocking out to Paramore tomorrow! Sorry, not sorry!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Two

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

I want her. I want all of her, and that will never be enough. I've been waiting for this night for so long, and even though we sneak off to bed early most nights and roll around in the sheets, I _need_ this. Just us. Me and Arizona. I want her screaming my name for the world to hear. I want her gripping the sheets and moaning like never before. I want her to sweat, I was her to curse, I want her to beg me for the inevitable. I just want her.

It's true, the lack of sex does make it a whole lot hotter when it happens, and I know tonight will be mind blowing, but I'm struggling to stop myself right now. I'm struggling to hold on until we reach our place. My entire being just throbbing for Arizona's naked body, I find myself squeezing my thighs together to hold off on any more arousal pooling. It's hard for it not to, I mean…I have _the_ hottest woman sat beside me, and there's just something about how she's gripping the wheel. Her hands are controlling the heavy metal we are sitting in, and I find myself wanting to straddle her right here and now. I find myself wanting to demand she pulls over so I can take her like never before. I can hear every thought that is playing through her mind, and honestly…they're dirty. So very very dirty. She does something to me that I simply cannot explain. I'm not sure I even want to try.

"Eliza?" She calls my name but I'm too lost in her hands to even respond. Flicking the indicator, she glances at me before turning the corner. "Hello? You with me?"

"Huh?" I shake myself from my disgusting and very very x rated thoughts and give her a smile. "Yep. I'm here. All good."

"You know you are the worst liar?" She smirks as we reach our street.

"Mm, I know." Her eyes narrowing as she glances at me again, I find myself biting down on my lip painfully hard. I'm pretty sure I've drawn blood, but I'm not concerned. I'd bleed forever for this woman. "Hurry up, Arizona." My voice lowered and my tone a little more sultry, she recognizes this and steps on the gas a little. I know she shouldn't, and she does, too, but she knows exactly what is in store for her tonight…and she is clearly as desperate as I am.

Pulling up the drive, she cuts the engine and fixes her eyes on my own. "You okay, baby?" She smiles. "Feeling a little hot?" Raising an eyebrow, she unbuttons her shirt a little and my mouth runs dry. _Fuck!_

"Get your ass out of the car right now," I demand. My tone a little harder than before.

"Eliza, there really is no rush." She unbuttons the rest of her shirt and sits back in her seat, adjusting it a little as she shifts to a more comfortable position. "I just need five."

Staring at her exposed skin, and her blue lace bra, I find myself desperate for some friction between my legs. I need to feel something, anything, to know that I'm still alive. To know that I'm truly breathing. _She wants to play games, that's fine by me._ "Sure." I breathe out. "Five sounds good to me." Resting back in my own seat, I place my head back against the rest and slip my hand between my thighs. _This will take seconds._ Smirking to myself, I close my eyes and I hear her breath hitch as I pop the button on my jeans.

"W-What are you doing?" She groans, her breathing a little labored.

"Taking five like you suggested." I shrug and slip my hand beneath the waistband of my panties. "Mm…" I groan as my fingers graze my throbbing clit. "Feels so good." Arching my back I hiss and writhe in the passenger seat of her car.

"Stop." She whispers.

"What's that?" I turn my head a little and find her dark blue eyes. "Did you say something? I was a little caught up in something else."

"Stop."

"Oh, I don't think so. Feels too good." I shake my head and bite my lip. "Besides, you wanted to take five and I don't think I can wait that long, so I have to go it alone."

"Like hell you do." Her door swings open and before I have the chance to reply, she is up the porch and is desperately trying to unlock the door. "Get inside." She demands.

Not even having to think twice, I button my jeans back up and climb out of her car. She's giving me that sexy squint, and it's doing everything to my body. Moving up the porch, I watch as she kicks off her shoes and begins shredding her clothes as she walks through the house. Her bra falling from her shoulders, I kick the door shut and lock up. Tonight is going to be spent in the bedroom. Maybe I'll order takeout at some point, but right now, it's purely Arizona that I want and need.

"Bedroom," I state as she turns to face me before she heads up the stairs. "Now!"

"Mm…make me?" She shrugs as she pops the button on her own jeans.

Stopping dead just inches from Arizona, my lips find hers and she moans against them. My fingers tugging at the buttons on my blouse, it slips from my shoulders to expose the new sexy lingerie I've been wearing all night. Her eyes widening, she pulls me in by the waistband of my jeans and takes my earlobe between her teeth. "You look hot."

"You've no idea," I smirk against her neck as she bites down gently on the fleshy skin. The sound of my zipper causing her to pull back a little, her eyes graze down my body and she swallows hard. Slipping my jeans over my thighs, her breath hitches and her gorgeous blue eyes find mine. She is seeing nothing but a show from me right now. Black lace, and suspenders. I know she is loving her life right now.

"You did this for me?" She asks.

"Always, Arizona." I give her a genuine smile. "I'll _always_ do this for you." Stepping out of my jeans, I drop my gaze, and yeah…I do look hot. I won't lie. Her fingers curling underneath my chin, she narrows her eyes and gives me a dirty smirk.

"You get the chocolate, I'll meet you upstairs."

Simply nodding, I watch as she moves away and I feel the loss of contact immediately. I don't like it, but I know what is coming. I know I'm about to rock her world, and I know we are going to go all night long. That's just how it is.

Making my way into the kitchen, I find the chocolate I've been eying up for days and warm it a little. I want this to happen with ease. Satisfied that it's just right, I slip on a pair of black heels and head for the stairs. I know she loves me in heels, and right now, I want to give her everything she wants. Everything she wants, and more.

Reaching the bedroom door, I push it open to find my fiancé completely naked on our bed. It's a sight I could never tire of seeing, and one I hope I'll never have to miss. "Hey." I smile.

Her eyes rake my body and she gives me a low moan in anticipation. "Heels, huh?"

"Always." I nod. The lighting perfect, I close the door and saunter over towards her. Placing the chocolate down, I rest one knee on the edge of the bed and her eyes widen.

"O-Oh, God." She breathes out.

"Problem?" I ask, my eyebrow raised. I know what she is referring to, but I don't quite know if it is the suspenders or the crotchless panties I'm wearing right now and honestly, the expression on her face would suggest both.

"No." She shakes her head. "No problem here."

"Good." I agree. Climbing towards her, I run my tongue up her neck and she moans as she pulls me down against her. "I need you on your stomach," I whisper.

Turning, my fiancé settles on her stomach and I ghost my fingers up her back. Her ass arching up a little, I force it back down and straddle her thighs. "Not yet, beautiful." Reaching for the chocolate, I drizzle it down her spine and the heat causes her to moan against the pillow. "Feel good?" I ask.

"Mmhmm." She gives me a slight nod.

Starting at the small of her back, my tongue laps up the dark milky chocolate whilst my fingers caress the sensitive skin at the base of her neck. The sensations coursing through her body are enough to make her grind down against the mattress, but I'm not worried. I know she will wait, and I know she will allow me to take over her body completely.

Climbing off of Arizona, the chocolate meets her thighs and begins slipping between them. _My plan all along._ "Spread them, beautiful." My fingers resting against her skin, she does as I ask and I'm met with the most amazing sight. I love this trust we share between each other. I love how she will do exactly as I ask. Coming to rest between her legs, I place light kisses before running my tongue closer to her aching soaked center. Her arousal is like nothing I've seen before, and that is all for me. I make her feel this way. I do this to her body. She comes to rest on her knees a little, and I swear all breath has just left my body. Finding that she has completely opened herself up to me causes my mouth to water, and right now, I'm struggling to stop myself from tasting her. I need to. I want to. It won't be long.

My teeth grazing the sensitive skin between her thighs, I roll my tongue over the chocolate that has collected and she moans a little louder than before. "Eliza." She breathes out. "Fuck!"

"God, I want to taste you." I groan against her skin. Glorious thighs spreading more so than before, she comes to rest completely on all fours and my mouth runs dry. Totally and completely dry.

"So taste me." Wiggling her ass a little, I find myself being drawn into everything that is Arizona Robbins. Her scent, her arousal just slipping down and mixing with the remaining chocolate, her skin…just, _everything._

"Shit," I growl as my body shifts forward a little. "God, you look amazing."

"Take me, Eliza. Please." Lapping up the last of the chocolate that has come to mingle with her arousal, my tongue reaches the spot I know she wants it. Falling forward on her elbows, my tongue connects with her soaked folds and we both release a moan. "Y-"Yes." She gasps.

"Mm…" Smiling as my tongue works her up, the entire room disappears from around us. I'm purely in my own world right now. The most perfect world imaginable. My fingertips grazing up the back of her thigh, she forces her ass out a little more and my tongue slips inside her entrance. I've never known arousal like it, but for me, the more…the better. "You've no idea how much I love taking you like this." My words finding her ears, it only spurs her on to give me even more of herself. Her legs totally spread and her sex close to reaching the sheets beneath us, I rest up on my own knees and our skin meets. "You are the most beautiful thing in this world, Arizona."

"I need you inside me, Eliza." She breathes out as she forces her ass back against me. "I need you deep, right now." Knowing that I can hit the perfect angle from here, I run my fingers forward and through her dripping core. "Right there." She gasps. "Please."

"Please what?" I toy with her clit and I know she is close to exploding.

"Please…" She cries. "Please fuck me."

Her words sending my head into a spin, I unexpectedly thrust two fingers deep inside her, and she gasps in delight. Her ass pushing back against my hand, she drops her face into the pillow beneath her and releases a guttural moan. "FUCK! YES!"

Arizona's walls throbbing around my fingers, I reach that spot that sends her wild and massage it gently. My body responding to her muffled cries, I lean over my fiancé and bring my lips a little closer to her ear. "I could fuck you like this forever, baby." Another finger slipping in, she slams her ass back against me and her walls tightening throw me off a little.

"S-So close." She pants. It's primal, and it's hot, but most of all…it's love. Our own type of love. To some, this may simply be sex, but not to us, no. To us, this is the epitome of trust. The very thing that connects us. I've never felt so trusted or so safe with anyone else. I've never felt that desperate need to feel someone's skin against my own. Arizona truly has given me more than I ever could have imagined, and there is honestly no way I'm ever going to give that up. I'm never giving her up. All the Callie's in the world could come and go, but none of them will compare to what we have. What we share.

"Come for me, Arizona." Her movements slowing a little, I know she is trying to hold on a little longer. "Let go, baby. Let me feel you." I smile as I place light kisses down her spine. "Give me everything you've got." My words sending her over the edge, she slams against me and her movements almost still.

Bringing my other hand around the front of her thighs, I draw circles against her clit and she holds her breath. "Fuck." Is all she is able to muster up, and honestly, it's all I need to know that I'm doing everything she wants. Gasping, she sits up on her knees and wraps her right arm around the back of my neck and holds her grip.

Our bodies writhing against each other, she continues to grind down against my fingers that are buried deep inside of her, and my left-hand doesn't let up on her aching bundle of nerves. She's totally exposed and it's sending me wild with want.

"Fuck," I whisper against her neck. "You are simply fucking beautiful." A flood of arousal releasing, the sound of sex fills the air around us. It's dirty, and it's desperate, but it's so very very needed.

"Y-Yes, oh god." She pants as her thighs squeeze shut. "Fuck, Eliza. I-I, oh shit…I'm still coming."

"I know," I whisper. "I can _feel_ you." Wrapping my arm around her stomach, her movements slow and I find myself needing more. Whether it is me getting my fill, or Arizona, I don't care. I just know that I need to feel this woman against me, inside me, on top of me, all night long.

"T-That was…" Trying to catch her breath, she rests her head back on my shoulder and closes her eyes. "Oh, God. I don't think I've ever felt that way before."

"Well, I do like to bring you new experiences, baby." Smiling, I place a soft kiss below her ear and she simply groans. Her body totally spent. "Do I feel good inside you?" I tease.

"So good." She whispers. Grinding down against my fingers, she moans. "So fucking good."

"That's what I like to hear." I throw back. "I'll always want to feel good inside of you."

"God, stop saying things like that." She gives me a slight smile. "I'm trying to come down from whatever the hell that was and right now, it ain't happening with you talking like that."

"Maybe I don't want you to come down." I breathe against her ear.

"Well, keep it up and you'll have me screaming your name all freaking night."

 _Oh, she didn't just challenge me._ Arizona, my beautiful…it's going to be a long long night.

"Deal."

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys! You know you want to! After your cold shower, of course.**


	63. Chapter 63

**This chapter is a little longer than usual. Think of it as an apology for the delay in updating. I just needed a little break and five minutes to myself.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Three

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

Waking up to sunlight streaming through our bedroom window, I stretch out my body and the ache in my muscles hits me. It's a good ache, the best kind, but I could really do without it today. I mean, I have to pick Sofia up from Callie's and then God only knows what my daughter will have me doing for the rest of the day. Her energy levels are like nothing I've seen before. Running my hand up beside me, I furrow my brow when I find that I'm alone. _Well, that wasn't the plan for today._ Pouting as I swing my leg over the edge of the bed, I go about my morning routine and stand before slipping on my robe.

The house silent, I make my way down the stairs and reach the kitchen. _Empty._ Moving further into the kitchen, I spot a note that has been left by the coffee machine. Smiling as I recognize the handwriting, I pick it up and run my thumb over the words.

 ** _Hey, beautiful._**

 ** _I was paged in, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight. I love you._**

 ** _Eliza X_**

I hate that she has been paged into work, but I know it happens. God, I know better than anyone that it happens. Today was supposed to be her day off, so I know that she is needed if someone has paged her in. I know that her hands are required elsewhere. Am I a bad person for wishing her hands were on me instead of a patient? Probably. Will I ever _not_ want her hands on me? No, never.

Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I grab my cell from the counter and make my way into the living room. I don't have anywhere to be right now, so I'll enjoy my caffeine hit uninterrupted. Hitting the message tab, I select my fiancé's name and send off a quick message.

 ** _Hey, I missed you this morning. Give me a call when you finally get some time to yourself. I love you. A x_**

Locking my screen, I place my cell down on the coffee table and relax back against the couch. I love having mornings off, and usually, it's so much more fun when my fiancé is here, too, but this is just as good right now. Thus alone time gives me the option to think about everything that has happened lately. I mean, I don't _need_ to think about it, but it's always wise to do so. Too much stuff in my head can make me a little crazy, and right now, I don't want to be the crazy type. I don't need it, and I don't want it to be that way.

Everything has been so good of late, and I know that we hit a few bumps along the way, but doesn't everyone? Doesn't every couple go through that stage of jealousy and insecurity? Surely we wouldn't be human if we didn't. I know I'm not perfect, and I know that there is probably someone out there who could make Eliza just as happy as I do, but it's me that she is here with. It's me that she wants to spend her life with. A while back, I'd have laughed off the idea of being someone else's _everything,_ but she makes me want to be that again. She makes me want to be happy and believe that I deserve it. I do, right?

I know that everybody deserves a second chance. I know that everyone makes me mistakes, and honestly, that is the one thing that has kept me going when it comes to loving again. That is the one thing I've often reminded myself of when I realize just how happy I am with Eliza. I may have hurt my ex-wife, and I may have done the unthinkable, but she wasn't completely innocent, either. She wasn't as clean as people thought. The difference between us both? I chose not to involve our friends when it came to our private business. I didn't go running to the guys at the hospital when I returned from Africa to find her pregnant with Mark. I may have spoken privately with a select few that I knew I could trust, but she outed me and my infidelity in front of a whole room full of people. Yes, I may have deserved it in some way, but still…who does that?

Callie often jumped before thinking about things. Leaving and taking Sofia with her when we separated for the first time. That hurt. She had always maintained that Sofia was mine just as much as hers, yet she felt it acceptable to up and leave with our daughter and go stay with Meredith. Honestly, I try not to think about all of the times she thought about herself before she thought about me, because well…I'd spend forever going through it all. It was a hell of a lot more than a simple 'you suffocate me'. It was more than cheating and losing limbs, and car crashes. I know that I spent my entire relationship trying to please her, and for a time, I did. I made her happy. Now, though? Now it's not going to work. Now it's about me. About me and Eliza.

Callie can beg, and try her very best to win me back, but she genuinely is wasting her time. I've been through enough in life to know when the best in a relationship has been and gone. I recognize that nothing can ever be between us anymore, but I'm not worried. I just want to get on with my life, and if she cannot allow me to do that, well…I will be losing our friendship as well as our relationship. It's as simple as that.

Grabbing my cell, I check the time and find it to be almost eleven. I haven't heard from my daughter yet this morning, and I'm due to pick her up around midday. Hitting the screen, I send off a quick message and decide that it would be a good idea to get myself prepared for the rest of the day.

 ** _Midday pick up still okay? A_**

 ** _Sure. Callie x_**

 ** _Great. I'll see Sofia soon then. A_**

I'm trying to keep my messages as short as possible to Callie. It's not that I don't want to talk to her, I just don't want her to get any ideas. I don't want her to think that this is any more that simple parenting because it really isn't.

* * *

My cell buzzing, I hit hands-free on my console and the sound of my fiancé flows through my car. "Hey." I smile to myself.

"Good afternoon. Busy?" Eliza asks.

"Just about to collect Sofia."

"Give her a hug from me, yeah?" _Could this woman be any more adorable? Really?_

"I will, baby." Settling back in my seat, Eliza goes quiet. "Everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah." She stutters. "Just a hard day."

"Wanna talk about it?" I ask.

"No. It's okay." She responds. "I just don't know how much longer I'm going to be here."

"That's okay. It is what it is, right?" Trying to reassure her, I know she is smiling into her cell right now. "You'll be home by tonight."

"Of course, I will."

"Well then, that is good enough for me." Flicking my indicator, I round the corner and come to pull up outside my ex-wife's place.

"Dinner tonight?" She suggests. "I'll come home first and then I'm taking you and little miss out for pizza."

"Sounds perfect." I nod. "Call me when you are leaving. I'll have a kiss waiting for you."

"Mm, now how could I ever give that chance up, huh?"

"Oh, you can't." I shake my head. "That is my one tactic to get you home every night."

Her laughter fills the space around me and my heart beats a little faster. "Go see you daughter, Arizona, and I'll see you both tonight. I love you."

"Okay. I love you, too." Ending the call, I cut my engine and climb out of my car. Last night was awesome, but I'm looking forward to having my daughter back tonight. Having Callie living back in Seattle makes allowing her to go a lot easier, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

I will give my ex-wife credit, though, where it is due. Since Sofia arrived home two weeks ago, she hasn't tried to interfere with our time together, and she hasn't shown up at my place. She understands that I needed that time to allow Sofia to settle, so now, we can work it between us and Sofia can see her other mother whenever she wishes to. I'd like to think that maybe one day we could share dinners together during special occasions, but right now, we aren't there. I'm also not sure we will be anytime soon.

Heading up the driveway, I hear the lock of her door click, and Callie appears before me. "Hey, Arizona."

"Hey, Cal." I give her a smile and she steps aside to allow me access. "Sof, you ready?" Her head pops up from behind the Sofa and she gives me one of her adorable toothy grins.

"Mommy." She waves and jumps down from the couch. "I had the best time."

"You did?" I smile and pull her up into my arms. "I'm happy." She gives me a hug and I reciprocate. I can feel Callie's eyes on me, but I try to ignore the fact that she is stood right behind me. "Want to head off to the park for a little while?" I ask my daughter.

"Where's Liza?" She furrows her brow.

"She had to work baby girl. She will be home later, though." Her feet hitting the floor, she runs to her backpack and shrugs it up onto her shoulders.

"Okay." She shrugs. "We can go to the park with Liza another time."

"Of course, we can." Taking my daughter's hand, I give my ex-wife a smile and move towards her front door. "Thanks, Callie."

"No problem." She shrugs. "See you soon, Sof."

"When?" Sofia looks up at me and I'm caught a little off guard.

"Um, whenever you like." I smile. I'm being honest. I'd never keep Sofia from Callie. "Now that Mama is back, you can visit whenever you like."

"Tonight." She jumps up and down with excitement. "Please please please."

"Oh, I don't know." I glance up at Callie and she doesn't seem bothered either way.

"Please, Mommy? I promise to be good."

Giving Callie a raised eyebrow, she gives me a simple nod. "If that would be okay with you?"

"I guess so." Shrugging, I bend down to meet my daughter's height. "You can stay over again tonight, but we have to go home first. Eliza is taking us out to dinner."

"Is it my favorite?" Sofia narrows her eyes at me and I laugh.

"It is." Sofia clapping her hands and giving me a 'yay', she moves towards the door and tugs on the handle.

"Okay, let's go." Stepping up behind her, she moves out onto the porch and turns back to face me and Callie.

"Mama, are you coming to the park with us?" _Damn it, Sofia._ I shouldn't be angry with my daughter, she doesn't understand what is going on, but right now, I don't want to spend time with her other mother. I really don't.

Callie doesn't say anything, she simply looks at me. I'm feeling a little pressure right now, and honestly, I don't know where to look or what to say. "Um.."

"Mama, you _love_ the park." She smiles. "Mommy, can we all go together? Pleassseeee?"

I can't say no to her, what kind of person would that make me look like? I'm hoping Callie will turn down our daughter's offer, but why would she? I mean, she will be loving this right now. I'd like to think that she would do the right thing, but judging by her silence, she isn't going to. Deciding that I don't want to stand around here any longer, I release a deep breath and glance back at my ex-wife. "Are you coming or not?"

"Would that be okay?" She furrows her brow.

Lowering my tone, I turn my body completely and step a little closer to her. "What do you think, Callie? In what universe is this okay?"

"I-I.."

"Having said that," I cut her off. "Our daughter doesn't deserve to have two warring moms and I don't want her to see us fighting." Running my fingers through my hair, I shake my head in amazement. "So, get your freaking jacket and move your ass."

"Mama, come on." Sofia trails off, a little impatiently.

"Okay, okay." Callie rolls her eyes playfully. "I'm coming."

 _This is a bad idea. I know it is. My issue is, what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to tell Sofia her mother isn't allowed to join us at the park? Should she be able to spend time with us both? Yes. I just don't get a good vibe from this._

* * *

We have been at the park for a little over thirty minutes, and I won't lie…it's a little awkward. I mean, sure, it's bound to be to a degree, but this is more than I'd have liked. I don't want to have to make up excuses as to why I don't want to see Callie when it comes to Sofia and her questions, but my ex-wife isn't making this any easier for me. I'd like to think that she is simply doing as I am, and following what our daughter wants, but recent conversations would indicate that she is also doing this for her own personal gain.

I'm happy to spend time with her, I really am, but not if she is going to see this as more than it is. Not if she is going to assume that me spending time with her could possibly give us a glimpse of what could be. I don't need to know what could have been. I'm over her. I'm over us. She must know this by now. If she thinks I'm playing hard to get then she is sadly mistaken.

Needing to take the weight off of my leg for a little while, I struggle down to the floor a little and take a seat on the grass just a little way away from Sofia playing in the park. Callie is over with our daughter and from what I can see, Sofia is putting the world to rights with another child. Her hands are flailing about, and she hasn't stopped talking for what seems like forever. It's adorable.

Taking my cell from my purse, I check for any new messages but I find none. This won't do. I miss Eliza too much right now.

 ** _Hey, I miss you. A x_**

 ** _Mmhmm, I miss you too. E x_**

 ** _Any signs of you leaving yet? A x_**

 ** _Looking at another hour or two. Cannot wait to see you, though. E x_**

 ** _Yeah, I could use some Minnick time right now. A x_**

 ** _I'd love nothing more than to give you my time, beautiful. E x_**

 ** _I know. At the park with Sofia. I'll call you when I get home. A x_**

Setting my cell back into my purse, I glance up to find Callie making her way over. Without Sofia. _Great._ Dropping my aviators over my eyes, I turn my head away from my ex-wife but keep an eye on her without her knowing.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" She asks, her voice childlike. Shrugging, I don't say anything. Mainly because I have nothing to say to her, but also because I don't really care if she sits or not.

"Thanks for this." She says as she sits down beside me.

"For what?" I scoff.

"Allowing me to come by the park with you both." She smiles as I turn to face her. "It's been nice."

"Yeah, amazing." I roll my eyes but she doesn't see. "And I didn't _allow_ anything. It's kinda hard to say no when I'm put on the spot, though."

"I know, but like you said…whatever makes Sofia happy, right?"

"No." I shake my head. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Use our daughter for your own wants and needs. Don't use her to get what you want, Callie. It won't end well."

"Um, I'm not." She furrows her brow.

"You always were a terrible liar. I see some things never change."

"Are you happy, Arizona?" Her words catch me off guard a little, but I'm tired of tiptoeing around her.

"Yes," I state.

"How happy?" She asks.

"Honestly? You really want me to answer that?" I give her a raised eyebrow and she nods her head. I can see that she is a little unsure about what I'm about to say, but she asked…so she can have the truth. "I'm happier than I've ever been."

"Okay, no need to be so enthusiastic." She scoffs.

"You asked, Callie. If you don't want to hear the truth, don't ask stupid questions." I run my fingers through my hair and glance over at my daughter who seems to be having the time of her life. "You know why I'm happier now than I was before? Because Eliza doesn't demand. She doesn't pressure and demand things from me, and you know what? She wants what is best for _me,_ not _her._ "

"I don't follow." Callie shakes her head.

"No. You never did." I scoff. "You know when she knew Sofia was coming home, she offered to leave home for a little while. She offered to do that so that I could spend time with Sofia. Get back to that good place. She did that because she wants _me_ to be happy. She did that because my feelings matter to her."

"Your feelings mattered to me." She states, a little defensively.

"Yeah?" I ask. "Africa."

"What about it? I didn't want to go, Arizona."

"I know you didn't, and that was fine. You didn't support me, though. You didn't throw positivity my way and wish me well. Instead, you pouted. You pouted, agreed to come, and then let me down at the last minute."

"But-"

"So I came back, for you. I came back because I missed you, but also because I felt bad for leaving you. Your feelings _mattered_ to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Mark," I state.

"Um…"

"Not only did I come back because I felt bad, I walked back into your life to find out that you had slept with him. Talk about kicking someone when they are down." Laughing, I shake my head and turn away from her. I can feel my anger beginning to get the better of me, and I don't want that. I'm not bitter about it, but I'm also not happy about it. "And you just sort of demanded an answer from me. After you'd told me you didn't want me back, of course. You see you were always thinking about your own needs, and not once did you stop and think about me. I was just some sort of added extra in your life. Someone you could use when you felt it appropriate."

"Arizona, that's not true."

"The fellowship."

"What fellowship?" She furrows her brow.

"The one that ultimately ended us once and for all." I smile. It's a genuine smile, and I can remember it like it was yesterday. "We discussed kids, and we were about to see someone. Then the fellowship came around, and I thought yeah, time to make myself a little better than I already am in this hospital, because, why not, right?"

"Uh,"

"But no." I shake my head. "It wasn't in your future plans, so it couldn't possibly be in mine."

"Arizona, we were about to have another baby. At least, we were planning it."

"And it couldn't have waited? For one more year, it couldn't have waited?"

"I'm sorry." She sighs and places her head in her hands.

"No, you're not," I state. "I suffocated you, remember? I don't want to tie someone down who feels like that. I just wanted you to be happy. I thought about it, you know?"

"About what?"

"Turning down the fellowship. I'd thought about it that night before we went to therapy. When you'd came into my room and well, gave me what turned out to be your goodbye fuck." Scoffing at my own words, my own voice breaks a little. "That hurt like you could never believe."

"Ariz-"

"You know, I thought after that night we would be okay. I mean, I didn't want to carry again, and you couldn't, but I knew if we got a baby at the end of it, it would all be okay. That look you always had with Sofia when she was newborn, it melted my heart. It was something I could have watched forever. Never wanting kids didn't ever enter my head after seeing you with her. It didn't. That day when we came back to therapy, I was ready to tell you that the fellowship was off of the table. That I'd give you what you wanted. That I loved you enough to once again put my life on hold and follow _your_ dreams and ambitions, and then you walked away. You stood up, you left, and that was it. We were over."

"We can try again." _Really, that's all she has got?_

"See? You are still thinking about what you want. I don't know if it how you were raised, but you can't have everything you want in life, Calliope. You can't just take, take, take, and never give back. You can't."

"We will do it right this time." I can hear the desperation in her voice, but it is far too late for that.

"We won't." I shake my head. "I'm sorry, but we won't."

"Please, Arizona?"

"Were you worried that Mark wouldn't stand by you and that is why you took me back?" I ask, changing the subject.

"What? No."

"It's just something I've always wondered." I shrug and stand. "You were so hellbent on _not_ taking me back, and then all of a sudden, you did."

"Do you wish I hadn't taken you back?" She counters.

"Honestly, sometimes I wish you hadn't." I sigh. "But then I wouldn't be here right now with a beautiful daughter."

"Yeah." She smiles. "I am sorry, Arizona."

"Maybe, but it's too late for us, Callie. Far too late." I'm trying to be honest and not hurt her at once, but it seems to be one or the other.

"You really believe that? You really think we can never be together again?"

"I do." Straightening myself out, I clear my throat and my ex-wife drops her gaze. "You need someone different to me. You need someone who will challenge you and pull that selfishness right out of you. It hurts me to say it, but you _are_ selfish, Cal. You may not see it, and I don't want to make you feel any worse than you probably already feel, but I gave up everything for you. Everything. Then when I make one mistake, you couldn't work through it with me."

"What mistake?"

"Lauren." Watching her shudder at the use of that name, it only confirms how she feels about that. "I accepted what you did with Mark, even though it hurt me more than anything, I accepted it. I had to, you didn't give me much choice. Once again, though, when it came to me, it didn't matter. You couldn't see past it. You had to punish me for it."

"But I took you back." She stands and moves closer to me. "I wanted us to be together again."

Taking a step back, I add a little distance to us but she takes a hold of my wrist before I can go any further. Trying not to make a scene, I lower my tone. "Callie, take your hands off of me."

"Arizona, I am _so_ deeply deeply sorry for how I've made you feel. I never ever intended to hurt you, and I hope that one day you can forgive me." Shaking her grip off of me, I drop my gaze and she steps back.

"Callie, I have forgiven you, but if you try to ruin this for me if you try to ruin my relationship with Eliza…I'll never forgive you for that. Please don't let it go that far. Please don't let us become an issue. I want nothing more than to be your friend, but that is where it ends. We will never be anything more. Please just understand that. If you love me like you say you do, you'll let me go and you will allow me to be happy."

Leaving her to think about what I've just said, I move toward the area where our daughter is playing and call her name. Coming running, she almost tackles me to the ground and wraps her arms around my legs. "Go say bye to Mama. We have to get going."

"Okay." She smiles. Running to her other mother, Callie wraps her up in her arms and places kisses all over her face. "Bye Mama. See you tonight."

"Bye, Mija."

Taking my daughter by the hand, we make our way to the car and head home. I'm hoping my fiancé will be home soon because I need to feel her arms around me sooner rather than later. I don't know how she will react to me spending time at the park with my ex-wife, but I know she is understanding enough to realize that sometimes this is how it will be. I can't stop Sofia from wanting us both to be there. I wish I could, but I can't.

* * *

 **Hit review, guys! Looking forward to your reviews.**


	64. Chapter 64

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Four

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

 ** _Hey, I'm running late…again. Meet you there? E x_**

 ** _Sure, we are headed out now. A x_**

This day has gone from bad to worse. Not only did I have to leave early this morning for an unexpected surgery, I've now had to ask my fiancé to meet me at our reservation after asking her to dinner. Pretty sure the universe is laughing at me today, but once I step out of those hospital doors, I'm done. I just need to have myself some time with Arizona. You know, listen to her laugh, watch that beautiful smile appear on her face. Honestly, I've missed her more than I thought possible today. I don't know why but I just have. Like, I've found myself thinking about Arizona since the moment I stepped out of the house. The gorgeous weather doesn't help matters either. Not when we could have been relaxing in the sun. You know how it goes.

 ** _On my way. E x_**

My feet hitting the cooling concrete outside, I breathe a sigh of relief and head straight for my car. It will only take me a few minutes to reach the pizzeria, but that's a few minutes too long for my liking. Slipping inside my car, I start the engine and hit the gas. I'm starved, tired, and needing some loving contact with my fiancé. I only hope Sofia hasn't had her run ragged all day. I know how energetic she can be, and I feel kinda bad for not being around today to help out. I want to help out, I just hope Arizona doesn't think I'm trying to shirk my duties only a couple of weeks in.

Reaching the pizzeria, I park my car and head off inside. I can hear Sofia's laugh already flowing through the restaurant, and as Arizona spots me, she stands and waves me over. She's looking as hot as ever, and right now, I'm wishing we'd have done this last night with the option to go back to our place alone. _That sounds awful, but I don't mean it that way._ I just mean that I wish she'd have been wearing what she's wearing tonight… last night. My fiancé is hot, I cannot deny that.

"LIZA!" Sofia yells at the top of her voice and I feign a startle.

"Oh my," Placing my hand over my chest I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "You scared me, Sof." Her giggle melting my heart, she climbs down from our booth and wraps her little arms around my leg.

"Missed you." She states, clear as day. Glancing up at Arizona, she gives me a genuine smile and my heart swells triple the size.

"You did?" I come down to her level and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Yah huh." She nods. "Did you miss me?" She furrows her brow. _I love that. Straight to the point, just like her mommy._

"I did." I give her a genuine smile and she climbs back into the booth.

"You are sitting by me, Liza." Patting the seat next to me, I give Arizona a look and she shrugs her shoulders. "Sit down." The little girl demands and we both laugh.

"Okay. So, I'm here. Shall we get this show on the road?"

"Mmhmm." Sofia nods. "I'm starving."

"Okay then." I smile. "Just give me one more second." I raise an eyebrow and she nods as she begins to peruse the menu.

Standing, I move closer to Arizona and pull her up to her feet. "Hey." I smile, before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I missed you today."

Fisting her hand in my blouse, she pulls me back in for a kiss and smiles against my lips. "I've missed you too. Like you wouldn't believe." Releasing me from her grip, she motions for me to sit back down and I turn to find Sofia watching us with the biggest smile on her face.

"Right then." I run my hands up and down my denim clad thighs. "Let's do this."

* * *

An hour later, I find myself watching the Sofia as she munches her way through the last of her pizza. This kid is hilarious, and honestly, she is going to make my life even better than I thought it could be. I mean, she just has an awesome vibe about her, and she has a great sense of humor. I haven't once heard her give Arizona any attitude, and although that is likely to change as she gets older, it's good to see that she has been brought up with excellent manners and respect for others.

"So, how was your day, Sofia?" I ask as I chew on the straw of my milkshake. "Did you have fun?"

"The best. We went to the park with Mama." _Wait, what? She said, Mama. Not mommy._

"Oh, you did?" I raise an eyebrow. "Did mommy not go, too?"

"Yeah, silly. We _all_ went." She rolls her eyes playfully and I give a slight chuckle. "Can I have some ice cream now?"

"Sure you can." Arizona jumps in. "What you feeling like?"

"Chocolate chip." The miniature brunette rubs her tummy and licks her lips. "With mint."

"Oo, that's a good choice." Arizona smiles. "Anything for you, baby?" She turns her attention to me.

"No, thanks." I shake my head and drop my gaze. "I'm good."

"You sure?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Yeah." Clearing my throat, I stand. "Need to use the bathroom."

Walking away, I find my stomach turning. Why didn't she tell me that she was at the park with Callie? Did she not want me to find out? If she's going to plan on secret meetings with her ex-wife, she will have to do better than that. Maybe _not_ have Sofia with her next time.

Pushing open the door to the restroom, I'm happy to find it empty. I'm feeling a little unsure about things right now. I trust Arizona, but I don't understand why she didn't tell me Callie was with her and Sofia today. I really don't. I want to call her out on it right now, but I can't. I don't want Sofia to sense anything, and even though I'm sure it's nothing, something doesn't sit well with me. Something feels…off.

Freshening up a little, I check myself out in the mirror and I feel as though I'm about to break. I've kept calm throughout this whole Callie situation, but there is only so much I can take. There is only so much _anybody_ can take. I don't want to leave her sitting outside too long, but I don't feel as though I can face her right now. I'm close to tears and she will think I'm being pathetic. _I am being pathetic._

I have to stop this. I'm sure there is a perfect explanation for all of this. I know I'm going a little over the top, but Arizona is too good to lose. If I lost her, I wouldn't ever find anyone else. I simply wouldn't want to. I know she has reassured me time and time again, but there is something about her ex-wife that is very very off-putting. I haven't quite figured it out just yet, but I'm a little worried things are about to get worse around here. I have some news for Arizona and I know she will be thrilled for me, but that can wait for another time. I don't feel much like celebrating right now.

Clearing my throat, I check for any signs of tears and pull the door open. Finding Sofia sat tucking into her ice cream, I slide back into the booth beside her. She is completely in a world of her own and I'm not sure she even knows that I've sat down.

Arizona nudges me with her foot and I glance up at her. Mouthing 'come here' to me, I shake my head and she gives me a hard stare. "Please?" She whispers.

Doing as she asks, I slip in beside her and she immediately takes my hand in her own. "Talk to me." She suggests.

"About what?" I keep my eyes fixed in front of me but she knows something is wrong. She can read me like a book.

"Anything. Whatever is on your mind. I've missed you today."

"Was that before or after you spent the afternoon with your ex-wife? The one who wants you back?" _Fuck! Low blow, Minnick._ I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Yes, you did." She lowers her tone. "You wouldn't have said it if you didn't."

"No. I really didn't mean it like that." I shake my head. "Can we not do this here? Maybe once Sofia has gone to bed?"

"She is staying at Callie's again tonight." A flash of uncertainty flashes across my face and Arizona notices this. "What?" She asks.

"Y-You're going back over there?"

"Only to drop Sofia. I'll be five minutes." I don't like that she is having to justify herself to me, but I also don't like that she is going back to her ex-wife's place. "Is that a problem?" She furrows her brow.

"N-No." I stutter. "I'll just meet you at home, yeah?"

"You can come too if you want?" She raises an eyebrow but I don't want to be that type of person. The one who watches her every move. The one who doesn't trust.

"No, it's okay. We have both cars and it seems kinda ridiculous to do that." I shrug. Sofia finishing off her ice cream, she licks her lips and furrows her brow.

"Liza, why are you sitting there?"

"I was just talking to your mommy, and you seemed kinda busy, Sof." I move from my fiancé and back next to her daughter. "You finished?"

"Mmhmm." She smiles. "Can I go to Mama now?" She turns her attention to Arizona and my fiancé simply nods.

"Yeah. It's getting late." She agrees. "Time to get you to bed, little miss."

"Are you staying a while, Mommy?"

"No, baby. Mommy has to get back home, and you need your sleep." She smiles as she slides out of the booth. Throwing some cash down, I follow her and pick Sofia up. "Did you thank Eliza for dinner?"

"Thank you, Liza." She gives me a toothy grin.

"You are very welcome, Sofia." Carrying her out to Arizona's car, I place her in the back seat and step back. "I'll see you at home, yeah?"

"You will." She smiles and gives me a slight nod. "Give me twenty and I'll be there."

"Okay." Turning to walk away, I feel a hand grip my wrist and the clearing of a throat.

"Um, no kiss?" She scoffs as I turn back to face her.

"Sorry." I smile. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips, she gives me a nod and I leave to head home.

 _You have to get yourself out of this way of thinking right now, Minnick. It isn't healthy, and it's anything but good for your relationship. Sort your crap out, and get home. You have the most amazing woman, and she would never do anything to hurt you._

* * *

Sat at home, I impatiently wait for Arizona's arrival. I know she said she would only be twenty minutes and it's barely even been ten, but I can't seem to shake this feeling of being on edge a little. Hearing her car screech up the drive, I breathe a sigh of relief and settle back against the couch. The nervousness causing my tiredness to take over, I truly feel deflated. Deflated and worn out. Her key turning in the lock, she comes into full view and gives me a dimpled smile. "Hey." I smile back and stand. She can see the anxiety coursing through my body but I can also see that she has other plans. Her eyes give everything away. They always do.

"Dr. Minnick." Swallowing hard, I watch her place her purse down and remove her jacket. Sauntering over towards me, I feel my knees weaken and there is nothing I can do about it. Placing a hand on my chest, she pushes me back towards the couch and hooks her foot behind mine, causing me to fall back.

I've never felt so turned on, and right now, I would do just about anything to please her. Today I decided to dress a little more casual. A simple pair of jeans and a blouse, but Arizona? Oh my god, she has just walked in here wearing a tight black skirt that leaves very little to the imagination, and a white shirt that shows her black lace bra. I swear I'm about to die. The heels? The heels are going to tip me over the edge any moment now. _How the hell did you get so freaking lucky, Minnick?_ Opening my mouth to speak, I find that I'm completely lost for words. _She definitely didn't have that outfit on before._ "This body is yours, Eliza. Only yours."

Straddling my legs, I feel her hot center connect with my own, and I close my eyes and gasp. "Arizona-"

"Oh no, Dr. Minnick. I'm in charge here." Her eyebrow raised, I simply nod and bite down on my own bottom lip. She is gently rocking back and forth, and I can feel myself becoming more aroused than I've ever been in my life. Taking my hands in her own, she places them on her thighs and guides them further up. Slipping my fingers beneath the material of her skirt, my mouth is watering at the feel of her soft, gorgeous skin. Reaching her hips, I expect to find the same lace material that is covering her beautiful breasts, but I don't. _This is what I love about Arizona. One minute, things can be a little uncertain, but then she flips everything and surprises me with things like this._

Narrowing my eyes, I dip my hand a little lower between her legs. "No panties?"

Her head shaking as she closes her eyes, I run my finger through the length of her center and watch on in delight as she moans and throws her head back. "Oh God." She mumbles. _She is dripping right now. Fuck me!_

Gripping my wrist, she stops my movements and brings my hand up to her mouth. Taking my finger between her lips, she gently sucks and groans. I swear I have no life left inside of me. I'm simply existing on Arizona Robbins alone. Her lips meeting mine, my mind is reeling at the taste of her on my tongue. My arms being lifted above my head and held against the back of the couch, I feel her force her hips down as her lips trail across my jawline and suck on my neck. "God, you feel so good," I whisper as she does all the right things to my body. _All thoughts and worries have totally left my mind, and right now, I'm thankful for that._

Holding her grip on my wrists, she brings one hand down and pops a few buttons on my blouse. Her eyes darker than I've ever seen them before, I know I'm in for the time of my life tonight. Deciding that she needs my shirt off right now, she tugs at the rest of the closed buttons and rips it open. _Holy shit!_ Forcing my own hips up to meet hers, I'm desperate for some sort of contact. I need to feel her, and I need it now. "Arizona, I want you."

"Ah, ah, Dr. Minnick. Your time will _come_." She gives me a smirk as she grinds down against me. Her thumb brushing over my nipple through my bra.

"Please, Arizona." Tugging my wrists from her grip, I discover that she is stronger than me. Closing my eyes, I take in all that is my fiancé. The way she presses her mouth against my neck in the exact spot she knows drives me wild. The way her body is molded against mine. It's just… perfection.

Sensing that I need something, anything, she pops the buttons on her own shirt and allows it to slip from her silky smooth shoulders. My eyes fixed on the vision in front of me, I smile and watch her fingers pop open the clasp of her bra. "Mouth, only!" She states as she leans in a little closer.

The flat of my tongue running over her nipple, she gasps, and I know that she won't last much longer. _She may have been the one who instigated this, but she has clearly been thinking about it during the ride home._ Gently biting down, I soothe it with the tip of my tongue before taking it in my mouth and sucking just enough to make her want more. Arching her back and tangling her fingers in my hair, she pulls me in closer and moans. "Yes."

I can feel her grip slipping a little, and I know that at any moment she is going to give into me, but I bide my time. I want her to think that she has control. I want her to want me inside her. I know she is soaked, I can feel her through my jeans, and even though I want to take her right now, she is enjoying this too much.

Sucking a little harder, I feel her press her body impossibly close against mine. _Any minute now._ Smiling against her skin, I feel her release my hands and brace herself on the back of our couch. _I think we may have to buy a new one after today._ Our lips meeting frantically, she sits up on her knees and parts her legs a little more.

My fingers running up her thigh, I graze her center with my thumb and she jolts forward. "Shit, Eliza." _Oh, back to ourselves I see._ Smiling as she nips and sucks on my bottom lip, I tease her entrance before thrusting two fingers deep inside. I like this position, it allows me to reach deeper, and I can see that _that_ is exactly what my fiancé wants right now. What she needs.

Lowering herself onto my hand, her juices are almost too much. "Arizona, you are so wet." Pulling back from our kiss, she throws her head back and pulls at her own hardened nipple. _That is the hottest thing I've ever seen._ My eyes fixed on her, I use my left hand to grip onto her hip. Pulling her down onto my fingers harder, I can see that she is barely holding on right now. "Soaked."

"Fuck, yes. Oh, Eliza." Her pearly whites sinking into her own bottom lip, I can't help but smile at my efforts. "All for you. O-Only for you. Fuck!" She tries to breathe out. I could watch this woman come undone on top of me for the rest of my life, and right now, I never want to be anywhere else other than with her. Massaging her favorite spot, I feel her body begin to tense. "Shit! D-Don't stop, I'm, oh God, I-I… yes!" Her own hips picking up speed, I rub circles against her aching bundle and watch her topple over the edge. The cries of pleasure leaving her mouth almost sending me into my own earth shattering orgasm, I keep my eyes trained on the body rocking above me. Her breasts bouncing. The gasps. The moans. The pure pleasure. _I swear we were made for each other._

Continuing my movements, a little more gently, I allow her to ride out every last drop of her orgasm. Her body falling against my own, her chest heaves and her lips slow their pace. "You are incredibly hot," I whisper as I turn my head to take in the scent of her shampoo. "So. Fucking. Hot."

"Jesus Christ." Is all she can say. Her heart beating against my own, I rest my hand against her back and pull her in closer. "Y-You, I, oh God."

Smiling, I don't bother to respond. I don't need to. Arizona knows exactly how I feel about her, and I the same. What I do know, though, is that we definitely have to buy a new couch. "I'm sorry," I whisper against her neck.

"Don't be." She shakes her head. "You know that it's here that I want to be. You know how much I love you. We just had to remind each other."

"No," I state and she pulls her body off of me. "I am sorry. I should never have said what I did. I know you would never go back to her, Arizona. I just, I don't know why you didn't tell me."

"You were working, and I didn't want you to worry. Sofia sprung it on me, and I couldn't tell her no. She doesn't understand what is going on right now. I can handle myself…I _did_ handle myself." _Arizona is right. Sofia doesn't need to become a part of this. It wouldn't be fair to her._

"I don't doubt you for a second." Taking her bottom lip between my teeth, I smirk and release it with a pop. "So, um…you said my time would come?"

"You know it." She licks her lips. "Bedroom, right now."

 _Oh god! This woman will end my life one day, but I'm not concerned. I'd happily take my last breath whilst screaming her name. She is totally worth it. Every second of my life…I owe to her. She is the reason I'm breathing, and she is the reason I'm here._

Heading off up the stairs, I turn back to face my fiancé and she knows something is on my mind. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering." I shrug.

"Wondering what?" She furrows her brow.

"What kind of fun filled night you have in store for the new _Chief_ of Ortho?"

* * *

 **Hit review, Guys! Cold shower first, though. ;)**


	65. Chapter 65

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys. Oh, and happy National Writing Day.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Five

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

"Oh, God." Eliza groans. "Please, Arizona."

"Please, what?" I smirk as I ghost my fingers up her stomach and run them across her lips. As they part, I slip them inside and she closes her eyes, moaning in delight.

"Please untie me." She arches her back. She has just spent the past ten minutes watching me touch myself, and honestly, I've never seen her eyes so dark or desperate.

"Now why would I do that?" Pressing my lips to her own, I taste myself on her and it sends my head into a spin. "You hate not being in control, don't you?"

"N-No." She shakes her head.

"Liar." Biting down on her shoulder, she winces a little but I know she loves it. I'd never do anything to hurt her, she knows that, and me having her tied up like this just shows how much she trusts me. She is totally naked with her legs spread in front of me. I'm able to do whatever I want to her, and she has no choice but to lie here and take it. "What do you want?"

"I want you, Arizona. I want you inside me." She bites down on her bottom lip as she watches me climb back down her body.

"Here?" She asks I press soft kisses to the heated skin around her midsection.

"N-No, lower." She pants. "Lower, please."

"Here?" I raise an eyebrow. She is ready to explode, and I've never seen her center looking so swollen and needy.

"Baby, please?" She arches her hips up, and I quickly slam two fingers deep inside of her.

"OH GOD!" She cries, waking the entire neighborhood. "Fuck, yes!"

"You going to come?" I ask.

"Y-Yes…I-I"

Removing my fingers, she groans and tries to break free from the silk tie around her beautiful wrists. "Now, Now!" I smirk. "I'll ask again….are you going to come?"

"No." She states, a little unhappy. "I promise."

"Perfect, you are getting it." Running my fingers through slick folds once more, I enter my fiancé again and her body shoots forward. I know she is desperate to come, and I will let her…In my own time. I won't keep her hanging on too much longer, I'm not that cruel. _I don't think._

"Baby, I need to come." She pleads with me and I slow my pace. "Arizona." I can feel her walls clenching my fingers and right now I'm close to the edge myself. "Shit…" She trails off as she tugs at the silk tie.

"You really want to come, huh?"

"Y-Yes. Please let me….Please." Her breath hitching and her body close to oblivion, she tries to hold off until I allow her to come.

"You know, manners will get you everywhere." Swiping my thumb over her clit, I lean my body over hers and as she begins to convulse, I tug and release the tie holding her hands against the bed frame. "Come for me, Eliza."

"Fuck! O-Oh, Shit….Baby, Yes!" Her body jolting upright, she grips onto my own body and writhes and shakes against me. I've never seen this kind of reaction from her, but I plan on seeing it a lot more from now on. I'm not entirely sure if she is even in the room with me right now. I know she is breathing, but that is all I know. "Jesus." Her body continuing to convulse, I hold her as close as physically possible and wait for her to come down from her immense high. I love knowing that it's me who does this to her. Makes her feel this way. Sure, the begging and the pleading is fun, but this…the end result, it's just perfect. She is perfect. We are perfect. How could I ever want to give this up?

"You okay, baby?" She lifts her head a little and she is totally spent. "Eliza?"

"Mm…I'm good. J-Just give me a minute." Her heart is pounding against my own, and I swear they are beating in rhythm right now. Smiling and giving her a slight nod, I lie her down on the soft mattress beneath us and come to rest next to her. Our bodies never untangling.

"Did I hurt you?" I ask, a little worried by the complete silence I'm currently experiencing.

"No." She turns to face me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "You could never hurt me, baby."

"You're sure? You'd tell me, right?" She can see the concern in my eyes, but I know she is telling me the truth. _I guess it was just that good that I left her speechless._

"Arizona, I'm good…I just, god…that was something else." She smiles and places soft kisses along my jawline. "Whoa."

"Well, what can I say?" I shrug. "I aim to please."

"Oh, you definitely do." Lying back, she stares up at the empty space above us and I simply take in her profile.

"You know we don't have to collect Sofia until later today." Narrowing my eyes as she meets my gaze she gives me a dirty smile and I know exactly how our day is going to be spent.

Hearing a hammering on our front door, I give Eliza and uncertain look and she simply shrugs her shoulders. "I doubt that is for me." She laughs. "You should probably get it. Sounds serious."

"Um...you think?" I give her a sarcastic look and she rolls her eyes playfully. It's almost 11 am and honestly, I've no idea who would be calling, or should I say pounding on my door. "I don't like the sound of it."

"So go answer it before I kick their ass." She groans and pulls my pillow over her face. "Mm, I'm staying here today. I refuse to move."

Climbing from the bed, I slip on a silk robe and move towards the door. "No movement at all?"

"Nope. None."

"Oh, we'll see about that," I smirk as I creep a little closer to her. Running my fingers up her naked thigh, she gasps and arches her back, throwing the pillow from her face and into a corner of the room. "Mm, wet?"

"Arizona, fuck." Her words causing my own center to pool with arousal, I think about completely ignoring the fact that I have somebody at the door and taking her right now. "G-Go and get rid of whoever the hell that is and get back up here. I need your hands."

"Oh, and where exactly do you _need_ them?" I raise an eyebrow as I cup her sex.

"All o-over." She grinds against my palm. "I-Inside."

"Well then, I'll see what I can do." Teasing her entrance, I pull back and give her a smirk. Taking my fingers between my lips, I moan at her taste and she groans at the loss of contact. "See you in a few."

Before she can make any sort of comment, I'm gone, and I can hear her heavy breathing from down the hallway. Smiling to myself, I move down the stairs as quickly as my leg will allow and cross the distance between the kitchen and the front door. "Alright. Jesus Christ, I'm coming."

Unlocking the door, I pull it open and stand slack-jawed. "Oh my god. What the hell are you doing here?" The biggest smile appearing on my face, I stand in complete disbelief.

"Well I was here to try and beg for your guest room but it seems you are having one hell of a party in your panties." Looking me up and down, she laughs. "Or not, judging by the sexy robe."

"Teddy, get inside." Pulling her in, she falls forward a little but manages to save herself. "I cannot believe you are here."

"Just for a little while." She shrugs before wrapping her arms around me. "It's so good to see you, Arizona. Alex gave me your address."

"You too, but if you pound on my door like that again, I'll kill you with my bare hands. Got it?"

"Yup." She gives me a stern nod in agreement. "So, where the little one? Callie? Ah, she's waiting for you to get rid of me, isn't she?"

"N-No." I shake my head. "We, um-"

"Arizona, what's with the holdup?" Eliza comes fully into the kitchen with nothing more than a tank top and boy shorts and Teddy's eyes widen.

"That's not Callie Torres." She speaks barely above a whisper and I elbow my friend in the side. "Ow! Jesus."

"Sorry, um…" Eliza gives me a look of uncertainty and I give her a smile.

"Baby, this is Teddy Altman. Teddy, this is Eliza, my _fiancé._ "

"Whoa, wait. Hold up!" Throwing her hands up, the dirty blonde shakes her head and looks at us both. "Eliza, it's awesome to meet you, and I'm sure you are amazing if Arizona has you in her home but…what the hell?"

"Teddy, not now." I grit my teeth.

"Oh no, now." She states. "Eliza, coffee?" She asks. _Seriously, I've missed her, but do we really have to do this right now? I was about to get laid…again._

"Um…" Eliza shrugs and stares at me, but we both know that Teddy isn't leaving anytime soon.

"And don't think that I'm not about to kick your ass for not telling me everything." She points a finger at me as she moves around my kitchen with ease. "And I don't mean _this_." She waves her hand between me and Eliza. Glancing down at my prosthetic, she gives me a sad smile and my heart drops into my stomach. "I'm talking about _that._ "

"Teddy-"

"No." She shakes her head. "Go and put some clothes on, and I'll have fresh coffee waiting for you both when you return. Go!"

Both of us move towards the stairs and I can see that Eliza is totally lost right now. To be honest, I am too. "I'll explain." I smile, lowering my tone.

Reaching the bedroom, she pulls me inside and gives me a look that demands an answer. "Okay, calm down."

"Calm down? You were about to rock my world, and you want me to calm down?" _Okay, so she is only mad at that? Winner!_

"I'm sorry. Teddy is a really good friend of mine who used to work at the hospital. Let's just say that _a lot_ has changed since she left."

"Yeah, I kinda got that." She scoffs. "You go back down, I need to take a shower."

"Please come and join us?" I give her a sad look but she shakes her head.

"I will, but I _really_ need to take a shower first." She forces me back against the closed bedroom door and grinds her center against my own. "You got me worked up, and now I have to see to myself."

Turning her, she now finds herself pinned against the door. My thigh coming to rest between her legs, I run my fingers up her silky smooth skin and I'm met with wetness like never before. "Like hell, you will." My fingers running through her soaked folds, I slip one inside and her breath catches in her throat.

"Arizona, stop." She digs her nails into my shoulder but it only spurs me on. "Fuck." She whispers as she grinds down against my hand and nuzzles into my neck.

"You have to be quiet," I smirk. " _Real_ quiet."

"Oh fuck." Slipping another finger inside, I feel her walls squeezing already. "I need more."

Slipping in a third, I graze my thumb across her painfully swollen clit, and she tightens her grip on my shoulders. My thrusts increasing, I feel her teeth sinking into my shoulder and Oh god…that is so fucking hot. "God, I just want to fuck you all day." My words causing her world to come crashing down around her, Eliza allows her body to take over and her teeth sink further into my skin. "Ride it out, baby."

"A-Arizona, oh god…yes. D-Don't stop." Her movements slowing a little I continue to massage her walls until she has nothing left to give. We've already had a pretty energetic morning, and the day is only just really beginning. "Fuck, I love you."

"Mm, I know." Her head lifting, she places it back against the door and tries to even out her breathing. "So, how about you go take that shower?"

"Y-Yeah, I think that's a good idea." She smiles as she brushes her hair out of her face. "I won't be too long."

"Good." I nod. "I want to introduce my friend to the new Chief of Ortho."

"Sounds weird, right?" She scrunches up her face. "Like it doesn't belong to me."

"No, it sounds perfect." Placing a soft kiss on her lips, I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she moans. "You are perfect and I'm so proud of you."

"You are?" Her brow furrows a little.

"Of course, I am. You really should give yourself more credit. You are a talented surgeon, Eliza, and you have shown that you can lead and manage effectively since you joined us at the hospital. You deserve this chance, and I'm looking forward to working with you as a Chief."

"Thank you." She gives me a genuine smile. "That means a lot."

* * *

"So, it's been what? Like a year since we last spoke?" Teddy raises an eyebrow and tries to recall the last real conversation we had. Excluding emails.

"Um, try two." I laugh.

"Really? Two years? I'm sorry." I know she is trying to keep the conversation light, but I've caught her checking out my leg more than once, or the lack of, even. "So what's been going on?"

"Well, you clearly know that Callie and I divorced." I shrug as I settle back against the couch.

"I won't lie, Arizona, I thought you guys would always be together." She gives me a sad smile but I don't want any sympathy. "What the hell happened?"

"Look, I'll give you the short of it, and we will take in more detail some other time. I don't like discussing it while Eliza is here because, well, why would I? It doesn't help that my ex-wife is back in town, either."

"Okay, but she left? Like, she left Seattle?" She asks.

"She did." I nod. "Left for New York with her girlfriend."

"So you are both happy now? That's good."

"Oh, I don't know about that." I scoff. "She recently moved back after I demanded that I wanted Sofia here with me. After the court battle, I won full custody, but something just didn't feel right about it. So I allowed Sofia to go with her."

"Wait, it got that bad?" I can see she is struggling to keep up with everything, but I'm trying to give her a little right now. We would need an entire year to get through it from start to finish.

"Yeah, it was bad." I drop my gaze. "Some would say I was to blame, but I don't know. It just, it wasn't working, Teddy. Everything was a mess after I lost my leg."

"Um, about that." She raises an eyebrow. "What happened? Did you have an accident? An illness?"

"The plane crash."

"T-The plane crash? The one that killed Mark and Lexie?" Her voice breaking a little, I can see that she wishes she had been here during that horrible time. "You told me you were fine. You had a few cuts and bruises."

"Mm…" I sip on my coffee. "I lied."

"Arizona, you should have told me. I could have been there for you."

"No, you couldn't." I give her a sad smile. "I didn't tell you because you had your own stuff to deal with. You were coping with being fired and trying to get your life sorted in Germany. You didn't need me and my problems to add to it. You're a good friend, Teddy, but the fewer people I could hurt in the process, the better. I was horrible. I didn't deserve to be here sometimes during the worst parts."

"Don't say that." She places her hand on my leg and shakes her head. "You do deserve to be here. You're a survivor, Arizona. I mean, I always knew you were strong, but this? This is like _the_ strongest."

"Everything is good now, though." Not wanting to bring the mood down, I try to reassure my friend who has just randomly walked back into my life and my home. "So, are you back for good?"

"No." She laughs. "I'm just here to help Owen through some stuff. You heard we found Megan, right?"

"Yeah, amazing isn't it?" I sigh. "I don't know how I'd feel if I was in that situation." _God, I'd love Tim to walk through my door one day._

"He isn't coping too good, but I knew I had to come here and see that he was okay. See if he needed anything. I'd heard that Cristina had left so I wanted him to have someone, you know? Someone who understood, someone who knew what he'd been through in the past."

"That's good of you, Ted's."

"Just, so much has changed around here." She sighs. "So much."

"Yeah, no kidding." I laugh. "Surprised you even recognized the place."

"I almost didn't." She rolls her eyes. "I mean, really? How does something change so much and you have no idea about it? I only moved to Germany, not another planet."

"It just all kinda happened. I should have kept in touch more. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no." She smiles. "I'm just as much to blame." Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, I turn to face my fiancé, and Teddy stands. "Hey, Eliza."

"Hi." She looks a little nervous right now, but Teddy pulls her into a hug, and I can see that she has relaxed a little. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Teddy nudges her with her shoulder and gives me a smirk. "Good one."

Rolling my eyes playfully, I know Teddy is just trying to get a rise out of me, but Eliza doesn't know her very well, and I know how she can be with new people. Especially one who has just barged in here. "I was just about to suggest to Teddy that we could all meet up for a drink next time Sofia is with Callie?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Eliza gives me a smile and comes to sit beside me. "So did you need a room while you are here?" She glances over at Teddy.

"Oh, um…no, it's okay."

"That's a lie." I laugh. "You came here for a room, and a room you will get."

"No, I really don't need a room." She smiles. "I should get going. I have a few things and people I need to check up on." Moving towards the door, I stand and follow her. Stepping out onto the porch with her, she gives me a hug and steps back a little. "I'm glad you are happy, Arizona."

"Thanks." I smile. "You know you can totally stay here if you need a place, Teds. We have plenty of space."

"No, you have enough going on in your home, but thank you." Making her way down the porch, she throws me a wink and waves before making off down the street. "I'll be in touch, I promise." _God, it is so good to see her._ Things feel a little more normal when old friend's return. Like the world has resumed back to its usual state.

Stepping back inside, I find Eliza stood leaning against the kitchen counter. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, awesome." She gives me a nod. "So, um…we were a little busy before, no?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten." Smirking, I pull my oversized hoodie over my head and drop it to the floor. Stepping a little closer, she fixes her eyes on my hardening nipples and licks her lips. "Maybe we should head back upstairs? I could really use a shower."

"Mm, I think you need dirtying up some more before you even think about taking a shower." Taking my hand in her own, I'm being pulled up the stairs faster than my body can register. _Thank god for free afternoons._

God knows when the next time will be for this kind of behaviour. Must make the most of it, right? The body wants what the body wants…whoam to deny it?

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys! I'll have a new chapter up for you tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day/afternoon/night…wherever in the world you are :)**


	66. Chapter 66

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Six

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

"Hey, Eliza!" Rounding the corner from the scrub room, I hear my name being called from down the corridor. Turning, I find Teddy running towards me with a smile on her face. "Sorry, do you have a minute?"

"Sure." I give her a nod. "What's up?"

"Um, Arizona has so much to catch me up on, and I wondered if you guys wanted to join me for drinks tonight at Joe's?"

"Oh, we'd love to but we have Sofia until Friday." I give her a sad smile and she understands immediately that it isn't as simple as just dressing us and heading out. "Maybe you could speak to Arizona. I'm sure she would love to hang out with you. Maybe come by our place with a bottle of wine?"

"Oh, no." She shakes her head. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be, and she would love to have you there. You should call her." Removing my scrub cap, my cell buzzes in my pocket and I reach for it. "I have to take this, I'm sorry. Call her, though, yeah?"

"Maybe, yeah." Teddy throws me a wave and turns on her heel to leave. "Good to see you, Eliza."

"You too." Going our opposite ways, I hit the screen of my cell and head off to the floor I'm required at. Pulling up the message tab, I send off a quick message to my fiancé.

 ** _Hey. Call Teddy. She wants drinks at Joe's. E x_**

 ** _How does Friday sound? We can meet after Sofia has been dropped at Callie's. A x_**

 ** _No, you should go meet whenever you like. I don't need to be there. E x_**

 ** _Um, yeah you do. I want you there with me. A x_**

 ** _Really, I don't want to be there. E x_**

Locking my screen, I hit the elevator call button and wait patiently for its arrival. My device buzzing in my hand, I glance down to find Arizona now calling me. "Hey."

"Hey, beautiful. Everything okay?"

"Sure." I nod. "Just headed up to a consult."

"No, I'm not talking about work, I mean with us." She sighs. "I mean, why don't you want to join me and Teddy?"

"You guys have a lot to catch up on, Arizona. I don't need to be there for that, and honestly, I don't want to if it's all the same."

"Then I won't go." She states.

"Um…yeah, you will. Why wouldn't you? You guys haven't spent time together in like…forever. You should really meet with her."

"But the weekend is ours, Eliza."

"She wanted to meet with us tonight," I reply. "You should go tonight. I mean, I don't mind when you guys decide to catch up, but if you want to keep the weekend free, tonight is as good a night as any, no?"

"Um, the small matter of a child interferes with that, don't you think?"

"I can look after Sofia. It's no big deal." I smile. "I'd love to spend time with her."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, baby."

"You're not. I'm offering." Stepping into the elevator, I'm met with a face I wasn't expecting to see. "Um, I have to go. Just think about it, yeah?"

"Sure. I love you."

"I love you, too." Ending the call, I slip my cell into my lab coat pocket and stand against the back wall of the carriage. "Torres."

"Minnick." She scoffs.

"Visiting someone?" I ask.

"The Chief." She states, a little harshly, her arms folded over her chest. "Getting back what belongs to me."

"And that is?"

"My job. My department." Giving me a look of disgust, her eyes trail my entire body and if I was intimidated by her, I'd have curled up into a ball by now. _Good thing I'm not, huh?_

"Oh." I smile. "Well, good luck with that." The elevator signaling its arrival at the third floor, I step out and give her a final smile. _She hates me and she's about to hate me even more._ I'd like to think that I feel a little sympathy for Arizona's ex-wife, but honestly…I don't. She hasn't done anything to show me that she respects me or my relationship, so I have no reason to feel sorry for her. It is what it is, and that's just how it goes. Sadly, she will have to learn to respect me, I will, after all, be her boss should she decided to take up a position here.

Honestly, I'd have her on my team any day of the week. I know how great a surgeon she is, and I'd never allow that line of personal and professional to be crossed should she come back here, but for now, I'll wait and see how it plays out. Figured its best for the chief to let her down easy with the news that I'm the new Chief of her old department. The winner takes it all, right?

Swiping my key card, I enter the Ortho floor and grab my tablet from the nurse's station. Catching sight of one of my nurses, she drops her gaze and tries to busy herself. "Everything okay, Nurse Phillips?"

"S-Sure." She gives me an awkward smile but I sense something is wrong.

"Why the funny mood?" I ask, my eyebrow raised.

"You know Callie Torres is back, right?"

"Um, yeah." I shrug. "Is that a problem?"

"This used to be her department. Rumour has it that she is here to stay and she will have this place back in under a week."

"Oh, is that right?" I smile. "Well, I hope it all works out for her."

"B-But you're the Chief of Ortho now, Dr. Minnick." My nurse gives me a sheepish look but I'm not concerned.

"Exactly." Grabbing my tablet from the counter of the station, I leave my nurse to think about what I've said. I get that Callie has friends around here, and I get that her life used to be here, but I'm not about to roll over. I'd like to think that I won't have to fight for my position, but I haven't yet signed anything, so I don't know if I will still have this job tomorrow. I'd hope that it wouldn't be as simple as someone just walking back in and expecting their job back, but these people have worked with Callie for a long time, and they have all been through a lot together.

 _Just sit tight, Minnick. Do your job, and sit tight._

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

Putting the finishing touches to my outfit, I glance at myself in the mirror and I'm satisfied that I look half decent considering Sofia has had me run ragged all day. I love my daughter, but wow…she simply doesn't stop. Everything is a mile a minute. Everything is now.

Eliza returned from work to find me completely wiped, and after some persuasion, I agreed to meet Teddy at Joe's for a few hours tonight. I offered to call a sitter, but Eliza refused. She seems more than happy to take care of Sofia for the evening, and even though I'd much rather be at home with them both, I could use a catch up with my friend. It has been too long since we have sat drinking and bitching about everything that is wrong with life.

Stepping out of our bedroom, I make my way downstairs to find my fiancé and my daughter curled up on the couch. Disney playing on the screen in front of them. _Adorable._ Standing for a few moments, I watch them as they sit silently and comfortably. Did I ever think that I'd have this again? No. I mean, I hoped one day I'd find someone to share the rest of my life with, but this? How Eliza has taken Sofia on and been nothing but supportive of me and everything I do? I did not expect this.

It's a little after 7:30 and Sofia took her bath a little earlier tonight. She was far too overexcited to spend the evening with Eliza, and I needed her to calm down a little. A bath always tires my daughter out, and honestly, she didn't even bother to put up a fight.

Moving a little closer, Eliza glances over her shoulder and meets my gaze. Giving each other a smile, I round the coffee table and find that my daughter is fast asleep and holding onto Eliza for dear life. "Do you want me to take her up before I leave?"

"No." She shakes her head a little. "Leave her a little while longer. She is keeping me warm."

Leaning down, I place a kiss on my fiancé's lips and pull back a little. "You've no idea how adorable you two look."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely." I give her a dimpled smile. "Thank you for taking care of her. It means a lot."

"Don't mention it. I'm here to stay so why not start early, huh?" _What does that mean? Of course, I know she is here to stay._ Making a mental note to bring that statement up later tonight, I stand and straighten myself out.

"I'll call you, yeah?"

"Sure. Just go have fun. You deserve it." She smiles. "I'll take Sofia up in a little while and then I'll finish up some work I brought home with me."

"Okay, if she wakes and plays up, just call me. I'll be home."

"Arizona." She gives me a hard glare and I hold up my hands.

"Sorry." Placing a kiss on my fiancé's forehead, I grab my purse and make my way to the door. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Reaching Joe's, I push the door open and find that it's pretty busy for a Wednesday evening. I know some of the staff work their shifts so that they finish mid-week and have a super long weekend to themselves, but this? It's way busier than usual. Finding Teddy at the bar talking to some of the old nurses, I make my way through the crowd and she catches sight of me. "Hey! Over here. What are you drinking?" _Someone is eager to get going._

"Um…I'll take a white wine for now." I smile.

"Sure you will." She smirks. "Bottle of white, and four tequilas, Joe."

"Four?" I ask.

"Yeah. We have to get what we can in before you are called home." She laughs. "Come on, let's grab a table. I'll see you guys around." Saying her goodbyes to the other staff, she pulls me over to a table a little out of the way of the crowd. "I thought you wouldn't show."

"Um, why wouldn't I show?"

"I don't know. Eliza didn't seem overly happy with meeting up." _I know Eliza can seem a little off at times, but she struggles to trust new people._ I'm sure they will become friends soon enough. She hasn't said anything to me about not liking Teddy, nor has she given me the impression that she doesn't like her. I guess she is just a little on edge right now with Callie lurking in the shadows.

"Oh, Eliza isn't with me tonight. She offered to stay with Sofia so we didn't have to call in a sitter."

"So, she's the one?" Teddy asks as she pulls her chair out and takes a seat.

"She is." Taking a seat beside her, my mind instantly takes me to Eliza. She is all I ever think about. "I love her, Ted's."

"What the hell happened with Callie?"

"Honestly?" I ask, my eyebrow raised. She gives me a nod and I toy with my wine glass. Knocking back both shots, I clear my throat. "I cheated."

"You never!" Her eyes widening, I feel a blush creep up onto my face. "Jesus, Robbins."

"It wasn't like that. I mean, it was, but I was having a bad time. I know it's no excuse, but it happened, and I can't change the past."

"When did that happen?"

"Um, around six months after you left Grey Sloan," I state.

"Anyone I know?"

"No." I shake my head. "But it did happen at the hospital. Visiting surgeon. I know you probably think I'm some slut, but I didn't do it to hurt her, Teddy. I'd just lost my leg. We couldn't have been further apart, and Lauren just, I don't know. She didn't see me as some cripple or some freak."

"And Callie did?" She raises an eyebrow.

"No." I shake my head. "Callie was great, but she promised me she wouldn't take my leg. She promised that she would save it, and I woke to find it gone. I just, I was having a hard time dealing with it all. Mark had died, I was a monster, nothing was the same as it used to be, and I just crumbled. I crumbled when it came to resisting the temptation. I shouldn't have done what I did, but we eventually moved past it. We got back together. We were even pregnant again."

"I uh…"

"We lost it." I sigh. "I lost it."

"I'm sorry." She gives me a sad smile.

"It's okay. It was a while ago, now." Sipping on my wine, I glance around the bar. "We looked at surrogacy but then I was offered a fellowship in fetal medicine. I was so excited about it. That's when we went to see a therapist. Tried out some sort of thirty day challenge where we couldn't talk to or see each other. It was hard, but it worked. I knew that she was all I'd ever want or need in my life. I knew that she was the one for me and that I'd made a mistake, we had _both_ made mistakes. I poured my heart out to her, Teddy. Basically told her she was all that mattered."

"And?" She furrows her brow. "How does that explain this situation?"

"She gave me a smile, told me I was suffocating her and walked out. Walked out of therapy, our marriage, my life. She just…she walked out."

"Shit." She slams her glass down. "So, that is how you ended up here?"

"Basically, yeah." I shrug. "She met Penny, chose to move to New York with her for a year-long grant, and now she is back."

"But you are happy? I need to know that you are happy because if you're not, Arizona, I will do everything in my power to get you guys back on good terms. Hell, I'll try to get you back together if that is what you want."

"No." I laugh. "That really won't be necessary. Callie is trying to do that all by herself. She doesn't need any help."

"What?" My friend gives me a look of confusion.

"Callie is back for me." I sigh.

"That's good, though, right? I mean, I know you said you love Eliza, but it's Callie, Arizona."

"No, it isn't good. I meant it when I said that I love Eliza. We are engaged, Teddy. Two years ago I may have taken Callie back. Hell, I know I would have. But now? Being with Eliza? I've come to realize that she is the one I'm meant to be with. The one I should have met a long long time ago. She gets it, you know? She understands that it's about what the both of us want. She doesn't expect everything from me yet gives nothing in return."

"I don't understand."

"No, nobody ever does." I smile. "Callie is all about her own wants and needs. She wanted kids, I didn't. But I gave in. She slept with Mark, but I took her back. She didn't want Africa, I came home for her. She wanted surrogacy, and I was fully prepared to give up my fellowship because she wanted kids there and then. I would have. I would have dropped it all once again to make her happy, but she walked away. It was a blessing in disguise. I get that now. It may have taken me a long time to get to where I am now, but I'm happy, I'm in love, and I have the most amazing woman at home snuggled on the couch with my daughter. Why would I ever want to give that up? Why would I go back to being second best in a relationship just because it's Callie Torres?"

"Wow, you are serious about this."

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life, Altman." Knocking back my wine, I pour a fresh glass and she toasts with me.

"Well I never thought I'd say this, but you guys are hot together." Shrugging, she knocks back her own wine and stands. "Come on. Bar and then dancing. It's been too long."

"I thought you'd never ask." Rolling my eyes playfully, I grab my purse and head for the bar. Noticing Callie out of the corner of my eye, I divert my gaze and straighten myself out. _Why can I never just catch a freaking break?_

"Tray of shots, Joe." Giving him our order, I rest my elbows on the counter of the bar and watch as he pours a number of shots in front of me. Paying and thanking him, I take them back to our table and weave back through the crowd to where Teddy is already dancing.

Taking me by the hand, she spins me and we both laugh. "It has been far too long, Arizona."

"Agreed." I give her a nod and smile. "Maybe you could stick around longer?"

"Mm, maybe." She throws me a wink and the music takes over our bodies. I have missed this. I've missed having someone to confide in other than Eliza. I mean, I have Alex, but he has his own crap going on right now, and something just never felt right about discussing too much with De Luca. He's a great guy, but we led completely different lives when we lived together. He would always offer an ear, but I don't like to bring overs into my issues. I don't like the idea of being judged or criticised. I mean, I know I've mistakes, but I don't need people to remind me when I'm having a bad day.

It _did_ take me a long time to get over my marriage. I'd never really experienced that kind of intensity in a relationship before so I didn't know what to expect. Did I think it would be so hard to get over someone? No. Do I appreciate that same person coming back into my life? Also, no. "Hey, I'm using the bathroom. Give me 5."

Teddy giving me a thumbs up, I weave through the crowd and head off into the bathroom. Slipping into a stall, I pull out my cell and lean back against the door.

 ** _Hey, everything okay? Missing you like crazy tonight. A x_**

 ** _Everything is fine, Arizona. Just working on some stuff. I'll be waiting for you. E x_**

 ** _I love you. A x_**

 ** _I love you, too. E x_**

Smiling to myself, I unlock the door only to be met by a body in my way. "Excuse me." I clear my throat.

"Oh, some place to be?" Her breath strong with alcohol, I shake my head at my ex-wife and push past her.

"Leave me alone, Callie."

"One more night, Arizona." I know she is beyond drunk, so I won't be so harsh, but I still don't like what she is suggesting.

"Excuse me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"One more night. With me. Us." She stumbles before coming to lean against the wall opposite me. "Please."

"Please, don't beg. It's embarrassing." Moving towards the sink, I check my makeup in the mirror and she steps a little closer to me. "Don't, Callie. I'm warning you."

"You know you want this." She laughs. "You love the chase. You love being the one that everyone wants."

"Um, I'm not doing this." Shaking my head, I move towards the door but my ex-wife stops me. Raising her hand, she attempts to run her thumb along my cheek, but I grip onto her wrist and hold it in place, mid-air. "Don't."

"You were mine, Arizona. All mine."

"And now I'm not." I stare her down but she doesn't flinch. She is too good at her own games, I should know that by now. "You should get yourself home. You're drunk."

"I'll leave when I want to." She shrugs and attempts to move her hand again. "One more night, Arizona, and if there is nothing there between us, you can walk away. You can leave and you'll never have to speak to me again. Just one." She shrugs again.

"No." I laugh. "It doesn't work that way."

"But it's okay when you want to play by _your_ rules." She spits. "It's okay when _you_ want to sleep around behind your girlfriend's back." She gives me a hard glare and I can feel the tears about to fall. "Sorry, I wasn't your girlfriend was I? I was your _wife._ "

Releasing her wrist, I step back and take a breath. "You know, I wanted to be your friend. I really did. You may always see me as less than you for what I did. You may always see me as a slut, and that is fine. I'm not about to become your slut, though, or your dirty little secret. You are drunk, and you are hurting, but that isn't on me. Not anymore. I made a mistake Callie." My voice breaking, I wipe a stray tear from my jawline. "I made a mistake, but you forgave me. You can't keep using it against me. I don't _want_ to sleep with you. I don't _want_ to be around you, and quite frankly, I'm not sure I ever want to see you again."

"Arizona." Her words slurred, she now realizes what she has said. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it." I shake my head. "You may be drunk, but your words have hurt me. You've made me feel worthless. You don't do that to the mother of your child." Fresh tears falling, I place my hand on the door and pull it open. She really has made me feel awful. "I hope you realise exactly what you have done when you wake up tomorrow, and I hope it eats you up. I may have wanted to try and be friends with you, but you have just ruined every chance of that _ever_ happening. If it makes you feel better knowing that I'm nothing more than some fucking whore, then that is fine by me, but don't ever _ever_ think that I would sleep with you ever again. I'm not your fucking call girl."

Leaving the bathroom, I head out into the crowd and brace myself against the bar. I feel dirty. I feel worthless. I feel like I'm never going to be free from my past. I want nothing more than to go home to Eliza, but what's the point? She probably thinks the exact same as Callie. She probably thinks I'm a whore, too. I know I'm not thinking straight right now, but how else am I supposed to think when Callie walks into the bathroom and has the idea that I would go home with her. How is that supposed to make me feel other than like a total failure. I was happy, and I was free, but then she came back and turned everything on its head like she always does best.

Catching sight of Teddy, I make my way over and pull her from the crowd she is dancing with. "I have to go."

"Why? The night is just getting started." Glancing over my shoulder, her eyes widen when she sees Callie coming from the same direction I just have. "Oh." She drops her gaze.

"Teddy, hey!" Bouncing off of the bodies in the crowd, Callie approaches us both and wraps her arm around the cardio surgeon's shoulder. "Let me get you a drink."

"Oh, thanks but I'm okay, Torres." She smiles and switches her gaze back to me.

"Goodnight, Teddy. I'll call you tomorrow." Slipping my jacket on, I make my way out into the cool night air. I'll go home and I'll sleep this night off. It's all I can do. Maybe then I will wake up and realize that my ex-wife _hasn't_ just suggested I be her prostitute for the night.

* * *

 **Hit review, guys. A little angsty, but I love me some angst. Aiming to get another chapter out tonight. Let me hear it if you want it!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Wow, thanks for the super fast awesome response. I love you guys! More More**

 **Guest - Of course, I will continue this fic if Marika doesn't come back. But she will so don't worry :)**

 **Arkham711 - So good to see you here :)**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Seven

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

Reaching the porch, I move up the steps and come to rest on the top. I need a minute to think and I need a minute to breathe. I've just almost run home, and I feel like I cannot breathe. I feel like someone is crushing my chest and I've no way to calm myself. I feel like someone has repeatedly punched me in the stomach, and knocked all of the life out of me. I feel nauseous. I feel distant. I feel detached from my entire body. Is this how I'm supposed to feel? I don't know. Do I want Eliza to see me like this? No. No way. She will worry and she will panic. She may even agree with Callie. I know she would never think that way, and I know that she would hold me until I fall asleep, but I'm struggling right now. Struggling so much more than I thought I would.

Do I go inside and tell my fiancé everything? Do I make myself feel even more worthless and speak out loud what Callie has just suggested? I need answers, but I don't have them. I need someone to tell me that it is all okay and that her words don't matter. I know they don't, but it still hurts. It hurts so so much.

Standing, I straighten out my outfit and try to make myself look a little more presentable. I know I have mascara down my face, and my eyes are red and swollen, but there isn't a great deal I can do about that right now. _Time to face the music, Robbins._

Slipping my key into the lock, I try to be as quiet as possible. I don't want to wake Sofia, and if Eliza is still working…I don't want to interrupt her flow. Slowly closing the door behind me, I slip off my shoes and place my purse down on a nearby table. Taking my cell from my back pocket, I find five new messages, all sent within the past twenty minutes.

 ** _Hey, what the hell happened? Call me. Teddy x_**

 ** _Arizona, please come back. I'm sorry I ruined your night. Callie x_**

My night? She ruined my night? Try my freaking life. It's what she seems to be good at. I've never known her to be so hateful towards people, but something changed her when she left Seattle. Maybe Penny had a lucky escape.

 ** _I'm sorry and I love you. Callie x_**

She loves me? Ugh! I cannot bear to hear or see those words coming from her. It makes me feel dirty. She doesn't love me, and I don't love her. She just wants what she wants.

 ** _I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry. Callie x_**

 ** _I'm going to call you. Please pick up. I need to know that you are okay. Callie x_**

Setting my cell to vibrate, I place it down on the kitchen counter and reach to the back of the cupboard for my hidden away bottle of Jack. I could use a coffee, but the hard stuff is always so much more fun.

Grabbing a glass, I pour a large helping and move towards the couch. Taking a cushion from beside me, I bring it up to my face and take in Eliza's scent. It's calming, but it's not enough. I can hear her working away in our office upstairs, and by the sound of it, there have been no problems for Sofia. She's a good kid, it's just a shame she has a whore for a mother and a bitch for her other mother. At least Eliza is good for her. She has someone, right?

Propping my feet up on the coffee table, I glance down at my prosthetic that is peeking out from the bottom of my jeans. _Ugh! I used to be hot._ I know I'm having my very own private pity party right now, but it's the only thing I know how to do well. It's the only thing I can ever agree with myself on. I'm a mess, I'm half the person I used to be, and Callie has just confirmed that for me.

I mean, did she really think I would go back to her place with her and screw her brains out all night? Maybe I should have. Why break the habit of a lifetime, huh? At least I wouldn't be disappointing her any more than I already have over the past eight years if I'd have once again given her what she wanted. I mean, how pathetic can she be? I thought she had excelled herself in the past, but tonight was the lowest of the low from her. I can handle court cases and slanging matches. I could even handle her flaunting Penny in my face, but I cannot handle being spoken to like that. I cannot handle being called a slut in her own little way. I can't, and I shouldn't have to. I should be able to live my life how I please, and I was until she came back.

Downing my glass of Jack, I lift the bottle and pour another. If I don't drink myself to sleep…tonight will be one very long night. I need to sleep, and I need Callie off of my mind. I don't know the reaction Eliza will have, but right now I'm in self-destruction mode.

I don't like feeling like this, but I'm not perfect, and yes…I have struggled before.

* * *

The sound of my cell buzzing against the cold marble counter pulls me from my thoughts. I've been sat here silently for over an hour, and Eliza has yet to figure out that I'm even here. I've gone through quite a significant amount of Jack, and I'm finally beginning to lose sense of anything that hurts. Numb…I'm beginning to feel numb. Maybe that is for the best right now. As the sound of my cell stops, I stand a little shakily and move into the kitchen.

Glancing down, I find three missed calls from my ex-wife. Honestly, I don't know why she is calling me. Sure, she may feel bad about her behavior, but it's done now. She has said what was on her mind, and she cannot take it back. I won't ever have a friendship with her after this. No way.

Moving back towards the couch, my knee connects with the corner of the coffee table and lets off a screech against the hardwood floor. Closing my eyes, I hold my breath and hope that Eliza hasn't heard me. _She will have. That's usually how it goes._ Taking a seat, I top up my glass and sit forward. My elbows resting on my knees, I place my head in my hands and sigh. How was everything so good, and now it's a mess? As long as Callie is here, we will always have trouble with her. Footsteps above me tell me that Eliza is about to come down here, and that means she is about to see me in this state. I look an absolute mess, and she is going to laugh her ass off. "Hello?" She calls out, her voice is soft and it melts my heart. That stone cold heart my ex-wife seems to think I have.

"Arizona, is that you?" Her body coming into full view, she furrows her brow as I turn and meet her gaze. "Baby?"

"You should go back upstairs." It is evident in my voice that I'm a little drunk right now, and I don't want her to be around me while I'm like this. "You should get some sleep." Dropping my gaze, I down my drink and once again fill up the glass.

"Arizona, is everything okay?" She moves a little closer and the smell of alcohol causes her nostrils to flare. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." I give her a slight smile as my voice breaks a little. "Go give Sofia a goodnight kiss from me and I'll talk to you in the morning."

"No." She scoffs. "I'm not leaving you like this." Her beautiful green eyes have a hint of sadness in them and it causes me to turn away. I can not look at her when she has that look on her face.

"I'll be okay. I always am, right?" Snorting at my own words, I drop back against the couch and a light knock at the door causes her to take her eyes off of me for a second.

"Who's that?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Probably someone who is coming to tell you to get out of this relationship while you can." I laugh. "I wouldn't blame you for leaving."

"I'm not leaving, and you are making no sense at all right now." Moving towards the door, she reaches for the handle and tugs it open. "What do you want?" She scoffs.

"I need to speak to Arizona." Callie cries. "Please, I need to speak to her."

Eliza doesn't say anything but I can hear Callie's heels on my hardwood floor. I would know those footsteps anywhere. "Arizona…" She trails off. She is a little more sober than before, but I still don't want to hear it.

"Fuck off, Callie." Even I'm shocked at my own words. I wouldn't usually be that nasty towards another person, it isn't me, but she has gotten on my last nerve and the only other option is to punch her square in the face.

"Please, just hear me out. I'm sorry." She moves around the couch and comes to sit on the corner of the coffee table.

Standing, I move away from her. I cannot be anywhere near her. Right now, she is making my skin crawl. "Unless you have come to pay me, I don't want to know."

"P-Pay you?" She furrows her brow.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are here to demand my services again, so you can leave the cash on the way out." Glancing up, I find Eliza stood frozen in her spot, slack-jawed. "What?" I scoff as I fix my gaze on the one woman that has my back. The one woman that I love more than anything else in this world. "I can be your whore too if you need me to be, Eliza." My heart dropping into my stomach as I say those words to my fiancé, I cannot even look at her anymore.

I don't need to look at her to know that there is complete devastation on her face right now. "Callie." Her voice breaks. "I think you should leave."

"And I think you should back off. This has nothing to do with you, Minnick." Callie stands and moves a little closer to Eliza but I'm too tired to fight right now. "It's not enough that you took my wife, you've also now taken my job. What next? Will you have Sofia calling you _Mommy_?"

"You aren't here about that, so why don't you either tell me what the hell is going on…or leave!" I can sense the anger in my fiancé's voice, but Callie doesn't back down.

"I've just told you that this has nothing to do with you. Maybe you should go take a walk or something. It doesn't concern you and you aren't needed around here."

"It does concern me when I come down here to find my fiancé drinking herself into oblivion." She shoots back.

"Fiancé." Callie scoffs. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?"

"Not as ridiculous as you sound when you are begging for her to go back to you." Eliza smiles and it makes me smile too. My girl can handle herself, but this is going too far now.

"Callie, leave," I state, moving towards the front door.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me." She gives me a sad smile and places her hand on my upper arm. Taking a step back, I can feel the heat coming from Eliza.

"Tell her," I whisper.

"Tell me what?" Eliza asks, the concern in her voice evident. "Did something happen?"

"Maybe," Callie smirks. _I fucking hate her._

"No." I shake my head. "Don't do that."

"Okay, fine." Callie throws up her hands. "Nothing happened, but it should have."

"Excuse me?" Eliza narrows her eyes and steps a little closer to Callie. "What did you do, Callie?"

"I'll tell you what happened." I clear my throat. "Callie here…you know, the mother of my child? Suggested that I go back to her place for one last night of fun. See if I enjoyed it."

"Y-You what?" Eliza breathes out.

"And when I refused…she suggested that I should do what I did to her. She suggested that I cheat, because _that's_ the kinda person I am, right, Cal?"

"A-Arizona, I-" Cut off by a sharp slap across her face, I step in between her and my fiancé and turn to face Eliza.

"Don't." I give her a sad smile and take her hands in my own. "You are better than that, baby. You are better than _her._ "

"She needs to leave, right now!" Eliza spits as she points in Callie's face. I don't know if her anger is directed towards me, or just Callie, but I don't like it.

"Arizona." Turning to face my ex-wife, the look of horror on her face is enough to satisfy me for the time being. "I'm so sorry."

"Get out." I hold the door open and she slumps her shoulders.

"You come anywhere near Arizona again, and I swear your life won't be worth living, Torres." Disappearing out of sight, Eliza looks deflated. Worn, even. I don't know how she is feeling right now, but I'm not entirely sure she even believes that nothing happened. It would make sense if she didn't. I've already had an accusation of cheating since we got together, but I think another would break us for good.

Slamming the door in Callie's face, I move back towards the living room and take a seat. Running my palms up and down my denim clad thighs, I take a few deep breaths and think about my next move. Do I go to my fiancé? Do I give her a little space? Surely if she wanted to talk this out she would still be in the same space as me. Maybe she cannot bear to be in the same space as me any longer. Chances are, I'll get upstairs and she will be packing her things up.

Standing, I move to the stairs and slowly take one at a time. My head is a little fuzzy, and I know I will be in an awful mood tomorrow, but right now I need to see that we are okay. Reaching the hallway, I take the few steps to our bedroom and find it in darkness. Glancing inside, Eliza is in bed, covered, and with her back to the door. Seeing her like this tells me that she doesn't want me around her right now.

Closing the door a little, I quietly make my way further down the hall and into our guest bedroom. It's cold and eerie in here, and honestly, I don't like it. I need the warmth of Eliza's arms, her scent, her even breathing. Pulling back the covers, I remove my jeans, followed by my prosthetic. Another reminder of the incomplete person I am. Slipping under the covers I pull them up and over me and lie back, staring at the blank space above me.

I need to sleep, and right now, I'm hoping and praying that everything will be better in the morning. It has to be, surely.

* * *

Waking to movement beside me, I lie painfully still for fear of waking and this is a dream. It's not Sofia, no. The body next to me is too heavy to be my daughter. Eliza's scent hits me and I instantly relax a little. The body behind me molding into me, her arms wrap around my waist and I crack one eye open. It's beginning to get a little light outside, but I know it is still very very early.

 _Do I turn around?_ Unsure of what to do, I make it known that I'm awake by shifting a little and forcing my ass back against my fiancé. "Turn around, Arizona." _Oh god, this is it._ I may be overreacting a little, but I'm not sure how much more of Callie she can take. I'm struggling to take much more, so Eliza has the patience of a Saint if she is willing to see this through with me. "Arizona?"

I can't quite gauge her tone right now, but the longer I hold onto whatever this is, the worse it could possibly be. Turning, she gives me a sad smile when she sees the state I'm in. "Are you leaving me?" My words come out before I can process what I'm thinking.

"No, baby." She runs her thumb across my cheek and the tears fall freely from my dull, puffy blue eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Why not?" I ask honestly. "Surely you have had enough of this."

"But we said forever, right?" Placing soft kisses against my tear trails, the dam bursts and I cannot hold my emotions in any longer. I've tried to be strong and show that tough exterior, but I'm so fucking hurt, even I'm shocked.

"The things she said." I sob. "I've never felt so hurt. After everything we've been through, those things she said? They hurt the worst."

"I know, baby." Pulling me into her chest, I try to get a hold on my breathing but it's harder than I thought. "Did she try anything? Did she hurt you, physically?"

"N-No." I sigh. "She just assumed I'd go home with her. Is that really how people see me? Is that how _you_ see me? I need you to be honest because you've had your doubts before."

"No, Arizona. I don't see you as anything other than the woman who will one day become my wife. The woman who helps me sleep at night. The woman who showed me what true love is. You are beautiful, you are amazing, and you are mine. _That_ is how I see you, and that is how I will always see you."

"I just feel like this is always going to follow me around. She basically called me a slut, Eliza."

"I know." She tries to settle me. "And please, no matter how angry or sad you are, don't ever offer that to me. That hurt. I can't believe you said _that_."

"I'm sorry. I just, I'm so fucking mad at her, and I should never have said that to you."

"It's okay." She runs her fingers through my hair and motions for me to look at her. "You have to believe that you are beautiful. No matter what _she_ may say, you are beautiful, you are you, and you are all I could ever hope for and more." Pressing her lips to my own, I melt into our kiss and she pulls back. "But you need to get a little mouthwash in that gorgeous mouth of yours. You smell like a brewery."

"Yeah, I feel like one." Untangling myself from her, she furrows her brow and pulls me back into her. "Not now." She laughs. "You need to sleep a little more yet."

"You were a little off last night?" I ask.

"Just some stuff on my mind." She shrugs. "Nothing important, though."

"If it's making you sad, it isn't nothing."

"Callie came by the hospital today. Well, yesterday." She raises an eyebrow. "Said she was coming to get her job back."

"That will be a little hard. You have her job."

"I know, but I haven't signed any contracts yet. I was going to finalize everything with Miranda on Monday." She sighs.

"Don't worry about it. We will sort things out. I'll call the Chief later today and have her send everything you need to sign over here, or I'll go and collect it."

"You don't have to do that." She smiles.

"But I want to."

"One of my nurses says she will have the department back within a week. Do you think that could happen?" She asks. I can see the worry in her eyes but it isn't happening.

"Not if I have anything to do with it, no." Tightening my grip around her waist, she pulls me in impossibly close.

"You didn't come to bed earlier."

"I didn't think you wanted me in bed with you." I give her a sad smile. "You had your back to the door. That's usually a bad sign."

"I'm sorry." She defends. "I was just thinking about things. I didn't mean to give you that impression. I'll always want you in bed with me. No matter what, okay?"

"Okay." I nod. "I love you and I'm sorry for what happened with Callie."

"Don't be." She shakes her head. "She is the problem here, not you. And I love you, too."

 _I don't know what is going to happen over the next few weeks at the hospital, but there is no way Callie is taking Eliza's job. Hell will freeze over before that happens. I swear to all things, Holy._

"Close your eyes, baby." Placing a soft kiss on the tip of my nose, I smile and settle back against the pillow.

* * *

 **Hit it, guys! Send me some love. The inspiration is still flowing…**


	68. Chapter 68

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Eight

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Waking up to the sound of complete silence, I check the time on the guest room clock and it's a little before 8 am. Sofia hasn't made a sound, and right now, Arizona is dead to the world. My heart is breaking for her and how Callie behaved last night, but Callie is the last person on my mind right now. To me, she is nothing but trouble and I've had enough of it. She won't treat Arizona this way anymore. I'll kick her ass into next year before she makes my fiancé feel that way again.

Seeing her last night, mascara tears and pure hurt in her heart, it made me beyond angry. If Sofia hadn't been in the house I'd have handed Callie's ass to her. I won't have the woman I love upset after spending an evening catching up with her friend. It's unnecessary behavior, and it stops now.

Slowly untangling myself from Arizona's arms, I don't want to leave her alone, but she is sleeping sounding with no signs of movement right now. Climbing from the bed, I leave the room as quietly as possible and head down the hallway. Reaching Sofia's room, she is beginning to stir so I hang around for a few minutes until she wakes. Her eyes slowly opening, she rubs the sleep from them and gives me a toothy grin. "Mornin', Liza."

"Morning, big girl." I smile. "You want some breakfast?"

"Mmhmm." She climbs from her bed and stumbles a little. "Can you make me pancakes?"

"You know I can. Flavour?"

"Liza." She rolls her eyes. "Chocolate chip."

"Okay, chocolate chip it is." Sitting on the top step, Sofia climbs on my back and we piggyback down the stairs. Apparently, it's our new thing to do. "So, did you sleep well, Sof?" Wanting to know if she heard anything that happened last night, I try to ease it into the conversation.

"Yup. The best." She yawns.

"Really?" I feign surprise. "You didn't wake at all?"

"Nope." She laughs as she tightens her grip around my neck. "I'm a big girl now, Liza."

"Sure, I'm sorry." Setting her down on top of the counter, she crosses her legs and watches as I move around the kitchen, collecting the ingredients we are going to need. "So, would you like to see your Mama today?" I ask.

"Yay!" She claps. "Can I?"

"Of course, you can." I smile. "I'm sure she would _love_ to see you."

"I know." She grins. "Where is mommy?"

"She's still sleeping," I reply. Throwing a little flour on my face, I turn and give her a look of horror. "Oh no!"

Screaming, Sofia holds onto her tummy and laughs. "Liza, the flour monster got you."

"It did." I narrow my eyes. "But…" Blowing some her way, she lets out an almighty shriek. "It got you, too."

I could spend forever with this kid, but I have a few things I need to fix. I don't know how Arizona will be feeling today, and I don't want her daughter to have to witness any meltdowns. I know she would never freak out in front of Sofia, but if she needs to scream and cry, I'd rather she was able to do it freely and without fear of her daughter seeing any of it. "You sit still for a minute, okay?"

"Mmhmm." The little girl nods. "Promise."

Grabbing Arizona's cell from the counter, I pull up Callie's number and hit the message tab. I'd never usually go through my fiancé's cell, but needs must right now. Callie would never answer a message from me, so I have no choice.

 ** _Are you busy today? A_**

 ** _No. Sorry for last night. Hope you are feeling okay. Callie x_**

Ugh! Does she really have to put a kiss at the end of her messages to my fiancé? It makes my skin crawl, and well, I just don't like it.

 ** _Sofia wants to spend a few days with you. Would that be okay? A_**

 ** _Sure. Of course. Callie x_**

 ** _Great! I'll bring her by in an hour or so. A_**

 ** _Awesome. It would be good to see you and talk through things, Arizona. I am sorry for last night. Callie x_**

 ** _See you soon. A_**

I bet it would be good for her to see her ex-wife…problem is, she won't have that chance because I will be the one dropping Sofia at her asshole mother's. Not Arizona. I'm not about to cause a scene in front of this awesome little girl, but I will tell Callie exactly how this is all going to go. Whether she likes it or not isn't my problem. Right now, Arizona is my main concern. Sofia is happy and well so I don't really need to worry about her, and as for Callie suggesting last night that I would be taking her daughter from her? I would never do that. It's not who I am and I am fully aware that she already has two loving moms. Maybe not towards each other, but between them…they couldn't love their child anymore. That is the only thing me and Arizona's ex-wife will ever see eye to eye on.

Going about our morning routine, we set out our pancakes on a plate and drizzle them with whatever we can find. I'm unsure as to whether I will tell Arizona before I drop her daughter at Callie's. I don't want her to change my mind, but I also don't want her to think that I've done it behind her back, or for my own personal gain. This isn't about me. I just think Arizona needs a few days to recharge and for us to get back to that good place. That perfect place.

* * *

Pulling up outside Callie's place, I find her stood in the window watching me remove her daughter from my car. I know this isn't going to go down well with her, but that's just kinda tough. She can be told what to do for a change. It won't hurt her, and it can be her contribution to allowing me to help Arizona.

"Okay, Sof. Let's go and see your mama, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Jumping from my arms, she runs up the driveway and plows into Callie as she opens the door. "Mama."

"Hi, Mija."

"I'm a day early." She laughs as she runs around her mom and straight into the house.

"Yeah, I see that." She scowls me. "Where is Arizona?"

"Sleeping off the hurt you caused her." I scoff. "You can have Sofia for a few days, right?"

"Don't dare ask me if I can or can't have my daughter." She points a finger at me and I swear I'm ready to snap it and shove it down her throat.

"Oh, I wasn't _asking_ you." I laugh. "I was _telling_ you."

"You think you are such a smart ass? Why don't you just back the hell off, Minnick."

"Callie, I don't know what your problem is, but the sooner you realize that Arizona doesn't want to be around you, the sooner you can move on with your life. She wanted to be your friend. She wanted things to be okay between you both for the sake of Sofia, but you just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"I've apologized for what I said." She crosses her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes.

"See….You think this is all just a game. You think that it is funny." Stepping a little closer to her, she raises a defensive eyebrow. "But it's not. You are messing with her life. I mean, I'm happy to keep doing this with you, it's no skin off my nose, but she doesn't see it that way. I've brought your daughter by because I now have to go home and fix the fucking mess you created last night."

"I'm sorry."

"Ain't no use apologizing to me, I couldn't care any less than I already do." I shrug. "You won't hurt her anymore, though. I'm sorry but you won't." My words sinking in, she drops her gaze and shakes her head.

"I'm backing off, okay?" I don't really believe her, but if that is what helps her sleep at night, then fine. "I won't bother her again. I know I hurt her last night, but I just want her to listen to me and allow me to apologize….sober."

"I think you will have a little wait before that happens. She doesn't want to see you, Callie, but can you really blame her?"

"No." She shakes her head. The embarrassment causing a blush to appear on her face. "No, I can't blame her."

"Give her space, a lot of space. It's what she needs. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you both, but you can't just come back here and demand a relationship with her. It doesn't work that way."

"I know." She rolls her eyes.

Stepping even closer to her, I lower my tone dramatically and move a little closer to her ear. "And if you ever ask her to sleep with you or bring up her past again, I swear I will rip your head from your shoulders. You may think you can walk all over her, but you won't walk all over me. I'll kick you back to the shitty New York apartment your sorry ass came from." Stepping back, I throw her one of my best smiles and shout goodbye to Sofia. Backing up down the driveway, she watches me leave with tears in her eyes. I'm generally a nice person, but I won't allow someone who has no significance in either of our lives trying to ruin things. I will always protect and love Arizona. She is all that matters in this, and if Callie thinks I'm going to stand back and watch her ruin what we have built, she is so wrong. She may have had Arizona for what? Six or seven years…well, I'm going to have her for the next thirty plus, and I'll be damned if she is going to take that away from me. It's not happening. Not whilst I'm breathing, anyway.

Slipping into my car, I fire up the engine and give my fiancé's ex-wife a final wave. Now, I have to get home to make sure my Arizona is okay. It is important to me that she knows how much I love her, and if that takes days, then so be it.

* * *

Turning the handle on our front door, I step inside to find Arizona curled up on the couch. She looks awful. Hungover, but awful. Dark circles around her eyes would suggest that she didn't sleep as well as I thought she had, but I'll fix that up. She is beautiful to me regardless of how she looks, and I know that in a few hours, after a little relaxation, she will be good to go again. At least, I hope so. I've never seen her this down before so this is a new experience for me. For us.

Closing the door behind me, Arizona glances up at me but doesn't say anything. It unnerves me a little, but she is probably just not feeling too good today. Moving into the kitchen, I put a fresh pot of coffee on. It's almost 11 am and the suggestion of taking her out to breakfast doesn't seem likely right now, and I'm not sure I should even ask. "Coffee?" It's all I've got right now.

"Sure." She shrugs.

"How are you feeling?" I ask. I know it's a stupid question, but I don't know what else I'm supposed to say. Like I said, I'm new to this experience.

"Worthless. Shit. Dirty." She scoffs. "Want me to continue?"

"N-No." I shake my head and give her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, it was a stupid question."

"Yeah, it was." She drops her gaze and turns away from me. Slipping further down the couch, she huddles herself up into a ball and I notice that she is still wearing half of her clothes from last night. _This isn't the Arizona I know and I'm glad Sofia isn't here right now._ God, she must stink.

"You know, I'm here to help, but if you are going to have an attitude with me, I won't bother." Taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table, she simply glares at me as I hand her a fresh coffee.

"I don't even know why you are still here." She shrugs and grips her coffee cup with both hands. "Seriously."

"Arizona." I catch her attention and she simply stares. "Why do you think I'm here? Why do you think I asked you to marry me?"

"Because you love me." Her features soften.

"Correct." I smile. "And why am I sitting here right now trying to help you through this shit storm?"

"Because you love me." A blush creeping up her neck, I catch a slight glimpse of the blue I love and she gives me a small smile.

"So basically, it all comes down to the fact that I love you, right?"

"Yeah." She nods

"So just let me freaking love you," I smirk. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, I just...I'm feeling a little embarrassed right now."

"Well, don't be." I shrug.

"Where is Sofia?" She narrows her eyes a little.

"With Callie and she will be for the next few days. It's only a day early, so it's no big deal."

"Y-You took her there?" Her eyes widen and I can see the panic forming on her face.

"I did." I nod. "Dropped her off and left."

"And Callie was okay with that?" She questions.

"Yeah. Told her how it was going to go, and I left. She was fine with having Sofia a day longer."

"Thank you." She smiles. "I didn't want her to see me like this."

"I know. That's why I made the decision to take her there without asking you first. You don't mind, do you?"

"No. I like that you took matters into your own hands."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiles. "I, uh…never mind." Shaking her head, she fixes her gaze on the coffee cup in her hands.

"What is it?"

"When I woke and knew that you were gone, I thought you had left. Then I realized that Sofia was gone, too. I figured you'd taken her to Callie, and I was a little relieved."

"Okay…" I trail off. A little unsure of where this is going. "So?"

"The first thing I thought about? It was um, spending the day in bed with you. Just, you know…to feel normal. Feel that connection we have."

"Arizona, why are you so nervous?" I furrow my brow and she shakes her head.

"I feel horrible. If I feel like this, you must want to avoid me, too."

"No." I place my hand on her thigh. "I would love to spend the day in bed with you. Hell, I'd spend the entire week in bed with you given half the chance."

"You mean that? You aren't just trying to make me feel better?"

"I don't _need_ to make you feel better." I smile. "You know that you are all that I want. All that I need. If you want to spend the day in bed, then that is what we will do."

"I-I, uh, I meant like…sex." She blushes. "Not just cuddling."

"I know what you meant." Taking her coffee cup from her hands, I place it down beside me and take her hands in my own. "How about a hot bath first? Both of us?"

"Sounds perfect." She agrees. Standing, I pull her up and our bodies become flush together.

"I, um… I wanted to run something by you?" Giving her an awkward smile, she furrows her brow before narrowing her eyes. "We can discuss it upstairs."

"Okay, but now you have me worried."

"Worried? Oh, don't be." I smile. "A simple yes or no will suffice."

"Okay, but you will have to run this by me soon because I'm feeling some major anxiety creeping up right now."

"I promise once we have settled down and enjoying our bath, it will be the first thing we discuss."

"Okay." I know she is feeling nervous, but honestly, I'm feeling it too. Providing she says yes, this will be a whole new experience for me.

* * *

"How is the temperature?" I ask as she settles down between my legs.

"Perfect." She sighs as she rests back against the front of my body. "Everything is perfect right now."

"Good." I press a kiss below her ear and she melts into me. "I just want to say, though, beating yourself up? It stops now."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Arizona, I don't want you to be sorry. I just want you to be happy." Squeezing some gel onto a sponge, I wet it a little and lather it up. Running it up her stomach and between her breasts, she moans as I swipe it over her left nipple. "Feel good?"

"Mm, so good." She groans and I know right now that she is in her happy place. "You always make everything feel good."

"Well, that is my aim in this relationship." I give her a slight shrug and she giggles. "So, I promised you we would discuss something. Is it still okay to do so?"

"Sure." She gives me a nod. "What is it?" I feel her tense a little but I continue to caress her breasts and she settles a little.

"Um, how do you feel about like, um…toys?"

"Toys?" She deadpans.

"Yeah…toys." I shrug, nonchalantly.

"I-I've never thought about them. I don't feel as though I've ever needed them." I can see that she is a little offended but that wasn't my intention. "Do _you_ think that we need them?"

"N-No. It's not about needing them." I try to reassure her that she is more than enough for me. "I just…I figured it would be a new experience for us, but if it's not what you want, that's okay."

"We would have to go and buy some things, right?" She asks, her interest a little piqued.

"No." I shake my head. "I have everything we need."

"Oh, you do?" She laughs. "Been busy shopping, have you?"

"Maybe, you know…just in case the moment happened."

"Right." She smirks as she glances over her shoulder and meets my gaze. "Have you ever used whatever it is you have bought?"

"No. I'm just as new to this as you are," I answer honestly. This is important to me. "This would be a first for me too, Arizona."

"Why do you want to do this?" She asks.

"Honestly? To me, it shows the complete trust we have for each other. Especially if this is new to the both of us. Allowing ourselves to be _that_ intimate? It takes our relationship to a whole other level. I mean, if it happens, it will be a huge deal to me, but that is just how I feel. It doesn't have to be a big deal to you. I mean, we don't have to do it."

"I want to." She whispers as she stills my movements and takes my hand in her own. Dropping our hands between her thighs, she moans. "You've got me wet thinking about it."

"Yeah?" I gasp, our fingers running through her heated center.

"God, yes." Arching her back, she grinds down against our tangled hands. "So wet."

"Y-You, um…you should probably climb out, then," I whisper. "I need you as wet as possible."

"Oh." She groans as I tease her entrance. "Just how wet?"

"Soaked," I whisper as I take her lobe between my teeth. "Soaked like never before."

"Well then," She arches her back a little more. "We should probably take this to the bedroom, right?"

"Definitely." Climbing from the tub, I stand completely naked and dripping. Pulling Arizona up, I lift her from the water and carry her across the hall and into the bedroom. Dropping her down onto the bed, she moans and writhes as I watch on in delight. Spreading her thighs, she runs two fingers through her steaming core and raises an eyebrow. "Wet enough?

"Mm." I bite down on my bottom lip and toy with my nipple. "You are always wet enough."

"You have to stop doing that." She motions towards me touching myself. "We will never get to the toys if you don't."

"Oh, there is plenty of time for what I have planned." Dropping to my knees, I run my fingertips up her inner thigh and she spreads impossibly wide. "I need to taste you." I moan as her scent attacks me.

"Before?" She asks, still toying with her own clit.

"Before I fuck you like you've never been fucked."

"Mm, that sounds promising." She bites down on her bottom lip as she pulls a pillow behind her head. Her fingers dipping a little lower, I watch painfully close as she teases her own entrance.

Her clit swollen and throbbing, I remove her fingers and replace them with my own tongue. "Fuck!" I mumble against her wetness. "You taste like something else, Arizona, and I swear, I'm going to take you to another planet today."

"Fuck me with your tongue, Eliza." Gripping onto the back of my head, I slip my tongue into her entrance and she releases a guttural moan. "Y-Yes."

 _I swear this woman will feel the best she ever has by the time I'm finished with her. She is all I see, and all I think about, and the sooner I make her scream for more, the sooner I know my work here is done._

 _I know she will take all of it. All of me. I'm not worried._

* * *

 **That's me done for the night. I'm going to need you to hit that review button. Chapter 69 will be with you tomorrow afternoon/evening, depending on where in the world you are.**

 **Let me hear it!**

 **3 chapters today…I'm on a roll ;)**


	69. Chapter 69

**PURE SMUT! You have been warned! Enjoy ;)**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Nine

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

Lay on my back, my body is completely spent. I mean, I know we have great sex, but something about today, right now, is like nothing I've ever experienced before. My legs feel like jello, my breathing is ragged, and the dull ache in my muscles is already beginning to settle in. Do I love how this woman makes me feel? God, yes. Don't get me wrong, I've always had good sex, but this isn't good. This is mind blowing, end of the world, seeing stars kinda sex. There is nothing _good_ about it. Eliza has just completely rocked my world, and I know as I look up into those gorgeous green eyes that she anything but finished.

"Mm.." She smiles as she presses her lips to my own. "You are just too much sometimes."

"Fuck," I speak, barely above a whisper. "Y-You, just…God, I don't know how you do that."

"Because you are mine, and I want you to _always_ feel good, baby." Her lips trailing sloppy kisses down my neck, between my breasts, and around my navel, my arms come to rest on the pillow above my head. "And this body…" She trails off. "It's begging for more."

"Oh God." I breathe out.

The bed shifting, I sit up on my elbows to find Eliza now at the other side of the room and fumbling around in a bag I don't recognize. "So.." She bites her bottom lip as she turns to face me. "Pink or blue?"

My mind in overdrive, I watch as pulls a black harness from the bag before dropping it to the floor. Raising an eyebrow, I trail my eyes over her naked body and come to fix my gaze on the harness she is securing around her waist. "That's hot." I groan, my own fingers finding my hardened nipples before tugging and pinching.

"Yeah?" She lifts her head a little and gives me a nervous smirk. "You think?"

"God, yes." I close my eyes as my body responds to the sight in front of me. I've never done anything like this, and honestly, it makes me feel a whole lot better knowing that Eliza has never used toys before either. If she had, I'd be a nervous wreck right now, but she seems a little more nervous than me right now. _Well, that makes a change._

Tugging at the straps around her waist and the tops of her thighs, she gives me a nod which would suggest she is satisfied with the tightness. "Pink or blue, Arizona?" Her eyes darkening as she watches my naked body shift on our bed, she pulls two dildo's from the bag and holds them up.

"Jesus Christ, Eliza." My eyes widening, I shake my head in disbelief. "D-Did you buy the biggest at the store?"

"Too much?" She scrunched her face up a little and I instantly laugh.

"Um, ya think?"

"You're right." She sighs. "This was a bad idea." Watching as her shoulders slump a little, I internally chastise myself for hurting her feelings.

Climbing from the bed, I place my hand on her shoulder and force her back against the wall. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, I take her bottom lip between my teeth and smirk. "Oh, I don't think so." My gaze drops to the items she is holding between our bodies. "You promised me a good time, and whatever one you decide to use, you are going to fuck me like I've never been fucked before, right?" Using her own words against her, she licks her lips and I run my fingers through her dripping center. "So, surprise me."

Moving back, I climb back onto the bed and settle myself down. "I'm ready for you, Eliza." My heart pounding with both excitement and fear, my fiancé gives me a smile and closes the distance between us. Her knee resting on the edge of the bed, she places both toys on the mattress and comes to rest between my legs.

"You want this?" She asks, concern in her eyes. "You'll tell me if it hurts?"

"I will." Running my thumb across her cheek, she fixes her chosen color to the harness and I lie back, with nothing but pure love now coursing through my body. Glancing down, I catch sight of the pink dildo hanging between her gorgeous thighs. "You look incredibly hot right now."

"Mm, not as hot as you are going to look screaming my name for the world to hear." Her lips meeting mine, I moan as the tip of the dildo brushes against my center. Honestly, I don't know how we have come to be in bed together using a strap on, but it was a suggestion, and I'm willing to try everything once. I mean, it's not something I've ever thought about, but if interests my fiancé, then I would never deny her the opportunity to try it out. We may hate it, but if this feels good…it will be happening more often.

It won't come out on a weekly basis, no. I'd prefer her hands to be making me scream than some piece of silicone, but it won't be off of the table for good.

Eliza's fingers ghost down my stomach and come to rest on my hip. I'm sending a little hesitation from her right now, but I'm happy to go at her pace. There is no rush, and no that no matter what, this will be an amazing experience for us both. This is something I'd never have trusted anyone else to do, so being here with her life this reminds me just how much I love her. How much of an unbreakable connection we have. "Mm…" Her fingers dipping between my thighs, she takes a nipple between her teeth before running the flat of her tongue up to sooth the pain she has just created. "You are so wet for me, Arizona."

"Only you." My nails scratch at her back and it encourages her to pick up the pace a little. Slipping two fingers deep inside of me, she pulls out a little and inserts a third. I know she is trying to prepare me for what I'm about to experience, and that's okay. It feels good regardless of her reasons for it. "Y-Yes." I arch my back up and she runs her tongue from my navel and between my breasts. "I need you to fuck me, Eliza." My breathing becoming a little labored at the sensation she is causing between my legs, I try to hold off on another orgasm. My fourth today.

Nuzzling her face in the crook of my neck, she gently sucks on the soft spot below my ear. She knows exactly what she is doing to me, and my body is responding in every way possible. Slipping out of me, she gathers some of my arousal and coats the head of the dildo that is sitting between her legs. Bringing her lips up to my ear, she speaks barely above a whisper. "Spread your legs, beautiful."

Her words causing a fresh flood of arousal to hit, she braces herself on her left arm as she runs the tip up and down my soaked sex. "Feel good?" She asks, a slight smirk on her face.

"Mm…" Is all I can manage right now. The tip teasing my clit, I bite down on my bottom lip and close my eyes. I want to remember this moment forever. I want to remember my fiancé causing this sensation. This experience. This love. Because that's what I'm feeling right now…pure love. Teasing my entrance, the head of the toy slips inside and my breath catches in my throat. It's bigger than I expected but it feels good.

"Slowly." She whispers as she places her other arm on the opposite side of me and captures my lips. "I want you to feel good, baby. So good."

My eyes opening, she pulls back and I give her a slight nod. Knowing that I'm giving her the permission she was asking for, she enters me a little more and never takes her eyes off my own. "So tight." Her tone husky, it turns me on like never before. "Tight, and perfect."

"Fuck." I breathe out as she goes deeper again. Giving me a moment to adjust to the size, she places light kisses against my neck and my body doesn't feel like my own anymore.

"You've no idea how fucking beautiful you are right now." Her words tugging at my heart, I lift my hands, grip her ass, and force her the rest of the way in.

"Shit." I grip onto her body and she looks at me a little shocked. "Fuck that feels good." I moan.

"Yeah?" She asks. "You want me to move?"

"Move?" I pant. "I want you to take me, Eliza. I _need_ you to take me right now." Her hips bucking, our new toy thrusts deeper and deeper with every move she makes. My entire body is on fire, but it feels so good. Every jab of the head causing my breath to catch in my throat, Eliza rolls her hips harder and faster than before. "Fuck, yes."

"So deep." She moans as she drops her head to my shoulder. "Fuck."

This is it for me. No one will ever come close to this woman filling me like never before. No one will ever give me what she gives to me. The love, the honesty, the trust. The hurt, the reconnection, the communication. All of it is here with her. All of it is here, and it is tenfold to anything I've ever had before.

Sitting back on her knees, the complete love shining from her eyes is enough to stop my heart from beating. It is enough for me to give everything up in this world and to just die happy right now. Wrapping her hands around the front of my thighs, she pulls me down the bed a little and spreads my legs impossibly wide, my knees bent. "Mm…" Her eyes raking over my lower body, she licks her lips and begins thrusting again. Her hands tightening their grip on my thighs, she lifts my ass from the bed and I come to rest slightly on her knees, my lower back now not touching the mattress beneath me. Seeing her like this turns me on something bad, but this is how I love her. The concentration on giving me what I want. The pure focus on me alone. She is amazing.

Watching on in delight as the toy disappears inside of me with each thrust, her eyes darken and she takes her bottom lip between her teeth. "Fuck, Arizona."

"S-So close." I whimper as she stretches me and takes my body to new heights. Matching her thrusts, my eyes roll to the back of my head and I know that I'm about to explode.

"I know." She smirks. "I can feel you." I sense a slight dip in her pace, but I can see how she is struggling against my tightening walls. Her thumb coming to rest against my throbbing, swollen clit, she draws circles against it and my hands shoot up against the headboard. I need something, anything to grip onto, because I swear to all things Holy, my world is about to come crashing down around me.

"F-Fuck, yes! O-Oh, oh god. Eliza, I…" Unable to speak, or breathe, she forces herself against and inside me and muscles I never knew existed begin to come alive deep inside of me. "Shit, I-I.. Fuck, I'm c-co, ELIZA! FUCK!" My body convulsing, she doesn't let up. My orgasm crashing through my body, I'm finding it harder and harder to breathe. Her thumb still working my clit, she drops my legs either side of her and comes to rest over my body. Her arms once again braced either side of my body, she continues to pound and buck deep inside of me. "S-Still coming." I manage to force out in a whisper.

"Shit." The base of the toy jabbing at her own clit, she begins to shake and moan as her own orgasm crashes through her. "Oh, God. Y-Yes." She whimpers. Turning her attention back to me, she closes her eyes and evens out her breathing.

"Feel good, Arizona. Take it. Take every last inch." Her pace slowing, she almost pulls out fully. Glancing down between our bodies, she moans and slams home to the hilt. "Fuck. That's hot." Watching as the soaked dildo is forced back out by my throbbing walls, she allows it to slip out of me fully and I moan at loss of contact between my legs.

Flipping me onto my stomach, she forces me up onto my hands and knees and detaches the dildo from the harness. Throwing it to the floor, she moans at the sight of my glistening sex on show. "Soaked. Mmm…" Resting on her elbows, she runs the flat of her tongue through what I can only describe as molten heat and laps up every last drop of my arousal. My body shaking, I drop to my chest and she drags her nails up the back of my right thigh. The sensation created brings me to the edge again and I feel the sudden urge to touch myself. I've never been so wet and yet so satisfied and wanting more in my entire life. Bringing my right hand under my body, I circle my clit with two fingers and my orgasm builds once more. "Yes, oh god." My stomach tightens, and my legs quake, and I don't know if I will still be breathing by the end of this.

"Come for me, Arizona." She moans against my entrance. "I need to taste more of you."

"Oh, fuck!" My body taking over, my world turns black. Shockwaves rippling through my body, I force myself back against my fiancé's mouth and she sucks up everything I have. "E-Eliza," I whisper, as my entire body hits the mattress. My legs no longer working, I simply crash out on my stomach and then nothing. I don't feel anything. Everything is black and her words sound like I am underwater.

"Baby." She comes to rest beside me, still licking her lips. "You with me, beautiful?" I somehow manage to give her a slight nod, but I don't even know what she has just asked me. "I love you." She smiles.

"Me too." I whimper. My eyes closing, I'm struggling to do anything other than lie here right now. My body has never been through such an experience, and it is struggling. I am struggling. Struggling to come to terms with how good my fiancé has just fucked me, and how much my body still craves more from her. More _of_ her.

My eyes flickering open, she runs her thumb across my cheek and gives me a smile. "There they are." She simply stares. "Those beautiful blue eyes that I swear will be the last thing I ever see."

"Eliza…" I breathe out.

"Ssh.." She shakes her head. "Close your eyes."

Complete tiredness taking over my entire body, I feel like a dead weight. Everything aches, but it's a good ache. It's a satisfied ache. Knowing that I'm somewhere between delirium, and sleep, I release a deep sigh and my world turns black once again. "I love you."

* * *

 **Hit review, guys! That has totally wiped me out! I now need a large brandy and 12hrs sleep. Phew!**

 **The roles will be reversed, but when you least expect it….**


	70. Chapter 70

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Seventy

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Waking to find my fiancé completely out of it, I smile and slowly climb from the bed. She is still laying on her stomach from our earlier fun and games, and as I stand, I pull the cover up and over her. She looks beautiful, and the experience we have just shared together is going to be burnt into my memory, forevermore. I mean, it was hot…dirty hot, but it was pure love that came from the both of us. Absolute unfiltered love. I'd never have that with anyone else, I know that. And honestly, I'd never want to experience that with anyone else. Arizona will only ever be the one for me. I don't care what the future holds, she is it. She always will be. Shrugging on a robe, I realize I'm still wearing the harness from earlier in the afternoon, but I'm too desperate for refreshment that I simply leave it in place. _That was so hot._

Quietly slipping out of the room, I make my way downstairs and grab two bottles of water. Grabbing a menu from our crap drawer, I pick up my cell and dial our favorite local pizza delivery. Making quick work of the order, I thank the guy on the other end of the line and fix up some fresh coffee. I need it, and so does my completely satisfied body. I can hear movement upstairs, but I don't bother to check it out. Arizona is probably that numb that she has fallen out of bed. Laughing to myself at that image, I brace myself against the kitchen counter and smile as I stare out of the window.

"Hey." A soft, sleepy voice calls from behind me.

Turning, I can't help but give her my best smile. "Well, hello." I grin. "Nice of you to join me."

"I'm so sorry. I just, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I just…I'm in so much pain." She blushes.

"P-Pain?" The worry settles deep within my stomach and I move a little closer to her. "I'm so sorry. I-I, y-you, you said you would tell me if I hurt you, Arizona." The idea that I've physically hurt my fiancé is enough to bring tears to my eyes, and I've never felt as bad as I do right now.

"Hey," She pulls me against her and wraps her arms around my waist. "I don't mean _that_ kinda pain. No way. That was amazing. I just, my muscles have died. Every last one of them." She smiles. "I'm aching like never before."

"O-Oh." I breathe a sigh of relief. "You're sure? You'd tell me, right?"

"Baby, I'm okay. I promise." Placing a soft kiss on my lips, she smirks and pulls back a little. "You can fuck me like that anytime you like."

Hearing Arizona curse outside of the bedroom, and not during sex is enough for me to want to take her right here and now, but I won't. She has had more than enough exercise for today, and honestly, I'm not sure my own body could take it. That was some strenuous activity we took part in earlier. It's not often that I need to take a nap after rolling around in the sheets with my fiancé, but today I did. "You are incredibly hot. You know that, right?"

"No," She runs her hands a little lower and discovers that I am still wearing the harness. "You, wearing _that,_ is incredibly hot."

"You really enjoyed it? That much?" I ask, my eyebrow raised.

"God, yes." She rolls her eyes playfully. "Was it okay for you?"

"Oh, it was amazing for me. Getting to see you like that? Ugh, I thought I was going to die, Arizona." Guiding me over to the couch, she pushes me down and settles between my legs. Her back now flush with my front. Pulling my arms around her, she releases a sigh. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah." She tightens her grip on my hands. "I just love how we can do what we have just done, but then go back to being like this. It just feels, right. Perfect."

"We will always end the day like this, Arizona. I will always make crazy passionate love to you but hold you like this. It doesn't have to be one or the other. We switch it up to how we like it, right?"

"Right." She nods. "You know I've never felt that connected to anyone in my life? How we were earlier, it was raw and it was animalistic, but it felt so normal. Like, that's how we should be."

"Yeah, I felt that, too." I smile as I place a kiss on top of her head. "I find it hard to believe that it's never felt that good to you, though. Toys or not."

"It hasn't." She states. "That was pure love, Eliza. I mean, sure it was hot and it was sweaty and it was probably considered to be dirty to some, but to me, it wasn't. To me, it showed that level of trust we have between one another. It shows that we can give ourselves fully. I've _never_ had that with anyone else. _Never._ "

"Wow." I breathe out. I'm a little shocked by her admission, but it makes me feel good to know that I'm the first to make her feel that way.

"Yeah, wow." She laughs. "I guess we should get back upstairs then, huh?"

"For?" I trail off.

"Um, I didn't return the favor." She shrugs.

"Oh, trust me…I'm more than satisfied with how today has gone. I really am."

"But-"

"But nothing." I cut her off. "Surprise me when my time comes." I run my hands under her tee and settle them on her stomach. "Besides, our delivery will be here soon."

"Delivery?" She asks.

"Yeah. Pizza. Had to make sure you were fed after all of that energy you used. You were fried, baby."

"I still am." She turns between my legs to face me. "But thank you."

"For what?" I furrow my brow.

"For being you." She places a kiss below my ear. "For being amazing." Her lips run across my jawline. "For loving me." Her tongue grazing my bottom lip, she breathes against my mouth and I feel my center beginning to throb. "But most of all…" Her lips barely touching my own, she smirks. "For fucking me _so_ good." Her words coming out as more of a moan, my hips arch up into her own center, and the seam of the harness rubs against my clit.

"Fuck." I breathe out. Gripping her ass, I pull her in a little closer and narrow my eyes. "You know exactly what you are doing right now, and I swear if that delivery arrives, you are going to be sorry."

"Better take care of you before it arrives then, huh?" Climbing down my body, she runs her fingertips up my inner thigh and bites her lip when she discovers how wet I am for her. "I love how soaked I make you." Her eyes darkening, she climbs off of me and turns me into a sitting position. Pulling my ass towards the edge of the couch, she drops to her knees and parts my legs before motioning for me to rest them up on the coffee table. "Dripping, even." She moans as she parts my folds and licks her lips.

Her fingers teasing my entrance, she dips her head and runs her tongue up the length of my sex. "Shit." I gasp as she sucks at my aching bundle. She knows how much I love her mouth on me, but I'm a little surprised that this is happening right now. We were just having a sweet conversation, and now she is going down on me. I mean, I'm not complaining, I just didn't expect it. Clearly, my body didn't either.

"Mm, you taste amazing." She pulls back as she dips a single finger inside my entrance. "And you feel amazing around my fingers." Pulling out, she slips a second in and I can't help but watch her as she works her magic between my legs. Her eyes are fixed on her fingers that are bringing me to my orgasm, and honestly, it's kinda hot to see. It's making everything go a little faster, that's for sure. "So wet."

"Baby, please." I grip her wrist and force her fingers deeper inside. Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, she moans as she continues to watch my arousal drip from my center. "Take me, please."

"Yeah?" She glances up at me before rolling her tongue over my clit again. "You ready for me?"

"I'm always ready for you." Her words are causing my walls to tighten, but I don't care. She does this to me every time.

Slipping back out of me fully, she smirks and slams back into me with three fingers. "I'll fuck you, but only if I can watch." Her movements stilling, she waits for my approval and I close my eyes and give her a nod. Suddenly I feel a loss of contact and I glance down to see what is going on. Her eyes are fixed on my center still, and as I feel her fingers on me again, she pulls my ass even further off the couch and parts my folds. I can see her almost salivating, and honestly, I've never seen her like this before. So open with what she wants, and what she wants from me. She is sat on her knees, and ready to eat me alive, literally. "God I want you so much."

"You have me." I arch my hips up a little and I know that I'm totally exposed right now. I know she has me in a position that she can reach the deepest she has ever been. It's hot, and I need her now.

Her thumb grazing my clit, I release a guttural moan and I swear the second she touches me again I'm going to come harder than ever before. She toys with my entrance once more before filling me with three fingers. Her eyes are the bluest I've ever seen them, and her concentration is fixed firmly on my soaked sex. Thrusting in deeper, she curls her fingers and I feel my walls beginning to clamp down around her. "Yes…" She moans. "So hot, so wet, and so fucking close."

"Oh fuck!" I whimper. I don't know what has gotten her into this mood, but I like it. I love it. Her thumb picking up the pace against my clit, she deepens her thrusts and my thighs begin to shake. I mean, I know I was already on edge just thinking about fucking Arizona how I did earlier, but this is something else. "Yes, shit... Oh god. Don't stop." my thighs coming to tighten around her wrist, I writhe and convulse against the couch. Thank God it is leather because I swear we would be going through them like nobody's business. "Fuckkk…" I breathe out. Pulling her up against me, she remains inside me but falls against my body. Taking her lips with my own, my arousal on her tongue sends me into some crazy needed kiss. Teeth nipping and tongues dueling, I've never wanted or needed someone like I want and need Arizona. Pulling back when I desperately need some air, she switches her gaze between my eyes and my mouth as she suddenly slips out of me.

Bringing her hand up between our bodies, she throws me a dirty evil smirk and runs her fingers across my lips. "Clean em' up."

 _Holy shit! I think I'm about to die._ Doing as she asks, she slips her fingers into my mouth and I suck my juices from them. "You see how good you taste?"

"Mm.." I moan as she removes her fingers and straddles my hips. "God, I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Settled down on the floor, the fire is roaring, and we are tangled up in a mess of blankets and cushions. We didn't make it back up to the bedroom to enjoy our pizza, so I did the next best thing and made some sort of makeshift love pad on the floor. Because that is all I feel right now…love. We have worked our way through an entire pizza, and now we are onto our second.

I won't lie…I could spend forever with my fiancé like this, but as always, life happens, and responsibilities are at the forefront of my mind. "You enjoying that?" I ask as she shoves half a cheese pizza into her mouth.

"Mm.." She nods. "Amazing."

"Eww," I scrunch up my face. "I don't need to see what you are eating once it's entered your mouth."

"Sry." She mumbles as she places her hand over her mouth.

"Um..what was that?" I laugh.

Swallowing her half chewed food, she clears her throat and smiles. "I said, sorry."

"Thought so." I laugh. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Awesome."She states. "You?"

"Same, but I'm talking about everything that happened before we rocked each other's worlds for the entire day." I can see her demeanor change a little and she simply shrugs. "Arizona, I'd prefer you to talk to me rather than bottle it up."

"I just don't want to ruin this mood we have going on right now." She gives me a sad smile.

"You won't." I shake my head and scoot a little closer to her. "Come with me for a second?" I ask.

"Sure." Standing, I pull her up and wrap a blanket around each of us. Grabbing another that will wrap around us both when we get outside.

Guiding her out into the yard, I motion for her to take a seat on the step, and I come to settle on the step behind her. My legs either side of her body. "You see that up there?"

"The stars?" She asks, a little confused.

"Yeah," I whisper. "As long as they are in the sky, you could never bring down our mood. No matter what is going on in that beautiful head of yours."

"God." She breathes out. "How the hell did I get so lucky with you?" Her voice breaking a little, I wrap the spare blanket I brought out around us, and pull her back against my body, my arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Because I love you, and you love me, too, right?"

"Yeah, but still…I don't know how the hell I ever found you. I mean, did someone send you to me because I am _never_ this lucky in love. _Never._ "

"Guess our luck changes when we least expect it, huh?"

"I guess it does." Hearing a sniffle, I bring my head down and rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Don't cry, baby."

"Happy tears." She croaks out.

"But you are okay? I need to know you are okay, because seeing you like that the other night broke my heart, Arizona, and I cannot see you in that state again."

"I am okay, I promise. So long as I have you by my side, I'll always be okay." She rests her head back against me and pulls the blanket tighter around us. "Just like the stars in the sky, right?" Using my own words against me, I give her a slight nod and place a kiss below her ear.

"Right." Narrowing my eyes as I focus on the darkness around us, I clear my throat. "Callie is going to back off."

"I know she will eventually." She agrees.

"No, she told me is going to," I state. "When I dropped Sofia by, I warned her, Arizona. I had to do something. I couldn't allow her to carry on making you feel this way. I couldn't and I'm sorry if it wasn't my place to do that, but I had to tell her."

"You did?" She asks. "You did that for me?"

"Of course, I did, and I'd do it tens times over if I had to." Her head turning slightly, she meets my gaze and her eyes are filled with tears. "They better be happy tears, or so help me God."

"They are." She nods. "They definitely are."

* * *

 **Hit review, guys! You know how much your reviews and opinions mean to me!**


	71. Chapter 71

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-One

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

So the past two days have been amazing. I mean, sure…the whole Callie saga is likely to continue even though Eliza tells me that it won't, but once I allowed her to set up home in the back of my mind, rather than the front, I felt at peace. For the first time since she arrived home, I didn't think about her once. I was too busy having my world rocked repeatedly by the absolute love of my life. I mean how could anyone be unhappy when Eliza Minnick is sharing your bed and your home with you? I know things aren't perfect right now, but they are pretty damn close. For me, I'm happy to never speak to Callie again, but it isn't that simple. We have a daughter, and although I am entitled to full custody of her, I don't want it to be that way. If Callie is staying, I'm happy for Sofia to spend time with her. We just have to have rules. I cannot and I will not live my life pleasing my ex-wife anymore. I did it for long enough in the past, and it isn't about to go back to being that way. The sooner she realizes that the sooner we can all move on with our lives.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrap myself up in a large fluffy towel and move across the hall, and into the bedroom. My aching body isn't as bad as it was last night, but the reminder of the absolute joy I felt is still there. I mean, who knew toys could be so much fun? Smirking to myself as I notice the harness that is hanging over the chair in the corner of the room, I make a mental note to put it away before I collect Sofia. The last thing I need right now is my daughter coming downstairs with it and demanding to know what it is and what it does. That is a conversation I have no intentions of _ever_ having with her.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, I grab my cell from the soft mattress and unlock the screen. Eliza had to work today, and even though we have just spent two uninterrupted days together, I miss her. She has only been gone a few hours and I want her back with me already.

 ** _Hey, going to pick Sofia up soon. I miss you. A x_**

 ** _Ugh! Kill me, and this shift. I miss you, too. Say hi to little miss for me. E x_**

 ** _Sure will. See you tonight. I love you. A x_**

 ** _I love you, too. E x_**

Going about my morning routine, I think about seeing Callie today. I don't want to, but I have no choice. I'm not about to start using a go-between for collecting and delivering my daughter at her other mother's, so I have to bite the bullet and go there myself. I'd ask her to bring her here, but the less contact I have with her right now, the better. Slipping on my panties, I glance down in horror, eyes widened, at the finger marks on my inner thigh. _Someone got a little strong yesterday._ Seeing the marks on my body sends my head into a spin, and I'm suddenly aroused all over again. Grabbing my cell, I hit the camera and position myself on the bed in a very compromising position. Taking a snap, I forward it to my fiancé and I know that she too is about to become very turned on.

 ** _You know you shouldn't leave marks like this on my poor body. A x_**

The photo I sent shows much more than simple marks on my skin, and I know Eliza is about to go crazy with want. The anticipation will make it so much more fun for what I have planned tomorrow.

 ** _Oh my god…You didn't just send me a picture that is bordering on porn at work! E x_**

 ** _I think you'll find that I did…;) A x_**

 ** _So very very hot. E x_**

Smiling, I throw my cell down on the bed and finish dressing. I have an hour or so before I have to leave to collect Sofia, so I can take my time, but the sooner I'm ready, the sooner I can enjoy a coffee in peace. Neither of us will be getting much peace for the next week, so I'm making the most of it. Pulling my jeans up my thighs, my cell pings again and I unlock it quickly.

 ** _No more dirty pictures for your fiancé? E x_**

 ** _Oh, I don't think so. What kind of woman do you think I am? A x_**

 ** _One that wants to please me whilst I'm hard at work and you are doing not very much at home. E x_**

 ** _Who says I'm not busy? ;) A x_**

 ** _Oh, you are? E x_**

 ** _That would be telling. Get to work, Dr. Minnick._**

Shaking my head and laughing, I slip my cell into my back pocket and shrug on a comfortable shirt. My body is desperate for Eliza's touch right now, but it isn't possible. I cannot continue this throughout the day because I will not be held responsible for my actions when she walks through the door at dinner tonight. I have to control myself. _We_ have to control ourselves. My daughter will be at home, so this has to stop now.

 ** _But I can't…. E x_**

 ** _Um, why not? A x_**

 ** _Because you have made me SO wet! E x_**

Oh god, I'm about to cave but I really shouldn't. I know she is likely to be telling me the truth, but what am I supposed to do about it? I don't have time to stop by the hospital, and even if I did, she is supposed to be working. Saving lives and all.

 ** _Control yourself! A x_**

 ** _I can't, baby. My body needs you. E x_**

 ** _You are really going to make me do this, aren't you? A x_**

 ** _Do what? E x_**

 ** _Oh, you don't know? Guess I don't have to indulge you after all. A x_**

Grabbing a light jacket from the closet, I head out into the hall and descend the stairs. The aroma of coffee grabbing my attention instantly, I pour myself a cup and cross the short distance to the couch. _This couch has seen some action recently._ Smiling at the last experience we shared here, my body once again responds to my nonexistent fiancé, and I find myself shifting uncomfortably in my seat. My cell pinging repeatedly, I roll my eyes and open the numerous messages I'm receiving.

 ** _Wanna see?…_**

 ** _What belongs to you?…._**

 ** _I know you are thinking about it, Arizona….._**

 ** _I'm locked in your office….and….I'm half naked on your couch!_**

Oh my God! What the hell is she doing? The way she is acting, anyone would think she hadn't been laid in a year.

 ** _FaceTime?_**

 ** _If I'm going to go solo, I'd rather you could see me…._**

 ** _What do you say?_**

I swear I'm about to die right now. She knows what she is doing, and honestly, it's freaking hot. So hot, and so very very dirty.

 ** _You are not in my office! A x_**

 ** _I am….._**

 ** _God, your scent is killing me right now, Arizona. I need you here with me…._**

I'm torn between calling her and making a liar out of her, and actually going over to the hospital to find her working hard. I know she likes to play her little games, so I'm not about to give into them. Hitting the call button, it rings once and she picks up. "Thought you'd call eventually…" She trails off. Heavy breathing flowing down the line.

"What are you doing, Eliza?" My brow furrowing, I'm beginning to think that she is in fact half naked in my office. Moans spilling out of her mouth, I gasp and shake my head in disbelief. "Y-You, no way…Eliza, switch this call to FaceTime right now!" I demand.

"You sure you want to see me?" She asks.

"Switch it, NOW!" My mind going crazy, she ends the call and suddenly calls back via video call. I want to desperately answer it, but I'm not sure if I'll be disappointed when I find her standing in an empty on-call room, fully clothed. Hitting accept, her face pops up on my screen and she gives me a dirty smile before biting down on her bottom lip. "Oh God," I groan. "Why would you do that?" I ask.

"You started it with you super hot picture." She laughs and the camera dips a little lower. "See, half naked."

"Mm, not the half I wanted to be naked, though," I smirk. "You look hot."

"I'd be hotter with you between my legs." She narrows her eyes as the camera pans back to her face. "Don't you think?"

"I can't come by…I have to collect Sofia." I sigh, the frustration evident in my voice.

"I know, and that is why you will just have to watch." She smirks before running the camera down her body. "I don't think I've ever been this wet for you, Arizona."

"Oh my God." I moan. "Eliza, please…don't." I'm desperate for her to do whatever the hell it is she about to do to herself, but I'm the one who should be doing it. My hands should be on her. My mouth should be on her. I should be on her. Her hand slipping beneath the waistband of her scrub pants, her hips arch and she releases the sexiest moan I've ever heard. "Fuck!" I mutter, but she hears me.

"Like what you are seeing, beautiful?" _Ugh! I could die right now._ My own center soaked, I shift uncomfortably and she can hear my breathing becoming labored. "You know, I'd rather you were here with me, but I cannot continue to work until I've fixed this little issue I have going on right now." Her hand's stilling, it seems as though she is asking for my permission to continue.

"Touch yourself, Eliza." My words falling from my mouth, her hand picks up a little speed beneath her scrub pants and my eyes are locked onto the screen in front of me. I don't think I'm even breathing right now. "Shit!" Her moans getting louder and her breathing more ragged, I find myself biting down on my lip painfully hard. Gripping the cushion beside me, I cannot take my eyes off of the screen. The woman on it. Or what her hands are doing right now. _I don't think I've ever found anyone this hot in my life._

"Y-Yes," She whispers, her breath catching in her throat. "Fuck, I'm so close." Her back arching and her knees bending, she brings the camera back up to her face and throws her head back. "Fuck, yes!"

My eyes closing, I try to concentrate on my breathing, but she is being all hot and dirty and it's making me want to drag her from the hospital right now. Her breathing evening out, she glances at the screen and throws me a wink. "I love you." Ending the call, I'm left sat a complete mess and not knowing what has just even happened.

 _I swear I will get her back for this. When she least expects it, I will get her back._

* * *

Taking the steps to my ex-wife's place, I can hear Sofia inside laughing and screaming. I don't know what the hell is going on, but it sounds as though she is having the time of her life. I love how happy she is even though her mothers aren't together. It gives me that little peace of mind to know that our split hasn't affected her. Maybe it will in the future, but I know we are doing the right thing. Neither of us were happy, so it only seemed right to divorce. Some things you just cannot come back from.

Knocking loudly, I hear footsteps approach and I put on my best fake smile. "Hey, Arizona." Callie furrows her brow. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"I've come to pick Sofia up. Who else would collect her?" I scoff.

"I didn't think you wanted to see anything of me anymore." She shrugs and moves to the side, allowing me access.

"To be honest, I don't." I straighten my shoulders out and tell Sofia to get her things together. "But we have to do this…for Sofia."

"Yeah." She sighs. "I am sorry for what happened."

"Sure." I give her a nod and wait patiently for my daughter to come back from her bedroom.

"No, Arizona. I mean it." I glance back over my shoulder and she gives me a genuine smile. I know she is sorry, but that doesn't make it right. She never should be apologizing, because she should never have said and done what she did.

"Okay. Just forget about it, Callie." I wave her off and listen to my daughter coming down the hallway. "You ready, big girl?"

"Mmhmm…" She nods. "Where's Liza?"

"At work, but she will be home soon." I smile and take her rucksack from her tiny hands. "Come on, let's go."

"Bye, Mama." Sofia gives her mama a hug and runs to meet me at the end of the drive. "See you soon."

"You will, Mija." Giving us both a smile, she leans against the frame of the door. "Bye, Arizona."

"Bye, Cal." Securing Sofia into her seat, I round the back of the car and slip inside. Firing up the engine, I hit the gas and pull away from the sidewalk. "You have fun, Sofia?" I ask.

"Yeah." She sighs. "I missed you and Liza, though."

"Oh, you did?" My heart melts at her admission. "We missed you, too."

"Mama was very sad for days and days." Sofia states as she stares out of the window. "It made me sad."

"Oh, I'm sure mama didn't mean to make you sad." Making a mental note to deal with this later, I turn the corner and pull up at a familiar parking lot. "Ice cream?" I turn in my seat and give my daughter a raised eyebrow.

"Yay!" She claps her hands. Leaning over, I unbuckle her and she comes to stand between the seats. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby girl?" She wraps her arms around my neck and looks down at me.

"Why do you have the biggest smile?"

"Oh, because I get to spend the night with my two best girls." I wink. "Don't you want mommy to smile?"

"Yah-huh!" She nods. "It's my favorite smile."

My heart melting at her words, I give her a bone crushing hug and exit my car. Grabbing her from the back, I take her in my arms and she wraps her legs around my waist. "Love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, Sof."

* * *

 **Hit review, guys! Thanks for the support as always!**


	72. Chapter 72

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Two

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

"Hey, Dr. Minnick?" Turning, I find Chief Bailey chasing after me down the corridor.

"Chief? Everything okay?" I furrow my brow.

"Meeting tomorrow about your department. Midday." She stops dead in front of me. "Any problems?"

"No. I'll be there." Giving her a nod in agreement she doesn't move. "Anything else?"

"How do you feel about Dr. Torres returning?" She shifts a little uncomfortably from left to right.

"Um?" I give her a look of confusion and she rolls her eyes. "Why would I have an opinion on her returning?"

"I mean, are there going to be any _problems_ should she return?"

"Not from me, there won't be." I shrug. "I cannot speak for Dr. Torres, though." I give her an awkward smile and she narrows her eyes. "Is that what the meeting is about tomorrow?"

"Yes, I just wanted to run it by you first."

"Okay. Well thanks for letting me know, but I really have to get home." I turn on my heel. "I have a fiancé and a very hungry child that is waiting for me."

"Enjoy your evening, Minnick."

Giving the chief a final wave, I head off towards the locker room. I need to get out of these scrubs, and I need to see Arizona. I've missed her far too much today, and our earlier FaceTime session has me thinking up all kinds of scenarios in my head. Honestly, I don't know what is in store for me upon returning home, but I can take whatever she throws at me. _Herself included._

Reaching the elevator, I step inside and pull out my cell. Arizona had been pretty quiet since our incident earlier, and I'm going to assume that she is plotting. As long as that plotting involves some fun after my punishment, I can live with the quietness from her.

 ** _Hey, beautiful. Headed home in the next ten. Do you need me to pick up anything on the way home? E x_**

 ** _Mm, a bottle of white would go down well. A x_**

 ** _Consider it done. Anything else? E x_**

 ** _No, just yourself. A x_**

Slipping my cell into my lab coat pocket, the elevator signals my arrival and I step out into the corridor. Crossing the hall, I slip off into the locker room and peel my scrub top from my body. Hearing movement, I realize I'm not on my own and I head straight for my designated locker.

"Hi." An unfamiliar voice calls from behind me. Shrugging on my blouse, I turn.

"Um, hi." I furrow my brow.

"Sorry, Dr. Blake." A redheaded woman holds out her hand and I take it in my own, giving her a firm handshake. Releasing that I've no idea who she is, she gives me a smile. "Penny?"

"Um.." My eyes widening when I connect the name, I feel like an ass. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Hi, Penny. Good to finally put a face with a name."

"Yeah." She smiles and returns to her own locker. "You finished for the day?"

"I am. About to head home." Checking I have everything, I pull my jacket on and shrug my bag up onto my shoulder. "You?"

"Yeah, back to my hotel room."

"Hotel room?" I quiz.

"Yeah. Haven't found anything I like yet, so a hotel it is." _Damn, Callie really meant it when she said she wanted Arizona back._ "Have a nice evening."

"Yeah, you too." Dropping my gaze, I take my car keys from my purse and head to the door.

"How, um, how is Sofia?"

"Sofia is great. I haven't seen her for a few days, but she's good." I reply.

"Oh, has she been with Callie?"

"She has, yeah." I give her a sad smile and I notice a sadness behind Penny's eyes. I don't know anything about this woman, but she seems nice enough. She also seems a little upset. I get that. If my girlfriend had spent a year in New York only to blow me off at the end of it for their ex-wife, I'd be pretty upset, too.

"She said she would call me when she had Sofia over." Her shoulders slumping, my heart hurts for this woman. "Guess she really doesn't stick to her word, huh?"

"Look, I don't know what is going on between you two, but I don't like what Callie has done recently. I'm going to assume that you took Sofia on just like I have, and I know what an awesome kid she is. Let me speak to Arizona. I'm sure she would be okay with you calling to see her if that is something you would want to do?"

"Really?" Her eyes show a little hope. "You would do that?"

"Well, from what I know, you and Arizona have never had an issue between you."

"We haven't." She agrees. "I actually really like her. I just, it was a little awkward, you know? Me taking Callie and Sofia from her and moving to New York."

"Let me talk to her, and I'll arrange something. Arizona isn't one to hold grudges, Penny."

"Thanks, Eliza." She smiles. "You have a great night, yeah?"

"I will. Just give me a few days."

Giving her a final smile, I head out into the hall and towards the entrance of the hospital. I'm already not very fond of Callie, but if Sofia and Penny had a relationship, then why should either of them suffer because of her actions? Why should Sofia lose someone who she was growing closer to, and why should Penny be dragged down because her girlfriend couldn't decide who or what she wanted.

* * *

"LIZA!" Stepping through the door, Sofia comes sprinting towards me and I manage to throw down my purse before she knocks me to the ground. "Where have you been? I've been waiting forever and ever."

"Wow!" I pick her up and take her in my arms. "That is some time to wait, huh? Forever and ever…really?"

"Really." She deadpans.

"Well, I must try to get home sooner in the future then." I roll my eyes playfully and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Missed you." Her little squeaky voice melts my heart, and I've got to say…I've missed her, too. "Did you miss me?"

"Mmhmm…" Walking us both further through the house, I find Arizona at the kitchen counter smiling at our interaction. "And I'll bet it was more than you missed me."

"Nu-uh!" She shakes her head. "No way."

"You sure?" I narrow my eyes. "Really sure?"

"Yeah." She shrugs. "Mommy, tell Liza. Didn't I miss her more than she missed me?"

"Well." Arizona laughs. "You haven't stopped asking about her all afternoon, so yeah… I'm going with Sofia."

"Oh, thanks for the support." I smile. Sofia wrapping her legs around my waist, I move into the kitchen and place a soft kiss on her mother's lips. "Hey, you."

"Hey." She reciprocates. "I missed you too if that matters at all?"

"Oh, it will _always_ matter," I smirk. "Anything fun today?" I narrow my eyes as I set Sofia down on top of the counter.

"Nope. Boring." She shrugs.

"Shame." I grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator and lean back against the counter. "I had an awesome afternoon."

"Good for you." She scoffs. "Sof, what are you feeling like for dinner?" _Oo, she's playing that kinda game. Bring it!_

"Dunno." She shrugs as she swings her legs over the edge of the counter. "Liza, you pick."

"Hmm…" Tapping my finger against my chin, I feign thinking and Sofia stares intently as she waits for my decision. "Mac and cheese!"

"Yay!" She claps. "Mommy, me and Liza want mac and cheese."

"You do realize that my daughter is more in love with you than she is me, right?" Arizona rolls her eyes and pushes off the kitchen counter.

"I know." Throwing Sofia a wink, the little girl laughs and I lift her from the counter. Her feet hitting the floor, she runs off into the living room and throws herself down on the couch. Disney playing as background noise, I close the distance between Arizona and I and I lower my tone. Curling my fingers beneath the waistband of her pants, I pull her in a little closer and bite down on my bottom lip. "You still wearing that sexy underwear from your picture earlier?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Her tone unexplainable, she steps around me and goes about making dinner.

"Wow, that's it?" I scoff. I know she is just playing with me, but a little fun and games never hurt anyone.

"What?" She shrugs. Her back turned.

"You're giving me nothing, are you?" I laugh.

"I have nothing to give you other than mac and cheese right now." She states.

"But later?" I smirk as I press my body against her back. "Maybe you could show me?"

"Nothing to show. They're ruined so I'm commando right now." She responds, nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry." I feign sadness. "Maybe I could fix that little problem for you when Sofia is sleeping."

"No problem here." She clears her throat. "I fixed it myself."

"Mm, you did?" I husk in her ear.

"I did." She nods. "Could you set the table please?" _Is she pissed at me? Surely not._

"Um, sure." I step back and move towards the dinner table. "You okay?"

"Great." She breathes out. _Okay, so she is totally pissed at me._ Seems she doesn't like video sex. Must remember that in future. _Damn, it was so good, too._

"Um, could I run something by you later?" I ask.

"Sure." She nods. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just…I ran into someone at the hospital today." I smile. "Little ears don't need to hear about it, though."

"Right." She nods. "Tonight."

* * *

Clearing dinner away, the sound of laughter coming from the bathroom is enough to make me happy and content for the rest of my life. Loading the last of the plates into the dishwasher, I dry my hands and move towards the staircase. Sofia screaming, I can only imagine the mess I'm going to find when I reach the top. _Too cute._ Taking the stairs two at a time, I glance around the door frame to find Sofia covered in bubbles. With some sort of beard forming, I try to hold back my laughter for a little while longer. I want to watch them interact for as long as possible.

I love this kind of Arizona. Like nothing is impossible and she can take on the world kind of happy. It melts my heart, and honestly…I'm proud of her. I'm proud of how she stood up to Callie and took back her daughter. I'm proud of how she picked herself back up and carried on when her entire world was falling apart. But most of all, I'm proud to call her my fiancé. She just, God…she is just simply amazing. I mean, she allowed me into her life and her daughter's life, and I could never imagine my world to be any different now. I knew that once I'd dated her we would end up this way. I knew once I'd kissed her I could never possibly kiss anyone else again.

My laughter impossible to hold in as Arizona leans over the tub and Sofia pulls her down and dunks her head, I lean back against the frame of the door holding my stomach. "Oh, I wish I'd caught that on camera."

Arizona spluttering as she turns to face me, the look she gives me is enough to run my blood cold, but I'm crying laughing, and I'm not sure I'll ever stop. She looks like a drowned rat, and Sofia is beside herself. "Oh, baby. What happened?"

Turning and blocking Sofia's view, she flips me the finger and I widen my eyes, feigning shock. "Now, that's not very nice." Stepping back and out of the room, I give her a smile. "I'll leave you to remind your daughter of the consequences of her actions."

Heading back downstairs, I internally chastise myself for not catching that on my cell. Sofia absolutely kills me most days, but that? That was the best yet.

Ten minutes later, she comes bounding down the stairs to give me a good night hug. "Liza, will you be here tomorrow?"

"I'll be here every single day, Sof."

"Good." Wrapping her arms around my neck, she squeezes me tight and sighs. "Night, Liza. I love you."

My breath catching in my throat, I glance to my left to find Arizona smiling, leaned against the doorframe. "I love you, too, Sofia. Goodnight." Releasing me from her grip, she jumps down from the couch and runs back to Arizona.

"Mommy, I love you, too."

"I know you do, baby. And I love you more than everything in this world. Yeah?"

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"I'll just be a few." Arizona throws me a wink and takes her daughter up the stairs and to bed.

Settling back against the couch, I think over the words that have just been said to me by the sweetest little girl I've ever met. _Adorable._ She really is something else, and knowing that she likes having me here has settled my mind forevermore. Her opinion of me will always be something that is of high importance. The way she sees me with her mom is something that will always matter. I don't ever want her to see Arizona upset, and I'll always look after the both of them. They are my life now, and I'm in as deep as I could ever possibly be. "Hey."

Turning and glancing over my shoulder, I find Arizona moving closer to me with a million dollar smile on her face. "Hey." My own smile mirroring her own, I can't help but laugh at her wet hair. "So, bath time was fun, huh?"

"Suck it!" She flops down beside me and sighs. "I can't believe she did that to me."

"Oh, Arizona. That was the highlight of my day." I laugh. "Well, except for hearing your heavy breathing this afternoon. That was all kinds of hot."

"Glad you enjoyed it." She shrugs.

"Hey, so what is with that?" I ask. "Are you pissed at me because I FaceTimed you?"

"Nope." She states. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Right." I furrow my brow. _I need to get to the bottom of that attitude later._ "I met Penny today."

"O...kay." She trails off.

"She um, I think she's having a bad time with Callie right now."

"And that is our concern because?" She furrows her brow. "I mean, she's great, but she took my daughter away from me Eliza."

"No, Callie did that…not Penny." I state. "She said Callie told her she would call when Sofia was at her place."

"And she never did." Arizona sighs. "Damn it, Callie."

"Yeah, she didn't call her." I give her a sad smile. "She asked about her, Arizona. I think she misses her."

"She wants to see her, right?" Arizona gives me a raised eyebrow and I simply nod. "This isn't our issue, Eliza."

"I know it's not, but u said I'd speak to you." I can't quite gauge her reaction right now, but she hasn't said no so that can only be a good sign. "Look, if we ever split up, would you keep Sofia from me? If we'd lived together and made memories together?"

"What? No." She shakes her head. "I'd never do that."

"Exactly." I smile.

"I get where you are coming from, but it's Callie she should speak to. She is the one who is stopping her from seeing Sofia. Not me. Not you." She fixes her gaze on the TV screen in front of her. "You want me to speak to Callie, don't you?"

"No, I don't. But maybe Penny could come by and visit Sofia? I said I'd speak to you, but this isn't my decision and I'll stand by whatever you choose."

"She can come by. I have no problem with that."

"I mean, I could speak to Callie tomorrow, but if I'm going going to be her boss, I don't think bringing our personal lives up is such a good idea."

"Why would you see Callie tomorrow?" She asks.

"Bailey wants a meeting tomorrow with me. She asked how I'd feel about her coming back on my staff."

"And?"

"I know we don't have contact with her unless we need to, but she's a great surgeon, Arizona. I think I'd be stupid to say no."

"Okay." She shrugs.

"But you aren't happy about it, are you?" I shift a little closer to her and take her hand in my own. "I know you are worried about her being here, but please…do not let it get to you. We are stronger than ever, and I'll always protect you, Arizona."

"It's your department, Eliza. I don't really have any say in the matter. Like you said, our personal lives shouldn't be brought into it."

"Okay." I sigh. "I'll see how the meeting goes tomorrow. It may turn out to be nothing."

"Yeah, maybe." She gives me a smile, but I know it's fake.

"So, how about I take you to bed and make up for today? I'd rather feel your heavy breathing against my skin than through my cell phone speaker."

"I, um...I think I just want an early night tonight. Feeling a little tired."

"Oh." I furrow my brow. "Okay."

Throwing her legs up and across my own, she settles back against the couch and relaxes down into a comfortable position. I don't know what this mood is that she is in, but it wasn't what I expected after my little electronic display this afternoon. Maybe it wasn't her thing, I don't know.

* * *

 **Hit review, guys. Does Arizona have something planned? Hmm….**


	73. Chapter 73

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Three

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

"Arizona, I'm leaving…" Leaning down, Eliza places a soft kiss on my forehead. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"W-What? It's not even 8 am." I sit up and give her a look of confusion.

"Be quiet…Sofia is still sleeping so you may get another hour if you are lucky." She gives me a smile and moves away from our bed. _Holy shit! What the hell is she wearing?_

"Um, where the hell do you think you are going dressed like that?" My body responding to those luscious legs on show, I swallow hard.

"To work." She laughs. "Where else would I be going?"

"Oh, I don't know." I shrug. "To the brothel, you appear to be running behind my back, maybe?"

"Oh, thanks." She scoffs. "Are you saying that I look like some sort of mistress?"

"No, you look hot… _really_ hot, but I don't want anyone else seeing all of that." I'm genuinely shocked and aroused by her appearance but she simply shrugs. "What would you do if you dropped your paperwork or something? You cannot bend over in that skirt, Eliza. It will be like a free for all at the hospital."

"Maybe you should come by and wait for me to drop my paperwork then…" She trails off. That sexy voice just begging for me to take her right here and now.

"Oh, I know what this is." I laugh and run my fingers through my hair. "Just because I wouldn't give you any last night you do this."

"Um…thats not true. If you don't want sex, Arizona, that is fine by me. I'm quite happy to wait until you have loosened up a little."

"Loosened up?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you seem so… _tense_ …lately." She states. "It's not a good look on you, but I love you either way." She bends over and picks up her bag and oh my god…I've just actually died. I have something planned for the day ahead, but she is making it impossible to control myself. _You have to…it will all be worth it in the end._ "See you tonight."

"Um, yeah…bye." Throwing my body back against the mattress, I internally chastise myself for not giving into her last night. I mean, what I have planned is going to be the death of us both, but still…she always plays these games so much better than me. Or so she thinks, anyway.

Listening as the bedroom door closes, I close my eyes and focus on anything but the image I have in my head of my freaking hot fiancé who just about has _everything_ on show. _Damn, she looked amazing. Slutty, but amazing._

Climbing from the bed, I decide to take a shower before Sofia wakes. The temperature will have to be set to cool because I swear I'm on fire both internally and externally. She does that to me…every single day, but something about her demeanour just then tells me that she thinks she is going to win this game we have going on. I tried to be all nonchalant and uninterested last night, but she saw right through it. She knew I wasn't pissed at her, but still…she allowed me to have my fun, and I fear that at some point today, she will get me back. _I have to beat her to it._

I won't lie…I love these games. The reason? The end result is mind blowing. Earth shattering, even. Heading out into the hall, I peek inside Sofia's room and find her face down on her mattress. _Yep, I have at least another hour before she wakes._ Moving into the bathroom, I close the door and turn the taps. Lowering the temperature a little, I step underneath and think about the sight about to see today. Sofia is due at Meredith's for a play date with Zola, and Eliza doesn't know about it. She will get the shock of her life when she is called to my office later. The shock of her life…and then some.

* * *

"You finished up with breakfast, baby girl?" Stepping up behind my daughter, she takes her last fork full of her pancakes into her mouth and then turns to face me.

"Mmhmm…" She chomps away. "Best pancakes, mommy."

"I'm happy that you think so." Laughing, I round the counter and load her plate into the dishwasher. "You looking forward to spending the day with Zola?"

"Yeah." She nods. "Do you have to go to the hospital today, mommy?"

"I do." I smile. "I will collect you with Eliza later this evening and we will go out to dinner. How does that sound?"

"Best. Idea. Ever." She smirks. I swear she doesn't get that attitude or sass from me. "What time, mommy?"

"Oh, I don't know yet, Sof." I give her a sad smile. "Mommy doesn't have to work tomorrow, though, so we can spend the whole day together."

"Yay." She jumps up and down in her seat.

"You ready to head out now?" I ask.

"Yup." Giving me a nod, she jumps down from her stool and grabs her rucksack.

Grabbing my things, I don't worry too much because I know that I have to come back here before I go to the hospital. What I have planned requires a little more planning on my end, and I don't really want to be planning it with my daughter in the house. That's just all kinds of wrong. "Okay, big girl. Let's get going. Mommy has a long day ahead of her."

Stepping out onto the porch, I lock up and take my daughter by the hand. Making our way down the drive, I pop the trunk and throw our belongings inside. "Climb in, Sof." Helping her inside, I buckle her in and before I know it, I'm pulling away from the drive and headed over to Meredith's place. "Hey, baby girl…"

"Mm?" Sofia mumbles as she stares out of the window.

"Do you miss Penny?"

"Yeah." She sighs, and it breaks my heart. "We had fun."

"You know, um, Penny is in town."

"She is?" Sofia's eyes brighten and I know in that moment that I have to ask Penny to come by.

"Yeah, and she wanted to see you."

"Can I, Mommy? Pleasseeee?"

"Of course you can." I smile through my rear view mirror. "I'll arrange a day, yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiles. "Thanks, mommy."

My daughter is thanking me, and it doesn't sit well with me. How Callie could stop Penny from seeing Sofia I'll never know. I mean, what did Penny do? Callie is the one who is struggling with her life right now…we shouldn't have to bear the brunt of it. None of us. Turning the corner, we reach Meredith's street and Sofia immediately recognizes this. "Yay, I'm going to have so much fun with Zola today."

"You will." I agree. Pulling up outside, I cut the engine and climb out of my seat. Grabbing Sofia's rucksack from the trunk, I take her from her seat and as soon as her feet hit the ground, she is already up the path and impatiently waiting on the porch.

"Come on, Mommy!" She rolls her eyes and I give her an eye roll of my own. "Faster."

"Fake leg…remember?" Her face dropping, I laugh but she has a look of horror in her eyes.

"Sorry, mommy." Wrapping her arms around my right thigh, she tightens her grip and pulls back. "Sorry."

"That's okay." I smile down at her. "Bionic, right?"

"Um…yah!" She furrows her brow and gives me an adamant nod. Pressing the doorbell, we both hear movement and Sofia's excitement is more than adorable. "ZOLA!"

Zola and Meredith appearing from behind the door, my daughter runs inside with no goodbye. "Hey, Mer." Handing over my daughter's belonging's, she simply smiles and takes them from me. "I'll pick her up straight from the hospital, yeah?"

"Sure, Arizona." She agrees. "If anything changes, let me know."

"Sure, thanks." Heading off down the porch, I rush to my car as quickly as my leg will possibly allow and screech away from the sidewalk. I don't really have to rush back home, but the sooner I get prepared, the better.

* * *

"Yeah, okay…sounds like a good plan to me, Karev." I quicken my pace but Alex won't leave me alone. "You know, you run the Ped's floor now…so why are you asking me?"

"Because I like your input, boss." _God, I wish he would stop calling me that._ "Look, you seem to be completely in your head right now, so I'll call you later, yeah?"

"Sure, yeah." I give him a smile and slip into the elevator before the doors close. "See ya!" Breathing a sigh of relief when I find the carriage empty, I adjust myself and stand back against the wall. My heart is pounding, and my mind is racing…I just need Eliza now."

Reaching the floor I require, I make quick work of my journey to my office and slip inside, closing the door behind me. I need her like never before right now, and even though I'm stood in scrubs that aren't needed, I'm feeling pretty hot right now. Grabbing my cell from my pants pocket, I hit the screen and find the message tab.

 ** _Busy? A x_**

 ** _Not really. How has your day been? E x_**

 ** _Awful. Had to come into the hospital. You gave anyone a glimpse of what belongs to me yet? A x_**

 ** _No. Never. I didn't mean to piss you off this morning, baby. I just wanted to look good for my meeting. E x_**

 ** _Mm, sure you did. A x_**

 ** _Baby, please don't be mad. E x_**

 ** _I'm not. Can you come by my office when you have a few minutes, please? A x_**

 ** _Sure. Everything okay? E x_**

 ** _It will be. A x_**

 ** _Okay, I'm on my way. Give me 5. E x_**

Setting my cell to silent, I want no interruptions when Eliza gets here. Taking a seat, I look over a few emails and try to settle my mind. It's no use, but I'll try anyway. Scrolling through, my mind is firmly focused on the woman of my dreams. I mean, how could it not be? Hearing a light knocking on my door, I call for the unknown being to come in, and I'm met with my gorgeous fiancé. "Hey." She smiles. "Everything okay? You had me a little worried."

"You should be," I state, not taking my eyes off of the screen in front of me. "Come inside."

"O..kay." She trails off. "Um…so, what's new." She shrugs.

"Nothing." My tone flat, I know she is wondering what the hell my problem is. "Fun day?"

"N-Not really, no."

"Oh, figured you'd had a lot of fun dressed like that." I scoff. "Nobody tried it on with you?"

"Uh, no." She moves closer to the desk and pulls me up from my seat. "Arizona, I didn't do this on purpose. I just…I wanted to look good today." She shrugs. I know she didn't do it for anyone's attention in particular, but she will come to realize that I'm playing with her soon enough. "I love you, and only you. I'm sorry if I-"

"Cut the crap, Eliza."

"I-I'm sorry, what?" She gives me a look of confusion and I curl my fingers beneath the waistband of her very tight and very short skirt. Pulling her in close, I spin her so that her back is against my front and her breath hitches. "O-Oh god…What is-"

"Quiet!" I demand. Forcing her body forward, her palms land on the edge of my desk with a slap. "You really think you could walk around the hospital all day dressed like this?"

"S-Sorry."

"No, you're not." I laugh. "You love this. The attention. Everyone's eyes on you. Everyone's but mine."

"Arizona…" She breathes out.

"Quiet!"

Now completely bent over my desk, she unconsciously spreads her legs and I catch a glimpse of what I'm about to own. "Fuck!" I whisper. "A G-string? Seriously?" I scoff.

"Comfort…" She trails off. "I swear.

"One more word, Eliza…." My tone harsh, she tenses a little. "I swear, one more word."

Her head dropping forward as she admits defeat, I force my center against her ass and she moans in delight. The harness attached to my waist, our toy sits perfectly against her tight ass. "You want me?" I ask.

Simply nodding, she braces her hands on the desk and I swear to God I could die. She is totally open to me right now, and I swear I've never felt this aroused in my life. "Don't move." The loss of contact affecting her immediately, she groans as I move away from her. Stepping back, I lock the door and move back towards the center of the room. "Stand up." Doing as I ask, I turn her to face me and her eyes are darker than I've ever seen them. Capturing her lips, she moans as I slip my tongue inside her mouth and run it across the roof of her own mouth. Her heart beating against my own, I know she wants this. I know she is ready for this. I'd never hurt her, and I know she knows that. She has total trust in me. She wouldn't be stood here right now if she didn't. She knows how this is going to go, and she also knows I will give her every opportunity to walk away. _Somehow, I don't think that is about to happen._

Separating for a little air, I take her bottom lip between my teeth and swallow a moan that comes from deep within her throat. "You know, I don't appreciate you showing up to work like this." Cupping her center, she grinds down against my hand and I immediately pull back. "Desperate for someone to touch you?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Only you." She murmurs.

"You sure about that?" I ask.

"Mm…" She nods, her eyes closed. My hand coming to rest again her sex once again, she drops her head down against my neck and sucks on that sweet spot below my ear. It's doing everything to my body, and she knows it. Placing a hand on her chest, I push her away from me a little and she furrows her brow in frustration. "Don't!"

My fingers working at the buttons on her crisp white shirt, I catch a glimpse of her black lace bra and it causes a sensation to shoot straight to my center. "You know exactly what you were doing this morning," I suggest.

"N-No." She shakes her head.

"Liar." I give her a hard glare and she drops her gaze. _God, she feels amazing right now._ Slipping my hand between her legs, her lace covered breasts half exposed, I push her G-string to one side and she gasps as I run a single finger through her soaked folds. "Why are you so wet?"

"For you." She whimpers as I circle her clit. "I've been wet for you since our call yesterday."

"Mm.." I smile. "I know." Teasing her entrance, her legs begin to shake a little but I don't stop. I want her to feel the absolute pleasure that is about to course through her body, and I don't care how long it takes. "You want this?" It's not any sort of act, but a genuine question. "I need you to be honest with me?"

"I do." She smiles. "I want it, Arizona."

Satisfied that she is being honest with me, I tug her bra down over her breasts but don't bother to unhook it. What's the point? The focus will be much further down than her breasts. I just need one of them to tug and tease. "Turn around, Eliza."

"Oh God." She moans.

"Bend over and spread them." My own words causing a flood of arousal to pool between my legs, I bite my lip as I watch her do as I ask. Pulling her skirt up, it comes to rest on her waist, and I'm met with a barely covered soaked sex. "Shit!" I whisper. Curling my fingers, I slip her G-string down her ass and over her glorious bronzed thighs. "So fucking wet." Biting down on the inside of her thigh, she hisses and moans at the sensations I'm causing. "I'm going to slip right inside of you."

"Fuck, Arizona."

"You like that?" I ask. "You like knowing that I'm going to fuck you deep? Deeper than anyone has ever been before?"

"God, yes." Her ass lifting in the air a little, I slip my hand between her legs and run my fingers through her folds. Hot and dripping, I pull my scrub pants down a little and the toy bounces free from its restraint. Coating it with her juices, I run my hand forward and back again and give it one final coating. I know she is soaked, but I don't want to hurt her. I _never_ want to hurt this beautiful woman. "You have to be quiet." I lean over her back and whisper. "So fucking quiet."

"Just fuck me, Arizona." She moans, her entire upper body resting against my desk. "Please." Her ass coming backward again, our toy rubs against her entrance and she gasps in delight. "Y-Yes."

Gripping the dildo, I run it through her arousal a couple of times before I bring it back to her center. "I'm going to fuck you so good, you'll never want anyone else." Slipping inside, her breath hitches in her throat and it's the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed. "Shit, you are so tight."

"M-More." She begs. "Please." Slipping in a little further, her body comes to rest against the desk, and I won't lie, seeing our toy disappear inside of her is causing my mind and my body to go into meltdown. I mean, what's _not_ hot about a glistening dildo soaked in your fiancé's juices? _Fuck!_

Pushing the rest of the way in, I grip onto her hips and I feel her body swallow the toy in its entirety. It's hot and it's pure sex, but it's so personal at the same time. This isn't just dirty and animalistic, this is love. I can feel it radiating from her entire being. Mine, too.

"Oh, Arizona…" She moans. "Fuck me good, please." I'm trying to let her body adjust to the size within her, but she is sucking me in deeper than I thought possible. For every forward thrust I make, she is slamming her ass into me. The toy completely disappearing before my eyes, I can't believe how well she is taking this. "Fuck! Yes!"

Curling my arm around her waist, I tease her clit a little with my fingers and bring them up to my mouth. I just need to taste her. "Fuck, you taste good." Sucking on my fingers as I slam home repeatedly, the harness grinds into my own center and I find myself reaching my peak sooner that I'd like.

"God, I'm so close, baby." Her words echoing in my head, I remember exactly why I'm doing this.

"Do you think that you can come in here and tease me…knowing there is nothing I can do about it? Huh? I mean, FaceTime? What the _hell_ was that?"

"I'm sorry." She grunts as I slam into her as deep as I can possibly go.

"Do you think that you can make me jealous in front of our colleagues? Flaunting your body for the entire staff to see? This body is mine, Eliza. Nobody else's."

"Ugh! Fuck!" She whimpers, the side of her face now resting against the cool wood of my desk. "S-So deep."

"Shut up!" I demand. "Who does this body belong to?"

"Y-You." She whispers as I thrust deeper and harder than ever before.

"Who fucks you this good?"

"Fuck, Arizona. Shit! I'm gonna, oh…"

"Hold it!" I still my movements. The toy struggling to move inside, I take great pleasure in knowing that I'm the cause of all of this. "Don't dare come until I tell you to."

"P-Please." She begs, her thighs squeezing together.

"I asked…who _fucks_ you this good." My hands gripping onto her hips, I've never felt so in control. I love it, but this is all for her. This is me purely trying to make Eliza feel good. My movements slowing a little as her walls clamp down, I know she is going to come any second now. She is going to come harder than she's ever come before. "Tell me," I demand.

"Y-You, Arizona. Fuck, it's you."

"You wanna come?" My thrusts are now short and sharp. "You _really_ wanna come?"

"Yes...please… Let me come, Arizona. For you, let me c-come for you."

"You know I could take you like this all day long?" I whisper as I bring my hand round the front of her body once more. Teasing and working her clit, her body shakes against me and it's the hottest thing I've ever experienced. "Deep. Hard. Soaked. Fuck, it's hot."

"I-I can't. I'm sorry, I just...shitttt!"

Her body falling forward, I keep up the pace with my fingers and the toy. She is riding out her orgasm against the desk in my office, and honestly, I've never experienced pleasure like it. Her words, her sounds, and her body tipping me over the edge, I grind down hard against her center and the end of the toy plays with my own clit. It's not the ideal way to go about my own orgasm, but she is still coming with me deep inside of her, and I need to release right now. I need to be at one with her. Grinding down a little harder, my world turns black and I find myself draped over her back and bucking deep inside of her. "F-Fuck! Yes! Oh god. Oh, oh!" Reaching her hand behind us both, she grips onto my ass and forces me deeper inside. "Jesus, Eliza!" My body spent, I simply say where I am. I'm unable to move and her skin is too much to leave right now. "God, that was something else," I smirk as I place soft kisses against her back.

"Ugh!" She moans as her wetness and her swollen walls cause the toy to slip right out of her. "I love you."

"Mm." I smile. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Hit it, guys! Once you have recovered, of course!**


	74. Chapter 74

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Four

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head." The sound of Arizona's voice pulling me from my sleep, I crack one eye open and find her standing over me. "Hey, good morning."

"Um, morning." I sit up a little. "What's this?" Glancing down, I find a tray full of gorgeous food and I honestly don't know what I've done to deserve it. "Did something happen?"

"You don't know what day it is?" She furrows her brow and I'm completely lost.

"Uh-"

"We met a year ago today." She smiles a half smile and now I feel awful.

"I-I, are you sure? I mean, I thought it was like another month away."

"Oh, our one-year actual anniversary is, but this date, one year ago, I stopped you in the elevator." I shrug. "It all started there, right?"

"You are adorable." I smile and motion for her to join me.

"I know." She laughs. "I don't have long with you. I have to drop Sofia at Callie's."

"Sofia isn't due at Callie's until tomorrow…"

"I know, but I asked her a few days ago to take her a day early and we would have her back a day early. Figured we could spend the day together, go out to dinner, see a movie, maybe? What do you think?"

"That sounds awesome, but Sofia could have come too, no?"

"Oh, we are taking her to the zoo the day we pick her up. It's already arranged." She throws me a wink.

"Jeez, where the hell have I been lately?" I scoff.

"Oh, you haven't been the same since last week in my office." A blush appearing on my face, the room suddenly seems a little hotter. "But that's okay."

"Really?" I bite my lip. "I'm sorry, I just…I can't stop thinking about it. You being all controlling and demanding. It was the hottest thing I've ever witnessed."

"Well, if you play your cards right, you may get another taste of that tonight." She squeezes my thigh and removes herself from the bed. "So, eat up and I'll be home soon."

"How long will you be?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Didn't know whether to hang about in here for you." Biting down on my bottom lip, Arizona gives me a sexy smile and shakes her head.

"Guess we can start our day how we are going to end it. I'll be thirty minutes, tops." Throwing me a wink, she turns on her heel and leaves our bedroom. Tucking into the grand display of food in front of me, I moan as the various smells and tastes hit my senses. _She can cook!_

Setting my fork down, I give myself a minute before going through the eggs and bacon to my left. It's so sweet that Arizona has done this for me, but it really wasn't necessary. I know she has been trying a little harder lately because she is worried about Callie's return to the hospital, but it really isn't a big deal. Her ex-wife hasn't decided on anything yet, so there is nothing to worry about. Should she decide to return, there still won't be anything to worry about. I mean, she's been pretty quiet lately, so I'm assuming she's kinda taking the hint. She knows she and Arizona don't have a future together, and it looks like she may be coming to terms with that.

I've had my head in the clouds all week, and I cannot believe I didn't realize what this day was. I can't quite believe that Arizona remembered. I mean, our first conversation wasn't exactly the most interesting that we've had, but she remembered, and it makes my heart swell a little. Little things like this just make me love her even more. Just when I think it's not possible to feel any stronger about her, she does this…and my emotions end up being everywhere.

Knowing that she is coming back here soon makes me eat up faster than I usually would. I need to prepare myself for what she is about to bring to the table because lately, I've no idea. It goes from being sweet and loving to hot and dirty in a matter of seconds. It's awesome, but sometimes I just don't know what to expect. Like, I'll be taking a shower, and suddenly she is behind me and doing everything imaginable to my body. Sometimes I'll be sipping on my coffee at the kitchen counter, and then she is taking me on it. It's all kinds of hot, but all kinds of unexpected. Makes our lives so much more exciting, and it makes me happy to know that she is happy. It really is all I want from her.

Placing the tray on the bedside table, I lie back and think about my fiancé. I always find myself thinking about her, but today, after her little gesture…I'm thinking up all kinds of scenarios. Will she bring out the toy again? Or will her gorgeous, strong soft hands be bringing me to the height of pleasure? Who knows….

* * *

A little over an hour later, I wake to find my cell buzzing beside me on the bed. I must have fallen asleep waiting for Arizona, but she still isn't home. At least, I don't think she is. If she is home, she isn't in bed with me. Feeling around for my cell between the sheets, I find it and it cuts off.

Finding three missed calls from a number I don't recognize, I'm about to call it back when my cell starts to buzz again in my hand. "Hello?"

"Minnick, um…It's Karev."

"Hey, Alex."

"I need you to come to the hospital…" His voice seems a little shaky which is unusual for him, but I refuse to work today. Not after Arizona has promised me a morning to remember.

"It's my day off Alex." I sigh.

"No, I really need you to come by. It's A-Arizona."

" _What_ is Arizona?" I ask, my heart dropping into my stomach. "Alex?"

"S-She, um…there was an accident." He stutters. My body already removed from the bed, I rest my cell between my shoulder and my ear and I slip on some jeans I find nearby. I don't even know if they belong to me, but they will have to do right now. "Can you come over…now?"

"Alex, is it bad?" I breathe out as I set my cell to speaker and place it on the dresser. Pulling on a hoody that definitely belongs to Arizona, I pull my hair up into a messy bun, grab my cell, and leave the bedroom. Taking the stairs three at a time, I reach the kitchen and grab my car keys. "Alex, I need you to give me something…anything," I demand.

"Collision, with a car." She has a pretty sturdy car, and she was only driving a few streets away so I'm hoping it isn't too bad.

"Her car?"

"N-No. Her! No car…just her." He states. "Look, I have to go but I'll have someone waiting for you."

"Her? S-She's been hit by a car?" The call ends and I glance at the screen of my cell, my brow furrowing. What the hell is going on?

Forcing my converse on my feet, I find myself out of the door and in my car in record time. I don't understand what is happening right now, but I need to get to the hospital. I need to be with her. _Oh God, Sofia!_ No, she must be okay. Alex would have said if Sofia was involved, too. Wait, maybe he is seeing to Sofia and that's why he called. My car weaving through the streets of Seattle, I don't even remember starting my engine. I don't remember pulling away from the curb. Recognizing that I need to concentrate on my driving, I approach a stop sign and take a few breaths. I need to get my bearings right now, and driving like a maniac isn't going to help anyone.

Hitting the gas, I try to calm myself a little but it's a struggle. Ten minutes ago I was napping and waiting for Arizona, and now I'm rushing to her bedside. Catching sight of Grey Sloan on my right, I pull into the parking lot and park anywhere I can find. Screeching to a halt, I exit my car and sprint to the entrance. Alex himself is waiting for me, and my heart is in my throat. "Alex." I breathe out as I stop in front of him. "What's going on?"

"She was hit on Hamilton. Drunk driver."

"Hamilton?" I furrow my brow. "She was only dropping Sofia at Callie's. What was she doing down by the store?"

"I don't know." He shrugs. "Come on." Falling into step with him, I try to hold back the horrible feeling I have going on deep inside of me right now.

"Is she conscious?" I ask.

"No.."

"Is she going to be okay? Where is she, Alex?"

"She's in surgery." _Surgery? Oh god. This is bad._ "I can't give you much, but I'm sure they will have an update for you when you get up there."

"Sofia." I take a hold of his wrist. "Where is Sofia?"

"She wasn't with her." He furrows his brow. "Arizona was brought in alone." _Alone…_ She shouldn't ever be alone. She shouldn't have even been at the store.

The elevator dinging, I step inside and he follows behind me. We don't say anything, but I can feel the tension around us. "Alex, is she going to be okay?"

"Eliza, I really don't know much. I was asked to call you, and I was given the basics. I could have stayed up there with her, but I didn't want you to be alone when you got here."

"Thank you."

"No thanks needed." He shrugs. "She's my friend, and that makes you my friend, too."

The bell signaling our arrival, we step off into the corridor and I try to steady my breathing. I can see the chief standing at the nurse's station talking to someone else, and as I approach the smaller woman, the other person comes into view. _Oh, you have got to be joking?_ "Minnick." Bailey breathes out. "We've been trying to get a hold of you."

"So you call her ex-wife instead?" I scoff. "Where is she, Miranda?"

"She's in recovery." She wrings her hands together. "Come with me?" Giving her a nod, I move down the corridor and round the corner to a quieter area. The sound of heels behind me, I turn to find Callie following.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"I was hoping for an update on her condition too." She pulls her purse up onto her shoulder and stands a little defensively.

"I'll let you know when _I_ know." I don't want to be hostile towards Callie right now. This isn't about her. I just don't appreciate Callie being informed before me. I get that these people are her friends, but that is irrelevant right now. I'm her other half, and I'm the one who should be with her. Not some ex-wife who walked out of her life and then assumed she could just pop back in whenever she likes. Turning on my heel, I follow Miranda into a private room and close the door behind me.

"What's going on?" I demand an answer.

"Arizona was hit by a vehicle on Hamilton. Damage is mainly to her right side."

"D-Damage?"

"Broken wrist which has since been repaired. Extensive bruising to her hip and right leg and three broken ribs. Cuts and bruises to the face and arms, too. All of those will heal. Jackson will make sure of that. She did take a knock to the head, but Neuro scans have come back clear." Miranda motions for me to sit. "She hasn't woken up yet, but Amelia believes that is not a concern right now. Her scans look good, and Amelia is the best."

"How the hell did this happen?" I sigh and place my head in my hands.

"God damn drunk driver." Miranda clenches her jaw. "I just know they are female, uninjured, and have been arrested."

"Are they here?" I ask.

"No, and they won't be brought here should they require treatment." She states. "Don't be giving yourself any ideas, Eliza. Arizona needs you to stay calm right now."

"Why did you call Callie, Miranda?"

"I didn't." She defends. "I was on a call with her when Arizona was brought in."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Really. Arizona had her documents changed when you two became more. You are who we are to call in case of emergency, and you are who we call should any decisions have to be made." _Wow, I didn't expect that._ She has never mentioned having her paperwork changed, and it reminds me that I have to change mine. I don't ever want to make any of those kinds of decisions, but to know that I'm the one people turn to proves to me that we are truly in deep. I don't need any proof of that, but it does settle me a little. Especially since Callie is waiting outside for news of her ex-wife.

"Thanks, Chief." I sigh and stand. Straightening myself out, I make my way to the door and grip the cool metal handle. "Can I see her now?"

"Sure." She nods. "You know where you are going, right?"

"ICU?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll call up and let them know you are coming." She smiles. "Go and see your girl, Eliza. She will need you when she wakes up."

"Thanks for the swift action, Chief. I appreciate it." Slipping out of the room, I find Callie sitting in a nearby waiting area with her head in her hands. I'm tempted to walk right past and hope she doesn't notice, but that's not the kind of person I am. "Arizona is going to be okay," I state as I stop in front of her.

"Y-You're sure?" Callie asks. "What injuries does she have?"

"She took a knock to the head and suffered a broken wrist. Repair went well. Her other injuries will heal. Cuts and bruises."

Laughing, Callie shakes her head. "She has two people in her life who are Ortho and neither of us had the opportunity to fix her up."

"Sure." I give her an awkward smile. "Thanks for waiting, but I need to go and take care of my fiancé." I may sound harsh, but I don't have time to stand around discussing things with ex-wives, I really don't.

"Wait, Eliza." She stands and follows me. "C-Can I see her?"

"Come back later, yeah?" I suggest. "Go and see to Sofia, and come back later this evening."

"Okay." She sighs. "Sofia is up at daycare. I'll collect her and take her back to my place. If anything changes, would you call me, please?" I can see the sadness…the void behind her intense brown eyes and I give her a simple nod.

"Sure."

* * *

Sliding the door to Arizona's room open slowly, my heart breaks at the sight I'm met with. Her beautiful face bruised and bloodied, I close the door quietly and move further into the room. Sitting down beside her, on her left-hand side, I take her hand in my own and try to hold back my emotions. Why should I cry? She is the one who is hurting right now. She is the one who is in pain. Sure, I'm hurting, too, but this isn't about me. "Oh, baby." I sigh as I bring her hand up to my lips. Placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand, the tears slip from my eyes and hit her pale skin. "Who could do this to you? Your beautiful face…"

I'm a little shaken right now if I'm being honest. I've never received a call like the one I did from Alex earlier, and honestly, it's hit me hard. The first thing I thought about was the possibility of her never being in my life again. Then I thought about our last words to each other. Thankfully, they were positive words. No fighting. I don't think I could have lived with myself if she wasn't here now and we'd fought before she left my life. This world.

What I want more than anything is for her to wake up. I need to see those beautiful blue eyes. Sure, they may be a little dull right now, but still…I need to see them. I need them in my life. "Arizona, can you wake up now, baby?" Her eyes flickering, she doesn't move. "I miss you." My tears falling more rapidly, I know that she is going to be okay but that doesn't mean that I can handle seeing her like this. Taking her hand between both of mine, I need to just feel something, anything, to know that we are still connected. "I love you, and you can wake up now. You're okay, beautiful."

Nothing….

Sitting back in my seat but never releasing the grip I have on her hand, I sigh and close my eyes. I cannot sit here and watch her like this. This morning she was happy. This morning she was free from pain and waking in my arms. How did it all turn to shit? I don't understand. Her hand flinching in my own, I sit bolt upright and study her features. _Come on, baby. Come back to me…Please?_ A slight groan rumbling in her throat, I can't help the smile that is creeping on my face. This is no time to smile, but I need her to be okay. I need her to just open her eyes and then I will feel a little relief from this awful experience she is facing. "Arizona?"

Her lips parting, she scrunches up her face and tries to move. "Don't move, baby. Keep still."

"H-Headache." Her eyes still closed, her words are good enough for me right now.

"Okay, I'll call someone. Just, please stay still." Hitting the call button, I tighten my grip on her uninjured hand and bring it back up to my lips. "I love you, Arizona." I feel the urge to tell her in case she drifts back off to sleep. She has to know that I love her. "So much."

"Me too." She mumbles. Standing, I let go of her hand for a brief second and move towards the light switch. Turning them off, I return to my seat and take a hold of her hand once more.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" My voice has a pleading tone to it, but I need her to see me. I need to see her.

"It hurts." She struggles with her words a little, and I know that is the broken ribs.

"Okay. Just stay quiet." I whisper. "You have a few broken ribs, so no sudden movements, yeah?"

Giving me a slight nod of the head, she winces as a nurse comes into the room and turns the lights back on. "Um, could you turn them back off? Arizona has a headache."

"Sure." She nods. "You called?"

"Yeah, can you give her something for her head?" I ask.

"I can. Give me a couple of minutes. Chief Bailey will be by soon." Watching as she leaves the room, turning off the lights as she goes, I turn my attention back to my fiancé and Arizona cracks one eye open.

"Baby, Hi." I smile. My tone as low as possible, I don't want to aggravate her pain. "It's so good to see you awake."

"I'm sorry." She groans.

"For what?" I furrow my brow.

"T-This." She tries to shift to a more comfortable position but it's no use. "Ow!"

"Baby, you have to stay still." I stand and lean over the rail of her bed. "Do you remember what happened?"

"N-No." She winces. "I-I was stopping by the store. The street was clear, a-and then i-it wasn't."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Arizona." My heart breaking for the woman that I love more than anything in this world, I wipe away a few stray tears that have collected on my jawline. "I'll be here for you, baby. As long as you need it."

 _It's true…I'll be here for her before anything or anyone else. All the consults in the world are irrelevant if Arizona needs my attention. It won't be easy for her, you know…already with a prosthetic, but we will get there. We are strong, and we are pure love. What more could we need?_

* * *

 **Hit review, guys! Thanks for reading…**


	75. Chapter 75

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Five

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

God, this hurts. My body. My heart. Everything just…hurts. I'm not entirely sure how I've come to be lying in a hospital bed, but Eliza is beside me, and I'm alive. _That's something, right?_ I can see the worry in her eyes and it breaks my heart. I wish I could give her something, but I don't know how this happened. I don't know what caused me to be lying here. I was crossing the street, and then my body was being thrown up into the air. The only thing I remember…my body hitting the concrete. I don't know if I passed out from the pain or if I passed out from my head injury, but waking up here is not how I expected my day to go. Today was supposed to be a good day. A happy day. A day filled with love and nothing but attention for one another. "I'm sorry." My voice a little hoarse, I try to clear my throat but it only causes an immense pain to rip through my chest. Eliza recognizes this immediately and stands.

"Are you okay?" Her voice breaking, I give her a slight nod and put on my best smile.

"Y-Yeah." I breathe out, slowly. "I ruined our day."

"No." She shakes her head and leans over the rail closer to me. "You didn't ruin anything, Arizona. I'm just glad you are okay."

"But we h-had plans."

"That doesn't matter right now, beautiful." She curls her fingers under my chin and places a soft kiss on the side of my mouth. My lip bust from my meeting with the floor, she is careful not to cause me any more pain. "We have forever to make plans."

A knock on the door cutting our conversation short, we pull apart and Eliza returns to her seat. Miranda stepping inside my room, she gives me a smile and a hint of relief is present on her face. "It's good to see you awake, Robbins."

"Mm, doesn't feel it." I wince as I try to shift to a more comfortable position.

"You want some help?" She asks. Giving her a nod, she adjusts my pillows and sits me forward a little. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." I scoff. Feeling a little better now that I'm not almost flat on my back, I give my fiancé a genuine smile but my lip prevents me from giving her my dimples, too. "How long do I have to stay here for?"

"Until I'm confident enough that you are okay." She shrugs and her hard exterior comes back into play. "You gave us a scare, Arizona."

"Yeah, I can't say it was much fun for me, either." I throw back. She gives me a raised eyebrow but I shrug it off, painfully. "I'd rather be at home, Chief. I have a daughter to look after."

"Oh, I don't think so." She laughs. "Don't you think it's best that she stays with Callie for a little while?"

"No, I don't. She has spent the past year with Callie, and I can manage."

"Arizona…" Eliza takes a hold of my hand and gives me a knowing look. "I'm happy to take over, but Miranda is right."

Sighing, I rest my head back and give them both the silent treatment. I don't want to lie in a hospital bed, I want to be at home. I'm a doctor, and so is Eliza…I think between us we can manage to cope at home. I'm not freaking stupid. "Arizona?" Eliza softens her tone. "Can we just get you better before anything else, please?"

"Whatever."

"Baby…"

"Don't _baby_ me." I give Eliza a hard glare but she doesn't back down. Her eyebrow raised, Miranda paces the floor at the foot of my bed. "Sorry." I sigh.

"I just want you to rest. I want to get back to yourself."

"I know." I nod but don't meet her eyes.

"Maybe I should go and get us some coffee, yeah?"

"That would be nice." I agree. Watching her stand and leave, Miranda clears her throat and approaches the right side of my bed.

"I know you and Callie aren't on the best of terms, Arizona, but you are going to need her help."

"I don't need _anything_ from her." I scoff. "Nothing!"

"Except you do." She counters. "How are you supposed to look after Sofia? Huh?"

"Is Eliza freaking invisible or something? God, you guys just don't get it, do you? I don't want Callie in my life. We will never get back to that place. Eliza is my other half now, Bailey. Try treating her that way…"

"She told you."

"Told me what?" I furrow my brow.

"About Callie. She, uh…she was already here when Minnick arrived."

"She what?" My eyes widening, I don't believe what I'm hearing. "Why the hell was she already here?"

"I was speaking to her on my cell when you were brought in. I panicked when I saw you, and it just slipped out. I didn't expect her to just turn up here, but she did. I couldn't get a hold of Eliza, but I didn't give Callie any information. I can promise you that."

"Of course, she was going to turn up here." I laugh. "Anything to get one over on Eliza."

"I'm sure that's not true." She shakes her head. "Callie will always be concerned about you, Arizona. You have to accept that."

 _Yeah, like she was concerned for me when she was trying it on in the bathroom at Joe's? I don't think so…_

"Sure, yeah." I give her my best fake smile but she knows it isn't the true me. "My wrist?"

"It, um…surgery went well." She smiles. "We will examine it again once the swelling has gone and if you need any further surgeries, we will get you the best."

"I have the best," I state. I know the whole situation with Callie and my leg put me off ever allowing my partner to operate on me or be involved in my treatment again, but it's different with Eliza. She won't just assume she is doing it. She won't just demand that it is her job to do it, so I'm making the decision now. If I need further surgery, Eliza will be the one at the table. Nobody else.

"Let's just wait and see, huh? I'm hoping you won't require any further work."

"Me too, but if it comes to it…Eliza _will_ be operating on me."

 _I know what she is going to say. I know she will tell me that Eliza can't be involved, but that only leaves one other person. Callie._

"You know that can't happen." She gives me a sad smile.

"And you know that you _can_ allow it to happen." Giving her a smile of my own, she rolls her eyes and taps away on her tablet.

"Get some rest." She suggests. "We will get you home soon."

Turning my head away from Bailey, I close my eyes and allow the day's events to sink in. I've survived a plane crash, so I sure as hell can manage this. It should be like a walk in the park. Hearing the door slide closed, I shake my head and sigh. I know the guys at the hospital are only trying to help, but I still don't want to be here. I still want to be at home and in my own bed. With Eliza beside me.

* * *

The sound of voices pulling me from a deep sleep, I furrow my brow and crack one eye open. _Oh, not now. Please!_ Callie is standing at the foot of the bed, and Eliza is in the chair beside me, her feet up on the edge of my bed. "I appreciate that you are here to help, Callie, but you should speak to Arizona first."

"I know, and I get that. I just don't want her to struggle."

"She won't. She has me." Eliza throws back. "I'm happy for you to be around in some capacity, but this isn't my decision. Arizona knows what is best for her."

"Yeah, I do know what is best for me." I croak out. "And that is to be at home and not here."

"Arizona, hi." Callie moves around to my free side and gives me a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Wonderful." I laugh. Propping myself up a little, I turn to face my fiancé. "Sorry, meds must have kicked in. You should have woken me."

"It's okay." Eliza smiles. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. The more you sleep, the better you'll feel."

"Yeah, I know." Throwing her a wink, I turn my attention back to my ex-wife. "Callie, where is Sofia?"

"She's with Zola. I wasn't sure you'd want her here but I can bring her by if you'd like?"

"N-No." I wince. "I'll be home soon enough so you can bring her back."

"Yeah, um…about that." She glances at Eliza and I furrow my brow. "I could have her at my place while you get back on your feet. It's no problem." The genuine concern in Callie's eyes tells me that she isn't doing this for her own selfish reasons and I turn my attention to Eliza.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"I think you know yourself well enough to decide what is best for you _and_ Sofia." She replies. "I'm happy to have Sofia at home with us, but I also need to be there for you."

"Yeah...I get that." I agree.

"Maybe I could grab us all some fresh coffee and we can discuss this?" Eliza stands and I give her a slight nod. "Please don't fall asleep before this one, though." Placing a kiss on my forehead, she moves away and towards the door. "I won't be long."

"Thank you."

My fiancé disappearing from my sight, I watch Callie sit and I feel a little awkward. "Does Sofia know?"

"No. I wasn't sure what you wanted her to know, so I figured I'd wait until I'd spoken to you." Her voice a little shaky, she drops her gaze. "I'm so happy you are okay, Arizona."

"Thanks."

"I hoped I'd never see you in a hospital bed again, but here we are…once again." She gives me a sad smile and I just stare. "I just want to say I'm sorry for everything that's happened."

"Callie, we don't have to do this." I sigh.

"We do." She takes my hand as best as she can and gives me a smile. "I've been a complete bitch, and I need you to know that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, and that what happened at Joe's was totally wrong. You are happy, I know that. I missed the chance to make things right and that is something I have to deal with alone. I want you to be happy, and I want you to have everything, and Eliza gives you that. I've seen how you look at each other. I've seen how you are around her. Honestly, it breaks my heart, but you are _you_ again, Arizona, and I'd be a fool to try and take that away from you. Just…be happy. Promise me you will be happy…"

Tears slipping down my face, I wipe them away and sigh. All I've ever wanted is for her to acknowledge that I matter. That I deserve to be happy. "I promise."

"Don't cry." She smiles. "Eliza is great. She is who you are supposed to be with. I realize that now. Just, can we be friends? All of us?"

Giving her a nod, I clear my throat and she releases my hand from her grip. "Call Penny."

"Um…"

"Call her, Callie. Work things out with her." I suggest. "We know better than anyone how quickly life can change. We know how easy it is to lose someone and never have the chance to tell them how we really feel. Just, don't push her away. You love her. You wouldn't have left Seattle for her if you didn't."

"She won't take me back now." She laughs. "I told her I wanted to be with you. Why would she ever take me back?"

"Maybe she won't, but I think you have to try."

"Maybe." Callie sighs and sits back in her seat.

"And if things don't work out, don't keep her from Sofia." I raise an eyebrow and she drops her gaze. "That's not you, Callie. Don't become that person, it doesn't suit you."

Eliza appearing with three coffees, she slides the door open and senses that emotions have been running a little higher than when she left. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." I smile. Handing me a coffee, I thank her and she comes to rest on the edge of my bed. "Callie is going to take Sofia until I'm feeling better."

"That's good." Eliza smiles. "Thanks, Callie."

"No thanks needed." She shrugs. Standing, she grabs her coffee and straightens herself out. "I'd love to stay, but I should go. You've both had a shock today, and I don't need to be here making conversation."

"I'll call you." I give Callie a nod, and she moves towards the door.

"Look after her, Minnick. You are already doing a better job than I ever did. I'll see you guys later."

Eliza's face a picture, I clear my throat and she turns her attention to me. "What was that about?" She furrows her brow.

"Callie was just letting me go...for good," I state. "Now, how about you slip in here with me and give me one of your best cuddles."

"As much as I'd love to do that, I don't think Bailey would approve."

"Are you scared of her?" I laugh. "Little Miranda Bailey."

"Little woman…huge temper." She states. "You feeling okay?"

"I am now that you are here and we are alone." I smile. "I'm so sorry I ruined our day, Eliza."

"I swear if you apologize one more time I'm going to give you a reason to need surgery." Rolling her eyes playfully, she climbs into the bed and settles down on her side. My left side now being my good side, she takes my hand in her own and places her head on the edge of my pillow. "You really scared me today."

"But I'm okay."

"I know, but the thought of losing you was there in the back of my mind. It hurt like hell." Her fingers running over my bottom lip, she sighs. "I hate what that drunk bitch has done to your beautiful face."

"Yeah." I smile as I settle back, my body becoming tired once again.

"You are still beautiful, though." She closes her eyes and the room suddenly falls silent and peaceful. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Her breathing beginning to even out, I place my good arm around her shoulder and pull her in a little closer. My body may be hurting, but my heart is filled with nothing but love. Love for my life, and the woman I have in it.

* * *

 **Hit review, guys! Thanks for the response to the last chapter. I wasn't sure how well it would be taken.**


	76. Chapter 76

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Six

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

I don't know the last time I've ever felt so worried about another person. I mean, the whole Callie saga the other week had me worried, but this is a different kind of worry. Arizona has been hit by a car, and I thought I was going to lose her. It makes sense. I've seen the results of vehicle collisions many times, and more often than not, it doesn't end well. There is no happy ending. Someone was looking down on Arizona yesterday. I know that much. She seems okay in herself, and that makes me happy…but she is desperate to get out of the hospital. I don't blame her, she spends enough of her time here already.

I stayed with her last night, and even though Bailey wasn't happy to find me curled up next to Arizona in bed when she came by this morning, I promised her it wouldn't happen again and she let it go. I'm sure she understands, and I have a strong suspicion that she doesn't want to rile Arizona up. Angry Arizona can be an absolute nightmare if you don't calm her down quickly.

Pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the glass, I stand and pull the curtain back. Arizona is still sleeping and I wanted her to have a little privacy. The meds she was on last night have really knocked her out and it's good to see her getting some proper rest. People coming by throughout the night kept me awake, but no sooner Arizona woke, she was asleep again within minutes. Pulling the door across a little, I step outside into the corridor to be met by two detectives. "Arizona is still sleeping."

"We would really appreciate just five minutes of her time."

"Okay.." I sigh. "I don't know how much help she will be. She's on strong medication right now." Allowing them access to Arizona's room, I give her a gentle nudge and she comes around a little. "Good morning, beautiful." Her eyes focusing on mine, she gives me a smile and winces as she tries to stretch her body a little.

"Ow! M-Morning, baby."

"There are two detectives here to speak to you…" Turning her head, she sits up a little in the bed and clears her throat.

"Miss Robbins, it's good to see that you are doing okay. Would you be okay if we just ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure." She croaks out. "Can I get some water, Eliza…please?"

Handing her a fresh bottle, she sips on it and I can see the satisfaction of the refreshment hit immediately. "That's better." She smiles. "What happened?" She asks. Her attention firmly on the detectives.

"Well, we were hoping you could give us that answer." The male detective smiles. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"Not much." She shrugs. "I just crossed the street. It was empty, and then a car came screeching towards me."

"Screeching?" He asks. "Say, from around the corner?"

"No, no." She shakes her head. "It pulled away from the sidewalk and hit speed."

"Y-You're sure?" The female detective chimes in.

"Yeah. I remember seeing it pull away from the sidewalk." She gives a firm nod of the head, but I don't like what I'm hearing. If the car came from the sidewalk, did it purposely hit Arizona? Was it intentional? I mean, if you get into a car drunk…whatever happens is intentional in my opinion, but did this actually happen because someone wanted it to? Furrowing my brow, I don't know anyone that would want to hurt my fiancé. She is one of the kindest people I know.

"Do you believe that this was targeted?" He asks.

"Um…d-do I think someone wanted to hurt me? I-I hope not. I don't know anyone who I've upset." Her own brow furrowed, I can see that she is thinking hard. I hate seeing her like this, and the possibility that someone wanted to seriously injure my fiancé is a little hard to take. "You have arrested someone, right?"

"We have. Female. 33." The female detective answers. "Three times over the limit, and not making much sense so far."

"Does she have a name?" Arizona asks, her voice breaking a little.

"I'm sorry, we cant give you that information right now."

"O-Oh." She nods. The realization now beginning to hit her too. "I-I…" Shaking her head, tears begin to fall and I rush to her side.

"Hey, you're okay," I whisper, her head now against my chest. "They have someone, Arizona. Now they just have to figure out why they did it."

Turning my attention to the detectives, I study their faces. "You will find out why this maniac did this, right?"

"That is our plan, Miss…"

"Minnick. Eliza." I state. Handing me a contact card, the female detective gives me a reassuring smile.

"If you have anything else for us, Miss Robbins, please call."

"Y-Yeah." She smiles. "I will." Watching the detectives leave the room, the door closes and she glances up to find my eyes. I'm trying not to give anything away right now, but honestly…I'm just as worried as she is. "Why would someone do this?"

"I don't know, baby." Running my fingers through her hair, she rests her head back against my chest and sobs. "But I will kill them with my bare hands if I ever come across them. I can promise you that."

My anger rising from deep within me, I try to contain it, but it isn't looking like a likely option right now. I need to scream, and I need to hit something…or someone. Arizona needs me, and I'm fully here with her, but God…I need a minute to myself. I need a minute to think about this new information. I need a minute to figure out who they have in their handcuffs. I need to digest this before I allow it to get out of hand.

* * *

Stepping off of the elevator, I find myself back on the floor Arizona is reluctantly spending her days on. After her meeting with the detectives earlier, I managed to persuade her to take a nap, so now I find myself headed back to her after grabbing some air. I just needed to calm myself down. If I didn't, I'd have gone crazy. I know it may seem like someone wanted to hurt Arizona, but I genuinely don't think anyone would ever want to hurt her.

Rounding the corner, I catch sight of my fiancé's room and quicken my pace a little. I don't like her waking alone and right now, I know she has this accident playing on her mind. I'm supposed to keep her safe and protect her, but how can I do that when I'm not even by her side. Sliding the door, I step inside and close it behind me. She is sitting up a little, and staring at a spot on the wall ahead of her. _She's thinking._ Taking a seat beside her, I don't say anything. I don't need to. She knows I'm here.

"I don't understand why someone would run me down." Her voice void of emotion, it breaks my heart to hear her saying those words. I don't understand it, either, and I'm hoping it will turn out to be an accident. "I'm a mother. A surgeon. I don't hurt people. I heal them."

"I know, baby." I honestly don't know what to say to her right now. "You want a cuddle?"

"Yeah." A small smile creeps onto her face but she doesn't make eye contact. Climbing into the bed beside her, I know I shouldn't, but right now…I couldn't care less. She is upset, and hurt, and worried. "Just hold me, Eliza."

Slipping my right arm behind her back, she settles back against it and I carefully drape my left over her front. "Is that okay? I don't want to hurt you."

"That's perfect." Resting her head against my shoulder, she releases a sigh. "Thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Arizona." Placing a kiss atop a mess of blonde hair, her body relaxes into me. "I need you to not worry, though, okay?"

"It's hard not to." She sighs. "Do you think someone really wanted to hurt me?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I'm honest with my answer. I have to be honest with her. "I don't understand why, and I think it may have been mistaken identity or something crazy like that, but…people do all kinds of crazy things for crazy reasons."

"I hate that I could have hurt someone so bad that they did this." She cries. "I mean, how much must they hate me to do this?"

"I-I, God, I don't know." My own tears falling, she pulls me closer, wincing, but doesn't release her grip. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there with you. I should have been. You shouldn't have been alone."

"Eliza, I only went to drop Sofia at Callie's. I should be able to do that without someone ramming a car into me."

"Y-You were at the store, no?"

"Yeah." She laughs. "Kinda stupid really."

"What is?"

"I wanted to surprise you. You know, you were so happy when I left and you had that look about you. I knew I wanted to spend the entire morning in bed with you and I figured I should pick up a few things."

"Like?" I furrow my brow.

"Just, um…strawberries, maybe a little cream." She blushes. "We were out of chocolate sauce, too."

 _Fuck! She was hit because she was out trying to please me._ My heart aching, I feel like a complete ass. "I'm so sorry." I shake my head.

"Don't be." She smiles and lifts her head. Her eyes finding mine, she narrows them and my heart skips a beat. "I will always rush out for what I need if it makes you happy. That look on your face is something I want to see every day, Eliza, and had I not been brought here…we'd have totally had the hottest day imaginable."

"Yeah?" I ask, a smile creeping onto my face.

"God, yes." Her lips inching a little closer, I switch my gaze and find myself licking my own. Falling into a salty kiss, I try to stop my tears, but she makes me feel all of this emotion. Arizona is the reason I have emotions.

"Ass off of the bed, Minnick!" Our kiss freezing, Arizona smirks against my lips and my eyes widen.

"Shit!" I whisper. Climbing from the bed, Miranda Bailey stands in the middle of the room. Arms crossed over her chest.

"And you, Robbins." She states.

"Um, I'm a patient, you can't speak to me like that." My fiancé scoffs and I giggle. I swear sometimes we are like a pair of teenagers.

"Not anymore." She throws a little attitude back Arizona's way and her gaze shoots to me.

"Really?" We say in unison.

"Mmhmm." She edges back out of the room. "And there will be less of _that_ behavior when you go home, Robbins. I don't you back in here because you couldn't keep your hands to yourselves. That wrist needs to heal."

 _Oh my god. She didn't just say that._ Choking back a laugh, I drop my gaze and wait for the chief to leave. Hearing nothing but silence, I glance at Arizona and she is looking a lovely intense shade of red right now. "Did she just-"

"Yeah, she did." Arizona nods and shakes her head. "I honestly don't know how to take her sometimes."

"Good thing we know her, huh?" Moving back towards the bed, I take Arizona's good hand in my own and give her a smile. "How about we get you out of here and into a nice hot bath?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Okay, just sit for a little while." Helping her inside, I can see that Arizona is struggling a little. She has a lot of bruising to her right leg, and she hadn't been out of her hospital bed in two days. She is likely to be aching, and her ribs are clearly giving her a few issues right now. Her wrist doesn't seem to be bothering her too much, but it is strapped up well. My arm around her back, I help her down onto the couch and she winces in pain. "Do you want your meds?"

"No." She responds, a little breathless. "Not yet. I want to f-feel normal for a little while longer."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "If you need to sleep, Arizona, sleep."

"Please, don't make me sleep again yet. I feel as though it is all that I've done lately."

"Okay. But rest up here and I'll go and fix you a bath."

"I love you." She smiles.

"And I love you." Approaching the staircase, the sound of the doorbell stops me from going any further. "Um, are we expecting anyone?"

"No, I don't think so." She shrugs and drags the blanket down from the back of the couch. "Could you get it, though, please?"

"Sure." Crossing the short distance, I pull the door open. "Hey."

"H-Hi."

"Arizona, De Luca is here." Stepping aside, he comes inside and clears his throat.

"Look, I know you probably don't want me to be here and I don't blame you for that, but I need you to know that I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I mean, I should have protected you. S-She's a little crazy, but this? I didn't, I just, I'm sorry, Arizona."

"What the hell are you talking about, Andrew?" We both furrow our brows and he a little shaken.

"She went a little weird a few weeks ago, but I didn't think anything of it. I should have seen it coming. I should have told you. I just…you guys are doing so good or were, and I didn't want to ruin your mood. She is crazy, and I cannot believe what she has done."

"Who?" My eyes widen and I know exactly who he is referring to, but I need the name to come from him. I need to hear it out loud.

"Wait, you don't know?" He gives me a look of confusion. Shaking my head, he runs his hands down the sides of his jacket. "Lou." He breathes out. "I'm so sorry."

"She did this?" Arizona asks, her eyes void of any emotion. "Lou?" Switching her gaze to me, she gives me an incredulous look. " _Your_ ex?"

"Andrew, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I received a call when they arrested her." He says. "I thought you knew."

"No, we didn't." Arizona scoffs. "She did this because we are together?" Her eyes fixed on me, I feel as though my world is crumbling around me. _How could she do this? We haven't heard anything from her in months._ "Eliza, say something!"

"Calm down, Arizona."

"Calm down?" She laughs. "Fucking calm down? Your ex-girlfriend tried to kill me and you want me to calm down?"

"No, that's not what I meant." I sigh and move closer to her. "You have to stay calm, or you will be in too much pain."

"Oh, my level of pain couldn't _get_ any higher right now." She spits. "Have you spoken to her? Has she tried to get you back and you turned her down? I need to know because I have to figure this out, and I don't need anything to pop up right now. Anything at all you need to tell me…"

"I haven't seen her, Arizona. I haven't seen her since…god, I don't even know the last time, but it was a long time ago."

"Andrew, what the hell is going on?" She turns her attention to the frightened guy at our front door.

"Honestly, I don't know. She went a little weird a few weeks back. Kept talking about you both. Saying she wanted Eliza back. We fought, but she apologized and said she was being stupid. Last week she said she hated seeing you both together and how happy you both were and mentioned that she might leave the hospital. I tried to talk her out of it, and things settled down, and then this. I don't know, I'm just as lost as you are. Arizona, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." She scoffs. "I, um, I think you should go. Just, it's okay…I just need to be alone right now."

"Sure, um…if you need anything, yeah?"

"Yeah." She gives him a fake smile and he heads out. Closing the door behind him, I try to prepare myself for the shit storm we are about to face.

"Arizona…"

"Don't, Eliza." She holds up her good hand and my heart breaks as the tears slip down her face. I'm tired of seeing her cry, and I'm tired of something always coming between us. I don't want it to be like this. "Just, don't."

"No." I take a seat beside her and she tenses up a little. "Don't push me away. I didn't do this. She did."

"Because we are together." She scoffs. "She could have killed me."

"I know. I just, I don't know what you want me to say." I sigh. "She has never been crazy like that before, so I didn't think we had anything to worry about."

"Are you sure you haven't spoken to her recently?"

"I swear, Arizona. I'd have told you if she had been around at all. It must be a few months since I bumped into her, and it was after you'd had words with her."

"That _was_ a while a go." She agrees. "I just…why would she do this?"

"I don't know, but please, don't let this come between us," I beg. "I can't lose you because of this, I can't."

"Do you really think I'd give her what she wants?" She laughs. "She may have tried to kill me, but she's even crazier than she appears if she thinks this will stop me from being happy with you."

"Promise me, Arizona. Promise me that we will be okay?"

"I promise."

 _This day has gone from bad to worse, and honestly, I cannot wait for it to be over. I don't know how the hell this happened, but I swear the day I get my hands on Lou, her life won't be worth living. I'm not a violent person, but right now, I want to rip her head from her shoulders._

Sitting backagainst the couch, I take in the day they we have just had. I don't know much right now, but I do know that this woman beside me is the only thing I'll ever need in my life. I cannot and I will not allow anyone, including crazy exes get in the way of that. It hurts me to know that Lou could go so low, but Arizona is here, and she is always going to be here. Placing my hand on her bruised and battered thigh, she places her own over it and silence settles around us. I know she is digesting all of this, and I know she is angry. I just hope that she will let me in.

* * *

 **Hit review, guys. That's it from me tonight. Enjoy your weekend. Peace!**


	77. Chapter 77

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Seven

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

I've woken with an awful feeling, and I simply cannot shake it. The pain in my ribs coupled with the emotional pain I'm feeling right now has given me a sleepless night, and now I'm struggling down the staircase at 4 am. I don't want to wake Eliza, because honestly…I don't even know what to say to her. What do you say to the woman who's ex-girlfriend almost killed you? I'm hardly in the mood for pleasant conversation and acting like nothing has happened. I just…I need to be alone for a little while. Think things through. I know she is mad and pissed at Lou, but that doesn't really help right now. I could happily choke her myself, but what would that achieve? Oh, she broke my wrist so I guess no choking will be happening for a while, whether I wanted it to or not.

Honestly, I'm worried. I'm worried about how we will work through this, and I'm worried about the reaction from everyone around me towards Eliza. I mean, I know it is none of Callie's business, but when she finds out it was an ex who did this…she will freak. I don't blame her, I would too if the roles were reversed. Sure, we aren't together, and we are barely friends right now…but I'm Sofia's mother. What would she have done if that lunatic had killed me? What would Sofia have done without me? Tears forming in my eyes, I grit my teeth as the pain courses through my body and my foot reaches the hardwood flooring. Slowly making my way through the kitchen, I fix myself up a hot chocolate. Coffee is what I want, but it isn't what I need right now. Caffeine will only make me think harder, and honestly…I've thought hard enough throughout this restless night of nonexistent sleep.

Taking my cup, I struggle over to the couch and place it down on the coffee table. Having two bad legs isn't going doing me any favors right now, and honestly, I'm thankful that Sofia isn't here right now. She doesn't need to see me like this. She _won't_ see me like this.

Finally managing to sit down, I wince as my ribs give me a little grief. My cell close by on the table, I pick it up and toy with the idea of contacting someone. I need a friend right now, but that person cannot be Eliza. I need to air and I need to vent and she shouldn't have to bear the brunt of my anger. She isn't the problem, her ex is.

Hovering my thumb over the contact list, I scroll through and come to find Callie's name on my screen. I want nothing more than to be able to let it all out with her, but I'm not sure that's a good idea. Eliza wouldn't appreciate it, and Callie may get the wrong idea. We have only just found some sort of okay place, and it is far too soon to be giving her my problems. I wish I didn't have problems, but it seems that is always going to be the way. One thing after another and I don't see it ending anytime soon.

Scrolling back up my list, I hit a name I know will be there for me. Alex. Maybe it's a bad move with everything that has happened between him and Andrew, but this isn't about their issues. This is about me needing a friend who I can trust. Alex, I can definitely trust.

The call connecting, I close my eyes and breathe through my nose. I know he is going to go crazy for calling him at 4 am, but he will get over it. "Robbins, you okay?" His voice filled with sleep, I instantly feel bad.

"Y-Yeah, um… Hey, Alex. Could you come by?"

"Did something happen? Where is Eliza?" His voice now filled with concern, I know I'm being stupid for asking him over. "Did you fall? I'm on my way, don't move."

"Alex, I'm not hurt. I just, I need a friend." I sigh.

"Give me ten and I'll be there." As the call ends, I hit the message tab and send him a quick message.

 ** _Meet me out back. A x_**

Standing, I move gingerly with a blanket thrown over my shoulders. Having one arm isn't the easiest of things to work with. Not when the rest of your entire body is hurting like hell. Just about managing to take my hot chocolate with me, I quietly set it down and slide the patio door open. The cool air hitting my skin, it causes me to shiver and a fresh wave of pain runs through me. _Ow! God dammit!_ Reaching for my cup, I step out into the yard and awkwardly settle down on the top step.

I can hear movement at the side of my house, and I know it's Alex. He always is heavy footed. His body appearing before me, he's a little out of breath and I furrow my brow. "Did you run here?"

"Y-Yeah." He breathes out. His body bent and his hands on his knees. "Needs a little work, I think."

"Alex, you didn't have to do that." I smile.

"Sure I did." Flopping down beside me, he fixes my blanket around my shoulders and pulls it a little tighter around the front. "You shouldn't be out here. If the cold gets to your wrist, it will hurt like a mother."

"I'm okay. I've only just come out." I smile. His friendship warming me throughout.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Everything." I drop my gaze. "I just, I needed someone who wasn't Eliza."

"O...kay." He gives me a look of confusion. "Did you guys fight?"

"No." I shake my head. "But I fear if I don't talk this out with someone, we may end up doing exactly that."

"Talk to me, Robbins."

"T-This." I motion towards my own body. "It was her ex."

"Wait, what? What was her ex?"

"The car that hit me…" I trail off.

"Accidental, though, right?" He asks, desperation in his voice.

"No." I sigh. "No, it wasn't."

"You are joking." He snorts. "Why would she do this?" Remaining silent, I can see that he is working through this in his head and suddenly it hits him. "Her ex is De Luca's girl, right?"

"Yeah." I nod, slowly.

"Damn it!" He brings his hand down hard on his thigh and I try to calm him.

"Hey, this isn't his fault." I smile. "This is all on Lou. She is the one who did this. Not him."

"But he must have known. He must have sensed that something was wrong." Taking his hand in my own, his eyes find mine and I can see the anger brewing deep inside of him.

"Alex, don't do anything stupid. I'm begging you." Giving me a nod, I can see his jaw is clenched. "Andrew didn't know. He couldn't have known that she would do something like this. She's crazy."

"And you are worried about how this will affect you and Eliza?"

"Yeah, I mean…I'm sitting out here in the middle of the night talking to you. It's already affecting us."

"No, you just needed someone who wasn't connected to this. There is nothing wrong with that, Robbins."

"You think?" I raise an eyebrow. "You think she will see it like that?"

"Sure she will. Eliza is great. I don't know how she is feeling, but if it was me, I'd feel as guilty as hell."

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, it's her ex." He shrugs. "This happened because she got involved with you. Take your relationship out of the equation and none of this would have happened."

"Well, yeah… I kinda already know that." I scoff. "So, what do I do?"

"You make sure that she knows this isn't her fault. You don't let this come between you both. I mean, sure…it will be hard, but you guys are strong. You, Robbins, have been to hell and back. You can't let this break what you have with her. She's good for you. You know that."

"I know." I agree. "It just hurts, you know? To know that she wanted me dead." I'd like to think that she just wanted to scare me off, but look at what she did to me."

"You know I want to kill her, right?"

"That wouldn't solve anything, Alex, so please…don't break into her cell and choke her. You have to join the queue with that kind of behavior." I throw him a wink. "Just, if I'm a little moody…I can call you, right?"

"That is a question you shouldn't even be asking. You know I'm here for you, Robbins."

"Thanks." I give him a final squeeze of the hand. "You're a good friend, Alex."

"So what happens with her now? That crazy bitch."

"She was arrested at the scene so I guess it's just a waiting game right now." I shrug. "She was three times over the limit, so I don't think she will be released."

"No, she won't. That's good, though, right?"

"God, yes. I have a daughter to protect. I don't know what she is capable of if she can do this to me."

"You'll have to tell Torres." He gives me a knowing look.

"I know. She is going to freak when she finds out."

"Do you expect anything less, though? You guys may not be together anymore, but she will always care about you, Arizona."

"Yeah, I get that. It would be the same if it happened to her. I just, I don't want this to make her hate Eliza. I don't need any more drama in my life. It has only just settled down with Callie."

"You cannot keep this from her, though." _I know he is right, it doesn't make it any easier, though._ "I'm sure she will see it how you do and she won't blame Eliza."

"I will. Just, not yet."

"Well, you had better do it before it spreads around the hospital. You know it will."

"Shit!"

"Maybe you should tell her sooner than you were planning on it. Maybe without Eliza there, too. You know, just in case it all blows up?"

"Yeah, maybe." I nod. A shiver coursing through my body, Alex stands and helps me to my feet.

"Time to get you inside." Taking my good hand, he guides me inside. "Jesus, Robbins. You're freezing."

"I'll be okay."

"No, sit down." Helping me down into a comfortable position on the couch, he lights the fire and makes sure that I have everything I need. "Are you due any meds?"

"Probably." I sigh. "Top cupboard, above the sink."

Returning a few minutes later, he hands me my medication and a fresh bottle of water. "They'll help you sleep if nothing else. You look like you could use some rest."

"Jeez, thanks." I scoff. "Kick a girl while she's down, huh?"

"No, I mean…you still look hot, but-"

"Stop." I hold up my hand. "I don't need to hear any more." _I know how he can be at times, and right now, I don't need my colleague or friend telling me I'm hot._ Male of female.

"You need anything else?" He asks.

"No, you go home and get some sleep." I give him a genuine smile.

"I can stay, it's no problem." He shrugs.

"No, thanks…but I'll be okay once my meds kick in. I won't make any sense whatsoever once that happens. Thanks, Alex. I'll call you."

"Well, alright then." He gives me a smile. "Talk to her, she will need you just as much as you need her."

Watching him leave, I pull the blanket up to my chin and settle back against the pillows he has fixed up for me. This is the most comfort I've felt since my accident or attempted murder. He's right, though. Eliza will be hurting just as much as me right now. Sure, I may have the physical pain, but she will have to battle the very idea that her ex could do something like this. The woman she once loved. My head hurts thinking about it, so I close my eyes and take in the sound of the roaring fire. I'd go back to bed, but my meds are kicking in and the drowsiness is a welcome relief to the sleepless night I've faced so far. My plan…to sleep as much as I possibly can. Right now, this is the very definition of comfort.

* * *

Waking to the sound of the TV on a low volume, I can feel movement at my feet. Lifting my head slightly, I find Eliza at the opposite end of the couch, her head resting against her hand and propped up by her elbow. She is thinking, and I want to break her from her thoughts, but I honestly don't know where to start. She must wonder why I'm downstairs and not in bed with her, but I simply couldn't sleep. Why keep us both awake? It would only leave is both moody for the rest of the day. Her eyes flickering closed, her head slips from her hand and it startles her back awake.

Glancing my way, she finds me staring at her but she doesn't say anything. She looks just as lost as I am. "Hey." I smile, sitting up a little.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Her tone a little cold, I give her a look and I can see that she isn't happy. "Why aren't you in bed with me?"

"I couldn't sleep." I sigh.

"But you seem to be sleeping perfectly fine when you are away from me." She scoffs.

"Eliza…"

"No." She shakes her head and slips her body out from under my legs. "Don't tell me you _just_ couldn't sleep."

"I couldn't." I shoot back. "What else do you want me to say?"

"What's really on your mind." She scoffs. "Maybe like, how much you hate me. How you can't bear to be around me. How you don't want this because some fucking crazy bitch did this to you?"

"None of that is true…" I sigh. Honestly, I'm not even awake right now and I don't want to fight. "I don't hate you. I love you."

"Yeah, sure you do." She laughs. "You love me _but_ you can't sleep next to me."

"I was only sleeping because I took my meds," I speak, barely above a whisper. "I was coming back up to you, but I was comfortable here."

"After you lit a fire? You had no intention of coming back to bed, did you?" Her tone a little harsher that I'd like, I shake my head.

"I'm not doing this with you." My ribs causing a little pain as I try to turn onto my side, I close my eyes and breathe through the pain. "I'm not fighting with you."

"So, what then?" She asks. "That's it?"

"Eliza." I sigh.

"Arizona," Her voice breaks and I can feel her presence behind me. "I need you to talk to me, please?"

"I _want_ to talk to you, but _not_ when you are in this mood."

"I'm sorry." She cries. Her body coming to rest in front of me, she sits back on her knees and takes my hand in her own. "I'm sorry, I just…I feel like this is going to come between us."

"I do, too." I agree. "But we can't let it. I know you feel bad about what has happened, but we have to stick together."

"I don't want you to struggle." She sighs. "If you hate me for what happened to you, I need you to tell me so that we can work through it."

"Eliza, I don't hate you."

"Then why does it feel like you do?" Her eyes dropping and focusing on our hands, I want nothing more than to take her in my arms, but I can't. Another thing I can blame on her ex. "Why does it feel like this is going to break us?"

"Because it's going to be hard. I don't know what follows now that she has been arrested. I don't know what comes next."

"I want to be by your side, Arizona. I _have_ to be by your side."

"And I want you there with me." I smile. "I just, I couldn't sleep. My head's a mess. You don't have to deal with this."

"But I want to deal with it. I don't want you to deal alone. Why would I want that? You are healing, Arizona, and now you have to let me help."

"She's your ex, Eliza. You used to share a bed with her. A life with her. You once loved her. How are you supposed to help me deal with it? She was once your…everything."

"And now _you_ are that person. You will _always_ be that person, Arizona. You want the truth?" She asks. "Lou can rot in her cell for all I care. The day she hurt you was the day she ruined my life."

"Don't say that." I giver her a sad smile.

"It's true. I don't know how you feel about me now. You say you love me and that you want me here, but this is all my fault. She is my ex, so it's my fault." Alex was right. Eliza does feel guilty.

"Did you drive that car into me? Did you get behind the wheel so drunk that you could barely see?"

"No."

"Then this isn't your fault," I state. My tone is a little harsh, but I really need her to hear me. I need her to know that I love her. "You can try and beat yourself up, but it won't work. I know that what happened was purely on Lou. I know that she wanted to hurt me. Not you. You couldn't hurt anyone if you tried, Eliza. I love you, and we both have to try to move past this." Bringing my hand up to her face, I wipe away her tears. "Don't get me wrong, we will both have days when we just need to be alone, but that's okay. Alone time isn't anything to worry about. Alone time isn't a sign of a breakup or a fight that is lurking somewhere. Alone time is normal. If we ignore this, it will come back and eat us up, so no…alone time is okay."

"Was this alone time?" She asks, motioning to me lying in the position I am.

"At first it was, but I was being honest when I told you I couldn't sleep. Someone gave me some words of encouragement, though, and then my meds took over me. I just, I was comfortable, and you need your sleep. No use in us both being tired, right?"

"I-I guess so." She gives me a slight nod in agreement. "Just, not too much alone time, okay?"

"Okay." I give her a genuine smile and she rests her head against the edge of the couch. "Um, I don't think so."

"W-What?" Her head lifting, she furrows her brow.

"Prop me up and climb in here with me," I suggest.

"I don't want to hurt you." I can see the worry in her eyes, but it doesn't concern me. I want her to snuggle with me for the day, and I hope she will take up my offer.

"You won't hurt me," I state. "If you can fix me up on my side, I'll be okay. It's my right side that is bothering me, if I can rest on my left, I'm good to go."

"You sure?" She smiles.

"More than sure. Come on." Lifting the blanket, she sits me up and positions me a little better. Slipping in beside me, she turns on her side so that her back is to my front. It's comfortable, and it's how I want to stay for the entire day. "Movie?" I suggest.

"God, yes." She sighs. Taking the controller, she flicks through the various titles on offer. Placing my broken right wrist over her midsection, she tenses a little.

"I'm okay, Eliza. Just warn me if you are going to move so I can lift it."

Her body relaxing against my own, I wince a little as the inside of my elbow rests against my broken ribs. "I love you, okay?"

"I know." She nods. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you before. I love you, too."

"It's okay. Just, everything is a little on edge right now, and I get that."

Resting back against the couch, I sigh and relax into my position. I genuinely do want to spend the day like this. Providing nobody comes by to visit, there is no reason why we can't stay like this. She does make me feel safe. No matter what is niggling at the back of my mind, I'm settled, I'm relaxed and I'm protected.

"Who gave you your words of encouragement?" She asks.

"Just….a friend."

* * *

 **Hit review, guys! I look forward to reading your reviews with a coffee in the morning. Peace!**


	78. Chapter 78

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Eight

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

"Hey, Alex. Wait up." Quickening my pace, I fall into step with the peds surgeon and walk with him down the corridor. "I just wanted to thank you for being there for Arizona."

"It's no problem." He waves off my thanks and shakes his head. "She's been there for me, just returning the favor."

"No, she really needed you and not many people would have shown up at 4 am. So, thanks."

"You guys okay now?" He asks as he hits the elevator call button.

"Yeah, just trying to get back to normal, you know?" I shrug.

"Mmhmm. I can't imagine that is easy after what she has been through." He hits the screen of his tablet. "Robbins is tough, though. She'll come through this."

"I don't know how she does it." I scoff. "I'd have fallen apart by now if I'd gone through what she has."

"She's a strong character, and she's had no choice but to be that way." He states as he steps inside the elevator. "You are good for her, though, Minnick."

"Mind if I ride with you?"

"No. Hop on." He motions for me to join him. "She needs someone like you. You've given her a life. A purpose. It's been hard watching her get over her divorce, and yeah, we were all surprised when that happened, but this end result was worth the pain of watching her suffer."

"You're a good friend, Karev." Nudging his shoulder, he rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "You are."

"Just trying to be a better person." He laughs. "Not sure that will ever fully happen, but I can try, right?"

"Seems to me like you are doing a pretty good job right now." I smile. "Maybe you could stop by one night for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't want to get in the way of you guys." He smiles. "I'm sure Arizona doesn't want me there."

"And I think you need to give yourself a little more credit. Just…think about it, yeah?"

"Sure." He gives me a nod. "That would be great."

The elevator signaling its arrival at the floor I need, I step off and give him a wave. I've only stopped by to grab some paperwork. The chief has given me strict instruction to stay home with Arizona until she is feeling better. It's been just over a week since her accident, and honestly, it hasn't been too great. _We_ have been good, but Arizona…not so much. She hasn't slept a full night since her ordeal, and it breaks my heart. Alex is right…she is strong, but if they could see her right now, they wouldn't think the same. She just, she isn't herself. She keeps waking at night with soaked sheets beneath her. The sweats at night, I can handle, but the mumbling and the lashing out in her sleep…it's a little hard to see. I've tried to stay awake so I can comfort her, but after the first two night, my body was spent and I couldn't keep my eyes open. She doesn't know I've been staying awake, and I don't plan on telling her. If she knew I'd done that, she would feel awful, and I really don't need her to be feeling that way right now. She already isn't looking after herself.

Reaching the nurse's station, I find Callie at the desk working on some new project she has going. I wouldn't usually do this, but my attention is needed at home, and right now, my patients are the least of my concern. "Dr. Torres." I pull her from the computer screen and her eyes find mine. "Could I have a word?"

"Sure." She stands. Following me to the nearest on call room, I tuck my paperwork under my arm and close the door behind us. "Everything okay?" She furrows her brow.

"Can you handle things here until I come back?" I ask.

"Um, sure." She shrugs. "Arizona okay?"

"Yes and no." I sigh.

"She isn't sleeping, is she?" Her eyebrow raised, I shake my head and she gives me a sad smile. "This is what she does. Things play on her mind and at night, it comes back and keeps her awake. She will eventually be okay, but just, I don't know. Just be there for her. There really isn't much more you can do."

"Lou doesn't make it any easier. Fuck!" My words falling from my mouth quicker than I'd like, I see the look of confusion on her face and suddenly it hits me. _She doesn't know._ Damn it! I thought Arizona had told her. Stupid of me to think that, really. I mean, if she knew, she'd have ripped my head off by now.

"Um, Lou?" She furrows her brow. "Am I supposed to know who Lou is?"

"I, uh…I have to go." Stepping around my fiancé's ex-wife, she places her hand on the door and stops me from leaving. "Callie, not now."

"Talk to me, Eliza. Who is Lou?"

"My ex," I state, my eyes trained firmly on the floor.

"And?" She trails off, hoping for a little more.

"Did you hear about the nurse who was arrested last week for drink driving?"

"No." She shakes her head. "But I'm going to assume that nurse is the one who hit Arizona?"

"Correct," I state.

"So what does this Lou have to do with any of this?" She's totally lost right now, and honestly, I just want the floor to swallow me up whole.

"She's the nurse, she's my ex…"

"SHE hit Arizona!" Callie finishes my sentence for me and I feel the room crumble around me. "Eliza?"

"Yeah, she did this."

"But it was an accident, right? Well, as far as accidents go when you are hammered behind the wheel of a car." She scoffs. My face dropping, she breathes through her nose and folds her arms across her chest. "Eliza, please tell me it was an accident."

"I'm not doing this, Callie. I know what happened was partly my fault. I'm well aware that it was _my_ ex that hurt _my_ fiancé, so no…I'm not doing this."

Pulling the door open, Callie steps back and I leave. I didn't mean to put my foot in it, but I honestly thought she knew. It makes sense now that she doesn't. Why I ever thought she wouldn't freak out about it, I'll never know. I mean, why wouldn't she freak out? Arizona and Callie may have had a bad time lately, but she is still her ex-wife. They still have a daughter together. They still…had something, _everything_ at one point.

Deciding to take the stairs in order to give myself a few minutes, I descend them as slowly as possible and hope that my heart rate will return to normal pretty soon. I need to get home to Arizona and explain myself before her ex-wife does that for me. I need to get home to her and lock ourselves away.

* * *

"So, you just came out with it?" Arizona furrows her brow. "Like, 'sitting drinking coffee and discussing your day' came out with it?"

"No." I sigh. "I'd asked her to take over from me while I was unable to be at the hospital. She asked how you were, and then I went and mentioned Lou. She knew something wasn't right, and then she demanded to know what was going on."

"How did she react?" My fiancé asks.

"I don't know. I didn't stay around long enough to find out." Taking a seat on the couch beside Arizona, I place my head in my hands. Her own hand coming to rest against my back, I glance up at her with teary eyes. "No, you know what?" I scoff. "This has nothing to do with Callie. Why am I even worrying about what she thinks?"

"I don't know." Arizona shrugs. "You're the one who came home freaking out."

"I know, but I shouldn't have. You don't need this, and quite frankly, Callie's opinion is irrelevant to me. She doesn't have you anymore. I don't have to answer to her."

"I know." She smiles.

"Sure, she may turn up here and go crazy on me, but she doesn't have the right to do that anymore. She lost that right when she walked out of your life. She lost that right when she treated you how she did the other week. She just…she doesn't have the right."

"Are you telling me this, or yourself?" Arizona smirks.

"I don't know." Sighing, I sit back and close my eyes. "Me. I'm telling me."

"Good, because I don't need to hear it." She shrugs.

"Did she call you? Ugh! She did, didn't she?"

"Nope," Arizona replies.

"You're sure? You'd tell me if she had and called me fit to burn?" I ask. "You promise you'd tell me."

"She wouldn't have the chance to tell me." Arizona smiles as she takes my hand in her own. "I'd shut her down before she got that far."

"Yeah, I doubt that." I scoff. "She has every right to be pissed at me."

"I thought you didn't care about her opinion?"

"I don't." I give my fiancé an incredulous look.

"Funny way of showing it."

"Arizona, I-" Cut off by the sound of the doorbell, I roll my eyes and stand. "Here she comes. With her freaking mob." Pulling the door open, I attempt to speak, but all I find in front of me is some skinny guy holding a beautiful arrangement of flowers.

"Uh…Miss Robbins." He stutters.

"Sure, thanks." I smile and take the flowers from him. Holding them as best as I can, I sign his paperwork and he is back down the driveway in a matter of seconds.

"These are for you." I hand them over and furrow my brow. _Who the hell would send something so beautiful?_ I'm beyond pissed right now. I'm the one who should be sending arrangements like that, not somebody else. The reason I haven't done so? I don't want Arizona to think I'm bringing her flowers because of my guilt.

"They're from Callie."

"Oh!" I throw my hands up. "Of course, they are. Now she knows I fucked up, she is weaving her way back in. I should have known this would happen. I should have kno-"

"Eliza, stop." Arizona hands me the card attached to her flowers and I take it from her.

 ** _Let her in, Arizona._**

 ** _She loves you._**

 ** _Callie x_**

"Fuck." I sit and place my head in my hands. "I'm losing my mind." I cry. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing. You are just worried." Arizona responds. "And it's okay to feel that way."

"But I don't want to feel this way. I'm supposed to be here making you feel better but all I'm doing is pissing you off and freaking out."

"Who said you were pissing me off?" She asks.

"Me." I scoff. "It wasn't my news to tell Callie about what happened, but I did, and I expect you to be pissed."

"But I'm not." She shrugs. "I don't care who told her. Like you said, it isn't her business. So long as _we_ are okay, everyone else is irrelevant."

"Yeah?" I ask, a slight smile on my face.

"Always." She throws me a wink.

"Do you think you would be able to lie here with me? I mean, if you are hurting it's okay. I mean, it's not _okay_ but I understand…you know what I mean, right?"

"I'd love to lie here with you." She smiles. Sitting back against the arm of the couch, I spread my legs and she shifts back between them. Her pain has lessened as the week has gone on, but I still worry that I may hurt her. Settling back, my fingers find their way to her hair and I run them through. "That feels nice." She sighs.

Taking her cell from her pocket, she glances up at me. "Would you mind if I just send a quick message?"

"Of course, not." I shake my head.

 ** _Thanks for the flowers. A_**

 ** _You're welcome. Don't hold this against her. C x_**

 ** _I don't. I don't want you to either, though. A_**

 ** _It hadn't crossed my mind. C x_**

 ** _Good. Take care. A_**

 ** _You, too. And please…talk about the dreams. C x_**

Locking her cell, she shifts a little and glances up at me. My arms coming to rest over the front of her shoulders, I'm sure to avoid any painful areas. "You okay?"

"Most of the time, yes." She nods. "Do I keep you awake at night?" Her voice uncertain, I pull her up into my arms. "I'm sorry if I do."

"Don't ever be sorry." I smile. "But if you aren't sleeping, just talk to me. Even if it's about anything other than what is on your mind. I'm always here to listen. Whatever the time."

"I haven't had bad dreams for a long time. When Tim died, they were awful, but then they disappeared. Now, they are back and I don't know how to stop them."

"Yeah, I get that." I agree. "Have you ever tried meditation before you sleep?"

"Meditation?" She deadpans. "You want me to meditate?"

"I want you to do what is best for you, but it's a suggestion, and it works," I state. "What do you think about at night? I mean, since your accident?"

"I worry that she will be released and she will come here. My main concern is Sofia. I mean, what if she is released and she comes here and does something while Sofia is in the house. I just…I can't bear the thought of her hurting me in front of my daughter…or you."

"Well, firstly…she wouldn't get through me so you don't have to worry about her coming by, secondly, she isn't getting out anytime soon, and thirdly, you are thinking before you sleep, so it is on your mind during the night. Meditation can help to clear your mind. I know it may not sound like your kinda thing, and you don't have to do it, but maybe…one night…you could try it."

"Okay." She agrees. I'm not convinced by her answer, but maybe she will decide to give it a try. I just want her to have a peaceful night's sleep every few nights. I mean, I'd love her to sleep well every night, but that isn't going to happen anytime soon. An attempt on your life is hard to get over, I'd imagine. "I just want you to hold me."

"I-I, um.." Furrowing my brow, she tries to rephrase her words.

"I mean, I want to be able to cuddle without worrying about being in pain. I want to take you to bed and make you feel good. But I can't, and I hate it. That's something she has taken away from me."

"Arizona, I'm not here for the sex. I don't care about that right now. You always make me feel good whether you are touching me or not. I just want you to be okay."

"But I miss you." Her voice breaks and I run my thumb across the skin of her neck. "So much."

"I'm here, baby," I whisper. "I'll always be here."

"But I need to be closer to you." Her hands coming to rest against my own, she tightens her grip. "Please don't think that I don't want you. I do."

"I've never thought that, Arizona. Never." I place a soft kiss on top of her head and she relaxes back into me.

"Just, don't, okay? Don't ever think it." She sighs.

"Arizona?" She glances up at me. "You make me feel like a million dollars every day. Whether we are laughing, or crying. Sleeping, or you are tossing and turning. None of that matters. I still wake and thank whoever is listening for you. For you and allowing me into your life. I don't ever want you to think that we are not okay. We will _always_ be okay. This is a hiccup, and I know that you want to hold me. I know that you want to love me. I want that, too. Do you think it's easy for me to keep my hands off of you? Do you think it's easy to lie in bed at night and listen to you talking in your sleep?"

"No…" She breathes out.

"I want nothing more than to pull you into me and hold you until you settle, but I can't. I want to be the person who takes your mind off things, however possible. When you cry out at night, I want to be the one to silence those cries, but again, I can't. What I can do, though, is give you my words. My help. My attention. I know it may not seem much, or enough, sometimes, but you know I love you, and I know you love me. So long as we have that love between us, nothing else matters."

"You're amazing." She smiles as she tries to turn in my arms a little. Wincing, she tries to hide it but she knows I've seen it.

"Stop hiding your pain from me." I give her a sad smile. "Don't ever hide your pain, and don't ever hide your heart."

"I'm sorry." She smiles.

"Don't be." My arms securely around her, I rest my head against her own and release a slight sigh. "If I can just lie like this with you, that is good enough for me. I don't need anything else. I don't _want_ anything else."

"Thank you." She melts into my arms. "Thank you for being here. For ever finding me. I know I've said it before, but I couldn't ever imagine losing you, Eliza. You just make me feel so good. Even when nothing is good right now. I never thought I'd get the opportunity to lie with another person like this. You know, just settled down, snuggled up, in love. But I am, and you make me feel that again. I just, I need you to know that I'm not trying to push you away or keep anything from you."

"I know you aren't trying to push me away." I smile. Pulling the blanket down from the back of the couch, we settle completely into each other's touch and silence falls between us. It's a comfortable silence, and it's a silence that we know is acceptable. My eyes closing, I take in all that is Arizona. No matter what we have been through, and will go through in the future, I don't ever see anyone else in my arms. She is the only one who will ever be in my life.

 _Hold onto hope if you got it,_

 _Don't let it go for nobody,_

 _They say that Dreamin' is free,_

 _But I wouldn't care what it cost me…._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Peace!**


	79. Chapter 79

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Nine

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

"You make me sick. Everything about you just makes me sick." That evil grin on Lou's face tells me that she isn't letting me go without a fight. "I mean, who do you think you are, huh? You think you can just take Eliza away from me?"

"I didn't _take_ anything away from you. Especially not Eliza." The back of her hand connecting with my face, I wince as a searing pain shoots through my jaw. "Fuck!"

"You did take her away." She spits. "I came back here for her, and you just stood in the way. You just blocked me from her."

"I didn't." I sigh. I don't know why I'm bothering to argue with her. She isn't listening. "You had every opportunity to take Eliza back. You are the one who walked away from her. You are the one who walked away from her years ago."

"That's what she tells you?" She laughs. The sound sending a shiver through my entire body. "She tells you I walked away?"

"Y-Yeah." I furrow my brow. I don't know why I'm doubting my fiancé's words, Lou is nothing more than a crazed lunatic.

"No, she pushed me away. She asked me to leave. I never wanted to leave her. I love her."

"Mommy?" The sound of my daughter's voice causing my heart to drop into my stomach, I stay quiet and pray that she doesn't come down here. The metal of the knife Lou is holding glistens as the moonlight catches the tip, I close my eyes and breathe through my nose. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening._ "MOMMY!"

My daughter making her way down the stairs, Lou gives me her signature evil smirk and I move to block her path to the staircase. "Go back to bed, baby. Mommy will be up soon."

"I can't sleep." Not even turning around to meet my daughter's gaze, I keep my eyes fixed firmly on the woman in front of me. "I want to be here with you." Her little body making its way downstairs, she gives Lou a smile. "Hi."

"Hey there, sweetie." Lou motions for her to come closer and of course, my daughter does. "Why don't you come and sit here with me?"

"But I want to cuddle mommy." Sofia shrugs.

"Oh, mommy is a little busy right now." Watching as Eliza's ex girlfriend grits her teeth, my anger begins to build inside of me. _How dare she speak to my daughter like that._

"Come here to me, Sof." Giving her my best fake smile, she moves towards me but Lou stops her by taking a hold of her wrist.

"Ow!" She whines. "That hurts."

"Say goodnight to mommy." That darkness in Lou's eyes returns and I know she means something totally different. "Give her a hug and say goodnight."

Tears falling from my eyes, Sofia climbs into my lap and tilts her head a little. "Why you crying, mommy?"

"Oh, I'm not, baby girl."

"Are too." She giggles as her little arms wrap around my neck. "Night, Mommy."

"Goodnight, baby," I whisper, my sobs desperate for release. "I love you."

"I know." My eyes opening as my daughter climbs down from my lap, Lou takes a hold of Sofia's hand and steps forward towards me.

"You said your goodbyes?" She cocks her head and lifts the knife she has spent the past thirty minutes toying with. "Anything else to say?"

"N-No." Dropping my gaze, the blade comes to rest below my jawline and it startles me a little. My breathing labored, Sofia is screaming beside me, but Lou just watches on in delight. A delight for my death. A delight for my daughter's pain. Delight that she will have everything she wants. The cool metal grazing my skin, the tip comes to rest before she digs it further into my skin.

Sofia's scream piercing through my every thought, it jolts me a little and before I even know where I am or what is going on, I find myself sat up in bed, sweat seeping from my body. "Oh God." My hand resting against my chest, my heart is beating harder than it ever has. Closing my eyes, I try to breathe through my thoughts but it's no use.

"Arizona?" Sitting up beside me, Eliza rests her hand against my back and lets me know that she is here with me. "Baby, talk to me."

"I need to call Callie."

Furrowing her brow, she shakes her head. "Okay, um…not the response I was expecting."

"S-Sorry." I breathe out. "Not like that. I just, I need to know that Sofia is okay."

"Arizona…" Running her fingers through my hair, she notices how sweaty I am and it confirms that I've had another bad dream. "Baby, it's three in the morning. Sofia will be sleeping, and so will Callie."

Giving her a slight nod in agreement, I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. "You're right." Climbing from the bed, I pull on a hoodie and a pair of sweats and move towards the door. "I just need to use the bathroom."

"Yeah, get a little cool water on your face. Calm yourself down." Eliza suggests. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no." I give her a smile and wave away her suggestion. "I'm okay. Just a dream is all it was."

"If you're sure?" She raises an eyebrow. "If you need me to go with you, it's not a problem."

"Eliza, I'm okay. Just…sleep. No use in us both being tired."

"No." She shakes her head. "I'm not sleeping until you are back in bed. Just, go do what you need to do and I'll wait right here for you. If you need me, just call out for me."

"I love you." Smiling, I leave the bedroom, pull the door shut and move down the hallway. Closing the bathroom door, I wait for a second and listen for any sound coming from the bedroom. Nothing. Creeping away from the closed door, I make my way down the staircase and struggle to pull on some shoes. My wrist isn't giving me as much bother as it was last week, but still…one arm isn't the best.

Toying with the idea of grabbing my car gets, I decide against it and quietly unlock the front door. _I need to see Sofia. I need to know that she is okay._ Locking up the front door, I head down the porch and take a right. It's only a few minutes walk to Callie's place, and even though I'm not comfortable being out alone, Sofia's wellbeing trumps all of my fears and worries right now.

Ten minutes later, I find myself approaching Callie's porch. The house in total darkness, I think about turning around but my mind won't settle until I have seen my daughter. I know she is safe. Its stupid of me to think any differently, but the dreams won't go away, and I find myself constantly anxious about what happens next.

We are yet to hear of Lou's fate, and until she is behind bars with a lengthy sentence, I don't feel safe. I don't feel safe for my daughter, or my fiancé. Even for my ex-wife…I don't know what Lou will do to truly get to me, and Callie still means something to me so she has to be safe, too. Taking the steps one at a time, I curl my hand into a fist and knock loudly. I know I shouldn't be here, and Eliza will be worried sick, but I have to be here. I need to be here. Callie will think that I've lost my mind, but if I don't have my daughter in her arms, I truly will lose my mind.

A light flickering on in the window, I take a few breaths and run my palms down my sweats. The door opening slowly, Callie finds me standing here and furrows her brow. "Arizona, what the hell are you doing here?"

"S-Sorry it's so late. I just…I need to see Sofia."

"Are you okay?" She asks as she pulls me inside. "You are awake, right?"

"Yes, Callie. I am awake." I roll my eyes. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping, Arizona." My ex-wife states. "Just like you should be."

"I know, I just...I miss her. I know I shouldn't have come here, and I'm sorry for waking you, but can I just have five minutes with her?"

"Of course, you can. You can have all the time you need with her." Guiding me through the kitchen, she stops at the end of the hallway. "Second room on the right." Thank god she gets this. She knows how I struggle at night.

"Thank you so much." I breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry, Callie."

"No apology needed." She throws me a wink and leans back against the wall. "You're still having the dreams, right?"

"Yeah." I nod. "Not as bad or as frequent, but tonight's one is the worst have had so far."

"And Sofia was in it…"

"Y-Yeah."

"You know, I have no problem with you being here, but you should have called first. You shouldn't be out in the cold with that wrist."

"I know. I'm okay, though. Just…five minutes?"

"Knock yourself out." She motions for me to leave our conversation and I do just that. She doesn't follow me because she knows I need this time. She has been good in keeping her distance, and I appreciate it. She is getting back into her work at the hospital, and honestly, I'm really happy for her. If it makes Sofia happy to have us both close by, then everything else I can deal with. I've made it clear how I feel about us, or the lack of, and she has kept to her word and backed off.

Pushing my daughter's bedroom door open, I find her sleeping soundly in her bed. I didn't expect anything less, but it was just for my own peace of mind. Right now, I'm kinda happy that Callie is back here. If this had all happened whilst Sofia was still living in New York, I'm not sure how I would have coped. Slipping further inside, I close her bedroom door and come to stand at the foot of the bed. I love watching her sleep. It's the most adorable thing in the world. _Maybe if I just slip in beside her?_ Shifting her body over a little, I lie down on my left-hand side and she turns to snuggle into me.

My heart melting as she mumbles and curls into the fetal position, I place my bad arm gently over her and settle down beside her. She's warm and she smells like home. This is all I need to know that I'm okay. She is okay. We are okay.

 _I just need a few minutes to calm my mind and then I'll be on my way back home._

* * *

Waking, I glance up and squint as the sun streams through the purple curtained windows. Furrowing my brow, I look down to find Sofia splayed out across the bed, and me hanging on the edge. I've completely out stayed my welcome, but if Callie had wanted me out, she would have woken me.

 _Shit! Eliza!_

Slowing moving from the bed, I place a kiss on top of dark messy hair and move out into the hallway. I don't know what the time is right now, but it certainly isn't five minutes later than when I arrived. Five hours, maybe…five minutes, definitely not. Stepping out into the kitchen, I find fresh coffee ready on the counter, but no signs of Callie. Glancing at the time, it's a little after 6 am so I don't expect her to be awake right now.

Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I pat myself down and attempt to find my cell phone. Internally chastising myself when I discover I've left it at home, I move towards the window with my coffee and I'm startled when I find a body curled up on the couch. Rounding the coffee table, I glance down and my heart melts when I discover who the body belongs to. _Eliza?_ Do I feel bad? Yes, I feel awful. Didn't I expect anything less? No. Not at all.

Taking a seat on the chair facing her, I pull my feet up onto the coffee table and wrap my hands around my coffee cup. It's a little cold this morning, but so long as Eliza is covered up and warm, I'm not bothered. After the night I've had, a little cool air feels good on my skin. I want to wake her and explain myself, but she looks peaceful right now.

I mean, how will she react when she wakes and finds herself on my ex-wife's couch? I don't expect her to understand, but I know that she would have tried to stop me from coming here last night. She had already advised against calling Callie to check on Sofia, so she was never going to be open to the idea of me just casually dropping by.

"Stop thinking so hard." A sleepy voice mumbles from beneath the throw. "You are disturbing my sleep."

Smiling as I take in my fiancé's words, I know she isn't mad at me. Her eyes slowly opening, she drops the throw from her body a little and sits up. "Hey." I smile. "I'm sor-"

"Don't, Arizona. It's okay." She sighs as she runs her fingers through her hair. "You don't have to explain yourself."

"How did you know I was here?" I ask.

"Callie called. I mean, I had an idea of where you had gone, but I didn't just want to turn up here, not without being given the okay, first. You had me worried, Arizona."

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention." I shake my head, a little embarrassment settling within me. "I just needed to check on Sofia."

"And I get that." She nods. "Just…let me know next time, yeah?"

"I'm sorry." My gaze dropping to the floor between us, she moves from the couch and comes to rest on her knees in front of me.

"Don't apologize. It's okay."

"You're not mad that I came here? T-To Callie's?"

"Did you come here _for_ Callie?" She raises an eyebrow and I don't quite know how to take that question.

"N-No." I give her an incredulous look.

"Then there is no reason for me to be mad." She smiles as she places her hand against my face. "I love you, Arizona, and if you needed to come here to calm your fears that is okay. But next time, I'll come with you. You shouldn't be walking the streets alone in the early hours."

"W-Why?" I ask. "Have you had some news about Lou?" My heart pounding out of my chest, I can feel an anxiety attack coming on. "S-She's been released, hasn't she?"

"No, baby." Pulling me into her chest, I try to calm my breathing and refrain from waking the house up with my frantic sobs. "Arizona, it's okay. I've got you. Nobody is going to hurt you or Sofia. Over my dead body will anyone ever hurt you again."

"D-Don't say that." I cry. "I just want us to be happy. I don't want you to have to keep your wits about you. I just want us to be a family, and happy." Pulling back, my eyes find hers and my heart rate returns to normal. Well, as normal as it can be in this situation. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Baby, I will always be understanding. All I ask is that you tell me how you are feeling when you wake like that. I know you are struggling, and I'm happy to stay awake with you. Just…don't sneak off in the middle of the night. Anything could have happened and I'd never have forgiven myself."

"I won't." The honestly shining from my eyes, Eliza stands and helps me to my feet. "How long have you been here?"

"Since about fifteen minutes after you disappeared into Sof's room." She shrugs like it's no big deal. But it is a big deal. My fiancé came to my ex-wife's house last night and slept on the couch until I woke. Not just anybody would do that, but she did. I don't know how I ever got so lucky, but this woman is my reason for breathing. My reason for pushing through each day. "Shall we head home and let Callie and Sofia sleep a little longer?"

"Yeah." I give her a nod in agreement. "Just, um…I'll leave a note for Callie. Thank her for allowing me to be here."

"Sure." She smiles.

"Was she okay when you got here? I mean, no disagreements about anything?"

"Actually, no." She laughs. "We sat and talked for a little while and she was really understanding about the situation. I'm happy you guys can be friends. I'm happy we all can."

 _What a woman. What an absolutely amazing woman._ I don't deserve her most of the time, but she is too good to ever even imagine losing. She is always there for me, and right now, that is the best we can hope for. Take each day as it comes, and allow each other a little time to be crazy when it's needed.

Setting a note down on the kitchen counter, I take Eliza's hand in my own and she laces her fingers with mine. Slipping out of the front door, I check everything is closed up, and make my way down the porch. Thankful to see that Eliza has the car, I release my grip and slip into the passenger seat.

 _Home. Sleep. Cuddle._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Sorry for the delay in updating this fic, but it's here now so panic over!**


	80. Chapter 80

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Eighty

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Today has been one of the better days we've had since Arizona's ordeal. I know it is my fiancé who is suffering, but when she is hurt, I'm hurt. When she is upset, I'm upset. I don't like seeing her down the way she has been recently, but it can only get better, right? We have just returned home from Grey Sloan, and everything is looking good. The bruising to her right side has faded significantly, and the results from Arizona's x ray show that she will not need any further surgery. To say I'm relieved is an understatement. Right now, it is her mental state that is worrying me more than the physical. Sure, her body shows massive signs of improvement, but mentally, she isn't in a very good place. It's kinda easy to see that, though, when she turns up to her ex-wife's place early hours of the morning. That isn't right. I don't mean in terms of who's home it is, but in general, it isn't right.

Knowing that she was walking the streets alone doesn't sit well with me, and honestly, before Callie called me, I was a nervous wreck wondering where she was. I had an idea, but I couldn't be certain. We discussed the whole walking out at 3 am thing, and she said it wouldn't happen again. I trust that she won't allow it to happen again, but that doesn't mean that it won't. Who knows what dream she will have next. She knows I'm here for her, though, and that is the main thing. Stepping out of the bathroom, I dry my hands off and move towards the staircase. "Baby, could you come up here please?"

"Sure. Give me five." Her response appreciated, I head off into the bedroom and fix the place up a little. I've been too worried about my fiancé lately to be interested in keeping this place tidy, so now that she is having a good day, I figured I could at least do the laundry. I'm not about wearing the same clothes for days on end, and if I don't do something soon…that will be the only option.

The sound of heavy breathing coming from the doorway, I turn to find Arizona leaning against the frame. "Hey…" She pants out. "I swear you are trying to make me work out."

"I'm sorry but we don't have a bath downstairs." I shrug.

"I don't follow…"

"I have a bath ready for you. Figured you could relax a little."

"That's super sweet but when are _you_ going to relax, Eliza? When are you going to just sit and do nothing."

"Arizona, all I have done is sit and relax." I scoff. "Go, enjoy your bath."

"But-"

"But nothing. Go…and I'll come by soon to see if you need anything."

"I could use some help getting into the tub?" She asks, and I internally chastise myself for not remembering that she isn't able to do so herself right now.

"Right, yes. I'm so sorry." Giving her a sad smile, she takes my hands in her own and blocks my way. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She shrugs. "I'm allowed to hold my fiancé's hand, right?"

 _What does that mean? Why is she saying that?_ "Of course, you can." I smile.

"So then just stand still for one minute and let me look at you. Be with you. Touch you." She sighs. "Because I miss you."

"But I'm right here." I furrow my brow.

"I still miss you…" She trails off.

"Come on." I gently guide her backward and out into the hall. "I had your water at the perfect temperature before. Now it will be cooler."

"That's okay." She shrugs. "It's no big deal."

"But it is." I respond, a little harsher that I should have. "It is a big deal. I cannot do anything else for you, so fixing a bath up for you _is_ a big deal."

"O-Okay." She stutters, a little shocked by my outburst. "You know, um...I think I've got it from here." Turning her back, she begins to undress and I furrow my brow. "You can leave now, Eliza. I'm okay."

"No, you need help getting into the tub." _Wait, is she shielding her body from me?_ "Arizona?"

"What?" She closes her shirt over and turns to face me.

"Is everything okay? I didn't mean to speak to you like that, I'm sorry."

"Everything is fine." She smiles but I'm not sure it's a genuine one. "I'll just relax in here while you do whatever it is you have to do."

"But you just said you needed help…"

"Yeah, but I'm okay. I managed the other day when you were at the hospital, and I'll manage again. I'm okay. You can't be here doing everything for me."

"Um...I can, and I will." I state.

"You know, you should call the chief. Tell her you are able to go back to work. I'm getting better so you don't have to hang around her all day." Her tone a little cold, I want to talk this out with her, but I can see that she doesn't want me in here with her. "Go and relax, Eliza. I'll just do my thing in here and then head off to bed. It's been a long day."

"Arizona, why are you pushing me away?" I ask. I don't know if I've done something wrong, but I'm struggling to figure it out right now.

"I'm not." She shakes her head. Pulling her shirt tighter around herself, I furrow my brow.

"And why are you hiding your body from me?"

"I'm not, it's just a little cold." She turns away from me and sighs.

"So let me help you into the tub before it gets colder," I suggest and move closer to her. Stopping me, she holds out her hand and shakes her head. "Arizona…"

"No. I have to look after myself sooner or later, Eliza." _I get that, but why won't she let me anywhere near her?_ Something is on her mind, I can see that.

"Okay, so I'll leave you to get settled here and I'll come back in once you are relaxing, yeah?"

"No, I won't be in here long." She states. "I'll just, I'll see you when I'm out. Thank you for preparing it for me, though."

"Sure." I sigh. "No problem." Stepping back and out into the hall, I close the door and give Arizona the space she seems to need. I don't know where I've gone wrong in the last ten minutes, but I have, somewhere. Something feels off and I don't like it.

* * *

An hour later, I'm sat on the couch and waiting for any sign of Arizona. I know she said that she was going to bed early, but that was kinda said in anger to the way I spoke to her. I feel bad, but it's true…there isn't anything else I can do for her right now other than make her feel good with the little things in life. I can't take away her pain, and she won't take the medication unless she really has to. It's been a little over three weeks since her accident, so the pain isn't as noticeable as it has been, but I know she is still in pain a lot of the time. I know her wrist is giving her some, but she's gotten good at hiding it. She's gotten good at making me believe she really is doing better. I mean, I know she is, but she isn't quite there yet.

Standing, I run my palms down my thighs and approach the staircase. Surely she is finished up in the bathroom by now. I mean, I know she was planning on relaxing because I told her to, but she should be out by now. Reaching the hallway, I find the bathroom door open a little, and in complete darkness. _Really? Did she go to bed?_ I was hoping she would at least come down and say goodnight, but whatever is on her mind clearly won that battle. I'm not pissed, I'm just confused.

Approaching the bedroom, I find Arizona in bed and with her back to the door. Usually, that would be a little weird, but since the bruising on her right, she often sleeps with her back to me. It's just…less painful that way. "Arizona?"

Nothing.

She can't be sleeping already. Even if she'd been in bed for a while, she doesn't usually sleep straight away. I feel like she is avoiding me, but I really don't want to fight right now. I fear that if I keep pushing her for a conversation, that will happen. "Arizona?"

"What?" She mumbles from beneath the covers.

"Hey, um…thought you may have said goodnight." I try to keep my tone as smooth as possible.

"Goodnight." _Okay, no…this isn't happening._

"Have I done something?" I ask as I round the end of the bed. "I feel like I have…"

"No." She scoffs. "Probably shouldn't come any closer, though. Wouldn't want you to think you _had_ to be in here with me."

"Um…what's that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't I want to be in here with you?" Coming to rest on my knees in front of her, I pull the cover back a little and find a teary eyed blonde. "Talk to me, Arizona. Please?"

"You won't come anywhere near me." She replies, barely above a whisper. _I don't understand._ "You don't want to be around me."

"Arizona, I'm always here. I was just giving you some space before. You seemed a little off, so I was giving you space."

"Two days ago, I told you I was feeling pretty good. You asked about my ribs, remember?" Giving her a nod, she continues. "I tried to hold you, because yeah, for the first time in weeks, I felt good. Amazing even. Then you moved away from me."

"I had to start dinner." I try to explain.

"You didn't _have_ to do anything." She shakes her head. "Yesterday, I suggested we shower together, but again…you were busy." She scoffs. "And tonight, you know why I asked you to help me into the tub. You know it wasn't because I needed the help, I wanted to take a bath with you."

"I-I…" I can hear the hurt in her voice, and it breaks my heart. I never thought she wanted anything other than help before. I didn't know she was ready to go there yet.

"I mean, I know I've put on a few pounds from not being overly active and the takeout dinners, but if it's too much...just say. I'll hit the gym or something. I just, I'm sorry that I look like this right now. I know I'm not attractive anymore, but I can try to be…if that's what you need, I can try to be that person."

"Stop." My voice breaking, I shake my head and refuse to hear any more of this.

"No. You asked what was wrong, so I'm telling you." She sits up on the bed and rests against the headboard. "I mean, look at me. I'm horrible. Who wants to sleep with someone that looks like this? Who wants to half do something because a fucking arm cast is getting in the way? Just…who?"

"Me," I state as I move from my knees and take a seat on the edge of the bed. "I want to do those things."

"No, you don't." She laughs and shakes her head. "You've been avoiding me, and that's okay. I just, I wish you would tell me that you don't want to be intimate with me."

"I do, Arizona. God, more than anything." I cry. "Please don't say that stuff about yourself. You are beautiful."

"Thanks, but you don't have to tell me that to make me feel better or because you think you have to." She smiles. "I just…give me some time to get back to looking like me? Don't disconnect from me, please?"

"Arizona, you don't need time to get back to anything. You are fine how you are." I take her hand in my own and she stiffens a little. "Is that why you covered yourself up in the bathroom earlier?"

"Maybe." She shrugs.

"Oh, baby." I give her a sad smile. "I love you. Everything about you. Your body. Your mind. Don't ever change."

"Not this body, Eliza. I _hate_ this body, so why should you have to look at it?" _Right now I want to take her in my arms, but I'm not sure it's what she wants._ Now isn't the appropriate time.

"Please don't tell me what I do and don't want to look at. I just, I don't know. I'm scared, Arizona."

"Of what?"

"Hurting you. Starting something and you asking me to stop. I know it wouldn't be personal, but I'm not sure I could handle you asking me to stop. Not when all I've wanted is to feel you against me. Your skin against mine."

"I wouldn't throw hints if I didn't want you, Eliza. If I thought I was in too much pain, I wouldn't do that to you." She sighs. "Just, never mind. I'm sorry if I got it wrong."

"No, this isn't just going to go away, Arizona," I state. "If that is truly how you thought I'd felt, then I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to make you feel that way. I'm trying to do everything right and for the best, but it seems I'm messing it up."

"I just want you to know that I want you. Okay? Whenever you are ready, so am I…but I also want you to know that if you don't like how I look, that's okay, too."

"Yeah?" My heart speeds up a little and I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She smiles. "It's been three weeks, Eliza. I'm more than ready." I can't believe Arizona thought I didn't want her. I can't believe she thought I was offended by how she looks. Honestly, I hadn't even noticed that she had put on a few pounds, and right now, I'm not convinced that she has. She looks just as beautiful and just as amazing as she did before the accident. She will always look beautiful.

Climbing on the bed, I pull back the cover and find her body completely covered. "Baby, you never sleep like this?"

"I know." She sighs.

"May I?" My body hovering over her own, I curl my fingers beneath the hem of her long sleeved tee.

Dropping her gaze, she gives me a slight nod, and I sense a little hesitancy. Hesitancy, or embarrassment…I'm not entirely sure which it is, but it won't be because of me. I love her body regardless and I always will. Sitting forward, she allows me to slip it up and over her head. Her eyes refusing to meet mine, I dip my head lower and find those painfully sad baby blues. "Arizona, look at me?"

Her vision finally fixed on me, I stare into those blue eyes and they are a little glazed. "Baby, I love you, and I will _always_ want you. You have to know that." Edging a little closer, my lips press against her own and a low moan is released from her beautiful mouth.

I may not know what will happen tomorrow, or the next day, but I know that right now, Arizona needs me. She needs my touch, my hands, my love. She always has that…but sometimes a little reminder is needed. That's okay, though. A reminder can sometimes be a beautiful thing…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys.**

 **Who'd have thought this would reach 80 chapters. Not me, that's for sure. It's only happened because of you guys, so once again…thank you.**


	81. Chapter 81

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Eighty-One

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

God, I need this. I need her. Eliza. Maybe I overreacted before, but honestly, I've gotten the impression that she has been avoiding me for days. I didn't want to bring it up, because truthfully, I'm not sure I wanted to know the answer. What if she had told me what I feared? What if she couldn't bring herself to be with me? I don't know what I would have done with that sort of information. I really don't. Did I really think that she wouldn't like how I look? Yes. I'm finding it hard to look at myself in the mirror right now so I'm not overly keen on putting anybody else through it, too.

Maybe I shouldn't have just assumed, but that is what happens when you aren't feeling good about how you look. I mean, it's one thing to have to deal with someone who only has one leg, so to add all of this into the mix, I'm honestly not sure why she hasn't left yet.

Right now, though? Right now, she is shifting my body down the bed, and removing my last piece of clothing. My panties. I never usually sleep clothed like this, but something about the bathroom incident totally threw me, and I decided to cover up just in case. Am I still feeling a little unsure? Yeah. I hate it, but I am. I don't want her to stop, though. I don't want her to ever stop. I've desperately craved her touch for three weeks, and now I finally have her in bed with me, there is no way I will allow her to stop. It isn't happening.

My body instantly responding to her every touch, I'm not sure I'll be able to hold on. I'm not sure this will last any longer than seconds once she truly touches me. It's what I need. It's what I've needed for some time. Don't get me wrong, up until a few days ago, it simply wasn't possible, but now that my ribs have healed and no longer painful, everything else I can deal with. I'm not entirely sure what I should do with my wrist right now, but having it splayed out to my side isn't exactly hot. Eliza doesn't seem bothered about the cast that is sharing the bed with us, so maybe I shouldn't either. She wants this. She wants me. I have to accept that. If I don't, we will never move past this. I will always be finding a reason to avoid the bedroom, and we will simply drift apart. Maybe that is what Lou wanted. I cannot allow that woman, that monster, to get her own way.

"Arizona…" My fiancé breathing against the skin of my neck, it causes goosebumps to appear over my entire body. Her voice is husky, and honestly, I'm not sure I've heard anything hotter in my entire life. "Are you sure you are okay with this?"

Simply nodding, her lips work the skin of my neck before she runs her tongue along my jawline. "I love you." She murmurs against my lips. "So much." I know she is simply reassuring me, but it settles me. It tells me that she wants to be here. It tells me everything I could ever possibly need to know about how she feels. I hate that I freaked out on her earlier, but honestly, I really felt as though she was pulling away from me.

Bracing herself on my good side, those deep green eyes bore into my soul and I find myself needing more. Needing everything she has to offer. Her fingertips gently running down between my breasts, my stomach tenses as the sensations she is causing travel through every nerve in my body. Her hands are like magic, and they are here for my pleasure only. "God, I've missed touching you. I've missed being here with you like this." Her head dipping a little, she takes my nipple between her teeth and my breath catches in my throat. This, tonight…it's like coming home. I know Eliza would never do anything to hurt me, physically or mentally, and she is the only person I would ever want to share this moment with. Sure, I'm a little bruised and battered, but she sees past that. She sees the true me. The one who isn't in pain. The one who wasn't almost killed. She sees…me.

Her fingers working their way up the inside my thigh, she gives my other breast a little attention, and right now…my entire body is completely at her mercy. Unconsciously spreading my thighs further apart, she smirks against my skin before humming in delight at the arousal that has gathered between my legs. "So wet." She whispers as she runs two fingers up the length of my center. Taking them between her lips, she moans in delight and my heart pounds in my ears. "And you taste amazing."

"E-Eliza…" I breathe out, desperate for something more. "P-Please touch me."

"Anything for you, Arizona." Her words floating around the sex filled air, my eyes find hers and her teeth are sinking into her bottom lip. Slipping further down the bed, my fiancé comes to settle between my legs and nudges them further apart. "God…" She sighs. "So. Fucking. Beautiful."

My hips arching up into the air, I need some friction. I need something. Anything. The slickness between my legs evident to myself, my breathing becomes a little heavier. "Eliza, I need you."

"You have me, baby." Her tongue taking a firm swipe through my soaked folds, the moan I release catches even me off guard. "Mm, exactly what I like to hear." The tip of her tongue working my clit like never before, I find myself fisting my hand in the sheets beneath me. I don't know if I'm super sensitive because it's been a while, or whether Eliza is just fucking amazing, but I suspect it could be both. One always works pretty well with the other. My hand releasing the sheets, it finds a mess of dark hair and my nails dig into my fiancé's scalp.

"Y-Yes… Oh god. Don't stop." Her swipes becoming more prominent, I find my stomach tightening way sooner than I'd like. I don't want this to be over yet. It can't be over yet. Eliza suspects that I'm trying to hold out a little longer, but she doesn't lessen her movements. No, she quickens them. Her tongue providing, even more, pressure, my eyes slam shut and my world begins to crumble around me.

"Let go, Arizona." She whispers against my dripping sex. "Come for me. I need to taste you." And I'm gone. I'm done. Right now, I'm not entirely sure I even know where I am, but this woman is between my legs, and that is good enough to keep me grounded.

My hips bucking up against her mouth, my body convulsed and writhes like never before. "F-Fuckkkk…" I breathe out. "Jesus Christ." My hand coming to rest on my face, I've never felt so satisfied, yet desperately craving more in my life.

Her body climbing up and over me, her fingers find my entrance, and I know that she isn't finished with me. I know she will never be finished with me. "You want more?" She asks as she teases me.

"I _need_ more." I whimper as she slips two fingers deep inside of me. My body jolting from the unexpected yet welcome intrusion, she releases a guttural moan and grinds down against my thigh. "And I think someone else needs more." Her lips finding mine, I weave my good hand between our bodies and I'm met with molten heat. "Jesus, you are soaked, Eliza."

"It's w-what you do to me. Oh, fuck!" My own fingers slipping straight inside, her walls immediately tighten around my fingers. "So good." She moans against my neck. "G-Going to, oh shit…Arizona, more."

My thumb coming to rest over her clit, I give it a few swipes and her legs shake as her body hovers above me. Another of my own orgasms about to hit, I increase my pace and the sound of sex fills the air. It's perfect. She's perfect. We are perfect. "With me…" She pants as her legs tighten their grip around my thigh.

"Always…" I whisper. Our bodies taking over, we writhe and moan against each other and just be. Be in the moment. Together.

Her body falling on my good side, her breathing is a little ragged but it's beginning to even out. "I needed that." She smiles against my skin. "I needed _you._ "

"I'm sorry for being a little crazy before." I apologize as I run my fingers through her hair. I am sorry. Genuinely. I know she would never dismiss me because of body issues. She has shown that time and time again. The most important thing is that she continues to reassure me every time I have a moment.

Her hands simply running up and down my stomach, no words are needed. She is here, with me, and that is all that matters.

* * *

Waking to the sensation of fingertips on my bare back, I find that my body is totally relaxed. I haven't been this relaxed since before my accident and for the first time, I haven't woken in the night, and I haven't had any sort of dream. I'm a little relieved that there has been no dream because honestly, they were becoming far too much. Deciding that I don't want Eliza to know that I am awake just yet, I keep painfully still and take in her touch. It doesn't just calm me, no. It makes me feel needed. It makes me feel like everything is as it should be. I know things have been tough lately, but isn't that the story of my life? I'd like to think that one day I can just sit at home, happy with nothing to worry about, but life doesn't ever seem to work out that way for me. Should it happen one day, though, I'd take it in a heartbeat.

I hate not having Sofia here with me. I hate not being able to do things with her. I hate Lou. I hate myself. The one thing I do not hate, though, is Eliza. My fiancé. My best friend. My soul mate. How could I ever hate her? She has been nothing but supportive, and honestly if it wasn't for her...I don't know where my life would be right now. I know I wouldn't be happy, that's for sure.

I mean, okay…people may argue that if she wasn't in my life, this wouldn't have happened, but in some weird way, I'm glad it did. Not glad that I was injured, but if this had to come with being in a relationship with her, then I can cope with it. To ever imagine her not being in my life is often too much to bare. It's too much to think about. She has given me more happiness than I've ever had. She has been more and meant more to me than anyone in this world. And yeah, I was happy with Callie, but sometimes that happiness just wasn't enough. That doubt was always there in the back of my mind. Whether it be the fact that she slept with Mark and she could have done that again, or whether she one day walked away from me...that doubt was always there. Ultimately, I was right. She did the one thing I always feared she would do, and that was to walk away from me. From us. The life we had created.

I don't sense that doubt with Eliza. I may have said it once in a while, but truthfully, I've never once had any doubt about my fiancé. Insecurity comes with being in that situation, and Eliza understands that. I'm sure she has her own insecurities, and yes, we have experienced them once or twice, but at the end of the day, we come together and we work things out. We work things out, and we simply love.

"I know you are awake." Her husky voice pulling me from my own thoughts, I try to suppress the smile that is creepy onto my face.

"Mm.."

"I said, I know you are awake." She laughs. "I can tell by your breathing."

"You can?" I turn and give her a knowing look. "Really?"

"Well, that and the million and one thoughts you have going through your mind." She shrugs. "You forget that I know you better than you know yourself."

"Oh yeah?" I scoff. "You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"I am…" _I love it when she is so confident. Turns me on._

"Whatever. You keep telling yourself that." Pulling her down into a heated kiss, I catch her a little off guard but she doesn't seem to be complaining. Her lips nipping and her tongue fighting for dominance, I put up a fight. She knows I will, and that is why she does it. She likes to get me a little wound up before she rocks my world.

Pulling back for a little air, her eyes widen a little and she bites down on her bottom lip. "Well, good morning to you, too."

"Mm, this _is_ a good morning." I give her a nod in agreement. "I slept better than I have since my accident last night."

"You did?" I can see the relief in her eyes and it makes my heart swell. "I'm happy that I could help you out."

"Oh, I bet you are," I smirk. "So you claim to know me better than I know myself?"

"Um…yeah." She gives me an incredulous look and I simply shake my head laughing. "Oh, you don't believe me?"

"No, baby, but if it makes you feel better, we will just roll with it."

"No, no." She disagrees. "Wouldn't want you to just give into me. I can, however, prove it."

"Do it!" I laugh. "Prove it!"

Her fingers ghosting across my stomach, she simply smirks. "I know that if I dip my fingers a little further down your left-hand side, it's too ticklish." _Okay, so?_

"You bite your lip when you are out of control and unaware of what is about to come…" Glancing up at me, I am in fact biting my lip. "Just like that."

"I also know that your eyes turn the bluest I've ever seen when I'm making love to you, and it's a damn shame you cannot see that for yourself, because honestly? It's amazing."

"That's sweet." My lips curling into a smile, I cannot believe that I have this woman sometimes.

"No, it's not." She shakes her head. "It's the truth." Placing her hand over my heart, she smiles. "And whenever I say something nice like that, your heart beats a little faster. I don't know why, but it does." Her lips finding mine, she places a soft kiss before pulling back. "But most of all, I know that you doubt yourself sometimes. Not with anything in particular, but you allow doubt to cloud your judgment."

"I don't follow…"

"Sometimes I don't either." She agrees. "Last night you doubted what I felt for you. You doubted whether I wanted you because you felt a little down."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Arizona, but sometimes…you are your own worst enemy." I can see the honesty in her eyes, and I have to agree with her. I know I'm my own worst enemy. "But do you want to know what I see when I look at you?"

"Yes." Giving her a slight nod, my breath hitches a little as she props herself up on her elbow and runs her thumb across my bottom lip.

"I see a strong, beautiful woman who has had more than enough crap to death with for the rest of her life. I see a woman who has been hurt, but has allowed herself to be loved again…and I'm the person who gets to do that. I'm the person who has the pleasure of waking up next to you each morning. I see a woman who sometimes closes off and doesn't say what she's thinking, or feeling, for fear of hurting me or anyone else around her…but most of all, I see nothing but pure love. Love for your daughter, love for your job, for me…and for life. You have so much love to give, Arizona, and I know things are a little tough right now, but please, don't let that love turn to anger or bitterness. Don't ever see yourself as less because you aren't having a good time right now. Things will get better. _You_ will get better. You are beautiful in every way possible, and you have to know that. You have to believe that."

Tears falling from my eyes, Eliza simply wipes them away. I'm not upset, but she just has a way with words. A way with them that makes me feel okay. Makes me feel loved. "I love you," I speak, barely above a whisper.

"And I love you." She smiles. "More than you could ever imagine. You are going to be okay, baby, and I'm here for you no matter what. Just, please… don't ever think that I don't want to be around you. That I don't want to love you. I couldn't possibly love you anymore if I tried."

"I know." I sigh as I take her hand in my own. "Thank you."

"You know what else I know…"

"What?" I furrow my brow. Surely she doesn't have anything else to say.

"That you make the most amazing coffee ever tasted, so get your ass out of the bed and down those stairs." A chaste kiss placed on my lips, she jumps from the bed and does some weird dance in the middle of the room. _So fucking adorable._ I don't know how she switches her mood up like that, but it works for me.

It will always work for me….

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. And thank you for the reviews on my last chapter. Much appreciated x**


	82. Chapter 82

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Two

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

That shift has just killed me. My first day back at work in what? Almost a month, and wow…I'm done. I mean, I love my job, but being home with Arizona has been so relaxing that I'm beginning to regret coming back. She says she is okay, and she really is doing much better, but I lost that argument, so now I find myself in the elevator and headed off to change. The Chief had suggested I take a little while longer but Arizona was so insistent that I return to work that I gave in. Maybe she needs a little time alone, I don't know. She hasn't said that she doesn't want me around, but we have been together every minute of the day for the past few weeks and maybe I beginning to get in the way a little. That's okay, everyone needs their space sometimes. I don't, but I get the impression that Arizona does.

I haven't spoken to her much today, but I do have some news for her. I don't know how happy she will be that I've held some information back from her, but I figured it was for her own good. She doesn't need to have Lou and that crazy bitches issues in her life, so I took it into my own hands and chose _not_ to inform her of the fact that Lou has been to trial, and has been sentenced.

A week ago I received a call from the detective in charge of the case, and although they wanted to speak to Arizona, I explained about the dreams and the problems my fiancé had been facing since her accident. Knowing the relevant information, the detective agreed that Arizona would benefit more if she received the news from me. I mean, I'm no detective, but I know how to slip it into a conversation instead of just coming right out with it. I know when she is feeling good enough to talk about it, and when she needs space from the situation. Problem is, I still haven't told her. I still haven't been able to bring myself to tell Arizona that Lou has been put away and that she wouldn't be present at the trial, because, well…it's over.

Now I'm finding myself a little anxious over the situation. What if Arizona wanted to be at the trial? What if she is mad at me for not keeping her updated? What if she thinks I've kept it from her because Lou is my ex? I know I'm thinking a little crazy right now, but I honestly don't know how she will react when I tell her. I guess I won't know until the words fall from my lips, huh?

Stepping out of the elevator, I take my cell from my lab coat pocket and make my way down the corridor. Opening up my messages, I find one from my fiancé.

 ** _Hey, I hope your first day back goes well. A x_**

Damn, I should have called her during lunch. I only managed a short break, but still…I should have called. I'm not avoiding her, I'm just a little worried about the conversation we are going to have later tonight. I don't want it to ruin anything between us, not when I was just trying to keep her from the negativity it would have brought into her life.

 ** _Hey. Busy day. Headed to Joe's for one. Did you want to join me? E x_**

 ** _No. You enjoy a quiet drink and I'll see you when you get home. A x_**

 ** _You sure? E x_**

 ** _I'm sure. A x_**

Slipping my cell back into my pocket, I have a really bad feeling about how Arizona will react to the news I've been keeping from her. To be honest, I'm pretty lucky that the detectives were willing to allow me to break it to her. I didn't expect that from them. Right now, though, I'm kinda wishing I'd allowed them to tell her. I know I was doing it for the right reasons, but that doesn't mean she will see it that way. That doesn't mean she won't hit the roof. I guess really, it's none of my business. I know it was my ex that caused all of this, but this is Arizona's life. This is her issue. She may not have wanted me to take it into my own hands. It's done now, though, and I cannot change that.

The sooner I get out of this place and get a strong drink down me, the sooner I can get home to the only person that matters in all of this. Arizona. My fiancé. My one true love. My life. My home.

* * *

Slipping my key into the lock, I turn it as quietly as possible and pray to anyone that is listening that Arizona is asleep. I know she won't be, I'm not that lucky, but I can hope, right? Stepping inside, I kick off my heels and lock up behind me. Tiptoeing through the lower level, I move into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator. The plan was to only have one drink, but here I am arriving home three hours later than planned and I've missed the opportunity to spend the evening with Arizona because of my own worries. The worries I created in the first place. Hearing movement upstairs, I close my eyes and take a breath. She has heard me coming home and not only is it late, I've also woken her. Now I have more than one mood to contend with.

"Hey…" Her body coming into full view as she makes her way downstairs, she gives me a dimpled smile and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey…I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it." She shrugs. "We all have bad days at work, and it must have been nice to take the night off from me." She laughs. "I'd take the night off from me if I could."

"N-No." I shake my head. "That's not what I was doing, I swear."

"Relax, Eliza. I'm just joking around with you."

"Oh." I give her a half smile. "You had a good day?"

"Yeah. Quiet." She shrugs. "Spent some time with Sofia which was nice."

"Damn, I missed it." I sigh, a little angry with myself. "Did Callie come by?"

"Only to drop her. She had some stuff she needed to do so me and Sof spent the afternoon watching movies."

"Nice to see her?" I ask.

"So nice. I think she will be able to come home soon." Moving into the kitchen, Arizona leans against the kitchen counter and pulls me in. "So, do I get a kiss now?"

"Y-Yeah." I smile. My lips finding hers, she pulls my body in impossibly close and I melt into her touch. She just relaxes me. I don't know how she does it, but she does. It's kind of amazing really. Her tongue running across my bottom lip, I want her like never before, but I can't keep this from her any longer. Not when it is about Arizona and her life. "S-Stop." I gently push on her shoulder.

"Um…okay." She furrows her brow. "Something tells me you didn't stay out longer because of work. Have I done something?"

"No." I smile. "You are perfect. You are always perfect."

"Then why the cold shoulder? Why did you stop?" She asks, a little concern laced in her voice.

"I'm the one who has messed up. I'm the one who is the constant fuck up in this relationship." I sigh and drop my gaze.

"Eliza…" She breathes out, her voice breaking a little. "What did you do?"

 _Wait, what does she think I did? I hope she isn't about to accuse me of something she may come to regret._ I have to fix this before she does accuse me. I have to fix this before she says something we both may regret. "I didn't do anything that I think you are about to suggest." I scoff. "I just…I had a call from the police."

"Oh." She furrows her brow. "I wondered why I hadn't heard from them. Why are they calling you and not me?" She asks.

"Because I asked them not to. Call you, I mean." Shaking my head, I take Arizona's hand in my own and guide her through the kitchen. Flicking on a lamp, I sit her down and take a seat beside her. "You may hate me for doing that, and that's okay…but I didn't want them to call you with any bad news. You've been in a bad way, and so I was just trying to protect you."

"They have news?" Her voice trembling, I find tears in her eyes. "She's being released, isn't she?"

"No, baby." I squeeze her hand and her eyes find mine. Her painful blue eyes. "She isn't being released."

"Then what?" She asks.

"Ten years." I smile. I don't know what she was hoping for, but I'm happy with a ten-year sentence.

"T-Ten years?" Her eyes brighten a little. "Really?"

"Really." I nod. "She had a psych evaluation but they couldn't determine whether she was crazy or just crazy." I laugh. "Ten was the best they could do because they couldn't determine whether it was intentional."

"Wow." She sighs.

"How do you feel?" I ask.

"Relieved. Safer. A little happier." She smiles. "You kept it from me."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to have to sit wondering what was going on. How far into the trial they were. What the outcome would be."

"I know." She nods.

"I did it to protect you, Arizona. That was the only reason." I place a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "I'm the one who lies awake listening to you cry and whimper in your sleep. I'm the one who has to collect you from your ex-wife's place at three in the morning because you've had a bad dream. I'm the one who is supposed to help you through this. Get you better. The only way I could do that was to divert their calls and information to me. I understand if you aren't happy about it, and I can leave if you don't want me around, but I will always stand by the decision I made." Taking a breath, I drop my gaze and she lifts my head to meet her eyes. "I just…I hate seeing you hurt and in pain. Emotionally and physically. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, Eliza." She smiles. "And I certainly don't want you to leave."

"N-No?" I stutter.

"No. Nobody has ever cared for me the way you have. You have been amazing these past few weeks and honestly, I couldn't have gotten through it all without you. So, thank you."

"I just want you to be happy, Arizona. It's all I've ever wanted for you. I hate what she did to you. I hate that it was because of me. Honestly, I struggle to sleep myself some nights because I know that me being here, me being with you…is what caused this. It's what caused her to freak out."

"So, you are supposed to be single forever so that she doesn't freak out?" Arizona asks. "Because it would have happened to whoever you are with. She is crazy, and she is jealous, but she can't hurt either of us now."

"No." I nod. "She can't."

"So, now we plan our future. Now we plan the rest of our lives together. Our wedding. What comes next. She isn't here to bring the mood down anymore, and honestly…I have a few ideas I've been desperate to run by you."

"Yeah?" Smiling my megawatt smile, she simply nods and settles back against the couch. "I want to hear _all_ of your ideas, Arizona. Every single one. No matter how small."

"And I want to give them all to you." She yawns. "Just…maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." I nod.

* * *

Waking to the sound of rain pelting the windows, I roll over and pull Arizona in a little closer. She's soft and she's warm and honestly, she is the most comfortable thing in this world. Mumbling incoherently, I smile at her sleepiness and rest my chin in the crook of her neck. We don't generally sleep separately, but the discomfort she still feels from her injuries has had her tossing and turning since the accident. I don't take offense to it because when she realizes that we aren't connected via the slight skin on skin contact, she always rectifies it. Always.

"I want a barn." She states. I'm not entirely sure she is awake right now, but I'll listen anyway. Sleepy Arizona is one of my favorite kinds and I couldn't listen to that sleep filled husky voice forever. "Out in the middle of nowhere."

 _Sounds good to me…._

"With a very select guest list. I don't like some people, so why should they share my amazingly beautiful day with me?"

 _Okay, she is totally awake._ "You can work the guest list, then." I smile against the skin of her neck. "Whatever you need to do."

"I want like some sort of white and grey theme going on. You know, minimal but smart."

"Mmhmm…" I place a kiss below her ear.

"Sofia has to be the center of attention along with us. She has to be a princess."

"Arizona, Sofia is already a princess so that's _that_ out of the way." I laugh. "A beautiful princess."

"Mm, I know." She nods. Her back still to me. "I want you to have as much involvement as I do."

"I can work with that." I agree as my lips trail down to her naked shoulder blade.

"I want awesome music." She demands. "Like, stuff that _we_ like…"

"O..kay." I laugh. "Good music...got it!"

"And you are not listening to a god damn word I am saying." Turning in my arms, her baby blues land on my face and she rolls her eyes. "Typical freaking woman."

"Excuse me?" I pull back, feigning shock.

"You just want to have your way with me." She scoffs. "I'm discussing the biggest day of our lives, and you are trying to get into my pants."

My fingers ghosting down her left-hand side, they come to rest on her thigh and I raise an eyebrow. "Kinda hard to get into your pants when you aren't wearing any."

"That is not what I meant." She folds her arms over her chest and puffs out. "You aren't taking this seriously." My fingertips inching closer to where I know she wants them to be, she rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "We aren't doing this."

"Doing what?" I furrow my brow.

"Having sex whilst I'm trying to discuss our wedding…"

"Oh, okay." I pull back. Sitting up against the headboard, I motion for her to sit up too. "Come on, get your ass out of the bed and get a pad and pen."

"Um…"

"No." I shake my head. "You want to do this right this minute, so we will." _I'm playing with her, and she is actually falling for it._ "Come on, Arizona. We have a lot to do today."

"L-Like what?" She asks.

"Book caterers, music…search for a barn. Then we have to go look at dresses and shoes and hair stylists and makeup artists and um…have I missed anything? Oh right…" I breathe out. "Chair covers, favors, a seating plan, Bridesmaids, Sofia's dress, your mom's hat, my mom's hat. Invitations, a wish list. God, we have so much to get through today and it's already what? 8 am…how will we ever find the time to do all of that?" I'm desperately trying to hold in the fit of laughter I know is about to erupt, but she beats me to it.

Climbing on top of me, she straddles my legs and rolls her eyes. "So, I've established one thing today…"

"What's that?" I ask.

"I'm marrying a freaking smart ass."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Sorry for the delay in updating this fic, but I promise it is always there in the back of my mind. Today it appeared a little further forward, so I hope it will tide you over until I can get around to updating it again. I'd love to hear your reviews. You're awesome…all of you.**


	83. Chapter 83

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Three

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

"Eliza! Come on! We have to go…" I swear my fiancé takes a ridiculous amount of time to get ready for the most basic of days out. "Baby?"

"Alright, alright." Watching her rush down the stairs I can't help but laugh. "Jeez, it's like living back home sometimes with you…" She breathes out as she puts her earrings in. "I'm ready, mom. Let's go!"

"Ew, don't ever call me mom again." I shake my head. "That's just all kinds of creepy." Rolling her eyes, I give her a hard glare. "And don't roll your eyes at me."

"Um...you kinda can't tell me not to call you mom when you say things like that." She laughs and grabs her purse. "Who's driving?"

"You." I smile. "This of it as an apology for taking a lifetime to get ready."

"I was like…an hour." She scoffs and grabs her keys.

"Sure. Plus two more." I nod. "Get your ass in the car, beautiful. Today is all about us and our future." Turning on the porch, she gives me a genuine smile and pulls me into her arms.

"Our future." Running her thumb across my cheek, I lean into her touch and she places a soft kiss on my lips. "I never thought I'd hear those words…"

"I know, right." Locking up, we make our way down the steps and onto the drive. Climbing inside Eliza's car, my wrist catches against the interior and I wince in pain. "Shit." Shaking myself from the searing pain in my arm, I close my eyes and take a minute to gather myself.

"You okay?" My fiancé asks as she takes a seat and notices the pain on my face. "Did something happen?"

"Just caught my arm getting in the car." I give her a half smile. "I'm good."

"When is your first PT session?"

"Next week." I sigh. "Tuesday, 10 am."

"The road to recovery, huh?"

"Yep." I nod in agreement. "And I cannot wait to get this freaking thing off of my arm. It just...it's in the way."

"I know, baby. Tuesday will be here soon, and we can get our lives back on track. For real." She smiles as she pulls out of the drive. "I'm so proud of you…"

"Y-You are?" I furrow my brow. "Why? I've been pathetic."

"No." She shakes her head. "You've been amazing."

"Okay, so explain to me what is amazing about waking with night sweats? What is amazing about freaking out at the slightest thing? What is amazing about being conscious of my body and how you see me? Me pushing you away?" I scoff. "I can continue...the list is pretty big."

"I'm proud of everything about you, Arizona." She sighs as she takes a left and heads for the highway. "You don't see it, but you have dealt with this remarkably well. I know you've had a really bad time, but overall? You've been amazing. Awesome. You've been…you."

"I don't follow…"

"Arizona, baby, you have been through so much shit over the past few years. You really have. I don't know how you manage to wake with a smile. I don't know how you get up and go to work sometimes. If that were me? I'd be alone and depressed. But you got back up time and time again, so yeah…to me, you are beyond amazing."

"I had to get back up." I shrug. "I have a daughter to look after. I couldn't crumble like your average single woman. I had to get back up, deal with it, and get on with my life. I'm just happy that you were here to help me deal with my latest shit storm. I'm just happy that _you_ are who I wake up next to every morning. That's why I get out of bed and go to work…because I glance to my right and I find your face next to me."

"And I'm the one who gets to marry you." She sighs. "I still can't believe it is happening."

"Well, it is." I smile and place my hand on her thigh. "And I couldn't be happier, Eliza."

"Have you ever thought about _not_ marrying me?" She glances my way and raises an eyebrow.

"Um…I don't understand. If I didn't want to marry you, I wouldn't have accepted your proposal." I give her a look of confusion and she simply smiles.

"No, I don't mean that. I just...you've been married before, Arizona. You've done the white dress and the big reception. You've given yourself away before."

"Mm, I have." I nod. _But this time feels so different._

"So, did you ever think that it was easier to just not be married again? Did you ever have that moment where you promised yourself you would commit yourself fully to another woman?"

"I did," I admit. "I really did."

"So, what changed your mind?" She shrugs. I know she isn't worried about where this conversation is going, no. I can see it in her body language that she is more than confident about us.

"You came into my life," I answer honestly. "You came into my life and you showed me everything I'd been missing. You gave me your words and your honesty. Your commitment to both me _and_ my daughter. Your commitment to this relationship. I just, everything is different with you, Eliza. _So_ different."

"Yeah?" She smiles as her foot hits the gas and we reach speed. "You mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." I sigh.

"How different are we to what you used to have?" She asks. "I mean, you don't have to go there but I'd like to know…"

"So very different." I smile. "Nothing is forced with you. My love. My personality. My emotions. None of it is forced and that is all I've ever craved in life. Someone who just gets me. Someone who understands that I'm not perfect. That no one is perfect. Someone who takes me and my benefits along with my faults. You did that, Eliza. You saw past everything I've been in the past, and you have loved me for who I am now. You don't care about the leg, the cheating, the kid. You don't care that I've been married before. You just see _me._ "

"You are the one thing that matters to me, Arizona, that's why I see you. That's why I only see you." Her hand resting against my own, she tightens her grip and gives me a knowing smile. "You have changed my life in every way imaginable this past year or so, and honestly, I could never imagine my life without you or Sofia in it."

"That means more to me than you could ever know." I smile. "And in twelve weeks, we will be bound together forever. I cannot wait for that day. I have no doubt, no nerves, no uncertainty. I just know that I want and need you in my life forever."

"We're kind of amazing, right?" She smiles. "Like, the hot couple everyone wants to be."

"Always." I shrug and throw her a wink. "Always."

* * *

Glancing around me, my mouth is agape and I'm not sure I've ever seen anything so beautiful. Today we are checking out a barn Eliza suggested to me, and I fell in love with it the second we pulled up outside. I didn't even need to see the inside of the place…I already have my heart set on it. It's just…everything I want. Everything I could ever envision is right in front of me. Eliza included. "What do you think?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter what I think." She smiles as she glances up at the high beams.

"Um, yeah it does." I scoff. "This is your wedding, too."

"But I can see it in your eyes. How much you love it."

"I do love it." I nod. "It's amazing, but you have to like it, too. You have to see what I see."

"Hey…" Pulling me into her arms, she wraps them around my waist and her body relaxes against mine. "If I get to see that smile on your face, and that look in your eyes on the day of our wedding…then I'm happy with whatever you want." _Ugh! Could this woman be any more amazing?_ "And yeah…" Placing a soft kiss on my lips, she runs her fingers through my hair and smiles. "I _do_ love it."

"You do?" My smile reaching my ears, I'm not sure I've ever been this happy. "You aren't just trying to give me what I want?"

"Nope." She relates me from her grip and takes my hand in her own. "I love it. I really do."

"Well okay then." I laugh. "Let's go make this place ours." Slowly making our way through the barn, I take in every detail. Every sound. Every smell. This is going to be the place that I make Eliza officially mine. It's going to be amazing. My life is going to be amazing. "Did you have anything you wanted to do for the rest of the day?"

"How about we drive out somewhere and grab some lunch?" She asks. "Do we have time before we collect Sofia?"

"Sure we do." I give her a nod. "You head to the car and I'll go give them the okay."

"No, let me do this…"

"But-"

"Hey…I asked _you_ to marry me, so just please, let me take care of it?" Eliza gives me a knowing look and I simply nod. Releasing my grip on my hand, we separate and I head down the gravel path to the car.

"Hey….Eliza Minnick!" She turns and furrows her brow. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Her smile the widest I've seen in a long time, she turns and heads the opposite way to me. It's true…I do love her. More than anything else in this world. I mean, how lucky can one person be? Having someone like Eliza in my life has made me feel like I have a future. I _do_ have a future. My daughter is back with me. My love life is better than it has ever been. Sure, some crazy bitch tried to kill me, but she didn't. Just like everything else in my past that could have killed me…I survived. Once again, I survived. Had she not been here with me, I'm not so sure that would be the case, but she's here. She loves me. She wants _me_ to be her wife. She wants _me_ to be there through everything life has to throw at us. She wants to wake up next to me and share dinner with me. She wants _me._

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't wondered when this would all end because I have. Multiple times. Nothing in my life has ever been this simple, especially where my relationships are concerned, but yeah…this is happening. We are happening. My cell buzzing in my pocket, I take it out, roll my eyes and hit the accept button. "Hi, mom."

"Arizona, honey… I was calling to see how you physical therapy session went?"

"That's next week, mom."

"It is? Are you sure?" She asks.

"I'm sure, mom." Reassuring her, she simply sighs. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, of course." She laughs. "I just seem to have a few dates mixed up."

"That's okay, momma. It's been a few weeks since I've spoken to you and I think my session was changed from its original date." _I lie._ If I'm honest, I'm a little worried. Mom has been getting a little forgetful the last handful of times I've spoken to her, and yeah…I'm kinda burying my head in the sand. I know I should bring it up with dad, but I'm struggling with the possibility that something isn't quite right.

"Where are you, sweetie?" Deciding to lighten the mood, I smile and my heart skips a beat.

"I'm at a venue, mom."

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy." Her tone of voice changes and it relaxes me a little. "Tell me all about it."

"How about I come visit you and dad for a few days? It's been a while since I've been home and I can tell you _all_ about it then."

"You'd do that?" She asks. A little shocked. "You'd come home to see me when you have a lot of stuff going on back home?"

"Of course, I would, mom. Just give me a few days to make some arrangements and I'll be home to see you. On one condition…"

"Anything." She laughs.

"You have me some of that awesome apple pie waiting."

"Oh, that would be my pleasure, honey." She replies. "I guess I should let you get back to your therapy session. Take care, Arizona."

 _And yeah…I should worry._ "Sure, mom. My therapy session." My voice breaking a little, I shake myself from my thoughts and try to clear my mind. "I'll see you soon, mom. I love you."

"I love you, too." My call disconnecting, I place my head back on my seat and the tears fall. I know this isn't t good. I know this is exactly what I think it is. Placing the heel of my hands into my eyes, I try to stop the tears but the thought of watching my mom forget who I am is a little hard to take right now. Everything else I can deal with, but watching her disappear in front of my eyes? I'm not sure I can do that.

"Hey…" Eliza breathes out as she settles down in her seat. "All done."

Clearing my throat, I divert my gaze out of the window and nod my head. "Great."

"What's wrong?" Turning in her seat, Eliza places her hand over my own and gives it a squeeze. "Hey?"

"Mom called." I sigh.

"Yeah? That's good, right?" Her brow furrowing, the worry settles in her beautiful green eyes. "Is everything okay back home?"

"I-I don't know. I don't think so." I shake my head. "You know I told you she seemed a little forgetful last week?"

"Yeah…"

"And the week before?" I raise an eyebrow and Eliza simply nods. "Well, that hasn't changed." I sigh.

"Oh." She drops her gaze. "So, what do we do?"

"We don't do anything." I smile. "I'm going to head down there for a few days. Have her checked out. Just…see for myself the change in her."

"I can come with you…" Eliza suggests.

"No, it's okay. You have only just gone back to work. Your patients need you. The hospital needs you."

"But you need me, too. You are more important, Arizona."

"I'll just, I don't know. I'll take a few days to be with her, while I have the chance, and I'll see how things are."

"How about we just head home right now and we can discuss it over coffee? I don't want you to make any decisions right now. You aren't in the right frame of mind. Think about it, okay? If you need me with you, I will be there, Arizona. The hospital will get over it."

"Okay." Feeling a deep sense of anxiety settle inside of me, I run my hands down my jeans and release a deep sigh. "I'm sorry our plans for lunch are ruined."

"I'm not." She fires up the car and puts it into drive. "So long as I'm with you, Arizona, everything else is irrelevant."

"Thank you." I smile. "Just for being you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome as always.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Sorry for the delay on this fic. A little harder to write than I first thought.**

 ****TRIGGER WARNING - Discussion of Alzheimer's****

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Four

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

So, my flight is booked. I don't know exactly what I'm going to do when I get to my parents home, but I have to do something. I have to have answers. I know I can't stop what is likely happening, but still, I have to know. I hate that my mom could be ill, but I've made my memories with her. I've got those memories stored away and I think about them daily. She has looked after me all of my life, and I guess now it's time for the tables to turn. Now is the time for me to look after her. She won't like it, but that's life, huh? I mean, I've never been in this situation. I've never had to watch someone change completely in front of me, at least, not like this. It could be something and nothing, but I've got a bad feeling about this. I've got a bad feeling about what is to come.

I've tried to push it from my mind until I land, but I'm struggling. I'm struggling to think about anything other than my mom, and I still have all kinds to do. Eliza has offered to take care of Sofia, but she has enough going on. She is back at work. She has a pile of work to get through. She just…she has enough to do. I called Callie a little while ago and asked if she could come by, so now I'm waiting for her to arrive. Sofia's bag packed and ready.

"Hey, big girl." I smile. "Do you have everything you want to take to Mama's?"

"Mmhmm." She nods. Climbing up on the couch, she crosses her legs underneath her body and turns to face me. "Where are you going, mommy?"

"I have to go visit grandma." I smile.

"Why can't I come with you?" She furrows her brow.

"Because you have school, little miss. You know how important school is." I give her a knowing look and she sighs. "Grandma isn't feeling too well right now, so mommy has to go and make her feel better."

My daughter's beautiful brown eyes a little teary, I furrow my brow and a sob escapes from her little body. "Is grandma going to die?"

"What?" Her words tearing my heart in two, I shake my head and pull my daughter into my lap. "No, baby. Grandma is just feeling a little unwell."

"But Lucie's grandma felt unwell and she died." Sofia cries. "She died and Lucie said she will never see her again. I want to see grandma again, mommy."

"And you will, Sof." I smile as I place a kiss on top of her head. "How about we visit when she is feeling a little better? Eliza, too?"

"Yeah." Her eyes brighten a little and she gives me a cute smile. "Can I talk to grandma while you're away?"

"Sure." I nod and wrap my arms around her. "I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." The sound of the doorbell pulling my daughter away from me, Eliza takes her by the hand and moves towards the door. "Mama!" Sofia smiles.

"Hey, big girl." Stepping inside, Callie gives me a smile and heads into the living room. "Everything okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, um…could Sof stay with you for a little while?" I give her an awkward smile and my ex-wife can see that something is on my mind.

"Of course." She gives me a nod in agreement. Glancing around, she finds my bags close to the kitchen and turns her attention back to me. "Going somewhere?"

"Home." I sigh. "Something isn't right with my mom."

"How do you mean?" Sofia interrupting, she comes to sit between me and Callie.

"Grandma is sick, Mama, but she didn't die." Looking between Sofia and me, Callie gives me a complete look of confusion.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" She asks.

"Hey, Sof. Why don't we check you have everything you need?" Eliza lifts my daughter into her arms and walks into the kitchen. "How about we fix you up a milkshake before you go?"

"Yay!" Sofia claps and Callie and I both smile at their interaction.

"What's going on Arizona? Is your mom okay?"

"She's becoming very forgetful." I give her a sad smile and Callie drops her gaze.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." I laugh. "I'm going there to have her checked out. I know what the outcome will be. It's just to confirm things."

"How bad is it?" She sighs.

"It's just dates and stuff at the minute. Like, she knows who we all are...for now."

"That's good." Callie smiles.

"Yeah, I just hope it isn't worse when I get there. We've only had calls between us, so it could be totally different. Dad hasn't called me, but I wouldn't expect him to. You know what he's like. He doesn't like to bother me."

"I know." She agrees. "Look, you take however long you need. You are way off returning to work, so if you need to spend a few weeks there, I can keep Sofia with me."

"This is all backfiring, huh?" I laugh.

"What is?" She furrows her brow.

"Me demanding my daughter back. She's barely here because it's just one thing after another. Maybe this is my karma for taking her back from you."

"Don't say that, Arizona."

"But-"

"No." She cuts me off. "Your mom is sick. You have to go to her. As for Sofia? Everything will work out just fine. She is back in Seattle, and she will understand that you have to go and be with your mom."

"I just feel like everything is constantly messed up." I sigh. "I can't win. I try to look after my daughter and have her with me, but it's never just that simple is it?"

"That's life, Arizona. We both know that. Just…give Barbara a hug from me, yeah?"

"I will." I nod. "And thanks... _again._ "

Standing, Callie gives me a genuine smile and moves into the kitchen. "Right, little miss. Let's hit the road."

"Mama, Liza made me a milkshake."

"I see that. It looks good, huh?"

"Real good." My daughter nods. Climbing down from the stool, she grabs her rucksack and moves towards me. Wrapping her arms around my leg, she tightens her grip. "Love you, mommy."

"I love you, too, baby girl."

"Love you, Liza."

"Love you, too, Sof." Eliza smiles and glances at Callie. "Be good for Mama, yeah?"

"Mmhmm…" Sipping on her straw, she takes her other mother's hand and pulls her towards the door. "Come on, Mama." Throwing us both a wave, Callie mouths 'call me' to Eliza and my fiancé gives her a nod.

The door closing, my anxiety comes back tenfold. Knowing that I have a flight to catch to see my mom is usually a happy occasion, but right now it couldn't be any further from that. "Well…" I sigh. "I guess I should get ready to leave."

"Come here…" Eliza pulls me into her arms and suffocates me with pure love. "Are you okay?" She whispers.

"N-No." I stutter. "I'm scared."

"I know, but your mom will be happy to see you." She pulls back and smiles.

"I'm still terrified of what is to come. I don't think I can watch her get worse. I just…I can't."

"I'm here for you, Arizona. Just remember that."

"God, I wish you were coming with me now." I sigh. "I'll be okay, though, right?"

"Of course, you will be okay." She runs her thumb across my cheek. "But I booked onto your flight anyway, so?"

"You did?" I breathe a sigh of relief. "You really did?"

"Mmhmm…" She nods. "You are strong, and you are amazing, but you can't be strong all of the time, baby. Did you really think I would let you go alone?"

"No, but this isn't your problem. You don't have to do this."

"But you are my life." She gives me a sad smile. "I won't let you go through this alone. So, just let me be there for you, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Sat in the back of a cab, I run my hands up and down my jeans and release a deep breath. Eliza has a hand on my knee and honestly, I don't think I could have done this alone. I know I told her to stay home and I know I would have still got on that plane, but her being here just makes me that little bit calmer. The car taking a left, my parent's house comes into view and my stomach is flipping. I don't know what to expect. I don't know what to do. What to say. How to feel. How to act. I mean, the first sign of my mom forgetting something while I watch her move around our family home is something I can't quite take just yet.

The cab pulling up outside my childhood home, well, for the most part anyway…I give Eliza a sad smile and she pays the driver. Climbing out of the back, I pop the trunk and grab our bags. I haven't brought a lot because I don't plan on having to stay too long, but I've brought enough for a few days. I just need to get this confirmed and then I will head home and work out what the hell I'm going to have to do now. _I swear to God, Tim. I'd kill you if you were here now._ I mean, it's one thing for him to leave me, but to leave me to look after mom like this? That's just bad manners.

"Hey…" Eliza pulls me from my thoughts and takes my hands in her own. "This is going to be okay, right?"

"Y-Yeah." I nod. "Fine. Everything is going to be fine."

"I know you may not feel that way right now, Arizona, but there is no use worrying until you have some concrete answers. You will get that when you have your mom checked out."

"Yeah, you're right." Grabbing our bags, we head up the drive and come to stand on the porch. The dim light lit, I can smell momma's cooking, and honestly, it feels good to be here. I don't know what is behind the door, but it still feels like home. Eliza taking my hand in her own, I knock and hear a little movement.

The door opening, I'm greeted with my mom's smile. My favorite smile. "Arizona! What are you doing here?" _Um…_

"J-Just decided to surprise you and dad." _Guess I'm not getting that apple pie after all._ I can see her trying to place Eliza, but the confusion has already set it.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, Um…" Glancing at my fiancé, I give her a sad smile and she shakes it off.

"Eliza." Wrapping her up in a hug, Eliza reciprocates and I feel awful for kinda having to reintroduce them. I know she understands, but still…it makes me feel uncomfortable. She knows Eliza. They have met. Sure, it was only for two days, but they met. She also knows that I'm getting married, but I guess it's been a long day for her and me showing up could be a little too much for her.

"It's great to see you, Mrs. Robbins."

"Oh, call me Barbara, honey. None of that around here." Motioning for us to come inside, she closes the door behind us and removes a towel from her shoulder. "So, I was just baking. Can I get you ladies something to eat? You must have had a long journey from...oh, damn it."

"Seattle, Mom."

"That's the place." She rolls her eyes. "Too many places to remember with all the moving around your father had us doing."

"Yeah." I smile. "How about you sit and I'll fix us up some coffee?"

"No, I've got it." My mom fusses around us both and Eliza simply takes in our interaction. "How is my little Sofia doing?" She asks.

"Sofia is good, mom. She wants you to call her." I take a seat and mom pours our coffee. "She wants to come visit, too."

"I'd love that. She's what…seven now?"

"Sure is. More like Seventeen, though, some days." I laugh.

"Well…" She sighs as she places our cups down and takes a seat at the table. "I wonder where she gets that from." Giving me a wink, she settles back in her seat and glances between us both. "How is the wedding coming along?"

My eyes shooting to Eliza, she smiles and shrugs. "Great. We've found our venue."

"That is fantastic." My mom smiles. "Wait…let me guess…" Narrowing her eyes, she gives me a nod. "Barn, right?"

"Y-Yeah." I nod. "How did you know?"

"Arizona, you always wanted a barn. You told me that a long time ago." Giving me a sad smile, my dimples pop and right now it's like I'm sitting with my mom and there are no issues to deal with. "You would have had that last time but with everything else going on at the time, it wasn't possible to fully prepare for the wedding."

"That's right." I nod in agreement. "So, where is dad?"

"Oh, he's out." She sips on her coffee. "Should be back later tonight."

"Right." Glancing around, I think mom is correct. I don't see dad's jacket or boots in their usual spot. "So, mom." I clear my throat. "While I'm here, I figured I'd take you into town and have you checked over."

"What for, Sweetie?" She furrows her brow and the thought of lying to her hurts me.

"Well, being a doctor, we just like to make sure everything is running smoothly." I've already called moms doctor, and we have an appointment early tomorrow morning. "Would that be okay?"

"Well, I guess." She shrugs. "If you say it's a good idea then who am I to argue?"

"It's just a check over." Placing my hand over my mother's, she gives me a smile but I suspect she knows something isn't right. She knows _she_ isn't right.

"Now, how about we get you ladies something to eat. You must be tired and hungry."

"That would be great." I smile.

"Thank you, Barbara." Taking my hand in her own, Eliza gives me a smile and a knowing look. Mouthing 'are you okay', I give her a nod and a squeeze of the hand.

I don't know what the future holds for my mom, but I know it isn't good. I can see that void in her eyes as she tries to recall a memory. I can see the vacancy behind her eyes as she tries to remember. It breaks my heart, and I know this will not end well, but I have to be here for her. Everything else is irrelevant right now. She's my mom and she is the most important thing in the world to me.

* * *

I've been awake for a little over an hour, and knowing that Eliza was exhausted last night, I figured it would be best to let her sleep a little while longer. She isn't coming to the appointment today, anyway, so she doesn't have to rush about trying to get ready for the day ahead just yet. Mom is rummaging around in her bedroom, and as I stop and listen for a moment, I hear her humming a song she has playing in her head. It's not one I recognize but she sounds happy this morning. I guess when you are living in your own world, though, there isn't much to be unhappy about. I guess that's the one saving grace about this awful disease. Not knowing she is ill and unable to remember anyone makes it less stressful on mom.

Slipping past her bedroom door, thankfully unnoticed, I creep down the staircase and make my way into the kitchen. The shadow of my father sitting out on the front porch catching my attention...now is the time for the talk I avoided having with him last night. It didn't seem appropriate to whisper about mom while she was in the same room, so I decided to wait until today. Grabbing a large cup, I pour myself some fresh coffee and head towards the front door. Slipping my jacket on, I head outside and dad glances up at me. "Can I get you a refill, dad?"

"Thank you but I'm okay for now." Giving me a smile, I can see that he's been thinking hard.

"Mind if I sit?" I ask.

"Not at all."

Taking a seat beside my father, I study his profile and he simply stares at the open fields in front of him. It's a little cool this morning, but nothing too dramatic. "Dad, have you noticed anything different about mom?"

"Like what?" He clears his throat and toys with the coffee cup in his hands.

"Like, her memory?"

"She's a little forgetful but we are getting old, Arizona. You have to remember that." Patting my knee, that's usually his sign for the end of a conversation, but not today. There is no way he is going to push this to the back of his mind. I know he is hurting just as much as me, but I cannot do this alone.

"No, Dad." I shake my head. "It's not that you are getting old. Not at all. Mom is sick."

"I thought you specialized in children, Zona? Not brains!"

"That's not fair." I drop my gaze. "I know this is hard for you, Dad, and it is for me...but you cannot ignore this. Mom needs to see someone and I'm taking her today."

"I don't want her to be like this, Zona. I hate seeing her like this." His voice breaking a little, it's not often that I see my father cry. "I feel like I'm living with a complete stranger sometimes."

"I know." Taking his hand in my own, I tighten my grip. My father isn't generally a touchy feely person, but I need him to know that I'm here for him just as much as I'm here for mom. He matters, too. "Dad, you know what is happening, right?"

"Yes." His words cold, I close my eyes and hold back my own emotions. "Soon your mother will not know who I am. Who you are. Will she even remember that she had a son?"

"Dad, Alzheimer's disease affects everyone differently. No one knows how mom will take it." I sigh. "But yes, that is likely to happen. I mean, it's not been confirmed yet, but we both know that this isn't just a little forgetfulness."

"I'm sorry I didn't call." He turns to face me. "I should have told you. I didn't want to worry you. You have so much going on in Seattle, and you've had a terrible time of late…just please don't hold it against me."

"I won't." I smile. "Just…you have to keep me in the loop, dad. Sure, I don't live close by, but you know that I'll be here as soon as I can. You know you can call me if you are worried about her, or anything for that matter."

"I know that." He nods. "I'm just trying to put off the inevitable, I guess." It's not often that my father is scared. I mean, he's seen all kinds of things serving in the military, but I can see the fear in his eyes. I can see they heart wrenching worry in his dull blue eyes. It saddens me, but I know that we will be okay. If we work together, we will all be okay.

"Just, remember that you matter too, dad." I smile. "This is going to be hard on you, too, and if you need a break, I can be here. I can take care of mom." I saw how had Richard had it with Adele. I saw the tiredness, the irritability, the pain. I know exactly what is coming, but dad doesn't. "How about I get mom to her appointment and then we can go from there, huh?"

"You're a good daughter, Zona. I'm so proud of you."

"And I'm proud of you and mom." I pull him in for a rare hug, and he reciprocates. "I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for the both of you."

"Come on, let's get you back inside into the warmth." He suggests as he stands. "Your mom will have a search party out for us if she realizes we are not inside."

"Mmhmm...that is true." Lacing my fingers around my coffee cup, I step back inside and dad locks up behind us. "Why the locked doors?" I ask.

"Just in case."

* * *

Stepping out of Dr. Hitchen's office, I feel a slight relief course through my body. It's not relief for the news we received, no, it's relief for the confirmation I needed. Mom has Alzheimer's disease. _Yeah, my sweet mom._ The woman who would never hurt a soul. I know it sounds kinda stupid to look at it that way but yeah, I do sometimes wonder why such cruel things happen to the most wonderful people. It's typical. It's always the way. Now, though, now we have to deal with it and help each other through it. Honestly, the thought of ever having to go through this alone terrifies me, and I've never been more thankful to have Eliza in my life as much as I do right now. She texted me a little over an hour ago wishing me luck. She knows. Just like I knew. But she was right on the trip over here…there is no use in worrying about it until we knew, and now that I know, I can worry. Worrying won't get me anywhere and it won't fix this awful situation myself and my family have found ourselves in. So, now what's next? What do I do about all of this? Honestly, there isn't a lot I can do. Medically, I can do nothing. Sure, there are tablets to delay the disease, but one is a no go as mom is in too deep with it, so we go for the next tablet available. It's not a fix. It's not a lifeline. It's just…I don't even know what it is. It's a tablet that makes mom remember me for just that little bit longer. Another tablet she has been prescribed prevents her from becoming too agitated. I don't know if she is already experiencing restlessness and that is something that I have to speak to dad about, but this will help to calm her if she does become agitated. Amazing really.

"Arizona, honey?" Pulled from my own little world, I glance to my right and my mom gives me a sad smile. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I furrow my brow.

"I know what that was…" She breathes out. _Fuck!_

"I don't follow." If mom knows what has just happened, I have to let her tell me herself. She isn't stupid, and I know by the end of the night she will have probably forgotten I took her to see her doctor, but right now, she knows and she has every right to be mad at me if she wants to.

"The memory test?" She raises her eyebrow. Dr. Hitchen's informed me that morning is likely to be best for my mother and as the day goes on, she will become more forgetful. I guess it's the brain's way of saying it's had enough for the day.

"Oh, that's just routine, mom." Waving off her comment, I link our arms together and we head out onto the street. "So, did you want to go for coffee?"

"Sure, it may be routine, but for me…it wasn't." She sighs. "I know you have seen a change in me, Arizona. I have, too."

"You have?" Giving her a sad smile as I question her, she gives me a nod of the head and I sigh. "I'm sorry, mom."

"For what?" She furrows her brow.

"For having you checked out. I just…I was worried. I _am_ worried."

"I know, honey. I am, too, but my mind is leaving me, and there isn't anything I can do about it. I know that." Mom's doctor believes that she is very early stage two of the disease. I explained that she knows who we all are, even though she had a moment where she didn't know she had ever even met Eliza, but he explained that that can happen. He said she will remember and forget in different ways. Forgetting addresses is common, and sometimes everyday tasks, but the next day, you could ask her the same thing and she will remember. It's just hit and miss right now. "Arizona, sweetheart…"

"Yes, mom?" My voice breaking, I hate that she knows she has this awful disease. I mean, she has the right to know, but I don't want it to eat away at her. The disease will do that all by itself without her worrying about it.

"Before it gets worse…"

"No, mom." Shaking my head, I'm not doing this. I'm not having the last normal conversation with her. I can't. "Please, jus-"

"Before this gets worse…" She cuts me off. "I want you to know that I'll always remember you. Even when it doesn't seem like I do, in my heart I do." _Oh God._ "And I don't want you or your father to suffer with me. When it becomes too much, you send me somewhere that you both approve of."

"Mom…" My voice breaking, she stops us in the street and turns me to face her.

"I want you to live a full and happy life. I've always been beyond proud of you, Arizona, and I know Sofia is, too." Tears now falling freely, I drop my gaze and wipe them away from my jawline. "I know I have a little while left of being somewhat…normal, but I don't want you to spend all of your time with me. Phone calls are good enough. Video calls or whatever it is you do with Sofia. I don't know. And please…look after your father. I know he's stubborn, but you make him listen. You make him interact because I know he won't."

"I love you, mom." Pulling her into a tight hug, she wraps her arms around my waist and runs her fingers through my hair. Just like she did when I was a kid. Just like she has done many times throughout my life. It feels good. Normal. It feels like mom.

"And I love you, too, honey." Pulling back, she wipes away the fresh tears that have fallen, and I give her a sad smile. "Everything is okay right now."

"It is, mom. It is." Breathing out a deep breath, I straighten myself out and we make our way down the street once again. "So, how about we get back and bake some of your delicious apple pie?"

"I thought you wanted to go for coffee?" She furrows her brow and I smile as I realize that she remembered. "I don't mind which we do…"

"You remembered?" I ask in surprise.

"Good lord, Arizona." She rolls her eyes. "I'm not that forgetful." _Except she is, at times._

"Yeah." I laugh. "My bad." Taking my cell from my purse, I hit the message tab and send off a quick message to Eliza.

 ** _Hey, beautiful. Headed for coffee with mom. Come join us! I love you. A x_**

 ** _Sure. I'll be there in fifteen. Same place as usual? I love you, too. E x_**

 ** _You know it. A x_**

Crossing the street with my mom, arms still linked, we head in the direction of ourfavourite coffee shop and my heart feels a little lighter. I know the future holds nothing but hurt and pain where she is concerned, but right now she is here…with me. Right now she remembers, and right now she isn't the mom with Alzheimer's. She's just… Mom.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	85. Chapter 85

**It seems like a lifetime ago since I've updated this fic, but I haven't forgotten about it. It's just too close to home right now and yeah...maybe I should have thought about that before I took it in the direction that I did. It's out there now, though, and the Internet is forever, so?**

 **If you are still reading, thank you. If not, I'll base the remaining chapters on the number of reviews I receive. I don't expect many people to even be interested in this anymore since it's been so long since I updated, but I'm hoping there is still a few out there who are reading…**

 **Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Five

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

My heart is breaking for my fiancé right now. I mean, I know she is super strong and I know that she isn't stupid, but I hate the thought of her watching her mom disappear from in front of her. I hate the thought of her grieving for her mom when she is still here. When she is still in her body, but not in her mind. Sure, Arizona knows what is going to come, but that doesn't make it any easier. It doesn't make the inevitable any easier to take when it hits. I've told her I'm here for her, but what if I can't be that person for her? Like, I don't really know her mom very well and I won't know when things are changing. I just feel a little helpless right now. I can't feel that way as this gets worse because she will need me. Whether that is to be with her at her parents home, or at our place looking after Sofia…she will need me. In some way, she will definitely need me. I'd never let her down when it comes to being there for her, but I know that this isn't going to end well, and even though she is the most incredible woman I've ever met…she is going to crumble. It will hit her hard, and I have to be there to pick up the pieces. It's my job. My duty. I just hope I can do that for her. I mean, I know I can…but it has to be acceptable to her. She has to feel like I'm a benefit so I know I have to get on board with this before it gets worse. I have to know what my fiancé could potentially face so I can prepare her for it.

Grabbing our bags from the bed of her old bedroom, I shuffle off down the hallway and descend the stairs. Arizona has been out back collecting wood with her father for a little while, and I find Barbara sitting at the kitchen island. "Hello, honey." She gives me a smile. One that often mirrors her daughter's. It warms my heart.

"Barbara, hi." I drop our bags and give her a smile. "Arizona still out helping Daniel?"

"I think so." She nods as she reads over a recipe. "Do you ladies have everything you need for your trip?"

"Yes, I think so." I shove my hands in the back pockets of my jeans. It's a little after two in the afternoon, and we have a flight to catch within the next few hours. I offered to stay with Arizona for a little while longer but she is satisfied that her mom is doing okay for the time being so she wants to get home and back into a routine with her daughter. _Understandable._ That's another thing that's been playing on her mind. The lack of time spent with Sofia since Callie brought her back to Seattle. I can see why she is worried, but this can't be helped. It's life and life always happens when you least expect it.

"You'll make sure she gets home safe?" Barbara raises her eyebrow.

"Of course." I smile.

"And she's just away with you for a few days?" She asks. "She will be back here after the weekend?"

"Uh, yeah." I clear my throat. I feel terrible lying to my future mother in law but I know it's the right thing to do. She will feel different in a few hours and will probably remember that Arizona hasn't lived at home for the best part of fifteen years, but if I have to agree with her…I will. "I'll get her back in one piece."

"Thank you." She smiles. "Can I get you some coffee before you head out of here?"

"Thank you, but I'm okay." I pull myself up onto a kitchen stool. "Do you and Daniel have any plans for the day?"

"No, not today." She shakes her head. "It's a little cold so an evening by the fire for him whilst I bake is the best thing for us. Maybe we'll go dancing tomorrow."

"Sounds wonderful." I smile. Something in her eyes causing her mood to change, I furrow my brow slightly and she turns to face me. "Everything okay, Mrs. Robbins?"

"Of course, honey. I just…" Clearing her throat, and sets down her recipe and faces me fully. "Will you look after her for me?"

"I'll always look after your daughter." I agree. "You don't ever have to worry about that." Taking my hand in her own, she gives me a sad smile and I know what is coming. I know _exactly_ what is coming, and I'm not sure I'm prepared for it.

"Eliza…" _She remembered my name._ "Arizona and I went to the doctor's office yesterday." I give her a nod and she continues. "There are some things not quite right with me and eventually, Arizona will need you to support her."

"I know." I give her a sad smile.

"When I go…I mean, when my mind goes, can you make sure that she is okay for me? I don't want her to be alone or upset. I just want her to be happy."

"She will never be alone." I squeeze her hand. "None of you will. I promise I will look after her."

"Thank you." She breathes out, a little less worry in her eyes than before. "You'll make sure that she doesn't cry alone? She has a terrible habit of keeping things bottled up and it won't do her any good."

"Mrs. Robbins." I smile. "I don't know you or your family too well, but I can promise you that Arizona will be looked after. She will always have somebody to talk to if and when she needs it, and I'll never let her go through anything alone. You have the most wonderful daughter, and I know that she will open up when she needs to."

"I'm so happy she is marrying you." She admits. "You are very beautiful."

"Thank you." My heart bursting with love for this woman, I'm so mad that I won't get the chance to spend more time with her. Not in her correct state, anyway. I hate that Arizona won't get all the time in the world with her mom, and I hate that Sofia will grow up without a grandmother. From what I know, Callie's mom isn't interested, but Barbara is so wonderful and Sofia deserves to have her grandmother around to see her grow and thrive. I'm so angry that none of that will happen.

"The wedding is almost here…" She breathes out. "Is everything in place?"

"Most things, yes." I nod. "Arizona wants everything to be perfect."

"Do you think it will still be okay for Daniel and I to travel down?"

"Of course," I state. "And you better." I smile. "She won't marry me if you and Daniel don't show. She loves you guys too much to do it without you."

"That's sweet." She smiles. "I'm just worried about ruining her day. Your day."

"No, never." I shake my head and give her a knowing look. "She needs you there. Both of you."

"I hope so." She sighs.

"Well, I know so." Shrugging, we both fall silent when Arizona comes bursting through the door with an arm full of logs. "Hey…" I smile. "Your mom and I were just catching up before we leave."

"That's nice." She gives me a thankful smile. "You okay, mom?"

"Wonderful, honey. Just making sure your soon to be wife is living up to my expectations." She throws her daughter a wink.

"And is she?" Arizona raises her eyebrow.

"Exceeding them, sweetie." Squeezing my hand, she releases me from her grip and gives me a knowing smile. "Exceeding them, and then some…"

* * *

Moving our luggage out onto the porch, Arizona is inside saying her goodbyes and I decide to wait outside for a little while. I know how important this is to her and I know she is worried about what condition her mom will be in the next time she sees her, so I'm giving her a little space right now. I'm giving her the time she needs with her mom whilst she is lucid. Whilst she knows what is going on. It won't last forever, and I know that, but it is okay right now and Arizona needs this with her mom.

Hearing a little movement from inside, our cab pulls up at the end of the driveway and I give him a wave of acknowledgment. Thankfully, Arizona knows that it's time to leave so I don't have to be the one to break up this thing right now, but I don't want her to think that she has to leave. If she wants me to go home alone and take care of Sofia, I can totally do that for her. I mean, the kid is a blast so how hard can it be? Really? My fiancé stepping out onto the porch, Barbara and Daniel appear behind her and she has unshed tears in her beautiful blue eyes. "Hey…" I pull her a little closer to me and lower my voice. "You don't have to do this, you know. You don't have to leave if you're not ready."

"I'm okay." She gives me a sad smile. "Mom will be in Seattle in a few weeks."

"Yes, she will…but if you need to take care of things here, I can head home and take care of things there."

"No, I have to do this. I have to leave." She sighs.

"Why?" I furrow my brow.

"Because if I don't…I fear I'll never leave." Her voice breaking, she shakes her head and turns away from me. "Bye, Mom." Pulling the older Robbins into a hug, she tightens her grip and my heart is breaking for her. "I'll call you in a few days, okay?"

"Okay, honey."

"Bye, Dad." She wraps her arms around her father and whispers some words of reassurance in his ear. I'm so proud of her for how strong she is, but I worry that she will crumble when this truly hits her. She's been through so much, and this is the one thing she doesn't need to happen right now. Her mom means the absolute world to her, they both do, so no…she doesn't deserve any of this, and neither does Barbara. "We should go." She throws her thumb over her shoulder and glances back towards the cab. "Dad, call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will, hon." He nods. "You ladies take care, okay?"

"Sure." She smiles a half smile. "I love you, guys."

"Love you, too, Zona." Her mom throws us both a wave and we head down the porch together.

Wrapping my arm around Arizona's waist, I lean in and place a kiss below her ear. "I'm so unbelievably proud of you." Leaning into my touch, her eyes close and she slips inside of the cab whilst I throw our bags in the trunk. Rounding the back, I climb in beside her and her head is in her hands. "Hey…" I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her into my body. "Airport," I state to the driver and then turn my attention back to the blonde who is heartbroken beside me. "Baby?"

"I'm okay." She sniffles.

"No, you're not." She glances my way and I give her a knowing look. "And it's okay if you're not okay. I mean, why would you be? You've just received the worst news anyone could ever possibly receive…so if you're not okay, that's fine."

"I have to be okay, though." She sighs as we pull away and she wipes the tears from her eyes. "I can't fall apart, Eliza. My mom needs me."

"But you can fall apart when you are with me." I give her a sad smile. "You can fall apart and I'll put you back together."

"I love you." She rests her head against my shoulder. "More than you could ever possibly know."

"And I love you." I place a kiss on her forehead. "Let me love you and be there for you."

"I'm scared." She admits. Her vulnerability shining through. "I'm so scared."

"I know you are." I shift a little closer to her and drape my spare jacket over her body. She's shivering, but I know it is her nerves that are causing it. I can feel it. We are kinda awesome like that. I mean, how in tune we are with each other. "And I don't even know how to make you feel better, but I promise to try…if you'll let me?"

"You don't need to try." She wraps her arm around my waist. "Just being here is amazing enough for me."

"You know, I promised your mom I would look after you today…"

"W-When?" She furrows her brow.

"When we were talking." I shrug. "She asked if I could look after you. You know, make sure you are okay and you don't shut down…"

"She did?"

"Yeah." I nod. "It was a no-brainer for me. I will always look after you. I'll always support you and love you unconditionally. Just…don't suffer alone, Arizona. Don't let this eat you up inside and then explode. If you need to talk…talk."

"I get worried more during the night." She admits.

"So, you wake me up. You talk to me. You reminisce. Anything to make you feel better. I mean, I know it's not possible because you know what is coming, but if it helps you to sleep at night, you wake me and you talk to me until the sun comes up."

"But you have to work." She gives me a sad smile. "I couldn't take your sleep from you."

"I can push through." I smile. "You are my concern. You are the most important thing in my life. If you have to wake me and talk all night…that is what you will do, okay?"

"Okay." She sighs as a tear slips down her beautiful skin. "Thank you for traveling with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." We have a long journey to the airport and my fiancé seems a little tired right now. She could use a nap. Shifting a little in my seat, I give her a little more room and she rests her head in my lap. Covering her up with my jacket, she grips my thigh beneath it and sighs as I run my fingers through her hair. "Don't ever think that you are alone, Arizona. I'm here. I'm with you. Always. Anything you need...just say the word and I'll make it happen for you."

Heading off down the highway, her breathing is already evening out and I know she has fallen into a light sleep. Maybe she is just burnt out and maybe I'm a terrible fiancé for not noticing that she spends her nights awake and thinking. I don't know. What I do know, though, is that I cannot allow her to believe that she has to go through this alone. I cannot allow her to keep all of this inside of her until she is at breaking point. She has to talk about it and she has to reminisce. It's the only way to keep all of this alive once her mom deteriorates. I hate the thought of that ever happening, but I know it will. I know that one day she will get a call. Whether that is weeks, months, or even a couple of years from now, she will get a call to say her mom isn't doing so good, and this will all fall apart around her. Her life. Everything she has ever known. None of it will be the same, and I suspect she knows that. "I've got you, baby." My fingers still running through her hair, she snuggles into me a little closer and I rest my head back against the leather of the cab. "I've always got you…don't ever forget that."

"I love you, Eliza."

* * *

 **Again, I'm so sorry for the delay in updating this fic. It's not that I've lost interest or couldn't be bothered. I had some major writers block going on, and I'm trying to fix that. Maybe I shouldn't have taken this fic in the direction I have, but I did…and now I have to see it through. I'm struggling with the SL, but I promise, I'm trying. I want this fic wrapped up soonish if I can, so there may be a few time jumps coming up.**

 **Thanks for reading, guys (if you still are). Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Six

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

We've been home for a few weeks now, and after seeing my mom, Eliza and I decided that it would be best to move our wedding along a little. I mean, I don't want to rush this, and I know she understands…but I need my mom here with me. I need her to be with me on my wedding day, even if she doesn't remember it by the end of the night. It's been hard going, and it's only going to get worse, but I have the most amazing support system around me. My fiancé. Sofia has kept me busy, too. Always giving me something to smile about and always providing the sound of laughter throughout our home. I'm not entirely sure how I coped without her. I'm really not. Callie has been great, too. I mean, I won't lie…I've had a few bad nights since we returned home, but my ex-wife has been supportive and she has helped out with Sofia whenever I've called her. I just…I feel like my life isn't my own right now. I feel like some days, I'm not even in my own body. Like, a few days ago, mom called me and asked if I'd heard from Tim. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that he was no longer with us. I couldn't bring myself to break her heart all over again. Eliza comforted me, though, and she agreed that playing along with my mom was the best thing to do. I'm sure she wakes up each morning and remembers that her only son is dead…but it's hard. It's really hard.

I thought I'd know what to expect. You know, being a doctor? I thought I'd be able to push my emotions aside and be what my mom needs, but I can't. Hearing the confusion in her voice absolutely kills me inside and knowing that I can do nothing about it…it just ends me a little more each day. I've had a few sleepless nights, and my fiancé has been an absolute godsend. I'm not sure I could cope with anyone other than Eliza by my side, and she knows I appreciate everything she has done for me. She comes home from work most days absolutely fried. I mean, I have her awake most of the night and then she has to perform surgeries all day. It can't be easy for her. I feel awful, but it's like she senses it. You know, when I lay awake…her body recognizes it and she is instantly there with me. Holding me. Talking it out with me. Just being amazing.

"Hey, did you want to discuss Sofia's dress with her?" My fiancé pulling me from my thoughts, I glance up from the couch and give her a smile.

"Sure. That would be nice."

"I mean, it can wait if you don't feel up to it?" She gives me a knowing look.

"No, right now is as good a time as any." I agree. "Just…can we grab an early night?"

"Of course, we can." She settles down beside me and takes my hand in her own. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." I run my thumb over her knuckles. "My leg is giving me some bother right now, so an early night may be ideal."

"Anything I can do?" She asks.

"No, I think it's just tiredness." I sigh. "I'll be okay tomorrow."

"Okay, but if there is anything…"

"I know." I smile. "I just have to say the word and you will get me whatever I need."

"You betcha." Leaning in, she places a soft kiss on my lips and I smile against her mouth. "I love you, Arizona…"

"I love you, too." Pulling back, the sound of my daughter's feet hitting the floor makes me smile. "Hey, big girl."

"Mommy?" She sighs. "Can we get ice cream?"

"Sure." I smile. "You want to head out, or?" Glancing at Eliza, she doesn't seem to mind either way, so now it is down to the main girl in my life to decide. "We have ice cream in if you wanted to check out the flavors?"

"Can we watch a movie?" My daughter smiles. "With Liza, too?"

"Sounds amazing to me." My fiancé stands and takes my daughter into the kitchen. "You think mommy wants some popcorn with her movie?"

"Uh, yah." Sofia deadpans. "And me too." Smiling at their interaction, I rub at my thigh and try to relieve some of the pain I have going on right now. I think it's mainly down to tiredness and probably stress, but it's been a while since my leg has given me any bother. I know it can't be good all of the time, but I really just wanted one evening with my daughter and my fiancé without anything going wrong. I just wanted a _normal_ evening. Like the ones we used to have. Then again, nothing is normal about my life right now. Nothing whatsoever.

"Hey, Mommy." Sofia climbs up and settles down beside me. "Can I stay with mama this weekend?"

"If you want to." I run my fingers through my daughter's hair and give her a small smile. "I'll have to speak to mama first, okay?"

"Mmhmm." She curls up beside me and Eliza reappears with ice cream and popcorn. _Maybe this evening won't turn out to be so bad after all._ Sure, I have a world of worry going on inside of me right now, but in this moment…my life is good. I cannot do anything about my mom's condition, but I can make sure my daughter has a happy home life with Eliza and I. Mom wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

"This one." My daughter points to the third dress in front of her. It's the one I wanted her to have, and I'm so happy that she chose it without any hesitation. "It's pretty."

"It is." I agree. "And it will look even prettier on you."

"What about yours?" She furrows her brow. "Are you wearing a dress, mommy?"

"I am." I smile. "But it's a secret right now. Eliza can't see it."

"But why?" She looks totally confused and I love these moments with her. "I thought you loved Liza?"

"I do, sweetie."

"But you don't keep secrets from the people you love." She shakes her head. "It's bad to do that."

"I know, and you are very right. This is a different kind of secret, though. If Eliza sees my dress, or I see hers…it's bad luck."

"Oh." She sits and thinks about what I've just said and she isn't any closer to figuring out what I'm talking about. "Can I know your secret?"

"You can." I pull her into my lap. "But you have to promise not to tell Eliza anything about it. Even if she asks."

"Pinky promise?" She raises her eyebrows. "It's not real if we don't pinky promise."

"Pinky promise it is then." I laugh as our fingers lace together. Pulling her into a hug, she wraps her arms around my neck and squeezes me tight. "You are going to look beautiful, Sofia."

"Not as beautiful as you and Liza, mommy." She giggles a little and settles her head on my shoulder. I love her cuddles. They're the only things that keep me grounded lately. I just hope I'm not headed the same way as my mom is. I couldn't allow my daughter to struggle with it. Not like I am. It would break my heart, even if I didn't know what was going on around me. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Closing my eyes, I wonder how much longer my daughter will want to snuggle on the couch with me. One day she will be out with her friends and my only use will be to drive her around. Make dinner for her. Buy her the latest clothes. Soon, she won't be my baby girl anymore, even though in my heart she will never grow. She will never age. "Sof, would you be okay with Eliza doing bath time tonight?"

"Why?" She asks, her interest piqued.

"Mommy is just having a bad leg day." I give her a sad smile.

"Want me to make it better?" She climbs down from my lap and places her hands on her hips in front of me.

"I'd love you to make it better…" My heart swelling in my chest when she places a kiss on my thigh, I close my eyes and hold back the tears I know are threatening to fall. "Thank you." I give her my best smile. "It feels _a lot_ better now."

"Can you do bath time with me now?" She grins. "Now you are all better?"

"Sure." I agree. "You go on up to Eliza and I'll be right there." Watching my daughter rush off to the staircase, I struggle to my feet and head for the kitchen. If I'm going to be okay for a little while, I need some meds. I hate taking them, but I'm in a lot of pain right now and my daughter needs me.

* * *

Taking the stairs slowly, I limp into the living room and drop down onto the couch. I know this is my body telling me I'm stressed, but the pain in my leg only increases my stress levels. I don't have time to be in pain. I have a wedding to plan and a daughter to look after. I have responsibilities and now is not the time for my own worries. Now is not the time to be stuck in bed whilst my leg heals. I know it's more psychological than physical, but Jesus Christ, it's giving me a lot of grief tonight. _A lot._ Hearing my fiancé approaching, I glance up at her and give her a smile. "You okay?" She asks, her brow furrowed.

"I am now, yes." Giving her a slight nod, she drops to her knees beside me and runs her fingers through my hair.

"You want to take an early night?" She raises an eyebrow. "Maybe take some sleeping meds to help with it?"

"No." I shake my head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because what if Sofia needs me in the night? What if my dad calls…"

"He isn't going to call, Arizona. Just like he didn't last night or the night before, or for the past week."

"But he might," I reply. "And anyway, Sofia might need me."

"I can take care of Sofia." She smiles. "I'm here, so I can see to her in the night if she needs anything."

"No, you have to work tomorrow." I shake my head. "You need to sleep just as much as I do."

"I'm fine." She tries to reassure me. "I'm more concerned about you right now. You aren't sleeping and I know your leg isn't so good."

"How did you know it was so bad?"

"I just do." She shrugs. "Scoot over, I want a cuddle." Turning my body a little, my fiancé rests beside me and wraps her arm around my waist. "I need you to look after yourself, Arizona."

"I am." I smile.

"No, you are managing. That's not the same thing." She runs her thumb across my cheek and presses her lips to my own. "I don't want you to burn yourself out, and I certainly don't want you to be in any pain."

"I'm okay. It's just an ache."

"Sure." She shakes her head. "If that's what you're going with, fine."

"Please don't be mad." I drop my gaze. "I just don't have time to sit around and do nothing. I don't have time for anything because my moms time is running out. It's running out fast, Eliza."

"I know it is." She agrees. "But I want you to take some time out for yourself."

"I'll try." I nod. "I promise I'll try."

"Nope." She nuzzles into my chest. "You have a few things on tomorrow…but all good things."

"I don't follow."

"Salon at midday." She states. "Then you are due for a facial at three. New nails at four. I'm collecting Sofia from school and dropping her by Callie's. We have already discussed it and then I'm cooking you dinner. I'm working a half day so you don't have to worry about me being tired or fried or whatever it is you keep telling me that I am."

"You're lying." I narrow my eyes. "Why would you do all of that for me?"

"Because I love you." She gives me a genuine smile. "And my wife to be deserves to feel that happiness that she should be feeling leading up to her wedding day."

"That's so sweet." I smile.

"I know you've done the whole wedding thing before, and I know you probably aren't as excited as I am because you've already experienced it…but you haven't experienced it with me."

"Hey…" I give her a sad smile. "I'm not comparing. I cannot wait to become your wife, and I'm just as excited as I would be if it was the first time for me. Don't ever think that I'm not in this as much as you, Eliza. It will still be one of the most important days of my life."

"Promise?" She asks, her gaze dropping a little as she toys with the cuff of my hoodie. "Promise that I will see that gorgeous beaming smile when I see you for the first time?"

"I promise." Fisting my hand in her shirt, I pull her in a little closer and my lips connect with her own. "And I'm looking forward to our evening together tomorrow." I won't lie, it's been a while since Eliza and I have been intimate. It's not because I don't want that with her…My mind has just been elsewhere. She understands that, but it doesn't make it right. She is right, though. I do need to take a little time out. Clear my mind. I need to be here and present in my home instead of getting lost in my thoughts. I know I have a lot going on right now, but Eliza is just as important in my life as anyone else.

"I just want a nice relaxing evening with you." She sighs. "Some good food. Fine wine. Conversation."

"I'd like that, too," I admit. "I know I've neglected you recently, but I'll try and do better, okay?"

"No, you haven't." She shakes her head. "You have a lot going on and I understand that. I just want tomorrow to be about you. I want you to enjoy your evening."

"And I will." I tighten my grip around her waist. "But tomorrow will be about us. Not me. It has to be about us, Eliza. You mean just as much in all of this and without you, I'd have crumbled by now."

"No, you wouldn't." She presses a kiss to my lips. "You are the strongest person I know, Arizona, and whether I'm here or not…you will always be okay. You will always pull through and be the amazing woman that you are."

"You are far too adorable sometimes. You know that, right?"

"Just telling you the truth." She shrugs. "Now, how about a strong drink before we call it a night? You know, since you won't take any meds?"

"A strong drink sounds good." I smile. Watching her climb from the couch and head into the kitchen, a smile settles on my face and I simply watch her move around our space. I've never met anyone so caring before and I know that no matter what happens in the future, she will be by my side. She will be there holding my hand and loving me through it all. I can actually see it now. I can see her with her arms wrapped around me and holding me tighter than ever before. I guess it's just one day at a time right now, though. I guess we just have to be thankful for every day that we have with each other. It's all that matters. Live for each day…that's what mom always told me. Her words have never failed me before so they sure as hell won't fail me now.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**

 **Thanks so much for the massive response to the last chapter. I didn't expect it at all since it's been so long since I updated. Thank you. It means a lot.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Seven

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

God, we need this night to ourselves. Arizona needs it more so than me, but I cannot wait for her to walk through that door and lock us both away. I know she has an immense amount of stuff on her mind right now, but I need her to block it all out. I need her to just relax and be with me. I know it's easier said than done and I'd never expect her to forget about everything else that is happening, but it's just one night. One night where she can feel a little normal, at least that's what I'm hoping for. I'm hoping for nothing but love and random conversation. It's one of the things I've missed most since she received the worst news any daughter could receive. I know she is struggling, and I know she needs to figure this all out herself…but I want to be here for her. I want to be the one she cries to when she needs to cry. The one who tries to make things better for her. More bearable. I know it isn't that simple, but I can try, right? I can try to take her mind off of things...however hard that may seem right now. _And it does. It feels like it will never be possible._ Grabbing my cell from the counter, I pull up our recent conversation and smile to myself. She's been at the salon today and now she is relaxing whilst she gets herself some new nails.

 ** _How is your afternoon going? E x_**

 ** _Amazing… A X_**

 ** _Good. I miss you. E x_**

 ** _I miss you, too. See you soon. A x_**

 ** _Okay. I love you. E x_**

 ** _I love you more. A x_**

Ugh, she breaks my heart sometimes, I swear to God. She's just so perfect and loving and everything I could ever need or want in my life. No matter what she is going through, she doesn't let up with her love for me. I mean, she's been pretty down at times but she hasn't once taken it out on me. She hasn't once been aggressive or angry towards me. If she needs that, it's totally okay with me, but she is too good of a person to take her troubles out on anyone else. She's too good of a person to have anger inside of her that she allows to seep through. She does, though. I know she does. I can see it in her eyes when she is sitting watching TV. When she is thinking and she doesn't know I'm watching. I see it. In the way she tugs at the cuff of her sweater. In the way she clenches her jaw and chews on her lip. I see the anger, but I don't make a comment. If she needs to get angry, she will…I'm not about to encourage it, though.

 ** _You've no idea how much this day means to me…_**

Smiling at her newest text message, she's wrong. I do know how much this day means to her. I know exactly how much she needs a little time to herself. Sofia is great with giving her mom five minutes alone, but she needs more than that. She needs a day. An evening. Some real time to herself. Sure, she is probably sitting wherever she is thinking about her mom, but I can't stop that from happening. I can't stop her from thinking about whatever it is she wants to think about. _She is her own person._ The home phone ringing out throughout our home, I furrow my brow and approach the device that very rarely gets used. "Hello?"

"Callie, hi." The sound of Mrs. Robbins voice breaking my heart, I can't possibly correct her. I don't have it in me. "How are you, dear?"

"Very well, Mrs. Robbins."

"Oh, that's wonderful." She smiles. "Sofia doing well?"

"She is, yes." I clear my throat. "She is spending the night at her friend's house tonight."

"How excellent." She giggles. "I must come by and see her soon."

"Of course." I agree. "How about we arrange a trip for you and Daniel in a few weeks time?"

"You would do that?" She perks up. "You wouldn't mind?" So, she doesn't remember that she will be attending our wedding in four weeks. Great. That's going to hit Arizona hard. _Maybe I won't tell her about all of this conversation._

"Not at all, Barbara. We would love to have you." The sound of Arizona's father in the background, I furrow my brow and listen intently.

"I know who I'm talking to Daniel. Don't be so rude." He has just corrected her and I suspect she doesn't like it. It isn't my place to do that, though…so I had to play along. "Eliza, please excuse my husband. He seems to think that I'm stupid."

"Oh, don't worry about it." I smile. "Easy mistake to make."

"So, are you ladies prepared for the wedding? Is my granddaughter excited?"

"She is, and she has the most beautiful dress. Maybe I could ask Arizona to email a picture to you and Daniel."

"Fantastic. I will see you ladies soon, okay?"

"Of course, you will. Arizona cannot wait to see you both. Me, too."

"It's going to be a wonderful day, Eliza. I'm so very happy for you both." Hearing a slight sigh from my soon to be mother in law, she clears her throat. "Well, I'll let you get on, honey. See you soon."

"It's been lovely speaking to you. Goodbye, Mrs. Robbins." The call ending, my heart is breaking for that wonderful woman. I mean, she and Arizona both idolize each other, and I'm not sure I can even bear to think about how this is all going to end. I can't bring myself to prepare for that day. Arizona will be broken, and I don't know if I'll be able to fix her. She's strong, but her mom is her life and I know that she will crumble. She will crumble completely.

* * *

Settled on a kitchen stool, I toy with the glass of wine in my hands and wonder if I've done too much. I mean, the candles…the flowers. The low lighting. What if this is too much for her? What if she didn't want all of this and just wanted to share dinner, nothing else? I don't want her to think I'm trying to seduce her. I know she isn't in that kind of place right now. I've got a bad feeling that I've messed this up, and now I desperately want to change everything. I mean, she wouldn't ever tell me that it was too much, but the last thing she needs right now is to be overwhelmed during dinner. She has enough to deal with…and enough emotions running through her gorgeous mind.

About to stand and pack some of the stuff away, her car pulls up the drive and I know it's too late to change anything up. I know it's too late to _not_ overwhelm her. _Way to go, Minnick._ She doesn't need all of this right now. She just needs me to be supportive. Shaking myself from my thoughts, I take a deep breath and her key turns in the lock. The lighting lower than usual, I down my glass of white and prepare for the tears or whatever I'm about to get from my fiancé. The door opening, her breath catches in her throat and she places her hand over her mouth. "Eliza…wow."

"I know, it's too much." I shake my head and drop my gaze. "I'm sorry if you didn't want this."

"Too much?" She raises an eyebrow. "It's incredible." Closing the door, she moves further into the room and takes in the setting around her. "I love you…" It's all she is giving me right now, but it's more than enough. "God, I love you so much."

"I thought you'd hate this." My brow furrowed, I close the distance between us and she shakes her head. "You mean you like it?"

"I love it." She gives me a slight nod, her eyes still trailing around the room. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." I shrug. "You look gorgeous, Arizona."

"You know what?" She wraps her arms around my waist and slips her hands beneath my shirt, her fingertips grazing my back. "I feel it. I actually feel attractive for the first time in a long long time."

"Baby, you are always beautiful." I furrow my brow. "Maybe I should tell you more often and I'm sorry if I haven't made you feel that way."

"No, it's not you." She smiles. "Just with everything that has happened. You know…Lou and her attempt on my life. My mom. My leg giving me pain. I just…you've made me feel amazing today, so thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Pressing a kiss to her lips, she moans into my mouth and I'm not entirely sure we will have time to eat just yet.

"Eliza…" She breathes against my mouth and she pulls me back towards the couch.

"What it is?" I take her bottom lip between my teeth and her grip on my hips tightens a little.

"I need you." She whispers, her tongue now running along my jawline and towards my ear. "I-If that would be okay?" _If that would be okay? Is she freaking crazy?_ That will always be okay. Always.

"I always want you, Arizona." I pull back and make sure that she is really hearing me. "Don't ever think that I don't."

"Things have just gotten on top of me lately and I'm sorry if I've not been in the mood." Her gaze dropping a little, I dip my head and push her back. Her knees connecting with the couch, she drops down and I fall on top of her. "I really need you to finish this day off with your hands on me."

"I'd love nothing more…" Tugging her jeans from her legs, she pushes her panties down a little and I know she isn't messing around. I know she needs relief and she needs it now. "I could make love to you everyday…" Slipping them from her thighs, she forces her ass down on the couch in a desperate attempt to gain a little friction. "Always remember that."

Climbing back over her body, she shifts until she flat on her back and I run my thumb across her cheek. "Eliza…" My denim covered center connecting with her own, she gasps into my mouth and I grind against her. "Oh, god…I've missed us being like this."

"Me too, baby." Staring into her beautiful blue eyes, I'm seeing nothing but pure love and arousal right now. Deepening in shade ever so slightly, I brush my thumb across her eyebrow and her eyes close. "God, you are going to be my wife soon…and I'm the luckiest woman in the world." Ghosting my hand down her stomach, I dip it between her legs and her back arches from the leather couch beneath us. "Can you imagine how incredible it's going to be? How incredible it's going to feel?"

"Y-Yes." She pants as my fingers connect with her throbbing clit. "S-So incredible. O-Oh God." Taking her own bottom lip between her teeth, a smirk forms on her face and I mirror it with one of my own. "I need you…" She moans as she grinds down against my hand.

"You want a little more, huh?"

"So much more." Slipping two fingers inside of her suddenly, her breath catches and she places the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Fuck, yes." I'd happily prolong this, but she needs a release right now. All of the tension and stress of the past few weeks is evident in her body, and she needs to let go of it. Some of it, at least. Brushing my thumb over her aching bundle, she grips my shoulders and pulls me down flush against her own body. "Eliza, I-I can't….oh god!"

"Let it go, Arizona," I whisper against her skin. "Come for me."

"Shit, E-Eliza, oh fuck." My fingers curling inside of her, her nails dig into my back and she shakes beneath me. "Oh yes, don't stop. God, don't stop." Writhing and bucking beneath me, the smile that creeps onto her face as her eyes remain closed warms my heart. "So good." Sinking against my fingers, I press my thumb against her clit and the moan she releases is enough to make me come right here and now.

"Ride it out…" I press my lips to her own. "Just...feel good."

"Mm…" She gives me a slight nod. "God, I've missed you so much."

"I'm always here, beautiful. Just say the word and you can have whatever you want whenever you want." I run my fingers through her hair. "You know this…" All tension disappearing from her body, her shoulders relax and she melts into the couch beneath her.

"Thank you…" She whispers as her hands cup my face. "Thank you for being everything I've needed…"

"Anytime, Arizona." I mean that. Anything she ever needs, I can do. I know she hasn't opened up to me much, but I can read her pretty well. Sometimes she just needs a little push in the right direction and she opens up to me fully. I know it's hard and I know I'm not in the position that she is, but I need her to keep communicating with me. It's important, and if we're going to work through this together…it's paramount. My body coming to rest between my fiancé's legs, I give her a genuine smile and I know she is thinking about something. I only need one guess as to what it is, so I'll put her out of her misery. She doesn't need to think any harder than she already has been. "What's up?"

"Nothing…" She shakes her head. "This is our night. No talk of anything else."

"That's not true." I furrow my brow. "I want you to relax, but if you need to talk, that's okay." She studies my face. "And yes, your mom called."

"She did?" Her smile growing, I know she is waiting for the day when she no longer remembers her. Whilst she is still calling…she is still remembering. "Was she confused?"

"Not really." _It's only a white lie._ Most the conversation went well, and Arizona doesn't need to know that her mom called me by her ex-wife's name. "She asked about Sofia. Asked about the wedding. Said she couldn't wait to see you."

"Yeah?" Tears form in her sad blue eyes. "She said my name? Sofia's too?"

"Yup." I nod. "And mine."

"No way." She sits up on her elbows. "You're not lying? You know…to make me feel better?"

"Nope." It's true, I'm not lying to her. Barbara did say my name. More than once. After Daniel had corrected her, she knew exactly who I was and it was she alone who brought up the wedding. "She is okay right now, Arizona. Please…just try not to worry too much. At least for tonight?"

"Okay." She presses her lips to my own. "Maybe we should grab dinner and then spend the rest of the night in bed?"

"You know…you read my mind." I give her my best smile. "Crazy, huh?"

"The craziest." Climbing off of her, she slips her jeans back on and sits up, running her fingers through her hair. "Eliza…" She pulls me from my thoughts and I glance down at her. "You make me the happiest woman in this world."

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I'm so happy that we met." Taking my hand in her own, she runs her thumb over my knuckles and brings it to her mouth, pressing a kiss to my skin. "Don't ever change, okay? You are absolutely perfect."

"I cannot wait to walk down that aisle and find you standing there…just waiting for me."

"Mm, and don't be late." She raises her eyebrow. "I don't want to be your fiancé any longer than I have to be."

"It's getting closer, huh?"

"Not quite close enough…" She sighs. "I'd marry you right now if I could."

"The wait will be worth it." I nod.

"You think?" I pull her up to her feet and wrap an arm around her waist.

"Oh, I know," I state. "That day you say I do…is the day when I'll know that I will truly spend the rest of my life with you. Officially."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always. There will be some time jumps in the coming chapters…**

 **Merry Christmas. Xx**


End file.
